Magia pura
by nikachan123
Summary: Mezclando la generación de los merodeadores y la de Harry algo nuevo ocurre... nuevos poderes, nuevas traiciones, nuevos secretos... y sólo el poder de la magia más pura podrá ayudar a Harry a hacer lo que debe... te lo vas a perder?
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, hola a todo el mundo!!! En plena marcha de mi fic de Inuyasha y Kagome titulado "Amor entre lirios" y de mi fic Draco Hermione llamado "Amor en riesgo" regreso con lo que una vez prometí… una especie de segunda parte de "Pide un deseo" donde los personajes del pasado fic se mezclan con la generación de Harry en un intento por ayudarle a saber quién es y cual es su deber en el mundo mágico y muggle. Aviso que sólo tengo escrito el prólogo y que seguramente no podré escribir más hasta finales de junio, porque al igual que el resto de mis fics, esto va a quedar un poco paralizado por que estoy en plenos examenes de la universidad.**

**Esto sólo es un prólogo. Nada más. Sólo quiero ver si tiene aceptación o si no y en caso de que no la tenga, lo borraré ok? Así que no os hagais demasiadas ilusiones. :p**

**Esperando que sea de vuestro agrado, me despido hasta el próximo capitulo que sólo se escribirá si vosotros quereis que sea escrito :D**

**Nos vemos abajo!!**

Prólogo

Hedwig fue una mera observadora de lo que aquella noche aconteció en el número cuatro de Privett Drive. Cómo cada noche desde su regreso de Hogwarts, se limitaba a observar a su dueño. Algo había cambiado en él. Algo estaba diferente. No era el mismo amo alegre de siempre, algo había ocurrido, algo que lo había cambiado y Hedwig estaba prácticamente convencida de que se trataba de aquel hombre moreno a quien en sueños y entre movimientos estando dormido, su pequeño y joven amo llamaba por un nombre… Sirius…

Apenas llevaban una semana en aquella casa en la que veía sin poder hacer nada como gritaban a su joven amo y era consciente de lo mucho que éste estaba sufriendo. Podía percibirlo. Era extraño. Nunca antes le había pasado con nadie, con ningún otro humano… pero en el mismo momento en que lo había conocido, en el mismo momento en que los ojos verdes del joven muchacho se habían posado sobre ella, cuando había sentido como acariciaba sus plumas con suavidad, incrédulo, incapaz de entender que ella era suya desde aquel momento, como si se preguntara qué había hecho de bueno para merecerla a ella… lo había sentido… una unión extraña que no se producía desde hacía miles de años entre una lechuza y un humano… una unión que la hacía partícipe de sus pensamientos, de sus sentimientos y de la que el joven amo no era consciente.

Por aquello, era precisamente por aquello por lo que durante la última semana velaba sus sueños continuamente, sin despegar sus grandes ojos del rostro cansado del muchacho, viendo como se movía en aquella pequeña e incómoda cama, apartando las sábanas sudadas hacia los pies del catre en un intento de intentar dormir en noches de sofocante calor; sintiendo su angustia en el pecho, casi viviendo los mismos sueños atormentados que cruzaban la cabeza del joven dueño.

Un nuevo movimiento hizo que su antebrazo derecho quedase al descubierto para ella. Y a pesar de la limitada luz del cuarto, que consistía únicamente en la luz de la luna entrando por la pequeña ventana rejada, como si fuera un vulgar criminal, pudo distinguir la fina línea aún rojiza que se extendía en horizontal en la base de la muñeca, la misma marca que había visto el día anterior, en la otra muñeca, la marca de que la angustia que ella sentía era cierta y que el temor que sentía por su joven amo era un temor justificado, pues a sólo cuatro días de su regreso de Hogwarts, su joven dueño había intentado atentar contra su propia vida. Cómo no lo había logrado, después de ver ambas cicatrices, era algo que escapaba al entendimiento de una simple lechuza como lo era ella.

El cuarto se iluminó con una débil luz azulada y Hedwig se puso sobre aviso. Conocía aquel aura. Todas las lechuzas que se preciaran de haber pasado cierto tiempo en Hogwarts, debían conocerla. Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. ¿Qué hacía aquel hombre allí?

Ululó suavemente cuando la figura del mago adulto se estabilizó por completo en el cuarto de su joven amo y, compartiendo los mismos temores de su dueño incluso estando éste dormido, casi en un acto reflejo, la lechuza miró hacia la puerta cerrada desde fuera con candado, temerosa de que alguien de la casa pudiera estar despierto y pudiera darse cuenta, de algún modo, de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar.

-Tranquila Hedwig… -susurró el hombre mirándola-… todo estará bien a partir de ahora…

Ella le miró sin hacer ningún movimiento. Y tampoco dijo nada cuando lo vio inclinarse sobre la cabecera de la cama de su dueño con su varita en alto; y siguió en silencio cuando un pequeño destello dorado salió de la punta de la varita de Dumbledore creando un pequeño alo de luz que rodeó la frente de su joven amo, iluminando de forma breve pero intensa la cicatriz en forma de rayo que el chico tenía en la frente. Un leve susurro por parte del mago y la luz dorada brilló con tonos verdosos antes de desaparecer.

Hedwig ululó y los ojos de Dumbledore, cansados, se giraron hacia ella.

-Ahora estará bien… tenía que hacerlo Hedwig… no puedo dejar que se hunda más… el mundo mágico no puede perderle… -se giró lentamente hacia el chico aún dormido y suspiró-. Lo siento…

Desapareció. Hedwig vio como tan pronto y del mismo modo silencioso en que Dumbledore había aparecido, volvió a desaparecer. La habitación de nuevo sumida en la oscuridad, la única luz la de la ventana. La angustia de su amo desapareciendo levemente, un nuevo sentimiento de confusión creciendo dentro de ella.

Miró a su dueño antes de salvar la distancia que la separaba de él con un par de aleteos suaves, para acurrucarse a su lado, del mismo modo en que lo había estado haciendo toda la semana, como si de algún modo, pensara que de aquel modo, su dueño se sentía protegido, o al menos, no tan solo. El chico frunció el ceño pero aceptó el calor de su lechuza, acariciando su plumaje de forma inconsciente… sus recuerdos empezaron a modificarse dentro de su cabeza, algunos a cambiar, otros a desaparecer…y Harry Potter no fue consciente de nada de todo esto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Algo había pasado. Algo había ocurrido. La conexión que tenía con Potter se lo indicaba… Aquella misma noche había pasado algo pero no estaba seguro de qué podía ser. Se había despertado cuando una fuerte angustia había taladrado su pecho como si de algún modo le estuviera indicando que algo andaba mal. Nagini se había enroscado a su lado en la cama, con medio cuerpo sobre el suyo propio, con sus ojos estrechos y amarillos mirándole fijamente, dispuesta a atacar en el momento en que él se lo ordenase, como siempre había sido, como siempre debería de haber sido.

-Tranquila pequeña… -le susurró a su mascota en el único lenguaje que ellos dos conocían-… todo está bien… Tengo que saber qué el ha ocurrido a Potter…Ve a buscar a Malfoy y a Bella –le ordenó a la serpiente.

Nagini reptó por encima del cuerpo de su amo hasta el suelo y de allí hacia la puerta que se abrió con un gesto de la varita de quien una vez había sido Tom Riddle.

Voldemort se levantó de la cama. Sí. Algo había pasado. Angustia, tristeza reprimida, dolor inconsciente, miedo a lo desconocido… Sonrió malvadamente. Sólo había una razón por la que Potter o cualquier otro mortal se pudiera despertar de aquel modo… y él tenía una ligera idea de lo que había pasado. Sólo… sólo necesitaba confirmarlo…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era bastante entrada la noche cuando bajó las escaleras de la Madriguera para tomar un vaso de agua. Por Merlín que nunca había visto un verano tan sofocante y ni siquiera la señora Weasley y su marido con los continuos hechizos de aire refrigerante conseguían que pudiese dormir en aquella casa más de tres horas seguidas… El calor era insoportable.

-¿No podías dormir? –preguntó entrando en la cocina viendo la figura del alto pelirrojo sentado dándole la espalda.

Ron sonrió a medias y negó mientras contemplaba el vaso de leche que tenía frente a él, moviéndolo de vez en cuando y observando las pequeñas ondulaciones que se producían en el líquido.

-¿Y tú? –le preguntó de vuelta.

Hermione se limitó a cerrar la bata sobre la camiseta holgada que utilizaba como camisón más que por frío por pudor en presencia de uno de sus mejores amigos, y caminó hacia la nevera abriéndola para cerrarla después con un golpe de cadera antes de coger un vaso y servirse un vaso de leche.

-Beber leche tibia me tranquiliza y me ayuda a pensar… -añadió el chico. Hermione se sentó frente a él con su vaso de leche fría y permaneció en silencio.

Había aprendido bien a observar al pelirrojo, sabía cuando debía hablar para obtener lo que quería, cuando reprenderle sin que se enojara demasiado y cuando debía permanecer en silencio a la espera de que él finalmente fuera capaz de decir lo que deseaba decir.

-¿Crees que está bien?

No había que ser muy inteligente para saber a qué se estaba refiriendo Ron, pero de todos modos, Hermione no quería hablar de ello ahora, no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

-Harry está bien… sólo no ha contestado nuestras cartas, pero la Orden lo mantiene vigilado; si le hubiera pasado algo, lo sabríamos –dijo moviendo la cabeza al tiempo que un rizo se deshacía de su improvisado recogido para dormir más fresca.

-No me refería a las cartas Hermione y lo sabes –le replicó él alzando la vista y dirigiendo sus ojos azules a los de ella. La muchacha se removió en su silla acomodándose.

Odiaba la mirada de Ron. Siempre lo había hecho… era dulce, gentil, noble, ingenua en algunos casos, temible en otros… pero siempre conservaba la cualidad de hacerla creer que sería capaz de atravesar su alma y descubrir todo lo que ella no quería que fuese descubierto. Dio un sorbo a su vaso de lecho fría. Siempre le había gustado beber leche fría en las noches de verano… en cierto modo, la relajaba…

-Sé que no te referías a las cartas Ron… pero es muy tarde para hablar de lo otro… -le contestó ella-… Siempre hemos confiado en Dumbledore y tenemos que seguir haciéndolo.

-Lo sé, Hermione, lo sé… Si el profesor no hubiera hecho eso… Harry probablemente hubiese terminado completamente loco… Es sólo… es sólo que a veces me pregunto cómo lo soporta… -la mirada curiosa de Hermione lo alentó a seguir-. Harry… ¿cómo lo ha soportado? Yo no podría haberlo hecho…

-Ron…

-No, hablo en serio Hermione. Creí en una famila numerosa en la que si bien no nos sobraba mucho nunca nos faltó nada y sobre todo amor… siempre tuve un regalo al menos en Navidad, compañeros de juego, quién me protegía y a quién proteger… -dijo él abatido-… Cuando el curso anterior mi padre… -la voz se le quebró unos instantes-… ¡Merlín, Hermione! –se quejó-… Ni siquiera puedo recordar lo afligido que estaba al pensar que mi padre podría morir… no quiero recordarlo… Yo… no sé si hubiera soportado todo lo que Harry ha vivido…

-Ron… si hubieras estado en la situación de Harry… estoy segura de que…

-No Hermione, no puedes estar segura de nada porque por suerte para mí, no me ocurrió, ni a ti tampoco –le dijo sin una pizca de rencor en la voz, sólo queriendo darle a entender un hecho constatable-. Sabes que ni tú ni yo, por muy fuertes que seamos, hubiéramos podido soportar lo que Harry ha tenido que aguantar durante tantos años… Miradas, humillaciones, secretos, mentiras, ser el centro de atención porque alguien ha matado a tus padres… Por todos los magos, Hermione, yo no lo hubiera soportado y tú tampoco –le recordó.

La castaña no supo qué decir, en realidad, ¿qué podía decir? Era cierto. Ella sabía que era cierto. Ni Ron ni ella hubieran podido aguantar lo que formaba parte de la vida diaria de Harry… Por eso, cuando el profesor Dumbledore había hablado con ellos, cuando les había contado lo que iba a hacer y por qué necesitaba que desde aquel momento ninguno de los dos mencionara a Sirius delante de Harry ni siquiera por carta, ella había estado de acuerdo de inmediato. No sólo porque era el profesor Dumbledore quién se lo estaba diciendo, sino también porque sabía que era lo mejor para Harry, porque sabía que era lo único que podía hacer por Harry.

-Tienes razón Ron. No lo habría soportado… pero Harry no ha tenido elección, nunca Ron. Por eso tenemos que ayudarle de la mejor forma en que podemos hacerlo…

-¿Y eso significa borrar a Sirius de su cabeza? –gruñó Ron que desde un principio no había estado de acuerdo con aquello.

-Es tarde… -dijo entonces la chica-… Será mejor que me vaya a dormir un poco más y tú deberías hacer lo mismo –se levantó de la mesa y dejó el vaso en el fregadero después de apurar la leche fría-… Mañana lo veremos todo de otra forma…

Ron asintió pero no dijo nada.

-Buenas noches Ron –le dijo Hermione saliendo de la cocina.

-Buenas noches, Hermione, que descanses –contestó él zarandeando ligeramente su vaso pensando en demasiadas cosas que no deberían estar en su cabeza en aquellos momentos.

Hermione suspiró y entornó la puerta cuando salió de la cocina; sacó su varita del bolsillo de la bata y apuntó con ella a Ron que, dado que estaba dándole la espalda, no se dio cuenta de nada. La chica frunció el ceño intentando recordar el encantamiento básico.

-Lo siento Ronald… pero es mejor que no recuerdes esta conversación… -susurró la chica aferrando con fuerza su varita y pronunciando un hechizo silencioso que envolvió al pelirrojo-… ni tampoco su motivo…

Ron dio un sorbo a su leche y sus labios se fruncieron, alejando el vaso de su boca rápidamente para mirarlo después con hostilidad mientras entrecerraba los ojos, como si la culpa de que Harry no contestara sus cartas fuera de la leche. Fría. Se había quedado fría. Él odiaba la leche fría.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un día más empezaba. Respiró el aire fresco y salado que provenía del mar. Le gustaba aquel lugar; un rincón paradisíaco donde parecía que todos los problemas se esfumaban en el aire, un lugar donde podía pensar y que había elegido para esconderse… Sonrió… Esconderse… Le gustaba la quietud de aquel lugar… la paz y la tranquilidad que las olas eran capaces de ofrecer y que no había encontrado en ningún otro sitio… Roma, Francia, Rusia, Canadá, Mérida, Brasil, Japón… en ningún otro lugar reinaba aquella paz y aquel silencio que la rodeaba. Sonrió. Tenía gracia si se miraba bien…Para encontrar la paz había regresado al lugar del que había huido. Era para carcajearse…

Esconderse… huyendo de sus propios problemas, de su propio pasado…Cualquier que escuchara eso ni siquiera pensaría que ella había sido toda una Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes, de los atrevidos… y sin embargo, allí estaba; más como una gatita asustad que como una valiente leona… ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que se escondía allí? Doce años, quizá un par más… ni siquiera lograba recordarlo del todo.

Demasiado tiempo para seguir escondida y aún poco tiempo para volver a enfrentarse a él… No había noche que no soñara con sus ojos dorados ni día que no despertara con una sonrisa deseando estar a su lado. Pero era su culpa. Ella se había ido. Ella se había apartado de su vida, de su camino, era ella quién no lo había soportado y quién había escapado de Londres dejando una simple nota de papel con su perfume y una promesa escrita con tinta roja de que regresaría cuando se sintiera preparada…

Todos había sufrido con las pérdidas… Todo se había complicado de tal forma que nadie podía haber hecho nada, que nadie podía haber ayudado a nadie… Todos habían desaparecido y sólo habían quedado ellos cuatro… Annie… Sirius… Remus… y ella… Y había creído que podría hacerlo. Había creído que podría ser fuerte como siempre había sido, que podría mirar al futuro, enfrentarse a los fantasmas, a las miradas, a los cotilleos, a todo… y había estado dispuesta a hacerlo, de la mano de Remus había estado dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier cosa… pero no había estado preparada para todo… se había equivocado… No había estado preparada para que apartaran a Sirius de su lado y lo trataran como si fuera un vulgar criminal, un traidor que había levantado su varita contra dos de sus amigos y había provocado la muerte de otros dos… No había estado preparada para que Dumbledore le dijera que tuviera paciencia, para que Remus le prometiera que todo saldría bien, para que Ann le asegurara que la verdad iba a saberse…

No. No había estado preparada para aquello… Lily, Emily y James muertos… Peter un traidor… Sirius en Azkaban… su mejor amigo, su casi hermano… No había podido soportarlo. No había podido continuar en pie como lo habían hecho Remus y Ann… No había podido ser fuerte… Llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo fuerte y aquella noticia la había derrumbado por completo. Nadie podía culparla de ello, y de hecho, nadie la había culpado.

Remus la había apoyado en todo momento. No le importó que no hablara durante los tres días después de que Sirius fuera encarcelado, no le importó tener que bañarla, peinarla y vestirla casi como si fuera una muñeca porque ella no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para hacer las cosas más triviales. No le importó nada de aquello… ¿Y cómo se lo pagaba ella? Huyendo. No podía seguir allí… no podía seguir estando junto a la persona que más amaba y que tanto le recordaba a su pasado… no podía seguir estando en un lugar donde sus amigos, ya fallecidos, habían estado, donde su hermano del alma estaba prisionero y no había nadie que moviera una sola varita para ayudarle… No podía seguir allí…

El rugir de las olas chocando contra el acantilado la hizo sonreír. Adoraba aquel lugar y estaba segura de que a Remus le encantaría estar allí… Solían hablar de comprar una casa lejos de la ciudad, en el campo o en la playa, un lugar donde poder empezar a formar una familia, un lugar que pudieran considerar como suyo, aunque como le había dicho una vez a su esposo… su lugar estaba donde estuviera él.

Se abrazó a sí misma. Remus no estaba allí… Y ella lo necesitaba… Entonces, ¿por qué no podía volver? Sonrió con cierta tristeza. No volvería hasta que no fuera necesario… Era algo que, sin habérselo propuesto, sabía perfectamente…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡Levántate ahora mismo, maldito chico holgazán!

Hedwig miró a la puerta indignada. Harry a su lado abrió los ojos y le acarició las plumas para tranquilizarla. Era una costumbre. Desde que habían regresado de Hogwarts, había descubierto que su lechuza siempre amanecía a su lado, y en cierto modo por agradecimiento y en cierto modo para confortarla, cada mañana al abrir los ojos le dedicaba una pequeña y suave caricia en agradecimiento por estar a su lado.

-¡Chico!

Harry maldijo en voz baja antes de gritar de vuelta.

-¡Estoy despierto, tío Vernon!

-¡Más te vale que bajes a preparar el desayuno inmediatamente o te quedarás sin comer!

Hedwig ululó y Harry estuvo tentado de gritarle que no le importaba quedarse sin comer, pero desistió. No quería tener problemas con nadie… y mucho menos aquella mañana. Se sentía… extraño… diferente… Parpadeó mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la claridad de la ventana y se frotó las sienes y la frente para despejarla del cabello, acariciando casi por costumbre la cicatriz con forma de rayo que no desaparecía nunca… Desparecer… Ojalá pudiera desaparecer… ojalá nunca hubiera estado allí… Pero no importaba las veces que él deseara que desapareciera, no importaba las veces que él deseara que no existiera, porque cada mañana cuando amanecía, la cicatriz seguía allí, recordándole quién era, recordándole qué era.

Sólo tenía unos minutos antes de que la voz de su tío lo volviera a llamar apremiándolo. Era casi una tradición, unos pocos minutos, cuatro, cinco tal vez. Como si de alguna manera, tío Vernon quisiera que él se recreara en todas las obligaciones que tenía que hacer para poder seguir viviendo en aquella casa. Pero él no se dedicaba a eso. No pensaba en las tareas que ese día tendría que hacer sino en otras cosas… Eran unos pocos minutos, sí, pero eran los únicos minutos que le pertenecían a él completamente.

Unos minutos que durante la semana que llevaba en Privett Drive parecían convertirse en horas… La profecía… la profecía que le había sido revelada al finalizar el curso en Hogwarts… matar o ser matado… víctima o verdugo… ¿todo se reducía a eso? Sí, no había nada más. Ser víctima o ser verdugo... eran las únicas opciones, era lo único que podía hacer… Una profecía que había sido hecha antes de su nacimiento y que condicionaba su futuro… Si su pasado ya estaba realizado y su futuro ya estaba predestinado, ¿qué era lo que le quedaba? Un presente que no deseaba… un presente que no anhelaba…

Hedwig le acarició con el pico y el chico le sonrió. Era el gesto de su lechuza para animarle a levantarse, para inducirle a que se pusiera de pie e hiciera lo que todos esperaban que hiciera en aquella maldita casa. Tanteó sobre la mesa hasta encontrar sus gafas y se las colocó antes de levantarse de la cama, costumbre que había tenido desde aquel día cuando en Hogwarts se levantó antes de ponérselas consiguiendo terminar de bruces contra la cama de Ron después de haberse golpeado la espinilla con la punta de su baúl.

Se levantó de la cama y se llevó una mano a la cabeza de forma inmediata. Mareos. La habitación parecía dar vueltas sin cesar…Había algo que andaba mal… le dolía la cabeza, sentía una presión en el pecho que no lograba identificar… Era como… Como si… como si hubiera olvidado algo… como si hubiera algo de vital importancia que no lograra recordar. Frunció el ceño, claramente disgustado por no poder recordar lo que parecía ser tan importante.

Hedwig ululó y el chico la miró con una media sonrisa mientras intentaba apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza al tiempo que se dirigía hacia el pequeño espejo que había en su cuarto.

Nada raro. El mismo cabello desordenado de siempre, la misma cicatriz en la frente, el mismo rostro pálido y la misma frente sudorosa. Sin embargo, aquella mañana parecía que había algo distinto. Su rostro… estaba cansado… ojeroso… no era nada extraño. Pero sus ojos… sus ojos verdes parecían dos pozos sin fondo… la angustia, el dolor y la tristeza era algo que se podía ver en ellos incluso sin querer planteárselo. Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía esa mirada triste? Era como si hubiese algo que hiciera que la tristeza se apoderara de su cuerpo.. de su alma… aunque no lograba recordar qué.

-¡Chico!

-Tranquila Hedwig… -pidió Harry al ver como la lechuza extendía sus alas en señal de ataque mientras miraba la puerta fijamente-… todo está bien… -añadió acariciándole la cabeza antes de llenar un pequeño cuenco con agua fresca para que el animal bebiera un poco-. Luego te traeré algo de comer, ¿está bien?

La lechuza ululó dando su consentimiento y Harry le sonrió. Una sonrisa triste, una sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con la sonrisa que un día habría iluminado su rostro por muy cansado que éste se viera. Cuando Harry salió del cuarto, Hedwig se dirigió a su jaula. Podría dormir un par de horas antes de que su joven amo regresara. Ella iba a cuidar de él siempre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Así que lo había hecho. Nunca pensó que Albus pudiera llegar tan lejos… El bueno de Albus… siempre había sido un blando… un mago con el suficiente poder para gobernar el mundo entero pero sin el coraje necesario para ni siquiera intentar hacerlo. Lo había sabido. Aquel mismo día, cuando lo vio la primera vez en el orfanato, cuando fue a buscarlo… sólo tuvo que mirarle a los ojos para saber que por mucho poder que tuviera y por muchas opciones de usarlo que tuviera, nunca lo iba a hacer.

Desde aquel mismo momento se prometió a sí mismo aprender de él todo lo posible, aprender del mejor para llegar a ser el mejor, superándole.

Sonrió con satisfacción. Y lo había hecho. Era indiscutible. Había dejado al aprendiz Tom Riddle para convertirse en el mago oscuro más temido y poderoso de todos los tiempos. Y aún así, con toda su crueldad, con todo su deseo de odiar, matar y torturar a los muggles y a los sangre sucia, jamás hubiera recurrido a la magia para hacer lo que el bueno de Albus había hecho… Utilizar la magia para hacerle olvidar… ¡ridículo! La magia era un don, algo fuerte y poderoso, algo que tenía que ser amado y contemplado desde el más absoluto poder de las sombras, un poder que él había aprendido a dominar, a controlar… Nunca usada para cosas tan estúpidas… él directamente hubiera utilizado la magia para matar, nunca para hacer que alguien olvidase un momento de su vida o a alguien de su vida…

Pero no, por supuesto, Albus no… Y mucho menos contra Potter. El hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans… el único mago que sería capaz de destruirle si lograba alcanzar el poder necesario para ello, el único que se interponía entre él y el mundo.

Sonrió satisfecho, orgulloso de sí mismo al tener una mente tan privilegiada para pensar siempre en cómo hacer daño a aquellos que no eran de su agrado.

La magia que Dumbledore había utilizado en Potter era poderosa y peligrosa, sí… pero él contaba con una unión que Albus no había tenido en cuenta y que pensaba utilizar…no para revocar el hechizo de Albus y que Potter recordara de nuevo a su estúpido padrino, no… sino para que Potter recordara quién le había hecho aquello… Y tener a Potter contra Albus sería un gran paso para él… una gran ventaja sin ninguna duda…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se quedó dormido inmediatamente en cuanto su espalda tocó el duro colchón. Apenas fue consciente del ulular de su lechuza cuando éste entró en el cuarto quitándose los zapatos y la camisa antes de tumbarse. Pero eso no dejó a Hedwig tranquila y, como cada noche, se acomodó a su lado en el lecho. Harry pasó sus manos por el suave plumaje del ave un par de veces. Estaba cansado. Terriblemente cansado. No sólo había tenido que hacer las tareas de siempre como cocinar, fregar los platos, barrer, limpiar el polvo, fregar el suelo, limpiar los cristales, arrancar las malas hierbas, regar las plantas, podar el césped, lavar la ropa, tenderla y recogerla para después plancharla… no, además de eso, había tenido que caminar hasta la otra punta de Privet Drive sólo para ir a comprar las estúpidas revistas de moda que a su tía se le había olvidado comprar porque estaba demasiado ocupada en la cocina haciendo un pastel de fresa para el estúpido de su primo, al que, a pesar de haber aprendido a tolerar, no aguantaba.

Y estaba agotado. Cansado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza que sólo le recordaba que había algo que había olvidado pero no sabía qué.

Se llevó la mano a la cicatriz al notar que esta le picaba. Frunció el ceño mientras la rascaba superficialmente para que el picor cesara. Pero en su vida Harry nunca conseguía lo que era lógico, así que el picor no cesó, tampoco incrementó, pero sí lo hicieron las molestias.

Cerró los ojos intentando ignorar el dolor que sentía en la cicatriz en aquellos momentos. Dos segundos después, Hedwig contemplaba como dormía. Inquieto, agitado y sudoroso, pero dormía y a pesar de que lo veía dar vueltas, murmurar, fruncir el ceño y dejar escapar pequeños gritos ahogados, Hedwig no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su dueño en aquellos momentos.

Oscuridad. Silencio. Miedo. Llanto. Rayos. Maldiciones. Risas atronadoras, silencios rotos. Una profecía. Su profecía. Unos ojos grises. Cansados. Vivos. Muertos. Olor a canela. Un perro. Un nombre. Un grito. Una sonrisa. Orgullo. Dolor. Desaparición. Ojos rojizos. Voldemort dentro de él. Gritos. Una risa. Unas palabras. "¿No puedes hacerlo mejor, Bella?" Una voz. Ronca. Grave. En desuso. Una maldición. Un rayo rojo. Un velo. Una caída. Su grito. Su propio grito. Una muerte. Dolor. Desesperación. Culpabilidad. Tristeza. Perder lo único que tenía. Perder lo único que quería. Angustia. Miedo. Soledad. Como siempre. Destino. Silencio. Un cuchillo. Una cicatriz. Su muñeca. Un sueño. "No te rindas". Calor. Unos ojos azules que lo miraban. Un susurro. Unos ojos azules que brillan. Luego el olvido.

-¡SIRIUS!

Se incorporó en la cama de forma brusca y sobresaltada, jadeando, con la frente perlada de sudor como el cuello y el pecho desnudo. A su lado, alerta y atenta como siempre, Hedwig lo miró en la oscuridad.

Y el brillo de aquellos ojos. El brillo de aquellos ojos que lo habían tenido siempre bajo control desde el primer día en que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo envió a Gryffindor en Hogwarts, el brillo de aquellos ojos azules detrás de unas gafas de media luna que lo miraron fijamente antes de alzar su copa en dirección a él a modo de saludo… Aquel brillo… Los mismos ojos inclinándose sobre la cabecera de la cama y apuntando con su varita a su propio rostro.

Dumbledore. Sirius. Un encantamiento. Un obliviate. Lo había recordado todo. La sensación de haber olvidado algo sólo era una sombra…

Apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras controlaba su respiración.

Lo habían engañado. Otra vez. Una vez más. Se dejó caer en la cama. Hedwig se arremolinó a su lado y Harry se prometió a sí mismo que sería la última vez que nadie lo engañaba y eso, incluía a Albus Dumbledore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues se acabó el prólogo. Que tal? Os gustó la idea?**

**Tengo algunas más pero aún no están desarrolladas en papel así que si ha sido de vuestro agrado, continuaré escribiendo, ya sabéis… todo depende de vosotros!!**

**Recordad como siempre que los personajes salvo los míos son de Rowling y que todo aquel que quiera utilizar algunos de mis personajes deberá pedirme antes permiso.**

**Un besito para todos, espero leeros pronto otra vez y como siempre recomiendo: Sed felices porque la felicidad se encuentra en uno mismo, no en lo que lo rodea.**

**Un besito para todos, que tengais un buen fin de semana!!!**


	2. Desaparecido

**Bueno pues hola otra vez!!!**

**Muchas, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, en serio… creí que no iba a gustar… así que agradezco de todo corazón el tiempo que os habeis molestado en escribirme vosotros, que sois:**

**Luna712, Hermiwg, derichbin, danny1989, macaen, camila, DaIUu. , Althea Elenear, P. Black, Shani 3000, ninniel, mica-prongs, Klass2008, carolagd, Sandy0329, majiss, juliju, Belin03, natiblackpotter, Karen, ameliaB, Terry Moon, amsp14, amsp14, naruweasley, Y0misma, Autosugestion, angie, Leyla, Rory Granger, sara fénix black, DonGato, Araitza**

**Y ahora un aviso. No sé cuando volveré a actualizar, pero al menos hasta dentro de tres semanas o más no espereis nada porque estoy con examenes y tengo que centrarme, ¿de acuerdo? Subo este capítulo porque no quería que etuvierais tanto tiempo sin nada… Así que no os quejeis que soy buena, eh!!**

**Jajajaja**

**Espero que disfruteis con este capítulo, un besito para todos y nos leemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 1. Desaparecido

Conocía a su marido lo suficiente para saber que no estaba bien. Cuando se sentaba en su sillón de cuero negro junto al fuego y se dedicaba a mirar la chimenea encendida, algo no estaba bien. La última vez que había estado en aquella posición había sido hacía diez años cuando había regresado de una reunión con el Lord. Nunca le había dicho qué era lo que le había dicho, jamás le había contado lo que el Lord le había pedido para demostrar su lealtad. No lo había necesitado.

Dos días después de aquella reunión, Lucius empezó a iniciar a Draco no sólo en lo que debía ser un Malfoy, sino en lo suponía ser un Caballero de la muerte a las órdenes del Lord Oscuro.

Caminó hasta él con paso lento y majestuoso, Lucius no la sintió aproximarse, y no fue hasta que ella se sentó a su lado, sobre el brazo del sillón que el rubio no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Lucius? –tanteó la mujer.

-Me ha pedido que le entregue a Draco –dijo él por toda respuesta.

La mujer quiso gritar, ahogar un gemido, abrir los ojos y despotricar. Pero una dama de su cuna no debía hacer tal cosa, mucho menos en presencia de su esposo. Se limitó a posar una mano sobre el brazo de su marido; allí donde él tenía la marca tenebrosa, allí donde ella también la tenía.

-¿Qué vas a…

Lucius esbozó una sonrisa, que a la luz del fuego se vio más horrible que nunca.

-No voy a entregarle a Draco –dijo él -. Lo quiere antes del verano pero maldita sea que no puedo entregarle a Draco. Prefiero matar a mi hijo yo mismo antes que verle en una vida de sufrimiento y agonía –contestó él.

Los ojos de Narcisa escudriñaron la puerta que había dejado entreabierta y le pareció ver el brillo grisáceo de su hijo antes de volver su atención a su esposo. Esperaba que Draco fuera tan listo e inteligente como lo había sido su padre dos años atrás.

Draco pensó que ya había escuchado suficiente y se alejó de la puerta del despacho que por primera vez desde que él recordaba, estaba abierta, aunque no de par en par, sí lo suficiente para que él pudiera escuchar la conversación; y si no conociera a su madre hubiese jurado que ella la había dejado entreabierta voluntariamente.

Pero ya había escuchado más de lo que había imaginado. Su padre siempre había sido un hombre recto, de carácter seco y adusto. Mirada gélida que él había heredado y gestos y ademanes firmes. Contrario a lo que la mayoría de los que les miraban, nunca había levantado una mano para golpearle a él o a su madre; era cierto que le había inculcado una creencia en la que él no creía; pero lo había hecho, estaba seguro, por el apellido Malfoy, no por él.

Era hora de tomar una decisión, aunque estaba convencido de que ya la había tomado aún sin ser consciente de ello.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hacía calor. Era un verano demasiado caluroso. Los pies descalzos sobre el suelo de parqué le refrescaban ligeramente, aunque no demasiado; por ello estaba en aquellos momentos en la pequeña terraza del piso superior con un vaso de agua helada en la mano dejando que las diminutas gotas que resbalaban desde el borde del vaso hacia la mano que lo sujetaba.

¿Dónde estaría ella? La muerte de Sirius el pasado curso escolar le había hecho recordar cosas que creía olvidadas… la tristeza de perder a sus amigos era algo que siempre iba a estar presente en su cabeza y en su corazón y algo que siempre iba a atormentar su alma por no haber sido capaz de hacer nada por impedir la muerte de James y Lily, la huida de Ann, la traición de Peter y las desapariciones de Emily y Danielle. Sonrió levemente. Danielle… La echaba terriblemente de menos. Era una realidad. En noches de verano como aquella, antes de que James y Lily murieran, antes de que Peter y Emily desaparecieran, antes de que Sirius fuera encarcelado y antes de que Annie decidiera vivir en la soledad, mucho antes de todo aquello… Danielle estaba a su lado.

Solían cenar ago fresco y suave, una ensalada de frutas quizá, a veces simplemente un pastel que ella habría puesto a enfriar en la nevera o quizá un plato de pasta con salsa de tomate que a ambos les gustaba tomar frío en lugar de caliente. Y luego, cuando el calor era insoportable y ni siquiera el hecho de estar descalzos sobre el suelo de parqué, solían escaparse al baño del piso superior, solían llenar la enorme bañera, regalo de James y agrandada por Lily cuando se mudaron allí, y la llenaban de agua tibia, más fría que caliente… y luego se amaban toda la noche, descubriendo en cada palabra cómplice, cada mirada dulce y cada sonrisa sincera, rincones que nunca se cansaban de recorrer desde que se habían casado en Hogwarts, hacía ya tanto tiempo…

Pero Danielle ya no estaba. Se había marchado diciéndole que necesitaba pensar, que necesitaba saber, que necesitaba… algo que ni ella sabía qué era… Le prometió que regresaría… Eso había ocurrido dos meses después del encarcelamiento de Sirius y él aún la esperaba porque Danielle Addams nunca rompía una promesa.

Había sido aquella noche cuando lo había visto. Una ventaja de la licantropía: sus sentidos desarrollados mucho más que si fuera un hombre normal. Bueno, eso y que _Afrodita _no había dejado de aletear nervioso en la repisa de la ventana, cosa que sólo ocurría cuando una lechuza u otro búho se acercaba demasiado a la casa.

Bajó a la planta baja tomando su varita de la mesita de noche de su habitación antes de bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta. No estaba preparado para aquello.

Harry. Harry Potter. Arrastraba con una mano el baúl que no parecía especialmente pesado pero que al chico, a juzgar por su expresión, parecía ser un peso desorbitado; en la otra mano, Hedwig iba altiva como siempre. Se fijó en las ropas del chico, demasiado grandes para su talla, como siempre, viejas y descoloridas, y a pesar de ello, limpias y remendadas; el cabello sudoroso y enmarañado, rebelde y despeinado cayendo sobre la frente de forma estudiada, como si él hubiese querido evitar que nadie se fijase en la cicatriz que estaba allí. Pero sus ojos. Sus ojos verdes tras aquellas gafas presentaban una angustia, un dolor y un miedo que nunca antes había visto en él.

Y aunque al principio creyó que Voldemort y sus mortífagos habían conseguido atacar la casa de Privet Drive y que, de algún modo, él había conseguido escapar, la angustia y el dolor de su mirada verde le hizo darse cuenta de que había algo más; algo más que iba más allá de aquello.

-¿Harry?-preguntó incapaz de decir nada más.

-Dime que tú no sabías nada Remus por favor… -le pidió.

-¿Qué…

-Necesito saberlo Remus –insistió el chico-. Necesito saber que no estoy solo por favor… no sé a quién acudir… no sé… -suspiró profundamente y exhaló el aire con una mezcla de risa nerviosa, la misma risa que Remus había escuchado de James cuando éste le había confesado que iba a pedirle a Lily que se casara con él-… no sé nada…

-Pasa dentro Harry. No te voy a dejar solo nunca –le aseguró.

Remus suspiró de nuevo. Harry no le había dicho nada desde entonces. Se había limitado a ducharse y acostarse en el cuarto que Remus le preparó; acariciando de forma distraída a Hedwig, quien no se había separado de su amo.

Estaba mal… estaba… dolido, triste, compungido y decepcionado… Como si alguien en quien él hubiera confiado su vida le hubiera traicionado y herido hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Lo había visto en sus ojos. Ojos verdes, vacíos, sin fondo… como un pozo perdido en la oscuridad del bosque.

No sabía qué podía hacer para ayudarle, si él no se dejaba ayudar, no podría hacer nada… No sabía qué debía hacer. Tomó un puñado de polvos flú y miró a _Afrodita_ sonriendo.

-Volveré enseguida –le aseguró a la lechuza-. Cuida de Harry, ¿de acuerdo?

El ave ululó y Remus se adentró en la chimenea.

-¡Despacho de Albus Dumbledore!

Arriba, en la habitación, Harry Potter seguía sin poder creer lo que aquel anciano había intentado hacerle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El silencio de aquella mazmorra era atronador. Oscuridad, calor y hasta cierto grado de humedad conveniente para que las pociones que allí se cocían estuviesen perfectas, en su estado más puro y soberbio.

Poca gente entendía el complicado arte de las pociones. Lo entendía y lo comprendía. No todo el mundo podía apreciar la suavidad de los diferentes tonos de colores, los diferentes aromas y los diferentes fuegos chisporroteando bajo los calderos; no todo el mundo podía darse cuenta de que las pociones eran un mundo a parte, un mundo donde poder refugiarse, donde poder hacer cien cosas distintas y donde las reacciones químicas estaban a la orden del día.

Apagó el caldero y tomando el vial lo llenó de aquel líquido de color entre el azul y el verde, de un apagado turquesa, un color extraño que él únicamente había visto en aquella poción y que no le cabía la menor duda de que era gracias al veneno de Nagini utilizado.

Miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto mezcla de hastío y de resignación. Oscuridad, soledad y vacío. Esas tres constantes siempre habían estado presentes en su vida y siempre lo estarían sin importar lo que hiciera para intentar cambiarlo, sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo para intentar cambiarlo.

Se odiaba. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser la persona en quién se había convertido; se odiaba a sí mismo por no tener las agallas suficientes para enfrentarse a Voldemort, por no tener las agallas suficientes siquiera para pronunciar el nombre de su señor en voz alta… Se odiaba por todas las personas a las que había matado y torturado, no de forma directa, pero sí indirectamente; por todas las vidas de mortífagos que había salvado, por todas las pociones de muerte en vida que había creado, por todas las pociones con sangre de unicornio que había realizado.

Se odiaba. Siempre se había odiado. Sólo una persona le había hecho ver que él tenía sentimientos; sólo una persona se había atrevido a hablarle y a tratarle como uno más, sólo esa persona se había arriesgado a intentar comprender y ser su amiga… pero como siempre… la había perdido… y había quedado en la soledad, una vez más…

-Snape, nuestro Lord quiere verte –dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta después de un par de golpes fuertes.

Severus se permitió sonreír levemente. Desde que había afirmado estar trabajando en una poción que podía hacer que perdieras la magia, nadie se atrevía a entrar en su laboratorio, lo cual era perfecto para que nadie le molestara con estupideces.

-¿Snape?

-Ya voy, Avery –dijo dándose cuenta de que debía contestar.

Los pasos al otro lado de la puerta se escucharon alejarse y Snape suspiró. Estaba cansado. Cansado de todo aquello, cansado de seguir teniendo que aparentar que era un mortífago, cansado de todo, de todos…

Se aseguró que todos los calderos estuvieran apagados y con un nuevo suspiro, recogió la máscara blanca y la capa negra que se echo sobre los hombros. La máscara yacía en un rincón de la mazmorra, junto a la túnica negra y la capa del mismo color, ambas raídas, viejas, solitarias… como solitario se sentía él cuando las llevaba puestas.

Contempló la máscara unos segundos… blanca… era irónico que precisamente fuera del color de la pureza. La primera vez que se la había puesto había sido un niño ansioso de poder, ansioso de ser alguien, ansioso de ser diferente y de ser tomado en cuenta… pero el peso de aquella máscara que una vez le había parecido algo totalmente natural e incluso liviano, había resultado ser una carga más pesada de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado, un peso que cada día que pasaba, que cada segundo, se le hacía más costoso de llevar sobre los hombros.

Sí, quizá sí había cometido un error. Más de uno, seguramente, aunque aquel era el mayor error de su vida y el único que nunca podría compensar ni hacer desaparecer ni simular que no existía.

Debería aprender a vivir con su error o morir en el intento.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Remus? –preguntó el director amablemente cuando Remus salió de la chimenea del despacho del hombre.

-Quería hablar de Harry –dijo sentándose y agradeciendo el gesto al anciano con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Le ha pasado algo? –preguntó Albus.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber –dijo Remus como si no tuviera importancia nade de lo que se estaba hablando allí.

Conocía a Albus. Lo conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano; había estado en aquel despacho en infinidad de veces junto a sus tres amigos, siendo adolescentes y se había encargado de observarle del mismo modo en que siempre observaba a los que tenía alrededor; era algo que no podía evitar y Sirius a veces bromeaba diciendo que seguramente era la curiosidad que mató al lobo. Remus nunca le había dado demasiada importancia, pero quizá Sirius había tenido razón después de todo.

Con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta de que podía sentir al lobo dentro de él, de que podía notar cuando estaba enfadado, nervioso, feliz o tranquilo… podía ver sus emociones a través de las suyas propias y se había dado cuenta de que, en la presencia de Albus, todo lo tranquilo y agradecido que el hombre le estaba a Albus, el lobo lo devolvía en inquietud y recelo. Y, Remus lo sabía perfectamente, el instinto de un animal era más fiable que el de cualquier hombre.

-No sé a qué te refieres Remus…

-¿No? –preguntó él agradeciendo que James le enseñara a mentir tan bien-. Harry lo sabe y me lo ha contado…

Albus le miró por encima de las gafas y Remus le sonrió.

-No lo intentes Remus, no soy tan bueno en oclumancia como Snape pero sabes que no puedo permitirme que todo el que pueda hacer legeremancia conmigo sepa mi condición de licántropo –le aconsejó. Albus le sonrió con calidez-. Así que dime… ¿nos ahorramos tiempo?

Albus sonrió.

-Tuve que hacerlo Remus… por su bien… -Remus se enderezó en su silla, atento a las palabras del anciano-… Es lo único que podía hacer y estoy seguro que entenderás que… -Remus no dijo nada, no se movió. Albus le miró incómodo-. Lo que no entiendo es cómo Harry ha podido volver a… -miró a Remus-… ¿sabes si ha soñado algo referente a Voldemort últimamente? –preguntó.

-¿Voldemort? –preguntó Remus interesado-. ¿Qué tiene que ver Voldemort con esto?

-Voldemort es el único que se me ocurre con el suficiente poder para haber hecho que mi hechizo de _obliviate controlado_ se viese rectificado y que Harry haya recuperado lo que intenté hacerle olvidar…

Remus clavó sus ojos dorados en Albus. Fríos. ¿Hacerle olvidar?

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Albus? –preguntó con voz gélida.

-A borrarle de la memoria todo lo referente a Sirius –dijo con voz tranquila.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Remus pensando que había oído mal.

-Harry estaba deprimido… fue por su bien… le hice un pequeño hechizo para que no se hiciera daño… borré de su memoria todo lo referente a Sirius…

No pudo seguir hablando. Remus se había levantado, tirado la silla y clavado las manos abiertas sobre la mesa de Albus mirándole fijamente y con una clara advertencia en los ojos.

-Dime que no has hecho eso de verdad –dijo con una mirada dura.

Albus no le contestó.

-¡Maldita sea Albus! –gritó Remus enfurecido-¿Cómo diablos te has atrevido a hacer algo así?

Y entonces Albus se dio cuenta de que Harry no le había dicho nada a Remus. No podía haberlo hecho. Si lo hubiera hecho, Remus no se habría sentado siquiera, habría aparecido en su despacho con la varita lista sin importarle quien de los dos magos fuera más poderoso y le habría utilizado como diana para sus prácticas de cualquier hechizo que le hubiese venido a la mente en aquellos momentos.

No, Remus no sabía nada. Él mismo se lo había dicho.

-¡¿Cómo diablos te has atrevido a hacer algo así?! –repitió.

La magia de Remus explotó y algunos frascos de cristal que había sobre la mesa de Albus se rompieron. La mirada del anciano se volvió de un azul oscuro temerosa y Remus sonrió para sí mismo. El lobo dentro de él se removió inquieto pero la fuerza del hombre pudo controlarlo, al menos parcialmente.

-¡Remus, contrólate! –gritó entonces Albus.

Frente a él, frente al licántropo, se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, no el director de Hogwarts, no la cabeza de la Orden del Fénix, sino el poderoso Albus Dumbledore en toda su esplendor, rodeado de aquella aura de color azul eléctrico. Fuerte, poderoso, indestructible a ojos de los demás.

-Lo que has hecho… -empezó a decir Remus en voz suave pero firme-… lo que has hecho no tiene nombre… no sé como catalogarlo ni cómo definirlo… Si James y Lily vieran lo que has hecho con su hijo ellos mismos se encargarían de destruirte –aseveró el hombre lobo-. A partir de hoy, Dumbledore, únicamente soy el profesor de defensa de este colegio… nada más.

-Remus… entiende que…

Los ojos de Remus se entrecerraron y la pupila se alargó, volviéndose de un negro oscuro, del mismo color en que se tornaban las noches de luna llena cuando el lobo surgía de él. Albus se dio cuenta de inmediato de este hecho.

-No quiero volver a hablar contigo nunca Dumbledore… No eres el mago que creía… ni tampoco la persona en quien una vez hube confiado mi vida. Y sólo por si te interesa saberlo –añadió con fingida sonrisa-, Harry Potter ya no está en Privet Drive…

-Está en Privet Drive –dijo seguro el anciano.

-¿De veras? –preguntó Remus-. ¿Por qué no vas a verle entonces? Quizá te lleves una sorpresa… -Albus le miró y Remus sonrió de forma felina, estremecedora, con la furia del lobo brillando en sus ojos.

-¿Sabes dónde está? –preguntó el anciano.

-No, no lo sé –mintió descaradamente-, y si no supiera, no te lo diría, te lo aseguro. Nos veremos en septiembre, Albus… ¡Ah, sí, otra cosa! –dijo mientras entraba en la chimenea-, será mejor que lo encuentre… no querrás que se alíe con quien le ha devuelto el recuerdo de Sirius, ¿verdad? –lanzó un puñado de polvos-¡Casa de Remus Lupin!

Albus se quedó mirando la chimenea largo rato.

-Voldemort… -susurró-. Francamente Harry, espero que no estés con él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se detuvo delante de la puerta y suspiró. Tenía que hablar con Hermione. Sabía lo que había hecho y sabía también porqué, pero ella tenía que saber que él lo sabía… Frunció el ceño. Ya se había liado con sus propios pensamientos, seguro que era el único que podía hacer tal cosa.

Ron golpeó la puerta de la habitación de su hermana ligeramente y abrió cuando Hermione se volvió asustada cerrando un gran libro de tapas rojas y gruesas. Suspiró aliviada pese a lanzarle una mirada desaprobatoria.

-¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?

-He llamado –contestó Ron encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad.

-¿Y no sabes esperar a que te den permiso? –preguntó ella de nuevo con ironía.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Ron-. ¿Y mi hermana?

-Salió con los gemelos –informó Hermione-, dijeron algo de ir a probar alguno de sus nuevos productos o no se qué… -dijo moviendo la mano y quitándole importancia a aquello.

-Espero que no intenten probar cosas raras en nadie –dijo con un estremecimiento.

Hermione le sonrió.

-Por cierto –dijo él sentándose en la cama y mirando a Hermione fijamente-. ¿Te he contado alguna vez que cuando era pequeño me pasé tres días sin saber quién era? –preguntó él de sopetón. Hermione le miró-. A mis hermanos se les ocurrió que era una gran y genial idea probar un poco de magia en mi y me lanzaron un _obliviate_ que hizo que se me olvidara todo lo que sabía y todo lo que tenía en la cabeza –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo… -empezó a preguntar ella con una sonrisa mientras imaginaba a un niño

-Y no te rías –amenazó él también intentando controlar la risa -. El caso es que para que no volviera a ocurrir algo así, mis padres crearon una burbuja de contención para _obliviate_ en toda la casa, como un escudo… -dijo dejando la frase en el aire-… y desde entonces cada vez que estamos en alguna casa lo hacen, supongo que ya por costumbre –se encogió de hombros.

Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la boca para ahogar un grito en cuánto se dio cuenta de lo que él le estaba diciendo. Él había escuchado su hechizo, él había sabido que ella había lanzado aquel hechizo…

-Lo siento Ron… -dijo ella sinceramente-… Yo sólo… -suspiró-… Sólo quería protegerte… Sé lo mucho que Harry significa para ti y no quería ponerte en el compromiso de elegir si lo que el profesor Albus había hecho estaba bien o no y además…

-Hermione… -la tranquilizó él caminando hasta ella y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Ella se vio obligada a levantar la cabeza porque Ron, que ya era bastante más alto que ella, había crecido durante el verano… otra vez-… No estoy enfadado contigo… pero no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? Sé cuando una cosa está bien o está mal aunque no me guste esa cosa en concreto… Deja que yo elija, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Y entonces ella asintió e hizo algo que nunca había hecho. Le abrazó. Rodeó la cintura del chico con sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza como si fuera su único anclaje de seguir allí donde estaban; le abrazó sinceramente, sólo porque parecía que era lo correcto hacerlo; le abrazó sólo porque le apetecía hacerlo. Y Ron, le devolvió el abrazo de una forma torpe que la hizo sonreír contra su pecho.

-Puede que no me guste lo que ha hecho Dumbledore… pero yo también creo que es lo mejor que podía hacer –ella se separó y le miró-. Después de todo… si yo estuviera en el lugar de Harry y descubriera ese libro… intentaría hacer ese hechizo… aunque eso supusiera aliarme con alguien lo suficientemente poderoso para que me ayudara –añadió con voz suave.

-Yo no creo que Harry…

-¿No? –preguntó él-. ¿Y por qué estabas escondiendo el libro? –preguntó-. Yo lo haría –declaró entonces.

-¿El qué?

-Aliarme con Voldemort si con eso pudiera recuperar a alguien muy importante para mí…

-Y Harry también lo haría –declaró Hermione. Ron asintió. Eso era algo que ambos sabían-. Por eso no podemos decirle lo que hay en este libro, Ron. No podemos decírselo o quizá perdamos a Harry…

Ron asintió, sellando en silencio una promesa recíproca de no decirle nada a Harry, al menos no por el momento.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Harry después de asegurarse de que éste dormía tranquilo, si podía llamar tranquilo al hecho de que los ojos del adolescente estuvieran hinchados y rojizos, seguramente, por haber estado llorando.

Lo había cubierto con la fina sábana y le había tendido el brazo a Hedwig que lo había mirado de forma insistente.

-Sólo voy a darte algo de comer Hedwig –le aseguró el licántropo-, luego podrás volver a subir con Harry.

Sólo así había conseguido que la lechuza saliera de allí. Había alimentado y dado de beber a su propia lechuza y a la de Harry y había estado meditando muy bien lo que había ocurrido en el despacho de Albus. El lobo aún estaba inquieto y, para que negarlo, él también.

Le costaba trabajo creer que Albus hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así… ¿cómo se había atrevido? Eran sus recuerdos… eran los recuerdos de Sirius… Si se lo hubiera hecho a él seguramente al descubrir la verdad se hubiera vuelto tan loco que ni siquiera habría intentado detener al lobo enfurecido…

Los recuerdos de Sirius… Demacrado después de salir de Azkaban, con la esperanza en sus ojos al ver a Harry por primera vez, frustrado por no poder salir de Grimmauld Place, fingiendo que todo estaba bien mientras cantaba aquel villancico tan horrible, enfadado enfrentándose a Snape como si siguieran siendo los chicos de doce años de Hogwarts… Las risas, los abrazos, las miradas, las promesas… todo… se lo había borrado todo.

Por primera vez, seguramente en su vida, Remus se planteó qué era peor… si un gran mago que utilizaba su poder para manipular a los que quería y como quería o un mago poderoso que utilizaba su poder para hacer daño y causar un caos pero sin ocultar nada… Suspiró al darse cuenta de que no tenía respuesta para eso.

Y aún sin saber si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, se sentó en la mesa del pequeño comedor con un pergamino y tinta y _Afrodita_ a su lado, quien, al igual que _Hedwig_, no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

Remus respiró profundamente y empezó a escribir una carta que estaba seguro cambiaría el curso de la vida de Harry para siempre… y posiblemente, también la suya propia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. La cúpula de Slytherin, como los llamaban en la casa de Hogwarts, al completo. Pansy estaba sentada en el sofá frente a él, con las piernas recogidas bajo su trasero y hojeando una revista de las que su madre dejaba por allí encima algunas veces. Sonrió. Resultaba curioso ver a la siempre aparentemente perfecta y estirada Parkinson sentada como si sólo fuera una niña pequeña. Y es que eso era lo que era Pansy. Una niña. Pocos sabía que la adolescente disfrutaba con las noches en el cuarto de ellos donde iba a hacer peleas con las almohadas, a desahogarse por algún capullo, o simplemente a dormir para no estar sola. Una niña que, igual que él, había crecido sabiendo de antemano cuál era su destino y cuál era su futuro, una niña que igual que él, no había querido nunca aceptar su destino.

Blaise estaba junto a Pansy mirándola, otra vez y para no variar. Draco rodó los ojos y miró a Crabbe que se encogió de hombros. ¿Cuándo le iba a decir de una vez por todas que estaba enamorado de Pansy? ¡Pero si era más que evidente!

Miró a Nott, el chico serio y responsable, todo lo contrario que Blaise, que se había acercado a su gran pasión, los libros y ahora miraba con detenimiento los últimos ejemplares adquiridos por la familia Malfoy. Frunció el ceño. Quizá él fuera el más difícil con el que iba a hablar de aquello.

-Bueno, Draco, ¿para qué nos has hecho venir? –preguntó Blaise sin dejar de mirar a Pansy.

Draco sonrió y se contuvo de decirle que si miraba tanto a Pansy, ésta terminaría por gastarse, en lugar de eso, carraspeó, se sentó mejor en su sillón y soltó la noticia.

-No voy a seguir a Voldemort –dijo simplemente.

Blaise dejó de mirar a Pansy. Pansy dejó de hojear el último número de la revista Corazón de Bruja, Nott se giró olvidando los libros de la estantería para mirar al rubio y Crabbe y Goyle se miraron un segundo antes de mirar a Malfoy.

-¡Por fin alguien dice algo sensato! –cortó la tensión del momento Blaise elevando las dos manos al cielo.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

-Necesito saber si estáis conmigo –añadió.

-¿Y necesitas preguntar? –Blaise fingió enfadarse-. Estoy contigo, Draco.

-Y yo también –dijo Pansy-. El negro me sienta fatal, no combina con mi cabello –añadió con falsa pose de modelo enfadada que hizo reír a Nott y a Crabbe.

-¿Nott? –preguntó Draco aún con una sonrisa.

Theodore le miró y se cruzó de brazos mientras se apoyaba en la estantería. Se estudiaron en silencio unos segundos. Malfoy rubio, Nott moreno; uno con la clase de la aristocracia en sus venas, el otro con la clase que había adquirido durante tantos años. Ambos ambiciosos, ambos inteligentes, ambos cazadores y no presas. Ambos admiradores del otro.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco cuando Nott curvó sus labios hacia arriba de forma tan imperceptible que el rubio podría haber dicho que sólo había sido un tic nervioso.

-Estoy contigo –dijo finalmente Nott sabiendo que era necesario decirlo en voz alta.

-Me alegro –le contestó Draco sinceramente.

Se giró para mirar a las dos moles de carne, huesos y piel que estaban en el otro lado del sofá, cerca de él, como siempre habían estado.

No eran tan estúpidos como los demás se empeñaban en creer. De echo, Vincent y Gregory eran muy inteligentes cuando se lo proponían, pero habían descubierto hacía mucho, que los tontos se enteraban de más cosas que los inteligentes. Ellos eran inteligentes, ambos lo sabían, los que estaban en aquella habitación lo sabían y con eso, tenían más que suficiente.

-Te seguiremos donde sea Draco –dijo entonces Crabbe. Goyle asintió.

Draco les sonrió. Amigos. Sí, aquellos eran sus únicos amigos. Y eran los mejores que podía desear.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No tenía sentido volver a leer aquellas líneas… había abierto el pergamino que _Hermes _le había traído con manos temblorosas… manos que había titubeado al ver aquella caligrafía cuidada y pulcra, tal y como la recordaba… líneas que había, prácticamente, memorizado en su cabeza y casi podía ver, si cerraba los ojos, los labios de Remus moviéndose mientras le hablaba…

"_Querida Annie…_

_Sé que estas líneas te sorprenderán… Prometí no intentar contactarte hasta que tú lo hicieras, prometí acudir a ti sólo en caso de extrema necesidad y hasta ahora lo he cumplido…Pero ahora te necesito Ann. La excusa es que me han pedido que encuentre una nueva profesora de Historia de la magia… el motivo es otro…Se trata de Harry. Harry necesita tu ayuda… Albus… Albus ha cometido la peor locura que podría haber hecho con él y está hundido en un pozo sin fondo del que no puedo sacarle yo solo…_

_Hace tiempo… cuando James y Lily murieron, cuando Sirius fue encarcelado… todos sentimos que algo dentro de nosotros se había ido con ellos… Luego… Danielle desapareció de mi vida… y tú… bueno… entendí que debías irte…"_

_Fue una época difícil para ti, para mí, para todos… La primera vez que vi a Harry… fue ver a James y a Lily… No lo imaginas Ann… ¿recuerdas cómo James solía desesperarse porque no conseguía que su cabello estuviera quieto? Harry ha heredado el cabello de su padre y los ojos… Merlín, Annie… tendrías que ver sus ojos… verdes e intensos como los de Lily… y su aura… es tan sencilla y humilde… Dios santo Ann… deberías verle…_

Lo había visto. En el funeral que le habían hecho a Sirius. Ella había ido pero no se había acercado. Pero desde donde estaba, lo había visto. Delgado, albo bajo para su edad, con los ojos verdes brillantes pero sin derramar una sola lágrima, mostrando la misma entereza que James Potter había mostrado siempre. Era idéntico a James… Había tenido el impulso se acercarse a él pero no lo había hecho. Albus Dumbledore estaba cerca de ellos, a su lado y Annie sabía que si estaba a menos de dos metros de Dumbledore, una guerra entre ambos podía estallar.

_Sé que te resultará duro y difícil volver aquí, volver a Hogwarts también fue difícil para mí por todo lo que ello implicaba… No te lo pediría si no fuera necesario e imprescindible… No se trata de mí Ann, sino de él…Necesito que vengas a mi casa, por favor… necesito que le ayudes porque sé que eres la única persona que puede hacerlo… Hiciste una promesa de bruja, ¿la recuerdas?_

Claro que lo recordaba… Nunca podría olvidarlo. Fue cuando nació Harry. No pudo resistir el sonreír al recordar qué había ocurrido. Habían ido a casa de los Potter para impedir que Lily matara a James dado que el hombre se había puesto un poco histérico. Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que Lily hacía tres días que había salido de cuentas, era algo bastante normal para un padre primerizo, o al menos eso era lo que Remus decía para disculparle y para que Peter y Sirius no le tomaran tanto el pelo como lo hacían… Sirius… Sonrió. Siguió leyendo la carta una vez más.

_Necesito que la cumplas ahora porque si no nos damos prisa, no habrá Harry en quien poder cumplirla… Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte que vengas, a pedirte que recuerdes algunos de los momentos más dolorosos de tu vida… de la mía… pero no puedo acudir a nadie más y sinceramente, no quiero acudir a nadie más…_

_Por favor Ann, esperaré tu respuesta, Hermes esperará tu respuesta._

_Un abrazo de tu amigo sincero, Remus J. Lupin. Profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts."_

Suspiró profundamente. No quería regresar a Hogwarts. No quería volver a aquellos pasillos llenos de recuerdos con sus amigas, con los chicos, con Sirius… En cada rincón recordaría un beso, una caricia o un abrazo… una lágrima no derramada, una sonrisa escondida, un secreto no desvelado… Hogwarts se había quedado con parte de su corazón y también con parte del corazón de sus amigos… y no estaba preparada para ello… no estaba preparada para volver a recuperarlo.

Pero por otro lado… Harry… Se lo debía a Harry… Le había hecho aquella promesa la primera vez que lo había cogido en brazos…

_(flashback)_

_-¡Venimos a ver al mocoso! –gritó Sirius entrando en la habitación y haciendo reír a la pelirroja._

_-Sirius, esto es un hospital –le reprochó Remus pero sonriendo también divertido y ansioso por ver al primer nuevo merodeador._

_-Es precioso, Lily… -dijo Emily mirando al bebé en la cuna junto a la pelirroja que asintió satisfecha-. Es niño ¿verdad?_

_-Sí –dijo James. Remus sonrió y Peter frunció el ceño-. Espera, ¿habéis hecho apuestas sobre mi hijo?_

_-Sólo una pequeña apuesta de amigos… -aseguró Danielle acercándose a ver al pequeño-. ¿Tenéis ya nombre?_

_-Pues aún no… -confesó Lily-. Habíamos pensado en llamarle Albert…_

_Peter frunció el ceño y Dani lo imitó._

_-Vale –concedió James-, ese no… Mmmm ¿qué tal… Jack?_

_-¡No puedes ponerle ese nombre, es horrible! –gritó de nuevo Sirius._

_El pequeño empezó a berrear._

_-Ya le has despertado –le recriminó Emily mirando a Sirius._

_-No es cierto –se defendió el moreno-. Cornamenta, dile a Banks que no e cierto que yo haya despertado a este enano._

_-No es un enano, es un bebé y sí, le has despertado –dijo Danielle rodando los ojos-. Sirius, ¡se te escuchaba en todo el hospital!_

_-¡Tu lo has despertado, haz que se calle! –advirtió Lily divertida._

_Sirius tomó al pequeño y lo abrazó haciendo que éste dejara de llorar inmediatamente._

_-Harry… -dijo entonces Sirius. James le miró-. Harold… como tu padre… -se defendió el moreno._

_James miró a Lily y esta asintió._

_-Harry James Potter… me gusta –afirmó James mirando como el bebé pasaba de brazos de Dani a los de Peter._

_-Es perfecto que hayas sido tú quien haya elegido el nombre Canuto –dijo James._

_Sirius miró a su novia pero Annie se limitó a encogerse de hombros indicándole que no tenía ni idea de qué iba todo aquello._

_-Nosotros… -empezó a decir Lily-… James, ¿por qué no se lo dices tú?_

_El hombre sonrió y besó a su mujer en la frente; tomó a su hijo de brazos de Peter y se lo entregó a Sirius mientras Emily sonreía divertida al ver la cara de enfado de su novio por no poder seguir cogiendo a aquel niño._

_-¿Estás seguro de que si se le cae no se rompe, Lily? –preguntó inocentemente. La pelirroja rió desde la cama._

_-Sirius, Lily y yo hemos decidido que tú y Ann seáis los padrinos de Harry –le dijo afianzando a su hijo en los brazos de su recién estrenado padrino-. Sujétale bien la cabeza o Lily pateará la tuya –añadió divertido al ver como su esposa observaba desde la cama que su hijo estuviera bien._

_-¿Yo? –preguntó Sirius-. ¿Quieres que yo sea el padrino de Harry?_

_-Ajá –confirmó James con una sonrisa-. ¿Quién mejor que mi hermano? –preguntó retóricamente._

_-Pues Remus, por ejemplo –contestó Emily traviesa de nuevo-, con él al menos te asegurarías que no cometiera locuras…_

_-Y lo dice precisamente la chica que salió con medio Slytherin para averiguar quién le había robado su diario a Lily en segundo –contrarreplicó Sirius._

_Peter rodó los ojos y miró a Remus._

_-Siempre van a estar igual ¿verdad?_

_-¿Y para qué quieres que cambien? –interrumpió la conversación Dani-. Con que no se maten, a mí me sirve._

_Ann rodó los ojos y aprovechando que Sirius estaba ocupado en uno de sus intercambios de opiniones con Emi, estiró los brazos y tomó a Harry con una maestría absoluta que hizo que James la mirara enarcando una ceja._

_-Me gustan los niños –se defendió la rubia cuando vio la mirada de James-, y no, James; no vamos a hacerte padrino tan pronto –el hombre de gafas rió sonoramente pero Ann lo ignoró; demasiado acostumbrada a las miradas de James._

_Sostuvo a Harry contra su pecho y lo analizó. Era una cosita preciosa. Con dos manitas, dos piecitos y unas orejitas diminutas igual que su nariz y la boca que parecía sonreírle. Estaba calmado y tenía el ceño fruncido. Y cuando abrió los ojos y la miró, a Ann casi se le para el corazón; es cierto que los ojos de los niños recién nacidos cambian después de unos días; pero los ojos de aquel bebé eran de un color verde tan intensos, que Ann no tuvo ninguna duda que tendría la misma mirada de su padre con los ojos de Lily._

_-Harry… -susurró acariciándole la frente y haciendo que él dejara de fruncir el ceño-. Te prometo que nunca vas a estar solo, Harry… -le sonrió con dulzura-… es una promesa de bruja._

_(fin flashback)_

Sí, quizá era hora de cumplir aquella promesa. Suspirando, empezó a escribir una respuesta; una respuesta que no sabía si era la acertada o la equivocada, pero era la respuesta que necesitaba escribir.

Cuando _Hermes_ desapareció de su casa con aquella nota, ella se acurrucó más en su capa. La decisión ya había sido tomada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues se acabó por hoy…**

**Espero que seais pacientes porque estoy con los examenes de la uni y además no tengo ningún otro capítulo escrito, así que ya sabeis…**

**Comentarios y demás, donde siempre.**

**Un poquito de paciencia.**

**Sed buenos**

**Y sed felices.**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	3. Promesa

**Hola a todos!!! Que tal??**

**Yo ya he encargado mi libro de Harry Potter para cuando salga aquí en España, a ver, que levante la mano quién ya lo tenga encargado!!!**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y reviews a:**

**Mica-prongs, macaen, Carmelia-skar, luna712, Tere Tonks, Noemí Potter, Araitz, derichbin, noiraaa, Pau Potter Black, Leyla, Klass2008, natyblackpotter, Autosugestion, Mawi, Rory Granger, camila, majiss, amsp14, Y0misma, Belin03, Terry Moon, DonGato, joysherm**

**Y ahora, os dejo con el capítulo que espero que sea de vuestro agrado, ok? Un besito para todos, nos vemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 2. Promesa

Danielle despertó con aquella extraña sensación de que aquel día iba a ocurrir algo y sin saber qué. En cuanto abrió los ojos lo supo. Supo que algo estaba cambiando. Supo que algo había cambiado. Lo podía notar en la brisa fresca de la mañana que se colaba por la ventana acariciándole el rostro, lo notaba en el silbar del viento moviéndose a su antojo entre las copas de los árboles, en el cantar de los pájaros, en el rugir de las olas, en cada ser vivo que estaba cerca de allí… Simplemente lo notaba. Dio otro sorbo a su taza roja y dorada y sonrió al fijarse en los colores. Gryffindor hasta la muerte.

Gryffindor… Valiente Gryffindor que se escondía en aquel paraíso para no enfrentarse a la persona que más amaba, para no enfrentarse a un pasado que aún no había asumido y que no sabía si algún día llegaría a asumir.

Dio un último sorbo a la taza mientras aquel escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal y casi sin darse cuenta, movió su mano hacia la mesa en busca de su varita que aferró con fuerza, firmeza y suavidad al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose segura repentinamente. Algo estaba pasando, no había duda. Siempre había tenido aquel sexto sentido para saber cuándo pasaba algo fuera de o común, algo extraño, diferente, algo que no debería estar pasando… y siempre notaba el mismo escalofrío.

En un intento de sentirse más confortada y segura si eso era posible, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se arrodilló en el centro de la habitación, sujetando la varita en el tirante de la camisa que llevaba y dando una vuelta para afirmarla; echó a un lado la alfombra rojiza y levantó la tabla suelta del suelo de madera con un poco de esfuerzo mientras tosía ligeramente por el polvo acumulado. Sacó con cuidado algo envuelto en aquel paño rojizo y negro que se mantenía, por un hechizo, limpio ya que repelía el polvo completamente.

Dejó el objeto sobre el suelo, y se sentó en el suelo ella también, con las piernas cruzadas; desenvolvió el paño y quedó ante ella la visión de un libro grueso, de tosco lomo negro y con la grabación de una estrella de siete puntas en el frontal de la portada.

Y como siempre que veía aquel libro, un solo nombre acudió a su boca y se deslizó entre sus labios, casi temerosa de pronunciarlo.

-Emily… -murmuró.

Su amiga. Su mejor amiga. Había cometido el error más estúpido que jamás nadie pudiera cometer… Intentar arreglar las cosas solas sin contar con sus amigos. Y el precio había sido su vida.

Pasó su varita por encima del libro y éste reaccionó iluminándose con una luz rojiza, abriéndose la cubierta inmediatamente después de un ligero "clic". Pasó la portada y luego las dos primeras páginas ignorando lo que estaba escrito en ellas; no necesitaba hacerlo, lo sabía de memoria; incluso la caligrafía… la primera nota era de Matthew… la segunda de Emily.

No quería leerlas de nuevo, no otra vez. No quería terminar llorando como una magdalena como la última vez que lo había leído.

Pasó directamente las páginas hasta llegar a la que quería ver. Aquella que tenía lo que parecía ser un poema en algún idioma extraño que no había sabido descifrar y ni siquiera leer. Ella nunca había sido buena para descifrar palabras extrañas. Probablemente nunca lo sería. Lily lo habría conseguido y también Remus y Sirius si se hubiera puesto en serio… pero ella no. Pasó los dedos por encima de las letras grabadas sin entender su significado y sus ojos se posaron sobre el dibujo de la página de al lado.

Una estrella de siete puntas y en cada uno de los vértices un símbolo… El agua, el fuego, la tierra, el aire, el universo, el cielo y el infierno; y en el centro de la estrella la figura de un hombre borrosa pero perfectamente visible sosteniendo en su mano derecha algo que se había borrado mientras que su mano izquierda estaba estirada hacia arriba como si intentase, de algún modo, lograr tocar el universo que era el símbolo que tenía arriba.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó en un susurro.

-Si esperas que te conteste eso es que estás tan loca como una bruja visitando a los colonos por acción de gracias –dijo divertida una voz femenina.

Emily sonrió y se giró hacia la puerta reconociendo el aura de Annie incluso antes que su voz.

-Ann, ¿qué haces aquí?

Cerró el libro con suavidad, lo volvió a guardar en la caja empolvada y ésta bajo el suelo, oculta bajo la tabla suelta debajo de la alfombra.

-Voy a volver –dijo simplemente. Danielle la miró-. Y quiero que tú vengas conmigo. Te necesito allí Dani.

-Yo no hice ninguna promesa a Harry –replicó Danielle reacia.

-No, pero sí me la hiciste a mí, ¿recuerdas? Y a Emi y a Lily… "Juntas siempre que necesitemos ayuda" –le recordó Annie con una ligera sonrisa-. Y yo te necesito allí.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Danielle-. Sea lo que sea puedo hacerlo aquí.

Ann negó con la cabeza.

-Sé que esto es muy duro para ti, cariño –le dijo con suavidad-, sé que no quieres enfrentarte a Remus, que aún no estás preparada para enfrentarte a Remus… Pero te necesito allí… Eres la mejor enseñando ciertas cosas relacionada con la magia –añadió con cierto tono pícaro-. Te necesito allí por Harry… Te necesito.

Cuando Danielle suspiró con cansancio, Ann sonrió. Quizá saliera algo bueno de todo aquello.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se armó de valor y llamó a la puerta de Harry. Después de un par de segundos, notó como el hechizo bloqueador era quitado y sonrió al recordar que eso mismo era lo que hacía Lily cuando quería estar sola y no dejaba a James entrar en la habitación.

-¿Harry? –preguntó si atreverse a entrar- ¿Puedo entrar?

-Pasa Remus.

El espacio que recibió a Remus era tan desolador como la misma figura de Harry, si es que aquel chico jadeante, furioso y con los nervios tan a flor de piel que se notaba la tensión en cada parte de su cuerpo, era Harry. Estaba sudando, tenía el cabello rebelde y algo largo pegajoso y sucio, revuelto; el rostro tenso, la varita firmemente apretada en su mano derecha y sus ojos verdes relampagueando de furia e ira no se apartaban del montón de pertenencias que había frente a él.

Remus pasó con cuidado; sabía que debía de tratarle con cierto tacto si no quería tener a un furioso adolescente de dieciséis años recién cumplidos enfadado contra él y utilizando seguramente, magia espontánea e involuntaria, cargada de miedo, dolor y rabia que, desde luego, no quería probar hasta donde quería llegar. Le bastaba con suponerlo.

Dirigió sus ojos dorados hacia el montón de cosas que Harry había apilado. Su baúl, libros de magia, una réplica de la copa de Quiddich, fotografías de Hogwarts, su primera carta del colegio que él sabía que el chico guardaba como si fuera oro en paño, una caja con un par de snitchs e incluso su escoba estaba allí. Remus dedujo que sólo se había salvado de lo que parecía ser una improvisada pira, la vieja capa invisible de James que reposaba doblada sobre la cama de Harry, la fotografía del matrimonio Potter con un Harry bebé, el libro de literatura muggle que él mismo le había regalado aquel año y el espejo intercomunicador que Sirius le había dado el año anterior como regalo de Navidad y que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de usar; poco más podía verse en un pequeño rincón de la cama junto a la jaula de Hedwig quien miraba a su dueño con lo que parecía ser cierto dolor en los ojos opacos.

-¿Harry? –tanteó- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No quiero –contestó Harry por toda respuesta. Remus le miró-. No quiero tener nada que ver con la magia… no quiero tener nada que ver con ese mundo nunca más.

-Harry… -empezó a decirle Remus.

-No –su voz sonó fría y distante, con el mismo tiente de advertencia que teñía la voz de James cuando estaba seguro de algo-. No vas a convencerme Remus. No quiero nada que ver con la magia… No quiero saber nada de pociones, hechizos, encantamientos, ni transformaciones… no quiero tener nada que ver con el mundo mágico, Dumbledore y sus manipulaciones, nunca más. No quiero seguir sufriendo… Ya estoy cansado…

Remus lo entendía. Lo entendía perfectamente, mejor incluso de lo que Harry pudiera llegar a penar.

Dio un par de pasos y se sentó en la cama, tomando la fotografía de James y Lily y sonriendo con cariño.

-No puedes alejarte de la magia siempre Harry… -le dijo simplemente.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó él-. Sólo necesito un hechizo y todo eso desaparecerá.

El hombre le sonrió indulgente.

-Los libros, las túnicas, los calderos, las escobas… todo eso puede desaparecer pero nada hará que la magia desaparezca… No puedes alejarte de la magia, Harry… -la mano de Harry tuvo un leve titubeo y Remus siguió hablando-. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque forma parte de ti… Es como el color de tus ojos… puedes cambiarlos con un hechizo ilusorio, o puedes ponerte lentillas que harán que se vean diferentes… pero cuando el hechizo acabe, cuando las lentillas caigan… volverán a ser verdes… -le dijo a media voz, consciente de que aquel tema no era el preferido de Harry-… La magia forma parte de ti Harry… Si la apartas de tu vida, sólo serás media persona…

No contestó inmediatamente, pero sus ojos verdes apagados, le miraron, como si quisieran contestar lo que su boca no quería decir…

Remus le miró. La misma mirada de James cuando trataba un tema serio; la misma mirada preocupada y distante, como si intentara analizar la situación en la distancia y no fuera capaz de hacerlo por mucho que lo deseara.

-¿Harry? –preguntó pidiendo una explicación en silencio.

Y cuando la explicación le llegó, sonó dura y fría; no era la respuesta que Remus había esperado.

-Quizá quiera ser sólo media persona…

-¿Por qué no dejas que yo guarde todo esto por ti? –sugirió-. Quizá en algún momento quieras volver a ser más que media persona.

Harry le miró y bajó la varita mientras asentía.

-No quiero volver a verlo Remus, si veo algo de esto otra vez, no dudaré en quemarlo –el hombre le miró indicándole que le había comprendido y Harry alzó una mano hacia donde Hedwig voló rápidamente.

Cuando se quedó solo, Remus suspiró.

-Ven pronto Annie… ya no sé qué hacer…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nunca jamás en la vida hubiera imaginado que al abrir la puerta, se encontraría con la mirada fría y altiva de Lucius Malfoy. Por instinto de protección, Ginny dio un paso hacia atrás y se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón donde llevaba guardada su varita.

Lucius rodó los ojos y Draco sonrió de forma arrogante. Narcisa parecía dividida entre la desilusión y la comprensión. Era una reacción bastante normal.

-¿Podríamos hablar con tus padres, Ginebra? –preguntó Narcisa.

La pelirroja negó.

-¿No están? –insistió Narcisa.

Ginny volvió a negar.

-Ya veo… ¿podemos esperarles dentro? –preguntó esta vez Lucius.

La negación de la pelirroja fue aún mayor y más energética si es que eso era posible. Draco dejó escapar una sonrisa de autosatisfacción y una risita arrogante que hizo que Ginny le mirara furiosa, aunque él omitió aquella mirada de forma condescendiente.

-No podemos culparla Lucius… -dijo Narcisa cuando vio que su esposo iba a decir algo-. Seguramente Arthur y Molly han puesto una barrera para impedir el paso de mortífagos, ¿verdad? –preguntó esta vez mirando a la chica. Ella asintió y Narcisa le sonrió con una dulzura que la pelirroja jamás hubiera imaginado ver alguna vez en aquella mujer-. Entonces solos diles que hemos venido y que nos manden una lechuza cuando lleguen, necesitamos hablar con Dumbledore, ¿de acuerdo?

Aún demasiado impresionada o asustada por aquello, Ginny se limitó a asentir en silencio y Narcisa asintió satisfecha. Ya era bastante haber logrado que ella lo entendiera, al menos con la presencia de Lucius y Draco allí.

-Bien, buenas noches, pequeña.

A modo de saludo de despedida, Lucius la miró antes de girarse y hacer que su capa ondeara; Ginny asintió y Draco hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza que no pareció, para nada, un gesto arrogante ni altivo como lo que él acostumbraba a dedicarle a todo el mundo, especialmente si ese "todo el mundo" era pelirrojo, con pecas y se apellidaba Weasley.

Ginny cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella como si de ese modo pudiera simular que allí no había pasado nada. Parpadeó. ¿Los Malfoy en su casa? Movió la cabeza y rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana para comprobar como los tres magos se desaparecían en el jardín de su casa. ¡Los Malfoy en su casa! En momentos como aquel agradecía a sus padres que la siguieran tratando como una niña y protegieran la casa con aquella barrera.

-¡Pig! –llamó.

La pequeña lechuza juguetona se acercó revoloteando hasta su dueña y se posó en su mano.

-Tienes que llevarle una carta a papá y mamá –declaró mirndo al animal fijamente como si pudiera entenderla-. ¡Es urgente! –lo meditó un poco-. Y otra a Fred y George. No quiero volver a estar sola si los Malfoy vuelven a venir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ann se detuvo a unos metros de la casa. Sonrió. Ella tampoco se atrevía a llamar, ni siquiera a acercarse a la puerta… ¿Qué podía decirle? Quince años eran muchos años, demasiado tiempo, demasiados años… demasiadas cosas sin hablar, muchas miradas perdidas, muchas caricias olvidadas… ¿Qué podía decirle? Era su ahijado, desde luego, y quería estar con él si cumpliendo su promesa conseguía aliviar un poco del dolor que lo atormentaba; pero no sabía como acercarse a aquel chico junto al que nunca había estado, no por decisión propia, sino por decisión ajena.

Sonrió nerviosamente mientras miraba hacia el lago donde, sin duda estaría Danielle. Se preguntó en silencio si debería estar con ella, no para asegurarse que no se escapara huyendo de Remus de nuevo, sino, simplemente, para asegurarse de que ella encontraba el valor suficiente para mirar a los ojos de Harry y decirle que era su madrina… una madrina que no había estado en su vida nunca.

Sintió un escalofrío parecido al que había sentido aquella vez en aquella celda cuando había estado encerrada con Remus y Lily… una mezcla de temor, miedo, impotencia y resignación; no queriendo hacerlo y al mismo tiempo sabiendo que debía hacerlo.

Decididamente, pensó mientras se colocaba de espaldas a la casa como si aquello pudiera de alguna forma darle las fuerzas y el valor necesario para hacerlo, desearía estar con Dani en lugar de allí.

_(flashback)_

_Danielle miró a su alrededor. Recordaba aquella casa a las afueras de la ciudad. La había comprado Remus como regalo de cumpleaños para ella y le había prometido que cuando se casaran, tendrían una casa junto a la de James y Sirius. Suspiró derrotada. Ella no le había dejado cumplir su promesa._

_Habían pasado muchos años, quizá demasiado tiempo después de todo y aún así, seguía sintiendo lo mismo que sentía siendo una adolescente cada vez que sabía que iba a ver a Remus… Esa extraña sensación mezcla de nerviosismo, deseos de verle y al mismo tiempo de ser invisible… ese cosquilleo en el estómago… esa sensación de vértigo y de deseos contenidos, esa necesidad de gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorada del hombre más maravilloso de la tierra y que cualquiera que dijera lo contrario debería enfrentarse a su varita y a su enfado. _

_Lo mismo que sentía siendo una adolescente, lo mismo que había sentido durante los últimos quince años y que jamás había olvidado, que jamás podría borrar ni olvidar. _

_¿Cómo seguiría él? Cada noche que había pasado en la isla, echándole de menos, extrañando sus brazos, extrañando su respiración junto a su oído mientras la abrazaba, echando en falta su voz, el brillo de sus ojos dorados, la agresividad cuando se acercaba la luna llena, sus cicatrices, sus sonrisas, sus besos… cada una de esas noches, había imaginado reunir el valor necesario para volver y enfrentarle, para volver y decirle "necesitaba respirar", para volver y decirle "necesitaba a Sirius"… pero nunca lo había hecho, jamás había reunido ese valor que tanto necesitaba y que ahora, en aquellos momentos, de repente, era necesario que tuviera._

_Annie estaba a su lado, como siempre. Como cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Ann siempre estaba al lado de todas, al lado de todos… nunca dejaba que nadie cayera porque le faltaba tiempo para ayudarles… a ella le había ayudado mucho._

_Ann dio un par de pasos hacia la casa de Remus pero se detuvo al ver como Danielle, tal y como ella pensaba, se detuvo con las manos temblando. La entendía. La entendía perfectamente. La miró pidiéndole una explicación, pidiéndole que confiara en ella; la morena lo hizo._

_-No puedo hacerlo Annie –le dijo Danielle tomándola de la mano-. Por favor, no me obligues a hacerlo, no seré capaz de hacerlo…_

_La mujer rubia le sonrió con condescendencia transmitiéndole aquella paz que siempre irradiaba, nada había cambiado en aquel momento para ellas dos, era como si hubieran vuelto al pasado y Dani no quisiera hacer algún examen de historia de la magia y Ann la estuviese apoyando para decirle que todo saldría bien… parecía mentira como esas simples palabras en boca de Annie actuaban como un bálsamo de tranquilidad en el alma que aquel que la escuchara._

_-¿No lo sientes? –dijo simplemente Ann-. ¿No sientes su aura, Dani? –la morena la miró y Ann sintió un leve escalofrío al notar el parecido entre los ojos de Danielle y los de Sirius-. Está alterada, furiosa, indecisa, contradictoria, enfadada, desconfiada… ¿no la sientes?_

_Claro que la sentía. Era una gran magia, poderosa, altiva, diferente a las que había sentido hasta aquel momento en toda su vida. Había aprendido a sentir auras hacía diez años, después de darse cuenta que su magia canalizada era capaz de sentir otras presencias en distancias breves y cortas y en todo aquel tiempo, jamás había sentido algo parecido. En aquel momento, mientras sentía la magia de Harry rodeándola, pensó en que quizá su aura fuera la mezcla de las auras de Lily y James y deseó con todas sus fuerzas, que ambos estuvieran allí, que ambos estuvieran vivos… Harry no se merecía la vida que había llevado, ni ella tampoco._

_-Pero no puedo…_

_-Dani –la interrumpió Ann-. Es Remus. Sólo es Remus… -le sonrió-. Es más probable que me grite a mí por no decirle donde estabas que a ti por no haber estado en todo este tiempo._

_-Quince años, Ann –le contestó la morena-. Todo este tiempo han sido quince años… yo no… no puedo presentarme simplemente y decirle "hola, he vuelto, ¿me has echado de menos?" –Ann ahogó una carcajada y Dani no tuvo más opción que reír al darse cuenta de que aquello era algo irreal._

_-Danielle –le dijo con aquel tono maternal que tan bien conocía Dani-, es Remus, está enamorado de ti desde hace años, te quiere y ese anillo que llevas en el dedo dice que tú también le quieres. ¿Recuerdas lo que decía Emi?_

_La morena asintió con una sonrisa._

_-No importa el tiempo que pase… cuando amas a alguien, le amarás hasta el mismo infierno… -repitió Danielle. Respiró profundamente._

_-Bien, ahora –le tendió la mano-. Yo tengo un ahijado que conocer y tú un marido al que le debes explicar algunas cosas._

_Dani asintió. Respiró profundamente, contó hasta diez y soltó el aire. La casa de Remus parecía más grande que de costumbre y el aire parecía más pesado que de costumbre._

_-En la laguna, dile que alguien quiere hablar con él en el lago… -le pidió Danielle entonces. Ann la miró enarcando una ceja-. Te prometo que estaré allí Annie, no voy a escaparme a ningún sitio –añadió con un deje divertido._

_-Está bien. Pero recuerda que no puedes esconderte de mí, Danielle _

_El aura de Harry estaba alrededor. Iba a ser un trabajo difícil._

_(fin flashback)_

Tan absorta estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la casa se había abierto y que alguien la estaba mirando con aquella sonrisa amable que siempre lo había caracterizado.

Ella seguía de espaldas a la puerta, intentando serenarse, intentando tranquilizarse… y sin conseguirlo. Ni siquiera percibió la magia de Remus hasta que éste estuvo a su lado, con las manos cruzadas en la espalda y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, en el mismo punto hacia donde estaba mirando ella.

-Bonita vista ¿verdad?

Ann se sobresaltó ligeramente y su mano derecha que ya había aferrado su varita se relajó al reconocer la voz de Remus y al girar su rostro y descubrir una vez más sus ojos y su sonrisa que invitaba a la dulzura y la suavidad.

-Remus… -dijo simplemente-… no vuelvas a asustarme así en la vida… Creía que habías dejado de hacer estas cosas cuando salimos de Hogwarts.

Remus se limitó a sonreírle antes de abrazarla con cierta suavidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como ella se relajaba en aquel abrazo, cómplices ambos de tantas cosas pasadas como inciertas.

-Ya sabes lo que decía James –se encogió él de hombros sin romper el abrazo-. Merodeador una vez, merodeador para siempre.

La escuchó reír suavemente mientras le devolvía el abrazo como si con aquel gesto pudieran borrar tantos años de silencio, tantos años de tristeza, de recuerdos, de complicidad, de secretos, de dolor…

Seguía siendo tan bonita como siempre; seguía teniendo tantas curvas como siempre, y una gordura hermosa, bien proporcionada en su pecho, cintura y caderas; el cabello rubio brillaba y aún olía a rosas. Siempre olía a rosas, desde que él pudiera recordar. Sonrió cuando se acordó de aquel perfume que le compró por Navidad y para el que se pasó dos días enteros buscándolo. Rosas…. Dani siempre olía a manzana y flores silvestres.

-¿Qué ha pasado Remus? –preguntó entonces ella simplemente mientras se dejaba abrazar por el licántropo.

Remus suspiró sabiendo que en cuanto le dijera lo ocurrido, decir que Ann se enfadaría mucho, muchísimo, sería quedarse corto. Pero Annie le conocía lo suficiente para saber que cuando se callaba mientras pensaba en una respuesta a alguna pregunta, significaba que intentaba suavizar las cosas. Sintió como la mujer rubia se tensaba dentro de su abrazo y prácticamente podía imaginarla, aún sin mirarla, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Remus? –insistió la bruja.

-Albus… él… -Annie no quiso escuchar nada más. Se separó repentinamente del mago mirándole con una mezcla de curiosidad, ira y decepción que hubiera conmovido y asustado a cualquiera que la conociera. Era en momentos como aquel cuando comprendía por qué Sirius siempre decía que a través de los ojos de Ann era como mejor se la podía conocer.

-¿Qué ha hecho?

-Le lanzó un _obliviate_ a Harry –dijo con media voz sin estar seguro de que decírselo a Annie fuera la mejor de sus ideas y antes de que la bruja abriera la boca para protestar, gritar y asegurar que Voldemort era el mismo diablo, se aseguró de decir todo lo que sabía-. Quiso que Harry borrara todos los recuerdos de Sirius y…

Pero Ann no quería hablar más. Se separó de Remus y si no hubiera sido porque éste adivinó sus intenciones y la aferró por ambos hombros, seguramente Albus estaría muerto en aquel momento. No era algo que él mismo no hubiera estado tentado a hacer pero la idea de que Annie terminara en Azkaban no era algo que le agradara mucho, sinceramente.

-Ya hablarás con él –le aseguro Remus intentando calmarla-. Le tengo una sorpresa a Albus… -Ann le miró enarcando una ceja-. ¿Qué? Quiero a Harry como si fuera un hijo y quería a Sirius como si fuera un hermano… ¿creías que iba a poyar a Albus en esto?

Ann consiguió sonreír levemente. No, claro que no lo creía. Eso hubiera sido algo completamente inconcebible.

-Pero lo primero es lo primero –añadió el mago-. La magia de Harry está muy inestable Ann.

-Lo sé, la puedo notar muy alterada –corroboró la bruja-. Espero que la promesa le ayude.

-¿Sabes lo que significa si haces eso? –le preguntó.

Ann enarcó una ceja mientras le miraba.

-Que no nos hayamos visto durante tanto tiempo no significa que me haya vuelto idiota, Remus –le contestó sarcástica-. Sé perfectamente lo que eso significa y no me importa –añadió-. Se lo debo por todos estos años…

Remus le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

-No pudiste hacer nada Annie… deja de torturarte con eso ¿de acuerdo?

La bruja asintió. Sabía que Remus tenía razón. Pero eso no impedía que se sintiera absolutamente fuera de lugar, nerviosa, extrañamente ridícula y preocupantemente angustiada y la verdad era que notar el nerviosismo, dudas y miedo de Dani y la rabia y enfado de Harry a su alrededor, no era algo que la ayudara precisamente.

-Quiero hablar con él –dijo firmemente y con determinación mientras aferraba con su mano izquierda un colgante en forma de estrella-. Él debe estar de acuerdo Remus, si no, no podré hacerlo.

-¡Remus!

Ann no pudo dar un paso, no pudo decir nada, no logró hacer que su cerebro funcionara más allá de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. James. Era idéntico a James; más desgarbado, más delgado, más deprimido y con ojeras profundamente marcadas; pero era igual que James… El mismo porte de adolescente, el mismo cabello oscuro rebelde, la misma posición cuando corría, el mismo gesto de enfado entre la preocupación y la desconfianza… y sus ojos… Ann estaba segura de que si Remus no la hubiera estado sujetando en aquellos momentos, podría haberse caído. Miró al hombre y éste asintió simplemente. Eran los ojos de Lily. Eran los ojos de su amiga. Eran los ojos de un Evans… Si alguien hubiese dudado en algún momento que aquel chico era Harry Potter, sólo podía significar que no habían conocido a sus padres. Harry era, simplemente, la mezcla perfecta del matrimonio Potter. Contuvo el aliento cuando el adolescente se detuvo a unos metros de donde estaban ellos. Era como volver a una parte de su pasado que ya creía olvidada.

-Tardabas y cuando me asomé a la ventana vi que estabas hablando con alguien –argumentó Harry sin apartar los ojos de Annie y evaluándola con la mirada tal y como hubiera hecho Lily. -¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó finalmente.

Su voz sonaba distante, desconfiada y decidida. La lechuza que llevaba en su hombro ululó y la observó detenidamente, Annie se dejó observar por el ave.

-Harry… Ella es Ann –la presentó Remus entonces-. Es una amiga de Hogwarts y…

-Y soy tu madrina –dijo directamente la rubia.

Por unos segundos, los ojos de Harry se volvieron de un verde esmeralda dulce y tranquilizador, sólo por unos segundos, tiempo más que suficiente para que Ann pensara que aún tenía una oportunidad con él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La primera vez que había ido a aquel orfanato había sido para encontrarle a él. Había notado su magia involuntaria y el ministerio estaba volviéndose loco… Sonrió al recordar el muchacho arrogante y altivo que se había encontrado, dispuesto a todo, dispuesto a no ser un niño huérfano más, dispuesto a conseguir todo lo que pudiera, a tomar todo lo que se le ofreciera… pero quiso tomar más de lo que el mundo podía ofrecerle.

Ahora nada quedaba del orfanato, ni tampoco nada quedaba del muchacho que una vez había sido. Alzó de forma imperceptible un poderoso escudo a su alrededor, convenía estar preparado aunque únicamente hubieran ido allí para hablar.

Subió las pequeñas escaleras de lo que parecía ser el edificio abandonado y caminó despacio por el estrecho pasillo lleno de polvo, suciedad y escombros fijándose con una sonrisa melancólica en los dibujos pintados con lápices de colores ya desgastados, en las paredes enmohecidas y olvidadas por todos. Las escaleras crujieron cuando pisó el primer peldaño y la barandilla que alguna vez parecía haber sido fuerte, robusta y blanca, gimió también bajo su aspecto de tristeza y negrura. Con un suspiro, subió las escaleras, crujiendo a cada paso, como si de alguna forma tuvieran que ser esos chirridos los emisarios de la noticia de su llegada.

Lo notó desde que puso los pies en el segundo rellano. La magia de Voldemort. Oscura, poderosa, fuerte. La siguió sin sorprenderse al ver que se dirigía hacia el mismo cuarto que una vez hubo ocupado el huérfano a quien había intentado ayudar a controlar su magia.

No se sorprendió tampoco cuando, al entrar en la desnuda habitación, encontró un espejo descubierto, negro, con fluctuantes ondas en su superficie y detrás de éstas, la imagen de Lord Voldemort sentado en su sillón negro con Nagini, su fiel sierva y extraña amiga además de compañera, enroscada en su regazo y en sus hombros.

-Creía que habías aceptado hablar conmigo –dijo Albus sin darle a entender que le sorprendía no encontrarlo en persona.

-No creerías que estaba tan loco para hablar directamente contigo sabiendo que puedes intentar matarme ¿verdad Albus? –chasqueó la lengua-. Perderías mis respetos si lo hubieras creído. ¿Y bien? –inquirió.

Dumbledore suspiró y miró los ojos rojizos del reflejo del cristal.

-No te acerques a Harry, Tom –ordenó Dumbledore completamente serio y con todo su poder en esplendor-. Te lo advierto.

-¿Me lo adviertes? –la imagen del espejo se carcajeo tranquilamente-. ¿O qué? –le provocó-. ¿Qué ocurrirá si no te obedezco, Albus? Ya no soy aquel niño asustadizo que te puso en un pedestal y creía cada palabra que le decías, ¿lo has olvidado? He crecido.

-Y te has convertido en un monstruo –le recordó Albus.

Los ojos de Voldemort centellearon desde el otro lado del espejo.

-Sí, quizá lo sea, pero yo no miento. Todos saben que mato por el puro placer de hacerlo, que manipulo a mis antojos y que hago y deshago según mis conveniencias… Nunca he mentido acerca de esto, nunca voy a hacerlo. No se puede decir lo mismo de ti, ¿verdad?

Albus le miró por encima de las gafas. Así que había sido él… Sonrió a medias.

-Debí suponer que habías sido tú… No conté con tu conexión con Harry… ¿por qué lo has hecho? –le preguntó-. ¿Tanto te divierte ver como se vuelve loco de dolor por haber perdido a una persona más?

-Me gustaría reconocer que eso me divierte en extremo –confesó entonces Voldemort-, pero no ha sido el motivo por el que lo he hecho, la verdad.

-¿Entonces? Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que nunca haces nada que no hayas planeado con la intención de conseguir algo más.

-El chico tenía derecho a saber la verdad –dijo Voldemort con voz fría y dura-. Tiene derecho a recordar a ese idiota de Black aunque fuese un traidor a la sangre –añadió de forma impersonal-; como tiene derecho a saber quién le quiso quitar esos recuerdos –añadió mirándolo con cierta severidad-. Y tú tienes la mala costumbre de querer pensar por todos cuando te conviene hacerlo –añadió con tono peligrosamente tranquilo.

-No conseguirás ponerlo en mi contra, Tom. Mataste a sus padres, y de forma indirecta también a Sirius, no vas a lograr ponerlo de tu parte.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que eso es lo que quiero? –preguntó Voldemort-. No me gusta enfrentarme a quién es más débil que yo… No quiero enfrentarme a un medio Potter, sino a uno entero.

-Tom, no sabes dónde te estás metiendo.

-Y tú deberías tener cuidado con las cartas que juegas Albus, puedes perder lo que más ansías tener.

-¿Y qué es eso, Tom? –preguntó fingiendo interés el director de Hogwarts.

-El control de Harry Potter y con él, el control del mundo mágico –Albus no contestó y Voldemort sonrió mostrando sus dientes siniestramente blancos. Demasiado blancos-. Intentaste hacerlo conmigo pero yo me rebelé ¿lo recuerdas Albus?

-Tú estabas perdido desde que mataste a Nadia Potter –contestó Albus.

-No, tú estabas perdido desde que esa mujer protegió a James Potter… Perdiste mi poder y mi control, Albus, y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que pierdas también el de Potter.

-¿Es que lo quieres tú?

Voldemort sonrió.

-Conozco mis limitaciones, Dumbledore. Mis tiempos de gloria han pasado… pero alguien tiene que quedare con mi poder y mi legado…

-Y supongo que has elegido a Harry para ello, ¿no?

-Siempre has supuesto demasiadas cosas Albus, ese ha sido siempre tu error –le contestó simplemente Voldemort-, pero ¿quién mejor para obtener mi magia que aquel único que puede acabar conmigo? –Albus le miró sin decir nada, Voldemort tampoco habló-. Y ahora, deberás perdonarme, pero tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme.

-Volveremos a hablar, Tom –dijo a modo de despedida Dumbledore.

El reflejo de Voldemort rió al otro lado del espejo.

-Eres el único que aún sigue llamándome así –le dijo como si le estuviera contando una confidencia.

Albus sólo le sonrió de forma condescendiente mientras observaba como el reflejo de Voldemort desaparecía con lentitud del espejo.

Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que se había ido completamente, Albus se permitió el respirar profundamente y deshacerse de su escudo. Tom Riddle. Demasiado inteligente para dejarse convencer con palabras, demasiado observador para no darse cuenta de la realidad que lo rodea, demasiado astuto para no tejer dos o tres alternativas a sus planes…

Solo podía esperar, por su propio bien, que Harry no fuera tan astuto ni observador como lo había sido Tom Riddle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron ahogó un grito cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Hermione a escasos centímetros de él.

-¿Es que quieres matarme de un susto? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Tenemos que decírselo a Harry –dijo ella simplemente ignorando la pregunta de Ron, demasiado acostumbrada a sus sustos recién despierto. Ron la miró sin saber de qué estaba hablando. Hermione rodó los ojos-. El libro, Ron, tenemos que decirle a Harry que hemos encontrado este libro.

-¿Y eso puede ser antes o después de que te bajes de mi cama y yo me pueda vestir? –preguntó Ron sarcásticamente.

Hermione obedeció, pero no se movió de la habitación mientras el pelirrojo se vestía de forma apresurada al tiempo que farfullaba algo acerca de amigas castañas que no llamaban a la puerta ni respetaban la intimidad de los demás.

-¿Ya estás vestido? –preguntó la chica en cuestión aún dándole la espalda.

-Espera, me falta la camisa –contestó la voz de Ron, seguramente con la cabeza dentro del armario.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Como si fuera la primera vez que fuera a verte sin camisa Ronald, honestamente…

-Ya puedes girarte –la interrumpió el pelirrojo.

No tuvo que repetirlo; dos segundos después, ella se había, no solamente girado, sino que además estaba sentada en la cama del pelirrojo que no sabía si reprenderla por su entusiasmo o sentirse halagado por el mismo.

-Tenemos que decirle a Harry que hemos encontrado este libro –repitió ella.

Ron parpadeó y luego su ceño se frunció del modo en que se fruncía cuando estaba pensativo o cuando algo no terminaba de cuadrar de alguna forma. Sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa y miró a la chica.

-Creía que íbamos a hacerle caso a Dumbledore… él dijo que…

-Sé lo que dijo y mi parte de alumna desea hacerle caso –le interrumpió ella.

-¿Pero… -la incitó Ron sabiendo que ella encontraba alguna pega a aquello.

-Pero a veces mi parte de amiga gana en los conflictos –se limitó a contestar ella encogiéndose de hombros-. No podemos ocultarle esto a Harry, Ron. No debemos hacerlo.

-Podemos perderle, tú misma lo dijiste –le recordó el pelirrojo-. Si Harry descubre lo que puede sacar de ese libro, no dudará ni un segundo en intentar ponerlo en práctica, eso lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Sí –contestó ella-. Igual que sé que si no se lo decimos vamos a perderle definitivamente y eso es algo que ni tú ni yo queremos ¿cierto? –Ron no dijo nada-. Además, no tenemos por qué decírselo todo… -sugirió tentativamente.

Ron la miró de forma inquisidora y Hermione le sonrió confiada, del modo en que lo hacía siempre que tenía una idea rondando por la cabeza y aún no encontraba el modo adecuado para ejecutarla.

-¿En qué estás pensando ahora, Hermione?

-¿Y si hubiéramos encontrado el libro por casualidad –dijo enfatizando el "por casualidad" con un aspaviento de manos y los ojos en blanco-, digamos… visitando el despacho de Dumbledore en una de esas salidas que hemos hecho porque tus padres tenían que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó confuso Ron.

-Ronald, céntrate –le ordenó más que pidió-. Si hemos encontrado el libro en el despacho de Albus y se lo decimos inmediatamente a Harry, no pensará que sabemos esto desde un principio… -añadió-… Y si está con nosotros, si estamos con él, no tenemos por qué perderle… No dejaremos que se alíe con Voldemort.

-Deja de repetir ese nombre ¿quieres? –dijo el pelirrojo con un estremecimiento-. Hay personas que sí hemos nacido temiendo a ese nombre, ¿sabes?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Entonces está decidido.

-¿Está decidido? –preguntó Ron. Ella le sonrió y asintió-. De acuerdo… ¿qué es lo que está decidido?

-Tenemos que enviar una carta a Harry diciéndole que hemos encontrado un libro donde habla de la muerte tras el velo pero que tengo que estudiarlo más detenidamente antes de poder decirle lo que significa todo lo que está escrito.

-Bien, Hermione, pero se te olvida una cosa –ella le miró-. Le hemos escrito cientos de cartas y no ha contestado una sola, eso por no mencionar que no sabemos donde diablos está, así que dime –se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Cómo vamos a enviarle esa dichosa carta?

Por la cara de superioridad de Hermione, Ron supo que ya había pensado en ello.

-Porque se la enviaremos a la única persona que puede saber donde está Harry.

-¿El profesor Dumbledore?

Hermione rodó los ojos exasperada.

-¡No! –le replicó-. Te prometo Ronald que cuando estás medio dormido parece que te hayas tragado esencia de troll o algo parecido que haga que te mengüe la inteligencia –le dijo-. Remus. Se la enviaremos a Remus.

-No sé por qué, tengo la sensación de que no es una buena idea…

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó ella mientras le fulminaba con la mirada. Ron se encogió de hombros y ella asintió-. Bien, ahora, ¿dónde están tus plumas y tus pergaminos?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Llevaban un par de minutos sin decir nada. Harry se había sentado frente a Ann y mantenía los ojos fijos en la mujer que, lejos de sentirse incómoda por aquella mirada tan fría, parecía estar acostumbrada a ello y permanecía sentada de forma relajada en el sofá de color crema.

Pero por dentro estaba temblando como un dragón frente a un batallón de cazadores. Podía notar la magia oscura en la habitación, alrededor de él, podía notar como emanaba de él, de forma peligrosa, acechándole, envolviéndole, casi como si quisiera apoderarse de su cuerpo y de su alma. Incluso sus ojos verdes parecían tener destellos de luz negra, luz negra y vacía, carente de alma, carente de ningún otro sentimiento que no fuera la venganza, la rabia y el dolor.

Ahora no le parecía tan mala idea que Remus se hubiera quedado con ellos. Quizá la presencia del licántropo no hubiera tenido ningún efecto sobre Harry, pero definitivamente hubiera tenido un muy buen efecto sobre ella. Respiró profundamente maldiciéndose internamente por haber echado a Remus de la casa alegándole un alegre "Puede manejar a Sirius durante años, así que puedo manejar una conversación con mi ahijado y de verdad que me agradecerás que te envíe allí"

-¿Con quién ha ido a reunirse Remus? –preguntó él sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-Con Danielle, su esposa –contestó de forma natural. Los ojos del adolescente se abrieron de forma desmesurada-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Remus está casado? –frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? No lo sabía…

Ann sonrió.

-Hay muchas cosas que desconoces Harry y no por ello significa que todos te quieran ocultar secretos –le contestó sabiendo qué era lo que el chico estaba pensando exactamente en aquel momento-… a veces… simplemente no sabes cómo decir las cosas… o las cosas son demasiado difíciles para decirlas… -añadió suavemente.

-Quien te regaló ese colgante debió ser muy importante para ti –interrumpió Harry sus pensamientos.

Ann, que se había llevado la mano de forma instintiva al colgante, la apartó como si esta quemara de repente y sonrió.

-Tienes razón, me la regaló una persona muy importante para mí… Me la regaló Sirius –le contestó a la pregunta no formulada.

Desvió su mirada hacia la que parecía ser la única fotografía de Harry con Sirius de unas navidades, a juzgar por el decorado estrafalario, que seguramente había colocado el animago y sonrió.

-También lo fue para ti… aunque sólo pudieras conocerle durante unos pocos meses…

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Por qué no… -tragó fuertemente-… ¿No quisiste cuidar de mí? –necesitaba preguntarlo, lo necesitaba casi tanto como respirar si no es que más.

Acostumbrado a no recibir nunca el cariño de nadie salvo de sus amigos y de Remus y Sirius, Harry no esperaba que aquella mujer se levantara del sofá y atravesara la escasa distancia que los separaba hasta sentarse a su lado, donde le tomó de las manos con una suavidad inusitada que jamás había experimentado, lejos de los apretones de manos que compartía con Ron y de los abrazos impulsivos que experimentaba con Hermione.

Fue una caricia. Una leve caricia, suave, dulce, tierna… llena de significado aunque él no supo en aquellos momentos cuál era ese significado.

-Claro que quise cuidar de ti… -le contestó-… ¿Quién te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza? –farfulló enfadada-. No sé para qué pregunto… Seguramente la estúpida de tu tía no dejó de repetirte que nadie te quería, que no tenías derecho a que te quisieran, ¿verdad? Claro que fue así –frunció el ceño-. También se lo decía a tu madre… envidia; eso es lo que Petunia siempre tuvo de Lily, envidia de la mala.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry más para volver al tema de conversación anterior que para que ella volviera a repetir lo que había dicho sobre su tía y su madre.

Funcionó. Ann le sonrió con dulzura.

-No me dejaron quedarme contigo –dijo la mujer entonces-. Era a todos los efectos la esposa de Sirius aunque no estuviésemos casados legalmente… -dijo con cierta sonrisa que a Harry se le antojó melancólica-… Jamás le hubiesen dado la custodia de nadie a la novia de a quien consideraban el mago traidor más grande de la historia y a un asesino –recordó con tristeza y rabia-… Dumbledore me aseguró que estarías bien, que pronto se solucionaría todo… y yo le creí… -sonrió con resignación mirando a Harry-… una vez más.

Notó como los músculos de él se contraían, como su respiración se aceleraba y como la habitación se llenaba de magia negra que giraba en torno a Harry, otra vez, como un aura negra, como una sombra cubriéndole, apagándole poco a poco, opacando su auténtica naturaleza, su verdadera magia interna.

-Pero no quiero hablar de Dumbledore ahora, no voy a dejar que vuelva a hacerte daño, ni él ni nadie, pequeño… -Harry la miró y ella sonrió. Parte de aquella aura oscura se había disipado-. Lo recuerdas ¿verdad? Te llamaba "pequeño" cada vez que te tenía cogido en brazos, cuando Sirius te soltaba porque la verdad es que parecías más hijo suyo que de James –él sonrió a medias-. Déjame ayudarte Harry –él la miró-. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Toda la casa está llena de tu magia negativa, de tu magia vengativa. Tienes tanto odio y rencor dentro de ti que no sé cómo no ha explotado aún… Eres tan pequeño aún… -le acarició la mejilla y aunque Harry pareció hacer un amago para retirarse, no se movió; sólo cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro para sentir mejor aquella caricia, una caricia que nadie nunca le había dedicado a él-… no deberías haber pasado por nada de esto… Pero no dejes que esa rabia se convierta en odio Harry… No dejes que eso ocurra…

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Porque sé lo que te está pasando, ya lo he visto antes… la tristeza y el miedo se convierten en enfado por tu propia impotencia, el enfado en ira y la ira en rabia para que finalmente sea odio… odio hacia todo, hacia todos….

-¿Estás hablando de Pettigrew? –preguntó Harry.

Ann negó suavemente.

-Estoy hablando de Peter… Para mí siempre será Peter… y aún guardo la esperanza de que hiciera lo que hizo por alguna razón…

-No se puede ser tan ingenuo –comentó Harry de forma arisca.

-¿Por qué no? La esperanza es lo último que debe morir… mientras hay vida hay esperanza Harry.

-Mis padres están muertos, Sirius está muerto… no hay vida… a mi alrededor sólo hay muerte –le dijo mirándola fijamente-… ¿Qué esperanza debo tener?

-Sólo la que tú desees tener…

La mirada de Harry esa desoladora; quizá poseían la misma fuerza que los ojos de James, quizá fueran del mismo color que los de Lily… pero había en él una desesperación y una soledad que nunca antes había visto en ninguna persona, y que, hasta ese momento, creía que era imposible que alguien pudiera tener.

-Deja que te ayude Harry… Por favor… Déjame que te ayude… déjame que me convierta en su Guardián.

Harry la miró muy serio. Incluso él sabía lo que eso significaba.

-¿Por qué querrías convertirte en mi Guardián? –le preguntó-. No me conoces, no sabes nada de mí… Posiblemente estarás muerta antes de que amanezca –añadió con cierto tono sarcástico y burlón.

-Porque hice una promesa de bruja cuando naciste, porque he pasado mucho tiempo alejada de ti, porque eres el hijo de James y Lily… porque eres tú y necesitas ayuda… Porque no pienso dejar que la rabia y la magia negra se apodere de tu alma Harry… -le miró firmemente-. Porque quiero ayudarte y esta es la única forma en que puedo hacerlo… Por favor Harry, confía en mí… por favor…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El lago estaba tan en silencio como siempre. En noches calurosas, sin importar la estación, Remus recordó que Danielle siempre se escapaba para darse un chapuzón y entonces él, iba a buscarla y la llevaba a casa donde le hacía el amor de forma insaciable porque jamás podría cansarse de ella.

Se detuvo al notar que una figura le observaba desde una de las rocas, apoyada suavemente, ladeando la cadera, con las manos en su regazo moviéndolas nerviosamente.

Podrían haber pasado días, meses y años, incluso décadas y siglos… Pero en cualquier lugar, en cualquier rincón del mundo, podría reconocer aquella figura que sus manos habían recorrido y dibujado durante horas eternas. Apresuró sus pasos con el temor de que aquello no fuera nada más que un sueño, otro de sus sueños en los que despertaba sobresaltado cuando al abrazar a la figura ésta se desvanecía en el aire, otro de esos sueños que le dejaban un mal sabor de boca amargo, recordando a la única mujer que existía en el mundo para él.

Dani caminó hacia él. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza… tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que pedirle, tantas cosas por las que disculparse… y miedo. Tenía mucho miedo de que él no la quisiera, de que le guardase rencor, de que, en cierto modo, no quisiera volver a saber nada de ella.

Seguía tan atractivo como siempre; con algunas canas en su cabello claro, el gesto cansado y la sonrisa dulce, y con la mirada más llena de sentimiento que jamás había visto en su esposo, una mezcla del sufrimiento de pasar tantas noches de luna llena solo y de la alegría de volver a verla.

Todo se fue de la cabeza. No hubo palabras. Quizá Sirius tuviese razón al decir que ella era muy impulsiva, no es que le importara demasiado. Atravesó los escasos cinco metros que les separaban y se lanzó a los brazos de él abrazándose a su camisa, incapaz de mirarle a la cara y susurrando un "lo siento" que de no haber sido él un licántropo, no lo hubiese escuchado.

Remus no le decepcionó cuando la abrazó. Simplemente la abrazó. Nada de reproches. Nada de preguntas. Nada de miradas llenas de odio. Nada de rencor… Solamente amor, cariño y comprensión, lo que siempre había encontrado en él, lo que siempre encontraría en él…

Y entonces no lo aguantó más y soltó la primera lágrima mientras se abrazaba a él con fuerza, mientras rogaba en voz silenciosa que él no soltara aquel abrazo, ese abrazo que necesitaba desde hacía tantos años pero que nunca se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto le era necesario. Y como solía ocurrir en aquellos casos, después de la primera lágrima, sintiéndose segura en los brazos del único hombre al que sabía que amaría por siempre, empezó a sollozar levemente.

-Bienvenida a casa, Dani –le susurró tranquilamente Remus al notar como ella empezaba a llorar en susurros, conocedor de que a ella no le gustaba que nadie la viese llorar, ni siquiera él-. Me alegro que encontraras el camino de vuelta…

Pese a estar sollozando levemente, Remus supo que Danielle había sonreído.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Continuará**

**Bueno, sé que he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero decidme… ha merecido la pena?? Lo he dicho algunas veces, voy escribiendo el fic sobre la marcha, no tengo nada escrito ni previsto, así que lo que la inspiración tarda en venir es lo que tardo en escribir, espero que no os importe :p**

**En fin… si os ha gustado, dejadme un review, si no… pues dejadlo también :D**

**Portaos bien, sed buenos y recordad no hacer nada que yo no haría!!!**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos pronto!!!**


	4. Confianza

**Hola a todos!!! Que tal??**

**Lo sé, lo sé… mucho tiempo… pero ya lo advertí… no tengo ningún capítulo escrito y voy subiendo a medida que escribo, así que tened paciencia, de acuerdo?**

**Un saludo para todos los que me habeis dejado reviews, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, chicos!! A ver, la lista de los reviews… ah sí!! Aquí está… Ejem, ejem…: Muchas gracias a:**

**D. Alatriste, Y0misma, camila, raven, Belin03, luna712, Saiyury11, Amon Black, Covi (sigue escribiendo reviews largos, porque a mí tb me gusta recibirlos así jejejeje :D), macaen, Leyla, Náyade, natiblackpotter, majiss, Tere Tonks, Laura (sabes que te llamas igual que mi sobrinita de seis años?), Amishory (gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo. Reviews como el tuyo me ayudan a seguir escribiendo cuando en momentos como ahora, no estoy muy bien de ánimos, así que gracias :D), juliju, duciitá!, chepita1990, Klass2008, Terry Moon, chibi-arishia, juliju (otra vez?? Jajajaja gracias por tu doble review, no te preocupes, no eres pesada :p), maria, natyblackpotter**

**Un besito para todos, espero que sea de vuestro agrado el capítulo y ya sabeis… nos leemos abajo!!!**

Capítulo 3. Confianza

-¡Estás loco, Albus! –gritó Moody-. ¡Ni siquiera deberías pensarlo! –señaló a los Malfoy con su ojo mágico rodando- ¡Son mortífagos!

-En realidad, sólo Lucius lleva la marca –contestó Albus calmadamente mientras que el hombre rubio se limitaba a enarcar una ceja en dirección al auror.

-¡Son Malfoys! –reiteró Moody.

-También Black –contestó el director del colegio pacientemente mientras levantaba su tetera-. ¿Un poco más de té, Narcisa?

-Gracias Albus, deja, yo puedo servirlo –se ofreció.

Albus hizo un gracioso movimiento con su varita.

-No te molestes, yo lo haré –dijo haciendo levitar la tetera y que ésta vertiera un poco del oscuro líquido en la taza de porcelana-. ¿Señor Malfoy, más chocolate caliente?

Draco contuvo las ganas de decirle que le repugnaba el chocolate caliente y simplemente se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no le importaba porque de todas formas no iba a tomárselo.

-No, gracias –añadió a su mirada acerada cuando su padre le miró duramente.

-Nunca he entendido porqué a los Slytherins no os gusta el chocolate –comentó distraídamente el director-, los elfos siempre se quejan de que por las mañanas es lo único que no tocáis en el desayuno… deberíais de…

-¡Albus! –le gritó Moody- ¡Olvídate del chocolate! –señaló a los rubios-¡Mortífagos, ¿recuerdas?!

-No tengo ninguna intención de ser mortífago –replicó Draco mirando al hombre con dureza-. Y haga el favor de estarse quieto, ese ojo me incomoda –añadió estirando el cuello de su túnica.

-Eso es porque tienes algo que ocultar –le contestó Moody haciendo girar su ojo aún más-. ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?

Draco Malfoy sonrió arrogante y se cruzó de brazos.

-Inténtelo. Quizá no sea un mortífago y nunca haya tenido la intención de serlo, pero definitivamente, he recibido entrenamiento para ello –Albus miró a Lucius que ni siquiera se inmutó ante la escrutadora mirada del anciano quién finalmente apartó la vista al ver que no sería capaz de hacer ver a Lucius que aquello había sido una mala decisión.

-No estamos aquí par eso –cortó la conversación Albus-. Y estamos incomodando a Narcisa.

-No te preocupes Albus –contestó ella con la misma sonrisa falsa del hombre-. Estoy más que acostumbrada a escuchar conversaciones incómodas y ciertamente no quiero que mi hijo forme parte de ellas.

-Mamá, puedo cuidar de mí mismo –dijo inmediatamente Draco a quien no le gustaba la idea de que su madre pensara que necesitaba ser protegido como si fuera un mago de tres años

-Pero yo hice un juramento de protección hacia los dos –dijo Lucius Malfoy sin mirar a su hijo-. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer –clavó sus ojos en los de Albus Dumbledore y tragándose el orgullo de los Malfoy, su voz sonó clara y nítida cuando empezó a hablarle-. Sólo quiero protección para mi hijo.

-¡Padre! –gritó Draco mirando a su madre.

Sólo para él. Draco sabía lo que aquello significaba; Lucius no quería que le protegieran a él ni tampoco había pedido nada para su madre, sólo para él. Protección para él… Únicamente para él.

-No, Draco –la mano de Narcisa se posó sobre el brazo de él-. Está bien, es lo que acordamos… Nosotros estamos demasiado metidos en eso para salir… tú aún ni siquiera has entrado.

-Pero si Él descubre esto… -empezó a protestar Draco sin importarle demasiado que dos ajenos a su familia les estuviesen escuchando-… No puedo permitirlo madre… no puedo…

-Harás lo que se te ordena Draco.

La dureza de la voz de Lucius fue impactante. Ni siquiera Moody se atrevió a decir nada ya que nada podía decir. Conocía a Lucius lo suficiente para saber que era un mortífago y que siempre iba a serlo, pese a lo que ocurriera.

-Haré lo que pueda –dijo finalmente Albus mirando a Draco por encima de sus gafas y con aquella media sonrisa que al rubio no le gustaba, como si él fuera conocedor de algún secreto que sólo se le había confiado a él.

-Yo sigo pensando que es una mala, pésima y terrible idea –insistió Moody pese a saber que lo que dijera caería en saco roto.

-Es una suerte para todos que no seas tú el director de Hogwarts –le contestó Lucius de forma sarcástica-. Vámonos –ante aquella única palabra, Narcisa y Draco se levantaron, respetando la voluntad del cabeza de familia-. Estaremos en contacto Albus –se despidió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Esperó a que sus auras se disiparan de Hogwarts para mirar a Moody que mantenía su ceño fruncido y le sonrió con afabilidad.

-Mantenlos vigilados Moody –le pidió con amabilidad-. Quiero saber si se trata de una trampa o si de verdad Lucius quiere proteger a su hijo.

Cuando se quedó solo en su despacho, Albus abrió el cajón de su escritorio con un pase de varita; otro movimiento fue suficiente para hacer que la tabla suelta del cajón quedase al descubierto y con otro más ésta se alzó dejando ver el delgado libro negro que había allí oculto.

Sus manos huesudas cogieron el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa, frente a sus ojos, sin dejar de mirarlo mientras cerraba el cajón. El libro de los Malfoy. Toda su descendencia y toda su ascendencia unida en un solo nombre. Sería bueno tenerles de su lado, al menos, al único miembro de los Malfoy que le interesaba intentar controlar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Despertó y miró a su derecha, tal y como venía haciéndolo durante la última semana, en un acto tanto necesario como para asegurarse que nade de todo aquello pudiera ser un simple sueño. Sonrió. No lo era. Danielle estaba tranquilamente dormida a su lado, como siempre con una mano oculta bajo la almohada, la otra aferrada a su pecho como si ella también quisiera asegurarse de que él no iba a desaparecer.

Ahora que volvía a tenerla cerca de él se preguntaba cómo podía haber pasado tantos años sin ella… Estiró su mano y con suavidad le retiró parte del cabello que ocultaba su rostro tranquilo, calmado, silencioso, sonriendo cuando ella frunció la nariz por la caricia recibida.

Estaba allí. Era real. Danielle estaba allí. Desde la intimidad y aprovechando que ella dormía, se permitió el observarla en silencio como tantas otras veces había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Ella odiaba que lo hiciera y él lo sabía pero pese a que siempre le recriminaba por hacerlo, ambos sabían que no era un enfado real.

Su piel seguía siendo tan suave como siempre, se había cortado el cabello y lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros, escalado, como aquel año de séptimo en que se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, y más aún, hechizado por ella.

Sonrió. Solía llamarla "bruja" cuando estaban solos, con cariño, con suavidad, con una dulzura exquisita que ella siempre agradecía con aquella media sonrisa de niña buena que nunca ha roto un plato.

Era ella. Era Danielle. Era su Danielle. No habían hablado. Él no le había preguntado y ella no le había contado nada de su desaparición… tampoco por qué había vuelto. Sólo sabía que si lo había hecho había sido por que Annie se lo había pedido y eso era algo que siempre iba a tener que agradecerle a la mujer rubia que, seguramente en aquellos momentos, estaría haciendo un suculento desayuno con la intención de que Harry comiera algo más que la simple y triste tostada a la que el chico estaba acostumbrado a tomar. No le había preguntado nada y no lo haría; cuando Danielle estuviese preparada para hablar con él lo haría, como siempre lo había hecho. Él esperaría pacientemente sintiendo como el lobo de su interior se calmaba por la presencia y el simple aroma de su pareja, de su esposa, de su amiga, de su confidente, de su amante, de Danielle.

El reloj muggle de Dani sobre la mesita sonó un par de veces y Remus estiró el brazo por encima de ella para alcanzarlo y evitar que ela se desperatar. Demasiado tarde, cuando volvió a su lugar en la cama, los ojos azules de ella ya le miraban aún con el velo de la languidez durmiente en ellos. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, como tantas veces habían hecho.

-Buenos días… -le susurró ella.

Remus se inclinó y la besó en la frente antes de contestarle.

-Buenos días… ¿cómo has dormido?

Danielle sonrió y se estiró en la cama como una gatita.

-Bien –contestó en medio de su estiramiento. Se quedó quieta y olfateó el aire ligeramente-. ¿Annie está haciendo tortitas?

Remus rió de forma sonora y agradable.

-Dúchate –la besó en el hombro-, voy a hacer un poco de café como te gusta, ¿de acuerdo?

Danielle asintió y siguió con la mirada a Remus mientras éste salía de la cama con su acostumbrado pijama marrón oscuro la camisa del cual tomó de los pies de la cama, perfectamente planchada como siempre. Miró su propia ropa, arrugada en la silla cerca de su mesita de noche y echó la cabeza hacía atrás con una sonrisa en los labios. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado. Como si todo siguiera igual que siempre, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y todos aquellos años no hubieran pasado en realidad.

Siempre le había sorprendido la capacidad con la que Remus aceptaba las cosas… Ya desde pequeños había destacado entre los merodeadores por ser el más disciplinario y el más responsable, cosa que, después, al descubrir su pequeño problema peludo como James insistía en llamarlo, lo había achacado a su licantropía. Pero aquello… Era tan irreal que únicamente pudo reírse. No le había preguntado nada. Bueno, si hubiese sido él quien después de quince años hubiese vuelto a casa, ella seguramente le hubiera pedido una explicación y lo más probable es que le hubiese mandado a dormir a la calle hasta que se le pasara el enfado, pero él… Sonrió. Él no lo había hecho.

Había actuado como si todo fuera como siempre… maduro, responsable, serio, divertido y con aquel brillo mezcla de amor, cariño y satisfacción en los ojos que únicamente aparecía cuando ella estaba cerca.

Le debía una explicación. Lo sabía y se la daría. Pero aún no estaba preparada para hacerlo, aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él y decirle que había huido por miedo… aún era demasiado pronto para decirle nada.

Suspiró y salió de la comodidad de la cama sonriendo al ver que Remus había dejado una toalla cerca de su ropa; una vieja costumbre que había adquirido hacía bastante tiempo… ¿cuántos años ya? No importaba. De todas formas, era demasiado tiempo. Tomó la toalla, ropa limpia y se metió en el baño. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso después, frente a unas tortitas con nata y sirope de caramelo y un buen café cargado, solo, con dos terrones de azúcar y una nube de espuma, como le gustaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una mirada por parte del adusto profesor y mortífago y Nagini se bajó de la cama de su amo, dueño y señor. Lo que parecía ser un intento de risa se escuchó desde las mantas. Severus Snape lo ignoró mientras buscaba en su pequeño transportador de pociones lo necesario.

-Parece que por fin has conseguido que Nagini te obedezca, Severus –dijo la voz ronca y pastosa de Voldemort. En el suelo, la serpiente siseó y Voldemort rió otra vez-. O tal vez no –añadió el mago.

-¿Ha notado algún cambio con la última poción, mi Lord? –preguntó servicial Severus.

-Sí, que el estómago me arde como si le hubieras puesto lengua de dragón húngaro –se quejó.

Severus se contuvo de decirle que eso era precisamente lo que llevaba.

-Intenté suavizarlo esta vez con polvo de unicornio, mi Lord –le aseguró mientras le entregaba un vial lleno de un líquido dorado que parecía echar chispas-. Espero dar pronto con la poción adecuada –añadió.

Voldemort se bebió el brebaje sin preguntar, sin dudar, sin desconfiar. Sabía que al haberle pedido a Severus que le ayudase se había expuesto no solo a que Snape intentara obtener su puesto como Lord Oscuro de todos los magos, sino también a que fuera una poción preparada por el propio Snape lo que le llevara a la tumba.

Por eso le había hecho hacer aquel juramento, no sobre su propia vida, no; conocía a todos y cada uno de sus caballeros de la muerte y sabía perfectamente que a Severus Snape no le importaría morir, por eso le había hecho jurarlo sobre la vida de la persona que más apreciaba, sabiendo así, que jamás le traicionaría y que, por todos los medios que tuviese a su alcance como Maestro de Pociones, Severus Snape intentaría salvarle o por lo menos, mantenerle con vida todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para que él viera la caída de Dumbledore, a ser posible, a los pies de Harry Potter.

Ni siquiera se quejó cuando Snape le sacó sangre de nuevo. Era la quinta vez en aquella semana que lo hacía y no se inmutó. Permaneció en la cama, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, escuchando el relajante siseo de su serpiente que parecía querer compadecerle, en cierta medida. Tenía gracia, una serpiente consolando a otra porque eso era lo que Voldemort era; una serpiente; siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería; de corazón caliente y sangre fría, astuto, inteligente, mordaz y ambicioso, dispuesto a todo por conseguir su presa incluso clavar sus afilados colmillos y provocar la muerte en los demás. Nada le importaba.

Snape echó una ojeada al hombre que estaba tumbado en el lecho. Si alguien le hubiera visto en aquel estado… más de uno hubiese asegurado que Voldemort estaba muerto, postrado en aquella cama para siempre donde pasaría sus últimos segundos de vida. Ojeroso, pálido, casi inhumano… sólo un montón de piel y huesos cubiertos por una delgada y fina capa de piel y músculos… Terminó su extracción de sangre y la guardó en el vial.

-Tendré la poción lista para media noche, mi Lord –le informó el mago.

-Espero que nadie sepa nada de todo esto Seveus –le replicó simplemente Voldemort respirando con cierta dificultad-… sabes que si alguien se entera de mi estado…

-… la vida de Draco correría peligro –le interrumpió Severus-, lo sé mi Lord –añadió con cierto tono de advertencia dándole a entender que jamás permitiría que eso pasara-…. Pero no entiendo lo de Potter, mi señor.

Lord Voldemort le miró y por unos segundos, sólo por unos segundos, Snape estuvo seguro de que lo iba a maldecir. Y de echo, seguramente lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido porque Lord Voldemort en aquellos momentos estaba tan débil que ni siquiera un _expelliarmus_ hubiese podido tener efecto.

-Tiene su fuerza… -dijo Voldemort entonces-… La fuerza de Nadia… tiene su misma fuerza interna… es el único que merece mi legado…

-Pero…

-No voy a explicarte por qué he intentado matarle durante años si lo que quería en realidad era entregarle mi legado antes de morir –le advirtió Severus acallando cualquier réplica que Severus pudiera darle-… pero tengo mis motivos y espero que nadie los cuestione.

Severus había entendido aquel mensaje; lo había escuchado demasiadas veces para no saber que estaba dirigido a él. Asintió y terminó de hacer lo necesario sobre la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de su amo.

-Vendré a medianoche a entregarle la poción, mi Lord.

Voldemort se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la mano para despedirlo. Nagini estiró su cuello mientas Snape abandonaba la habitación de su amo y entonces aprovechó para trepar a la cama de él y acurrucarse a su lado.

Quien una vez hubo sido Tom Riddle sonrió con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Nagini… su fiel amiga… ella había visto el nacimiento de Lord Voldemort y la muerte de Tom Riddle. Ella le escuchaba y le protegía, ella estaba a su lado… siempre. Y era la única criatura de este mundo en quién él pudiera confiar. Una serpiente sólo podía confiar en otra serpiente… eso era algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No era Ann quien estaba haciendo tortitas, sino Harry. Remus movió la cabeza con un simple "debí imaginarme que era él" mientras entraba en la cocina.

-Buenos días Harry.

-Buenos días.

Cortante. Remus suspiró. Así era como estaba desde que habían llegado Danielle y Annie a aquella casa. En un primer momento Remus había pensado que si alguien era capaz de hacer entender a Harry que no podía renunciar a la magia y que no podía dejar de ser quien era y que la venganza y el odio no era la mejor solución para todo pese a que tenía derecho de odiar a todo lo que tuviese que ver con la magia, ese alguien, era Annie.

Pero había sido inútil… Miró al chico mientras comía desganado, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su plato mientras Hedwig picaba algo de su propio plato sin que a él le importase en absoluto. A decir verdad, parecía que la lechuza era el único ser vivo que podía acercarse a Harry sin que éste tuviese alguna respuesta mordaz siempre dispuesta.

Mientras que a él y a Danielle les preocupaba bastante aquella actitud, a Annie parecía no afectarle en absoluto, parecía que le diera igual que él quisiera o no utilizar la magia, ni siquiera le había presionado para que le diera una respuesta a su propuesta de ser su Guardián… Aunque claro, tal y como la rubia le había contestado a él, él tampoco presionaba a Dani para que le dijera nada…

Miró a Harry y frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba Ann?

-¿Dónde está Annie? –preguntó.

Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado que Remus ignoró deliberadamente.

-Dijo algo acerca de visitar Hogwarts –le comunicó el chico. Remus dejó de verter café dentro de la taza y se giró hacia él-. ¿Qué?

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Danielle entrando en la cocina. Miró a Remus-. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Habrá que ir a buscarla –dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Por qué diablos no la detuviste? –le preguntó al chico.

-Porque por alguna extraña razón a mí también me gustaría ver a Dumbledore muerto o al menos, tan asustado que se quiera refugiar en el bosque con las acromántulas –contestó el chico.

-¿Eso es lo que ha dicho Ann? –preguntó Danielle intentando ahogar una risa. Remus la miró reprobadoramente-. Lo siento, pero tienes que admitir que ha estado bien.

Remus miró a Harry. Frialdad. En su voz había habido tanta frialdad que por unos segundos Remus pensó que aquel muchacho no podía ser Harry. Un destello rojizo y negro cruzó en los ojos verdes de Harry que desde que había llegado allí parecían haberse vuelto de un verde más oscuro de lo que en realidad eran.

-¿Harry? –preguntó dudoso Remus-. ¿Estás bien?

-Por su culpa murieron mis padres… por su culpa encerraron a Sirius… por su culpa tuve que criarme sintiendo que era un monstruo que no merecía ser querido por nadie… por su culpa… siempre por su culpa…

Remus miró a Danielle preocupado y la bruja entendió enseguida.

-Están en contacto…

-Debe ser por la promesa de bruja en su nacimiento –dijo Remus-. Harry, escúchame…

La mano que Remus iba a colocar sobre el hombro del adolescente se topó con un escudo invisible que se volvió rojo durante un segundo en el lugar en que la mano de Remus había tocado-. ¿Qué diablos…

-Energía oscura –dijo Danielle frunciendo el ceño-. Harry está acumulando la energía negativa que hay en esta casa y el escudo le protege… seguramente ni siquiera sabe que lo está creando…

-Espera, no está utilizando la magia –contestó Remus mirando hacia la ventana como si de algún modo esperara que en cualquier momento apareciera una lechuza con una orden del Ministerio de Magia.

-No la necesita –replicó Danielle entonces. Remus la miró sin entender pero ella no le hizo caso-. Necesito que pienses en cosas positivas cielo –le dijo la mujer. Remus la miró y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando ella abrió la boca de nuevo-. ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas Remus? A no ser que quieras ver a Harry consumido en el odio y la rabia y tu casa hecha cenizas, de paso, será mejor que me hagas caso y pienses en chocolate, en cervezas de mantequilla en James, en Sirius, en fiestas… ¡En cosas positivas Remus!

El licántropo no disimuló su sonrisa. Danielle. Energética. Llena de vida. Decidida. Solidaria. Temeraria. Impulsiva. Un Sirius en femenino. Siempre había sido igual. No entendía cómo había podido pasar tantos años sin ella. Sí, sí lo sabía. Se había resignado. Se había resignado a perder su sonrisa. A esperar su llamada. A olvidar su rostro. Se había resignado a no verla más. A esperar su regreso. A olvidar su voz… Pero ahora que había vuelto de nuevo, a su lado, a aquella casa donde tantos sueños comunes guardaban las paredes, sabía que aunque tuviese que perseguirla hasta el mismo infierno o al mismísimo cielo, no iba a volver a perderla. Nunca.

-¡Remus! –le gritó Danielle entonces.

Y al hombre le pareció verla quince años atrás, más aún… cuando se peleó con Sirius la primera vez, cuando hicieron aquella guerra de comida en las cocinas, cuando la chica les ayudó a escaparse de un castigo de McGonagall… Recuerdos felices. Recuerdos positivos… Y en todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos de su infancia, de una infancia que jamás hubiese creído posible cuando supo que era un licántropo y tuvo conciencia para asimilarlo, todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos estaba ligado a sus amigos… algunos como James y Lily, muertos pero nunca olvidados, otros como Sirius, recién perdidos, otros como Peter olvidados pese a seguir con vida y otros como Emily, la fría Emi, la reina del hielo como la llamaban, sin saber qué había pasado realmente con ella… pero amigos, siempre amigos, para toda la eternidad aunque muriese en aquel mismo momento.

El frío de la cocina pareció bajar un par de grados y Remus se relajó visiblemente junto a Danielle. Miraron a Harry; seguía tenso. Con la mandíbula firmemente apretada y el cuerpo rígido, con la mirada verde oscura perdida en algún punto de la pared, y con aquella extraña aura ennegrecida y plateada girando a su alrededor como si dos conciencias diferentes estuvieran luchando por su cuerpo.

-Lily y James te querían Harry… -susurró entonces Danielle-… Eras para ellos el mejor regalo que jamás nadie hubiese podido darles… -se arrodilló cerca del chico que ni siquiera la miró, como si no estuviera allí-… tu sangre es la de ellos Harry… no dejes que se envenene con el odio… eso no te conducirá a nada más que a tu propia muerte…

Sus padres. Su primer año en Hogwarts, el espejo donde pudo ver a sus padres, el cabello rojizo de su madre y sus enormes ojos verdes, el porte de su padre y su sonrisa cautivadora y risueña… sus padres… La fotografía siendo él un bebé… Ellos le querían, ellos le querían…

La respiración de Harry pareció tranquilizarse levemente y Dani miró a su marido para pedirle ayuda que, desde luego, no le fue negada y no fue necesario repetirla.

-Sirius no hubiese querido esto Harry… lo conociste poco, sí –admitió-, pero lo conociste, sabes cómo era, qué pensaba… y sobretodo, podías notar cuánto te quería… No dejes que la rabia ciegue el amor que hay en ti Harry… no le dejes vencer por favor… no lo hagas…

Otra imagen asaltó la mente de Harry. La noche en que junto a Hermione y aquel giratiempo lo ayudaron a escapar nuevamente… la noche en que se enteró de quién era el verdadero traidor de sus padres… la conversación en que le pidió que viviera con él, la conversación en que le dijo sus padres le querían y lo mucho que él se parecía a James y lo orgullosos que ambos, Lily y James, se sentirían de él…

-Está bien… -susurró Harry-… estoy bien… -dijo a medias-… sólo un poco… alterado –terminó de decir la frase.

-Podría darte una poción para…

-No quiero nada que tenga que ver con la magia –le cortó Harry mirándole muy seriamente-. Habo en serio Remus, no quiero tener nada que ver con la magia…

-Entonces grita –le contestó Dani simplemente.

Remus y Harry la miraron y ella rodó los ojos teniendo un flashaback; Severus y Emi también la miraban de aquella forma cuando daba ese consejo.

-Sólo grita. Si quieres hacerlo, grita. Adelante. Deja que salga, cielo… -le sonrió y le acarició el cabello con cierta ternura maternal que Harry no había sentido nunca salvo con algún que otro abrazo de Hermione. Dani soltó una risita-. Mejor fuera que dentro, Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró en todo lo que quería que saliera fuera. La traición. El miedo. El odio. La rabia. El dolor. La ira. La soledad. Los sueños. Las pesadillas. Todo. Absolutamente todo aquello que tuviera que ver con la magia. Apretó los puños fuertemente sobre la mesa. Remus miró a Dani que negó con la cabeza. No era el mejor momento para decirle a Harry que su energía le estaba haciendo levitar unos centímetros a él y a la mesa y silla que su cuerpo estaba tocando.

Dani hizo una pequeña burbuja de protección para ella y para Remus al notar como Harry, de forma inconsciente estaba tomando magia de todo aquello que le rodeaba. La luna llena se acercaba y lo último que su marido necesitaba era quedarse sin fuerzas antes de tiempo.

Y entonces se escuchó. Un grito tan atroz y doloroso que Hedwig y Afrodita junto con Ares se quedaron quietos, temiendo por sus propias vidas. Un grito desolador que arrastró el alma de alguien a algún lugar lejos de allí. Un grito devastador. Un grito de dolor que jamás había escuchado ninguno de los dos adultos ni siquiera en tiempos de guerra… ni siquiera durante las lunas llenas.

Segundos después, Harry caía agotado sobre la mesa, dormido, plácido, tranquilo… Como si nunca hubiese pasado nada y como si su nivel de magia fuera tan débil como el de un bebé… algo que los dos adultos sabían que no era cierto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una reunión agradable. Eso era lo que parecía aquello. De echo, hubiese sido una reunión agradable entre ex alumna y profesor si no hubiese sido porque Ann había conjurado su propia taza de té y sus pastas, rehusando de ese modo las que Albus le había ofrecido y dándole a entender así, que no se fiaba de él. Y si la mirada de Ann no amenazase de forma silenciosa a Albus Dumbledore, seguramente también hubiera sido una reunión agradable.

El silencio reinaba en el despacho y ninguno de los comentarios que el mago hacía para intentar suavizar el rostro de Ann parecía tener sentido; duro, imperturbable, decidido y serio; una expresión de rencor que jamás había visto ni hubiera esperado ver en Annie.

-Me lo prometiste Albus –dijo ella rompiendo el silencio. El hombre la miró-. Me prometiste que Harry estaría bien… Lo hiciste…

-Hice todo lo posible para que lo estuviera, Ann –le aseguró el hombre-. En aquellos momentos, lo mejor para Harry era estar con su familia, con la sangre de su madre y…

No debería haber dicho aquello nunca. Nunca en la vida podría Albus Dumbledore olvidar la mirada de odio, rabia y desprecio que la dulce Annie le dedicó en aquellos momentos después de escuchar aquello. Tan parecida a la rencorosa y dolorida mirada de Harry cuando el curso anterior descubrió toda la profecía… tan parecida… que si no hubiera sido por el color de los ojos, pudiera haber sido la misma.

-Le dejaste en aquella casa sabiendo que le odiaban, que le maltrataban, que le golpeaban, le encerraban y le trataban peor de lo que un Malfoy pueda haber tratado a un elfo doméstico en toda una vida de generaciones –le acusó ella intentando mantener la calma-, pusiste sobre los hombros de un niño de once años ¡once años, Dumbledore!, el peso y la responsabilidad de ser el Salvador del Mundo Mágico… Le utilizaste a tu antojo para que fuera tu títere, jamás le contaste la verdad sobre Sirius, Peter y Voldemort… y él nunca supo de mi existencia. ¡Ni siquiera sabía quien era Remus! –le gritó perdiendo la paciencia al ver la falta de reacción del mago-. ¡No sabía nada de este mundo mágico salvo lo que tú quisiste decirle, enseñarle y mostrarle! Le enseñaste las armas de defensa y de ataque pero nunca cómo utilizarlas por temor a que las utilizara contra ti… Le ocultaste quién era… y sufrió… sufrió como no tienes ni idea cuando Sirius atravesó aquel velo delante de sus propios ojos… ¡y tú no hiciste nada para salvarle!

-El velo es intraspasable, Ann, ya lo sabes.

-¡Maldita sea, Albus, no soy una niña a la que puedes engañar, ya no! –le gritó ella-. He leído, he aprendido cosas y he descubierto cosas… -le miró con un deje de advertencia-… que tú jamás quisiste decirme.

-No sé que es lo que crees que sabes Ann, pero debes entender que…

-¿Entender? –lanzó una carcajada al aire-. ¿Qué debo entender, Albus? –le preguntó -. Harry es mi ahijado, Sirius y yo debimos criarlo juntos tras la muerte de James y Lily, y lo sabes…

-La protección de la sangre de Lily…

-¡Al diablo con esa patética excusa Albus! –rugió Ann furiosa-. Harry hubiera estado igual de protegido conmigo que con Petunia y yo jamás lo hubiese tratado como los Dursley lo hicieron.

-Tú no compartes la sangre de…

Segundo error. Lo supo en cuanto vio la cara furiosa de Ann y su mirada azul chispeante, del mismo modo en que Sirius Black miraba a sus enemigos en una batalla, bien en la guerra, bien en la mesa de una reunión.

-¡La comparto y tú lo sabías! –le gritó Ann- ¡Tú sabias que Lily y yo habíamos hecho un pacto de sangre cuando teníamos doce años, igual que Emi y Dani lo habían hecho para estar siempre juntas! –algunos de los frascos de cristal de las estanterías se tambalearon- ¡Un juramento de brujas! –le gritó -¡Maldita sea, Albus, tú lo sabías y a pesar de ello no me dejaste estar con él!

-Ann, ese hechizo… teníais doce años… no pudisteis…

-¡Sí pudimos y tú lo sabes, maldito manipulador de los mil diablos! –le gritó ella de nuevo -¡Lily era la mejor bruja y yo a mi modo también lo era! –se arremangó la túnica que llevaba y le mostró el antebrazo derecho donde un corte en forma de luna nueva, tintada de un color oscuro, aún se podía distinguir con claridad-¡Lo hicimos, Dumbledore! ¡Harry hubiese estado seguro conmigo, maldita sea, pero tú me lo quitaste del mismo modo que traicionaste a Sirius cuando no moviste ni un dedo para ayudarle a salir de Azkaban!

-Todas las pruebas apuntaban a él, Ann. No podía…

-¿Pruebas? Sirius hubiera dado su vida por James y Lily… lo sabes Dumbledore… Eran amigos y hermanos… la única familia que Sirius tuvo nunca fue la familia de James Potter… ¿qué mejor prueba necesitas que esa? Sirius hubiera muerto antes que traicionar a James… ni a ninguno de nosotros…

-Tiene que entender que era un momento muy delicado Ann… La guerra…

-La guerra terminó cuando Harry casi mata a Voldemort siendo un bebé –le replicó ella-. Pero sólo era eso, un bebé… y tú te aprovechaste de ello. Si James hubiera sabido lo que iba a sufrir su hijo, él mismo lo habría matado con su propia varita.

Albus la miró pero no replicó. Sabía que era cierto. Sabía que ella tenía razón.

-Ann… siempre te creí la más sensata de vosotros ocho –le confesó Albus-, siempre pensé que eras inteligente y estoy seguro de que si vuelves a pensar en lo que acab…

Ann le miró furiosa. Conocía aquella sonrisa. Conocía aquella sonrisa cínica disfrazada de amabilidad y comprensión… la misma sonrisa que él le había mostrado antes de traicionarla, antes de asegurarle con falsedad que haría todo lo posible porque Sirius saliese de Azkaban… Pero ella había aprendido a jugar a aquel juego y no estaba dispuesta a perder, no otra vez, no de nuevo, no a Harry.

-Vaya, yo pensaba que el sensato era Remus –contestó despreocupadamente-, se le romperá el corazón cuando se entere de que tú opinabas obra cosa.

-Los dos erais la balanza del grupo Ann. Lo sabes…

-Sí, lo sé, y siempre me he sentido muy orgullosa de serlo, así que no intentes convencerme de que sólo era una balanza obsoleta cuando me da igual haberlo sido y si no hubiese sido por ti, quizá aún lo sería… un grupo de ocho personas que ha quedado reducido a tres, Albus, a tres –alzó tres dedos de su mano derecha-. He perdido a muchos amigos… y perdí a Sirius y eso fue solamente tu culpa. No vuelvas a acercarte a Harry sin que Danielle, Remus o yo estemos presentes o te juro que ni toda la magia que posees será suficiente para calmar la mía, ¿lo comprendes?

Albus le sonrió de forma conciliadora pero ella también le sonrió.

-Y si estás pensando que no tengo el poder suficiente para enfrentarme a ti, deja que te diga que estás equivocado, completamente equivocado… Corazón y alma ¿recuerdas? –se sintió satisfecha de que la sonrisa de Albus se borrara un poco de su rostro-. Ahora que Sirius ha muerto, su magia y su alma están conmigo… y eso es toda la magia que necesito para derrotarte Albus.

-Jamás harías algo así. Piensa que…

-He tenido quince años para pensarlo Albus –le contestó ella con los ojos azules relampagueando-, quince años… es demasiado tiempo, ¿no crees? No te acerques a Harry –repitió-. Si vuelves a hacerle daño, harás bien en correr y esconderte, porque primero atacaré y después preguntaré –afirmó muy seria la mujer rubia-. Que pases un buen día, Dumbledore.

Elegantemente la mujer se levantó de la silla y con un simple movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer la taza de té y las pastas que ella misma había conjurado en el inicio de la reunión.

-Te estás equivocando Ann… -le dijo Albus.

Ella ni siquiera se movió, ni siquiera se giró habiendo llegado a la puerta, para mirarle, ni siquiera le miró pese a que notó el tono de advertencia en la voz de él.

-No, Albus, tú fuiste el que te equivocaste hace más de quince años.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hedwig miró a su dueño mientras éste fingía dormir en la cama. No estaba segura qué era, pero algo había pasado… algo que lo había cambiado. La dulzura que siempre lo había caracterizado parecía estar desapareciendo por segundos y a paso agigantados… y en cambio, un aura fría e indiferente parecía rodearle a casa segundo, apropiándose de su mente, de su cuerpo y de su propia alma…

Le miró mientras el adolescente parecía estar sumido en sus propios problemas y estuvo tentada de picotearle un poco para ver si de aquel modo obtenía alguna reacción; una sonrisa, una palabra dulce, algo, cualquier gesto que le indicara a un ave como ella que su dueño seguía siendo el mismo, que no había cambiado, que era igual que siempre.

Pero ella sabía que era imposible. Algo le había ocurrido. Podía notarlo en el ambiente, a su alrededor, podía sentirlo, casi palparlo… Algo había cambiado dentro de él. Revoloteó un par de minutos después de beber agua y antes de quedarse quieta junto a él, sobre la cama, sintiendo los ojos dorados de Remus Lupin sobre ella.

No le importaba qué había cambiado en su dueño. No le importaba si había cambiado algo para bien o para mal… sólo sabía que en fondo de su corazón y de su alma, seguía siendo el mismo niño de once años que la había mirado ilusionado y que desde entonces le había confiado todos y cada uno de sus secretos.

Podía haber cambiado, pero ella estaría ahí para él, siempre, o al menos, hasta que él le dijera que no la necesitaba. Hasta entonces, sería fiel a su amo, a su dueño, a su amigo y al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos pese a que en aquellos momentos no quisiera saber nada de la magia.

Se relajó cuando la mano de él empezó a acariciarla y sonrió en su interior. Sí, aún quedaba dulzura en él… pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco Malfoy parecía estar realmente cómodo sentado en aquella butaca sintiendo las tres miradas acusadoras, inquisitivas e interrogativas sobre él. Pero sólo era eso. Lo parecía. Nunca le había gustado que le miraran como si en cualquier momento fueran a jugar con su cabeza al doctor cerebrito…abriéndosela y mirando que tenía dentro…

-¿Dumbledore se ha vuelto loco? –preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a Hermione-. ¿Cómo puede pedirnos esto?

-Técnicamente es el director de Hogwarts, así que… -empezó a decir Hermione.

-Ya, ya… deberías empezar a ver las preguntas retóricas Hermione –la interrumpió Ronald ganándose una mirada bastante molesta por la chica-. ¿Y tú no tienes nada que decir?

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras exhibía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Era sumamente fácil hacer que Weasley perdiera los papeles… y extremadamente divertido.

-Bueno, yo tampoco estoy feliz con estar aquí, comadreja.

-¿Comad… -empezó a decir Ron-. ¿Le has oído Hermione? ¿Le has oíd…

-Sí, Ron, no estoy sorda –le contestó la chica-. Al menos no de momento.

-No te preocupes, Hermione, un par de gritos más como ese, y lo estarás –le dijo Ginny sin apartar los ojos de Draco-. Muy bien, Malfoy, empieza a hablar.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja y miró a la pelirroja. ¿Desde cuándo era tan atrevida? ¡Oh, cierto! Estaban en su casa… y por supuesto estaba protegida por aquel estúpido hechizo que Molly Weasley había hecho sobre todos sus hijos antes de aceptar que Draco se quedase con ellos un par de días hasta que Dumbledore encontraba el modo de hacer que sus padres no saliesen tan perjudicados… Un hechizo que por cierto, era bastante básico y podría deshacer simplemente con un…

-¿Me estás escuchando Malfoy?

Draco la miró. Con el ceño fruncido. ¿Es que Granger nunca había escuchado aquello de que fruncir el ceño hacía que de mayor tuvieras arrugas? Al parecer la pequeña Weasley sí, porque más que enfadada, parecía confusa e incluso divertida.

-No, Granger, no te escuchaba, ¿qué quieres?

-Te preguntaba que si no te gusta estar aquí, por qué lo estás –repitió ella.

Draco se encogió de hombros otra vez.

-Porque soy demasiado joven para morir –contestó simplemente.

-Ya está, es suficiente –Ron miró a Hermione-. ¿Podemos matarle?

-No te lo aconsejo –le contestó Draco antes de que Hermione mirase a Ron con reproche-, vuestro querido director confía en vosotros, comadreja, así que será mejor que me encuentre vivo cuando venga a por mí ¿no crees?

-Malfoy, deja de provocarle –le dijo entonces Hermione enfadada.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que la comadreja se altere con tanta facilidad –contestó Draco medio burlón rodando sus ojos-. Seguro que incluso tú –miró a Ginny-, sabe que lo que digo es cierto, ¿verdad?

Ron miró a su hermana, pero en lugar de escucharla defenderle, la pelirroja se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Es genética de familia –dijo simplemente haciendo que Hermione rodase los ojos mientras simulaba una sonrisa.

-¡Gin! –le gritó Ron.

-¿Qué? Mamá siempre dice que no debemos mentir… -se defendió la chica.

-¡No se trata de eso, sino que estamos hablando del hurón! –le gritó él de vuelta señalando a Draco.

-¡Eh! –protestó él divertido y ofendido al mismo tiempo-. Sigo aquí, ¿no te han enseñado que es de mala educación insultar a alguien cuando está presente?

-¿Y a ti? –preguntó de golpe.

Draco sonrió con falsa dulzura.

-En realidad, a mí me han educado precisamente para que haga eso, comadreja –contestó sin inmutarse demasiado.

-¡Y deja de mirar así a mi hermana! –Draco le miró a él y luego posó su vista en Hermione. El pelirrojo sintió como las orejas se le ponían rojas-¡Y tampoco mires así a Hermione!

-¡Yo ya soy mayorcita para cuidarme sola, Ronald! –le gritó Ginny llamándolo por su nombre completo como siempre hacía cuando estaba realmente enfadada con él.

-¡Pues no lo parecía cuando hace menos de dos minutos estabas coqueteando con el hurón!

-¿Coqueteando? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Malfoy, Hermione y Ginny mirando al pelirrojo.

-Sí… tú… -señaló a su hermana-… le estabas…. –señaló al rubio-… le has sonreído Ginny y les has ofrecido una bebida.

Hermione rodó los ojos, Draco dejó escapar una sonrisita de suficiencia y Ginny parecía a punto de echar humo por las orejas.

-Entonces tú coqueteas todo el rato con Harry, hermanito –le dijo ella con cierta burla.

-Yo no… -el rostro de Ron se tiñó de un furioso rojo y Draco se permitió el reír mientras se levantaba de la barata, pero cómoda, tenía que admitirlo, butaca.

-Madura de una vez, Weasley… -fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de aquella habitación dejando a los tres chicos solos.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Si había algo que no le gustaba en absoluto era que alguien la dejara a medias durante una conversación. Y mucho menos si se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Apretó los dientes.

-Voy a escribir una carta –miró a Ron de forma significativa-. Necesito desahogarme…

Ron estaba rojo por el enfado, aunque no sabía si debía estar más enfadado con su hermana o con Malfoy. Pero estaba enfadado.

-Idiota… -murmuró refiriéndose a Malfoy-. Y tú -miró a su hermana-, ¿no crees que deberías apoyarme un poco más? Por eso de ser hermanos, más que nada… -añadió sarcástico.

-Ron, el sarcasmo no es lo tuyo, debe ser algo sutil y tú lo exageras en demasía –le dijo con simpleza la pelirroja-. Iré a ayudar a mamá. Creo que está preparándole una cama en tu cuarto Ron –dijo la pequeña con fingida dulzura.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la pequeña biblioteca alcanzó a escuchar el grito de su hermano.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ann le miró desde la silla donde se había sentado y donde llevaba más de dos horas después de que hubiese vuelto y Remus le hubiese informado que Harry estaba durmiendo porque había tenido una descarga de magia muy fuerte, tanto así, que había logrado hacerle levitar.

Pero ella podía notar como estaba despierto. Ella podía sentir su respiración irregular, intranquila, la respiración de quien se siente observado. Suspiró. Bien, era hora de dejar las cosas claras.

-Conmigo no finjas, Harry. Sé que lo sientes. Sé que notas la conexión que nos une… más poderosa aún que la que te une a Voldemort –Harry no se movió-. No tengo prisa. Puedo quedarme aquí todas las horas que sean necesarias, pero no voy a irme hasta que no hables conmigo Harry. Te estás haciendo daño, ¿no lo ves?

-¿Por qué te preocupa eso?

Fue un murmullo pero Ann lo escuchó claramente. Con paso decidido, se adelantó hasta la cama, donde se sentó y estiró una mano hacia la cabeza de Harry, a quien acarició con suavidad, casi como si se tratase de un animal asustadizo.

-Porque eres mi ahijado… porque le prometí a tus padres que cuidaría de ti… porque le dije a Sirius que estaría a tu lado… porque hice una promesa de bruja que me ató a ti desde que naciste… porque no voy a dejar que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño, nunca, ni Dumbledore, ni los Dursley, ni la magia… ni siquiera tú mismo.

Le tendió la mano y la dejó en el aire, suspendida frente a él. Tragó saliva cuando los ojos verdes de él la miraron y luego miraron su mano, confuso, perdido, indeciso. Era aquel momento. Lo sabía. Harry debía elegir aceptarla como su Guardián o estaría perdido para el resto de la eternidad.

Había algo en aquella mujer… diferente… distinto… No era su mirada dulce ni su sonrisa siempre dispuesta para todo y para todos… no era su forma de colocar los libros de las estanterías por orden alfabético ni el modo en que siempre acariciaba aquel broche que llevaba en el cuello, con aire distendido, melancólico y, aunque pareciese cursi, romántico… era algo más… era su aura… Ann Seever parecía brillar con luz propia… una luz que, lejos de opacar a los demás, parecía hacer todo lo contrario, iluminando a todo aquel que se arrimara a ella y haciéndole ver y sentir que todo estaba bien, que todo, fuera el problema que fuera, saldría bien…

Nunca había sentido una sensación igual salvo aquella vez… cuando en el enfrentamiento contra Voldemort en el cementerio, las almas de sus padres estuvieron a su lado… cuando escuchó la voz de su madre… cuando sintió su presencia. Nada que fuera tan parecido al aura de su madre podía ser malo… ¿verdad?

Se incorporó en la cama, sentándose y sin apartar la mirada de la mano que Ann le extendía, una mano que quería ayudarle… algo que nunca le habían ofrecido sinceramente.

Extendió su propia mano y la colocó sobre la de ella sin llegar a tocarla. Ann le sonrió cuando notó un extraño cosquilleo en la palma de la mano. Harry la miró confuso.

-Tu aura reconoce la mía –le explicó al adolescente-… ¿la sientes?

Sí. La sentía. Calidez. Suavidad. Dulzura. Comprensión. Ternura. Y sobre todo, mucho amor. No podía pasar nada malo con una persona que tuviera un amor tan grande como el que sentía que le rodeaba en aquellos momentos.

La mano de Harry atravesó el escaso espacio que la separaba de la mano de Ann y la dejó sobre la de la mujer. Una luz blanca nació de la unión de ambas manos, una luz blanca cegadora que les envolvió a ambos segundos antes de inundar la habitación y la casa entera, una luz blanca tan fuerte y poderosa que Danielle y Remus la notaron y la pudieron ver. La luz de la magia más pura que jamás nadie haya podido descubrir, la luz que sólo el amor puede provocar.

Ann sintió que lo había recuperado y Harry… Harry tuvo la sensación de que no volvería a estar solo nunca más.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Continuará…

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy… espero que la espera del capitulo haya valido la pena y que os haya gustado :p**

**Intentaré subir otro capítulo pronto, pero no prometo nada de acuerdo? Eso sí, os dejo un besito muy fuerte para todos y el deseo de que seais felices.**

**Nos vemos en la proxima actualización y recordad no hacer nada que yo no haría ok?**

**Un besito, nos leemos pronto!!**


	5. Decisión

**Hola a todo el mundo!!! Lo sé, lo sé, mucho tiempo… pero la culpa no ha sido mía, en serio… estoy haciendo que mis días sean de veinticinco horas ocho días a la semana… trabajo, doy clases de repaso a algunos niños, voy al gimnasio, salgo con mis amigos, paso tiempo con mis padres y por supuesto también tengo que comer, así que espero que sepais disculparme :D**

**Bueno, quiero dar las gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Macaen, Y0misma, luna712, Saiyury11, natyblackpotter, covi (me encantan tus mega reviews, te lo había dicho ya? Jejeje gracias por seguir leyendome), Pedro I, maria, camila, Elianita11, saisai jk, duchita, Amishory, manu, Terry Moon, maqui**

**Espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado. Un beso para todos, nos leemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 4. Decisión

Un mes. Un mes había pasado desde que nadie sabía nada de Harry Potter. El Ministerio de Magia había puesto a sus mejores aurors a buscar incluso bajo cada piedra del mundo mágico y muggle para saber algo de Harry Potter y los resultados siempre habían sido los mismos… negativos. Completamente negativos.

No le extrañaba que la Orden del Fénix estuviera tan nerviosa como parecían estarlo en aquellos momentos. Incluso el rostro siempre tranquilo y sereno de Minerva dejada entrever aquel sentimiento de nerviosismo que la mujer tan bien sabía controlar desde que Albus recordaba.

Molly no dejaba de servir pastas, té, café, dulces y todo tipo de aperitivos que pudieran llevarse a la boca utilizando las manos mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala de reuniones que Dumbledore había habilitado en Hogwarts ya que, como había señalado Bill Weasley, no le parecía correcto utilizar la casa de Grimmauld Place, por muy segura que ésta fuera, como sede de la orden cuando Sirius acababa de desaparecer.

Mundungus parecía estar enfadado, seguramente porque Moody no dejaba de mirarle sin quitarle los ojos de encima; Tonks parecía la más tranquila, aunque claro, si no se tenía en cuenta el color verdoso de su cabello que conseguía de forma espontánea y completamente involuntaria cuando estaba terriblemente nerviosa.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en el rincón del fondo, donde Narcisa Black permanecía en silencio, mirándolo todo mientras que Lucius permanecía a un lado de ella, de pie, con su mano puesta sobre el hombro de su esposa en un gesto de tranquilidad para ella y amenaza para los demás. Cualquiera que se atreviera a decir una palabra en contra de Narcisa, lo pagaría con su vida si fuese preciso.

El único contacto que el matrimonio Malfoy parecía tener era con Severus que se había acercado hasta ellos y conversaba en susurros con Lucius lanzándole de vez en cuando miradas a Narcisa como si entre los tres pudiera haber algún tipo de conversación ajena a la que había con el resto de la gente allí reunida; y en realidad lo había. Bastaba una mirada, un gesto o simples palabras camufladas bajo la ironía y el cinismo para que Lucius y Severus tuvieran una conversación bastante intrigante y satisfactoria para ambos pero que, desde luego, no podría entender nadie más que ellos.

Albus Dumbledore suspiró pesadamente y miró hacia su derecha viendo como Fawkes le miraba con cierto reproche. Su fénix estaba distinto con él, le ignoraba, le picoteaba de vez en cuando y la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía dormido por no escucharle… Estaba claro que a Fawkes no le había hecho gracia que intentara borrar los recuerdos de Sirius de la mente de Harry pero él sólo era un animal… no entendía nada… no podía entender nada.

La reunión había sido un fracaso absoluto. Nadie sabía nada de Harry, absolutamente nadie; ni siquiera Molly o Arthur había podido aportar nada ya que el matrimonio Weasley había asegurado que Harry ni siquiera había contestado a las cartas de Hermione y Ron, cartas que les eran devueltas. Albus empezaba a plantearse si esa falta de noticias de Harry, que en un principio había considerado como algo positivo ya que no había ningún indicio de que los mortífagos o incluso Voldemort supieran algo del chico, empezaba a pensar que tampoco era positivo no saber nada de él. El rencor de un adolescente podía ser peligroso en exceso y Albus sabía que Harry tenía motivos suficientes para que el rencor llenase su corazón.

-Albus, me gustaría saber ¿qué ocurre con Lupin? –preguntó Moody sacándole de sus pensamientos-. Hace bastante que no viene a las reuniones y siendo Harry quien ha desaparecido debería…

Albus suspiró pesadamente. Hubiera preferido no tener que decir nada de aquello, hubiera preferido mantenerlo en secreto hasta que Harry hubiera dado algún signo de vida y de existencia.

¿Qué les podía decir? No podía decirles que Remus Lupin había renunciado a seguir en la Orden a no ser que se tratara de un caso de extrema urgencia y aunque el hombre lobo había asegurado que no sabía donde estaba Harry, él estaba convencido de que Remus lo sabía y eso, en cierto modo, era lo único que lograba hacer que él estuviera tranquilo, ya que, después de todo, Remus nunca dejaría que Harry estuviera en peligro… en ningún tipo de peligro.

-Remus está en una misión –mintió sin darle demasiada importancia. Al ver las miradas de los que le rodeaban, se vio forzado a dar una explicación algo más amplia a su mentira-; está en Europa, buscando entre las colonias de hombres lobos algún indicio de que Harry está bien. Pero de momento no se sabe nada… ¿Hay algún cambio por el Ministerio?

Susan Bones negó con la cabeza y el pelirrojo Weasley se aclaró la voz antes de hablar.

-En Gringotts los duendes están alterados –varios ojos le miraron-, hablan sobre revoluciones, el Primero y no se qué más…

-¿El Primero? –preguntó Lucius-. ¿Estás seguro de eso, Weasley?

-¿Estás dudando de mi hijo? –preguntó Molly mirando a Lucius de forma asesina.

-Yo no he… -rodó los ojos al ver la mirada de la furiosa pelirroja-… por todos los magos… Severus, ¿te importaría preguntarlo tú?

-Weasley –se dirigió a Bill -, ¿dijeron el Primero?

-Severus… -empezó a decir Arthur.

-Esto es importante –sentenció el profesor de pociones sin apartar la mirada del pelirrojo-. ¿Y bien?

-Sí, dijeron el Primero.

-¿Nada más? –preguntó Lucius que parecía haberse puesto tenso por momentos-. ¿No escuchaste nada más?

-Algunos de nosotros no estamos en nuestros puestos de trabajo para espiar a los demás –defendió Molly a su hijo antes de que Bill pudiera decir nada.

-No, algunos son lo suficientemente tontos para trabajar de verdad… -repuso Lucius.

-¡Silencio!-bramó Albus haciendo que el bullicio que empezaba a escucharse de detuviera-. No estamos aquí para discutir entre nosotros, sino para saber dónde diablos está Harry, ¿lo habéis olvidado? –preguntó con el don del liderato que siempre había tenido y que parecía que iba a tener siempre-. Nadie va a juzgar a nadie de los que están aquí y eso incluye a Lucius y Narcisa –la mujer le miró unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada claramente avergonzada por ser defendida por aquel a quien había considerado su enemigo durante mucho tiempo; Lucius se limitó a asentir a modo de agradecimiento por aquellas palabras-. Bill, ¿crees que podrías reunirte con Lucius y contarle exactamente lo que has oído? Estoy seguro que Lucius nos lo comunicará enseguida, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego –admitió Lucius con su habitual arrastrar de palabras.

-Bien… En mi despacho estaréis más tranquilos… Bill, la contraseña es…

-Sí, ya la sé –le dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola para que pasara delante Narcisa-, por favor señora Malfoy, usted primero.

Molly vio como su marido hinchaba el pecho de orgullo, bueno, estaba más que claro que para Bill Weasley los modales estaban siempre por delante de las afrentas del pasado.

-Ahora… -empezó a decir Albus cuando el matrimonio Malfoy y Bill se hubieron marchado-… no quiero volver a ver un espectáculo semejante. Todos los que estamos aquí hemos pasado la prueba de Fawkes incluso ellos dos –señaló la puerta-, nadie de los que estamos aquí queremos que Voldemort consiga el poder del mundo mágico y muggle, ¿entendido? –miró a Severus-. ¿Algo nuevo de él?

Severus negó con la cabeza intentando mostrar una frialdad que en aquel momento no sentía en absoluto. No podía hablar de la salud o la falta de ella de Lord Voldemort, no podía hablar de sus experimentos de pociones, de los desvaríos del Lord y de que éste ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que los Malfoy habían dejado de acudir a las reuniones habituales entre mortífagos que cada vez estaban más apegados a Bellatrix y Rodolphus que al propio Voldemort. No podía hablar de las noches que había estado a punto de tener que anunciar la muerte de Lord Voldemort a la comunidad de mortífagos de todo el mundo, noches en las que un simple suspiro y un siseo por parte de Nagini había impedido que lo hiciese público para darse cuenta de que Voldemort aún vivía. No podía decir que la apariencia que mostraba durante el día frente a los caballeros de la muerte, durante las pocas horas que se permitía el aparecer ante ellos, era sólo producto de un hechizo de glamour y de ilusión, basado en el recuerdo de lo que los mortífagos sabían de él, lejos de la figura medio muerta en la que se había convertido Voldemort. No podía hablar de nada de eso sin poner la vida de Draco en peligro. Y no estaba dispuesto a ello, por cualquier otra persona sí, por Draco no; había hecho una promesa, la promesa de protegerle siempre… y no iba a romperla después de diecisiete años. Nunca.

-Sigue igual… pequeños ataques que pueden pasar por ser ataques muggles –dijo con un deje de indiferencia-… pero él tampoco sabe nada de Potter. Ese mocoso ha conseguido que los mortífagos de Londres, Europa y América estén pendiente de cada piedra… -añadió con cierto tono de irritación propio cada vez que hablaba de Harry y que hizo que Tonks frunciera el ceño.

-Y ¿cómo está Draco? –preguntó de nuevo mirando al profesor oscuro.

El profesor de pociones le miró incrédulo sin saber si aquel hombre le estaba haciendo aquella pregunta en serio. Admiraba a Albus Dumbledore por su magnificiencia como mago y como persona, pero a veces, podía llegar a ser realmente estúpido… como todo Gryffindor, desde luego.

Rodó los ojos, consciente de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él y sin apartar la mirada del director de Hogwarts habló.

-Bien –dijo escuetamente.

Albus le miró pero Severus demasiado acostumbrado a aquello, levantó una rápida y sólida barrera dentro de su cabeza. No iba a permitir que nadie viera a Draco ni supiera de su estado de ánimo.

_(flashback)_

_-En serio, Severus, tendrías que cambiar alguno de estos libros –el profesor de pociones le miró por encima del informe que estaba escribiendo para Voldemort mientras Draco paseaba por las estanterías que tenía en su cuarto-, algunos de ellos son pésimos… -tomó un libro al azar y sonrió burlón leyendo el título -… "Secretos de Veelas" ¿para qué quieres este libro? Sólo es un montón de…_

_-No –dijo simplemente Severus cortando el discurso de Draco. Él le miró-. Te conozco desde que eras un mocoso Draco y te aseguro que yo tengo mucha más paciencia que tu madre y tu padre juntos, así que no voy a dejar que salgas de estas habitaciones aunque para ello intentes ponerme de los nervios, así que sería mejor que gastaras tus energía en otra cosa._

_-¿En otra cosa? –preguntó Draco malhumorado devolviendo el libro a su lugar-. Llevo un maldito mes encerrado aquí sin poder comunicarme con nadie y…_

_-Me alegro que me consideres un "nadie" –le interrumpió Severus._

_-…y tú me dices que gaste mis energías en otra cosa –siguió hablando el rubio in hacer demasiado caso a su padrino-. Esto es de locos… ¿acaso piensas que Blaise o Pansy van a ir corriendo a decirles a sus padres que estoy contigo? ¡Están preocupados! –señaló el montón de cartas que había estado recibiendo-. ¡Y Nott se está volviendo loco porque no sabe dónde buscar!_

_-Es peligroso que hables con ellos Draco; no digo que sean capaces de traicionarte y enviar a Voldemort a buscarte –ignoró el estremecimiento del chico-, pero sí pueden utilizar legeremancia con ellos y que yo sepa y hasta el momento, ninguno de vosotros sabe oclumancia ¿cierto?_

_-Nott sí sabe –protestó Draco abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Severus le miró con una ceja enarcada._

_-¿En serio? Vaya, eso e muy interesante, y estoy seguro de que habrá otra historia interesante que explique cómo el señor Nott ha aprendido Oclumancia sin nadie que le enseñe… -se cruzó de brazos pidiendo una explicación._

_-Yo le enseñé –contestó Draco con indiferencia. Severus le miró-. ¿Qué? Sólo para casos de emergencia… _

_-¿Y cómo tú…_

_-Tía Bellatrix –se encogió de hombros Draco._

_-Esa bruja… nunca me ha gustado… _

_-Bueno, tú tampoco eres su tema preferido, padrino –Severus le fulminó con la mirada por aquel último comentario-. ¿Por qué no puedo ver a mis padres?_

_-Porque es…_

_-…peligroso… Estoy cansado de estar encerrado –dijo gruñendo y dejándose caer en el sillón con el ceño fruncido-. No soy un cobarde que ande escondiéndose, si él quiere matarme, estoy dispuesto a…_

_Por unos segundos, sólo por unos segundos, Snape estuvo seguro de estar viendo una versión del adolescente Sirius Black; su arrogancia, su destemple por el peligro, su indiferencia ante la muerte… no había duda que Draco tenía parte de los genes Black, o quizá tenía demasiada de la estupidez de los Malfoy… o quizá un poco de ambas._

_-¿Crees que te mataría? –Draco le miró-. Eres demasiado suculento para que te mate Draco –le dijo sinceramente. Sabía que iba a odiarse por decir lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero tenía que asegurarse que Draco no intentaría ponerse en contacto con el reto de los Slytherins-. Sería demasiado fácil y a él no le gustan las cosas fáciles… Te torturaría como ha hecho con miles de muggles… en cuanto te viera se daría cuenta de la traición de tus padres y te utilizaría a ti para desquitarse de eso. Te encerraría en alguna de sus mazmorras, encadenado, medio desnudo, y disfrutaría torturándote y haciéndote heridas que jamás sanarán ni en tu cuerpo ni en tu alma… te destrozaría poco a poco, minvando tu espíritu rebelde… y cuando no fueras nada más que un despojo humano, cuando estuvieras tan roto que no supieras lo que dices, le suplicarías por tu vida y entonces solo entonces, él alzaría su varita y te mataría con sus propias manos, entregando después tu cadáver a las puertas de la casa de tus padres –Draco le miró sin decir nada, Snape se tragó su sonrisa; era más que evidente que le había asustado con aquella historia verídica que él mismo había visto en cientos de ocasiones-. En Hogwarts estás protegido Draco, no puedo decir lo mismo de otro lugares… Hice la promesa de protegerte y vas a quedarte aquí aunque tenga que mantenerte atado a la cama durante años, ¿entiendes Draco? _

_El chico no dijo nada. No gruñó. No protestó. No intentó hablar. Se quedó quieto, sentado en el sofá, sin decir nada, sin mirar a ningún punto en concreto, sin atreverse a decir nada frente a la figura imponente de su profesor de pociones y sabiendo por primera vez en su vida, seguramente, por qué los alumnos le temían y los mortífagos le respetaban._

_-Sin embargo… quizá pueda hacer una visita al señor Nott… e informarle de ciertas… cosas… -Draco le miró con un brillo de esperanza-… No queremos que toda la cúpula de Slytherin –dijo con cierto retintín y burla sana-, esté preocupada por la desaparición de su líder, ¿verdad?_

_Draco sonrió, sabiendo que eso era todo lo que iba a obtener de su padrino, que era todo lo sensato que podía esperar obtener._

_-Gracias, padrino –le dijo sinceramente._

_-Busca en el baúl que hay dentro de mi armario, hay algunos libros nuevos de pociones… ¿por qué no les echas un vistaz…_

_Sonrió a medias. Antes de terminar su pregunta, Draco había salido volando del pequeño salón. Adolescente. Sólo era eso… un adolescente perdido._

_(fin flashback)_

-De acuerdo, confío en que si ocurriera alguna cosa… -empezó a decir Albus.

-Por supuesto, director –contestó él con cierto deje de ironía-, será el primero en saberlo.

Albus Dumbledore suspiró fuertemente.

-Bien, esto es todo, si alguien recibe alguna información, por estúpida que parezca, por favor, que la comunique enseguida.

-Albus… -empezó a decir Molly.

-Sí, lo que sea que Lucius me diga después de hablar con tu hijo también será información compartida Molly –le contestó antes de que la mujer hablara-. ¿Algo más? –nadie habló-. Entonces, esto es todo. Esperemos que Harry esté bien…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Cómo va?

Danielle sonrió mientras miraba como Ann intentaba hacer entender a Harry que la magia estaba en él y no en la varita. Llevaba más de dos horas con aquello y Harry aún insistía en utilizar la varita.

-Míralo tú mismo… -le dijo tomando el vaso de limonada fresca que su marido le tendía-. Gracias.

Remus lo hizo y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Ann daba un manotazo a la mano de Harry en cuanto la varita de este reaccionó soltando chispas de lo que parecía querer ser un simple _expelliarmus_.

-Me recuerda a cuando Canuto intentaba robarle los pastelillos de chocolate de los postres –dijo sinceramente Dani con una media sonrisa.

Remus no se sentó a su lado, sino que se quedó detrás de ella, colocando las manos en los hombros de Danielle y empezando a moverlas en un lento masaje circular.

-O a cuando tú intentabas robarle los apuntes de historia… -dijo él divertido.

-O a aquella vez que Lily quiso despertarla tirándole agua y el vaso se le cayó encima… -comentó Dnielle suspirando mientras él le masajeaba.

-¿Crees que está preparado? –preguntó Remus-. Las clases empiezan en una semana y aún no ha dicho si irá o no a Hogwarts y…

-Irá –dijo Danielle completamente decidida. Remus dejó de masajearle los hombros-. ¿Por qué paras? Tengo los hombros muy tensos, cielo…

-Bueno, anoche no decías lo mismo… -le contestó él con cierto tono divertido que hizo que ella se sonrojara-. En realidad, creo que hace unas cuantas noches que no dices lo mismo… Es más, creo recordar que dijiste que parara para que mis manos estuvieran ocupadas en otra parte de tu cuerp…

-¡Remus Lupin, es suficiente! –gritó Danielle azorada. Ann y Harry miraron hacia ellos y el sonrojo de Dani fue más furioso si es que eso era posible.

Remus rió pero siguió dándole aquel masaje. Dani sonrió. Era increíble como su relación con Remus parecía no haberse deteriorado en todos aquellos años… desde aquella noche en que simplemente le dijo un "lo siento"… Remus y ella no habían dejado de hacer el amor, como si de algún modo, de esa forma pudieran recuperar todos los años de caricias, miradas, besos y sonrisas que habían perdido.

Aquella noche… fue cuando le reveló el secreto del libro a Remus.

_(flashback)_

_Danielle no tuvo siquiera que girarse para saber que él estaba allí. Podía notar su presencia, podía sentir su aura del mismo modo que podía sentir la magia de Harry pese a estar cerca del lago, bastante lejos de donde se encontraba ella en aquellos momentos. Las manos de Remus rodearon su cintura y ella dejó que su peso recayese sobre el hombre con una sonrisa. _

_-Buenos días… -le susurró suavemente._

_-Buenos días –contestó ella sonriendo cuando él la besó en la nuca-. Había olvidado lo hermoso de este lugar… -admitió._

_Remus sonrió. Era cierto. Era un lugar tranquilo, bonito y hermoso. Se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose si el lugar donde Danielle había estado durante tantos años sería igual que aquello o completamente diferente… en cuántos lugares habría estado, si uno o cien, era otra de sus preguntas; a quién había conocido, con quién había hablado, qué había hecho, qué había pensado… Demasiadas preguntas para hacérselas cuando ella ni siquiera había querido hablar de aquello._

_-¿Cómo está Harry?_

_-Aún duerme… pero estará bien –le prometió Remus con una media sonrisa-, es fuerte…_

_-¿Qué ha dicho Annie respecto a la bajada de la magia de Harry? –preguntó Danielle entonces._

_-Que no ha sido nada… su cuerpo se está adaptando a una magia más fuerte y poderosa, sólo ha sido eso –contestó Remus._

_Danielle notó como se tensaba y abrazó las manos de él con más fuerzas._

_-Vamos, cuéntalo –le aconsejó con una media sonrisa._

_-Nunca voy a poder ocultarte nada ¿no? –preguntó él con una sonrisa de aquellas que hacía años que ella no veía._

_-Ya sabes la respuesta, cariño… ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?_

_-Según Ann… esa magia más poderosa que se está adaptando a Harry es magia creada por el miedo, el rencor, la ira y la rabia…_

_-Magia oscura…_

_Remus asintió detrás de ella._

_-No quiero que Harry…_

_-Es hijo de James y Lily, ahijado de Sirius y de Ann, no es Peter, Remus. No vamos a dejarle solo nunca y él no va a ser Peter nunca, ¿de acuerdo? –le interrumpió ella-. No vamos a permitirlo._

_-No pudimos evitarlo con Peter… _

_Se dio la vuelta para mirarle, sin romper el abrazo. Los ojos de Remus estaban entristecidos. _

_-No sabemos qué fue lo que ocurrió con Peter, Remus –le dijo buscando los ojos de él-. Mírame –él obedeció-. Emily y Peter, los dos se alejaron ¿recuerdas? Nunca nos dijeron por qué, nunca supimos que eran mortífagos hasta que aquella noche…_

_-Él les traicionó –recordó Remus apretando los dientes enfadado e intentando no gritarle a la mujer que tenía enfrente._

_-Pero no fue nuestra culpa Remus. No puedes culparte eternamente por eso… -Remus la miró sorprendido-. ¿Crees que no lo sé? No me casé contigo sólo por salvarme de Malfoy, ¿sabes? Te conozco y sé como piensas._

_-¿Tan predecible soy?_

_-No, es sólo que yo te conozco mucho –le contestó divertida._

_-Si no sabemos que fue lo que ocurrió con Peter… ¿cómo sabes que a Harry no le va a pasar lo mismo?_

_Ella le sonrió de forma enigmática._

_-Cierra los ojos –Remus la miró-. Ciérralos, Remus._

_El hombre los rodó mientras murmuraba algo acerca de que Danielle seguía siendo tan infantil como cuando tenía doce años y jugaba con Sirius a dejar ranas en las habitaciones de las chicas Slytherins, pero obedeció y cerró los ojos._

_-¿Lo notas? –la voz de ella le llegó suave-. ¿Notas la magia de Ann? Ayer, entre ella y Harry se estableció un lazo irrompible, el final de la promesa que ella realizó cuando Harry nació. No le va a pasar nada a Harry sin que ella lo note… y Annie nunca va a dejar que le pase nada a Harry._

_Remus abrió los ojos y miró a Danielle. Había tanta dulzura en su voz que Remus se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo por qué le había dejado durante tantos años… Quería saber, quería pregunta, quería conocer… a pesar de saber que hacerle esas preguntas quizá le causaran cierto daño a la mujer que tenía delante. No hizo falta que dijera nada._

_-Lo siento… -se disculpó ella. Remus la miró-. Siento haberte apartado de mi vida, siento haberme ido así… siento… siento haberte dejado durante tantos años sin decir nada…_

_-Danielle…_

_-Yo… acababa de perder a dos de mis mejores amigos, descubrí que otros dos formaban parte de las filas de Voldemort y que uno de ellos había traicionado a James y Lily… y además… además perdí a Sirius… él… -sonrió a medias-. Sé que no es ninguna excusa, Ann… Annie también perdió a Sirius y tú también… pero él… él era como mi hermano Remus… Sirius era a mí lo que James a Sirius y tú ya viste como se puso cuando se enteró de que James… -Remus asintió-. No podía soportarlo… Todo esto estaba lleno de recuerdos de él… todo me recordaba a él… Yo no…_

_-De acuerdo cielo, está bien… -Remus la abrazó con fuerza haciendo que ella enterrara su cabeza en su pecho-… no importa, está bien…_

_-No… -negó ella-… no lo está… te dejé solo… soy una Gryffindor, se supone que debo ser valiente y en lugar de ello yo, me limité a… _

_-No importa Danielle –le aseguró él-. Incluso los Gryffindors tenemos momentos de debilidad –le sonrió a medias-. Entiendo que te sintieras perdida sin Sirius, entiendo que aún lo estés… pero por favor… por favor cariño… la próxima vez que estés perdida y necesites respirar, llévame contigo…_

_-Remus…_

_-No podría volver a vivir sin ti, cariño –le aseguró el hombre-. No voy a volver a dejar que te vayas… esta vez no…_

_Danielle le abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo, encontrada, en su lugar, en su sitio, con su esposo. Todo estaría bien. Tendría que estarlo. Respiró profundamente._

_-Hay algo que tengo que enseñarte Remus…_

_(fin flashback)_

-Estábamos hablando de Harry, ¿recuerdas? –cambió de tema ella. Escuchó la profunda risa de Remus a su espalda y un escalofrío dulce y suave la recorrió entera.

-Es increíble lo mucho que ha adelantado en este mes, ¿verdad? –accedió él al cambio de tema.

Danielle asintió al comentario de su esposo. Era cierto. El Harry que tenía delante no tenía nada que ver con el Harry de hacía un mes, pálido, ojeroso, rencoroso y cansado de todo y de todos, desconfiado. Nada tenía que ver con el adolescente que había aparecido en su casa aquella noche de calor, con Hedwig en su mano arrastrando el baúl pesado detrás de sus pasos.

Incluso desde donde estaba podía notar el brillo en los ojos de Harry. Los mismos ojos de Lily, el mismo brillo pícaro que iluminaba el rostro de la pelirroja cuando lograba algo que, generalmente, acababa siendo una sorpresa para todos los que creían que no podría realizar algo. El brillo del logro. De la decisión. De la determinación. El brillo de la vida.

Remus estaba pensando algo similar. No. Definitivamente no era el mismo Harry. Pero tampoco era el mismo niño inocente e ingenuo que había visto en la estación el curso anterior… Y no podía alegrarse por ello.

El cambio en él era más que notorio. En el último mes había subido de peso adquiriendo por fin la complexión que cualquier muchacho de dieciséis años debería de tener; su piel se había vuelto más tostada y lucía un aspecto saludable. Su porte también había cambiado; había crecido varios centímetros y eso junto a la espalda ancha y el cuerpo perfectamente en forma lo convertían en un muchacho bastante atractivo. El cabello se lo había dejado crecer hasta los hombros, del mismo modo en que una vez lo hubo llevado Sirius, y pese a que no podía controlarlo porque aquello era, según Remus, algo que había heredado del gen de los Potter, sí solía mantenerlo apartado de su rostro cuando continuamente se pasaba la mano, procurando siempre que el cabello cayera de forma que le tapara la cicatriz. Una cicatriz que Remus aseguraba no haber vuelto a ver desde hacía un mes… como si Harry se propusiera hacer desaparecer de algún modo pese a saber que jamás desaparecería.

Había abandonado las gafas. Y sus ojos verdes se veían más que nunca con las lentillas que Danielle le había regalado por su cumpleaños, de forma atrasada, desde luego, pero que no había impedido que Harry las aceptara, aunque Remus juraba no haber visto nunca los ojos de Harry tan tristes y apagados como en aquellos momentos. Sí. Había cambiado y eso era algo que nadie podría negar si lo viese.

También sus músculos se habían desarrollado debido a los entrenamientos a los que se sometía el muchacho a manos de Danielle, Annie y de él mismo donde los reflejos, la magia, y el autocontrol formaban parte de ello como si fuera el mismo aire necesario para respirar.

Pero no sólo su físico había cambiado. Él había cambiado. Había visto como Harry se obligaba a sí mismo a no pensar en nada relacionado con la magia… incluso aquella vez cuando él tuvo que tomar la poción matalobos, tuvo que hacerlo fuera de la vista de Harry porque temía que el muchacho lo mirara con reprobación. Huía de la magia y no había vuelto a tocar su varita que estaba guardada en el cajón de la cómoda de su propia habitación, según Harry, porque no quería tener nada que ver con ella. El único objeto que alguna vez pudiera haber formado parte de su vida como mago eran él mismo y Hedwig quien parecía no estar demasiado dispuesta a alejarse de su dueño durante más de dos horas seguidas, y eso sólo era cuando ella y Hermes salían a cazar de noche.

Parecía imposible que el mismo muchacho que en aquel momento era capaz de convocar un escudo de protección tan poderoso como podría hacerlo el mismo Albus Dumbledore, hubiese declarado un mes antes, que no quería tener nada que ver con la magia.

Nadie le había podido echar en cara aquello, no habían habido reproches ni insistencia por parte de los adultos para que Harry aceptara de nuevo la magia, el mundo de la magia y lo que ello significaba. Le habían dejado tranquilo, e incluso casi sin darse cuenta, ellos mismos habían dejado de utilizar magia únicamente para aquello que sólo fuera expresamente necesario lo cual había hecho que Harry les mirase con agradecimiento.

Pero Harry Potter se aburría soberanamente. Era cierto que con sus entrenamientos de defensa, ataques, hechizos, pociones, entrenamientos físicos y autocontrol de su propia magia, acababa agotado; pero cuando cerraba los ojos, sólo veía el brillo de Albus Dumbledore cerca de él, sólo notaba la presencia del director de Hogwarts, la presencia de Bellatrix Black, la conexión con Voldemort… Y entonces despertaba, mirando a su alrededor y mentalmente hacía una lista de todas las personas que conocía y con las que mantenía una relación para asegurarse que nadie había intentado borrar sus recuerdos. Durante las noches, después de que eso ocurriera, le resultaba completamente imposible volver a dormir, y había empezado a leer de forma ávida los libros que Remus tenía en su biblioteca, empezando por los libros muggles, y continuando por los libros de magia que Remus poseía, desde "la elaboración de pociones" hasta "las criaturas mágicas olvidadas por el mundo", aceptando de aquel modo, la magia como parte de él, aunque, según Danielle, aquello ya lo había aceptado desde el momento en que su aura se fundió por unos segundos con la de Annie, sellando así el pacto que Ann había hecho cuando Harry Potter había nacido, creando la magia que sólo puede existir entre el Guardián y su Protegido. No cabía duda que el conocimiento que en aquellos momentos poseía Harry, había superado con creces el que hasta aquel momento había tenido.

-¿Qué esperabas? –preguntó ella sonriendo-. Es hijo de Lily y James… -añadió como si eso fuera suficiente explicación.

Remus la besó en la cabeza.

-Y ahijado de Sirius… -añadió él. Dani sonrió.

-¡CUIDADO!

Remus se apartó a tiempo antes de que el rayo violeta lo atravesara. Dani permaneció tranquila senada en su silla. Ann rodó los ojos mientras seguía a un nervioso Harry hasta donde estaba sentada.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico.

-Oh, sí, perfectamente.

Harry ayudó a Remus a levantarse.

-Realmente creo que deberías llevar esas muñequeras para controlar tu magia Harry –concedió el licántropo-. ¿Estás bien, Dani?

Harry pareció lucir avergonzado al haber estado a punto de causarle un hechizo oscuro a Danielle, más por el respeto que tenía hacia Remus que por otra cosa. Le gustaba Dani. Estar con ella era como hablar con Sirius… pero en chica; no le extrañaba que Remus siempre dijera que eran como hermanos. Pero si le hubiera pasado algo, Remus hubiera seguramente ignorado que él era Harry y le hubiera mordido en la yugular. Harry había aprendido en aquel mes una cosa: y era que si en verdad había algún ente supremo que hubiese creado a los hombres y a la naturaleza, era este mismo ente quien había unido a Remus y a Danielle para formar una pareja perfecta, compenetrada y al mismo tiempo, inquebrantable. Se preguntó brevemente si sus padres también se verían tan unidos como parecían estarlo Remus y Danielle. Suspiró.

-Lo siento, no quería…

-Te dije que estabas canalizando demasiada energía –le advirtió Ann-. Era un simple _obscurum popullis_ dirigido a aquel grupo de árboles… -miró a Dani-. Y tú podías haberte movido ¿no? –le preguntó-. ¿O es que querías que Rita publicara un artículo tuyo en el que te destacaran por haber muerto por la varita de Harry Potter?

-Oh, eso… tranquila… la única maldición negra que puede afectarme de algún modo es el _avada kedavra_ –dijo bebiéndose su limonada ante la incrédula mirada de los tres.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Remus.

-Ups… ¿olvidé mencionarlo? –preguntó sonriendo de forma inocente. Harry sonrió. Aquella sonrisa le recordaba a Sirius mucho-. Bueno, ¿recordáis aquello de "soy un bote gigante de aspirinas"? –preguntó inocentemente. Remus y Ann asintieron después de mirarse-. Pues resulta que soy inmune a cualquier hechizo de magia negra salvo el mortal. Y ahora… ¿quién quiere comer?

-¿TÚ QUÉ?

-¿Entiendes por qué no había dicho esto antes? –preguntó simplemente Danielle mirando a Harry y rodando los ojos.

Harry rió suavemente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo rió sin preocupaciones, sin errores, sin dolor… solamente rió, como cualquier chico de dieciséis años debería tener el derecho de hacer. Sólo rió.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus tenía razón. Había mantenido descuidados a sus mortífagos. No tenía tiempo para pensar en esos idiotas, desde luego, cuando estaba tan ocupado intentando trazar el plan que conseguiría tener a Harry Potter de su bando antes de que consiguiera la plenitud de sus poderes. Era la única forma de destruir a Dumbledore y en aquellos momentos, cuando veía el final de su vida tan cerca, matar a Albus Dumbledore era todo lo que le importaba, en realidad.

Había confiado en él siendo un muchacho. Había visto en él a la salvación cuando apareció en el orfanato con sus palabras, con sus charlas, con su sonrisa condescendiente, con su discurso de "sé que te ocurre", con su mirada de aceptación y comprensión y sobretodo con su "hay un lugar para ti, Tom, si quieres tomarlo"

Durante años había idolatrado a aquel viejo mago y había hecho todo lo posible por parecerse a él; estudió, aprendió, obedeció y se convirtió pronto en el mejor mago de su promoción. En Hogwarts nadie le juzgó por ser huérfano o por hacer levitar cosas, ni siquiera por hacer magia sin querer y sin darse cuenta… Nadie le juzgó por ello y pronto tuvo amigos. Amigos… él que nunca los había tenido…

No se dio cuenta de nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde… Albus Dumbledore… tan manipulador como intrigante… no era quien todos creían. Después de aquel intento del director de Hogwarts… él vio realmente quien era Albus Dumbledore… y a partir de aquel momento, juró no confiar en nadie… Nunca. Jamás…

Hasta que apareció Nadia Potter con su sonrisa… ella… sólo ella…

-¿Me mandó llamar, mi Lord?

La empalagosa voz de Bellatrix lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos. Agradeció en silencio a Severus por realizar en él aquel hechizo de glamour y se sentó en su butaca a la que Nagini acudió rápidamente para protegerlo, para estar a su lado, y para conferir, de paso, el aspecto lúgubre, tenebroso y macabro que Lord Voldemort siempre mostraba ante sus enemigos y vasallos.

-Adelante, Bellatrix… pasa… tenemos una conversación pendiente desde lo ocurrido en el Ministerio…

Lo notó. En cuanto la mortífaga entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, Voldemort sintió como levantaba una barrera en su mente. De forma descuidada y casi por diversión como siempre, se dedicó a sondear la mente de la mujer

Voldemort sonrió satisfecho. Las barreras de esa mujer eran tan débiles como las de un mago de siete años. ¿Por qué intentaba siquiera levantarlas? Era algo tan estúpido que ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

Podía sentir y casi palpar la satisfacción de Bellatrix imaginando que había sido llamada para ser felicitada por haber matado a su primo Sirius Black y haber conseguido hacer sufrir a Potter. Y en realidad, así hubiera sido si Voldemort no se encontrara en las pésimas condiciones de salud en las que se encontraba.

-Tengo que felicitarte por matar a tu primo Bellatrix –dijo solemnemente haciendo que la bruja sonriera con satisfacción.

-Gracias, mi Lord. Sirius era una mancha en la familia de los Black y tenía que ser eliminada…

-Y quién mejor para matarlo que su propia prima… fue un trabajo excelente, Bella.

-Gracias, mi señor.

-Sin embargo… -ella le miró-… también estuviste tentada de matar a Harry Potter, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Bella empalideció de repente.

-No… no entiendo qué quiere decir, mi Lord.

-Harry Potter es mío –interrumpió Voldemort lo que sin ninguna duda iba a convertirse en un discurso de "suplico por mi vida"-. Y deseaste matarle aquella noche, igual que mataste a su padrino… Estuviste a punto de matarlo…

-Pero señor… sólo es Potter… -dijo Bellatrix confusa.

-¿Sólo es Potter? –prácticamente rugió Voldemort-. ¡Nadie más que yo tiene derecho a alzar su varita contra él, entiendes, estúpida?

-Yo no… no lo hice, mi señor; no le toqué…

-¿Y crees que eso me importa realmente? –alzó su varita y la apuntó. Bella ni siquiera se movió, sabiendo que eso sólo enfurecería más al mago oscuro-. Lo pensaste… Y Harry Potter… -movió su varita sutilmente-… es mío…

-Por favor, mi Lord… yo no…

-Y nadie toca lo que es mío ¡CRUCCIO!

El grito de Bellatrix resonó atronador en el salón mientras se retorcía en el suelo sintiendo como miles de cuchillos se clavaban en su piel y en su cuerpo. Y siguió resonando durante la siguiente hora, por el puro placer que tenía Voldemort de escucharla gritar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hacía un mes que había recibido aquella carta y aún no la había abierto. La contemplaba desde la cama, viendo como el sobre reposaba sobre el escritorio, dividido entre levantarse y tomar el sobre o dejarlo cerrado para siempre. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Voldemort le había mostrado cosas en sueños… le había mostrado como sus dos amigos, sus dos mejores amigos, aquellos en los que siempre había confiado pese a los problemas y pequeñas discusiones que pudieran haber tenido, habían estado de acuerdo con Dumbledore en que éste le robara sus recuerdos de Sirius… la pregunta era si podía fiarse de lo que Voldemort quería que viese, si debía volver a confiar en Dumbledore o si no podía fiarse de nadie. Absolutamente de nadie.

Eso era lo que había prometido aquella tarde en que se había sentado con Remus, Danielle y Ann. Había prometido no confiar en nadie…

_(flashback)_

_-No quiero hablar con ellos –dijo Harry muy serio._

_-¿Ni siquiera quieres leer esta carta? –preguntó Ann enseñándole el sobre blanco aún cerrado-. Son tus amigos, Harry…_

_-Os he contados mis sueños… ellos… ellos sabían lo que Dumbledore iba a hacer; ellos sabían que iba a intentar borrar a Sirius de mi cabeza y lo estaban permitiendo y le ayudaban a hacerlo…_

_-¿Y crees que puedes confiar en Voldemort? –preguntó Danielle._

_-Al menos sé que puedo esperar de él, no como de Dumbledore –contestó Harry. Remus le miró y él suspiró profundamente-. Escuchad, confío en vosotros –dijo simplemente-. Y con eso tendrá que bastar porque no pienso confiar en nadie más nunca._

_-Al menos guarda la carta –le sugirió Ann-. Quizá quieras leerla un día de estos…_

_(fin flashback)_

¿Qué podia ganar Voldemort con el hecho de mostrarle aquello? No lo entendía… había algo que no estaba bien en todo aquello, había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar del todo…

-¿Puedo pasar?

El rostro agradable de Annie apareció en el otro lado de la puerta entreabierta. Harry le sonrió y la mujer entró en la habitación interpretando aquello como un "adelante". Harry la miró. Había aprendido a apreciarlo durante aquel mes. Ann Seever era una bruja excepcional, una amiga extraordinaria y una madrina inmejorable.

Ann se sentó en la cama, junto a él y miró hacia donde Harry miraba. Sonrió.

-¿Es un howler? –preguntó divertida. Harry la miró enarcando una de sus cejas que se perdió bajo el flequillo desigualado y medio despeinado-. Tu madre recibió una vez uno… Aunque claro, fue más un intento de declaración que un howler de verdad de esos que gritan… ya sabes…

-¿Intento de declaración? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Mi padre…

-Oh, no, a tu padre no le iban esas cosas. De echo, cuando eso ocurrió, creo que tu padre estaba saliendo con una hufflelpuff… -frunció el ceño como si intentara recordar algo realmente importante-… o quizá con una ravenclaw… Creo que era Sirius quien… -Harry carraspeó-. Perdona, a veces, los adultos tendemos a meternos en nuestros pensamientos… en nuestro pasado. No nacimos siendo adultos, ¿sabes?

-Es la carta de Hermione –dijo Harry-. Aún sigo decidiendo si debo abrirla o no.

-Entiendo…

No dijo nada más. Y pese a ello, Harry supo que sí le entendía, que sí le comprendía, en cierto modo, que si había alguien capaz de ponerse en su piel, era Ann. Era extraño. Entre los dos parecía haberse establecido un lazo irrompible que ni siquiera sabía cuando se había forjado ni cómo, sólo sabía que estaba ahí. Podía sentir cuando Ann estaba alegre, cuando melancólica y cuando triste o decaída; podía saber en qué parte de la casa se encontraba y cuando entrenaban juntos, casi podía sentir la voz de ella indicándole qué debía hacer y en qué momento preciso debía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué a mí? –preguntó Harry de repente. Ann le miró-. ¿Por qué diablos tiene que pasarme a mí todo esto? Ser el Elegido, el único capaz de matar a Voldemort, el huérfano héroe del mundo mágico… ¿por qué a mí?

-Bueno, míralo por otro lado… ¿hubieras preferido que esto le ocurriera a otra persona? –Harry la miró horrorizado durante unos segundos y ella le sonrió de forma afectiva-. Piensa por un momento que toda tu vida fuera de otra forma… que James y Lily siguieran vivos, que Voldemort hubiera elegido otra familia… que tú estuvieras en la comodidad de un hogar, con tu familia, con tus amigos, tranquilo, esperando que otro diese la cara, esperando que otro librase una batalla que nos pertenece a todos… ¿Lo hubieras preferido?

-Por supuesto que no –contestó Harry incluso ofendido.

Ann asintió.

-Cuando Sirius… cuando fue encarcelado… -empezó a decir Ann-… sentí que una parte de mí iba a morir si él no estaba conmigo –sonrió a medias-. Y de hecho, creo que ocurrió realmente. Odié a Peter, odié a Albus, incluso a Remus por no poder hacer nada… les odié a todos… -sonrió-. Una noche… vi a Remus llorando… Estaba en el jardín de esta misma casa, en el rincón donde están esos pequeños huertos de flores que nunca se marchitan, ¿las has visto? –Harry asintió.

Las había visto. Violetas, margaritas, tulipanes y rosas. Cuatro tipos de flores que parecían no estar dispuestas a morir nunca.

-Las margaritas son de Emi, los tulipanes de Danielle, las violetas eran de tu madre y las rosas son mías… -añadió Ann-. Estaba allí sentado, en medio de las cuatro con una fotografía de James, Sirius, Peter y él en Hogwarts. Y lloraba. ¿Has visto alguna vez ver a un hombre lobo llorar, Harry?

-No… -contestó él sinceramente.

-Eso es porque no pueden hacerlo –le contestó Ann-. El lobo domina sus instintos y sus emociones, por eso se les tacha de ser criminales, de ser insensibles, animales capaces de matar a diestro y siniestro sin el menor deje de culpabilidad… -le miró antes de que él pudiera replicar nada-. Sólo cuando el dolor es tan fuerte que el lobo siente ese mismo dolor, el hombre es capaz de llorar…

-¿Remus estaba llorando por Sirius?

-Por Sirius, por tus padres, por Peter… por él… por todo lo que había conocido y había perdido Harry… Cuando le vi llorar… me di cuenta de que yo no era la única que estaba sufriendo con todo aquello, él también lo hacía y también sufría Danielle… todos lo hacíamos… En aquel momento, me di cuenta de que no deseaba que ninguno de ellos sufriera lo que yo estaba sufriendo… porque ya tenían suficiente con su propio dolor, ¿entiendes?

-Nadie merecería pasar por lo que yo estoy pasando, Ann… eso lo entiendo… pero ¿quién ha decidido que yo sí puedo soportar esto?

Podía notar su enfado. Era normal, lógico y comprensible. Estiró su mano y atrapó la de Harry, sintiendo como su ira se relajaba visiblemente. Era increíble como el simple tacto de un gesto amable y cariñoso podía lograr mantener a Harry a salvo de su propia magia.

-Creo que habrá que retocar esas muñequeras de contención… -murmuró más para ella-. No queremos que te explotes a ti mismo ¿cierto? –él sonrió a medias-. Harry… nadie ha decidido que seas tú. Puedes renunciar –le dijo alegremente. Harry la miró-. En serio. Puedes decidir no ser el salvador del mundo mágico, puedes cambiar de apariencia, buscar un trabajo y esperar desde la comodidad de tu hogar a que todo se resuelva sin ti.

-No hablas en serio…

-Claro que hablo en serio. ¿Es que en esta casa alguien te ha presionado para que volvieras a aceptar la magia como parte de ti? –preguntó sarcásticamente.

-No, pero…

-La magia te llamaba Harry y siempre lo hará –intervino ella otra vez dejando claro que podía saber lo que él pensaba en cada segundo-. Pero puedes decidir ignorarla y dejar que otros peleen.

-No soy ningún cobarde –protestó Harry. Ella sonrió.

-No, no lo eres, y tampoco lo fueron tus padres Harry… ni Sirius… -añadió a medias-. Tienes que tomar una decisión Harry… y no es sólo si debes abrir esa carta o no…

-¿Cómo sabré si tomo la decisión conveniente?

Ann le sonrió con dulzura y por un momento le pareció estar frente a James teniendo que darle consejos de cómo hacer que Lily le perdonara por alguna estupidez que había cometido y había finalizado con el enfado de la pelirroja.

-Si la tomas con el corazón, será la adecuada, Harry –le dijo-. Y sea la que sea, Remus, Dani y yo estaremos ahí, ¿entiendes? –él la miró-. No vas a estar solo Harry… No voy a dejar que estés solo nunca más ¿Sabes por qué?

-¿Porque vas a ser mi Guardián? –preguntó Harry de forma tentativa.

Ella negó.

-Porque independientemente de eso, Harry, siempre voy a ser tu madrina –le revolvió el pelo haciéndole sonreír con cierta tristeza y se levantó de la cama-. Voy a hacer algo para la cena, creo que Remus y Dani están ocupados cerca del lago… -rodó los ojos y Harry se sonrojó-. No. Definitivamente no has heredado de tu padre su carácter seductor o ya estarías haciendo comentarios acerca de la vida sexual de ese par…

-¡Ann! –se quejó Harry.

Pero ella ya se había marchado riéndose y cerrando la puerta. Harry miró el sobre una vez más. Tomar una decisión. Tomar dos decisiones.

Harry suspiró. Se levantó de la cama con gesto enfadado y diciéndose que era una tontería, tomó el sobre. Hedwig le miró y Harry le sonrió.

-Si no lo abro, habré perdido un mes tomando una decisión estúpida –le dijo simplemente. La lechuza no hizo ningún gesto que se pudiera interpretar como que estaba en desacuerdo, así que Harry abrió el sobre. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron al llegar al final de la carta… ¿Sería aquello posible?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es el final del capítulo... que tal? Que os ha parecido? Prometo intentar subir otro capítulo en quince días, ¿de acuerdo? **

**Espero que a todos os esté yendo las cosas muy bien y que los que estáis de vacaciones de verano como yo lo estéis pasando de forma menos ajetreada que yo :p**

**En fin… sed buenos, no hagáis nada que yo no haría y leed y escribir mucho que es lo mejor que podéis hacer para pasar el rato, ok? Un besito a todo el mundo, sed felices; nos leemos pronto!!**


	6. Pasado

**Hola de nuevo!!! Bueno, lamento deciros que tengo un poco de prisa y que pese a haber leído todos vuestros reviews ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para escribir la lista detallada, pero no os preocupeis, os prometo que aparecereis en el siguiente capítulo, ok? Por cierto, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y reviews, en serio, me animan mucho.**

**Bueno, y ahora, que os parece si leeis un poco más a ver qué más se descubre por estas palabras?**

**Disfrutad de la lectura chicos, nos vemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 5. Pasado

Aquella noche Draco despertó al escuchar un leve ruido en la sala anterior a donde dormía. Su primer gesto fue tomar su varita que descansaba bajo su almohada y crear un escudo poderoso a su alrededor, tal y como Severus le había recomendado durante el último mes, y tal y como había aprendido a hacer después de que su padrino le atacara en diferentes horas por las noches fingiendo ser un mortífago que le buscaba.

La cama de Severus estaba vacía; frunció el ceño; sabía que su padrino había tenido otra de sus reuniones con Voldemort, pero esperaba que hubiera regresado. Aferró con fuerza su varita cuando escuchó un crujido más fuerte en la otra habitación y una maldición.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la sala, tragando saliva con cierta dificultad. Quizá era un Malfoy y un Slytherin, pero jamás había negado, al menos a sí mismo, que fuera un cobarde. Tenía miedo. Había muchas cosas a las que tener miedo y muy pocas por las que él estuviera dispuesto a morir.

-Maldita mesa… voy a transformarla en un jarrón estúpido o mejor, voy a volatilizarla…

Draco se relajó visiblemente. Sólo su padrino podría despotricar contra una mesa de aquella forma. Salió de la habitación más calmado, pero la visión de Severus sujetando firmemente sobre su hombro a un inconsciente Thedore Nott no era algo que lo aliviara demasiado.

-¡Severus, Theo! –se lanzó hacia ellos y ayudó a su padrino a bajar a Nott de su hombro, comprobando que respiraba pero que estaba dormido-. ¿Está bien?

-Está bien –le informó Snape dejándolo en el sofá del pequeño salón-. Le di una poción para el dolor y otra para que duerma hasta el amanecer.

-¿Qué diablos le pasó? –preguntó mientras conjuraba su propia manta que salió levitando desde su cama para ir a cubrir a Theo.

-Interrogatorio –dijo Snape. Draco se giró para recriminarle algo pero el tono de voz de su padrino le hizo darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó.

-Trae aquel recipiente –le pidió sin contestar mientras señalaba una mesita de la esquina-. Y llénalo con un cuarto de poción calmante, tres gotas de esencia de basilisco y una ampollita de poción de sangre de duende enano –pidió.

Draco obedeció y dejó el recipiente con aquella extraña mezcla que no reconocía sobre la mesa baja, mientras Snape se levantaba la manga de la túnica dejando a la vista la marca tenebrosa.

Draco abrió los ojos y miró a su padrino mientras este metía el brazo en el recipiente, experimentando una sensación de alivio en cuanto la mezcla entró en contacto con su piel.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

La marca tenebrosa estaba en carne viva; las líneas parecían haberse abierto con algo afilado y su contorno negro y oscuro había adquirido un tono rojizo como si fuera pura lava y fuego lo que hubieran utilizado para dibujarlo. Alrededor de la marca varios cardenales oscuros habían surgido y Severus parecía mover la mano con lentitud, como si cada gesto le resultara terriblemente doloroso y, ciertamente, así era.

Draco se giró para Theo, ansioso por ver si el brazo de su amigo estaba igual que siempre o había sufrido aquella misma marca.

-Él está bien –dijo Severus. Aún así, Draco subió la manga de la túnica de su amigo y suspiró aliviado al ver que estaba limpia salvo por algunos cortes-. Quisieron probar su lealtad, tuvo suerte de que esta noche no hubiera planeada ninguna ceremonia de lealtad e iniciación –añadió-. Lo saqué a tiempo.

Draco le miró.

-Pero entonces tú…

-Creen que fue tu padre –el rostro de Draco se ensombreció. Severus tampoco parecía muy feliz con aquella idea-. Alguien dijo el nombre de tu padre y sus faltas a las recientes reuniones, tuve que aprovechar esa reciente desconfianza Draco… tienes que entender que…

-Tranquilo Severus, lo entiendo –le hizo un gesto con la mano-, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que mi padre también lo entenderá –le sonrió a medias-. ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?

-Hechizos protectores alrededor de la cadena donde estaba atado –le explicó-. No sabía que estuvieran hechizadas… No te preocupes –añadió al ver la cara de su ahijado-. Sólo será por un par de semanas como mucho… se curará pronto y no es como si me fuera a morir por algo así.

-¿Quieres explicarme qué ha pasado?

-El Lord ha decidido hacer algunos interrogatorios aleatorios y les ha tocado a la familia de los Nott –se encogió de hombros-. No fue nada premeditado Draco, pero pensé que siendo quien era, quizá apreciarías el tenerle contigo, al menos hasta que se recupere…

-¿Y sus padres? –preguntó Draco.

-Les he enviado una lechuza- Snape sabía que la mente de Draco circulaba a toda velocidad y antes de que el adolescente pudiera decir nada, él se adelantó-. Hay cosas que aún no puedes entender Draco –le dijo el hombre de forma seca pero con cierto tono suave que al adolescente no le pasó desapercibido.

-Entonces, explícamelas, padrino –le pidió Draco-. No puedo ver a mis padres, no puedo hablar con mis amigos y lo único que hago es estar encerrado en tus habitaciones rodeado de un montón de hechizos –Snape le miró-, ¿creías que no me había dado cuenta? He sido educado como Malfoy, soy un Slytherin y me han criado para ser un mortífago… -añadió como si aquello pudiera explicarlo todo-. Desapareces, regresas con Theo desmayado y sólo me dices que hay cosas que no entiendo…

-Te pareces a tu madre cuando hablas así… -apuntó Severus con una media sonrisa.

Draco le miró seriamente.

-Mamá nunca habla así.

Como si aquellas palabras le hubieran dado una bofetada, Severus miró a Draco pareciendo darse cuenta del error que había cometido al decir aquello.

-Vuelve a la cama Draco. Me quedaré con Nott esta noche, si despierta te avisaré, descuida.

Draco miró a su padrino con una ceja enarcada sin entender por qué Snape parecía de repente haberse puesto serio y melancólico al mismo tiempo, pero había aprendido que era mejor no contradecir a Severus ni siquiera por estupideces como aquella, así que se limitó a asentir y a salir del pequeño salón, preguntándose en silencio por qué su padrino había dado aquel suspiro tan extraño.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era una habitación oscura. Silenciosa. Las paredes estaban hechas de piedra negra y gris, cubiertas por centímetros de capas gruesas de polvo y suciedad. El suelo, tallado en piedra negra y en cada una de las piedras, el símbolo de una serpiente enroscada alrededor de una calavera, el símbolo de Voldemort. El aire estaba viciado. Vapor por el frío se escapaba de su boca con cada exhalación. Sus ojos verdes miraron a su alrededor intentando descubrir donde estaba y cómo había llegado allí.

Figuras a lo largo de un amplio pasillo; algunas ya resquebrajadas, otras, simplemente, destruidas. Y allí delante, frente a donde estaba, hacia donde estaba avanzando, la gran estatua de Salazar Slythering, con su boca abierta y el agua bajo su barba, como si en cualquier momento, un basilisco pudiera volver a emerger de allí y fuera a buscar otra vez, de nuevo, su muerte.

Frente a él, frente al pequeño estanque de aguas oscuras y profundas, se alzaba una silla. Un trono vestido de colores en verdes y plata y subido en una pequeña tarima negra, como negra era el alma de aquel que estaba allí sentado, jugando con su varita entre los dedos de su mano derecha, mientras entonaba lo que parecía ser una canción siseada, como si de alguna forma, estuviera llamando a la muerte en una extraña ceremonia de la que sólo él podía tener participación.

-Voldemort… -susurró Harry buscando su varita.

-Tranquilo, no la necesitarás, Potter. No se puede matar a nadie en sueños, ¿no?

La voz de Voldemort sonó fría y calculadora, como siempre. Pero con un ligero matiz parecido al tono condescendiente que Dumbledore había utilizado con él durante todos aquellos años. Aquello le hizo ponerse a la defensiva.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó-. ¿Qué quieres?

-No voy a matarte Potter –aseguró Voldemort-, pero creo que deberías practicar más Oclumancia… tus miedos son demasiado evidentes para mí y para cualquiera que pueda ver más allá de tus débiles y pobres barreras… Y en cuanto donde estamos… -miró a su alrededor-… ¿no reconoces este lugar sin un basilisco persiguiéndote? –su risa fue fría-. Si quieres, quizá pueda arreglarse –añadió con un brillo en los ojos que hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño.

-No puedes matar a nadie en sueños –le dijo el adolescente sin llegar a estar seguro de que él no le hubiese mentido en un principio –Voldemort le sonrió, satisfecho de que le hubiera escuchado-. ¿Y cómo puedes…

-… meterme en tus sueños? –terminó Voldemort su oración-. A veces olvido que sólo eres un estúpido chico… Hay algo que nos une… ¿recuerdas?

Harry se llevó la mano inconscientemente a la frente y se tocó la cicatriz.

-Exacto… -aseguró Voldemort-. Pero si he venido hasta aquí y te he hecho venir hasta aquí no ha sido para hablar de estupideces… -añadió el mago-. Quiero ofrecerte algo, Potter.

-¿Qué puedes ofrecerme tú? No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo –contestó Harry enfadado.

-Tu poder ha aumentado ¿verdad? –Harry no contestó-. Sí, puedo notarlo… y también puedo sentir como la oscuridad te rodea… se siente bien ¿verdad? Refugiarse en la oscuridad… nadie te molesta ahí… nadie puede molestarte ahí… El poder de la oscuridad… -Harry no contestó, pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía estar atento a las palabras de Voldemort; no se equivocó-… ¿querrías tenerlo, Harry Potter?

-¿Qué?

-El poder de la oscuridad… años y años de sabiduría ancestral reunidas bajo mi legado, hechizos, pociones, maldiciones… el poder infinito de la Oscuridad, del Caos, de la Maldad… Estoy dispuesto a cedértelo.

-¿Cómo? –Harry le miró seriamente-. ¿Qué quieres…

-Mi tiempo se agota Potter… y no quiero ver mi magia desperdigada a los cuatro vientos como pasó con todos aquellos que quisieron alzarse contra Dumbledore. Le odias… lo sé, lo noto, puedo verlo… te ofrezco el poder suficiente para detenerle, para hacerle pagar por todo aquello que te ha hecho…

Era tentador. Sí. Mucho. Pero no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en sus amigos… ¿Por qué habría de confiar en quien había intentado matarle durante tantos años?

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres el único capaz de contener todo el poder Harry… El Bien y Mal… ambos no pueden convivir juntos salvo en una persona… en aquel que reúna el legado de los magos más poderosos… en el Primero.

-Yo no…

-Eres el Primero, Harry. Puedes tenerlo todo… absolutamente todo…

-No es cierto –replicó el Harry de sus sueños-… no puedo tener a mis padres.

La risa de Tom Riddle inundó el lugar.

-Tienes todo el poder el universo, Harry, acepta mi poder, acepta mi legado y te aseguro que lo tendrás todo, incluso el poder de decidir sobre la vida y la muerte…

-Nadie puede…

-Pero tú no eres "nadie" –le interrumpió Voldemort-. Eres Harry Potter. Eres el Primero. Eres el único que puede tener mi legado.

-Mataste a mis padres, has intentado matarme a mí durante años y ahora me dices que quieres protegerme de Dumbledore –enumeró el Harry de sus sueños-, ¿no crees que es un poco… contradictorio?

-Uno nunca aprende a conocerse a sí mismo del todo hasta que no está a las puertas de la muerte, Potter –le dijo simplemente Voldemort.

-¿Qué quieres…

-No importa –le cortó Voldemort con su habitual sonrisa de desprecio-. La pregunta es si vas a aceptar mi poder y mi legado o no.

-No lo hagas Harry… -la voz de Annie llegó tan clara y nítida que el Harry del sueño se giró para comprobar si ella estaba allí-. Si lo aceptas, todo estará perdido… lo que tus padres hicieron por ti, lo que Sirius hizo por ti… nada habrá servido…

-Puede devolverme a Sirius… él no murió… está en el velo… la carta lo decía…

-No necesitas su poder oscuro para hacerlo Harry… -se escuchó la voz de nuevo de Ann.

-Miente –insistió Voldemort al escuchar aquello-. Lo necesitas.

-No es cierto, Harry… no lo necesitas… el amor acude al amor… Sirius huye de la oscuridad como huyó de la oscuridad y el dolor de su familia… Créeme por favor… Confía en mí, Harry… Él no puede ayudarte a recuperar a Sirius… Él no puede hacerlo… Por favor Harry… por favor…

Entonces Harry miró a Voldemort y el mago oscuro más tenebroso de todos los tiempos podría haber jurado que en todos sus años, amás había visto una mirada como aquella. Tan fría que podía psar como suya, tan cálida que no podía dejar de ser de Nadia, tan diferente y tan propia al mismo tiempo que por unos segundos tuvo el preentimiento de que simplemente con desearlo, Harry Potter podría haberle matado incluso aunque aquello solo fuera un burdo sueño, una falsa copia de la realidad.

-Jamás aceptaré el poder que destruyó a cientos de familias, el poder que ha estado matando durante años, el poder que mató a mis padres… que destruyó a Sirius. Nunca, ¿me oyes? ¡NUNCA!

-Te arrepentirás Potter… cuando todo empiece… te arrepentirás… y entonces… implorarás que te de mi poder…

Un pinchazo en su frente le hizo cerrar los ojos y caer al suelo arrodillado. Intentó abrir los ojos pero todo lo que vislumbró fue como las sombras y una neblina blanca cubría toda la sala; el busto gigante de Salazar Slytherin se desvanecía, las paredes desaparecían y el agua se evaporaba… Y sólo unos ojos inyectados en sangre quedaron en el recuerdo de Harry.

-Harry… vamos cariño… Harry, despierta…

Enfocó suavemente los ojos azules de Ann y su rostro amable y tranquilo. Se incorporó en la cama y antes de poder decir nada, Ann ya lo había rodeado por los hombros y lo había atraído hacia sí abrazándolo con firmeza.

-Está bien Harry… -lo abrazó suavemente meciéndolo-… tranquilo… está bien… ¿Sabes? Tu madre siempre decía que llorar alivia el alma… -lo instó-… y yo no voy a decírselo a nadie.

Y Harry Potter lloró por primera vez, sintiéndose protegido, en un abrazo maternal, cuya calidez jamás había experimentado y si lo había hecho, no lo recordaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voldemort abrió los ojos con pesadez. Nagini alzó su cabeza de su regazo y él la miró con aire tranquilizador.

-Aceptará… -dijo simplemente-… Odia a Dumbledore tanto como yo mismo…

Nagini se deslizó silenciosamente hacia el suelo y se acurrucó en un rincón de la estancia. Voldemort se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la ventana de la vieja mansión de los Gaunt. Levantó su mano y la observó a contraluz… Parecía débil y delicada, nada que ver con la mano poderosa que había blandido aquella varita cientos de veces arrebatándole la vida a muggles, magos e híbridos por igual.

Había buscado en cientos de libros, en sus propios recuerdos… había repasado aquella escena cientos de veces y el resultado era el mismo… siempre era el mismo… Negativo. No encontraba el momento en que aquello había ocurrido; no encontraba ningún hechizo ni maldición ni poción ni encantamiento que pudiera haber hecho aquello en su cuerpo… No había nada.

Sólo recordaba haber salido del cuerpo de Potter por aquel sentimiento tan estúpido como inútil que Dumbledore siempre pregonaba como el mejor de los sentimientos. Amor… ¡Qué estupidez! El amor no era capaz de mover nada, a nadie… El dolor, la ambición, la ira, el miedo… esos eran sentimientos poderosos… no el amor… El amor te volvía débil, estúpido y delicado… él no podía permitirse el ser así. Él no era así.

Luego, había amanecido en su cama. Con Severus Snape a su lado haciéndole varias pruebas. Tampoco Severus parecía saber qué había ocurrido ni porqué se encontraba en aquel estado tan débil…

No… No lo sabían… Pero sabía que su tiempo se acababa, se terminaba… odiaba la idea de morir, le asustaba y le atemorizaba… Y por encima de todas las cosas, detestaba el hecho de que Dumbledore pudiera sobrevivirle a él.

Por eso necesita a Potter. Por eso necesitaba que él aceptase su poder. Luego… luego Potter podría devolverle su esencia o incluso algo más. Una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro y se reflejó en el cristal de la ventana.

Iba a conseguirlo.

Iba a conseguir tener a Potter de su lado.

Iba a conseguir el poder que siempre había deseado tener.

El poder del Primero.

El poder de Harry Potter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abrió los ojos parpadeando y de un salto se levantó de la cama, nerviosa, acercándose a la ventana en el momento en que el pelirrojo entraba en la habitación tan nervioso o más incluso, que ella misma.

-¿Algo?

Hermione oteó el horizonte buscando con los ojos algo que indicara que Hedwig llegaba hasta ellos. Se giró hacia Ron y, evitando mirar el pecho desnudo de Ron, negó con la cabeza.

-Nada… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?

-Un mes –dijo Ron entonces-. ¿Crees que haya leído tu carta? Nos devolvió las otras el día de su cumpleaños sin siquiera haberlas abierto.

-Bueno, entonces si esta no la ha devuelto, debe significar algo, ¿no crees? –preguntó Hermione deseando tener razón-. Quizá no ha podido contestar… ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

Ron negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Imposible. Nos hubiéramos enterado. Las noticias malas siempre van más deprisa que las buenas –dijo tozudamente Ron, incapaz de creer que nada malo le pudiera haber pasado a Harry-. Yo creo más bien que debe estar enfadado con nosotros –Hermione le miró-. Debimos haberle dicho lo de Dumbledore y lo del libro y lo de…

-Estuvimos de acuerdo en no hacerlo, Ron –zanjó Hermione aquel discurso del pelirrojo-. Creímos que si Harry se enteraba de que había una posibilidad de traer a Sirius de vuelta…

-Sí, creímos que él se uniría a Tú-Sabes-Quién, para poder realizar el hechizo y traer a Sirius de vuelta… Yo lo creí –dijo firmemente, arrepentido por ello.

-Ron…

-Desconfié de él Hermione. Es mi mejor amigo y desconfié de él. Tú eres una chica –las cejas de Hermione se arrugaron-, no puedes entenderlo.

-¿Ah no? –preguntó ella suspicazmente-. Explícamelo, Ronald, por favor.

Pero Ron no pareció apreciar el tono de advertencia en la voz de Hermione, y definitivamente no vio la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó la chica.

-Vosotras sois… diferentes… no os importa discutir entre vosotras, es más, es como si os gustara sacar vuestros trapos sucios, molestaros y maldeciros incluso si habéis sido amigas… -intentó explicar Ron-… sois más crueles…

-¿En serio? –el pie de Hermione empezaba a repiquetear en el suelo-. Eso es muy interesante Ron, sigue por favor.

-Entre los hombres hay otro tipo de relación donde la confianza y la amistad es lo más importante Hermione.

-Las mujeres también…

-No estoy diciendo lo contrario –dijo Ron antes de que ella terminara de hablar-. Me refiero a que un hombre jamás saldría ni siquiera miraría a una mujer si supiera que ésta le gusta a su amigo, y por el contrario una mujer está deseando saber quién le gusta a su amiga para tirarse a sus brazos, dime que me equivoco y te pediré perdón -añadió mirando a Hermione.

Ella pareció incómoda, torció la boca y se encogió de hombros.

-No todas las mujeres somos así…

-Lo sé –él sonrió-. Pero sí todos los hombres somos así… Yo… Desconfié de él, Hermione. Después de todo lo que he pasado con él, después de todas las veces que me ha salvado, que me ha ayudado, que me ha enseñado… desconfié de él. Creí que sería capaz de ir con el Innombrable.

-Yo también lo creí Ron –le contestó Hermione.

-Pero tú eres una chica –reiteró Ron-. Desconfías hasta de tu sombra –añadió-. Mamá siempre lo dice…

-Sólo desconfío de aquello que no puedo ver y aún no se ha demostrado que…

-Hermione, es muy temprano para esto, ¿no crees? –interrumpió su discurso ganándose una mirada airada de la chica, la cual ignoró-. Vamos a desayunar… quizá nos lleguen noticias de Harry más tarde…

Hermione asintió. Esperaba que así fuera.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El día se había levantado claro. Remus salió al porche de la casita con dos tazas de café humeante y le entregó una a Ann con una media sonrisa que ésta le devolvió sin apartar la mirada de Harry, sentado a cinco metros de donde estaban ellos, con las piernas dobladas contra su pecho, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte y con su varita posada sobre la hierba, a su lado, dispuesta a defender a su dueño cuando éste la tocara.

-¿Cómo está?

Ann se encogió de hombros.

-No ha dicho nada desde que se la levantado… -dijo Ann-… y su magia está inestable… ¿Dónde has dejado a Danielle?

-Arriba, en la ducha –Ann le miró enarcando ambas cejas y rió suavemente al ver las mejillas del siempre imperturbable Remus ligeramente sonrojadas-. No es lo que tú piensas.

-No, claro, pero la próxima vez, poned un hechizo insonorizador a la habitación, ¿quieres? Sois peor que James y Lily –añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Deberíamos decírselo –dijo Ann de repente.

Remus la miró.

-¿Estás segura? Cuando yo me enteré casi me da un infarto –añadió con un cierto tono verídico disfrazado con burla.

-No somos como Albus, ni como Voldemort –dijo sin estremecerse siquiera al decir aquel nombre en voz alta-. Harry tiene derecho a saber, a conocer, a entender…

-¿Sabes en qué he pensado cuando me he despertado hoy? –cambió de tema el licántropo. Ann fue lo suficientemente hábil para fingir que no se había dado cuenta de aquel cambio repentino.

-No, ¿en qué?

-En James y Lily –dijo simplemente el hombre-. ¿Qué hubieran dicho al enterarse de todo esto? –preguntó-. ¿Cómo hubieran reaccionado?

-James hubiera hinchado el pecho y hubiera dicho "Es un Potter, ¿qué esperabas?" –imitó la voz de James.

-Y Lily seguramente le hubiera recriminado el hablar de aquel modo –comentó Remus con una ligera sonrisa.

-Me gustaría acercarme a él y preguntarle qué le ocurre, cómo está… -empezó a decir Annie-… pero me recuerda tanto a Sirius la noche del asesinato de James y Lily… -se estremeció.

-Aún no lo has superado ¿verdad?

Ella le sonrió.

-¿Acaso lo has superado tú? –le preguntó. Dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y se cruzó los brazos-. Tú no le viste Remus… no estabas allí…

_(flashback)_

_-Y recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a casa de Lily y James para cuidar a Harry. Ellos tienen que ir a casa de Lily para recoger… -pero Sirius no parecía estar escuchándola, no al menos, con los cinco sentidos-. Sirius, ¿me estás escuchando?_

_Sirius permanecía sentado en las escaleras del porche trasero, mirando hacia el cielo, con la puerta de la cocina, donde ella estaba, abierta, casi reclinado en las escaleras y apoyado en uno de sus codos mientras que la otra mano intentaba atusarse el cabello que el viento se empeñaba en revolverle hasta quedar casi como el cabello de James._

_-Sirius, ¿estás bien?_

_El hombre pareció darse cuenta de que ella le hablaba, y giró su rostro hacia la mujer que le miraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella hizo una mueca._

_-No, no lo estás… te preocupa algo ¿verdad?_

_-Nunca entenderé cómo puedes entenderme mejor de lo que me entiendo yo mismo… -le contestó él mientras le tendía una mano._

_Ann la aceptó y se dejó guiar hasta acabar sentada en las escaleras, un escalón más abajo que él, sintiendo como los brazos de Sirius la rodeaban de forma protectora._

_-Porque he estado mucho tiempo enamorada de ti –le dijo ella simplemente._

_-¿Ah sí? –preguntó juguetón Sirius haciéndola girar la cabeza un poco e inclinándose hacia ella._

_-Claro… -contestó ella recibiendo un beso de él en los labios y sonriendo después de separarse-. Cuéntamelo, ¿qué te ocurre?_

_-No lo sé… -contestó él sinceramente. Ann se acomodó de nuevo en sus brazos y soltó un suspiro a lo que él sonrió-. Tengo el presentimiento de que va a ocurrir algo… esta noche… y me gustaría saber que es…_

_-¿Magia oscura? –preguntó ella preocupada._

_-Es posible… pero no estoy seguro –concedió Sirius al notar como Annie se estremecía-. Es sólo… es como si las señales estuvieran ahí ¿sabes, pequeña? Esperando que las recogiera y las descifrase pero sin llegar a mostrarse completamente… Como cuando tienes un puzzle y tienes tantas piezas del mismo color que no logras encontrar la que necesitas para seguir haciéndolo…_

_-¿Qué señales son esas? –preguntó Ann._

_Sirius sonrió. Cualquier otra persona, se habría reído, habría dicho algo tonto y simple y se habría ido, dejándole con sus propios pensamientos…_

_-No sé… empezando por el tiempo… hasta mi pelo… ¿has visto como lo tengo? –preguntó más melodramático de lo que en verdad se sentía-. ¿Cuándo ha hecho este tiempo en Halloween? Va a terminar por haber una fuerte tormenta… _

_-Es 31 de Octubre, puede llover, ¿sabes? Y en cuanto a tu cabello…_

_-Parece que tengo el gen de los Potter –contestó él interrumpiéndola-. Espero que Harry no lo herede… ¿sabes lo que me costó domar el cabello de James durante años?_

_-Si James te escucha…_

_-Pero James está en el Valle y no aquí, así que no puede escucharme, desgraciadamente –concluyó Sirius lo que sabía que iba a decir su novia._

_-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? –adivinó ella-. Cariño, están bajo el Fidelius… estarán bien incluso sin que tú estés allí con ellos una noche, ¿sabes?_

_Fidelius… Esa era la palabra clave que le faltaba a Sirius en el puzzle. Fidelidad. ¿Por qué insistía tanto Peter en decirle que desconfiara de Remus ya que era un hombre lobo? ¿Por qué Remus le preguntaba a él constantemente donde iba, qué hacía o con quién estaba? ¿Por qué estaban desconfiando el uno del otro? Eran merodeadores… no desconfiaban, se apoyaban entre ellos… Fidelius… El Encantam… ¡Peter!_

_-¡Peter! –gritó entonces Sirius. Ann se removió y le miró. Sirius se levantó de las escaleras y empezó a dar vueltas en el pequeño jardín-. ¡Es Peter! –rugió-¡Esa maldita rata traidora!_

_-Espera Sirius, no sé de qué estás hablando ahora…_

_-¡El traidor! –gritó entonces Sirius- ¡Es Peter! –le dijo mirando a Ann esperando que el cerebro de ella entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo-¿No lo ves? Es Peter quien ha estado intentando enfrentarnos a Lunático y a mí, haciéndonos desconfiar el uno del otro… y aquella vez en el Callejón Diagón, sólo nosotros sabíamos que James y Lily iban bajo aquel hechizo de glamour y… -se movía nervioso-… él… todo este tiempo ha sido él…_

_En la cabeza de Ann todo empezaba a tener sentido. Las discusiones entre los merodeadores, los enfrentamientos en la Orden, las filtraciones de información… Los mortífagos sabían donde iban a estar en cada momento… Y todo, absolutamente todo les llevaba a una dirección que ella no había querido ver… Peter. Porque pensar que Peter era el traidor, era pensar que Emily también lo era._

_-Dios mío… -susurró Ann-. ¿Qué… -Sirius había dejado de moverse por el jardín y permanecía quieto mientras las primeras gotas de agua empezaban a caer anticipando lo que prometía ser una buena tormenta-… ¿Sirius? –aventuró ella sabiendo que aquello no podía significar nada bueno._

_-Por todos los cielos y magos… -dijo el moreno._

_-¿Qué…_

_-Peter es el Guardián Secreto de James y Lily…_

_(fin flashback)_

-Se fue… se fue corriendo, ni siquiera se detuvo a recoger su moto… sólo… se transformó y salió corriendo después de decirme que atraparía a ese traidor si a James y Lily les ocurría algo… -terminó de decir Ann-. Fue la última vez que le vi Remus y sus ojos… Sus ojos estaban tan tristes, tan decepcionados…

-Annie…

-No lo viste Remus…no lo sentiste… Sirius y yo compartimos parte de una misma alma y pude sentir su dolor dentro de mí… El dolor de la traición, el dolor de verse traicionado por aquel que consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos… Luego… mientras esperaba a que él volviera… lo noté. Le escuché gritar dentro de mi cabeza. Un grito aterrador que me puso el vello de punta… un grito tan lleno de dolor y de frustración… supe que algo había pasado… supe que no había llegado a tiempo…

-¿Y con Harry…

-Es parecido, pero menos intenso… o al menos lo será hasta que acepte su legado mágico –añadió con una mueca indicándole que no le hacía gracia-. Puedo notar su tristeza, su confusión, su dolor y su decepción… su miedo…

-Sirius siempre decía que hablar de cosas trágicas durante el desayuno le amargan el día a cualquiera –interrumpió la voz de Danielle apareciendo en la puerta-. Así que se acabó este tema, ¿entendido? Si alguno de los dos va a recordar a Sirius o a James o Lily o incluso a Peter y Emi, será de esta forma…

Hizo una especie de floritura en el aire y una burbuja se creó en el espacio, flotando en medio de los tres. Un movimiento más y un golpe fluido seguido de otro corto y seco de su muñeca y algunas imágenes empezaron a verse en aquella esfera. Los ojos de Dani, sin embargo, buscaron la figura de Harry. Sonrió con la misma sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Sirius cuando estaba decidido a hacer algo y besó a Remus mientras decía algo parecido a "tenemos que estar todos, si no, no es divertido"

Si Harry la escuchó llegar, no dio muestras de ello. Permaneció mirando al horizonte. Aquel sueño, la carta… ¿de verdad era posible hacerlo? ¿De verdad podía traer de vuelta a Sirius? En realidad, él no había muerto ¿no? Es decir… había caído al otro lado del velo pero nadie sabía realmente lo que había al otro lado de aquel velo… quizá Sirius no estuviera muerto… ¿Podría la magia oscura ayudarle a traer a Sirius de vuelta?

-Hola… ¿puedo sentarme?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Hemos leído la carta –dijo tentativamente Danielle-. La dejaste sobre la mesa para que la leyéramos, ¿no? –Harry asintió-. Y te estás preguntando si es posible hacer eso, ¿cierto? –Harry la miró y ella le sonrió-. No eres el mismo niño asustado de hace un mes… -dijo más para ella misma, dando una confirmación que haciendo ninguna pregunta que pudiera contestarle el viento-… Has crecido… tu magia ha crecido, tu fuerza, tu cuerpo –añadió con una sonrisita dulce-… te pareces tanto a tus padres, Harry… Ellos estarían orgullosos de ti, eso es algo de lo que nunca debes dudar, lo sabes ¿cierto?

-Supongo que sí… -contestó él con una media sonrisa-… pero me gustaría que fueran ellos quienes me lo dijeran… aunque sólo fuera una vez… -arrancó unas débiles briznas de hierba y las dejó volar de su mano-… sólo una vez…

-Yo también les echo de menos –dijo entonces Danielle.

Harry la miró.

-A tus padres, a Sirius… Harry…les queríamos. Todos nosotros –dijo mirando hacia atrás donde Remus y Annie parecían entretenidos lanzando viejos recuerdos a la esfera y sonriendo al verlos-… sé que estás confundido, asustado y dolido… Pero has aceptado a Ann como tu Guardián y créeme si te digo que jamás te ocurrirá nada mientras ella esté contigo.

Harry arrugó la frente.

-¿Qué es exactamente un Guardián?

Danielle le miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Bromeas? –él negó-. Perdona cariño, olvidaba que te habían criado esos estúpidos muggles… Un Guardián es aquel que te protegerá siempre Harry. Ocurra lo que ocurra… sólo tienes que llamarle y él acudirá a protegerte estés donde estés.

-¿Cómo un ángel de la guarda? –preguntó.

Danielle asintió con una media sonrisa.

-En realidad, los ángeles de la guarda de los muggles son los Guardianes de los magos –le informó-. No te preocupes, todo esto serán cosas que irás aprendiendo… si quieres hacerlo, claro –Harry asintió-. Pero recuerda siempre una cosa Harry… un mago puede vivir sin su Guardián, pero un Guardián, no puede vivir sin su Protegido.

Harry la miró y comprendiendo el significado de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Ann puede… ella…

Danielle le sonrió tranquilamente.

-Harry, si hay alguien que puede cuidar de ti, es Ann. Confía en ella… No le va a pasar nada y no dejará que te ocurra nada a ti… Creo que deberías hablar con ella sobre este asunto… me da la sensación de que habéis entrenado bastante pero no os habéis sentado a hablar, ¿me equivoco? –Harry negó-. Vamos… ¿quieres ver algunos recuerdos de tus padres?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dejó la revista de Quiddich sobre la mesa y miró a su alrededor con un suspiro, atrapando la mirada de Blaise que le miró enarcando una ceja.

-Me aburro –dijo simplemente Draco-. Llevo un mes encerrado aquí y sois los primeros visitantes que tengo, así que es normal que me aburra, ¿no te parece?

-Tienes una habitación entera llena de libros… es imposible que te aburras… -le dijo distraídamente Theo que había tomado uno de los libros y parecía encontrarlo sumamente interesante.

-Me refería a la gente normal, Theo –contestó Draco con una sonrisa burlona que Nott ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle.

-¿Por qué no han venido también Pansy y los chicos? –preguntó Blaise ignorando a Nott.

-Sus padres son fieles partidarios de Lord Voldemort –contestó Nott por Draco sabiendo que al rubio no le agradaba en absoluto que nadie le interrumpiera o le cortara cuando hablaba o estaba a punto de hablar-. Supongo que estarán ocupados recibiendo su entrenamiento de mortífagos… He oído que este verano están reclutando a algunos de los de nuestra casa.

Draco asintió serio.

-A demasiados –contestó el rubio-. Petterson, Romson, Sharper, Cooper y Lindsay están ya en las listas de Voldemort –miró a Blaise que había soltado un suspiro de alivio-. No sé nada de ella; ni de Vincent ni Greg –le informó-, pero si ya fueran mortífagos, Severus me lo habría dicho.

-Si algo le pasa a Pansy, Draco…

-Blaise, mírame –el moreno obedeció-. No le va a pasar nada a Pansy porque no vamos a dejar que sea una mortífaga, ¿de acuerdo? Está en el campamento de entrenamiento junto a Vincent y Greg.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Draco?

-Claro, además, ¿quién podría meterse con la cúpula de Slytherin? –preguntó con una media sonrisa viendo a su mejor amigo más tranquilo-. ¿Tú sabes algo de tus padres, Nott?

-Están bien –escueto, como siempre, contestó sin apartar su mirada del libro-. ¿Crees que Snape me dejaría este libro? Es bastante interesante…

-Pídeselo –contestó Draco simplemente.

Seguía aburrido. Entonces recordó algo. Algo que podía sacar al siempre tranquilo Theo de sus casillas, no estaba seguro del todo pero quizá…

-La verdad, no sé que prefiero, si estar aquí encerrado o estar en casa de los Weasley… ver tanto pelirrojo junto debe de ser un crimen –Theo carraspeó levemente, casi sin darse cuenta, pero Draco sí lo notó y sonrió para sí mismo.

-¿Tan malo fue? –preguntó Blaise.

Draco miró divertido a Nott que parecía haber dejado de prestar atención al libro para escuchar la conversación entre ellos dos. Le hizo una señal a Blaise y éste miró también a Theo sin entender qué quería decir Draco. El rubio rodó los ojos.

-No, de echo, hay gente en esa casa con la que se puede hablar -dijo simplemente el rubio.

Las manos de Nott se contrajeron contra la cubierta del libro.

-¿Con Granger? –preguntó Blaise-. Seguro que estaba allí, ¿no?

-Con ella también –aceptó Draco-, pero yo hablaba de Weasley, la pequeña.

-Vaya… ¿no ha heredado el cerebro de su hermano? –preguntó burlón Blaise.

-No, es bastante inteligente –corroboró Draco de forma descuidada como si no le importase nada de aquello.

-Es una cría –intervino Blaise divertido mirándole-, no me digas que estás pensando en…

-Por supuesto que no, no digas estupideces, Zabinni –interrumpió Theo entonces. Draco le miró divertido-. Tú lo has dicho, es una cría…

Draco no contestó. Su mirada gris se cruzó con la Nott unos segundos, antes de que Theo desviara su mirada hacia el libro de nuevo. Draco Malfoy sonrió. Quizá ese año pudiera divertirse un poco con Nott.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Entonces, –preguntó Narcisa mientras aceptaba la copa que su esposo le ofrecía-. ¿ existe de verdad el Primero?

Lucius asintió mientras le entregaba otra copa de fino cristal a Severus con un gesto indiferente pero claramente a ojos de quienes le conocían, de confianza.

-Todo parece indicar que sí –dijo Lucius-. Por lo que Weasley me ha contado, la conversación de los duendes de Gringgots ha girado en torno al Primero, el único capaz de controlar el poder oscuro y el poder más puro de todos los tiempos. No han dado nombres, pero sí han dicho que se preparaban para luchar con él, a su lado, siempre.

-¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguro de que es real, Lucius? –preguntó Snape.

-Los duendes tienen una sangre más antigua que los magos, como ya sabes Severus –el aludido asintió-. Su sangre está unida en cierto modo a la tierra y la tierra ha reaccionado ante la inminente aparición del Primero…

-¿Se sabe quién es? –preguntó Narcisa.

-No –contestó tajante Lucius.

En la mente de Severus circulaban otras ideas. ¿Eso era lo que pretendía Lord Voldemort? Hablaba en sueños, cuando deliraba, de entregar su legado al Primero… Potter… ¿por qué de repente había decidido no matar a Potter? Una duda se posó en su cerebro… ¿Sería posible que Potter fuera…

-¿Qué te preocupa, Severus? –preguntó Lucius mirándole fijamente-. Si es por el asunto del chico Nott…

-No, no es eso, aunque te agradezco que hayas entendido la situación en la que me encontraba Lucius –se disculpó de nuevo el mago-. Ahora estáis más expuestos que nunca…

-Entonces, ¿qué es? –preguntó el rubio.

-No puedo… no puedo decirlo –reconoció Severus. Lucius le miró insistentemente-. No podéis saber nada por mí…

-Entiendo… -comentó simplemente Lucius-… un hechizo de privacidad ¿cierto? –Severus no le contestó-. En momentos como este es una suerte que tú seas un experto en Oclumancia y que tú y yo podamos casi hablar sin hablar, ¿no te parece, querida? –preguntó mirando a Narcisa quien asintió simplemente-. Así que el Lord ha creado un hechizo de privacidad sobre alguien que, evidentemente no eres tú y a quien debes proteger con tu silencio sobre un secreto del Lord… ¿Dumbledore? –Severus no contestó pero sus ojos fueron lo suficientemente claro para que Lucius supiera que no era sobre Dumbledore sobre quien recaía el hechizo.

La única persona por quien Severus lo hubiera dado todo y por quien cumpliría cualquier cosa que le pidieran a cambio de una vida, de un alma… sería… miró a Severus y sus ojos se posaron ligeramente en Narcisa. Severus no contestó tampoco, pero su rostro fue más que legible para Lucius. Draco.

-Quizá debas decírselo a Dumbledore, después de todo, él podría…

-No –dijo tajante Severus. Lucius y Narcisa le miraron-. No confío en él –dijo entonces Snape. Lucius enarcó una ceja.

-No confías en Dumbledore… ¿por qué?

-¿Tú confiarías en alguien que ha hecho pasar a un bebé por lo que Potter ha pasado? –le preguntó Severus de vuelta.

No. No lo haría. Lo sabía. Lucius era un temido mortífago, había torturado, matado, violado y jugado con la gente a su antojo. Pero jamás había buscando para su hijo nada que no fuera lo mejor para él. Nunca.

-Ya sabes la respuesta… -le dijo simplemente.

Severus asintió. Claro que la sabía. Era la misma que hubiera dado él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No dijo nada. En cuanto subió las escaleras del pequeño porche, Remus le hizo un gesto con la mano y le indicó que se sentara a su lado, entre Ann y él, cosa que hizo gustosamente. Era extraño estar allí. Era como todo estuviera bien. Como si todo fuera a estar bien siempre, como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido nunca, como si Voldemort no existiera… Voldemort… Su sueño… ¿El Primero? Miró a Annie. Tenía que hablar con ella. Remus a su lado rió suavemente. Tenía que hablar con todos.

La esfera que Remus y Annie miraban cuando Dani y él llegaron mostraba en aquellos momentos a un chico cubierto de plumas blancas y con los ojos medio cerrados al que no pudo reconocer y al que no hubiera reconocido si no hubiese sido por Dani.

-Jajajajaja recuerdo esa vez –dijo entre carcajadas Dani-… ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir a Peter aparecer así en el Gran Comedor? Jajajajaja

-Bueno, ya sabes que Sirius era muy bueno con los hechizos ilusorios –se encogió de hombros Remus con una sonrisa-. Pero ya basta de Peter… ¿Qué tal este?

Desde donde estaba, Harry vio como Remus hacía una floritura con su varita y la burbuja flotante en medio de los tres cambió de color y de tamaño y los rostros de Sirius y James aparecieron, haciendo que a Harry se le encogiera el corazón momentáneamente.

-Esto fue el día en que cambiaron la sala de Slytherin de lugar –dijo Ann-. Lo recuerdo… Estuvimos tres horas sin ningún Slytherin por Hogwarts.

-Las tres mejores horas de mi vida –dijo Dani mirando la escena-. Ahora es cuando aparecen Emily y Lily y les echan la bronca…

-Sí, lo recuerdo… Me pasé dos días enteros dando puntos por cualquier estupidez para igualar la cantidad de puntos que Lily les quitó –comentó Remus divertido-. Creo que a vosotras os di algunos, ¿no?

-Sí jajajaja –rió Dani-… A Ann le diste quince puntos por ser la primera en terminar el ensayo de pociones jajajaja

-¡Eh! –protestó la aludida sin dejar de sonreír-. ¡Fue un ensayo excelente!

Harry dejó escapar una sonrisa. Parecía una escena tan tranquila y normal… tan… diferente a lo que siempre había vivido, a lo que siempre había visto… Sacudió la cabeza y el cabello se le movió.

-Espera… mira esto… -Ann movió su varita y la burbuja cambió de aspecto de nuevo-… fue la primera pelea que tuvo con tu madre estando ya de novios. Estaba celoso de Severus –Harry la miró escéptico-, y dijo algunas cosas que no debería haber dicho… Realmente estaba muy mal cuando se dio cuenta de que había hecho llorar a Lily… -añadió.

Y así era. El James Potter que Harry estaba viendo en aquellas imágenes no tenía nada que ver con el que había visto en los recuerdos de Snape. Aquel parecía… real… extrañamente dolido y arrepentido, sin aquel gesto de prepotencia en su rostro ni aquella mirada de superioridad que tanto había detestado Harry ver el año anterior en los recuerdos de Snape.

-Mira esto ahora… -Dani sonrió e hizo una floritura en el aire-… Un recuerdo de su boda… -le susurró a Harry.

No había sonido y pese a ello, Harry podía sentir tranquilamente el sonido de un vals muggle sonando mientras sus padres bailaban. Su madre estaba preciosa con aquel vestido blanco… casi como un ángel… un ángel pelirrojo y de ojos verdes que no dejaba de sonreír ante cada gesto y caricia que James le ofrecía.

-Se veían… felices… -dijo Harry entonces.

-Lo eran… -corroboró Remus. Le sonrió-. ¿Quieres ver algo más? –Harry asintió y mientras la imagen de sus padres iba cambiando poco a poco, sintió que estaba más cerca de ellos de lo que jamás había estado.

Una habitación. Gryffindor. Cuatro chicos un par de años más pequeños de lo que él era en aquellos momentos. Tumbados en el suelo, observando un pergamino, construyendo un pergamino. Moviendo sus varitas; sonriendo, comiendo dulces, bromeando…

-Annie… ¿podrías hacer que lo escucháramos?

-Claro –contestó ella casi ofendida por insinuar que no era capaz de ello-. Audiarem… -susurró.

-"¿No había un pasillo aquí?" –preguntó la voz de Peter insegura mientras señalaba un saliente del mapa.

-"Cierto" –James frunció el ceño-… pero no queda espacio… -miró a un tercer muchacho con el ceño fruncido-… te dije que compraras un pergamino más grande… -le reprendió.

-"No pasa nada" –contestó Sirius sin perder su sonrisa de bromista empedernido-. "Lunático, tú conoces algún hechizo para hacer que sea más grande ¿verdad?"

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que lo sé, Sirius? –preguntó el cuarto ocupante de la habitación.

-"Porque siempre lo sabes todo" –contestó Sirius como si aquello fuera algo más que evidente.

-"Yo también sé ese hechizo" –dijo Peter moviendo su varita-. "Era algo como…

-"¡Peter, no!" –gritaron los otros tres.

Demasiado tarde. El pergamino había empezado a crecer y a crecer a ritmo vertiginoso, haciendo que el suelo se cubriera y empezara a crecer por todas partes. Desde alguna parte bajo el pergamino, se escuchaban risas y protestas divertidas, se veían bultos buscando la salida y finalmente la voz tranquila de Remus.

-"Finite" "Reversus incantatem"

-Jajajajajaja jajajajajaja jajajajaja"

Harry sonrió mientras las cuatro figuras salían de nuevo a la luz.

-"Menos mal que siempre estarás ahí para ayudarnos, Lunático"

Danielle miró a Remus unos segundos, quien parecía estar triste.

-Cielo…

-Estoy bien –aseguró Remus-. Supongo que uno no puede ayudar siempre a todo el mundo, ¿no?

-No, Remus… a veces no se puede… -corroboró Ann con otra sonrisa forzada.

-Yo… -empezó a decir Harry entonces-… habéis leído la carta de Hermione, ¿verdad? –los adultos se miraron entre sí y finalmente fue Remus quien contestó moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente -. Lo que Hermione dice en su carta… traer a Sirius de vuelta… ¿es posible? Sin utilizar magia oscura, por supuesto –se apresuró a decir recordando el sueño que había tenido con Voldemort.

-Sí, es posible –dijo Ann sinceramente-. Pero se necesita un poder muy grande y muy puro… por eso se considera que la magia oscura puede ayudar a realizar el ritual.

-¿Un poder… que yo tengo? –preguntó Harry temiendo la respuesta.

-Así es, cariño –le sonrió.

-Quiero saber la verdad –dijo Harry entonces-. Necesito saber la verdad, por favor.

-Annie… -empezó a decir Remus.

-No, Remus, tiene que saberlo. Tiene derecho a saberlo todo –miró significativamente a Danielle que pareció comprenderlo-. No vamos a ser como Albus ni como Voldemort, nada de verdades a medias, nada de mentiras ni omisiones… Harry tiene derecho a saberlo todo. Se le puso en los hombros, con tan solo un año de edad, la carga de todo el mundo mágico y muggle… tiene dieciséis años y es hora de que empiece a saber la verdad. Dani, trae el libro, por favor.

Remus se levantó junto a su esposa.

-Prepararé café –anunció simplemente-. Espero que sepas lo que haces Ann.

-Yo también –dijo Ann mirando a Harry con una media sonrisa-. Vamos Harry, siéntate… Hay algunas cosas que debes saber…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por ahora… ¿Qué va a decirle Ann a Harry? Tendreis que esperar hasta la proxima actualización para saberlo :p**

**Hasta entonces, espero que dejeis reviews ok? Un besito para todos, sed felices y espero que esteis teniendo unas felices vacaciones.**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	7. Poder

**Hola a todos. Soy Javi, un amigo de nikachan; ella está de vacaciones que, sinceramente se merece, así que me ha enviado esto para que lo publique por ella ya que ella ahora mismo no puede hacerlo. Me ha pedido que os diga que gracias por vuestra paciencia y comentarios y que espera que este capítulo os guste también. En el proximo capítulo pondrá una lista para agradeceros los comentarios del pasado capitulo y los de este (cuando los dejeis, claro)**

**Un beso para todos, y un placer hacerle este favor a nikachan. Hasta pronto!**

Capítulo 6. Poder

Ginny abrió los ojos cuando el incesante repicar de algo contra la ventana le hizo imposible que siguiera durmiendo. Las cuatro de la mañana. ¿A qué idiota se le ocurriría enviar correo a esas horas?

A regañadientes y enfadada, apartó las sábanas con las que dormía, no porque hiciera frío sino todo lo contrario, sino más bien porque había adoptado la costumbre de Hermione de dormir sólo en ropa interior ya que con aquel calor sofocante era el único modo de cerrar los ojos durante más de veinte minutos seguidos.

-¿Qué diablos quieres tú a estas horas?

La lechuza, parada en la repisa de la ventana abierta, no se movió; se limitó a dejar caer en la mano de la pelirroja el sobre que llevaba en el pico y antes de que ella pudiera preguntar si esperaba contestación, la lechuza ya se había marchado.

Ginny dio la vuelta al sobre y leyó con letra muy pulcra "Hermione Graner". Se encogió de hombros, dispuesta a no darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre el motivo de que aquella lechuza le hubiera entregado el sobre a ella en lugar de a su dueña, y se limitó a encender la lucecita de la mesita de noche para despertar a Hermione.

Acostumbrada a despertarse temprano para estudiar una hora antes de bajar al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts a desayunar con Ron y Harry, en cuanto la pelirroja sacudió un poco el hombro de Hermione, ésta abrió los ojos deprisa mientras miraba a su alrededor sin saber qué pasaba.

La pelirroja rió suavemente. Siempre le había gustado despertar a la gente. Era como si por unos segundos, se pudiese permitir que la niña pequeña que llevaba dentro saliese a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-Tienes una carta… -le dijo simplemente.

Carta. Aquella palabra hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos de forma desmesurada y saltara de la cama como si algo le hubiera pinchado en el trasero. Con el cabello alborotado y vestida con su conjunto negro de ropa interior, extendió la mano mientras Ginny le dejaba la carta con una media sonrisa.

-Ron… tenemos que leerla juntos. Gracias Gin –alcanzó a decir a toda prisa mientras salía del cuarto.

La pelirroja vio como Hermione salía del cuarto antes de poder recordarse siquiera que estaba en ropa interior. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a meterse en la cama. Seguramente se daría cuenta ella sola.

Atravesó el descansillo y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Ron intentando hacer el menor ruido posible ya que no sabía qué podía decirles a los demás si la veían entrar en la habitación del pelirrojo.

Estaba oscuro y hacía calor pese al hechizo de refrigeración que la señora Weasley había lanzado en toda la casa para lograr, o al menos intentar, dormir un poco mejor, aunque hasta el momento se había quedado en eso: un simple intento.

Entró en la habitación de Ron despacio, casi de puntillas con el aliento contenido y en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba a salvo y que nadie podía verla ya, se subió de un salto a la cama de Ron agradeciendo en silencio que el pelirrojo no compartiese habitación con ninguno de sus hermanos ya que la cama de Percey seguía tan vacía como el día en que había abandonado la Madriguera.

-¡Ron, Ron! –le sacudió fuerte sabiendo que era la única forma de despertarle-. ¡Despierta, Ron!

-Cinco minutos más mamá…

Hermione resopló entre divertida y exasperada.

-No soy tu madre, Ron… Vamos, despierta… -pero el pelirrojo parecía estar demasiado tranquilo en algún sueño que le hacía sonreír tontamente. Hermione frunció el ceño-. ¡Ronald Weasley, despierta ahora mismo! –le gritó.

Fue efectivo. Tan efectivo como lo era siempre que Harry lo utilizaba para despertarle cuando llegaban tarde a alguna clase, generalmente, a todas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ron despertando de golpe después del grito de Hermione-. ¡Yo no fui!

-De acuerdo, tú no fuiste, y ahora que estás despierto ¿quieres leer esta carta de Harry conmigo?

Hermione le habló con suavidad y con firmeza sarcástica al mismo tiempo que sacudía el sobre frente a los ojos de Ron. Pero el pelirrojo estaba con los ojos en otra parte. Concretamente en el pecho de Hermione cubierto únicamente por aquella delicada prenda de color negro que parecía realzar el pecho de la chica y… Sacudió la cabeza ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?

-¿Harry?-preguntó mientras alargaba una camisa que había sobre la silla al otro lado de la cama-. ¿Harry ha escrito?

-Ajá. Vamos a leerla, rápido, ¿estás despierto? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño al ver que él parecía tener la atención dividida.

-Sí, Hermione estoy despierto, ya puedes quitarte de encima de mí y de paso toma –le dio la camisa-, ponte esto no vayas a coger frío…

Hermione se dio cuenta entonces de qué era lo que estaba atrayendo la atención de Ron a parte de la carta, así que sonrojada como estaba y muerta de vergüenza, tomó la camisa rápidamente mientras le daba la carta a Ron.

-Gracias… -titubeó ella avergonzada mientras se ponía la camisa mientras se levantaba y se abrochaba los botones de la camisa viendo como Ron desviaba su mirada y simulaba estar de lo más entretenido mirando el sobre aún cerrado.

-¿La abro? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sí, deprisa… quiero saber qué le pasa, cómo está, dónde está… -empezó a enumerar ella mientras Ron abría la carta-… cuándo va a venir, con quién está, por qué se fue de Privet Drive y….

-Ehhhh… -dudó Ron-. Creo que todas esas preguntas van a tener que esperar, Hermione.

Ella interrumpió su discurso de preguntas y miró al chico que parecía confuso leyendo la carta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que la carta de Harry sólo tiene un par de líneas… -dijo él tan confuso como Hermione-, y nada relevante, la verdad…

-¿Qué? –le cogió la carta-. Déjame ver eso…

"_Hola Hermione y supongo que también Ron. No os preocupéis por mí, estoy bien. Muchas cosas han cambiado… Nos veremos en Hogwarts el uno de septiembre. Por cierto, gracias por la información Hermione. Un abrazo para los dos. Harry"_

Hermione le dio la vuelta al papel.

-¿Sólo eso? Tiene que haber algo más… -dijo frustrada.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Pues sólo es eso…

-Pero…

-Hermione… es de madrugada, estoy muerto de sueño y no creo que ninguno de los dos estemos muy despiertos para hablar de lo que Harry pone o deja de poner. Ha escrito. Está bien. Es suficiente para mí, ¿de acuerdo? –ella abrió la boca-, y si tú estás despierta, muy bien, pero yo no. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas, ¿quieres? Buenas noches.

Hermione boqueó un par de veces sin saber bien qué decir o hacer. Finalmente frunció el ceño al ver como Ron apagaba la luz y se daba la vuelta en la cama; la chica pensó que lo mejor sería hablar mañana, cuando él estuviera despierto, porque ella, se dijo a sí misma mientras bostezaba, no tenía sueño, no señor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus Snape sabía que su ahijado era un muchacho adolescente, inquieto e incapaz de estar más de tres minutos seguidos haciendo algo. Claro que esa parte de él sólo la conocía él y seguramente Zabinni, Parkinson y Nott además de Crabbe y Goyle, después de todo, era un Malfoy y se suponía que los Malfoy no se alteraban, sino que más bien, podían permanecer fríos e impasibles ante todo y en cualquier situación alterando a los demás.

Pero él sabía bien como era Draco. Inquieto, curioso, decidido, algo cobarde, provocador, introvertido y con un gran sentido del honor hacia los suyos y hacia sus compañeros, algo que todos los Slytherins podrían corroborar si no fuera porque Draco siempre actuaba en la sombra. Por eso mismo, todos pensaban que la vez en que alguien había ayudado a aquellos mocosos de primero cuando se hubieron perdido en el laberinto de las mazmorras, ese alguien había sido Zabinni; y que Crabbe y Goyle aparecieran siempre en el momento oportuno para defender a cualquiera de los más grandes de otras casas, también era algo fortuito. Pero él sabía la verdad; y el conocimiento era poder.

El único modo de conseguir que Draco se estuviera quieto era de dos formas: por una parte estaba el Quiddich y por otra parte estaban las pociones, su gran pasión. Desde que era pequeño, el rubio había demostrado tener conocimientos sobrados para la elaboración de pociones. Era capaz de memorizar listas enteras de ingredientes, cortar con la precisión de un cirujano y pesar los miligramos exactos de cualquier ingrediente hecho polvo que fuera necesario… y eso desde bien pequeño.

Sabía que Draco conservaba en su mente aquellos buenos recuerdos de cuando era un crío de cuatro años que disfrutaba viéndole a él hacer pociones. La primera vez que había dejado que lo ayudara a preparar una poción, Draco contaba con cinco años y ya era un niño arrogante y presumido, pero inquieto y con una gran sonrisa de travieso que nadie jamás podría borrarle nunca, al menos, eso pensó él y eso seguía pensando. Aquella tarde… Aquella tarde había estado lloviendo. Narcisa estaba enferma y él le estaba preparando, a petición de Lucius, una simple poción para el resfriado. Era algo sencillo… Un poco de sangre de serpiente, menta triturada, unos gramos de piedra negra en polvo y cinco gotas de agua destilada en luna nueva. Nada complicado. Pero claro, él tuvo que dejar que Draco le ayudara.

Nada era fácil cuando Draco Malfoy intentaba ayudar. La poción terminó convirtiéndose en algo tan corrosivo que incluso el caldero del número tres de Severus se fundió en el fondo; eso sin contar que el cabello de Draco, brillante siempre, había terminado cubierto de polvo de piedra negra, igual que parte de la cara del niño; la menta triturada parecía haber ido a parar a la túnica negra del niño que reía mientras decía "Slythering" al ver verde sobre negro y sus manos blancas y gráciles, tan parecidas a las de Lucius estaban empapadas hasta los codos.

Sonrió a medias. Había estado a punto de poner el grito en el cielo y gritarle que cómo podía haber hecho semejante desastre pero entonces… entonces vio el brillo en los ojos de Draco. Y vio su sonrisa. Feliz. Y no pudo regañarle, es más, dos días después, él mismo le enseñaba cómo preparar una simple poción para el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber en qué piensas, Severus? –le preguntó Draco con una media sonrisa mientras medía exactamente los cortes de las alas de mariquita-, parece que estés en otro lugar…

-A veces me gustaría… -concedió Snape mientras seguía con su propia poción.

-Padrino… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo has hecho –contestó con su habitual tono seco el profesor de pociones.

Draco sonrió. Admiraba a aquel hombre. Quizá los alumnos de Hogwarts tuvieran razón… él lo sabía… era condescendiente con los Slytherins y siempre que podía, hacía recaer la culpa en los alumnos de las otras casas, principalmente Gryffindor si podía ser; era brusco en sus gestos, ácido en sus palabras y sarcástico en sus cometarios. Pero así era Severus Snape. Él lo había conocido siempre así. Quizá por eso, él veía en su comportamiento lo que los demás no alcanzaban a comprender.

Era cierto que favorecía a los Slytherins, bueno, a él sobretodo, no podía discutirlo, es más, no lo había discutido ninguna vez… pero tenía un motivo… Slytherin era a ojos de todo el mundo la casa de las artes oscuras en Hogwarts… mientras que el resto de casas eran consideradas con aptitudes positivas, a Slytherin siempre se la consideraba como la peor parte… después de todo, de allí había salido El Señor Oscuro. Por mucha imparcialidad que el resto de profesorado dijera tener, era falso… todos les miraban con ojos acusadores y el único que hacía algo por defenderles, el único que no les había fallado nunca, era Severus.

Era un profesor exigente. ¿Qué había de malo en ello? Absolutamente nada. Dentro de las mazmorras, el nombre de Severus Snape era símbolo de respeto y de admiración, de saber estar, de sencillez, de sobriedad, de carácter y sobre todo, un ejemplo a imitar por todos. Dentro de la sala común de Slytherin Severus dejaba que los chicos arreglasen las cosas por sí solos, tal y como tendrían que hacer en el mundo real ¿era eso acaso algo malo? Draco Malfoy opinaba que no lo era, era un Slytherin y, viendo al hombre que estaba junto a él en aquellos momentos, estaba orgulloso de ser un Slytherin como él.

-Entonces, ¿puedo preguntarte algo que no sea esta pregunta? –preguntó de nuevo.

Snape le miró de soslayo y le sonrió a medias.

Astuto. Como una serpiente. Como un buen Slytherin.

-Adelante, Draco.

-¿Por qué te uniste al señor Oscuro? –Snape le miró olvidando su poción de forma instantánea; lejos de sentirse arrepentido por haber hecho la pregunta, Draco se mostró perfectamente capaz de desenvolverse en aquella conversación-. Me refiero a que sé que mi padre se unió porque desde pequeño era lo que se esperaba de él… él lo eligió por obtener poder, gloria y fama… vendió su alma al Señor Oscuro por su propia voluntad… -le miró-. Pero tú… nunca me has contado por qué…

-Tampoco me lo has preguntado –Snape le miró burlón.

-Bueno, pues te lo pregunto ahora –insistió Draco.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso ahora, Draco?

-Porque si mis padres se han puesto en peligro para evitar que yo sea un mortífago, tengo derecho a saber contra qué pensamientos voy a luchar.

-Conoce a tu enemigo y te conocerás a ti mismo… -recitó Severus-… ¿Aún recuerdas eso?

Draco le sonrió amablemente.

-Recuerdo todo lo que me has enseñado, padrino.

Severus sonrió complacido, apagó el fuego de su caldero y con un movimiento de varita, también el de Draco.

-Draco… hay muchas cosas que no entiendes… que no puedes entender… eres demasiado joven aún…

-¿Qué edad tenías tú cuando te iniciaste? –le preguntó sabiendo qué iba a contestar Severus.

El hombre mayor le miró dividido entre el reproche y la diversión al verse acorralado por una simple pregunta de adolescente.

-De acuerdo, tres preguntas, ni una más, ni una menos, ¿qué quieres saber?

-Primera –Draco alzó un dedo-, ¿por qué te uniste al Señor Oscuro?, segunda –alzó un segundo dedo-, ¿por qué estás ayudando a mis padres y a mí con todo esto? Y tercera –señaló-, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que estás ocultando algo?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? No me movía nada más que el odio, el rencor, la ira, y la promesa de venganza… Con el tiempo aprendes que la venganza se puede tomar de muchas formas y que no todas ellas tienen por qué implicar la muerte de nadie –añadió muy serio Severus.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas? –repitió su pregunta Draco.

-Debes entender algo, Draco… Tu padre cometió muchos errores en el pasado, Draco. Y eso es algo que nunca va a poder cambiar… He visto como torturaba, mataba, y se regocijaba en la sangre que su varita derramaba –Draco asintió con gesto serio-, todos aquellos que hemos estado al lado del Lord lo hemos hecho y lo peor es que lo hemos hecho con orgullo… Lucius… Lucius estaba destinado a ser la mano derecha del Lord, Draco, ¿entiendes eso? –el adolescente asintió con gravedad-. Sí, claro que lo entiendes… has sido educado para ser tú también su sucesor… -esbozó una triste sonrisa que Draco correspondió-. Tu padre… tu padre vendió su alma al Lord como has dicho… todos lo hicimos… pero tú no. Lucius no puede entregarte… puede entregarse a él, puede entregar a los demás mortífagos e incluso en un caso desesperado, sé que podría entregarme a mí.

-Padrino, no…

-Sí, Draco. Lo haría por supervivencia, porque yo también lo haría –le cortó Snape.

Draco le miró a los ojos y tuvo la seguridad que su padrino hablaba en serio.

-Pero no puede entregarte a ti… ¿no lo ves? Un Malfoy nunca expresa nada, pero lo demuestra todo… Tus padres te quieren Draco… a su modo, desde luego, como todos los padres, pero cuando ha llegado el momento de elegir, te han elegido a ti por encima del Lord. ¿De verdad crees que podría negarle ayuda a alguien que está dispuesto a morir para salvar a su hijo? –sonrió con complicidad-. En especial si ese hijo eres tú…

Unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta. Draco miró a su padrino.

-¿Esperas visita?

-No, ves a abrir, ¿quieres? –le indicó al chico-, tranquilo –sonrió al ver la cara de su ahijado-, creo que el Lord tiene mejores cosas que hacer que venir a Hogwarts a visitarte, ¿no te parece?

Draco le miró resentido por aquellas palabras. Odiaba que le tratara como si fuera un niño pequeño asustadizo por sus comentarios ácidos. De todos modos, obedeció, decidiendo ignorar el brillo burlón de los ojos de Severus.

-¿Y la tercera? –preguntó Draco levantándose para ir a abrir la puerta.

-La repuesta es fácil: porque lo estoy haciendo y tú siempre has sido muy suspicaz.

Draco ahogó una risa mientras abría la puerta esperando encontrarse a McGonagall o a cualquier otra persona, pero definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con aquella mujer de cabello negro y de ojos azules oscuros que le sonreía como si sonreír fuera lo único que supiese hacer.

-¿Draco?

Severus apareció detrás de él preguntándose quién sería para que Malfoy se hubiera quedado callado. Pero al ver quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta, él también enmudeció repentinamente.

La reconocería en cualquier lugar por mucho que hubiese cambiado. Su cabello seguía teniendo aquel color negro azulado y sus ojos, sus ojos aún mantenían aquel brillo de travesura y de diversión que siempre habían tenido dentro de sus orbes azules, de un azul oscuro, casi gris.

-Addams… -murmuró-. Danielle Addams…

Danielle sonrió. Pocas veces podías sorprender a Severus Snape. Generalmente era alguien que parecía imperturbable ante todo, ante todos… pero la cara de sorpresa de Snape cuando la vio y la reconoció, hizo que ella sonriese aún con más intensidad.

-Hola Severus –le saludó cordialmente-. ¿Cómo has estado?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry se sentó cerca del porche de la casa. Las piernas recogidas contra su pecho y la mirada hacia delante. Aquel lugar le tranquilizada. Le calmaba de algún modo… era como si de alguna manera, el saber que sus padres y Sirius habían estado allí alguna vez pudiera hacerle sentir mejor, hacerle sentirse conectado con ellos aunque fuera de forma leve y con un débil hilo de plata muy fino, de esos que pueden romperse con el menor silbido fuerte del viento.

Y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Sentir que formaba parta de algo… sentir que formaba parte de alguna cosa, de algún todo… no sentir ni creer que él pudiera ser el todo.

_(flashback)_

_Danielle pasó su varita por encima del libro; Harry pudo observar como le tembló la mano al hacerlo, pese a la seguridad que demostraba en sus ojos. El grueso libro de lomo negro se iluminó levemente con una luz rojiza, siguiéndole un suave "clic". Dani retiró su varita y miró a Ann con una triste sonrisa._

_-¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer?_

_Ann se encogió de hombros._

_-Necesita respuestas Dani. Y no vamos a hacer lo mismo que Dumbledore –ante la mención del nombre del director de Hogwarts, los tres adultos tuvieron una reacción de desconfianza absoluta y muy similar a la del adolescente-. Necesita ver eso para entenderlo._

_-Pero…_

_-Cariño, Annie tiene razón. Por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo, no es un cachorro –le sonrió condescendiente-. Y necesita entender algunas cosas._

_Danielle asintió aún reticente._

_-Es sólo… nadie lo ha visto abierto desde hace mucho tiempo… -se disculpó la bruja con una media sonrisa inocente que a Harry se le asemejó mucho a la de Sirius cuando planeaba algo-... Creo que voy a ir a tomar un baño al lago._

_-Espera, te acompaño –se ofreció Remus-. Ann, ¿te importa…_

_-En absoluto. Estaremos bien –concedió Annie divertida-. Pero poned un hechizo silenciador, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Danielle y Remus se marcharon. Estaba demasiado absorto leyendo la nota escrita con desprolija caligrafía a pie de página en la primera página del libro._

"_Aquí encontrarás respuestas a lo que buscas, pequeña. Fuimos elegidos hace mucho para ser los guardianes de este libro… si algo me pasara, el libro irá a parar a manos de aquella persona que comparta mi sangre. Si el libro ha ido a tus manos, espero que lo cuides como yo lo he cuidado hasta ahora. Sé feliz y sigue siempre a tu corazón. Siempre estaré contigo Emily. Te quiero"_

_Harry pasó la página con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba no saber de qué iba todo aquello. Una pequeña descarga eléctrica alcanzó su mano cuando pasó la hoja, la misma sensación de cosquilleo de aquella vez en que su varita y su mano se encontraron por primera vez… como si de algún modo, el libro lo hubiera reconocido igual que lo reconoció su varita en la tienda de Ollivander._

_En la siguiente hoja, otra nota escrita a mano, con letra más cuidada que la anterior, elegante, fina, discreta._

"_Hace años hicimos un juramento de sangre. Aún hoy lo compartimos. Danielle, este libro irá a tus manos en cuanto yo dé mi último suspiro porque tú y yo tenemos un juramento en común al igual que Lily y Annie lo tenían. Sabrás qué hacer con él cuando llegue el momento. Ahora eres su guardiana. Entrégaselo al Primero cuando la Oscuridad se cierna sobre él y sobre el mundo. Siento mucho haber hecho lo que hice… espero que mi traición a los que siempre he querido y siempre llevaré en mi corazón sirva de algo. Vive con Remus la vida que yo no pude vivir con Peter. Te quiero, amiga. Nunca lo olvides"_

_Harry miró a Ann dispuesto a pedirle una explicación. Pero una vez más, la bruja fue más rápida que él._

_-Peter y Emily… se unieron a los mortífagos… nunca supimos por qué… Sólo que un día estaban a nuestro lado y que en la batalla siguiente, los teníamos frente a nosotros, dispuestos a matarnos si fuera necesario –se encogió de hombros-. Pero Emi y Peter siempre fueron buenos amigos… al menos en la adolescencia –añadió con una sonrisa triste._

_-¿Estas notas…_

_-La primera es de Matthew, el hermano de Emi. La segunda es de Emi para Danielle –Harry la miró extrañada-. Cuando entramos en Hogwarts, tu madre y yo hicimos un juramento de sangre y Dani y Emi también lo hicieron; de ese modo quedamos unidas para siempre, para toda la eternidad y créeme aunque eso parezca mucho tiempo, no fue nada… -Harry correspondió a su sonrisa-… Harry… este libro… es uno de los secretos que los magos y brujos han guardado desde el principio de los tiempos. Contiene toda la sabiduría desde sus inicios…_

_-¿Desde sus inicios? –Harry miró el libro-. ¿Quién lo escribió?_

_-Nadie lo sabe… Es más antiguo que Morgana y Merlín… algunos magos conjeturaron acerca de haber sido escrito por duendes o elfos… que como supongo que ya sabrás son más antiguos que los magos –Harry asintió con un gesto de impaciencia. Aquello ya lo sabía-… pero nadie sabe a ciencia cierta de dónde surgió… Hay una leyenda que cuenta que este libro, apareció una noche sobre la mesa de Merlín cuando éste necesitaba consejo y no sabía a quién podía acudir… Todo lo que se conoce sobre su origen es tan incierto como esa leyenda…_

_-Deja que adivine… sólo existe este ejemplar –comentó irónico._

_Ann le miró._

_-¿Cómo lo has sabido?_

_Harry emitió un resoplido que al parecer había sido un intento de risa sarcástica pero que había fallado a medio intento._

_-Si hay algo raro y extraño, pregúntame… seguro que va a parar a mis manos… -explicó el adolescente serio y triste al mismo tiempo._

_-Harry… este libro no es extraño… es único… ¿te das cuenta? Es un libro escrito para el Primero… ha pasado de generación en generación, siempre bajo la custodia de magos y brujas que lo han atesorado con cientos de conjuros y hechizos… -extendió la mano hacia el libro y éste emitió una pequeña descarga formando una ligera onda a su alrededor. Harry se sorprendió y miró a su madrina-… es un libro poderoso que guarda entre sus páginas toda la sabiduría de todos los tiempos… _

_-Demasiado poder para un solo libro –le contestó él._

_-Bueno, tú también eras demasiado pequeño y aún así conseguiste herir a Voldemort lo suficiente para que pudiéramos vivir en paz diez años ¿no?_

_-No… no entiendo nada Ann… -le dijo sinceramente confundido-… Fue un hechizo de mi madre, su amor, lo que me mantuvo vivo… yo no… Voldemort… él… -Ann no le interrumpió y quizá aquello le hubiera ayudado a ordenar sus pensamientos. Al ver que ella se limitaba a escucharlo, cosa que nunca nadie había hecho simplemente, algo dentro de él explotó, algo lleno de extrañeza y desconfianza -. Y además, ¿qué es eso del Primero? ¿Y por qué eres mi Guardián? ¿Qué pasaría si no te aceptara como tal?_

_Annie rió. Su risa era sonora y limpia. Lejos de la amargura con la que Remus reía y lejos de la risa triste de Sirius después de haber vivido, o mejor dicho, malvivido, tanto tiempo en Azkaban. La risa de Ann era dulce, pacífica, tranquila… como un remanso de agua cristalina y transparente… imposible de ensuciar, imposible de enturbiar se hiciese lo que se hiciese._

_-Me recuerdas a Lily en su primera clase de Transformaciones –le dijo para explicar su ataque de preguntas-. Puede que seas la viva imagen de tu padre, pero definitivamente tu carácter es de Lily… -le sonrió-. Harry… puedes decidir aceptarme o no como tu guardián… pero lamento decirte que ya me has aceptado. En el momento en que me diste tu mano en la habitación… ¿recuerdas aquella luz?_

_-Sí._

_-La unión se produjo en aquel momento, cielo… Tú… me entregaste tu mano ciegamente, por tu propia voluntad…_

_-Yo no sabía… -empezó a decir él interrumpiéndola._

_-Lo sé –le cortó Ann-, sé que no lo sabías pero… A ver como te lo explico… -frunció graciosamente el ceño y la nariz se le arrugó dándole el aspecto de una niña que no supiera explicar algo-… Confiaste en mí Harry –él asintió-, el lazo que une a Guardián y a Protegido se inicia con una promesa de protección… una promesa que yo te hice cuando naciste… Cuando tú confiaste en mí… ese conjuro de protección se activó… ¿no lo ves? Necesitabas confiar en mí… necesitabas sentirte protegido y buscaste mi magia sin darte cuenta…_

_-Mi magia…¿ mi magia te buscó?_

_-Tu magia reconoció el hechizo y tu confianza hacia mí hicieron el resto… -se humedeció los labios-. Harry, soy tu Guardián. Juré protegerte y ese es mi cometido. Pongo a tu disposición mi varita, mi fuerza, mi magia y mis conocimientos no sólo para estar a tu lado y ayudarte como guía y maestra, sino también para protegerte con mi vida si fuera preciso._

_-Dani… Dani dijo que un Guardián no puede vivir sin su Protegido… -insinuó el chico sin atreverse a hacer la pregunta realmente._

_-Es cierto –convino Ann-. El Guardián puede vivir protegiendo o puede morir y eso no afectará a su protegido… pero si el Protegido muere… el guardián morirá…_

_-¿Y si el Guardián muerte y el Protegido no?_

_Ella le sonrió tranquilamente._

_-Entonces el Protegido seguirá viviendo pero siempre sentirá que una parte de él ha muerto… -Harry desvió su mirada._

_Muertes. No quería más muerte. Estaba cansado de tantas muertes. Siempre a su alrededor. Siempre por su culpa. Siempre por su estupidez. Siempre por él._

_-Harry, mírame –le pidió ella. Harry le hizo caso-. Nadie me obligó a hacerlo cariño. Nadie, ¿lo entiendes? –él asintió-. Eran tiempos difíciles… el nombre de Lord Voldemort empezaba a escucharse con más ímpetu que nunca y parecía que las maldiciones y las muertes acechaban en cada esquina… Cuando te cogí por primera vez en brazos… -sonrió-… eras tan pequeño… tan indefenso… tan feliz… Me dije a mí misma que nadie truncaría esa felicidad si yo podía evitarlo… Por eso hice la promesa, por eso juré ser tu Guardián y protectora… Porque quise… porque estaba decidida a que fueras feliz… Y ni siquiera he podido protegerte de tus parientes muggles… -añadió con dolor en la voz._

_-Entiendo que Dumbledore no te dejara ser mi tutora cuando creyeron injustamente que Sirius había traicionado a mis padres… pero… hace dos años… ¿dónde estabas? –le preguntó._

_Ann sonrió a medias._

_-Me perdí… -dijo de forma enigmática-… y lo lamento profundamente Harry… Estaba tan asustada por lo que había pasado y me sentía tan culpable por todo… que me alejé tanto de este mundo y acabé perdiéndome… -Harry la miró extrañado-. ¿Sabes qué le ocurren a los animagos que pasan demasiado tiempo con sus formas animagas?_

_-Sí, ellos pierden la conciencia de su personalidad humana y deciden vivir con sus formas animagas como si hubiesen sido siempre animales…_

_-A mí me pasó algo parecido… -concedió ella._

_-¿Y cómo… qué te hizo regresar?_

_-Tú –le contestó sinceramente-. Una carta escrita por Remus donde me pedía que te ayudara… Gracias Harry… si no hubiese sido por eso, seguramente aún seguiría perdida…_

_-Yo no… -se calló al ver la mirada de ella, dispuesta a reprobarle si decía algo que no le fuera a gustar-… supongo que de vez en cuando también hago algo bien… -concedió no demasiado convencido._

_-Jajajajaja Claro que sí, Harry._

_-Hay algo más que… me gustaría saber… pero no sé si la repuesta me va a gustar…_

_-Bueno, sólo hay una forma de saberlo…_

_-¿Qué es el Primero?_

_-La pregunta, Harry… -tocó la frente del chico, extendiendo su aura hacia él y pudiendo así tocar el libro sin que éste la rechazara-… no es qué, sino quién…_

_Harry vio como pasaba las páginas hasta que llegó hasta una página que parecía tener algo escrito en él. Ann lo miró con el ceño fruncido… nunca conseguiría saber qué eran aquellos garabatos… parecían más jeroglíficos que otra cosa…_

_-El Primero… -le señaló el dibujo de al lado-… es aquel para quien todo está hecho de fuerza, aura y energía… y de esas tres cosas, se compone la magia, a parte de la voluntad, por supuesto… -rodeó la estrella de siete puntas recorriéndola con el dedo sin dejar de hablar-… el elemento más mágico… la estrella de siete puntas… que concentra la energía de todo lo existente…_

_Harry miró el dibujo mientras veía la mano de Ann moviéndose ágilmente sobre el dibujo._

_-El agua… fuerza moldeable y poderosa… capaz de destruir rocas con su continuo embiste… el fuego… el ritual más antiguo de purificación en todas las culturas… la tierra… -acarició otro vértice-… el poder de la madre tierra siempre presente en todas y cada una de sus criaturas sin importar su origen o su estado… y el aire… el elemento poderoso cambiante a su antojo… -Harry asintió y aunque ella estaba mirando el dibujo, el adolescente supo que le había visto, o al menos sentido, asentir-… Forman los cuatro elementos por los que está regida la tierra… todos poderosos… todos elementales…_

_-¿Y esos otros símbolos?_

_-A los pies del Primero se funden el cielo… -señaló un vértice-… y el infierno… el bien y el mal representado en todo su poder… pero sin saber nunca quién es el bien y quién de ellos el mal… Y sobre el Primero… -señaló el último vértice-… toda la energía del Universo se concentran para darle el Poder. El máximo poder._

_-¿Qué… ¿qué es lo que sostiene?_

_Ann se encogió de hombros._

_-Nadie lo sabe… un mensaje, un animal, una esfera… Sólo el Primero puede saberlo. En el momento en que el cielo y el infierno se unan en la misma noche será cuando obtenga todo el poder del Universo… _

_-De acuerdo, sé que voy a arrepentirme de preguntarlo debido a mi mala suerte, pero… ¿qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?_

_-Harry… ¿no lo ves, cielo? El Primero es aquel en quien el bien y el mal se confunden en una sola alma… aquel que por amor sobrevive a la muerte… aquel en quien residirá todo el poder del Universo habido y por haber… Harry… tú eres el Primero… El 31 de Octubre, cuando tus padres murieron, parte de la muerte a la que sobreviviste quedó en ti… con esa cicatriz… Y el próximo 31 de Octubre cuando el cielo y el infierno vuelvan a encontrarse, obtendrás el máximo poder al que un mago y una persona puede acceder… _

_-Sabía que no iba a gustarme…_

_Ann le sonrió comprensiva. Definitivamente el carácter era el de Lily._

_(fin flashback)_

-¡Estás aquí! –Ann se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa-. ¡Te he buscado por toda la casa! Pensé que te habían secuestrado las hadas o algo así –le guiñó un ojo cómplice de las bromas y él le sonrió.

-Yo…lo siento… sólo necesitaba pensar un poco… -se disculpó Harry frunciendo el ceño con aire concentrado-… Demasiada información nueva –añadió con un deje de diversión y burla.

Annie le sonrió de forma comprensiva y le acarició el cabello apartándoselo levemente de los ojos. Harry la miró.

-Tu madre también fruncía el ceño cuando tenía que pensar –le confesó con una triste sonrisa.

-La querías mucho, ¿verdad?

-Muchísimo… Lily, Dani, Emily… las tres eran parte de mí… eran mis hermanas. Cuando la gente me dio de lado por tener sobrepeso… ellas estuvieron allí. Siempre. No les importó mi físico ni tampoco mi enfermedad; siempre estaban allí… - se llevó una mano al corazón-… y siempre estarán aquí, no importa lo que pase o lo que haya pasado.

-¿Y a Sirius? –se atrevió a preguntar Harry.

Ann se sorprendió en un principio. Era la primera vez que Harry iniciaba una conversación con Sirius como tema principal. Había notado que el muchacho rara vez hablaba de Sirius… era como si le doliera… lo comprendía… a ella también le dolía.

-¿Qué pasa con él? –preguntó ella.

-¿A él también le querías?

-No… -Harry la miró-… le amaba. Le amaba con todo mi corazón y mi alma Harry. El mismo amor que sentían tus padres el uno por el otro… un amor puro, dulce, nacido en la infancia y madurado durante el crecimiento de dos adolescentes… -sonrió mientras se acariciaba el colgante que llevaba en el cuello-. Amaba a Sirius en todos sus aspectos… Desde su arrogancia innata hasta su bromas pesadas… pasando por su forma de defender a los más débiles… su sonrisa… su mirada… Amaba la forma que tenía de mirarme… hacía que me sintiera… especial… bonita…

-Le echas de menos, ¿verdad?

Ann le miró. Por unos segundos se había abstraído en sus propios pensamientos. Sirius. Sirius era todo lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Era cierto que estaban unidos con el alma… una parte de ella había muerto cuando él desapareció tras el velo… pero a pesar de ello, Sirius jamás había abandonado sus pensamientos, sus sueños… y mucho menos el merodeador había abandonado su corazón, un lugar al que parecía pertenecer por derecho propio.

-Cada segundo que pasa –confesó la mujer-. No hubiera dudado en dar mi vida por la suya si con eso hubiera conseguido que él viviera un poco más…

-¿Igual que Sirius no hubiera dudado en dar su vida por mis padres?

Ann no contestó, pero le sonrió por toda respuesta. Era todo lo que Harry necesitaba para saber la respuesta a su pregunta. No necesitaba nada más.

-Estaré dentro si quieres hablar, cielo –le dijo besándolo en la frente como se había acostumbrado a hacer-. Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras aquí fuera –él asintió por toda respuesta, sintiendo como ella se levantaba de su lado y notando como su aura le rodeaba.

Sonrió. Protección. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía tan protegido por alguien que no fuera Sirius o Remus quienes no habían podido hacer mucho porque el destino no les había dado tiempo para que estuvieran a su lado. Protección. Sonrió más. Le gustaba esa sensación.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nott atravesó la estancia de los Parkinson con aquella frialdad que lo caracterizaba y que lo hacía parecer inmune a todo aquello que lo rodeaba. Atravesó el pasillo y por primera vez en su vida, ni siquiera echó una ojeada a la gran biblioteca del final del pasillo, pasando de largo, bajó las escaleras del patio trasero y fue directamente a la pequeña casa de la piscina, donde sabía que estaría Pansy, mientras arrugaba el pergamino que llevaba en la mano con fuerza, agradeciendo que los padres de Pansy no estuvieran porque hubiera tenido serios problemas para llegar hasta su hija.

La encontró sentada en el sofá, leyendo algo de forma concentrada, con las piernas dobladas de forma descuidada; junto a ella, Blaise también parecía leer algo, al igual que Vincent a quien Gregory parecía estar animando con escuetas y débiles palabras pese a que su rostro indicaba que él también necesitaba ser animado.

-Hola chicos –saludó simplemente.

-Theo –Pansy alzó la vista de su pergamino-. ¿Tuviste problemas para llegar? –él negó y la chica suspiró aliviada-. Si mis padres se enteran de que estás aquí… Te consideran…

-Un traidor, lo sé –el chico se sentó junto a Vincent a quién le dio un golpe en el hombro a modo de saludo que el grande correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza-. He leído la lista… -agitó el pergamino antes de lanzarlo sobre la mesa baja que se interponía entre él y el sofá donde estaban Blaise y Pansy. Miró al chico negro y le sonrió con una mezcla de resignación y complicidad-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… sólo… -suspiró-… ya lo esperaba… Después de que supieran que habíamos estado juntos…

-Lo siento –se disculpó sinceramente Nott.

-No seas idiota. No tienes que disculparte por eso –le replicó el chico con una sonrisa-. Vincent está peor –comentó señalando al muchacho con la barbilla.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me han rechazado –contestó Vincent mirando el pergamino sin acabar de creer lo que estaba leyendo-. ¿Cómo diablos han podido rechazarme?

Nott tomó el papiro de las manos de su compañero y leyó las líneas. Confirmaba lo que él había dicho. Lo rechazaban como mortífago. Vincent debería estar dando saltos de alegría ante algo así, después de todo, él no quería formar parte de las filas de los caballeros de la muerte; pero ser rechazado por los mortífagos, era, en el caso de Vincent, ser rechazado por su propia familia.

-Han renegado de él –añadió Blaise a media voz haciendo que el gigantón se estremeciera.

Nott apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y le dio un ligero apretón.

-Está bien Vincent –le dijo con una media sonrisa-. No te preocupes, estaremos bien. ¿Pansy?

-Aceptada –dijo enfadada-. Pero me obligan a casarme con uno de ellos en el plazo del próximo año.

-¿Qué? Déjame ver eso.

-Seguramente quieren asegurarse de reforzar su pequeño ejército de asesinos –comentó Blaise con el ceño fruncido mientras Nott leía el pergamino de ella.

-Pues conmigo que no cuenten –aseguró la chica cruzándose de brazos en una pose ofendida-. Antes que casarme con uno de ellos, dejo que el calamar gigante me devore.

Gregory le sonrió a medias, sin abandonar en ningún momento el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Se lo habéis dicho a Draco?

-Faltan dos días para que empecemos el nuevo curso –se justificó Gregory-. Es mejor que se lo digamos en persona que no por carta. Tal y como está la cosa, es mejor no correr riesgos.

-Tienes razón –convino Theo. Luego lanzó una amarga risotada-. Sí que estamos bien… un rechazado por los mortífagos, una a la que quieren obligar a casarse, un traidor y un renegado… sin contar a alguien que seguramente va a ayudar a Vincent, ¿no? –Greg sonrió.

-¿Lo dudabas? –Vincent miró a su mejor amigo agradecido-. Ni se te ocurra decir nada. Esta noche dormiremos en el Caldero chorreante… mañana… ya veremos.

-De acuerdo… Pansy te va a tocar comprar el material escolar para los que no podemos ir al Callejón Diagón –dijo divertido el chico mientras que Blaise le sonrió a medias-. Chicos… estaremos bien. Siempre que permanezcamos juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Dos días… aguantad sólo dos días más… en Hogwarts no podrán tocarnos.

Gregory asintió. Iban a ser dos días muy largos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Había alguien en su despacho. Dos personas, si no se equivocaba. Frunció el ceño mientras bajaba de su pequeña torre preguntándose quién había podido entrar en su despacho y por qué Fawkes no le había avisado como siempre hacía.

No le extrañaba. El fénix parecía estar muy tranquilo y a gusto posado sobre la mano de la bruja más alocada y traviesa que hubiera pisado nunca el suelo de Hogwarts. Danielle Addams. La reconocía en cualquier momento, por más tiempo que hubiera pasado, el brillo de sus ojos era el de siempre, su sonrisa la habitual y la forma en que Remus, a su lado, parecía dispuesto a protegerla de todo lo que fuese necesario era la confirmación que necesitaba para estar seguro de que era ella.

-Debí suponerlo… siempre le caíste bien –dijo mirando a su fénix.

Ni siquiera se mostró asombrado ante la aparición de Danielle aunque desde luego que lo estaba. Remus sonrió cuando Danielle tampoco mostró más interés del que Dumbledore había fingido tener.

-Eso es porque los fénix son criaturas de corazón puro y nobleza extrema –comentó Dani casi con descuido.

-Sí, últimamente me he preguntado por qué Fawkes sigue siéndote fiel –añadió Remus mirando a Dumbledore casi como si fuera un gruñido.

-Queríamos hablar contigo sobre algo… -interrumpió Dani a Remus-… más bien… sobre alguien.

El brillo en los ojos de la bruja hizo que Dumbledore prestara atención genuina.

-Debo suponer que estáis aquí porque sabéis algo de Harry, ¿entonces? –cuestionó el mago mirándoles por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Es posible –contestó Remus sin comprometerse demasiado.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Albus.

-En un lugar lejos de ti –contestó Dani sin ningún tipo de remordimiento por hablarle de aquel modo a quien había sido su profesor y director-. Y allí va a seguir hasta que nosotros dos estemos conformes con que estará bien en Hogwarts.

-Hogwarts es seguro –aseguró el director-. Siempre lo ha sido, no sé por qué pensáis que…

-No, no nos has entendido Albus –le interrumpió Remus-. Consideramos que eres tú quien perjudica a Harry y no estamos dispuestos a permitir eso.

-Siempre he actuado como mejor he creído que sería para Harry, Remus –dijo el hombre entonces-. Quizá me equivoqué en el medio de hacerlo pero siempre fue por su beneficio…

-Es posible, pero no te creo Albus –contestó Remus-, ya no puedo creerte, lo siento.

Danielle sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba costando a su esposo decir todo aquello. Después de todo, Albus Dumbledore le había dado una oportunidad cuando toda la comunidad mágica le dio la espalda. Si no hubiera sido por Dumbledore, Remus no hubiera podido entrar en Hogwarts, y no hubiera conocido a James, ni a Sirius ni a Peter… no habría tenido los amigos que tuvo ni la infancia que siempre recordaría. Pero antes que sus recuerdos y mucho antes que su lealtad hacia Dumbledore, Danielle sabía que siempre estaría Harry… Por encima de todo, Remus siempre defendería y estaría al lado de Harry como el padre que el chico nunca pudo tener.

-Lo que Remus intenta decir Albus –intervino ella con lo que se ganó una mirada agradecida del hombre lobo y una sonrisa-, es que no vamos a dejar a Harry solo. Harry ha decidido venir a Hogwarts este año de nuevo, pero no va a venir solo.

-Continúa por favor Danielle –le animó el mago mayor-, siempre tuviste tanta capacidad e inventiva como Sirius.

-Cuando nosotros estudiábamos aquí, había una asignatura… Alquimia. Quiero el puesto de profesora de esa asignatura.

-Esa asignatura ya no se imparte… -contestó Dumbledore-. Tú deberías saberlo.

Dani frunció el ceño.

-¿Yo? Era la mejor en esa clase.

-Sí, pero tienes que acordarte del pequeño incidente de séptimo, Dani –le dijo Remus entonces-. Ya sabes… todo aquel asunto de "consigue un clon de los merodeadores" gracias a la alquimia –bromeó aunque era en parte cierto.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Esas víboras querían… -empezó a decir ella.

Albus carraspeó.

-Alquimia vuelve a ser una asignatura viable y yo soy la profesora –dijo convencida la mujer-. Ah, lo olvidaba. El puesto de Magia Elemental será ocupado por Ann Seever.

Remus hubiera jurado que ante la mención del nombre de Annie el director había palidecido, claro que sólo fueron unos segundos, poco tiempo, pero más que suficiente para lo que había querido demostrar. Por alguna razón, el gran mago Albus Dumbledore palidecía ante el nombre de Ann.

-Danielle, las cosas no funcionan de esa forma… Tengo que proponer frente…

-Lograste que metieran a Sirius en Azkaban trece años, Dumbledore –le contestó Remus remarcando su apellido-. Estoy seguro que si lograste hacer que un hombre inocente estuviera preso, que un bebé fuera criado creyendo que era un monstruo y que una mujer dejara en tus manos la vida de un bebé al que quería como si fuera su propio hijo, también podrás lograr esto, ¿me equivoco? Y antes de que contestes, deja que te diga que la luna llena se acerca y el lobo no está demasiado contento contigo –añadió.

El director suspiró cansado y asintió. Nada de lo que Remus había dicho era mentira. No podía rebatirlo.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, creo que hemos acabado aquí –sentenció Danielle-. Volvamos a casa Remus. Estoy segura de que Harry tendrá cientos de preguntas y a estas alturas Annie puede estar volviéndose loca… -se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Y mientras Remus le contestaba algo parecido a que eso era imposible dado que estuvo con Sirius mucho tiempo y no terminó volviéndose loca, al viejo director de Hogwarts le dio la sensación de estar en el pasado, de haber visto aquella escena cientos de veces, dos alumnos que abandonaban su despacho con sencillez y naturalidad. La única diferencia era que el aura que les envolvía a ambos en aquellos momentos estaba alterada y mezclada con la rabia y la desconfianza que, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, era hacia él y estaba plenamente justificada.

-¿Puedo preguntar con quién está Harry? –inquirió Albus entonces.

-Con la persona que debió estar siempre desde la muerte de sus padres –dijo simplemente Remus.

Albus suspiró. Fawkes gorjeó ligeramente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	8. Dolor

**Hola a todos!! Bueno, a ver… ahora mismo no tengo la lista de agradecimiento a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado un review, así que estareis en el próximo capítulo, vale? Espero que no os importe :D**

**Ahora mismo tengo un poco de prisa, así que me despido de vosotros con este nuevo capítulo esperando y deseando que os guste, ok?**

**Nos vemos abajo!!!**

**Un besito, disfrutad del capítulo!!!**

Capítulo 7. Dolor

Bellatrix Black. Su propio nombre indicaba oscuridad. Y a la oscuridad había estado sumida siempre. Desde que era pequeña… desde que tenía uso de razón. Siempre le habían inculcado el prestigio de los magos, de la alta alcurnia, de la alta clase social mágica de la cual los Black siempre habían tenido una larga tradición y estirpe.

Nunca se había planteado lo contrario. Educada para obedecer, educada para considerar a los demás inferiores a ella, educada para asentir sumisamente y mover su varita para defender las artes oscuras y la maldad.

Nunca entendería por qué Andrómeda era tan diferente a ella. Tan alegre, tan diferente, tan extraña a ojos de los Black. Ya desde pequeña Andrómeda había destacado por su habitual alegría que contrastaba con el ceño fruncido, los labios rectos y el porte elegante y aristocrático de la familia. Los Black no se permitían mancharse jugando, ni siquiera cuando eran niños; siempre tenían que estar en perfecto estado. Andrómeda terminaba tan sucia que su madre la metía en la bañera con ropa incluida. Meda… así era como la llamaba cuando era pequeña. Meda.

¿Por qué fue tan diferente? Era una pregunta que nunca sería contestada, que nunca podría ser contestada porque no sabía como contestarla. Nunca la había entendido. No alcanzaba a comprender por qué si habían sido educadas iguales junto a Narcisa, Andrómeda se había mostrado siempre a favor de los muggles, los sangre sucia y los mestizos, por qué siempre tenía aquella sonrisa en los labios como si nada estuviera mal, por qué rechazaba ser quién era a favor de aquellos que eran inferiores a ellos. No lo entendía. No veía ninguna explicación.

La noche en que Meda les dijo a sus padres que se había enamorado de Ted Tonks, estalló una tormenta en casa de los Black. Andrómeda fue sometida a una serie de cruciatas lentos y dolorosos; algunos hechizos rasgaron su piel y quemaron parte de su cuerpo. Pero Meda no se rindió. Lo recordaba. Recordaba como aquella noche había entrado en su habitación y se había sentado a los pies de su cama, recordaba como ella había abierto los ojos y la había apuntado con la varita en un gesto reflejo; recordaba la sonrisa de Meda… resignada, dulce, cariñosa, como siempre… recordaba el modo en que la había mirado, la manera en la que le había dicho que por muchas maldiciones que le lanzaran, ella siempre seguiría amando a Ted. Bella no lo entendió. No podía entenderlo. Ted Tonks sólo era un muggle pobre que vivía en la miseria y que no podía darle a Meda la vida que ella siempre había llevado llena de lujos y ostentación. Andrómeda le había dicho que se marchaba y jamás olvidaría sus siguientes palabras… "puedes ser quien quieras, Bella… sé feliz… vive tu sueño… no dejes que ellos te digan cuál es" Aún podía sentir el beso que su hermana le había dado en la frente, y recordaba cómo se había levantado de la cama de forma grácil y dulce, con el porte aristocrático de los Black, demostrando que ella siempre había sido una Black pero que nunca había deseado serlo.

Cuando se quedó en la habitación, a solas, en silencio, con el beso de su hermana aún en su frente, lo entendió. Andrómeda no necesitaba aquella vida. Ella no la necesitaba porque había encontrado en aquel muggle lo que su familia siempre le había negado… amor, cariño, comprensión y la posibilidad de pensar por sí misma y, sobretodo, de elegir por sí misma.

Pero ella no era Andrómeda. Ella era Bellatrix Black. Educada para no ser como su hermana. Educada para ser fría y distante. Educada para ser una extensión de su propia varita. Educada para amar a un hombre poderoso y a seguirle hasta el fin de los días aunque eso acabara con su muerte. Porque para eso había sido educada. Para no protestar. Para no destacar. Para ser solamente un títere en manos de un amor que jamás sería correspondido, un amor que era insano, un amor que le devoraba el alma. Por eso nunca se había arrepentido de nada. Por eso nunca se arrepentiría de nada.

La serpiente de cascabel que mantenía encerrada en el terrario llamó su atención y la mirada negra de ella se clavó en el reptil. Él la llamaba. Otra vez. De nuevo. Sonrió con una mezcla de desear saber qué quería y de no querer ir nunca a descubrirlo.

Lord Voldemort podía hacer lo que quisiera, podía pedirle cualquier cosa, podía castigarla, adorarla, complacerla, malcriarla o incluso podía pedirle que pusiera su vida a sus pies… No le importaba.

Era su vida. Aquella era su vida. Era lo que había elegido. Ella no era como su hermana, como ninguna de las dos. Por suerte o por desgracia, ella era Bellatrix Black, Bellatrix Lestrange… fiel servidora de Lord Voldemort, fiel vasalla de la muerte que su señor pregonaba. Por eso, por él, nunca se arrepentiría de nada.

Cuando salió de su habitación a través de la chimenea, la serpiente dejó de hacer sonar su cola. Él sabía que ella iba en camino. Jamás se atrevería a desobedecerle. Después de todo, ella era Bellatrix.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hedwig ululó en señal de despertador con los primero rayos del sol. En un segundo, Harry había abierto los ojos y se los frotaba con insistencia hasta que el hechizo focalizador le ayudó a verlo todo con claridad. Sonrió cuando la lechuza le picó en la mano a modo de instarlo para que se levantara.

-Buenos días Hedwig… -le dijo con su sonrisa-… ¿lista para volver a Hogwarts?

Era su fiel compañera. El animal lo sabía y parecía estar bastante satisfecho con ello. Era como si de alguna manera, ambos estuvieran unidos, unidos desde el primero momento en que se conocieron a través de aquel cristal de la tienda de túnicas. A ninguno de los dos parecí desagradarle en absoluto.

-Estarás siempre conmigo, ¿verdad?

Sintiéndose ofendida por aquella pregunta que a la vista de la lechuza tenía una respuesta más que clara, el ave le picó en la mano antes de alzar el vuelo extendiendo sus alas y saliendo por la ventana. Harry rió suavemente.

Risa. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que reía más por compromiso que por otra cosa? Nunca había tenido ningún motivo para reír pero sí demasiados para llorar. Entonces, ¿por qué tampoco había llorado tantas veces como hubieran sido las normales? Movió la cabeza notando como el cabello le iba de un lado a otro de la frente. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que pasarle cosas a él? ¿Por qué su vida siempre se complicaba más y más? Él sólo… sólo quería ser una persona normal… nada más. ¿Por qué no podía lograrlo?

Su vida siempre se complicaba… Cuando una cosa se arreglaba, dos se estropeaban, y cuando estás dos se arreglaban, cuatro más se derrumbaban… y en medio de todo ese caos, esta él, por supuesto. Suspiró. ¿Por qué no podía ser una persona normal?

-¿Harry? –preguntó la voz de Ann al otro lado de la puerta -¿Estás despierto, cariño?

Harry sonrió. Desde hacía algún tiempo Annie había tomado por costumbre llamarle con aquel apelativo cariñoso, no que le molestara, al contrario, le gustaba saber que incluso él podía sentirse querido por alguien.

-Sí, Ann, pasa.

A Harry siempre le maravillaba ver el rostro de Annie. Estaba limpio, fresco, dulce, siempre sonriente, con aquella forma graciosa de fruncir el ceño cuando estaba concentrada en algo como cuando le estuvo intentando explicar cómo hacer determinados hechizos. Aquella mañana la bruja se había vestido con un sencillo vestido azulado que destacaba sobre su nívea piel; sobre el vestido se había puesto una túnica de color cobre que aún estaba desabrochada y el cabello rubio caía con gracia sobre su hombro derecho recogido en una simple coleta baja anudada a la nuca y fijada con un pasador dorado.

-Buenos días –le saludó-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien, gracias –le contestó él sentándose en la cama mientras ella hacía lo mismo, cerca de él.

-Parece que llevas un rato despierto, ¿se puede saber qué hacías?

-Nada en realidad, sólo pensaba… -Ann le miró de forma significativa- ¿Es que no es suficiente con ser Harry Potter? –preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica-, ¿también tenía que ser el Primero o quién quiera que sea?

-Harry… -empezó a decirle Ann.

-No, en serio. Quiero decir… Primero fui sólo el "chico", luego fui "Harry Potter", después el "loco de Potter que ve a Voldemort por todas partes", más tarde pasé a ser "el elegido" y ahora… ahora resulta que también soy "el Primero"… es un poco agobiante, ¿no te parece? –rió de forma forzada-, no quiero ni pensar en qué seré cuando tenga treinta años… si es que llego a esa edad.

-No digas eso ni en broma Harry –la voz de Ann se había vuelto fría y dura-, no te va a pasar nada ¿de acuerdo? Yo no voy a dejar que te pase nada –le cogió la mano y la colocó sobre su propio pecho, donde hizo que él sintiera su latido-, ¿escuchas como late? –Harry asintió-, seguirá latiendo por ti Harry, siempre. Su último latido estará destinado a protegerte siempre y te aseguro que nadie va a impedir que lo haga… ¿entendido? –él asintió aún algo turbado por las palabras de Ann. Nunca le habían demostrado que le querían de la forma en que Ann lograba demostrárselo-. Bien, entonces ahora ven, queremos darte algo…

Harry se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto, aún descalzo y vestido sólo con los pantalones del pijama, sin importarle demasiado encontrarse con Dani y sin molestarle en absoluto que Ann le viera de aquel modo. Cruzó el pasillo y saludó a Remus que salía en aquel momento del baño con una sonrisa; Harry también sonrió cuando vio salir del mismo cuarto de baño a Danielle con las mejillas sonrosadas por algo que, aunque Harry no quisiera pensarlo, seguramente no tenía nada que ver con el vapor del agua.

-¿Dónde vas? –preguntó Remus.

-Ann dice que quiere darme algo… -se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos de Danielle se abrieron de forma desmesurada.

-¿Te lo va a dar ya? –se dirigió rápida hacia la habitación mientras gritaba-¡Espera a que yo esté, no quiero perderme tu cara cuando lo veas!

-¿De qué va esto?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-A mí no me preguntes, es cosa de las chicas –le contestó el licántropo con una sonrisa-. Anda, será mejor que bajemos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era la primera vez que amanecía el uno de septiembre y Draco Malfoy no despertaba en su cama bajo la voz de su madre. Era la primera vez que aquella habitación parecía vacía, triste e inerte. Era la primera vez que Narcisa se daba cuenta del espacio que realmente Draco ocupaba en su vida.

No se volvió cuando escuchó a Lucius carraspear desde la entrada de la habitación; permaneció allí, aferrando aquella pequeña manta gris perla que había sido la compañera de Draco hasta los siete años, como si de aquella manera Draco fuera a aparecer por la puerta del baño sonriéndole con burla mientras le repetía que hacía siglos que no usaba esa ridícula manta y entonces ella le diría que aunque no la usase, estaba bien cuidada y guardada en el último cajón del armario, bien al fondo, él le sonreiría y aquel sería el pequeño secreto de los dos. Como siempre.

-Narcisa…

-Le echo de menos –dijo la mujer sin dejar que el hombre dijera nada más. Esperó a que Lucius hablara, pero no lo hizo y ella suspiró cogiendo aire fuertemente-. Draco es todo lo que tengo Lucius… Necesito verle, necesito saber que está bien…

-Severus…

-Lo sé, sé que Severus lo cuida como si fuera su propio hijo y que con él está a salvo –le interrumpió ella de nuevo-. Pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor ni tampoco consigue que deje de echarle de menos…

-Me tienes a mí –dijo entonces Malfoy.

Narcisa le miró interrogativa. Lucius nunca se mostraba tan abierto en lo que a sus sentimientos o pensamientos se refería. Siempre le había parecido un libro cerrado, libro que había aprendido durante el tiempo a saber leer a medias, a identificar señales leves y a interpretar silencios, miradas y gestos… pero seguía siendo un libro cerrado. Draco era completamente diferente. Era cierto que ambos eran dos gotas de agua, no sólo por compartir el mismo color de cabello y el mismo color de ojos, aquel gris plateado tan extraño y que tenían un tinte de azul, sino también por su porte, por sus gestos, la forma de tomar una copa de vino, saboreándolo, la forma de bajar las escaleras asegurándose de ser el centro de atención, la manera de lograr sus objetivos… Pero también eran muy diferentes.

Draco mantenía ante todos una fachada de frialdad y de indiferencia, pero sólo era eso, una fachada, una máscara, algo con lo que jugar, algo detrás de lo que ocultarse… nada más que eso. Pero Narcisa conocía a su hijo y sabía que era cariñoso, atento, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a aquellos a los que consideraba sus amigos, siempre con la cabeza clara, la mente lógica, y aquella extraña dulzura que poca gente conocía porque poca gente e quedaba para mirar más allá de su fachada de frialdad.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –preguntó ella sin estar segura de haber escuchado aquello.

Comprendiendo su sorpresa, él le sonrió y entró en la habitación hasta quedar a su lado, con paso seguro, firme, lento y decidido y sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella en ningún momento.

-También me tienes a mí –repitió Lucius con calma. Ella le miró y el patriarca de los Malfoy se permitió el sonreírle levemente.

Fuera de la calidez con la que veía como sonreían el resto de personas, era casi la mínima curvatura de las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba, poco más que aquello. Pero aquella era una sonrisa de Lucius Malfoy. Obtener cualquier otro modo de sonreír de él hubiera sido algo impensable.

Por eso, por ese motivo, cuando Lucius le abrió los brazos ella dejó que le abrazara mientras se aferraba a su camisa y enterraba su rostro en el pecho del hombre rubio. Un hombre que no era justo ni bueno ni tampoco lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse a aquello a lo que debía enfrentarse, pero que, después de todo, era el hombre del que se había enamorado y era un hombre capaz de poner en peligro su vida por proteger a Draco, y en aquellos momentos, no podía pedir nada más.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡Danielle Addams, si no bajas ahora mismo no lo verás! –le advirtió Ann desde el pie de la escalera-. Y tú no te rías, aún recuerdo lo que te exasperaba tener que esperarla cuando quedábamos todos –le dijo mirando a Remus quien, sentado en el sofá junto a Harry parecía bastante divertido con aquella escena.

-Pero eso fue hasta que descubrí el truco –le contestó el licántropo con un brillo divertido mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia a aquello.

-¿Un truco?

Remus se giró hacia Harry con una sonrisa enigmática y cuando Ann gritó una vez más "¡DANIELLE!" demostrando así que su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, el hombre lobo aprovechó para inclinarse hacia Harry y hablarle en voz baja.

-Le adelantaba el reloj media hora, así nunca íbamos tarde –Harry rió mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Además, Sirius siempre tardaba bastante más que Danielle… -añadió en tono alto mirando a Ann.

La mujer le miró y levantó el dedo índice blandiéndolo frente a los ojos de él, igual que hace una madre cuando reprende a su hijo.

-Sabes que eso sólo era porque James siempre le enviaba una lechuza en el último momento y se paraba a leerla, y tú también lo hacías –le avisó. Se giró sobre su hombro-. ¡Danielle, se acabó!

-Vale, vale… -es escucharon las pisadas apresuradas de Dani bajando las escaleras y pronto apareció en el pequeño salón-. Vale, ya estoy lista ¿qué prisas, no? –preguntó mirando a su amiga.

Annie la fulminó con la mirada.

-Llegaremos tarde –le contestó ella simplemente sin hacer desaparecer su mirada furiosa.

Danielle se dejó caer junto a Remus en el sofá y mientras él la besaba en la mejilla dulcemente y pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros con total naturalidad, como si nunca hubiera dejado de hacer aquel gesto, ella sonrió.

-Yo nunca llego tarde, son los demás los que llegan antes.

Annie rodó los ojos.

-Cuando dices eso me recuerdas a Sirius no te imaginas hasta qué punto –miró a Harry-. Bueno, Danielle y yo queremos darte algo por tu cumpleaños, sé que es un poco tarde pero creemos que te hará falta en Hogwarts.

-Ya tengo las túnicas nuevas, los libros, los ingr…

-No, no es nada de eso –contestó Dani divertida.

Ann abrió la ventana bajo la atenta mirada de Remus y de Harry mientras que Danielle no dejaba de sonreír levemente sin perder de vista ni un segundo el rostro de Harry, con el mismo brillo de Sirius cuando escondía un secreto, una sorpresa o cuando, simplemente, planeaba alguna travesura junto a James, travesura que, generalmente solía terminar al menos en Hogwarts, con los ocho castigados.

En cuanto Annie extendió su brazo por fuera de la ventana, Harry lo sintió. Lo sintió cerca, tan cerca como si estuviera al lado. Un aura. Sonrió levemente. Había aprendido a reconocerlas aunque le había costado trabajo, en especial cuando tenía que encontrar a lo tres adultos en medio del bosque ya que, parecían haber nacido para jugar al escondite. Por eso ahora lo reconocía. Un aura distinta. No era humana… aunque tampoco parecía del todo animal… era una mezcla extraña. Parecida a la de Remus. Pero aquello era imposible. Miró al hombre lobo y negó con la cabeza. Precisamente por su licantropía el aura de Remus era diferente, con cierto punto de instinto salvaje caracterizado en aquel azul metálico… era un aura única, común en todos los hombres lobos los cuales sólo se distinguían por el aura que su lado humano reflejaba.

Pero lo que fuera que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia la mano extendida de una sonriente y una expectante Danielle, era algo diferente; poderoso, fuerte, nada que ver con la suavidad o los sentimientos humanos, y nada que ver tampoco con el instinto salvaje de los animales. Era algo completamente… diferente.

Frunció el ceño y Ann le sonrió.

-Tranquilo, su aura es un poco especial pero confía en mí…

-¿Qué…

Pero antes de poder terminar su pregunta, Danielle dio una palmada de júbilo mientras que Remus se levantaba del sofá como si hubiera estado sentado sobre un muelle flojo. Harry comprendía su reacción porque su primer impulso también había sido aquel, y lo hubiera sido si no hubiese estado entrenado para fingir no sobresaltarse ante ninguna situación. Sus ojos verdes estaban centrados en el magnífico animal que acababa de posarse sobre la mano extendida de su madrina y Guardiana.

El porte aristocrático de un ave mitológica y especial, el plumaje negro como la oscuridad y sin un solo atisbo de luz en su cuerpo salvo las patas y el pico de un anaranjado oscuro y aquellos ojos dorados, más dorados que los de Remus incluso, alargados como los de un felino, y fijos en él, en sus propios ojos.

A diferencia de Remus, se levantó despacio del sofá, sin apartar la mirada del ave, como si temiera que al hacerlo, ésta fuera a desaparecer. No podía creer que estuviera viendo un fénix negro. Un animal que se creía extinguido desde hacía años… concretamente, la historia sólo hablaba de la existencia de dos aves así, la primera había sido la compañera del mismísimo Merlín, y el último que se vio con vida, fue el fénix de Grindelwald.

-Es un fénix negro –le dijo Ann como si fuera realmente necesario aclararlo por si no se había dado cuenta del ave que tenía allí delante.

-Leí que se habían extinguido… -apuntó Harry observando al animal con una mezcla de sorpresa y admiración.

-Así es… este es el único que sigue con vida –contestó Dani por Ann-. De hecho, se cree que es el mismo que Merlín y Grindelwald compartieron solo que nunca se supo del todo cierto –añadió con cierta diversión.

-Es… extraordinario… -comentó Remus.

Harry asintió dándole la razón al licántropo. Visto desde cerca cualquiera tendría que admitir que aquel era un ejemplar extraordinario. Cuerpo ágil y esbelto, tenía cierto parecido a Fawkes, pero mientras que el fénix de Hogwarts brillaba por sus colores amarillos, rojos y anaranjados y parecía emitir una estela de fuego tras su cola mientras volaba, este otro fénix era todo lo contrario. Majestuoso, sí, pero no llamativo; y precisamente por esta falta de colores llamativos era por lo que destacaba.

-Es tuyo Harry… -susurró entonces Ann-… Deja que él vea tu alma y te juzgue… si ve lo que busca, te aceptará como nuevo amo y estará a tu lado hasta el día de tu muerte.

-Son fieles por naturaleza –añadió Remus.

-Igual que los hombres lobo –contestó Danielle mirando a su esposo con admiración y cariño-. Una pareja para toda la eternidad.

Pero Harry no prestó atención al modo en que ambos adultos se dedicaron a mirarse durante unos minutos. Estaba ensimismado con aquel animal. Con el brazo tembloroso, lo acercó hasta la mano de Annie, deteniéndolo cuando el ave se movía dando aviso de huir, moviéndolo cuando el fénix lo miraba fijamente.

Sintió su fuerza. Sintió su fuego. Sintió su aura, su magia, su conocimiento… Todo en el preciso momento en que el animal se posó en su mano abandonando la de Annie que sonrió con suavidad.

-Ahora cierra los ojos Harry y ábrele tu mente… que él pueda leerla…

Harry obedeció y casi inmediatamente la fuerza del animal lo había cautivado. Casi podía ver los ojos negros del ave dentro de su cabeza, en su mente, en su misma alma… Dejó que el animal lo viese todo, que paseara a su antojo por sus recuerdos incluso por aquellos que tenía olvidados y que sólo aparecía en él cuando dormía. Sentía la fuerza del ave inundando su cuerpo, absorbiendo parte de su vida. Se tambaleó por la fuerza del animal, casi como si un huracán lo hubiese arrastrado con fiereza. Unas manos fuertes le sujetaron, y el aroma de Remus llegó hasta su olfato.

Miles de recuerdos volvieron a él. Sus padres, sus tíos, su primo, dementores, Ron, Hermione, los Weasley, Malfoy, el baile, el torneo, Voldemort, Sirius, Hedwig, Luna, el Ministerio, Remus, la casa de los gritos, Pettigrew, Nagini, Cedric, el velo, grito, sangre, Bellatrix, dolor, mucho dolor, mucho sufrimiento, mucha angustia, mucho miedo, mucha ira, mucha rabia…

Notó como el fénix se alejaba de su mente y casi podría haber jurado que un gemido, un canto lastimero surgió de la garganta del ave siento partícipe del dolor que asolaba a Harry.

Respiró profundamente cuando pudo abrir los ojos y quitarse la presión de la magia del ave de su cabeza. Había sido como si una losa aplastante hubiese irrumpido en su mente. Respiró con dificultad mientras el ave volaba de nuevo a las manos de, esta vez, Danielle, y Remus le ayudó a incorporarse y sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el licántropo.

Harry asintió a medias.

-Necesito… necesito un minuto… sólo eso… -le contestó tranquilizándolo.

-Has visto su alma –dijo Danielle mirando al fénix-, has visto su corazón y leído su mente… juzga si necesita que estés a su lado o no…

Algo en alguna parte de él le dijo que lo hiciera. Era como el presentimiento que uno tiene que le impulsa a retirar la ropa recién colgada porque piensa que va a llover, o el hecho de tomar un camino distinto al que tomas todos los días para enterarte más tarde que algo horrible ha ocurrido en ese camino que has evitado… una corazonada lo llamaban algunos, un presentimiento, los muggles… pero nadie entrena con Danielle durante un mes y se atreve a llamar aquello de esa forma… es la magia la que le estaba avisando, era la magia interna en algún rincón de su mente, de su alma o de su cuerpo la que le decía que tenía que hacerlo, que tenía que demostrarle a aquel ave que él era noble, que él no iba a maltratarlo ni a aprovecharse nunca de él. Sonrió. Todo lo que necesitaba era un nombre.

-Ónix –dijo Harry mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Sabía que aquel era el momento decisivo. No sabía cómo, pero lo presentía. Le acababa de dar un nombre al fénix. Si el ave respondía a él, lo aceptaba, si no lo hacía, al menos había tenido la oportunidad de estar junto al único fénix negro del cual se conocía su existencia.

El fénix miró a Harry fijamente. Danielle contuvo el aliento. Remus esperó expectante. Ann aguardó pacientemente. El fénix extendió sus alas.

-Es un buen nombre –le dijo Annie a Harry con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Harry Potter sonrió. Sentía su magia más fuerte y poderosa que nunca.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Había aprendido con el tiempo a no mostrar ningún signo de dolor ante la quemazón de su antebrazo izquierdo cuando Lord Voldemort lo llamaba para que acudiera frente a él de forma inmediata.

Sin embargo, aquella vez no había podido evitar dar una pequeña mueca de desagrado cuando el dolor había empezado a ser insoportable y pese a que le había asegurado a Draco que estaba bien, ni el adolescente le había creído ni él mismo había estado convencido de ello.

La mansión Riddle seguía tan tétrica como siempre; algunos mortífagos, los más leales y cercanos estaban allí aunque la mayoría estaban fuera por lo que en breve, seguramente, la señal de los mortífagos sería visible en alguna parte del cielo, lo más probable, sobre algún pueblo muggle o incluso mestizo. Ni estando muriéndose, Lord Voldemort dejaría nunca de atacar a los impuros y a los traidores.

Porque él era consciente de que estaba muriendo. Lo sabía. Había algo dentro del cuerpo del Lord que lo estaba matando poco a poco, despacio, lentamente, haciéndole sufrir y únicamente sus pociones elaboradas con veneno y esencia de Nagini, lograban hacerle vivir cada día bajo aquel hechizo de glamour que conseguía engañar a los que le miraban de forma superficial, motivo por el que no dejaba que ninguno de sus más fieles y crueles mortífagos le vieran durante demasiado tiempo o demasiado intensamente.

Atravesó los dos pasillos y giró a la izquierda, subió por las engalonadas escaleras enmoquetadas en rojo y giró hacia el ala sur, donde el paso sólo era permitido al Lord. Nagini, encaramada a la barandilla de piedra, alzó la mitad de su cuerpo y sacó su lengua bípeda mientras sus ojos le miraban fijamente. Snape ni siquiera se movió. Y cuando la serpiente se relajó, él continuó a través del pasillo.

El por qué el Lord había decidido que Harry Potter valía más vivo que muerto era un secreto aún, pero le aliviaba saber que no quería matarlo. Al menos, eso parecía, aunque conociendo la retorcida mente de los Slytherins y siendo él mismo uno de ellos, nunca podría estar seguro de lo que Lord Voldemort deseaba y quería realmente, así como tampoco podía estar seguro de que en el día presente su opinión fuera a ser la misma que mañana.

Apresuró el paso. Se hacía tarde. En realidad, sabía para qué le había llamado el Lord, o, al menos, podía intuirlo. En un par de horas tenía que estar en Hogwarts para preparar la selección y ocupar su puesto como jefe de la casa Slytherin, a la espera de la llegada de los alumnos, un nuevo año más

Respiró al llegar a la puerta, se cubrió el rostro con la máscara blanca cubriendo así su identidad y su personalidad tras la frialdad de la caracterización de los mortífagos y llamó a la puerta con fuerza un par de veces, esperando pacientemente hasta que le dieron el permiso para entrar. Alzó sus barreras mentales y obedeció.

No titubeó al acercarse hasta la silla de él, ni tampoco cuando se cuadró estrictamente y le habló.

-Mi Lord –se inclinó hacia delante.

-Deja que vea tu rostro, Severus.

El profesor de pociones se quitó la máscara blanca rápidamente mientras levantaba sus barreras de protección sabiendo que debía poner todo su interés para que él no pudiera saber nada de Draco.

-Me has servido fielmente todos estos años Severus… -dijo Voldemort.

-Sí, mi Señor.

-Pero también has sido fiel a Lucius Malfoy, ¿cierto?

Severus asintió, sabiendo que un leve titubeo podría significar salir vivo o muerto de aquella habitación.

-Siempre fuimos amigos en nuestros años de colegio, mi señor –dijo.

-Entonces… ¿tú sabes dónde están?

Sólo los años de espionaje le habían enseñado a saber cuándo mostrarse sorprendido, decepcionado o atrapado. Y cada vez que salía con vida de la presencia de Lord Voldemort, daba las gracias por ello.

-¿Mi Lord?

-Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy… hace una semana que no sé absolutamente nada de ellos… No saben nada en el Ministerio, ni en todo Londres Mágico… ¿tú sabes algo sobre…

-Nada señor –dijo Severus mientras maldecía a Lucius por haber desaparecido sin decirle nada-. Lo único que sé es que su hijo asistirá este año a Hogwarts, como siempre.

-Ya veo…

-Pero si puedo serle útil en lo que fuera a…

-No, ya haces bastante con la poción para mantenerme así… -dijo Voldemort-. ¿Cómo van tus investigaciones?

-Lamento decirle que hasta el momento continúo igual… -contestó Snape frustrado.

Él era el mejor pocionista que había habido en mucho tiempo, incluso en siglos, se atrevería a decir, y no dar con una poción que remediara lo que parecía ser la muerte inminenente de Lord Voldemort había hecho que se sintiera frustrado y por primera vez en su vida, torpe frente a un caldero.

-Quizá si me dijera qué…

Voldemort le miró y Snape calló. Por unos segundos tuvo el presentimiento de que aquella iba a ser la última conversación que tuviera en su vida, tuvo el presentimiento de que Nagini iba a aparecer y a saltar sobre su cuello estrangulándolo de inmediato por atreverse a insinuar siquiera que él sabía lo que Lord Voldemort tenía que hacer. Esperó en silencio sin apartar los ojos de los de su señor, aunque poco quedaba ya de él bajo aquel hechizo de glamour.

-Fue en el Ministerio –dijo entonces con voz cansada-. Cuando quise apoderarme del cuerpo de Potter, cuando entré en él… -Severus asintió. Había escuchado lo ocurrido tanto de labios de mortífagos como de miembros de la Orden, lo que le daba una visión de lo acontecido bastante amplia.

-Parecía que iba a conseguirlo… -sonrió-… todos mis problemas se habrían terminado si lo hubiera logrado controlar pero… ocurrió algo… No sé qué exactamente… estaba lleno de ira, de rabia y de dolor y me aproveché para entrar en él a través de esos sentimientos… -Snape asintió-. Pero él… se resistió… notaba como le dolía y aún así se resistía a caer dentro de mí… -Snape se tragó la sonrisa que surgió en sus labios y su comentario de "típico de un Griffyndor" murió antes de nacer siquiera-. Algo ocurrió entonces Severus. Calor y tranquilidad… lucha… no lo sé… pero algo cambió en él, algo hizo que sus sentimientos cambiaran y tuve que salir de él porque ese calor me estaba matando a mí.

Severus frunció el ceño.

-Investigaré un poco, mi señor y le traeré noticias en cuanto pueda.

-Bien, puedes retirarte, sé que ese idiota de Dumbledore os hace estar en el castillo antes de que los críos lleguen.

-Sí mi señor.

-Una cosa más Severus –el mago que había llegado ya a la puerta se giró-. Sobre el chico Malfoy…

-¿Señor?

-Sólo mantenlo vigilado. A él y a Potter –le advirtió Voldemort-. Quiero saberlo todo de Potter, ¿entendido?

-Sí mi señor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡Ni una pregunta más! –gritó Ron cerrando fuertemente la puerta del compartimiento y sentándose junto a su hermana y frente a Hermione-. Cielos… son como hienas…

-Ron… sólo quieren saber dónde está Harry –intentó tranquilizarlo su hermana.

-Bueno, pues eso es precisamente lo que también nos gustaría saber a nosotros –le replicó el pelirrojo mientras señalaba a Hermione y a sí mismo repetidamente-, y no por ello vamos acosando a los demás a preguntas ¿verdad Hermione?

La castaña no le contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupada retorciéndose las manos con gesto nervioso mientras miraba hacia la puerta del compartimiento como si en cualquier momento ésta se fuera a abrir y el rostro sonriente y algo cansado de Harry fuera a aparecer por allí como si nada hubiera pasado y su ausencia se hubiera debido sólo a que había ido a comprar algo al carrito de los dulces… una ausencia muy corta. En realidad era eso lo que esperaba.

-¡Hermione! –le gritó Ron.

-¡Qué! –gritó ella de vuelta-. Lo siento Ron… estaba distraída… no quería gritarte… -dijo al ver la mirada del pelirrojo confusa.

-Mi abuela siempre dice que cuando alguien está nervioso suele gritar y que por eso me grita tanto a veces –dijo Neville con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro mientras se encogía de hombros junto a Hermione y continuaba leyendo su libro de "plantas acuáticas: propiedades curativas".

-Deberíamos poner un cartel ahí fuera que diga: "Harry Potter está durmiendo, no molestar" –bromeó Ron ganándose una mirada de advertencia de Hermione-. ¿Qué? Yo sólo digo que…

-No tiene gracia Ron. ¿Dónde diablos está Harry? Ni siquiera… -miró a Neville-… ni siquiera vuestros padres ni los demás –enfatizó aquello para que se dieran cuenta de que se refería a la Orden-, saben nada seguro… Y nosotros sólo tenemos esas cuatro palabras escritas –dijo-, que por cierto, no es nada tranquilizadora.

El silencio se apoderó del compartimiento.

-En todo caso, ¿creéis que esté bien? –preguntó Ginny.

Hermione y Ron se miraron sin saber qué contestarle a la pelirroja. Era más que evidente que Ginny siempre había sentido algo por Harry, algo que iba mas allá de la amistad e incluso al cariño y el amor de hermanos que la pelirroja afirmaba sentir por Harry. No querían hacerle daño, pero tampoco podían darle esperanzas. La escueta nota que él les había escrito no la tranquilizaría porque ni siquiera les había tranquilizado a ellos dos.

La mano de Blaise Zabinni abriendo la puerta permitió que no contestaran a la pregunta de la pelirroja. Neville miró a los recién llegados con algo de temor pero con el ceño fruncido porque como su abuela le decía una y otra vez "una mirada enfurecida podía asustar al peor de los enemigos", aunque a juzgar por la mirada de Zabinni y Crabbe, Neville empezaba a dudar de las palabras de su abuela. Ron se llevó una mano a la varita y Ginny le imitó. Hermione frunció el ceño y se dispuso a ejercer su papel de prefecta si fuese necesario. La mirada de Zabinni se cruzó con la de Hermione en un mudo reconocimiento.

-¿Blaise, qué ocurre?

La voz de Pansy llegó desde detrás de Crabbe, junto a Nott que se permitió el levantar la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo y que, al encontrarse con la figura pequeña de Ginebra Weasley, le sonrió a modo de saludo antes de volver a concentrarse en su libro.

-Nada Pansy. Busquemos otro. Este ya está ocupado.

-De acuerdo.

Hermione parpadeó.

-¿Desde cuándo Parkinson no protestaba ni preguntaba quién estaba dentro?

-Disculpad las molestias –añadió el chico cerrando la puerta después de hacer una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

Ron parpadeó incrédulo. Ginny frunció el ceño, ¿eran imaginaciones suyas o Nott le había sonreído? Hermione soltó el aire contenido. Sólo Neville se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-¿Por qué no iba Malfoy con ellos?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dieciséis años. Habían pasado ya dieciséis años y ella seguía tan hermosa como siempre, en aquel ataúd de cristal fino y transparente que dejaban que cualquiera que se atreviera a ir hasta allí, pudiera ver la belleza de la que una vez había sido dueña aquella mujer.

Su cabello seguía siendo oscuro y aún con los párpados cerrados, quien una vez fue un merodeador, podía recordar su color violeta, brillante, magnético, atrayente, sólo cálidos para aquellos que la conocían bien, fríos y helados para todo aquel que quisiera hacer daño a quien ella conocía.

Emily Banks descansaba en paz, cubierta por una hermosa túnica de color plata con bordados blancos delicados en cuello, bajo, y puños de la misma; una capa de terciopelo negro se veía extendida a sus espaldas, sobre el mullido colchón rojizo y dorado que él mismo había insistido ya que, pese a todo, ella siempre había sido una Gryffindor. El cabello lo llevaba suelto, dejando que cayera en bucles sobre los hombros desnudos.

Ni siquiera el tiempo se había atrevido a tocarla. Para ella, todo se había detenido cuando había muerto. La envidiaba. En cierto modo, de una forma muy particular, la envidiaba.

Sonrió con tristeza preguntándose cómo podía envidiar a alguien que estaba muerta… y con la misma tristeza se encontró con la respuesta. Ella ya estaba en calma y en paz. No había más dolor, ni más sufrimiento, ni más miedo, ni odio, temor o rabia… sólo… el dolor había desaparecido para ella.

Acarició con la mano de carne y hueso la superficie del cristal, cerrando los ojos, teniendo la sensación de que podía acariciar la piel suave de la mujer a la que había amado durante tanto tiempo y que le había amado del mismo modo cuando los demás no le miraban. La mujer por la fue al mismísimo infierno y donde se quedó con ella porque no podía concebir un mundo sin estar a su lado del mismo modo en que James, Sirius o Remus no podrían haber vivido sin Lily, Annie o Danielle. La echaba de menos… echaba de menos la suavidad con la que le miraba, la dulzura con la que le hablaba, la fortaleza en la que él se apoyaba y la debilidad que sólo dejaba que saliera a flote cuando él estaba a su lado. Ambos perdidos en un mundo oscuro que habían elegido por propia voluntad movidos por la venganza y el dolor de un ser perdido.

Ahora ella ya no estaba, era libre, encerrada en aquel pequeño santuario del que sólo él conocía la ubicación, oculta a los ojos de los muggles y de los magos, escondida del mismo Voldemort e incluso de Dumbledore. Oculta para todos salvo para él, la persona a la que le había dedicado su última sonrisa, su última mirada y su último beso… la persona que había escuchado su último "te quiero". Y mientras ella era libre, él seguía prisionero de su propio cuerpo y de su alma atormentada por todo lo que tenía que ver, hacer y obedecer… él seguía sufriendo en silencio, sufriendo por quién era, por las personas que había dejado atrás, por la persona que había dejado de ser, por la persona en quién se había convertido… sufriendo por la decisión que había tenido que tomar hacía tantos años, una decisión que aunque parecía ser la única posible, había resultado ser la peor de todas porque no había logrado ni salvar a James y Lily y además, había perdido lo que más le importaba… lo que más amaba…

Dolor. Eso era todo lo que su corazón sentía en aquellos momentos, lo único que había sentido desde hacía tantos años… lo único que parecía que era capaz de sentir… Miró el rostro de ella unos segundos más con la expresión de quien acepta su destino con resignación y como penitencia por los pecados cometidos… anhelando que el día en que él también muriera y su dolor desapareciera, no estuviera muy lejos… Con aquel pensamiento, Peter Pettigrew, salió del mausoleo, ocultándole al mundo una vez más, el lugar donde descansaría para toda la eternidad Emily, su Emi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Siempre supe que tu pasión por las pociones te llevarían a este despacho.

Severus y Draco dejaron de caminar cuando la voz de Ann les hizo girarse nada más salir del despacho de Severus. En un instinto de protección el hombre se colocó delante de Draco a quien no pareció importarle demasiado que su padrino pensara que no podía protegerse solo, después de todo, si no estaba en la casa de los valientes era por algo.

Miró a la mujer que tenía delante. No demasiado alta, cintura ancha, de curvas generosas y nada desproporcionadas, cabello largo y rubio cayendo sobre uno de sus hombros en una trenza, y unos enormes ojos claros con una sonrisa dulce. Sólo había una persona que podía tener aquella sonrisa en mitad del pasillo de las mazmorras. Se relajó visiblemente y bajó el brazo que había mantenido frente a Draco en un gesto de protección.

-Ann Seever… Escuché que volvías… -empezó a decir Severus.

-Escuchaste bien, entonces –le contestó ella sin perder la sonrisa-. ¿Cómo estás Severus?

-Todo lo bien que puedo estar dada mi situación –le contestó el hombre-. ¿Qué puesto has conseguido? –preguntó con tono de evidencia absoluta.

-La nueva profesora de Magia Elemental –dijo sonriendo. Draco juró que le parecía haber visto como su padrino sonreía levemente.

-Siempre se te dio bien esa asignatura, supongo que tengo que felicitarte.

-No es necesario, sé lo mucho que te cuesta hacerlo –le contestó ella ignorando el sarcasmo en las palabras del profesor. Annie miró a Draco -. ¿Hijo de Malfoy? –Severus asintió-. Es igual que su padre.

-Sí, lo es.

Si Severus notó la alusión al tema de su madre, no dijo nada al respecto.

-Draco Malfoy –se limitó a presentar a su ahijado que asintió a la mujer sin dejar de mirarla con cierto desdén-. Adelántate Draco. Y recuerda que debes mantener el escudo de protección y no te alejes de Crabbe y Goyle y además…

-Tengo el medallón –aseguró el rubio quitándole importancia-. Estaré bien Severus, estoy en Hogwarts.

-A veces Hogwarts no es tan seguro como crees… -cuando Draco hubo desaparecido por la esquina, se giró hacia la mujer rubia y sintió un extraño sentimiento de añoranza que hacía años que no sentía y que dudaba que siguiera allí; la calidez que Ann Seever siempre conseguía que los demás sintieran incluso si eran enemigos declarados - Supongo que estás aquí por Potter.

-Estamos –él la miró enarcando una ceja-. Remus, Danielle y yo. No vamos a dejarle solo otra vez Severus ni vamos a dejar que nadie le haga daño, ¿me entiendes?

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Es una advertencia, pero supongo que puedes tomarlo como quieras –le contestó la mujer rubia sin apartar su mirada de la de él-. Me separaron de él una vez Severus, no voy a dejar que vuelvan a…

-No estoy de acuerdo con los métodos de Albus, si eso es lo que te preocupa –la interrumpió él-. Pero si me estás pidiendo que ignore lo que hace Potter estás perdiendo el tiempo. Ese mocoso es peor que un dolor de muelas; es como tener a Potter y Black juntos en una misma persona.

-James y Sirius estarían orgullosos de que dijeras eso –le contestó Ann divertida. Snape rodó los ojos-. No te entretengo más Severus, sólo quería saludar a un viejo amigo…

-¿Amigos? Si no recuerdo mal éramos precisamente lo contrario.

Ella le sonrió.

-Pero una vez llegamos a serlo –le contestó ella.

Severus no contestó. Amigos. Hacía tiempo que aquella palabra no tenía ningún significado y de repente parecía haberlo tenido siempre. Asintió a modo de despedida y giró sobre sus pasos.

-Siempre la amaste ¿verdad?

Severus se detuvo en el pasillo, ni siquiera se giró. Ann notó como los hombros de él se hundían levemente un segundo antes de recuperarse.

-Desde el primer momento en que la vi –contestó-. Nos vemos en la cena Seever.

Annie sonrió a medias. Habían cosas que nunca cambiaban. Habían cosas que era mejor que nunca cambiasen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Es de locos Harry –le estaba diciendo Remus en aquel momento al adolescente.

Ann entró en la habitación que Dumbledore les había habilitado y a la que tanto Remus como Danielle ya habían limpiado de posibles hechizos y objetos mágicos que pudieran informar de alguna forma a Albus de lo que allí dentro ocurría.

La mujer miró a Remus y a Danielle quien parecía entretenida ojeando una revista de Quiddicht. Sentándose junto a su amiga y quitándole la revista lo que le valió un simple "¡Eh, la estaba leyendo!" a modo de protesta, dirigió su mirada a su ahijado y enarcó una ceja en una muda pregunta silenciosa.

-Remus está exagerando –se limitó a decir Harry-. Estaré bien.

-No, no lo estarás. Lo hiciste durante el verano una sola semana y casi terminas loco con todas esas emociones y sensaciones dentro de ti –frunció el ceño-. No voy a dejar que lo hagas Harry.

-Vale, ¿qué me he perdido? –preguntó Ann.

-Harry quiere… -empezó a decir Remus.

-Harry no quiere –protestó el adolescente-, Harry va a hacerlo. No voy a dejar que vuelvan a hacerme daño. Nadie –fulminó con la mirada a los tres adultos de la habitación-. Y la única forma de hacerlo es mantenerme frío y distante.

-No vas a hacer eso –replicó Remus demasiado calmado.

Danielle se levantó al escuchar aquel tono tan tranquilo en su esposo. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que sólo era eso, un tono. El lobo que había en él encontraba totalmente estúpido que el cachorro a quien debía proteger se pusiera en peligro de aquella forma y Dani sabía perfectamente que había veces que ni siquiera Remus podía controlar al lobo, sobretodo si se refería a proteger a los que quería.

-Remus, cielo, Harry sabe lo que… -la seguridad con la que había empezado a hablar se difuminó en el aire cuando los ojos dorados del hombre lobo la miraron; la pupila alargada y la frialdad del lobo sobreponiéndose a la del hombre-. Me rindo –se giró hacia Harry-. Escucha, Harry, Remus sólo… -una mirada parecida a la Remus fue la que el adolescente le dedicó a la mujer-. Annie, ¿quieres ayudarme un poco, por favor?

Pero en lugar de hacer o decir nada, Ann echó la cabeza hacia delante mientras reía a carcajada limpia ante la mirada de los otros tres de la cual, la de Remus lejos de parecer contrariada como la de Danielle o extrañada como la de Harry parecía que iba a matarla en cualquier momento.

-Perdón… -se disculpó la mujer-… es que me habéis recordado a aquella vez que James quería… y luego Remus le dijo… y apareciste tú y además…

-Oh, sí, Ann, no podrías explicarlo mejor –le dijo sarcástico Remus.

-Vale, vale… perdonad… -se disculpó de nuevo la mujer-. De acuerdo… Chicos, ¿por qué no os adelantáis? Harry y yo vamos enseguida al Gran Comedor.

-Pero…

-Vamos –Danielle tomó la mano de Remus que parecía bastante reacio a salir de aquella pequeña sala-. Aprovecharemos para insistir a Albus sobre la importancia del chocolate en todas las comidas.

-No vas a convencerme con… ¿has dicho chocolate?

Danielle se llevó a Remus prácticamente arrastrándolo ya que ni siquiera la mención del chocolate parecía haberle convencido de que era mejor que aquel tema lo trataran Annie y Harry. Cuando se hubieron quedado solos, Ann miró a Harry.

Qué diferente era del Harry que había conocido aquel día en casa de Remus. Este Harry era fuerte, independiente, y tenía aquella mirada que tantas veces había visto en los ojos de James. Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el gesto irritable, el ceño fruncido, los músculos de los brazos y hombros recién ganados aquel verano, tensos bajo la camisa negra y la túnica abierta del mismo color. El cabello oscuro cayendo sobre la frente y la cicatriz y haciendo que el contraste entre ese color y sus ojos fuera más que evidente y dejando que el verde de sus ojos pareciera más brillante de lo que ya eran de por sí.

Ann abrió la boca, pero Harry se le adelantó con aquel gesto de impaciencia que había heredado tanto de James como de Lily.

-No me importa lo que vayas a decir –le dijo el adolescente-. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer… De nada me ha servido ser el niño bueno, callado y amigable de todos. Me han manipulado, me han utilizado, me han mentido, traicionado e ignorado además de intentar matarme desde que era un bebé; han hecho de mí lo mismo que de un títere y estoy cansado ya de todo eso. Yo controlaré mi vida a partir de ahora, no la controlará nadie más y nada de lo que digas podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión. Ni como madrina, ni como guardián. ¿De acuerdo?

Ann le miró un segundo mientras ladeaba la cabeza como si estuviera pensando en algo. Luego asintió con una expresión de condescendencia en el rostro.

-Buen discurso, ¿lo tenías preparado desde hace tiempo o ha sido improvisado? –le preguntó.

-Desde hace tiempo –contestó él confuso por la respuesta de la mujer.

-Bien, ¿has terminado? –él asintió-. Entonces, Harry, siéntate –palmeó el sofá a su lado ligeramente indicándole al chico que se sentara allí. Pese a refunfuñar y fruncir el ceño, Harry obedeció y se dejó caer literalmente junto a ella-. Bien, ahora, ¿quieres explicarme que es esto?

-Ya te lo he dicho… Mi discurso –añadió con sorna-, ¿recuerdas?

-No me hables así –le contestó ella-. He pasado mucho tiempo con tus padres y con Sirius para no saber cómo tratar comentarios sarcásticos y créeme, Emi era una experta y me enseñó bastante bien –Harry no dijo nada, pero sonrió levemente-. ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo realmente?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Harry… te miro y veo a Lily y James en ti… sé cómo eran ellos, sé como eres tú… Estás dolido y mucho por lo que ha ocurrido y no te culpo por ello, no podría culparte jamás porque yo también lo estoy… -le acarició el cabello apartándoselo de la frente ligeramente-… pero sé que el hechizo que quieres mantener puede hacer que termines loco Harry. Estás hablando de cerrar tus emociones, de no dejar que nada te afecte, ni lo bueno, ni lo malo, que nadie se entere si estás bien o mal, estás hablando de mantener una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, una máscara que mantuviste una sola semana durante el verano y que casi te lleva a la locura… Y sé que tiene que haber algo más para que quieras hacerlo… Así que, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?

Harry suspiró. Había aprendido en el tiempo que conocía a Ann que ella jamás se daba por vencida, incluso cuando tú creías que se había dado por vencida, ella no lo había hecho. Sabía que no pararía hasta hacerle confesar la verdad, así que cerró los ojos y armándose de valor le contestó.

-Todos los que se acercan demasiado a mí, mueren… o les apartan de mi lado… o les encierran… o simplemente no sé que una vez existieron… -miró a la mujer a los ojos-. No quiero que nadie más sufra por mi culpa. Si cierro mis emociones… la frialdad y la distancia hará que no se acerquen tanto a mí y no estarán en peligro… -se encogió de hombros-… sólo quiero que la gente deje de morir por mi culpa.

-Esa no es la manera de hacerlo Harry –le contestó ella-. Eres listo, sabes que esa no es la mejor forma.

-Pero es la única que conozco por ahora –replicó Harry-. Y hasta que no obtenga mi Herencia como Primero y sepa qué diablos significa todo eso, es lo único que puedo hacer.

Annie le miró. Harry notó como el aura de la mujer pasaba de tranquilo a protector y lo rodeaba casi de forma inconsciente. Había notado esa aura todas las noches que había dormido y ahora sonrió, se sentía protegido y seguro con Annie a su lado. Y sabía qué era lo que le preocupaba a la mujer.

-Estaré bien y además, Ónix estará conmigo –añadió como último alegato.

Como si hubiese sido invocado, el fénix negro apareció de la nada y se posó en el hombro derecho de Harry inclinando la cabeza y permitiendo que el chico le acariciara el pico a modo de saludo.

-De acuerdo… Remus me matará si te dejo hacer esto, pero de acuerdo –concedió la mujer-. Pero mantendrás tu aura en contacto con la mía en todo momento –él abrió la boca para protestar-, sin peros Harry. Es mi condición. Quiero saber que estás bien en todo momento y mi aura notará lo que tú no quieras decirme. ¿Entendido?

-Gracias por confiar en mí –dijo por toda respuesta Harry. Se levantó-. Supongo que es hora de ir al Gran Comedor.

-¿No es un poco temprano?

Harry le sonrió.

-Es que antes tengo que hacer una visita –dijo enigmáticamente-. Ónix, nos vamos.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, Ann notó como el aura mágica de Harry se extendía hasta contactar con la suya propia. Levemente, con suavidad, con calma y tranquilidad… en una fusión prácticamente perfecta que la hizo sonreír. Harry estaría bien y si no lo estaba, ella se encargaría de que lo estuviera.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues se acabó por hoy, que tal?**

**Aviso. A partir del 1 de octubre comenzaré las clases así que las actualizaciones posiblemente sufran retrasos y demoras.**

**Lo digo porque he recibido varios e-mails en los que me preguntan y se "quejan" de que el fic lleva dos semanas sin actualizarse. A ver, os lo explico. El fic lo voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, no está escrito, según lo escribo lo voy subiendo; así que tendréis qu ser un poco pacientes de acuerdo? Siempre intento actualizar cada dos semanas, pero sólo es eso, un intento, que a veces no puedo cumplir.**

**La historia no va a quedarse colgada ni mucho menos, pero tenéis que ser pacientes, de acuerdo?**

**Ahora sí, espero vuestros comentarios, sed felices!!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!**


	9. Distancia

**Hola a todo el mundo!!! Lo sé, he tardado una eternidad en escribir, pero ya lo advertí. Este fic no está escrito, de hecho, lo voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, hay días que escribo tres páginas y otros días que no escribo ni una sola línea… si a eso le sumamos que soy muy crítica conmigo misma y que lo reviso todo un par de veces antes de colgar ningún capítulo, entendereis por qué he tardado tanto esta vez.**

**Además, ahora estoy con las clases de la universidad, llego a casa a las cuatro de la tarde, de cuatro a siete doy clases de repaso en un colegio, a las siete me voy al gimnasio, llego a casa a las nueve, y a esa hora tengo que estudiar, repasar los apuntes del día, comer y ducharme… Espero que sepais ser pacientes conmigo y que entendais que intento aprovechar todos los ratitos que puedo para escribir pero que a veces, hasta que no llega el fin de semana me resulta completamente imposible..**

**Dicho este discurso, quiero dar las gracias por sus comentarios y reviews a:**

**Mica-prongs, tatis, Belin03, DucieLL, natyblackpotter, maqui, cami, Saiyuri11, macaen, saisai jk, Andr3a Black, Sandokan, Pedro I, Dark Guy, JAIMOL, Cloe-evans, luna712, Akira Asakura, Leyla, BiAnK rAdClIfFe**

**No puedo dejar de notar que los reviews han bajado… y me preguntaba si es pura casualidad o simplemente mi historia no gusta tanto como en un principio. Si encontrais que le falla algo al fic o que le sobra o no sé, que algo está mal, decidmelo para poder corregirlo vale? Lo último que quiero es que os aburráis de mi fic y de mí :D**

**Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo, un besito, nos vemos abajo!!!**

Capítulo 8. Distancia

Severus entró en el Gran Comedor y tomó asiento en su lugar habitual, junto a Sinistra y la profesora Sprout. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se posaron sobre la figura de Draco, sintiéndose aliviado al verle sentado rodeado por Crabbe y Goyle y teniendo enfrente a Pansy, Zabinni y Nott. Respiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que al menos no tenía que preocuparse porque estuviera solo.

Contrariamente a lo que estaban acostumbrados, estaban sentados en una de las puntas de la mesa en lugar de s habitual lugar en el centro, pero a pesar de ello, destilaban una energía y una magia de la que el profesor de pociones no podía estar más orgulloso. Eran Slytherins y en ellos se reunía todo lo que un miembro de esa casa podía desear tener. La fortaleza de Crabbe y Goyle, la inteligencia de Nott, la astucia de Blaise, el orgullo de Parkinson y la frialdad de Draco.

La cúpula de Slytherin, así era como los llamaban dentro de las mazmorras y aunque él siempre había hecho oídos sordos a ciertos comentarios, no le importaba escuchar ese tantas veces como fuera necesario. Se complementaban perfectamente entre ellos, quizá por eso se habían unido sin darse cuenta.

-Severus…

-Albus… -correspondió a su gesto con una inclinación de cabeza en dirección al director que acababa de sentarse.

-¿Algo que deba saber?

Los ojos de Albus escudriñaron a Severus y éste automáticamente levantó sus barreras mentales como si frente a él estuviera el mismo Voldemort. Habían cosas que no entendía, cosas que no comprendía, que se escapaban a su entendimiento… pero estaba seguro de que no debía fiarse de Albus, al menos no del todo. Era como uno de aquellos presentimientos que tenía sobre qué ingredientes podía cambiar en una poción sin alterar el resultado… no quería confiar en Albus Dumbledore y el hecho de que hubiera aceptado ayudar a Lucius y Narcisa no había que esa confianza subiera en su escalar, más bien, le hacía preguntarse qué interés podría tener el mago para hacer algo semejante. Le conocía bastante bien, primero como alumno, luego como colega y aunque le costara admitirlo, quizá como amigo… pero él era ante todo un Slytherin y los Slytherins se fían de su instinto, de lo que sienten, no de lo que sus ojos ven.

-Nada en concreto. Lo de siempre… -susurró a media voz para impedir que nadie más en la mesa les escuchara-. Mantener a Potter vigilado e intentar descubrir el paradero de Lucius a través del señor Malfoy –añadió en el último momento sabiendo que una mentira concisa cuando más corta y rápida fuera, mucho mejor.

-Voldemort está muy calmado últimamente… -añadió el director con tono ausente.

-No me ha dicho nada, pero hay movimiento en los cuarteles –se encogió de hombros el profesor de pociones.

-Entiendo.

Pero no era cierto. Había notado el cambio de temperatura corporal de Severus del modo en que sólo cambiaba cuando levantaba sus barreras mentales ¿Desde cuándo tenía que utilizar Oclumancia con él? Nunca lo había hecho y estaba determinado a averiguar qué le había empujado a hacerlo. Pero sería a solas, en otro lugar que no fuera el Gran Comedor plagado de estudiantes felices por iniciar un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Sus ojos buscaron de forma rápida en la mesa Gryffindor. Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley parecían tan turbados como él al no ver a Harry sentado con ellos. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia la mesa de profesores, tampoco estaban Remus, Danielle ni Ann. Suspiró. Aquel iba a ser un año complicado.

Severus escuchó el suspiró del director pero no le dio demasiada importancia ocupado como estaba en mirar a Draco que parecía estar discutiendo algo en silencio contenido con aquellos que le rodeaban sin descuidar de mirar a su alrededor de vez en cuando asegurándose que vieran como su varita, clocada sobre la mesa, estaba peligrosamente cerca de su mano. Sonrió. Le gustaba que Draco aprendiera las cosas tan pronto y con tanta facilidad.

-Vale, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó el rubio discretamente echando algunas ojeadas a su alrededor.

-Me obligan a casarme con uno de ellos –le comunicó Pansy. Draco la miró alzando una ceja.

-Me han rechazado –informó Vincent Crabbe. Draco enarcó la otra ceja.

-Le han rechazado –corroboró Greg palmeando a su amigo en la espalda-. Oh y yo no he estado en mi casa los dos últimos días –añadió de forma casual haciendo que Draco le mirara de forma divertida e inquisidora.

-Soy un traidor –comunicó orgulloso Nott antes de beber de su zumo de calabaza. El rubio arqueó un poco más sus cejas.

-Lo mío ya lo sabes, soy un renegado –se encogió de hombros Blaise quitándole importancia a aquello y haciendo reír a Draco.

-Merlín… sois imposibles… os dejo solos un verano y mira la que habéis liado… -bromeó a medias.

-¿Y tú cómo estás? –preguntó son sincera preocupación Blaise.

Draco le agradeció con la mirada aquel gesto y el moreno le sonrió a modo de entendimiento.

Draco aguardó a que los de primer año entraran en el Gran Comedor y fijó sus ojos grises en ellos, recordando en un momento de tranquilidad cómo había sido la primera vez que él había entrado en el Gran Comedor e imaginándose cómo podría haber ocurrido todo si las cosas no hubieran pasado del modo en que habían pasado.

-Bien, he aprendido algunas pociones y maldiciones interesantes, os las mostraré… en cuanto tengamos un poco de intimidad ¿Qué diablos estás mirando Avery? –preguntó sin alzar la voz mientras la profesora empezaba a decir nombres.

El chico en cuestión, sentado a dos sitios más allá de Crabbe tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse al haberse visto descubierto en su escrutinio.

-He oído cosas interesantes Malfoy… -dijo sin embargo-…, de ti, de tus padres…

-¿En serio? –preguntó Draco con desinterés.

-Se habla de una traición… ¿qué dices a eso?

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa al sentir que Pansy fulminaba con la mirada al chico en cuestión. Sin duda alguna Avery había sido aceptado en el círculo de los mortífagos en iniciación y eso podía suponer un cierto riesgo para su vida. Miró de reojo a Severus y se dijo a sí mismo que tendría que hablar con él respecto a la seguridad de las mazmorras.

-Que deberías dormir con un ojo abierto Avery, nunca se sabe quién puede estar detrás de una traición –aconsejó Draco sin dejarse amilanar y conservando la sangre fría de la que siempre había hecho gala.

-Ya veremos quién duerme esta noche… Malfoy… -dijo el chico dejando la amenaza implícita en el aire.

-No será necesario Avery, yo duermo siempre como un bebé –anunció Draco con la misma sonrisa fingida-. Por cierto, deberías vigilar más lo que dices, no querrás que nadie se entere de tus nuevas… amistades ¿no? –Draco echó un rápido vistazo a la mesa de los profesores donde Snape no les quitaba el ojo de encima y se sintió bastante satisfecho consigo mismo al ver a Avery intentar reprimir un escalofrío.

-Creo que tendrás que enseñarme esas maldiciones interesantes esta noche, Draco –sugirió Blaise.

-Voto por eso –apoyó Crabbe sin levantar demasiado la voz.

-Pansy, si sigues apretando así tu varita te harás daño, querida –le aconsejó Nott.

La chica aflojó el cierre sobre su varita pero no alejó la mano demasiado. Draco la miró. Pansy era la que más le preocupaba; después de todo, ellos cuatro dormían en la misma habitación, no tendrían demasiado problemas, pero Pansy… Definitivamente tendría que hablar con Severus de aquello.

La ceremonia había acabado y vio como los alumnos recién nombrados Slytherins estaban sentados mirándose entre ellos y mirando a su alrededor como si todo aquello fuera algo imposible de creer; les entendía porque él había pensado lo mismo la primera vez que había visto aquellas velas, la luz, el color y la grandeza de Hogwarts… aunque desde luego, eso era algo que no iba a confesar… nunca.

El ruido de la cucharilla de té golpeando una copa de cristal hizo que el silencio se apoderase del Gran Comedor y que Draco viese divertido como Snape rodaba los ojos; ¿es que McGonagall no podía pedir atención de una forma diferente a la que utilizaba cada año?

Y desde luego, como cada año, el director se levantó cuando el silencio se hizo presente, carraspeó un par de veces e inició uno de sus discursos… otra vez.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts que un año más abre sus puertas para que todos vosotros podais ampliar vuestros conocimientos sobre el mundo de la magia y además podáis crecer como hombres, mujeres y personas de provecho. Este año contamos con algunas incorporaciones que… -miró a los lugares vacíos de la mesa-… debido a circunstancias externas aún no han…

En ese momento, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par y cuatro figuras se distinguieron mientras entraban con paso elegante y seguro en el interior de la sala. Una mujer de curvas generosas, bastante atractiva de rostro y con los ojos claros acababa de entrar seguida del profesor Lupin que iba junto a otra mujer que parecía bastante relajada y divertida, nada que ver con la postura seria que mostraba la primera mujer a la que no se parecía en nada. Pero lo que los ojos de Draco vieron fue al que caminaba detrás de Lupin, la cabeza alzada, los pasos seguros, los ojos fijos al frente y una sonrisa socarrona que hubiera podido avergonzar al más Slytherin de las serpientes. Harry Potter.

Vio como Potter se sentaba en la mesa de los leones después de asentir gravemente a algo que la mujer rubia le dijo y de dejar que Remus le palmeara el hombro como si con aquel gesto acabara de concederle un gran secreto. Le miró fijamente unos segundos. Algo había cambiado. A parte de lo obvio… su cabello había crecido, parecía estar más alto y sus músculos parecían más desarrollados además de parecer que por primera vez en su vida había entendido lo que significaba vestir con algo de gusto, y sus ojos… no llevaba sus acostumbradas gafas y el verde de sus ojos brillaba con intensidad y fuerza, como si tuvieran un enorme secreto y no quisiera ni pudiera desvelar cuál era. Ni siquiera pestañeó cuando Potter le miró serio, dándole a entender que sabía que le había estado mirando; en lugar de eso, cabeceó en señal de reconocimiento mudo cuando Potter inclinó la cabeza con el gesto sombrío mientras empezaba a escuchar a dos pelirrojos y una castaña que parecían bastante extrañados no solo por la apariencia de su amigo sino también por su aparición.

-Lamentamos la tardanza –se disculpó la primera mujer con una encantadora sonrisa subiendo a la mesa de los profesores-. Tuvimos un pequeño percance… -suspiró colocándose en su lugar en la mesa-… pero ya estamos aquí.

Dani se sentó entre ella y Remus sonriendo descaradamente, una sonrisa que a todos los que habían conocido a Sirius Black, se les antojó realmente muy parecida a la de él.

Dumbledore suspiró a medias.

-Todos conocéis a Remus Lupin que una vez más se encargará de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Este año, Hogwarts instaurará dos nuevas asignaturas, Danielle Addams se encargará –dijo señalando a la bruja que se había puesto en pie- de Alquimia… -varias voces de sorpresa corearon la noticia -, y Magia Elemental será impartida por la profesora Ann Seever. Ahora sí, disfrutad del resto del banquete –anunció el hombre con una sonrisa estudiada y calculada que no engañó a Draco.

Estaba ocurriendo algo y su padrino iba a decirle qué era. Inmediatamente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ann se detuvo frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor con un gesto de tristeza en el rostro que esperaba que ninguno de sus acompañantes viera. Con todo lo que había imaginado que sería duro volver a Hogwarts, no podía haberse esperado ni siquiera una pequeña parte de lo que estaba sintiendo. El recuerdo de Sirius estaba en todas partes y mirara donde mirara le parecía verle sonriendo, guiñándole un ojo, bromeando con James, molestando a los Slytherins… en todos los rincones, pasillos, pasadizos, cuadros, tapices, columnas, antorchas, muros, suelos, barandillas, bancos y ventanas. Estaba en todas partes.

Sentía como si faltara algo dentro de ella y en realidad, así era; faltaba su otra mitad, faltaba su amor y con él parte de su alma también. Dolía. Dolía mucho.

Sonrió al notar el aura de Harry rodeándola, como si quisiera abrazarla de algún modo y ella se giró para mirarle e indicarle que se acercara, cosa que él obedeció al instante.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el adolescente-. Puedo sentirlo… -le dijo simplemente.

Lo había sentido desde que habían entrado en Hogwarts. Y aunque en un principio se había distraido viendo divertido como Danielle no dejaba de quejarse de que aquella túnica la hacía verse más delgada de lo que era mientras que Remus rodaba los ojos constantemente para decirle que estaba perfecta mientras murmuraba que había olvidado lo presumida que Danielle podía llegar a ser, igual que en su momento lo había sido Sirius, la capa invisible de tristeza y melancolía que envolvía a Ann le había hecho prestar atención a su madrina de forma inmediata.

-Se me hace raro estar aquí sin Sirius… nada más –le contestó la bruja.

-Lo sé –dijo el chico simplemente.

Ann le sonrió y si parecía que iba a derramar alguna lágrima, eso desapareció.

-Bien Harry, ¿estás listo?

-Supongo que sí –contestó el adolescente suspirando profundamente.

-Eres el hijo de James y Lily, naciste listo –intervino la voz de Danielle desde detrás de ellos dos-. Ann, cielo, ¿estás bien?

-Sí… sólo un poco… -sonrió-… estaba recordando una de las veces en que Sirius lió una de las suyas con esa armadura… -señaló la que estaba junto a la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-¿La Navidad de quinto? –preguntó Remus divertido.

Dani lanzó una carcajada al recordar aquel pequeño incidente cuando Sirius había creído que sería divertido ordenar a aquella armadura que sujetara una ramita de muérdago y obligar a todo el que pasara con una pareja por allí a besarse. Claro que había resultado algo traumatizante ver a Snape y a Malfoy besándose, pero la cara que habían puesto ambo había valido la pena realmente.

-Esa misma –corroboró Ann con una media sonrisa.

-Fue uno de mis mejores besos –dijo Danielle como si nada. Remus la miró enarcando una ceja-. Perdona cielo, pero Alfred Hotkins besaba como los dioses.

-¿Hotkins? –preguntó Remus-. ¿El Ravenclaw? –inquirió incrédulo.

Dani se encogió de hombros.

-Luego, Remus –intervino Ann viendo al licántropo abrir la boca-. Harry detrás de nosotros. Si vamos a hacerlo, hagámoslo bien.

Ann alzó su magia creando un escudo protector y conjurando a que parte de su aura brillara a su alrededor. Luego, sin siquiera tocar la puerta, con un simple gesto de su mano, ésta se abrió.

Fue consciente de cómo las miradas se dirigían a ellos, no le importó. Los ojos de Albus estaban fijos en ella, en ellos y lo sabía; Annie alzó sus barreras de forma que fuera lo que fuera que el mago quería saber, no pudiera hacerlo y decidió que así se quedarían hasta que estuvieran a salvo y seguros, los cuatro solos de nuevo. Frunció el ceño al ver la mirada de Albus, parecía decepcionado… como si de alguna manera hubiera estado esperando no volver a verles, como si hubiera estado esperando que aquello sólo hubiera sido una broma de muy mal gusto. No sabía lo equivocado que estaba. Había dañado a lo que más quería… sus amigos, Sirius, Harry. Todos había sufrido por culpa de sus tejes y manejes y no iba a dejar que continuara pasando, no con ella junto a Harry, no si ella podía evitarlo.

Se detuvo ante la mesa de los leones cuando Harry le dijo que iba a sentarse con sus amigos y acercándose a él le susurró a media voz para que nadie pudiera escucharla.

-Mantén tus barreras de Oclumancia Harry, no sabemos qué puede intentar… Y hagas lo que hagas, tienes que estar seguro de que es lo que quieres hacer –añadió al ver al chico asentir gravemente.

-Lamentamos la tardanza –se disculpó Ann subiendo a la tarima seguida de Remus y Danielle -. Tuvimos un pequeño percance… -suspiró colocándose en su lugar en la mesa-… pero ya estamos aquí.

Dani se sentó entre ella y Remus sonriendo descaradamente, una sonrisa que a todos los que habían conocido a Sirius Black, se les antojó realmente muy parecida a la de él.

Dumbledore suspiró a medias.

-Todos conocéis a Remus Lupin que una vez más se encargará de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Este año, Hogwarts instaurará dos nuevas asignaturas, Danielle Addams se encargará –dijo señalando a la bruja que se había puesto en pie- de Alquimia… -varias voces de sorpresa corearon la noticia -, y Magia Elemental será impartida por la profesora Ann Seever. Ahora sí, disfrutad del resto del banquete.

La mirada de Severus se cruzó con la de Ann y ésta le miró enarcando una ceja. El profesor de pociones curvó sus labios en lo que parecía querer ser una sonrisa y en un gesto descuidado se llevó la copa a los labios para beber. Annie sonrió mientras hacía lo mismo. Severus había brindado en silencio por ella y eso significaba que podía contar con él, de alguna forma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tembló cuando entró en la biblioteca y vio a su esposo sentado leyendo un libro aparentando una calma que no sentía; había aprendido con el tiempo a leer los pequeños signos que Lucius mostraba y sabía que el estar leyendo un libro mientras bebía una copa de brandy era signo de que estaba nervioso, por algo… por alguien, ¿qué más daba? No era su nerviosismo lo que le preocupaba, sino más bien que fingiera una tranquilidad que en realidad no existía.

Apretó la carta que le había llegado hacía poco con la fina caligrafía de Severus y un hechizo de confidencialidad para que, en caso de que la lechuza hubiese sido interceptada por alguien, la carta se hubiese destruido por sí sola sin dejar rastro alguna del destinatario y del remitente, y dio un par de pasos más en la biblioteca.

Lucius levantó la vista del libro al escuchar el taconeo de su esposa y sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los suyos propios, reparando inmediatamente en la carta que ella llevaba. Lucius Malfoy sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

-¿Draco…

-No –se apresuró a corregir ella-. Es de Severus –casi pudo ver como el alivio de su esposo era más que evidente-. Para decirnos que Draco está bien y que pronto se pondrá en contacto con nosotros… Dumbledore quiere mantenernos vigilados lo más cerca de él posible –añadió cansada.

Lucius esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero más aún a tus enemigos –recitó él mientras ella tomaba una copa y la llenaba de vino dando un sorbo corto pero significante-. Dumbledore es inteligente y es lógico que no se fíe de nosotros, Cisa –le dijo benevolente volviendo la vista a su libro-. Si Severus afirma que Draco está bien, tenemos que confiar en él.

-Sí… claro… -se sentó frente a él sin dejar de mirarle y sin saber cómo empezar aquella conversación.

Lucius enarcó una ceja y miró a su esposa.

-¿Ocurre algo más, querida? –le preguntó.

-Ann Seever es la nueva profesora de Magia Elemental –dijo Narcisa repentinamente bebiendo de su fina copa de cristal un poco más del vino español que compraron en su último viaje por Europa-. ¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Qué quieres que diga Narcisa? –preguntó él pacientemente cerrando su libro al darse cuenta de que su esposa no le dejaría tranquilo-. Seever siempre fue buena en esa asignatura –contestó con paciencia-. Lo que me extraña es que después de tantos años Dumbledore vuelva a tener esa asignatura y que sea ella quien de clases… Corrían rumores de que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra…

-Aún no la has olvidado, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella de golpe.

Lucius la miró. ¿Se suponía que debía decirle que tenía razón? No era idiota. Amaba a Narcisa y la conocía lo suficiente para saber que una mujer herida en su orgullo era más peligrosa que cien serpientes de fuego listas para atacar.

Y tampoco podría haberle dicho que no tenía razón porque había jurado no mentirle. Nunca. Y un Malfoy siempre cumple su promesa. Dio un sorbo a su brandy y saboreó el líquido ardiente cayendo por su garganta.

Ann Seever nunca había sido suya y lo que más rabia le daba, no era pensar que él mismo había provocado aquel rechazo de la mujer hacia él, sino que aunque hubieran nacido en otras circunstancias, con otros nombres y apellidos y otras cuestiones de dinero, seguramente Ann Seever nunca habría sido suya.

-Es a ti a quién amo ahora –le contestó él de forma suave-. Eso debería ser suficiente para ti Narcisa…

Narcisa esbozó aquella sonrisa, sabiendo que no debía ahondar más en aquel tema si no quería encontrar una respuesta que le doliera demasiado. Apuró su copa de vino y la dejó sobre la mesita. Se levantó con elegancia y se acercó a su esposo para besarlo en los labios.

-Sí, lo es. Buenas noches Lucius.

El hombre rubio asintió a modo de despedida pero cuando se quedó solo suspiró y se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en su vaso. Ann Seever. Tenía que hablar con Severus y saber qué hacía Seever en Hogwarts de nuevo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En cuanto Harry se sentó en la mesa de los leones y se sirvió un poco de pato asado con puré de calabaza, las preguntas llovieron a su alrededor. Suspiró para sí mismo, recordándose que ya lo había previsto, así que empezando a cortar su comida, miró a su alrededor consciente de que estaba atrayendo gran parte de las miradas del Gran Comedor.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-¿Por qué no has escrito?

-¿Quiénes son y por qué venían contigo?

-En casa de Remus –miró a Hermione-. No me apetecía escribir a nadie –miró a Ron disculpándose con una mirada-, y venían conmigo porque también han estado en casa de Remus –concluyó mirando a Ginny-. Ahora, ¿puedo cenar?

Ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, Harry tragó el pedazo de pato que había cortado y lo masticó lentamente saboreando la salsa que parecía que iba a deshacerse dentro de su boca. Delicioso…

Sabía que Hermione le estaba mirando detenidamente; era algo normal si se tenía en cuenta el cambio de aspecto que había sufrido en el último mes. La había visto abrir la boca un par de veces, fruncir el ceño y volver a cerrarla, como si de repente se hubiera quedado sin nada que decir. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de volver a meter otro trozo de carne en su boca, Hermione finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Harry…

-Ahora no, Hermione –le pidió el chico que conocía aquel tono de reprobación en su amiga-. Han pasado muchas cosas este verano y no, no puedo contaros todo lo que ha ocurrido, tendréis que confiar en mí –añadió al ver que ella abría la boca de nuevo-. Por favor Hermione… necesito saber que pudo confiar en alguien…

-Puedes confiar en mí Harry –dijo inmediatamente Neville sin dudarlo ni un momento.

Harry le sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias Neville, no esperaba menos de ti.

-Me alegro de verte Harry –se limitó a decir Neville-, ¿me pasas la fuente de patatas? Mi abuela no me deja comerlas en casa –añadió frunciendo el ceño.

Con una suave carcajada sincera, Harry le paso la fuente blanca a Neville, alegrándose de que algunas cosas no cambiaran nunca.

-Señor Potter, el director quiere verle después del banquete de bienvenida en su despacho –le informó la profesora McGonagall interrumpiendo su cena y su conversación.

Harry ladeó la cabeza para mirarla mientras tragaba el sorbo de su zumo de uvas, un vicio al que se había acostumbrado desde que Danielle vivía con él ya que a la mujer le gustaba innovar con diversos y diferentes zumos, batidos y demás. Pacientemente, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y sonrió a la mujer de forma encantadora, una sonrisa que a la mujer se le antojó muy parecida a la de James Potter en sus mejores años de estudiante cuando quería librarse de algo.

-No tengo inconveniente profesora… -la mujer iba a irse cuando Harry habló de nuevo-… siempre y cuando mi madrina, Danielle y Remus estén también presente –añadió.

-Potter, no sé si… -empezó a decir la mujer.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy seguro de que el director lo entenderá; si ellos no están en esa reunión –rodó los ojos al referirse a aquella palabra-, yo tampoco estaré. Por cierto, el pato asado está delicioso, le sugiero que lo pruebe.

La profesora McGonagall no dijo nada al respecto, se limitó a asentir mientras se alejaba de la mesa de los leones.

-¿Tu madrina? –preguntó Ron entonces.

-Sí –sonrió divertido al ver los ojos de sus amigos abrirse de par en par-. Es la nueva profesora de Magia Elemental –la señaló con la cabeza sin demasiado interés, aunque era consciente de la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro-. Ah, y la profesora de Alquimia, es la mujer de Remus –añadió como si fuera un apunte sin importancia.

Ron que en aquel momento estaba bebiendo de su zumo de calabaza, se atragantó y se lo hubiese escupido todo encima de no ser porque Harry utilizó sus reflejos ágiles e hizo un escudo impermeable.

-Por favor, Ron… hoy ya me he bañado, gracias –añadió tomando un trozo de pan.

No tenía precio ver las caras de todos. Hermione había enarcado las cejas preguntándose seguramente desde cuando Harry sabía hacer hechizos no verbales, Ginny le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como si de aquel modo pudiera descubrir qué era lo que se veía diferente en él, Ron permanecía con los ojos muy abiertos mirándole y Dean y Seamus parecían dividirse entre la sorpresa y el miedo por todas las historias que habían escuchado aquel verano.

-Lo que estás bebiendo, no es zumo de calabaza ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió. El bueno de Neville siempre conseguía romper la tensión del momento.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Albus acarició a Fawkes quien parecía bastante distraído como si presintiera algo que él no podía hacer, el séptimo sentido de los animales. Se había llevado una gran sorpresa al ver a Harry aparecer. Desde luego, que no parecía el mismo. No era solo su apariencia… era todo… su cabello rebelde, sus ojos fríos… pero era algo más; era su porte y sus pasos elegantes, fuertes y presenciales, nada que ver con los pasos tímidos que él siempre daba porque no quería llamar la atención; eran sus gestos y ademanes que indicaban que no le importaba que le miraran; era su mirada determinada e incluso hubiera jurado que había saludado a Draco Malfoy. Y era su aura. Un aura oscura que lo envolvía y que, extrañamente, parecía poder controlar con perfecta estabilidad y armonía; un aura creciente, llameante alrededor de su cuerpo que le protegía de todo… incluso de su intento por entrar en la mente del joven muchacho; una magia poderosa, fuerte, magnética y completamente controlada y llena de vida; un aura que lo envolvía como si de un escudo mágico se tratase y en realidad, así era. Jamás había sentido un aura de semejante magnitud obviando la de Tom Riddle, la de Grindelwald y la suya propia y no sabía hasta qué punto aquello era bueno o no.

Quizá se había equivocado en la forma de hacer las cosas, quizá hubiera cometido los mismos errores o incluso más de los que Tom Riddle también había cometido… pero en su interior, aún se repetía constantemente que lo hacía por el Bien Supremo… el sacrificio de una persona para salvar millones de vida… ¿acaso no tenía eso sentido?

Sí lo tenía, al menos en su cabeza.

El mago frunció el ceño; una energía extraña estaba empezando a notarse con fuerza en su despacho; antes de que pudiera intentar siquiera deducir qué era, una columna de fuego negro se materializó ante él dejando revelar la figura de algo que jamás creyó que pudiera ver. Un fénix negro. Majestuoso, altivo, poderoso.

Ante de que pudiera hacer nada, la puerta de su despacho se abrió dando paso a Harry seguido de Ann, Danielle y Remus.

-Lo siento, profesor –se disculpó Harry con cierto tono que indicaba que no lo sentía en absoluto-. A Ónix le gusta llamar la atención…

Extendió su mano y el fénix revoloteó hasta él con gracilidad y confianza, dejando que Harry le acariciara el pico mientras le miraba de forma reprendedora como si no necesitara hablarle para que el animal lo entendiera. Para sorpresa del director de Hogwarts, Fawkes abandonó su percha y se instaló cómodamente en el hombro izquierda de Harry que sonrió confiado dirigiéndole una mirada al animal que gorjeó ligeramente. Albus frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, tú deberías saber más que nadie que los fénix se guían por los corazones puros, ¿no? –comentó Danielle sonriendo mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas del despacho haciendo un gesto-. ¿De qué quería hablar con nosotros?

Ann rodó los ojos divertida mientras que Remus parecía estar demasiado tenso para ver los intentos de su esposa por divertirse con todo aquello; incluso Harry tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

Por unos segundos, Albus Dumbledore no supo qué decir y se quedó simplemente mirándoles. Era extraña la posición que habían adquirido. Annie estaba situada a la derecha de Harry y su aura envolvía a Harry de forma protectora. A la izquierda del chico, la única que se había sentado, Danielle, permanecía con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa irónica y sarcástica que había visto demasiadas veces en el rostro de Sirius como para no saber qué significaba; y detrás de Harry, con sus ojos dorados fijos en él y la pupila levemente alargada, Remus Lupin le miraba fijamente retándole a decir o hacer algo que pudiera molestar o herir de alguna forma a Harry.

Encontraba fascinante el modo en que los tres adultos parecían dispuestos a todo con tal de proteger a Harry. De Remus lo había esperado, no en vano ya se conocían; pero lo que realmente le asombraba era la confianza que el joven adolescente parecía haber depositado en las dos mujeres a las que no había visto nunca.

En un gesto instintivo, tanteó las barreras de la mente del adolescente, de donde se vio expulsado incluso antes de tener la oportunidad real de entrar.

-No. Haga. Eso.

Harry le miraba serio y Dumbledore no supo reconocer aquella mirada hasta que no evocó a cierto joven de gafas que hacía bastante tiempo le había mirado del mismo modo para decirle que formaría parte de la Orden siempre que Lily estuviera a salvo. Entonces lo vio. El coraje y la determinación de James Potter en los ojos verdes de Lily. Una mirada intimidante, fuerte, carismática y llena de ira y rencor, decidida a cualquier cosa para no dejarse manipular por nadie.

-Lo siento… ha sido instintivo –se disculpó el hombre con un gesto de la mano, reconociendo su error.

-Una vieja costumbre que deberías de empezar a dejar de lado –advirtió Danielle dejando la amenaza implícita en el aire-. Me decepcionó bastante darme cuenta de que si sabía todo lo que pasaba en Hogwarts era porque siempre andaba metiéndose en las cabezas ajenas –añadió con tono confidencial como si estuviese descubriendo un enorme secreto.

Dumbledore ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Tranquilízate Dani, seguro que para esto, como para tono, nuestro querido Albus tiene una explicación razonable, ¿verdad? –añadió Ann con tono peligroso-. Él siempre tiene una explicación razonable.

Albus suspiró cansado e hizo una tentativa.

-¿Te sentirías mejor si te dejara entrar en mi mente, Harry? –le preguntó.

Harry pareció pensarlo unos segundos pero luego negó con una sonrisa de la que hubiera estado orgulloso Severus Snape.

-¿De qué me serviría? No hay nada que pueda ver y que haga que lo que ahora mismo siento y pienso de usted vaya a cambiar, Dumbledore –le dijo sin emoción alguna-. Así que, ¿de qué quería hablarme?

-Harry… ¿podríamos hablar solos? –pidió el anciano mago.

El adolescente escuchó como Remus gruñía de forma protectora y casi pudo notar la tensión de Danielle y el aura de Ann lista para explotar. Harry sonrió. Le gustaba sentirse protegido. Después de tantos años era una experiencia nueva y un hermoso sentimiento. Ni siquiera tenía que pensar la respuesta.

-No –el rostro de Albus se desencajó, ciertamente o esperaba una contestación así-. Me han prometido no interferir en lo que sea que hablemos usted y yo, pero no voy a pedirles que salgan de aquí, no ahora que les he encontrado después de tanto tiempo.

-Supongo que estás en tu derecho… -concedió el anciano mostrándole una silla para que se sentara-. ¿Os apetece una taza de té?

-No, gracias –contestó Harry.

-A mí sí me gustaría –se adelantó Danielle a la negativa de Remus-. ¿Qué? Siempre me ha gustado el té con limón que los elfos le preparan –se disculpó sonriendo haciendo que Remus negase divertido, incluso, ante aquello.

-Por supuesto Danielle –Albus hizo aparecer una taza de té con limón que fue a parar a manos de una sonriente Dani que lo probó inmediatamente.

-Mmmm delicioso –alabó ella.

-Director, es tarde, estoy cansado y sólo me apetece irme a la cama, así que sea breve, por favor –le pidió Harry en un tono algo desesperado.

-Has tenido a toda la Orden preocupaba, muchacho –le dijo Dumbledore mirándole por encima de sus gafas de media luna-; y a mí también. Supongo que has estado en casa de Remus –miró al hombre lobo que lejos de admitir aquello, se limitó a mirarle con cierta indiferencia.

Harry también ignoró aquella pregunta implícita.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó llanamente el adolescente con tanto rencor en sus palabras y tanto dolor en sus ojos que hicieron que en aquel momento, Albus comprendiera el tamaño del error que había cometido.

-Por tu bien Harry… recordar una y otra vez aquello… te estaba haciendo daño Harry…

-¿Acaso crees que eso justifica que intentaras borrar parte de mi vida? –su tono era calmado, demasiado calmado-. De toda mi vida, la única parte en que puedo decir que he sido algo feliz ha sido cuando conocí a Sirius y de toda mi maldita vida tenías que borrar esa precisamente… ¿crees que debo perdonar algo así? –le preguntó-. ¿Crees que puedo perdonar algo así?

-Harry, muchacho…

-No se atreva a volver a llamarme muchacho… perdió ese derecho cuando empezó a manipularme con un año de vida –pidió Harry con frialdad-. Cuando me dejó en casa de mis tíos después de la muerte de mis padres sin la posibilidad siquiera de que me cuidaran mis padrinos…

-Harry, era mucho más complicado de lo que algunas personas –miró directamente a Ann-, quieren creer.

-¿Qué es complicado? –preguntó Harry notando la tensión de Ann cerca de él-. Pudo defender a Sirius delante del Consejo de Magos y no lo hizo, pudo haber pedido que le dieran veritaserum y no lo hizo, dejó que le encarcelaran, dejó que lo mandaran a Azkaban y que todo el mundo pensara que él era un asesino y un traidor –dijo Harry irritándose cada vez más a medida que iba hablando-, no movió un dedo por él… No hizo nada para ayudarle. Y además de eso, lanzó hechizos sobre personas para impedir que se acercaran a mí… -sonrió con tristeza-… no sé cómo pude estar tan ciego para creerle y ponerle en un pedestal, Dumbledore, pero ya no. Se acabó.

-¿Qué se acabó Harry? –le preguntó el director-. ¿La guerra, la Orden, Voldemort? Eres poderoso, sí, pero sólo eres un niño aún… Necesitarás mucho entrenamiento y conocimiento si lo que te ciega en este momento es el ansía de vengarte de Voldemort, ¿no entiendes que la venganza no te llevará a ninguna parte? –Harry le miró enarcando una ceja-. ¿Sabes a cuántos mortífagos he mirado a la cara que tuviesen la misma expresión que tú tienes en este momento mientras me miras, Harry?

-¿Me está comparando con un mortífago? –preguntó incrédulo Harry mientras Remus gruñía y Danielle fruncía el ceño.

-Tienes el aura de uno, y también su mirada –contestó Albus calmadamente.

Harry sonrió socarronamente.

-También usted tiene el aura de un mago sincero y no lo es, ¿debería de acusarle de algo por ello? –preguntó con tono peligroso-. Si me ha hecho venir hasta aquí para decirme eso… -hizo un amago de levantarse.

-Por favor Harry –pidió Albus tranquilo. Harry volvió a sentarse y le miró-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –el chico le miró-. Tu magia ha aumentado, has aprendido oclumancia perfectamente y a la vista de todo buen mago se ve que tu aura y tu magia han cambiado y que ahora te rodea un halo de luz negra.

-Que se mezcla con su aura pura –acotó Remus con tono peligroso mirando como Annie no dejaba de fruncir los labios, gesto que siempre hacía cuando estaba enfadada realmente.

-Estuve tentado, después de su gran habilidad para hacerme olvidar cosas –empezó a decir el chico-, de olvidar la magia y todo lo que concierne a este mundo –dijo disfrutando al ver como incluso intentando impedirlo, la impresión que aquellas palabras habían causado en el mago mayor eran más que evidentes-. Pero me di cuenta de que la magia forma parte de mi y que no puedo apartarla… sin perder algo de mi, y eso no es algo que esté dispuesto a perder –añadió.

-Harry… me equivoqué… pensé que era lo mejor que podía hacer por ti…

-¿Borrar los recuerdos más felices de mi vida? –preguntó Harry sarcástico-. Valiente forma de pensar en que era lo mejor para mí, ¿no le parece, Dumbledore?

-Sólo quería ayudarte…

Quizá en otro tiempo, en otro momento, con aquella mirada de disculpa, aquella media sonrisa de resignación y tristeza, quizá en cualquier otro lugar y en otras circunstancias, Harry hubiese podido creerle. Pero ya no. No ahí, no de aquella forma, no entonces. Era perfectamente capaz de leer la mentira en los ojos de Dumbledore; no iban a engañarle de nuevo, no iba a permitirlo.

-¿Sabe qué es lo que quiero yo, Dumbledore? –preguntó Harry fríamente. Albus negó sorprendido de aquel tono de voz en Harry mientras que el joven se recostó más aún en su silla para hablarle-. Quiero ser feliz, quiero crecer con una familia que no me castigue cada vez que pido un poco más de comida, quiero crecer con alguien que me abrace de vez en cuando, que me arrope por las noches, que me calme cuando llore, que duerma conmigo cuando hay una tormenta en lugar de acurrucarme en un viejo colchón temiendo haber hecho algo malo –le contestó el adolescente-. Quiero tener algún recuerdo de mis padres, que mi padre me enseñe a volar, que mi madre me ayude con mis clases, que mi padrino me lleve a pasear en moto mientras mi madre le regaña, que los amigos de mis padres sean mis cómplices en mis escapadas nocturnas… Quiero una vida que me quitaste y nunca me permitiste tener Dumbledore. Eso es lo que quiero. Una vida normal sin tener que preocuparme de un loco asesino que quiere matarme sólo por ser un Potter –añadió con media sonrisa.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso Harry –señaló Albus.

-Sólo he dicho lo que quiero, no si es posible tenerlo –le contestó el adolescente mordaz.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora Harry?

-Mi mundo, mis reglas, mis normas. A partir de ahora, nada de favores, nada de clases especiales ni confidencias ni té a media tarde –le dijo muy serio Harry-. No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo ni con la Orden. No puedo confiar en nadie, si eso era lo que estabas buscando, enhorabuena, lo has conseguido.

-Harry…

Pero él ya se había levantado de la silla.

-A partir de ahora, esto es entre Voldemort y yo. Si la Orden interviene, procure que sepa defenderse porque no voy a mirar a quién ataco. A partir de ahora, todos son enemigos.

-¿Todos enemigos? –preguntó Albus-. ¿Te das cuenta de la chiquillada que estás…

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando los tres adultos que parecían haber mantenido la calma le miraron como si tuvieran delante al mismo Voldemort y estaban dispuestos a apuntar a matar.

-¿Llamas chiquillada a la muerte de Lily y James? –preguntó dolido Remus mientras intentaba controlar al lobo que parecía realmente furioso.

-¿Llamas chiquillada a tomar las riendas de tu propia vida? –inquirió Danielle levantándose ágilmente y con la elegancia que siempre la había caracterizado.

-¿Llamas chiquillada a la falsa culpabilidad y la muerte de Sirius? –preguntó Ann enfadada.

-¿También tus amigos? –preguntó Albus ignorando a los adultos. Harry le miró-. ¿Has pensado en cómo reaccionarán ante tu actitud? Los puedes perder Harry…

Albus Dumbledore tuvo que disimular su sorpresa cuando la mirada verde de Harry le atravesó. Era una mirada fría, calculadora, llena de ira y rencor; una mirada decidida, fuerte, justa… la mirada de James Potter en los ojos de Lily Evans.

-Ya no tengo nada más que perder Dumbledore –le dijo fríamente y con cierto desprecio-… gracias a ti ya no tengo nada más que perder. ¡Ónix!

El fénix negro que había permanecido en uno de los poyos de las ventanas del despacho, alzó el vuelo y pasó sobre la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore y sobre la de Harry momento en que aprovechó para emitir un leve gorjeo de orgullo ante de continuar volando frente a Harry en dirección a la puerta que Remus ya había abierto, furioso, por cierto.

-No merece la pena Harry –le dijo Danielle-. Lo haremos por nuestra cuenta. No le necesitamos –le aseguró la bruja decidida saliendo detrás de su esposo.

Harry asintió pero se detuvo en la puerta al ver que Ann no le seguía inmediatamente. Estaba parada delante del escritorio de Albus y le miraba fijamente, con frialdad, lejos de la calidez y ternura que su mirada siempre destilaba cuando le miraba, incluso cuando le reprendía porque algún hechizo no le salía perfecto.

-No te acerques a él Albus o te aseguró que mi hechizo no será benevolente. Te enterarás en su momento –añadió al ver la expresión del mago mayor, interrogatoria e incomprensiva-. Harry merece una vida normal, no la manipulación y el engaño. Estás advertido.

Cuando pasó por delante de Harry, Ann le sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Albus vio de perfil esas sonrisas; sonrisas sinceras, verdaderas, auténticas… tan semejantes a las que Sirius y James se lanzaban cuando eran jóvenes y sabían que podían confiar el uno en el otro.

Harry fue el último en salir de su despacho, le dedicó una mirada airada y una sonrisa socarrona, fría y distante. Dumbledore vio como Harry abandonaba su despacho con su aura mágica a su alrededor. Un aura mágica que había crecido desde la última vez que lo había visto, donde se mezclaban el blanco, dorado y negro por igual.

Por primera vez en su vida, Albus Dumbledore se sintió más viejo que nunca.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La sala común estaba desierta y no le extrañaba, era tarde y seguramente Hermione ya había mandado a todo el mundo a dormir; el fuego de la chimenea seguía encendido y por unos instantes Harry tuvo la sensación de que si se acercaba lo suficiente a él, podría hablar con Sirius. Una tontería, pero una tontería que le hacía mucho bien.

Resopló agradeciendo que Hermione los hubiera mandado a todos a la cama, sin tener ningunas ganas de aguantar nada más por aquella noche. Estaba cansado y seguramente pálido; siempre le pasaba cuando expulsaba energía negativa de su cuerpo… Últimamente era como si la necesitara. Ónix, en su hombro le frotó la frente con tranquilidad y Harry le correspondió a la caricia mientras recordaba lo que acababa de pasar.

_(flashback)_

_Harry se sentó pesadamente en el sillón que había en la pequeña sala común que les había sido asignada a Remus, Ann y Danielle ignorando la pequeña charla que los tres adultos mantenían en aquel momento, aunque más bien parecía una discusión. Estaba cansado. Estaba cansado de mantener la máscara de frialdad que había llevado durante un par de horas. Sonrió sarcástico para sí mismo; si se cansaba con un par de horas, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que iba a aguantar todo el curso manteniéndose a distancia?_

_Le dolía. Le dolía terriblemente en el alma no confiar en nadie, y sobre todo le dolía el haber visto la verdadera cara de Dumbledore, a quien una vez creyó su salvador y su mentor… odiaba haberle subido a aquel pedestal del que ahora deseaba tirarlo a pedradas si fuera necesario. Escuchaba la conversación de los adultos sin decidirse a intervenir o dejarlo pasar. No era la primera discusión que veía entre los tres y nunca pasaba nada que no fuera un abrazo, una disculpa y unas risas… pero por algún motivo, estaba alterado y que discutieran por su culpa, sólo lograba que le doliera el alma._

_-No –se negó Danielle._

_Ann la miró._

_-Dani, no es el momento de…_

_-No vamos a irnos –afirmó la mujer-. Somos parte de esto como tú Ann… No puedes decirme que estás bien y mentirme esperando que no me de cuenta –rodó los ojos-, ¿qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó- ¿absorber tú la energía negativa de Harry? Eso no te servirá de nada…_

_-¿Y pretendes que te deje a ti hacerlo? –preguntó Ann enarcando ambas cejas-. No voy a dejar que la magia negra esté en contacto contigo Danielle. Sabes que podría resultar bastante peligroso…_

_-Yo puedo hacerlo –dijo Remus entonces. Ambas mujeres le miraron y Remus se sintió como si fuera un adolescente de nuevo metiéndose en medio de una conversación de ambas chicas donde una de las dos siempre terminaba mal-… además…_

_Harry maldijo en voz baja. Y no era una expresión solamente. De verdad le dolía el alma. Gruñó por lo bajo mientras intentaba relajarse como le habían enseñado Danielle para controlar el dolor de la magia que quería rebelarse pero era demasiado fuerte… demasiadas emociones… demasiadas traiciones, sonrisas falsas, palmadas en la espalda, abrazos y miradas que no habían sido reales… Tenía la impresión de que todo su mundo se desmoronaba y que sólo podía aferrarse a aquellos tres adultos que discutían por él, por su culpa… Siempre era por su culpa… por su culpa habían muerto sus padres, por su culpa había muerto Cedric, por su culpa Colagusano se había escapado, por su culpa Sirius había caído detrás del velo… por su culpa… siempre por su maldita culpa…_

_-Mi mitad de hombre lobo es oscura, no le afectará que… _

_-¿Queréis callaros ya, por favor? –preguntó Harry-. Odio ser el culpable de vuestras peleas… -añadió con tono cansado._

_Remus le miró; algo andaba mal; su ceño se frunció_

_-No discutíamos Harry, sólo nos queremos tanto que queremos protegernos los unos a los otros y… -empezó a decir, pero Harry ni siquiera le miraba -¿Harry?- tanteó._

_Ann se giró para mirarle. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones rojos que Danielle había conjurado anteriormente; las piernas separadas, la espalda ligeramente inclinada hacia delante y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas con las manos enterradas en su cabello, la cabeza hacia delante y un aura negra envolviéndole._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_Harry negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Sentía la rabia acumularse en todo su cuerpo, su magia controlada única y exclusivamente por el autocontrol que había aprendido y su aura capaz de estallar en cualquier momento._

_-No puedo… controlarlo… -musitó levemente abriendo los ojos._

_Ann que había dejado a Remus y a Danielle detrás de Harry, se arrodilló frente al adolescente y buscó con su mirada los ojos de él; no se asustó al ver los ojos verdes de Harry convertidos en dos orbes negras como la noche. Sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir. Demasiados sentimientos guardados. Harry no se había desahogado del todo aquel verano, no había logrado aparcar sentimientos de ira, venganza, rabia y sobretodo dolor y no podía culparle de ello cuando ni siquiera ella era capaz de hacer algo así._

_-Harry… puedes controlarlo… ¿de acuerdo? Lo has hecho antes…_

_Claro que lo había hecho. Aquel verano. Cuando le había pasado algo similar y había estado a punto de estallar después de aquella horrible pesadilla en la que miles de rostros desconocidos se le habían aparecido en sueños para reclamarle por ser el culpable de tanta muerte. Pero no era ni de lejos comparable con lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento._

_Era como si una bomba estuviera a punto de explotar dentro de él. Notaba cada poro de la piel expandido, la sangre hirviendo y la magia dentro de él en una batalla interna por dominar su cuerpo._

_-No puedo… -gimió Harry._

_Ann colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Harry, a ambos lados, palpando las sienes de él con las yemas de sus dedos y evocó parte de su magia interna que resurgió en su cuerpo y la rodeó en un aura cálida y blanca._

_-Sí puedes Harry –aseguró ella-. Eres poderoso y tienes más magia de la que imaginas… Puedes hacerlo Harry._

_Harry respiró profundamente mientras notaba el aura de Ann rodeándole. Calidez. Comprensión. Ternura. Era como si el aura de Ann sólo pudiera destilar cosas buenas y hermosas… resultaba increíble ver como su aura podía darle en todo momento lo que él necesitaba como si de alguna manera supiera lo que le hacía falta._

_-Extiende tu aura Harry… -le pidió Ann con voz susurrante-… toma lo que hay a tu alrededor… -sintió la magia del adolescente expandirse y alcanzar todo lo que les rodeaba-… eso es pequeño… Concéntrate Harry… tienes que cambiarla… intenta hacerlo…_

_-No puedo…-gruñó frustrado._

_Ónix se materializó sobre su dueño y extendió sus alas sobre Harry, dejando que, desde la posición en la que estaba Ann, pudiera ver como dos alas negras aparecía desde detrás de los hombros de Harry, como si fuera un Ángel de la Oscuridad. Notó la magia del fénix recorrer la suya propia y estuvo tentada a apartarse hasta que Harry tomó sus manos entre las suyas._

_-No… te necesito aquí… -le rogó._

_Ann asintió y extendió su propia aura blanca y dorada, colmando de tranquilidad a Harry mientras que pequeños destellos negros parecían surgir de cada una de las puntas de las plumas de Ónix, alrededor de Harry, atándolo o, simplemente, protegiéndolo._

_Harry lo sintió. Lo percibió. El calor de Annie se mezcló con la furia de Ónix. El ave estaba furioso y no sabía por qué, pero le reconfortaba saber que no era por su culpa. Casi podía notar la energía negra de Ónix a su alrededor, cubriendo la suya propia. Notó como su magia interna empezaba a expandirse y supo que no aguantaría mucho más; intentó controlarla, intentó mantenerla bajo control… pero eran demasiadas emociones negativas y él aún no podía controlarlas todas… _

_En el momento en que la pureza de Annie le envolvía a través del contacto con sus manos, Harry, con un grito desgarrador, dejó que su energía negativa, explotase, sin importarle nada más que no fuera librarse de ella._

_Remus se quedó maravillado ante lo que vio. La energía de Harry expulsada de su cuerpo había subido en el vacío y lo había rodeado formando la figura de un enorme fénix, humo negro lo envolvía y configuraba el contorno; daba auténtico miedo ver como aquella figura prácticamente se tragaba a Harry como si de algún modo, Harry estuviera dentro del fénix. Y a pesar de eso, el lobo de su interior permaneció tranquilo, calmado, apacible… como si supiera que no había nada que temer._

_Danielle ahogó un grito de exclamación cuando el fénix de humo se desvaneció y en su lugar, un humo más claro, entre un color dorado y plateado apareció. Lo había hecho… Harry había transformado su energía negativa en energía pura, con la ayuda de Ónix, pero lo había hecho él. Sonrió. Sus padres estarían muy orgullosos de él._

_(fin flashback)_

-Buenas noches, Ónix –le susurró al fénix indicándole que podía irse. El ave obedeció y con pasos seguros y temblorosos al mismo tempo, Harry ascendió las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Desde luego que no esperaba que mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se colocaba los pantalones del pijama para dormir únicamente con eso, una manía recién adquirida, según Annie por influencia de Danielle que se había limitado a sonreír de forma divertida, la voz de Ron le interrumpiese los pensamientos.

-Harry, tengo que hablar contigo…

-Ahora no, Ron… -suspiró mientras se metía en la cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Esperaba acostumbrarse a aquello pronto… odiaba aquellas jaquecas-. Hablamos mañana… he tenido un día agitado…

Pero Ron era tan testarudo como sólo un Weasley podía serlo, así que saliendo de su cama, Harry notó como el aura de su amigo se acercaba a su propia cama y se sentaba, haciendo crujir el colchón.

-Es que tengo que decirte algo Harry…-insistió Ron.

El adolescente suspiró y convocando un ligero _lumus_ iluminó su cama y el rostro del pelirrojo. En cuanto vio sus ojos azules mirarle entre la culpabilidad y la disculpa, le sonrió amigablemente.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?

-Yo… lo siento –Harry le miró sin comprender-. Te tuve miedo… -Harry enarcó una ceja-, por eso no te dije nada del libro, tenía miedo de que intentaras hacer algo y para ello recurrieras a Quién Tú Sabes y que te volvieras como él y que…

-Vale, Ron, respira… -le aconsejó divertido Harry-. Hablamos mañana, tranquilo, todo está bien. En serio, necesito dormir un par de horas Ron…

El pelirrojo confuso, asintió y se levantó para dirigirse a su propia cama. Harry lo meditó un par de segundos y luego desvió su vista del techo de los doseles hacia la cama de su amigo donde el pelirrojo luchaba con las cortinas para poder entrar sin hacer demasiado ruido.

-Ron… -lo llamó en un susurro. Aún con las luces apagadas, supo que él le estaba mirando-. Yo también tuve miedo de mí…–le confesó al pelirrojo que le miró sin entender-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches… -concedió Ron entrando en su propia cama finalmente.

Aquella noche, Harry casi no durmió.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy.**

**Sé que no es un capítulo en el que hayan pasado grandes cosas, pero a veces, los capítulos de transición son importantes. Pronto veremos las nuevas clases de alquimia y magia elemental, las conversaciones entre Severus y Draco, la nueva magia de Harry, las intrigas de Dumbledore y las maquinaciones de Voldemort… y todo eso sin olvidar que los muertos no pueden resucitar pero que quizá los que no estén muertos sí puedan volver a vivir.**

**Un besito para todos, sed buenos y yo intentaré subir un capítulo en dos semanas, ok?**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	10. Ónix

**Hola a todo el mundo… veréis… mientras he estado escribiendo me he dado cuenta de que con el cambio de ordenador que realicé y el traspaso de los documentos de un sitio a otro, este capítulo me había quedado olvidado. El caso es que una chica me comentó que del capítulo ocho al nueve parecía faltar algo… busqué y me encontré con que me había saltado publicar este capítulo!!!**

**Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Os ruego que lo leais ahora porque seguramente hay cosas que si no os las leeis luego parecerán no tener sentido.**

**Un besito para todos, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Nos leemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 10. Ónix.

No era un doble espía por nada, era consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sensible al menor cambio de lo que le rodeaba, sus ojos negros eran capaces de vislumbrar en la oscuridad y su olfato perfeccionado durante años debido a su habilidad como Maestro Pocionista le ayudaba a notar el mínimo cambio que pudiera acontecer.

Lo había notado tan pronto había cruzado la puerta. Olor a salvia y a vino francés. Su mano se movió rauda hacia la varita enfundada en el bolsillo interior de su túnica negra. Creía saber quién estaba en sus dominios, pero era mejor estar alerta siempre. La voz siseante que arrastraba las sílabas con un acento francés que intentaba ser disimulado constantemente y que de hecho lo conseguía si no fuera porque Severus sabía que ese acento estaba ahí, le llegó desde uno de los rincones oscuros de la pequeña sala que hacía de recibidor.

-Buenos reflejos.

Severus se relajó visiblemente pero no soltó la varita, no aún.

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

Los ojos plateados brillaron con cierta diversión mientras miraba de forma significativa la alta ventana abierta de la sala. Severus gruñó y movió su varita para cerrarla. Seguramente había olvidado cerrarla aquella mañana después de enviarle una carta al encargado del almacén de Ingredientes Extravagantes pidiéndole algunas cosas que se le habían agotado.

Severus encendió la luz del lugar con un pase de varita hecho con un gesto mecánico, se acercó al mueble bar y sirvió dos copas de vino francés.

-¿Quieres salir de las sombras, Lucius? Tengo la sensación de que no has venido sólo para decirme que cierre la ventana –le dijo con sarcasmo.

Tan altivo como siempre. Severus no se sorprendió. Lucius Malfoy podría estar siendo buscado por el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra, de América, de Francia, de Dinamarca y de España y siempre tendría el mismo porte altivo que había visto en él cuando se habían conocido en el expreso de Hogwarts, el primer curso.

-¿Por qué hueles a salvia? –indagó el hombre sentándose en su butacón favorito indicándole a Lucius que hiciera lo mismo en el sillón de enfrente.

-Narcisa está probando nuevas fragancias –se excusó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros-. Le dije que esta era demasiado fuerte y que yo también terminaría oliendo a salvia, pero ya sabes como es –dijo con cierto tono condescendiente.

-Sí, lo sé –contestó Severus.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un rato. Severus esperando que Lucius le dijera qué hacía allí, Lucius si saber cómo decir lo que quería decir.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó entonces Severus-. No has venido a preguntar por Draco porque estoy seguro de que ya les has visto furtivamente antes de venir aquí, ni a halagarme por mi buen gusto con el vino, así que ¿qué ocurre? –una sombra cruzó sus ojos-. ¿Narcisa está bien?

-Sí, está bien –contestó tranquilo-. Está preocupada por la presencia de Ann Seever en Hogwarts –dijo sin rodeos.

Los ojos de Severus brillaron con entendimiento mientras le miraban.

-¿Y tiene motivos para estar preocupada?

Como única respuesta, Lucius le sonrió de forma cansada. Severus esperó. Le conocía bastante bien y sabía que tras esa sonrisa venía un cambio de tema que no se hizo esperar.

-Cuéntame por qué ahora no te fías de Dumbledore –dijo con cierto retintín.

Severus gruñó y Lucius se sorprendió. Severus Snape nunca perdía la paciencia. Jamás le había visto perder la calma ni siquiera en sus años de estudiante cuando se convirtió en el centro y blanco de las bromas de los merodeadores; Snape siempre había conservado la sangre fría y por eso en las mazmorras se había corrido el rumor de que quizá era la mejor serpiente de Hogwarts, por su sangre fía y su imperturbabilidad ante todo.

-Parece serio.

-Es serio –contradijo Snape-. Hay cosas que Albus nunca me dijo… cosas que he descubierto… cosas que nadie debería hacer nunca y que él las ha hecho.

-Parece que hablas en serio –apuntó Lucius.

-No bromeo –dijo simplemente Severus. Suspiró-. Lo que se dice en esta habitación, queda en esta habitación, ¿entendido?

Lucius enarcó una ceja fingiendo ofenderse por aquel comentario, pero Snape no dio su brazo a torcer y el rubio supo entonces que estaba hablando muy en serio.

-Te escucho.

-Dumbledore borró los recuerdos de Black de la cabeza de Potter este verano. Potter se enteró. Lupin se enteró. Seever y Addams se enteraron…

-¿Él hizo qué? –preguntó Lucius confundido-. Creía que Potter era el ojo derecho de Dumbledore.

-Yo también-suspiró cansado-, pero quizá haya estado equivocado todos estos años –admitió con pesar.

-Y Seever ha regresado a Hogwarts con el licántropo y Addams para cuidar del pequeño Potter –preguntó sarcástico Lucius.

-Eso parece… y lo peor de todo es que no es una mala idea –reconoció Severus. Lucius le miró-. Hay algo diferente en Potter. No sé qué es, así que ahórrate el preguntármelo… Sólo sé que hay algo diferente en él. Creo que la burbuja en la que mantenía idealizado a Dumbledore le ha estallado en la cara.

-Siempre has tenido buen instinto –le recordó Lucius-. ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

-Que esconde algo –franco, directo y sin ningún tipo de vuelta-. Que hay algo que ellos saben y que Albus desconoce.

Lucius asintió. Tragó el vino de su copa con tranquilidad, como si en lugar de estar hablando de magia, secretos, manipulaciones y viejas rencillas, el clima de Londres fuera el tema principal de su conversación.

-¿Crees que Seever lo sabe?

No necesitó preguntar nada, ambos sabían a qué se refería Lucius. Un secreto cómplice y compartido que los dos habían prometido no rebelar nunca, algo que siempre estaría en sus conciencias, en sus recuerdos, en su vida, como una cadena de firmes eslabones de acero frío que los mantenía unidos a un pasado común.

-Siempre he dicho que te valoras demasiado, Lucius –bromeó Snape con voz fría y sin un ápice de sonrisa en sus labios-. Ya te lo he dicho. Seever está aquí por Potter. Por nada más.

-Siempre fue muy inteligente, y observadora –insistió el rubio mirándolo fijamente.

-Lucius, cada vez que miro a Draco tengo la sensación de estar viéndote a ti, ¿lo entiendes? Es una copia exacta tuya, no hay ni un solo rasgo de ella; tiene tu apariencia, los ademanes de Narcisa y la terquedad de ambos. Ann no sabe nada.

Lucius la miró y sonrió a medias.

-¿La sigues llamando por su nombre?

-Las malas costumbres. Una vez fuimos amigos –le miró suspicaz-, época en la que tú, por cierto estabas más irritable que de costumbre –Lucius le fulminó con la mirada-. Si te quedas más tranquilo, puedo preguntárselo.

-¿A Seever? –preguntó Lucius escéptico.

Severus le sonrió.

-No, a Annie. Cuando la llamas por su nombre tiende a ser bastante más comuicativa.

Lucius Malfoy apuró su copa de vino saboreándolo, dejó el recipiente de fino cristal en la mesita baja que separaba los sillones de ambos hombres y se levantó.

-¿Me mantendrás informado?

-¿Cuándo te he fallado? –preguntó Snape.

Los dos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta. Nunca.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba enseñar a los demás lo que sabía. Era algo que a menudo entre ella y Remus habían tenido que poner en práctica con Peter y con Emi en alguna que otra asignatura en sus días de colegio. Lo adoraba. Poder enseñar a alguien a pensar por sí mismo, ayudarle con lo que no entendían, explicarles con paciencia y una sonrisa mil formas diferentes de hacer una sola cosa.

Le gustaba estar en Howgarts por eso, en especial cuando habían terminado ya las clases por esa mañana y tenía la tarde libre. Suspiró mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo. Quizá no era tan buena idea que tuviera la tarde libre… Tenía la, como decía siempre Sirius, mala costumbre de pensar demasiado. Rió al recordar precisamente, una de esas conversaciones con Sirius.

_(flashback)_

_-Voy a hacer el tonto –dijo solemnemente mientras intentaba inútilmente que Sirius no la arrastrara empujándola desde detrás-. Voy a tropezarme y voy a terminar cayéndome. No quiero caerme… -anunció con media voz lastimera._

_Sirius rió roncamente y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de ella._

_-No vas a caerte… no voy a dejar que te caigas –le aseguró él apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella._

_-Voy a caerme, quizá deberías intentar patinar con Sara Jonson, seguro que ella no es una patosa y sabe patinar perfectamente._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó él ahogando una carcajada-. Te he visto volar en escoba Annie –le susurró par que ningún muggle lo escuchara-, no eres patosa, sólo no sabes patinar. Es más fácil aprender sobre cuatro ruedas que sobre hielo, confía en mí, y además –añadió mirándola-. ¿Quién diablos es Sara Jonson?_

_-Sara Jonson, ya sabes, la acabamos de ver en el mostrador, tenía una plaquita con su nombre en una chapa muy mona sobre la solapa izquierda, morena, ojos verdes… babeaba sin quitarte la vista de encima… ¿la recuerdas ahora?_

_-Jajjajaja no, no la recuerdo, quizá porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirándote a ti, princesa, ya deberías saberlo, ¿no te parece?_

_Por supuesto que lo sabía. Ambos sabían que Sirius la quería a ella y que cuando la miraba, el resto del mundo desaparecía para el hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo Sirius, pero la inseguridad de Ann era algo con lo que los dos tenían que trabajar cada día, un esfuerzo que valía realmente la pena para el chico cada vez que veía sus halagos recompensados con esas media sonrisas avergonzadas, ese sonrojo de mejillas y ese brillo en los ojos que le hacía sentir bien consigo mismo al darse cuenta que era él quien hacía que ella sonriera de aquel modo._

_-Claro, eso lo dices porque quieres convencerme para que salga ahí, me caiga, me rompa la cabeza y tú puedas salir con Sara Jonson._

_Sirius resopló entre divertido y resignado, rodeó a Ann sin quitar sus manos de la cintura de ella y se colocó delante de la mujer que lo miró con una ceja enarcada._

_-Ann, no vas a caerte, no voy a permitirlo ¿de acuerdo?_

_Aún sabiendo que hablaba en serio, ella enarcó una ceja._

_-Dame una buena razón para entrar en esa pista de patinaje sobre ruedas –le retó ella._

_Sirius se acercó a ella, rozó con su nariz la de la chica inclinado la cabeza con suavidad y sin borrar la sonrisa, acercó sus labios a los de ella sin llegar a rozar la boca de Ann._

_-No voy a dejarte caer, y quiero que patines conmigo –le explicó divertido-. Por favor… hazlo por mí._

_-Odio cuando me miras así… -le reclamó ella._

_-Y yo odio que pienses tanto las cosas… deberías ser más impulsiva –le dijo él sujetándola por la cintura._

_Annie rodeó el cuello de Sirius con sus brazos porque siempre tenía el mismo problema cuando él la abrazaba, a saber, no sabía donde colocar sus brazos, hasta que había descubierto que a él se le erizaba el vello cuando le acariciaba justo en la nuca._

_-¿Así de impulsiva? –preguntó elevándose sobre las puntas de los pies y besándolo en los labios._

_-Exactamente así –aseguró Sirius volviendo a besarla-. Ahora, a patinar._

_-Te odio –le dijo ella cuando sintió que él le daba una ligera palmada en el trasero mientras la soltaba y la tomaba de las manos para incitarla a caminar._

_-Yo también te quiero, princesa –le contestó él divertido-. Sobre todo, cuando no piensas tanto._

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –se encogió de hombros-. Tú eres el impulsivo en la relación. _

_La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un beso, rodó los ojos en su cabeza y se encogió de hombros mentalmente, le gustaba la forma en que él la callaba, así que se limitó a disfrutar del beso. Como siempre hacía._

_(fin flashback)_

Aún sonriendo entró en la sala común, encontrando a Harry tumbado en el suelo de la sala; Ónix, que permanecía cerca de él, la miró cuando entró por la puerta, reconociéndola, volvió a su trivial ocupación de alisarse las plumas.

Ante el movimiento de su ave y la presencia de un aura poderosa y reconocible, el adolescente miró a Ann levantando la vista y la mujer tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sobresaltarse. Los ojos de Harry, verdes como esmeraldas brillaban envueltos en una delgada línea negra y roja como la sangre. Suspiró.

-Harry… -advirtió. El adolescente sacudió su cabeza y le lanzó una mirada de disculpa-. Te he dicho cientos de veces que no practiques magia negra si no estoy contigo… Tu aura aún es demasiado sensible y no me gustaría que por una estupidez…

-Sólo fue un conjuro simple –aseguró Harry-. Sé hasta donde puedo llegar Ann, no te preocupes. Además, Ónix no me ha dejado solo.

Ann suspiró, sabía cuándo tenía las batallas perdidas y definitivamente aquella era una de ellas. La testarudez de Lily y James parecían cada vez más resueltas en Harry. Sonrió para sí misma, no era algo que le molestara demasiado.

-De acuerdo, me rindo, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Intentando resolver esto –le contestó él con un resoplido levantándose de donde estaba tumbado y quedando sentado con la espalda contra uno de los sofás-. Quiero estar preparado. No me gustan las sorpresas.

-¿No te gustan las sorpresas?

-No las que tengan que ver con el mundo mágico –arrugó la frente-. Suelen ser desagradables para mí –movió su mano y el libro que tenía delante de él levitó suavemente hasta los ojos de Ann-. Mira el grabado –le pidió-. ¿No ves nada extraño?

Ann pasó sus ojos por el dibujo. Todo parecía seguir igual que siempre. Harry insistió un poco más.

-Las manos, el símbolo que no se distinguía, ¿ves? –señaló el dibujo en cuestión.

Ann asintió. Parecía que la neblina que difuminaba lo que fuera que la figura del hombre llevaba en la mano, se había disipado. En su lugar, una pequeña espera flotaba sobre la mano de la figura humana y dentro de la esfera, un símbolo, algo que Annie no conseguía descifrar pero que parecía ser un…

-¿Un reloj de arena? –preguntó.

Harry arrugó el ceño.

-A mí me parece un simple "ocho" alargado. ¿Qué crees que significa?

Ann parpadeó y miró a Harry.

-No tengo la menor idea, cielo, pero el que por fin podamos verlo debe significar algo, ¿no? –él arrugó la frente-. ¿Qué?

El libro volvió a cerrarse y a guardarse automáticamente en la estantería más alta, bajo un hechizo de camuflaje que Harry le había puesto para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo y seguro.

-No estoy del todo convencido que signifique algo bueno o malo. Generalmente a estas alturas del curso ya suelo meterme en problemas.

-¿En serio? Tu padre y los chicos se metían en problemas el primer día –le aseguró la mujer. Harry sonrió a medias-. ¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos?

-Están raros conmigo desde la última clase de Encantamientos –se encogió de hombros como si no le importara demasiado-. Supongo que Hermione estará enfadada porque la he superado y que Ron está pensando por qué no le enseñé el truco para hacer lo que hice… Después de todo, parece que siempre es lo mismo, ¿no?

-Harry… -empezó a decir la mujer sentándose en el sofá-… ¿Por qué no les dices la verdad? –sugirió-. Seguramente eso acallaría algunos de los problemas que tenéis últimamente.

-Sí, claro –dijo él sarcástico-. Ya imagino la escena: "Ron, Hermione, si estuve a punto de matar a Remus durante la última clase de defensa y he mejorado tanto en las demás asignaturas es porque estoy adquiriendo magia oscura que me será rebelada del todo en el próximo Halloween. Oh y por cierto, soy el Primero. Buenas noches, que durmáis bien"

Se dejó caer en el sofá malhumorado. Annie le sonrió.

-Bueno, no creo que sea el mejor modo de decírselo pero… -el chico la miró-… debes de empezar a confiar en alguien Harry. En alguien de tu edad –añadió al ver que él iba a abrir la boca para replicar.

No quería hacerlo. No quería confiar en nadie. Aún podía escuchar los rumores y los murmullos cuando su magia se había excedido durante la clase de Encantamientos y simplemente había hecho que todos los objetos que no estuvieran anclados al suelo terminasen volando alrededor del techo mientras cambiaban de forma y color. Casi había tenido el mismo sentimiento de cuando en segundo le esquivaban porque pensaban que por el hecho de saber hablar pársel, era el heredero de Slytherin. No quería confiar en nadie. Sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo.

-Danielle a veces parece que tenga mi edad, ¿no basta con que ella sea una de las personas en quien confío?

Annie rió. Pero pese a esa suave risa, Harry sabía que la respuesta estaba clara: no, no bastaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voldemort movió su varita de nuevo con un gesto mecánico que expresaba aburrimiento. Los alaridos de aquella muggle ya no le divertían, al menos, no tanto como hacía una hora, momento en que había decidido que quería jugar un poco.

Nagini a su lado siseó algo y él sonrió. Su serpiente también se aburría. Con un fuerte movimiento de muñeca, tensó la varita y susurró unas palabras. Un rayo verde fugaz atravesó la reja de la mazmorra donde la mujer intentaba esconderse en un rincón mohoso y frío, impactando de lleno en el pecho de la mujer y dejándola caer sin vida sobre el suelo. Los ojos de Voldemort ni siquiera pestañearon.

Siempre era igual, siempre que lanzaba la maldición asesina, la dirigía hacia el pecho, hacia el corazón. No era nada significativo como algunos periódicos mágicos escribían en sus portadas, sólo le gustaba hacerlo porque era el punto más débil del cuerpo humano.

Voldemort sabía perfectamente que esa maldición concentrada en el punto más débil del hombre se expandía por el sistema nervioso actuando como una sobredosis de la droga muggle más potente; haciendo que la sangre coagulara, que los órganos quedaran destrozados y que el corazón se detuviese gradualmente, provocando un dolor indescriptible que mantenía al ser humano en un estado de agonía durante minutos que a ellos les parecía toda una eternidad.

Nagini saltó del regazo de su dueño y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo inerte, colándose entre los barrotes de la celda, apresando a la mujer entre su cuerpo donde se enroscó varias veces haciendo crujir los huesos del ya cadáver.

-¿Mi señor? –interrumpió la voz de Bellatrix -¿Me has llamado?

El hombre la miró.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana, Bella? –preguntó sin rodeos-. ¿Dónde está tu hermana y el traidor de su marido?, ¿Y tu sobrino?

-No lo sé, mi Lord –dijo sinceramente la mujer.

Voldemort entrecerró sus ojos inyectados en sangre y ahondó en la cabeza de la mujer. Bellatrix era su más fiel servidora, siempre lo había sabido. Había en ella una fuerza inusitada que nunca se había preocupado de averiguar de dónde provenía pero que estaba allí, muy presente en ella y que era imposible de fingir que no existía. Bellatrix tenía una belleza inusitada que pocas veces se podía encontrar en una persona, menos aún en un mortífago. Era una belleza con el porte de los Black y su misma arrogancia; combinado con su frialdad, la convertían en un arma perfecta de matar. Y era suya.

-Me mantendrás informado si sabes algo ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, mi señor –dijo sin vacilar la mujer morena.

Voldemort asintió satisfecho.

-Quédate aquí y vigila que Nagini disfrute su banquete –le informó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

Bella no contestó. No dijo nada. No respondió. Se quedó quieta, observando como la enorme serpiente clavaba sus colmillos envenenados en el cuello de la mujer muerta. La visión de ver a Nagini devorar a alguien siempre la había extasiado hasta un punto que nadie podía imaginar y que a veces, ni siquiera ella misma, alcanzaba a comprender.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danielle rió suavemente cuando las burbujas de la espuma le hicieron cosquillas en el mentón. Se encogió con ligereza apretándose contra el cuerpo desnudo que había detrás de ella, cubierto de la misma espuma que el suyo propio.

-¿Por qué me siento como si tuviera quince años? –preguntó ella de repente.

Las manos de Remus se entrelazaron en su cintura apretándola más contra él si eso era posible pero ella no se quejó. Le había echado de menos. Cada segundo que pasaba a su lado se preguntaba cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo sin él… ahora necesitaba recuperar el tiempo que ella misma había perdido, el tiempo que había pasado lejos de él, el tiempo que no iba a regresar nunca más. Suspiró cuando él depositó un suave beso en su cuello.

-Quizá es porque sigues teniendo el mismo cuerpo que cuando tenías quince años… -le susurró roncamente el hombre lobo.

Danielle volvió a reír. Era tan fácil estar así con él, en realidad, era tan fácil y sencillo estar con Remus que asustaba pensar que podría haberle perdido para siempre. A su risita adolescente le siguió el silencio, un silencio cómodo, tranquilo, natural, roto únicamente por el ruidito del agua al chapotear cuando alguno de los dos hacía algún pequeño movimiento. Se sentía bien estar así. En silencio, como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo fuera de ellos dos… en aquellos momentos, todo era perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

-No es cierto… -dijo ella con una media sonrisa-… mi cuerpo ha cambiado desde que tengo quince…

Remus dejó escapar una risita suave. Sus manos se movieron y con la fuerza que siempre le había caracterizado, movió a la mujer que tenía entre sus piernas, sentada en el regazo, y le dio la vuelta, dejándola sentada sobre él de lado, de forma que pudiera mirarla. Una de sus manos se mantuvo en su cadera redondeada y suave, la otra abrazó su espalda y se refugió en el hueco entre su pecho y la cintura, protegiéndola, cogiéndola, sintiéndola y abrazándola mientras la miraba de forma apreciativa.

-Bueno… quizá tengas razón… tu cuerpo ha cambiado… un poco… -admitió mientras movía su mano de forma sugerente sobre la cadera de ella haciéndola reír con suavidad.

Era cierto. Su figura estaba más definida; sus caderas más anchas, sus pechos más llenos, su piel más tersa, y en su rostro se apreciaban señales del tiempo que había pasado y de todo lo que había vivido aún estando sola y apartada del mundo.

-Idiota… -le insultó ella con tono cariñoso y juguetón dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

Se quedó callada un segundo, con los ojos clavados en el pecho desnudo de él. La mano que le había golpeado estaba acariciándole con cierta suavidad. Remus siguió con sus ojos la mano de ella mientras se estremecía al notar que estaba recorriendo una de sus cicatrices.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esta… esta cicatriz no te la había visto… -se sorprendió.

Remus sonrió mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de ella, haciendo que Dani dejara de acariciarla.

-Esa… fue la primera que me hice cuando tú… -carraspeó-… cuando tú…

-Cuando me fui… -susurró ella levemente.

-Sí…

_(flashback)_

_-¿Estás bien? _

_Fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó al abrir los ojos. Le sonrió. Danielle siempre estaba ahí cuando se despertaba después de pasar una noche de transformación; desde luego que echaba de menos los comentarios sarcásticos de Sirius, las chocolatines que Peter le llevaba siempre y las bromas de James que le quitaban hierro al asunto, pero sinceramente, despertar con la voz de la mujer a la que amaba y con la que estaba ligado durante el resto de su vida, era mucho más agradable que despertar con la risa perruna de Sirius._

_-Sí, estoy bien… -le sonrió-. ¿llevas mucho despierta?_

_-Desde que los chicos te trajeron –le contestó ella acomodándose en el borde de la cama mientras le terminaba de poner una gasa en el hombro-. Parece que ha sido una noche agitada, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí… aunque no recuerdo nada ¿te han contado algo?_

_-Sólo que parecías inquieto –hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia-. Pero ninguno de los tres tiene ninguna herida… -fingió meditarlo unos segundos-… porque el que Sirius sea a veces así de tonto es algo natural, ¿verdad?_

_Remus rió._

_-Me gusta que te rías… -le dijo ella sinceramente._

_-A mí me gusta verte cuando me despierto –le contestó Remus._

_-Voy a estar siempre a tu lado cuando despiertes, cariño –le aseguró la chica inclinándose sobre él y besándolo gentilmente en los labios-. Durante el resto de tu vida, cada vez que despiertes después de tu transformación voy a estar a tu lado, voy a curar tus heridas y a adorar tus cicatrices…_

_-Eso suena a promesa… ¿Es una promesa?_

_Dani rió._

_-Lo es… Es una promesa._

_(fin flashback)_

Danielle le sonrió despacio.

-No cumplí mi promesa… lo siento… lo siento tanto, Remus…

-Shhhhh…. –la calló él-… lo sé, no importa cielo, está bien… lo entiendo… No pasa nada…

Silencio. Otra vez silencio. El latido de sus corazones era lo único que se escuchaba en el baño. Comodidad. Tranquilidad. Amor. Respeto. Cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad. Cariño…

-Remus… -susurró rompiendo el pequeño silencio.

-¿Mmmm?

-Te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé… pero me gusta que lo digas… -le contestó él divertido. Ella estaba a punto de reprocharle algo cuando los labios de Remus sellaron los de Danielle en un beso tan suave como posesivo-. Te quiero… -le susurró a escasos centímetros de la boca de ella.

Dani sonrió satisfecha porque sabía que por mucho tiempo que pasara, que por mucho que lloviera, que por muy alejados que pudiesen llegar a estar, lo que Remus y ella sentían el uno por el otro era algo que nadie ni nada podría arrebatarles nunca.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mudanza. Cómo Draco había conseguido el permiso de Snape para permitir que Pansy se mudara a la habitación de los chicos era un misterio, aunque todos sabían que el hecho de la relación padrino – ahijado seguramente habría influido en algo.

-¡Por Merlín, Pansy, en serio! –se quejó Blaise -¿Dónde pretendes meter tantas cosas?

La chica se limitó a agrandar dos cajas más dentro de las cuales parecía haber más ropa mientras que Blaise, cansado de pasarse toda la tarde ayudándola con la improvisada mudanza, se apoyó contra uno de los postes de su cama mientras conjuraba una cerveza de mantequilla, agradeciendo que Nott hubiera aprendido a hacer aquel hechizo a los trece años.

-Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, Blaise, soy una chica y las chicas tenemos más cosas que los chicos… es inevitable.

-¿Mas cosas? –preguntó él divertido-. ¿Cómo qué?

Pansy le miró. Conocía aquel tono burlón perfectamente. Se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió.

-Empezando por la ropa interior, nosotras usados dos prendas, vosotros una, y algunos, ni siquiera eso –añadió con cierta mueca de asco al recordar algo.

-Espera, ¿con quién has salido tú que no llevara ropa interior?

-Dougal Meigonst de Ravenclaw –le contestó ella tranquila mientras sacaba algunos jerseys que iba metiendo en el armario- Va a faltarme sitio… -se quejó para sí misma más que para otra cosa.

Blaise tenía el ceño fruncido, pero aún así, su respuesta fue automática.

-Mi armario está casi vacío, puedes usar los cajones si quieres –le sugirió.

Nott arqueó una ceja.

-¿No te importa?

-Siempre que no metas ropa que huela a lavanda –se encogió de hombros Blaise.

-Mi ropa no huele a lavanda –protestó ella.

-Tienes razón –bebió de su cerveza mientras ella empezaba a colocar ropa en su baúl-. Tú eres la que huele a lavanda. ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó- ¿Te duchas con lavanda o algo así?

-Es mi olor natural –ella frunció el ceño y se giró hacia Nott-. ¿De verdad huelo a lavanda?

-El que te huele es él, no yo –dijo simplemente Nott. Blaise le dedicó una mirada fulminante pero Pansy no pareció entender, por suerte, el doble sentido de la oración de Theo.

-No huelo a lavanda. Odio la lavanda… Es… cursi…

-Puedes usar mi champú de hombre si quieres –bromeó Theo sin dejar de leer.

-Olvídalo, la lavanda es para ella –objetó Blaise. Pansy le miró-. Quiero decir… ehmmmm… ¿aún tienes más ropa? Si quieres puedo ir a buscar lo que falta en tu cuarto.

-No, creo que lo tengo todo ya –le interrumpió ella.

Desde la cama donde estaba tumbado con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, Nott les miró enarcando una ceja levantando la vista del libro de transformaciones que tenía en aquel momento entre las manos. Sonrió de la misma forma en que sonreía Draco cuando tenía algo en mente; una sonrisa típicamente Slytherin.

-¿Cuándo vais a dejar de coquetear y vais a empezar a salir? –preguntó a bocajarro.

Pansy que estaba colocando su ropa en el baúl, tembló y la ropa cayó desordenada dentro del baúl; Blaise que estaba tomando un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla, la escupió para no atragantarse pero aún así, terminó tosiendo y mirando de forma fulminante a Nott.

-¿De qué diablos hablas, Nott? –preguntó Pansy confusa.

-Sinceramente Pansy, creía que eras más observadora. Lo que quiero decir es que…

-¿No es tu hora de ir a la biblioteca? –le interrumpió Blaise con voz demasiado amable para ser verdadera.

Nott miró el reloj. Sería divertido quedarse un rato más incordiando a Blaise, después de todo, era divertido. Pero el chico tenía razón. A esa hora, Ginevra Weasley estaría en la biblioteca, era un ritual para ella; los martes y jueves después del entrenamiento de Quiddich. Descruzó las piernas, bajó los pies al suelo y se levantó de la cama, dejó el libro cerrado pulcramente sobre el colchón, se colocó bien la túnica y tomando su varita de encima de la mesita de noche asintió.

-Sí, tienes razón. Nos vemos en la cena.

Pansy enarcó una ceja mirando a Nott mientras se marchaba del cuarto y se giró hacia Blaise que seguía teniendo el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y a este qué le pasa?-preguntó rompiendo los deseos de Blaise de que Theo se atragantara con todos los libros. Blaise sonrió.

-Sinceramente, Pansy, creía que eras más observadora.

La chica sonrió malvadamente. Cuando Crabbe y Goyle aparecieron veinte minutos después, los dos chicos se encontraron con que aún estaban peleando con las almohadas. Se miraron y se encogieron de hombros antes de tomar las suyas propias y unirse a la diversión.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lo había notado desde la otra punta del castillo. La presencia de Lucius Malfoy en Hogwarts. Quizá era porque había pasado tanto tiempo evitándolo cuando eran adolescentes que su cuerpo ya lo buscaba de forma inconsciente para alejarse de él lo máximo posible.

Ese hombre… Annie no se caracterizaba por ser una persona mezquina, mucho menos rencorosa; cualquiera que la conociera podría dar fe de ello. Pero Lucius Malfoy… nunca lo había podido soportar. Quizá porque siempre se había sentido insignificante en su presencia, o quizá porque él siempre la había tratado de forma déspota y humillante; tal vez porque había intentado hacer daño a sus amigos y eso era lo último que Ann permitía. Nadie hacía daño a las personas que ella quería; no, si podía evitarlo.

Golpeó rítmicamente la puerta de madera y acero y esperó pacientemente a que él la abriese con su habitual rostro de mal humor, su ceño fruncido y la túnica negra mientras dirigía su mirada de "cómo osas molestarme" a cualquiera que lo llamara y que no llevara en su túnica una serpiente en verde y plata. No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

-Seever, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu inesperada visita? –preguntó reponiéndose de su sorpresa.

-¿Qué quería? –preguntó ella directamente.

-¿Esto es una adivinanza? –preguntó el profesor de pociones.

-Sabes a quién me refiero. Podría notar su aura desde el otro extremo de Londres –dijo ella ligeramente enfadada.

-No sé a qué te refieres, pero…

-Podemos discutir esto aquí o podemos pasar dentro, Severus, ¿qué prefieres?

Severus la miró. Varios alumnos de Slytherin, apostados a unos metros del despacho del cabeza de casa de Slytherin, dejaron de hablar para prestar atención a la conversación. Snape refunfuñó.

-¿No tienen clases a las que asistir? –un tímido Slythering de tercero se arriesgó a negar con la cabeza-. ¡Entonces vayan a estudiar, panda de holgazanes sin cerebro! –miró a Annie con lo que parecía ser intención de gritarle, pero nuca había podido gritarle a Ann-. Pasa… -dijo simplemente.

-Sigues teniendo un gusto austero, ¿verdad Severus?

El hombre no dijo nada. Sabía que sus muebles eran demasiado oscuros, que las luces de las antorchas proyectaban sombras alargadas, que las cortinas de terciopelo verde y negras daban un ambiente demasiado tétrico y que la chimenea chispeante de lenguas de fuego, daban un asombro aspecto de mazmorra fría. No le importaba. Era un ambiente en el que él se sentía cómodo; todo a su alrededor era oscuridad porque así era como él se sentía. Oscuro. Toda su vida era una mentira, toda su vida estaba sumida en la oscuridad y quizá por ello, se sentía tranquilo si a su alrededor no había demasiada luz.

-Siempre fuiste buena en clase de Auras –admitió el hombre cambiando de tema.

-¿Bromeas? Era la mejor y los dos lo sabemos –le corrigió ella-. ¿Qué quería?

-Saber qué hacíais aquí –dijo ofreciéndole un sillón donde sentarse.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que seguramente fuiste tú quien le dijo que estaba aquí, no debería extrañarme, ¿no?

Severus levantó la comisura de sus labios en lo que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa. Débil, pero una sonrisa después de todo.

-¿Sigues tomando vino de elfos? –preguntó dirigiéndose hacia el mueble bar.

Ann rió levemente.

-No. Aunque sí tomaría un poco de whiskey de fuego –admitió. Severus la miró con ambas cejas enarcadas pero no dijo nada-. Viejas costumbres que no quiero olvidar…-dijo ella como si necesitar excusarse por algo.

-Era la bebida favorita de Black si no me equivoco.

-Hasta que James le dio a probar la cerveza muggle –admitió Ann tomando la copa que él le ofrecía-. Gracias.

-Siempre dije que Potter era demasiado influyente en el pulgoso.

Ann sonrió lejos de enfadarse por aquel apelativo; después de todo, eso también era una vieja costumbre a la que le gustaba aferrarse un poquito cuando soñaba que las cosas no habían cambiado tanto como en realidad lo habían hecho.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que le preocupa?

-Supongo que cuando alguien del pasado vuelve a tu vida quieres saber por qué ha vuelto –dijo simplemente el hombre.

-Ya veo… -contestó ella-. Dile a Malfoy que en estos momentos no voy a atacarle si eso es lo que le preocupa… Sólo estoy aquí por Harry…

Severus la miró.

-Tienes la misma mirada de Lily cuando ocultaba algún secreto –le advirtió.

-Severus, ni siquiera lo intentes –le dijo mientras bloqueaba su mente-. Puede que seas un experto en legeremancia, pero yo lo soy en oclumancia –le dijo sinceramente-, intenta entrar en mi cabeza y te aseguro que te toparás con una resistencia tan fuerte que pasarás tres días en cama con pociones estabilizantes.

Severus la miró. No bromeaba.

-Y además, que tú y Malfoy ocultéis secretos no significa que yo también lo haga –dijo mirándolo seriamente.

Severus la miró fijamente. Lo sabía. Ella lo sabía.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Tiene los ojos de Lucius, pero ese brillo de determinación… -negó con la cabeza-… En cuanto lo vi, lo supe Severus.

-Siempre fuiste inteligente.

-No lo suficiente. Perdí a Harry –sentenció ella.

-¿Desde cuándo te lamentas por las cosas? La Ann Seever que yo conocía no era así.

Ella sonrió con cierta condescendencia.

-La Ann que tú conociste murió la noche de Halloween, hace dieciséis años.

-Esa noche murió demasiada gente –contestó él.

-Sí, demasiada –confirmó ella. Se levantó de su sillón, siendo consciente de que aquella conversación había llegado al final-. Dile a Malfoy que no se preocupe, no pienso decir nada; pero Draco no es estúpido, tiene un gran potencial y se dará cuenta de las cosas por sí solo… quizá más pronto de lo que nadie espera.

-Ann, sé que Lucius te hizo mucho daño, pero Draco no tiene la culpa. Draco no es su padre.

Ann enarcó ambas cejas y miró a Severus directamente, como hacía años que no le miraba, viéndole completamente y sintiendo su aura, la misma de cuando eran unos niños…

-Es curioso que precisamente tú seas quien me diga eso, Severus… -el hombre se tensó-, precisamente tú que durante estos años has estado culpando a Harry de lo que su padre te hizo. Harry tampoco es James, Severus. Es una suerte para Draco que yo no sea como tú. Buenas noches.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Siempre le había gustado aquel rincón del castillo. En el séptimo piso, el aula vacía junto al cuadro de Sir Snaider, un caballero del siglo pasado que dedicaba su tiempo a ir de cuado en cuadro conquistando damas y buscando aventuras; era agradable mantener una conversación con él de vez en cuando, excepto en temas de amores… solía ponerse bastante pesado a ese respecto.

Allí había encontrado por primera vez el espejo de Oesed y en cierto modo, estar allí, le ayudaba a darse cuenta de que los sueños no pueden cumplirse a menos que uno luche por conseguirlos, a parte, por supuesto, de que en aquel lugar se sentía unido a sus padres, a unos padres que no recordaba pero que había visto en aquel cristal reflejados mientras le acariciaban como si siempre hubieran estado con él.

Entre sus manos, un trozo de pergamino con un número ocho alargado dibujado en él. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Sonrió sarcástico al pensar que quizá Voldemort lo supiera. Sería irónico que tuviera que preguntarle al Lord Oscuro qué significaba aquello… Ónix revoloteó sobre la cabeza de su dueño unos instantes y Harry movió la mano como el que espanta una mosca, pero Ónix no se dio por vencido y apoyándose en el hombro de su dueño, inclinó la cabeza y le picoteó la oreja con suavidad. Inmediatamente Harry le miró reprendiéndole.

-Para –le ordenó.

Había algo en Ónix que le desconcertaba. Quizá era el modo en que tenía de obedecer todas y cada una de sus órdenes, entendiéndole; o quizá era simplemente que siempre parecía saber cuando él estaba mal porque aparecía a su lado.

-Ónix, para –repitió.

Hacía algún tiempo que el animal estaba alterado. Concretamente desde la primera clase de Magia Elemental. Seguía mostrándose igual de callado que siempre, igual de silencioso y únicamente parecía cordial cuando estaba él presente; pero estaba alterado, como si de algún modo pudiera prever lo que podía estar acercándose, acechándole. Únicamente cuando extendió parte de su magia alrededor de su cuerpo hasta rozar al ave, ésta pareció tranquilizarse relativamente.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó directamente.

Por toda respuesta, Ónix le miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos negros clavados en los suyos propios, como si con ese simple gesto pudiera hacerle entender a su dueño lo que le ocurría. Harry frunció el ceño. Sabía que había algo que lo estaba molestando; algo relacionado con los sueños que tenía respecto a Voldemort, algo relacionado con el dolor punzante que sentía en su cicatriz, pero no llegaba a saber qué era exactamente y eso, eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Un fénix negro!

Harry se dio la vuelta rápidamente maldiciéndose por haber dejado la puerta abierta. La pequeña figura de Luna, tan extravagante como siempre y con el cabello rubio y ondulado completamente suelto aquel día, lo miraba desde el lindar de la entrada, con los ojos azules muy abiertos.

-Maldita sea… -murmuró el adolescente.

-Luna… Luna no puedes decírselo a nadie, ¿lo entiendes?

La rubia lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules, mitad extrañada, mitad confusa, pero con una expresión de claro entendimiento en su rostro que hizo que Harry se preguntara si la mitad de las cosas que Luna fingía no entender, las comprendía perfectamente mucho mejor de lo que los demás creían.

-Claro que lo entiendo Harry –le contestó ella de forma condescendiente-. No puedo decirle a nadie que tienes un fénix negro-. ¿Puedo tocarlo? –preguntó suavemente.

-En realidad no creo que sea muy buena idea, Ónix no suele ser…. –pero antes de terminar su oración, el ave había volado hasta la mano de Luna y se quedó quieto mientras la menuda y blanca mano de la chica acariciaba con suavidad su plumaje negro y suave-… cariñoso… ¿Qué…

-Tienes suerte ¿sabes? –le interrumpió Luna una vez más.

Harry parpadeó ligeramente. Ónix no era sociable con nadie, incluso tenía cierta hostilidad hacia Remus, pero con ella… con Luna… era distinto. Sonrió a medias. Quizá Ann tuviera razón y Ónix fuera capaz de leer en el corazón de las personas y en sus almas… por eso, frente a alguien tan inocente e ingenuo como Luna no podía mostrarse con hostilidad.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él.

Luna le miró divertida.

-Los pimukis te cuidan –le informó muy seria.

-¿Los pimukis? –preguntó Harry confundido enarcando una ceja.

-Sí, ya sabes, los pimukis… flotan en el aire y eligen a la persona que desean proteger; normalmente a quien necesita más protección. Tú tienes muchos a tu alrededor –le explicó como si hablara con un niño pequeño-. ¿No los puedes ver?

-No, Luna, lo siento, no puedo verlos –ella pareció ligeramente decepcionada-. ¿Qué aspecto tienen?

-Son como pequeñas hadas que desprenden una luz dorada y azul, como descargas de energía –le explicó ella animándose por el interés de Harry-. Te quieren –dijo sencillamente.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Harry con una amarga sonrisa-. A veces tengo la sensación de que sólo me quieren por quien soy…

Luna parpadeó de forma inocente.

-Pero es que yo te quiero por quien eres –él la miró-, por ser Harry –añadió-, por ayudarme a buscar las cosas cuando me las esconden, por ayudar a Neville con el vuelo, por estar siempre cuando alguien te necesita… -se encogió de hombros-. Por ser tú.

Harry le sonrió abiertamente.

-Luna, eso es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida –le dijo sinceramente. Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

Los ojos azules de Luna se fijaron en el pergamino que él tenía aún entre sus manos; entrecerró los ojos y luego sonrió.

-El infinito y la eternidad –dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confuso el adolescente.

-Ese símbolo –apuntó el pergamino-. Parece un ocho alargado, pero si lo miras de forma horizontal forma el símbolo del infinito y todo lo que es infinito es eterno.

Harry parpadeó. ¿Eternidad?

-Tengo que irme, debo encender siete velas rojas y cuatro blancas para asegurarme de que las almas vagantes encuentran el camino hacia su cueva –dijo enigmáticamente.

Ónix voló de su mano hacia el hombro de Harry.

-Hasta luego Harry.

Harry levantó la vista del pergamino.

-Eh… sí, sí, hasta luego Luna.

Eternidad… ¿Qué significaba aquello?

-Ónix, vamos –lo llamó-, tenemos que ver a Ann.

El ave desapareció en una columna de humo negro y Harry salió deprisa de aquella aula. Tenía que hablar con Ann. De inmediato.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco resopló mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la mesa de la biblioteca. Estaba cansado; la vela estaba casi consumida y hacía horas que no había nadie por allí. Sonrió; por muy discreto que Theo pudiera llegar a creer que era, él había visto claramente como salía de la biblioteca hacía un par de horas acompañando a cierta pelirroja que, por cierto, él estaba seguro, de que cada vez estaba más presente en los sueños de su amigo.

Unos pasos ligeramente taconeados le hizo mirar hacia delante; los pasos se detuvieron y Malfoy sonrió ante la figura de la castaña que aferraba un par de libros sobre los que llevaba pergamino blanco. Al parecer, no era el único a quien le gustaba usar la biblioteca cuando estaba prácticamente vacía.

-Granger… -dijo a modo de reconocimiento.

-Malfoy –contestó ella-. Necesito el libro de Pociones oscuras, ¿lo estás utilizando?-le preguntó directa al ver el libro sobre la mesa.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

-Supongo que es para el informe de la próxima semana ¿verdad? –ella asintió-. En realidad lo estoy usando en estos momentos, puedes sentarte si quieres y lo compartimos.

Hermione titubeó ligeramente y él contuvo la carcajada. Con el ceño fruncido, mordiéndose un labio y los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera intentando descifrar algo que no había visto en su vida. Se apoyó en la mesa cruzándose de brazos y la miró.

-No te estoy diciendo que inventes un catalizador que transforme la lluvia en oro, sólo te he dicho que podemos compartirlo si quieres –bromeó.

-Vaya, Draco Malfoy bromeando con una sangre sucia –replicó ella-, jamás creí vivir lo suficiente para ver esto.

Malfoy se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Las cosas cambian, Granger. Yo soy dueño de mi propio destino. Nadie dirige mi nave. Y aunque seas una sangre sucia –dijo ignorando la mirada desafiante de ella-, tienes más cerebro que la mayoría de los que están estudiando aquí.

-¿Es que ya te has cansado de las tontas que babean por ti y que no saben sumar dos más o dos? –ironizó la castaña-. ¿O la compañía de tus orangutanes ya no te es placentera? Quizá has descubierto que la gente puede hablar y tener conversaciones interesantes si se tiene una pizca de cerebro.

Draco le sonrió y Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Por raro que pareciera, no le resultaba una sonrisa sarcástica o irónica, sino una sonrisa sincera… Algo que nunca había visto en Malfoy.

-Tienes razón, me he cansado de esas bobas y respecto a Vincent y Greg… -chasqueó la lengua-… no deberías de juzgar las cosas tan rápidamente, Granger. A veces, lo que ves no es siempre la realidad –Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él la interrumpió una vez más-. Bueno, ¿vas a usar el libro o no?

Hermione rodó los ojos. Rodeó la mesa y dejado sus útiles a un lado, se sentó en el banco junto a Draco que no quitó los ojos de ella ni un segundo. La chica ignoró la sonrisa socarrona de él y pasó las páginas del libro hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba.

-Espero que estés por aquí porque esto es lo que necesito.

-Tranquila Granger –le dijo él-, no es necesario que estés siempre a la defensiva y curiosamente, yo también tenía que leer ahora esta parte.

-Y para tu información –tomó su pluma roja verde y empezó a escribir en su pergamino-, te diré que sí es posible inventar ese catalizador y que de hecho, ya está inventado.

Malfoy sonrió. Le gustaban las chicas que tuvieran respuestas para todo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Que tal?? Bien?? Mal??**

**Dejadme vuestros comentarios y nuevamente perdonad por mi despiste, ya se sabe, las cosas del directo :p**

**Un besito para todos, espero teneros otro capítulo para la próxima semana, ok?**

**Que paseis un buen fin de semana!!!**

**Sed felices, nos leemos pronto!!**


	11. Elementos

**Hola, soy un amigo de nikachan123 y me ha pedido que os suba este capítulo ya que ella está en estos momentos con la gripe y si mira el ordenador mucho rato se marea, así que os asegura que os agradecerás vuestros cometarios y reviews en el próximo capítulo.**

**Os manda un beso y yo otro, esperando que os guste el nuevo capitulo. Hasta pronto.**

Capítulo 9. Elementos

Blaise bostezó en silencio mientras miraba el reloj. Las tres de la mañana. Medio dormido, se levantó de la ventana donde había estado sentado de forma ausente y con la varita aferrada a su mano mirando hacia la puerta, se desperezó estirándose y se acercó a la cama de Nott moviéndole suavemente por el hombro.

En menos de tres segundos, Nott había abierto los ojos y mantenía su varita clavada en el cuello de Blaise que lejos de asustarse por aquella reacción, le sonrió burlón desde la oscuridad del cuarto.

-Buenos reflejos –le dijo simplemente-. Te toca guardia.

Nott dejó caer la varita y asintió cerrando los ojos un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para hacerse a la idea de que le tocaba el siguiente turno hasta las cinco de la mañana, momento en que le revelaría Draco.

-¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó Theo levantándose de la cama.

Blaise ni siquiera se molestó en acercarse a su cama, se tumbó en la de Nott y se tapó a medias con las sábanas del chico que le miró burlón pero no le dijo nada.

-Hace cosa de una hora tuve que poner un hechizo de firmeza –le dijo Blaise-, creo que era Foster.

-De acuerdo –dijo Nott tomando un libro que había sobre la mesita y yendo hacia su escritorio a sentarse-. Que duermas bien.

Blaise no le contestó y Nott sonrió; ya estaba profundamente dormido. Abrió el libro por donde lo había dejado la última vez que lo había tomado y con un suspiro empezó a leer. Tres minutos.

Ese era el tiempo que había estado leyendo. No porque los ronquidos de Crabbe le molestaran, después de seis años estaba más que acostumbrado a ellos; ni tampoco porque los murmullos de Goyle le despistaran o porque Blaise estuviera en aquellos momentos hablando en sueños, o mejor dicho, recitando el nombre de Pansy en sueños; y mucho menos porque la snitch de alerta que Draco había hechizado estuviera aleteando sobre la puerta del cuarto incesantemente. No era por nada de eso. Era por ella.

Había tenido el absurdo pensamiento de que tal vez si no la miraba durante la cena se podría olvidar de ella de algún modo u otro. Grave error. Se había sentado de espaldas a la mesa de Gryffindor y había hecho todo lo posible por no mirarla, pero eso sólo había hecho aumentar sus ganas de verla. No entendía por qué, no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba aquella pelirroja con carácter, siempre sonriente, siempre lleva de vida. Era totalmente opuesta a las chicas que conocía y con las que su padre había insistido en numerosas ocasiones que él debía prometerse aun sin importar los sentimientos. Tan diferente, tan imposible…

-¿En qué piensas?

Nott vio como Draco estaba ya despierto, sentado en su cama y mirándole. Sonrió al verle en aquella posición, como un gran marqués en espera de que alguien le sirviera el desayuno, con aquella pose aristocrática, el cabello rubio sedoso y los ojos grises clavados en él de forma autosuficiente.

-En Pansy –mintió Nott rápidamente.

-Ya… -contestó Draco perspicaz-… en Pansy…

Nott rodó los ojos cuando vio como Draco salía de la cama y se sentaba en el borde de la misma sin dejar de mirarle.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocemos, Theo? –le preguntó.

-Unos diez años –repuso el otro.

-¿Y en estos diez años cuántas veces has podido ocultarme algo?

Esta vez Nott sí que le miró.

-Ninguna.

-Exacto, así que, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora puedes hacerlo? –le preguntó divertido. Nott le miró y sonrió a medias-. Venga, cuéntamelo.

-No te toca guardia hasta dentro de un par de horas, ¿por qué no aprovechas y sigues durmiendo? –le contestó Nott por toda respuesta.

Antes de que Draco pudiera decir nada, Crabbe resopló.

-¿Queréis callaros? Algunos intentamos dormir…

Draco estuvo a punto de decir algo pero en el último momento decidió quedarse callado. Después de todo, tenía razón. Y aunque ninguno de los presentes lo dijera abiertamente, había sido por él.

Después de ver que no sólo Avery les miraba de forma acusadora, habían decidido que lo más seguro sería dormir por turnos mientras que uno se quedaba despierto durante un par de horas para asegurarse de que nadie intentaba entrar en aquella habitación. De mutuo acuerdo y sin llegar a ningún acuerdo verbal, todos se había ido ofreciendo para hacer un turno de vigilancia detrás de otro, dejando que él tomara el último turno para de ese modo, dejar que durmiera de un tirón toda la noche.

Por eso, sólo por esas consideraciones que los suyos tenían hacia él, hizo un gesto condescendiente con la mano para indicarle a Nott que no importaba y que le dejara estar. Salió de la cama y se acercó hasta Nott, sentándose cerca de él y mirándole de forma insistente.

Theo le devolvió la mirada sin siquiera intentar apartarla. Ambos se conocían lo suficiente y ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Draco quería que su compañero se lo dijera, Theo quería que el rubio le dejara tranquilo con aquel tema.

-No –dijo Nott con una media sonrisa.

-No… -repitió Draco-. No ¿a qué?

-A lo que sea que estás pensando para que te cuente qué pasa –contestó Nott con tranquilidad.

Draco frunció el ceño levemente.

-Siempre he dicho que eres demasiado enreversado con las palabras…

-Las palabras están para usarlas –se encogió de hombros el moreno-. Y no voy a usarlas para contarte nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-Aguafiestas…

Nott sonrió cuando escuchó a Draco decir aquello.

-¿Eso significa que me dejas tranquilo?

-Por ahora –concedió Draco-. Voy a tomar un baño –anunció saliendo en dirección al cuarto de baño del cuarto-. Cuando salga te relevo si quieres.

-No importa –le hizo un gesto con la mano-, quiero leer un poco, tómate tu tiempo.

-Algún día me lo dirás –le contestó Draco ya desde el cuarto de baño.

-Pero no hoy –le replicó él.

-¡Callaros ya! –gritó Crabbe

El grito despertó a Goyle e hizo que Blaise abriera los ojos con la varita ya en la mano. Desde dentro del baño Draco sonrió al escuchar el alboroto que los chicos estaban haciendo. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se apresuró en meterse debajo. No quería perderse la diversión que parecía que aquellos cuatro tenían.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ann volvió a girarse en la cama. Arrugando el ceño se levantó pensando que era una estupidez quedarse en la cama cuando hacía más de una hora que estaba despierta dando vueltas. Se levantó y se fue a la ducha en una rutina diaria que sólo le llevaba quince minutos ya que utilizaba un hechizo de secado para el largo cabello rubio, se vistió con una suave túnica violeta y mientras se cepillaba el cabello para llevarlo en una media coleta, se acercó a la ventana.

La cabaña de Hagrid estaba allí. Hacía mucho tiempo había sido la cabaña del guardabosques de Hogwarts, un viejecito encantador con muy mal genio que siempre la invitaba a su casa a tomar un delicioso té de azahar porque le gustaba la conversación que ella le daba. A veces iba con Lily, otras con Remus, pero generalmente iba sola.

Sonrió. Hacía mucho de todo aquello.

Había llovido mucho desde la última vez que había estado en el castillo. No se había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento porque no había tenido tiempo para pensar… Pero ahora que estaba de pie, mirando a través de la ventana desde donde se veía la cabaña de Hagrid, no pudo evitar sentirse triste y perdida. Le echaba de menos, le echaba terriblemente de menos… Sin saber cómo, seguramente relacionando una idea con otra, a Annie se le vino a la cabeza una de las últimas conversaciones que tuvo con Sirius, una que le hizo sonreír.

_(flashback)_

_Estaba terminando de fregar el platito, el vaso y los cubiertos de plástico que habían utilizado para dar de cenar a Harry aquella noche dado que Lily y James habían contraído la gripe y para que el pequeño bebé no enfermara también, ellos habían prometido cuidarlo aquella noche bajo los hechizos de protección elevados, por supuesto._

_Desde el salón se escuchaba la voz de Sirius leyendo un cuento a Harry que gorjeaba feliz dejando escuchar sus risitas alegres y ajenas a todo el mal que había alrededor de todo el mundo._

_-No enano… los libros no se comen… si tu madre te ve metiéndote eso en la boca te la va a coser –dijo divertido Sirius._

_Ann ahogó una carcajada mientras pensaba que más bien se la cosería a él por decir aquellas burradas de Lily a su hijo._

_-Eso es… no sé por qué tus padres hacen tanto jaleo… eres muy fácil de cuidar._

_Ann rodó los ojos. Era cierto… siempre que estuviera Sirius, claro. Harry era un torbellino, un bebé inquieto y sano que no dejaba de llorar para pedir atención, de mirarlo todo con sus grandes ojos verdes y de sonreír a todo aquel que se acercaba para verle. Pero cuando estaba con Sirius, era como si el animago lo calmara porque sus llantos cesaban y se dedicaba a sonreír y a mirarlo todo como si de algún modo estuviera estudiando su alrededor. _

_-Annie, cielo –la llamó-. ¿No quieres tener uno de estos? Podríamos darle a Harry un amiguito para que juegue –sonrió_

_-¿Niños? –ella rió suavemente-. Ya tengo bastante con cuidar de ti Sirius –le dijo divertida._

_Sirius alzó la cabeza del cuento que le estaba leyendo a Harry y miró a la mujer con una mueca de falsa ofensa que se convirtió en una sonrisa divertida._

_-Entonces yo cuido a los niños y tú me cuidas a mí –aclaró él como si fuera lo más lógico y evidente._

_Ann rodó los ojos. Escuchó como Sirius se levantaba del sofá dejando a Harry en el mismo mientras le susurraba cosas como "estate quieto aquí" y "ahora mismo regreso, pequeño"; no le dio importancia al gesto hasta que sintió como las manos de él la abrazaban desde atrás._

_-Sirius… te he dicho que no me gusta que me abraces así… -le reprendió intentando moverse._

_Por toda respuesta, él aferró más su abrazo y la besó en el cuello haciéndola estremecer hasta el punto de que Annie tuvo que dejar el plato que estaba fregando en aquel momento en el fregadero por temor a que este se le resbalara y causara un estropicio mayor que el que sufrió la cocina la última vez que Sirius intentó cocinar algo al estilo muggle._

_-Sirius… -volvió a decir ella._

_-No insistas. Me da igual que no te guste… a mí me gusta abrazarte así… -y como si leyera los pensamientos de la mujer que tenía delante, se inclinó hacia delante rozando con sus labios el oído de ella-. Y si vuelves a protestar diciendo que estás demasiado gorda para que te abrace así, voy a llevarte a la cama y voy a hacerte el amor hasta que te des cuenta que no me importa… -la besó suavemente bajo la oreja-… que nunca me ha importado –un nuevo beso en la clavícula. La giró sin romper su abrazo y la miró a los ojos con la suavidad y ternura que lo caracterizaban cuando ella estaba cerca-… y que nunca me importará tu físico, princesa. Te quiero…_

_Un susurro. Un susurro cerca de su oído, murmurado en un silencio eterno que llegó hasta lo más profundo de su alma para hacer que su corazón se sintiera mejor. Como siempre le ocurría cuando él le decía esas dos simples palabras._

_-Te quiero… -le contestó ella de vuelta antes de que Sirius bajara la cabeza para besarla levemente._

_(fin flashback)_

Sonrió al recordarlo. No habían llegado a besarse porque Harry había gritado y a Sirius le había faltado tiempo para ir corriendo a ver qué le ocurría a su pequeño ahijado. Aquella fue la primera vez que Ann pensó en serio tener una familia con Sirius… un pensamiento que sólo se había quedado en eso… y que ahora sólo era un sueño no realizado.

Un suave toque en la puerta la hizo girarse cuando Danielle estaba ya asomando la cabecita. Rodó los ojos mientras entraba en el cuarto.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende verte despierta?

-Como en los viejos tiempos –contestó Ann con una media sonrisa.

Danielle se sentó en la cama de la rubia y la miró.

-Sí, como en los viejos tiempos… ¿Has dormido bien?

Ann la miró unos segundos barajando la posibilidad de mentirle, pero la descartó. Danielle la conocía tan bien como ella podía conocer a Dani, así que se limitó a suspirar y a negar con la cabeza.

-Tan bien como has podido dormir tú –le contestó-. Así que ¿tú has dormido bien?

-No, no lo he hecho –admitió Danielle-, he dormido poco, mal y a ratos… Y los ratos que dormía era únicamente porque sentía a Remus respirar contra mí –añadió-. Creo que él tampoco ha dormido demasiado…

-Nos acostumbraremos –dijo Annie decidida mientras le hacía un gesto para que se levantara de la cama que empezó a hacer-. El ser humano es un animal de costumbres…

Dani se sentó en la butaca color ocre del cuarto de su amiga y la observó mientras hacía la cama con una elegancia innata. Como todos sus gestos. Siempre la había admirado por aquello. Eran gestos naturales, simples y llenos de gracia y suavidad que la acompañaban en todo lo que hacía. Annie siempre había sido la dulce. Emily era la dura, el bloque de hielo que no se deshacía ante nada ni ante nadie, Lily la responsable, la práctica y ella… ella había sido la bromista, la amiga de los chicos.

-Eso era lo que siempre decía Lily –comentó Danielle con aire casual.

Ann colocó la almohada y la cubrió con la colcha.

-Sí, lo sé –contestó la rubia por toda respuesta.

Danielle suspiró y se levantó de su butaca, se acercó a Ann y la obligó a sentarse en la cama, sentándose ella después a su lado mientras le tomaba las manos.

-Annie, puedes ser fuerte con Harry, con Dumbledore, con Snivellus –Ann le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria ante aquel comentario y Dani se limitó a encogerse de hombros-, la costumbre, ya sabes… Lo que quiero decir es que puedes ser fuerte con todos, pero no lo seas conmigo por favor.

-Dani… -empezó a decir Ann.

-No, hablado en serio Annie. Cuando estés decaída, cuando quieras llorar o cuando quieras gritar, puedes contar conmigo… -le sonrió con suavidad-… No puedo hacer que dejes de llorar, pero puedo limpiarte las lágrimas.

Ann soltó sus manos y envolvió a Danielle en un abrazo como si volvieran a estar en séptimo curso, como si fueran dos adolescentes, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado… algo que resultaba ciertamente irónico si tenían en cuenta que se sentía más vieja que nunca.

Danielle rompió el abrazo y Ann podría haber jurado que había visto los ojos de la morena brillantes y aguados.

-Bueno… -carraspeó Dani-… ya está bien, es el primer día de clases y tengo que ir a vestirme para estar impresionante –añadió divertida levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Danielle –se giró y Annie le sonrió-. Gracias…

-Te la debía por todas las veces que me ayudaste con mis trabajos de Historia de la Magia –le contestó Dani divertida-. No tardes.

Ann le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Utilizó su varita para cambiarse de ropa y realizar un simple conjuro para encender la chimenea del cuarto; para cuando terminó de hacerlo, su magia estaba resentida y apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse.

No entendía qué le pasaba. Jamás en toda su vida le había ocurrido algo semejante. Ni siquiera cuando había acabado con la vida de los Potter y se había quedado sin cuerpo, teniendo que vivir como una alimaña en el cuerpo de otros alimentándose de unicornios muertos matados por sus propias manos, se había sentido tan débil. No.

En aquellos momentos, pese a todo, podía notar el poder de la magia dentro de él, podía sentir el poder recorriendo el más mínimo detalle de lo que quedaba de él, podía notar como sus palabras tenía fuerza, sus pensamientos eran de odio puro y maldad contenida y estaban dirigidos siempre para hacer el mal, no importaba a quién, con la idea y el claro objetivo de matar a quien le había hecho aquello.

Pero ahora… ahora todo era distinto… No tenía fuerzas ni para alzar su varita y hacer un simple hechizo que hasta un bebé podría realizar con magia involuntaria. Era como si todas las fuerzas se le hubieran ido, como si se estuviera apagando poco a poco, como si se estuviera consumiéndose, preparándose para el olvido.

Y no había hechizo, poción ni conjuro ni siquiera entre la magia oscura, que hiciera que ese dolor que nacía en su pecho cuando practicaba la magia, desapareciera. En ningún libro venía escrito lo que a él le estaba ocurriendo y no podía confiar en nadie porque no sabía en quién podía hacerlo. Sus caballeros de la muerte acechaban en cada rincón, en cada esquina, en cada lugar, ocultos entre las sombras agazapados, esperando una señal y un motivo para saltar sobre él como aves de rapiña, dispuestos a devorarle y a alzarse con el control del mundo mágico que tanto le había costado a él intentar tener…

Sólo podía confiar en alguien y todo por aquel hechizo de confidencialidad y muerte que había realizado sobre el hijo de los Malfoy. Y ni siquiera esa persona, ni siquiera Severus, su maestro en pociones, capaz de conseguirlo todo, capaz de embotellar la fama, la gloria, el amor, la tristeza y la ambición; capaz de detener la muerte, ahondar en el tiempo, retroceder a la juventud o adelantarse a la ancianidad; ni siquiera él podía hacer nada para ayudarle, nada más de lo que estaba haciendo.

Todo había empezado aquella noche en el Ministerio de Magia. Se había sentido poderoso y por un instante, por un solo instante había sentido que podía hacerlo, que aquel era el final, que se iba a decidir todo lo que llevaba tanto tiempo planeando. Había sido capaz de lanzar un _imperius_ desde dentro del cuerpo de Potter. Había estado a punto de lograrlo, había sentido su miedo, su rabia, su dolor y había escuchado claro y nítido como le pedía a Dumbledore que lo matara.

Y de repente… de repente todo se había acabado, todo había terminado… Potter había logrado expulsarle de su cuerpo de algún modo que aún no alcanzaba a comprender y que no sabía si algún día lo lograría entender.

Luego había llegado el cansancio, el dolor, la irritación, como un estado de muerte avanzada en vida.

No dejaba de pensar en ello. Había algo que se le escapaba, tenía que haber algo que se le escapaba… No recordaba que Potter hubiera hecho ni dicho nada en aquel momento pero estaba convencido de que de algún modo, él era el culpable de su estado. Debía lograr obtener la magia de Potter y hacer que ambas magias se fusionaran para descubrir qué había ocurrido. Y si para hacerlo era necesario darle su poder a Potter, lo haría… a cambio de un pequeño precio desde luego…

Nagini se enroscó a su lado. Fiel, resbaladiza, eterna. La eternidad… eso era lo que él buscaba. Y sólo la magia de Harry Potter podía hacer aquello posible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Vamos chicos… llegaremos tarde –protestó Blaise mirando a su alrededor mientras se abrochaba la camisa blanca-. ¿Quién ha escondido mis calcetines negros?

Draco resopló mientras se ponía sus propios calcetines sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Blaise, tenemos dieciséis años, no vamos escondiendo calcetines ajenos –intentó hacerle razonar Draco.

-El año pasado lo hicisteis –se defendió Blaise-, así que disculpa si no te creo demasiado, Draco.

Goyle terminó de abrocharse los zapatos y tomó la corbata ya anudada para pasarla por el cuello y ajustársela, dándole una mirada divertida a Crabbe que le hizo una señal hacia el baúl de Draco.

-El año pasado tú te olvidaste de donde los habías dejado –le recordó Draco ajustándose la corbata perfectamente a la camisa blanca.

-Pero este año los dejé sobre mi cama –señaló el lugar en concreto-, y no están. Son mis calcetines negros de la suerte, no puedo empezar un año escolar sin ellos –añadió como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

-Blaise… -Crabbe abrió el cajón de la mesita de Blaise mostrándole al menos quince pares de calcetines iguales-, coge otros. Todos son negros.

-Pero esos son mis calcetines de la suerte –protestó de nuevo el chico negro mirándoles-. No me entendéis ¿verdad?

Draco estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando un ligero toque en la puerta hizo que tomara su varita.

-¿Quién? –preguntó con voz fría y serena.

-Buenos días –canturreó Pansy llamando a la puerta-. ¿Estáis visibles?

-Como si eso te importara –contestó Draco con una media sonrisa haciendo una floritura en el aire para levantar el hechizo que había alrededor de la puerta-. Entra, Pansy.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –preguntó Crabbe cuando Pansy entró en el cuarto de los chicos con una sonrisa radiante.

Pansy se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en atravesar el cuarto y sentarse en la cama de Nott donde Blaise había empezado a rebuscar buscando sus calcetines; la chica miró a Blaise y luego a Crabbe pidiéndole una explicación. Goyle le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no le prestara demasiada atención y ella, con toda la naturalidad del mundo se cruzó de piernas en un gesto de elegancia que toda chica de la alta sociedad de la comunidad mágica debía de aprender a los cuatro años y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pansy… -empezó a decir Draco.

-Digamos que ciertas chicas hoy tendrán un día muy… verde… ¿qué te ocurre? –le preguntó a Blaise.

-No encuentro mis calcetines –bufó el chico.

-Pues ponte otros. La suerte se la tiene que buscar uno mismo, no la da un par de calcetines –Pansy caminó hacia la mesita de Blaise, la abrió, tomó unos al azar y se los dio al chico-. Ponte estos.

Goyle ahogó la carcajada cuando vio que Blaise empezaba a ponérselos sin hacer ningún comentario ni refunfuñar.

-¿Has tenido algún problema con las chicas? –inquirió Crabbe.

-Lo normal… -ella se encogió de hombros-… pero quizá tendrías que hablar con Snape, Draco… necesito dormir ocho horas seguidas al menos para mantener mi belleza –añadió con disgusto.

-Lo haré. Antes del desayuno –prometió preocupado por ella.

-¿Dónde está Theo? –preguntó Panys al ver que el chico en cuestión no se encontraba en el dormitorio.

-Dijo algo de biblioteca –se encogió de hombros Goyle.

-¿El primer día? Pero si aún no hemos tenido ninguna clase… -protestó la chica.

-Ya le conoces –Blaise terminó de ajustarse la corbata verde y se giró hacia la chica-. Si hay libros, Nott está allí –añadió.

-Y a ti te convendría pisar la biblioteca más a menudo –intercedió Draco con una media sonrisa abriendo el baúl para tomar sus libros. Enarcó una ceja y miró a Goyle y Crabbe, ambos con una sonrisa de culpabilidad e inocencia que le hizo sonreír. Ignorando los calcetines negros que habían en su baúl, cerró la tapa tomando su cartera con los libros-. ¿Vamos?

Pansy borró su sonrisa de niña inocente, Blaise adoptó su posición de mano derecha de Draco y Crabbe y Goyle se sonrieron antes de cuadrarse y ponerse detrás de Malfoy, el Príncipe de Slytherin pasara lo que pasara.

-Que empiece un nuevo espectáculo –contestó Blaise por respuesta abriendo la puerta y dejando que Pansy pasara primero en un gesto caballeresco de los siglos pasados.

Draco rodó los ojos. Estaba deseando que Blaise se declarara a Pansy. Tanta azúcar no podía ser buena.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voldemort. Otra vez él. De nuevo en sus sueños. De nuevo incitándole. De nuevo intentando atraerle. Se pasó la mano por la cara y la frente empapada en sudor, despejándola del cabello en un mismo movimiento.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se tocó la cicatriz y no pudo evitar sentir un leve desprecio hacia aquella marca, hacia lo que significaba, hacia lo que quería decir.

-¿Harry?

-Estoy bien Ron –dijo inmediatamente el moreno antes de que el otro preguntara-. Nada nuevo –añadió sarcástico-. Sólo Voldemort molestando.

-¿Te importaría no decir ese nombre? –Ron no se molestó en reprimir un escalofrío espeluznante ante la mención de aquel nombre.

-Deja ya de tenerle miedo –le contestó Harry ignorando la petición de su amigo-. Sólo es un nombre –frunció el ceño-. Estoy cansado de que todo el mundo le tenga miedo a un maldito nombre.

-Es que algunos hemos crecido temiéndole a ese nombre –se defendió Ron.

Harry rodó los ojos y se calló la respuestaza que estaba pensando "al menos algunos habéis crecido con padres que temían ese nombre". Miró el reloj. Las seis y media. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama ante la mirada de Ron antes de que él dijera nada más.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A dar los buenos días –contestó Harry con simpleza mientras tomaba su varita y con un simple movimiento cambiaba su pijama por el uniforme de Gryffindor.

-¿A dar los… -vio lo que estaba haciendo Harry y abrió los ojos. Incapaz de mantenerse callado, su boca se movió -¡No has dicho nada! –le acusó.

Harry le miró burlón y Ron se sintió torpe de repente ante aquella mirada.

-Es decir… tú… no… y luego has… -hizo un gesto con las manos señalándole. Harry rió divertido-. ¡Ya me entiendes, por Merlín!

-Se llaman hechizos no verbales –le informó Harry-. Los veremos este año, así que no te preocupes, dentro de poco tú también podrás hacerlo –añadió tomando su capa de encima del baúl-. Son fáciles –se encogió de hombros-, cuando le coges el truco –añadió sonriendo al recordar lo que le había costado a él hacerlos-. Nos vemos en el desayuno.

Ron resopló y frunció el ceño. Antes de poder decir nada, el moreno ya había desaparecido de la habitación. El baúl de Harry estaba medio abierto y un libro se asomaba por una de las esquinas.

-Algún día perderá la cabeza… -murmuró Ron levantándose apartando las mantas y acercándose al baúl de Harry-… debería cerrar mejor esta cosa si no quiere que se le pierda algo…

Estiró la mano para cerrar el baúl de su amigo y una pequeña descarga eléctrica le recibió, haciendo que apartara la mano con una gran rapidez. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su cama ¿Desde cuándo Harry protegía su baúl con hechizos?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Si la biblioteca ya era siniestra de por sí, a aquellas horas, sin nadie, y con todo casi a oscuras, resultaba ser un lugar de lo menos acogedor. Pero tenía que conseguir el libro de Pociones venenosas y sus antídotos antes de que tuviera a todas los cursos de quinto intentando tomarlo para realizar las pociones que aquel año iban a tener que hacer en clase. Gracias a Hermione sabía que aquel libro le sería terriblemente útil y en momentos como aquel agradecía el amor que su amiga parecía tener hacia los libros.

-Genial… en la última estantería… ¿por qué los libros más importantes y necesarios siempre los colocaban arriba del todo para que chicas pequeñitas como yo no lleguemos? -farfulló enfadada mientras divisaba el libro en cuestión en uno de los estantes más altos.

Y no llevaba la varita encima. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no llevaba la varita encima? Porque había salido de su habitación tan rápido que la había dejado olvidada sobre su libro de encantamientos, sobre la mesita de noche, junto a una fotografía de sus padres, un toque algo infantil pero que hacía que se sintiera reconfortada cuando les miraba.

Si al menos llevase la varita encima podría hacer bajar al libro con un simple hechizo levitador o trayente, pero no, no podía hacerlo.

-Estúpida varita… -musitó.

Se acercó a la estantería, se puso de puntitas y estiró el brazo derecho todo lo que pudo en dirección al libro… Sin ningún resultado favorecedor. Resopló indignada y dio una pequeña patada al suelo en un gesto infantil de enfado. ¡Sus dedos ni siquiera rozaban el lomo del libro!Ni siquiera llegaba a rozarlo ¡Era estúpidamente absurdo que sus hermanos fueran todos altos y ella no lo fuera! Lo meditó unos segundos ¿A quién había que ir a quejarse de eso?

-Estúpida altura… -maldijo de nuevo.

Nott sonrió desde el otro extremo de la estantería. La había visto nada más entrar. Mejor dicho, más que verla, la había escuchado despotricar sobre poner libros importantes en estanterías altas.

Debería de haber ignorado la voz de la pelirroja, haber tomado el libro que quería y haber salido de la biblioteca rápidamente sin pensar demasiado. Sí, eso era lo que debería haber hecho. Pero claro… Ella volvió a hablar y él no pudo resistir la tentación de escuchar como maldecía por haberse olvidado la varita y por no ser más alta y por cien cosas más que le hicieron sonreír al verla comportarse como una niña.

Y es que en realidad, ese era el aspecto que ofrecía, el de una niña. Una muñeca de porcelana con el cabello rojizo y liso hasta media espalda, los ojos azules, las infinitas pecas cubriendo su naricilla pequeña y graciosa y sus mejillas.

No fue consciente de que había dejado de respirar cuando la vio alzarse de puntitas haciendo que su jersey se alzara levemente dejando entrever parte de su vientre plano, y ahogó una carcajada cuando la vió patear el suelo después de estirarse para intentar llegar a tomar el libro.

Rodó los ojos y mentalmente se encogió de hombros. No había nadie en la biblioteca, podía ofrecerle su ayuda ¿verdad? Después de todo, el castillo entero parecía saber que él no compartía las rivalidades entre serpientes y leones.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Weasley?

Fue una pregunta sencilla y simple. Pero Ginny se dio la vuelta como si acabaran de preguntarle algo desconocido en un idioma extraño. Reconoció al chico alto y atlético que la miraba desde el fondo de la estantería con las manos en los bolsillos y algunos mechones del cabello cayendo de forma despreocupada sobre sus ojos negros.

-Me has asustado, Nott –le dijo ella enfadada. Nott sonrió divertido-. No vuelvas a hacerlo si no quieres probar mi hechizo mocomurciélago –le advirtió.

-Eso me asustaría, Weasley, si no te hubiera escuchado mencionar que no llevas tu varita encima –añadió divertido.

Ginny maldijo en voz baja y se giró. No había nadie en la biblioteca. Nott sonrió de forma altiva, con aquella sonrisa que le hacía destacar como Slytherin.

-Weasley, no hay nadie, tranquila… no todas las serpientes muerden –le dijo él divertido.

-Pero todas son peligrosas –le contestó ella enarcando una ceja.

El chico movió la cabeza de forma negativa y resignada antes de lanzar una mirada al libro que ella había estado intentado tomar.

-No me has contestado.

Ginny le miró sin entender a qué se refería.

-El libro, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Era Nott, era un Slytherin… Los conocía y desconfiaba de ellos. Nunca hacían nada si no iban a ganar algo a cambio; por ese mismo motivo estuvo tentada a decirle un rotundo "no, gracias", girarse hacia la estantería y volver a hacer el ridículo por dos horas más hasta que alguien más alto que ella entrara en la biblioteca y le cogiera el libro para ella.

Pero había algo en Nott que le hacía pensar que podía pedírselo. No sabía cómo explicarlo. Era esa mirada… esa mirada de "no soy como ellos" y "sólo quiero ayudarte, si me dejas" que la había dejado desarmada. Y pensándolo bien, no le apetecía estar dos horas intentando coger el libro y haciendo el ridículo.

-Por favor –dijo entonces.

Theo sonrió. Se acercó hasta ella y estirando el brazo sin ninguna dificultad tomó el libro en cuestión, miró el título, enarcó una ceja y sin decir nada, se lo entregó a la pelirroja.

-Gracias… -dijo tomando el libro contra su pecho mientras notaba los ojos negros de él sobre ella, como si de algún modo, el Slytherin no pudiera dejar de mirarla.

Nott le sonrió con suavidad.

-De nada… -inclinó la cabeza suavemente a modo de saludo-, que pases un buen día, Weasley.

-¡Nott! –le llamó. El chico la miró-. Cuando necesites un libro de las estanterías bajas, no dudes en pedírmelo –le sonrió divertida.

Nott salió de la biblioteca olvidando para qué había ido allí y sin recordar el libro que quería tomar. Pero salió con una sonrisa en los labios.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La contraseña. Había olvidado preguntarles la contraseña a los tres adultos que seguramente y a juzgar por el silencio aún estaban durmiendo. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y suspiró aliviado al ver que no venía nadie; al final iba a resultar verdad eso de que madrugar era beneficioso a veces.

Estiró su mano y se concentró en su magia mientras su aura buscaba la magia de su madrina. La gárgola que guardaba la entrada a las habitaciones de los tres adultos hizo una ligera reverencia y se apartó dejándole el camino libre y mostrándole una hendidura en la pared.

-Gracias –le sonrió a la gárgola en señal de agradecimiento mientras entraba a la pequeña sala común que miró sin ningún reparo.

Era bastante parecida a la de Gryffindor, seguramente porque Danielle, Remus y Ann habían utilizado magia para ambientarla a su propio estilo. Era una sala pintada con tonos neutros y algunos toques de rojo y dorado en cojines, cortinas y pequeños detalles como la alfombra que había frente a la chimenea, oculta en parte por los dos sillones de dos plazas colocados uno frente al otro y separados por una mesita baja de café donde se habían amontonado algunos libros.

En una de las paredes, la contraria al gran ventanal, una enorme estantería desde el suelo enmoquetado hasta el techo encantado con el mismo hechizo que el techo del Gran Comedor que dejaba ver el tiempo que había fuera del castillo, estaba repleta de libros tanto mágicos como muggles, cosa que no le extrañaba en absoluto siendo consciente del gran aprecio que tanto Remus como su madrina le tenían a los libros. En la otra pared, una mesa de roble con varias sillas cómodas a su alrededor hacían del rincón un lugar idóneo para estudiar y preparar las clases.

Era en uno de los sofás donde Annie estaba sentada leyendo un libro muggle. Danielle estaba en el otro sofá, medio tumbada ojeando un libro de Quiddich y Remus estaba sentado en un sillón, precisamente en el sillón en el que él había estado la noche anterior, sin hacer nada en concreto más que mirar el fuego extinguido de la chimenea. Harry arrugó el ceño. Algo le pasaba a Remus, podía notarlo.

-Buenos días –dijo con una sonrisa suave.

-Buenos días pequeño –le saludó Ann indicándole que se sentara a su lado en el sofá.

Pero para sorpresa de ésta, Harry le sonrió disculpándose y se acercó al sillón donde Remus parecía algo cansado.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con cierta preocupación.

-Perfectamente –le contestó él.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-No, no lo estás.

Antes de que el licántropo pudiera rebatir aquello, Danielle dejó de hojear el libro de quiddich y asintió muy firme y seria.

-Es cierto, no lo está. Tiene el aura deprimida.

Ann miró a su amiga, Remus enarcó una ceja y Harry sonrió divertido.

-Y exactamente, ¿cómo es un aura deprimida, Dani? –preguntó el adolescente.

-Ya sabes… -hizo un par de gestos con la mano-… deprimida –dijo finalmente al no encontrar una palabra mejor.

-Tú no sabes qué es estar deprimida Dani –le dijo Annie divertida-. La única vez que estuviste deprimida fue en cuarto cuando la broma que le gastasteis a los Slytherins os salió mal –le recordó.

-¿Y qué me dices de la vez que discutí con Sirius? –se defendió Danielle.

-Cariño, cuando discutiste con Sirius estabas dolida, no deprimida –le contestó la mujer rubia.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Puedo notarte alterado –le susurró Harry al hombre ignorando la pequeña discusión de las dos mujeres acerca de si Danielle se había deprimido alguna vez o no.

-Estoy bien Harry –aseguró el hombre lobo. Harry le miró escéptico-. Y deja de mirarme como lo hacía Sirius cuando no me creía –añadió divertido-. ¿Has desayunado?

-No, me apetecía daros los buenos días primero y –añadió mirando a Annie con una disculpa sabiendo lo importante que su madrina consideraba que él desayunara-… he pensado que quizá vosotros tampoco lo hubierais hecho aún.

-Harry… -empezó a decir Ann.

-Lo sé, lo sé… ¿hay algo de malo en querer venir a veros antes de ir a desayunar? –preguntó con fingido dolor.

-Eres imposible… cuando te comportas así, te pareces demasiado a tu padre –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios-. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Define bien –le respondió Harry con una media sonrisa mirándola con ojos culpables.

-Sin sobresaltos, sin pesadillas, sin Voldemort susurrándote que te unas a él… esas cosas –dijo despreocupadamente Danielle mientras miraba a Remus.

-No me mires así Dani, estoy bien ¿por qué insistís en pensar que no lo estoy?

-Entonces no he dormido bien –contestó Harry sinceramente-. Estaba tan cansado que olvidé cerrar la mente –confesó medio avergonzado por haber cometido un error tan estúpido-. Lo siento, si sirve de algo –añadió mirando a su madrina.

-Porque te conocemos –le contestó Danielle a Remus-. Porque te conozco… -añadió en un tono suave y dulce-… y no puedes mentirme ni engañarme… -soltó una risilla divertida-… nunca has podido engañarme…

-Es normal cielo –le reconfortó Annie haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara a ella, gesto que esta vez Harry sí aceptó-. Estás utilizando mucha magia para crear esa máscara de indiferencia y frialdad ante todos… Te prometo que en cuanto recibas tus poderes como el Primero, todo esto se pasará –añadió acariciándole la mejilla con cariño consiguiendo arrancarle una sonrisa al chico.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Lo estoy –le contestó-… Mientras tanto… -frunció el ceño levemente y colocando sus manos sobre las de Harry emitió una pequeña descarga de su propia magia sobre el cuerpo del adolescente qu se sintió confortable y recuperado de forma inmediata.

-Gracias Ann –le sonrió.

-Me preocupa la Orden… -confesó Remus a Danielle-… No se van a fiar de vosotras con tanta facilidad…

Los ojos de Harry adquirieron un peligroso tono verde oscuro cuando escuchó las palabras de Remus.

-La Orden puede irse al diablo –anunció serenamente.

-Harry… -empezó a decir Remus-… tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con ellos. Le debes al menos una explicación…

-No le debo nada a nadie y mucho menos a la Orden. Pueden irse al diablo o yo mismo los enviaré allí si es necesario –advirtió el adolescente-. No necesito que nadie se fíe de vosotros para confiar yo en vosotros, ni necesito su permiso ni su aprobación ni nada semejante.

-Harry…

-Olvídalo Remus, no pienso hablar con ellos –sentencio levantándose tranquilamente del sofá-. Será mejor que vaya a desayunar –besó a Ann en la mejilla-, nos vemos en clases –añadió besando también a Danielle en un gesto tranquilo-. Hasta luego.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snape bebió de su taza de café mientras repasaba con la mirada la mesa de Slytherin sonriendo con cierto orgullo al darse cuenta de que era la única mesa que estaba completa. Pero ese orgullo desapareció lentamente.

Eran Slytherins. Su destino estaba marcado. Todo el mundo lo sabía, todo el mundo lo esperaba. La mayoría de esos alumnos terminarían muertos o peor aún, siendo asesinos marcados a fuego con la marca tenebrosa en sus antebrazos y delimitándolos de por vida a ser siervos del Lord Oscuro.

No era justo. Para ninguno de ellos. Todos habían crecido escuchando a sus padres, siendo educados para ser los mejores, para creerse los mejores y para despreciar todo aquello que estuviera por debajo de ellos. Todos sabían el destino que les esperaba y era injusto porque ninguno de ellos había podido decidirlo.

Siempre se hablaba de Harry Potter. Le miró mientras desayunaba con una fría sonrisa en el rostro, rodeado de sus amigos y siendo observado continuamente con un gesto de cariño y preocupación por Lupin, Addams y Ann. Siempre se decía que él no había elegido su destino, que su vida estaba destinada desde antes de nacer incluso y más tarde, decidida por aquella cicatriz que cruzaba su frente.

Todos se olvidaban de los Slytherins. Ellos tampoco habían planeado tener un destino como el que les esperaba. Ellos tampoco podían cambiarlo. Ellos tampoco podían evitarlo. Y sin embargo, a nadie parecía importarle. No era necesario. A él les importaba sus alumnos por toda la gente que les ignoraba. Con eso tenía suficiente y se había prometido a sí mismo que intentaría hacer lo posible y lo imposible para salvar a todos y cada uno de ellos… Si es que se dejaban ayudar.

Ayuda… sonrió imperceptiblemente al ver a Draco sonriendo fríamente mientras se servía un par de tortitas. Al menos había gente inteligente como Draco que sabía cuándo necesitaba ayuda.

_(flashback)_

_-Profesor… -empezó a decir Draco._

_-No estamos en clase –dijo con voz monótona el hombre. Draco sonrió a medias-. ¿Qué pasa Draco?_

_-Estoy preocupado por ellos –dijo._

_No hacía falta decir quienes eran "ellos" para que ambos lo supieran. _

_-¿Ha ocurrido algo?_

_-No exactamente… pero no quiero que ocurra –añadió el rubio serio-. Hemos estado haciendo turnos de vigilancia en nuestro cuarto y hemos tenido que realizar varios hechizos de firmeza sobre la puerta y otro de repele hechizos alrededor del cuarto, por no mencionar las miradas que hemos fingido ignorar –añadió._

_-Ya veo…_

_-No, no ves –le interrumpió Draco-. Severus, con todos los respetos, no podemos seguir en la sala de Slytherin. Sobre todo Pansy._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Draco?_

_-Que nosotros estamos juntos en la msma habitación y cuidamos los unos de los otros –contestó Draco aunque Snape leyó entre líneas un claro "me cuidan" -, pero Pansy está sola en una habitación con cuatro Slytherins más que no dudarán en atacarla en cualquier momento y yo no estoy dispuesto a permitir que a ella le pase nada y tampoco a mí._

_-¿Cómo podría afectarte a ti algo que le pase a…_

_-Si le pasa algo a Pansy, Blaise me mata –dijo sencillamente sin perder su humor ácido._

_-Entiendo… Tienes mi palabra Draco, intentaré hacer algo para solucionarlo._

_-No lo intentes, Severus, hazlo –le citó las palabras que aquel hombre siempre le dedicaba a él._

_El profesor de pociones sonrió con un gesto cansado._

_-Formáis un grupo bastante variopinto –le dijo sarcástico rodando los ojos._

_Draco le sonrió._

_-Pero seguimos siendo la cúpula de Slytherin, le pese a quien le pese._

_-Sé que seguramente no hace falta que lo diga Draco, es más, si alguien pregunta por esta conversación, aseguraré mil y una vez que no ha existido, pero… sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, ¿verdad?_

_Draco le sonrió._

_-Tienes razón, no hacía falta que lo dijeras._

_(fin flashback)_

Y él le iba a ayudar. No por ser un Slytherin. No por ser un Malfoy. No por ser el hijo de Lucius. No por ser su ahijado. Le iba a ayudar por ser Draco. Sólo y simplemente Draco.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jugueteó con la pluma golpeándola contra la mesa de forma suave, ajeno a los comentarios que habían a su alrededor y bostezando ligeramente. No había dormido demasiado.

Escuchó a Hermione protestar por algo mientras regañaba a Ron que abrió la boca dispuesto a empezar una nueva discusión y dentro de él, Harry se alegró de que ellos dos continuaran como siempre.

Aunque bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían… como el hecho de estar sentados de aquella forma; Gryffindor a un lado, Slytherins al otro. Sonrió a Neville cuando éste, sentado a su lado se disculpó torpemente porque Trevor había saltado hacia el pupitre de Harry y luego sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Malfoy que parecía bastante entretenido en una charla con Zabinni. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba al rubio? Ni siquiera había intentado atacarle verbalmente.

_(flashback)_

_Harry rodó los ojos. Hermione volvió a mirarle otra vez. Harry carraspeó y giró a la izquierda con Ron y Hermione a su lado, delante de ellos, Neville, Ginny y Luna hablaban animadamente. Ron le dio un suave codazo a Hermione que fulminó al pelirrojo con su mirada mientras resoplaba por debajo de la nariz. Harry rodó los ojos otra vez._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó hastiado del comportamiento de sus amigos._

_-¿Qué? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo los otros dos._

_-¿Qué diablos os pasa? –preguntó malhumorado._

_Ron y Hermione se miraron. Harry nunca maldecía. No al menos dirigiéndose a ellos._

_-¿Estás bien Harry? –tanteó Hermione en un gesto nervioso._

_-No, no lo estoy. Llevo demasiado tiempo aguantando miradas, burlas y comentarios estúpidos para aguantar más, así que sea lo que sea que Ron quiere que me preguntes, Hermione, hazlo de una vez ¿quieres? –dijo deteniéndose en medio del pasillo-, así podrás gritarme, Ron podrá hacer aspavientos con los brazos, yo podré decir que todo está bien y con un poco de suerte, quizá y sólo quizá lleguemos a tiempo a la clase de Magia Elemental que tenemos en diez minutos._

_-Hechizos no verbales –se limitó a decir la castaña. Harry miró a Ron que le sonrió de forma culpable y Harry se limitó a reanudar sus pasos, Neville y las chicas lo suficientemente lejos de ellos._

_-¿Qué pasa con los hechizos no verbales?_

_-¿Desde cuándo puedes hacerlos? –empezó a preguntar ella-. ¿Quién te ha enseñado? ¿Sabe Dumbledore que eres capaz de hacer ese tipo de magia y…_

_-Me ha enseñado Ann con ayuda de Dani y Remus –dijo Harry no estando dispuesto a decir mucho más-. Y no, Dumbledore no sabe nada y no va a saber nada._

_Ron miró a Hermione con una mirada que significaba claramente un "te lo dije" que hizo que ella volviera a intentarlo._

_-Quizá si se lo cuentas al director Dumbledore, te ponga en clases avanzadas o…_

_-Nadie va a decir nada a Dumbledore –la cortó Harry-. No quiero tener nada que ver con Dumbledore, ¿entendido? Sois mis amigos pero no dejaré que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer –miró a Hermione de forma significativa-. ¿Queda claro?_

_Detuvo sus pasos frente a la puerta donde se impartiría la clase de Magia Elemental, consciente de las miradas que se lanzan entre sí Ron y Hermione e ignorando las miradas que ambos le lanzan a él. Malfoy estaba al otro lado del pasillo, llegando a la puerta igual que ellos, acompañado de Parkinson, Zabinni y Crabbe y Goyle._

_Harry frunció el ceño. Si el primer día de clases Malfoy tenía ganas de discutir, se iba a topar con una pared de acero._

_Para sorpresa de Harry, Malfoy se dedicó a mirarle y luego desvió su mirada hacia el hombro derecho del chico, sonriendo de forma burlona a Ron y de forma sincera a Hermione. _

_-Potter… -lo saludó._

_-Malfoy –contestó él a su saludo aún algo reticente._

_Draco sonrió complacido y después de darle otra mirada a Hermione acompañada de una sonrisa seductora, más por costumbre de hacerlo ante todas las chicas que por otra cosa, dirigió al grupo de Slytherin hacia el interior de la clase._

_Harry miró a sus amigos enarcando ambas cejas._

_-De acuerdo, ¿a qué ha venido ese comportamiento por parte de Malfoy?_

_Ron se encogió de hombros, Hermione rodó los ojos._

_-Quizá esté madurando, Harry –le contestó entrando en la clase._

_Harry miró a Ron pidiéndole una explicación real._

_-¿Dumbledore no te lo ha contado? –preguntó Ron de forma inocente-. No sé como los Malfoy han conseguido que Dumbledore crea que son inocentes –dijo con cierta burla entrando en clase detrás de Hermione. Harry arrugó el ceño pero no dijo nada-. Deberías hablar con el director –se encogió de hombros Ron con naturalidad._

_Harry rodó los ojos. Iba a tener que hablar con sus amigos pronto y ponerles las cosas claras. No quería tener nada que ver con Dumbledore._

_(fin flashback)_

Frunció el ceño. Pero terminaría hablando con él para saber qué estaba pasando. La voz de Ann lo despertó de sus pensamientos y sonrió casi sin darse cuenta cuando la vio entrar y cerrar la puerta con suavidad para no sobresaltar a nadie, todo lo contrario de Snape.

Sonrió con cierta malicia y diversión. Estaba deseando tener pociones para que el profesor que siempre le decía que era un inútil tuviera que tragarse sus palabras.

-Buenos días chicos, lamento el retraso –se disculpó Ann recibiendo un "buenos días, profesora Seever" por parte de los alumnos-. Bien, soy la profesora Seever como parece que todos sabéis y os doy la bienvenida a la clase de Magia Elemental –dijo moviendo su varita y haciendo que en el aire flotasen las letras que parecían contener agua-. En esta clase vamos a aprender a dominar los cuatro elementos que componen la magia, los utilizaremos para poder realizar hechizos, conjuros y protecciones –sonrió-. Y también averiguaremos qué elemento le pertenece a cada uno –miró a Harry que le sonreía burlón-, elemento o elementos –rectificó-. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso de los elementos? –preguntó Nott alzando la mano.

-Hay cuatro elementos, la tierra, el agua, el aire y el fuego. Todo lo que nos rodea está compuesto por estos elementos o por la combinación de estos –explicó la mujer-. También la magia. Los magos y brujas estamos ligados a los elementos hasta el punto que nuestras auras están conectadas directamente con alguno de estos elementos. ¿Sí, señorita Patil?

-¿Ese es el motivo por el que algunos somos buenos en adivinación, otros en defensa, otros en pociones… -dejo la pregunta en el aire.

-Sí, está relacionado directamente –sonrió Ann-. Buena observación –alabó a la chica Gryffindor- ¿Señor Zabinni?

-¿Qué elementos se relacionan con qué habilidades? –preguntó el chico.

-Bueno… eso es algo difícil de determinar. Se sabe por ejemplo que la capacidad de preparar pociones está ligada a la naturaleza y al control que la tierra ejerce sobre uno mismo, así como la habilidad para volar depende del aire o la capacidad de realizar los hechizos y contrahechizos de defensa contra las artes oscuras tiene que ver con el fuego. Pero la mayoría de las habilidades que poseeis para hacer esas cosas dependen de un tanto por ciento de varios elementos.

-Pero ¿siempre domina uno, cierto? –preguntó Dean.

-Sí, señor Thomas. Desgraciadamente, no todos los magos y brujas consiguen averiguar cual es su elemento –añadió con una sonrisa algo triste al recordar a cierta persona-. Pero eso no es ningún impedimento para que esa persona se convierta en un excelente mago.

Harry la miró. Por unos instantes se había quedado pensando en otra cosa, en otra persona y él estaba prácticamente seguro de saber en quién.

-¿Alguna pregunta más? –nadie dijo nada-. Bien, en ese caso… -movió su varita de forma elegante y varios objetos aparecieron en los pupitres.

Copas de cristal, muñecos de peluche, vasos de plástico, figuras de porcelana y pelotas de gomas eran los objetos más habituales.

-Quiero que miréis vuestros objetos atentamente e imaginéis cómo podríais cambiarlos utilizando algún elemento. Si podéis imaginarlo con más de un elemento mucho mejor –añadió con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Cómo quiere que… -empezó a protestar Donovan.

-Es fácil, señor Laster –Ann caminó hacia el lugar del Slytherin y miró la pelota de plástico que había sobre su escritorio. Arrugó el ceño y se concentró ligeramente mientras movía su varita en una especie de espiral sobre el objeto en cuestión.

La pelota se transformó ante los ojos de los chicos en una pequeña llama anaranjada que flotaba en el aire y con un sencillo y simple movimiento de muñeca, la llama se convirtió en una flor del mismo color amarillo que la pelota había tenido en su origen, un movimiento más y una fina capa de hielo cubrió la flor, haciendo que esta se desvaneciese quedando sólo un bloque de frío hielo.

-Wow –fue todo lo que Crabbe, sentado detrás de Laster consiguió decir.

-Primero imaginad en qué pueden convertirse esos objetos –dijo devolviendo la pelota a su estado natural-, y después os enseñaré los movimientos correctos. Podéis hacerlo por parejas si queréis –añadió al verles tan entusiasmados.

Harry miró la copa de cristal que tenía delante y enarcó una ceja en dirección a Ann que le sonrió. Era un cristal opaco, casi blanco y Harry imaginó por unos segundos que podía convertirse en una pequeña nube de algodón pura y limpia. Sonrió al ver a Ron intentar convertir su vaso de plástico en lo que parecía ser un intento de árbol en miniatura mientras que Hermione rodaba los ojos intentando explicarle que algo de plástico no podría convertirse en árbol por muy pequeño que este fuera.

El dragón de peluche de Parkinson lanzaba pequeñas llamas de fuego y Malfoy, detrás de ella estaba intentando, según los movimientos que acababa de enseñarle Annie, que su vaso de plástico se convirtiera en una nube negra para que derramara agua sobre el dragón de la Slytherin. Todo esto, por supuesto, sin mostrar el más débil signo de interés sino más bien, todo lo contrario.

Un pinchazo le atravesó la cicatriz y Harry arrugó el ceño mientras elevaba sus escudos mentales de forma instintiva. Pero había algo distinto. No era un dolor fuerte, era más bien, un cosquilleo… como si algo estuviera intentando ponerse en contacto con él. Voldemort no actuaba de aquel modo. Voldemort le hacía daño. Su toque no era tan leve ni sutil. Algo andaba mal.

Intentó que aquello no le impidiese hacer que su nube volara suavemente sobre el pupitre.

El dolor de la cicatriz se intensificó lanzándole una corriente eléctrica de advertencia a su cerebro. Harry ahogó un gemido y movió la varita con demasiada fuerza en un gesto muy brusco y vasto. La nube trastabilló un poco pero siguió flotando al compás de una corriente de aire ante la mirada atenta de Neville y de Hermione que había logrado transformar su peluche en una mariposa de hielo.

Ónix. Ónix estaba nervioso y le estaba contagiando su estado de ánimo. Estaba alterado, como si alguien hubiera intentado atacarle. Cómo si pudiera notar algo que Harry no sabía, no notaba, no entendía.

El grito del ave llegó a sus oídos como si estuviera a su lado y esta vez, el giro de muñeca de Harry fue demasiado brusco. La nube desapareció para desgracia de Neville que estaba disfrutando bastante y la copa de cristal cayó al suelo haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre él.

-¿Qué pasa Potter? –preguntó Malfoy divertido-. ¿Tu copa se convirtió en un dementor?

Algunos Slytherins rieron la gracia. Pero Harry ni siquiera tuvo ánimos para responderle. La cicatriz le ardía como si un hierro candente estuviera dentro de su piel. Escocía y picaba y dolía. Y el grito de Ónix seguía dentro de su cabeza.

Soltó su varita sobre la mesa mientras era consciente de que Ann empezaba a caminar hacia él, se llevó una mano a la cicatriz y apretó piel contra piel intentando mitigar el dolor. Emitió una leve muestra de su magia interna y un destello blanco salió de su mano para rodear su cicatriz, oculta bajo el cabello, de forma que nadie pudo ver aquella luz.

Ónix dejó de gritar y la sensación de tranquilidad regresó a su cabeza, a su cerebro y a todo su cuerpo. Suspiró aliviado.

-¿Harry? –preguntó Ann llegando junto a él.

El adolescente le dedicó una mirada suave y confusa mientras negaba con la cabeza y se llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz masajeándolo levemente.

-Estoy bien –aseguró.

-Bien… ¿estás seguro?

-Sí. Ónix se puso nervioso por algo… lo siento –se disculpó moviendo su varita y haciendo que la copa de cristal quedara perfecta de nuevo.

-No pasa nada –le aseguró la mujer reprimiendo la caricia que iba a hacerle en la mejilla como era costumbre, consciente de que estaban en una clase y Harry no querría llamar la atención de aquella manera-. ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

-No, de verdad Ann, estoy bien –le aseguró.

-De acuerdo –concedió la mujer asintiendo.

-Bien… -asintió Harry.

Pero lo cierto era que la cicatriz le dolía más que nunca.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Continuará**


	12. Temperamento

**Hola a todo el mundo!!! Que tal?? Bueno, no voy a dar muchas explicaciones porque ahora mismo no dispongo de tiempo, sólo quiero agradecer a todos los que seguís leyéndome vuestra paciencia, por asuntos personales no he podido subir el capitulo antes, y es un alivio saber que aún seguís leyéndome tarde lo que tarde.**

**Espero que el capitulo sea de vuestro agrado y prometo dar las gracias a todos los que me habeis dejado reviews en el proximo capitulo, ok?**

**Un besito, nos vemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 11. Temperamento

Dumbledore miró a Fawkes fijamente y el ave, en lugar de devolverle la mirada, se limitó a desviar sus ojos dorados hacia la ventana, en un acto reflejo de no desear que la mente de su amo y amigo después de tantos años entrara en la suya.

-¿Qué ocurre Fawkes? –le preguntó Albus-. ¿Tú también piensas que me he equivocado?

Por toda respuesta, Fawkes le miró fijamente. Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo quizá para no saber lo que el uno pensaba del otro en cualquier momento. Dumbledore lo sabía; la única razón por la que Fawkes aún seguía allí era por el lazo que unía a fénix y a mago, un lazo irrompible. Era cierto lo que Danielle había dicho, los fénix veían dentro de los corazones y se alejaba de aquellos seres humanos que buscaban la ambición, pero se había equivocado en una cosa, o simplemente no había pensado en ella: cuando el lazo entre fénix y mago se establece y la ambición llega al mago después de esa conexión, el ave queda atrapada y destinada a ese mago hasta que éste muere. Dumbledore conocía a su animal lo suficiente para saber que si en aquellos momentos Fawkes estaba con él era por ese lazo que le obligaba a permanecer a su lado y no porque de verdad quisiera estarlo.

Fawkes abrió sus alas y miró a Dumbledore de forma amenazadora. Dumbledore sonrió cansado y le indicó que saliera fuera. Cuando el animal salió del despacho del director, el hombre se sentó en su gran butacón, cruzó las manos sobre su estómago y entrelazó los largos dedos huesudos sobre la túnica azul brillante con diminutos bordados de pegados y acromántulas.

Sabía por qué Fawkes estaba furioso con él, después de todo, la presencia de un furioso Ónix aún estaba presente en la mente de los dos, tanto en la del mago como en la del fénix. Había sentido miedo. Teía que admitirlo. Cuando aquel animal había aparecido en medio de su despacho envuelto en la columna de humo negro, con los ojos ennegrecidos, las plumas brillando del mismo color negro, las alas majestuosas desplegadas y el pico abierto en posición de ataque, Dumbledore había sentido todo el poder y la magia de aquel ave, más que sentirlas, había sido capaz de casi palparlas; jamás había sentido una magia tan poderosa… salvo quizá en aquella ocasión en la que había estado tan cerca del máximo poder y lo había perdido…

No había tenido ni siquiera tiempo para pensar ni para reaccionar; había notado los ojos de Ónix penetrar sin ninguna dificultad en su mente, atravesando sus barreras de protección como si se tratasen simples muros de mantequilla y humo; sin ningún problema, sin ningún impedimento había notado como el animal le atravesaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma y cuando se sintió satisfecho de curiosidad, sólo entonces, salió de él, con el mismo aire majestuoso que parecía acompañarle siempre. Albus le había mirado fijamente; ningún ave, ningún animal, por muy mágico que fuera, podía penetrar en la mente de un mago… Eso le había llevado a pensar en algunas cosas que aún no estaba seguro de si eran buenas o malas, pero lo que estaba seguro era que no le gustaba, en absoluto.

El delgado brazo derecho de Albus empezó a palpitarle levemente. Albus rodó los ojos mientras la pregunta de "¿Y ahora qué?" se hacía presente en su cabeza. Respiró profundamente antes de bajar las barreras hasta un cierto límite que le permitiera la cordura y la protección adecuada, y luego, habló al vacío del despacho, casi como si pudiera ver en la nada la figura de la persona, si es que podía considerarse persona todavía, que quería hablar con él.

-Hola Tom… Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, ¿qué es lo que quieres? -recalcó su nombre muggle sabiendo lo mucho que él lo odiaba.

-Dumbledore… sabes que odio mi nombre muggle –sonó la voz despreciativa en medio de un siseo.

-Yo te conocí como Tom, y Tom seguirás siendo para mí siempre. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Creía que no volverías a utilizar esta conexión para comunicarte conmigo…

-Olvidaba que esta marca no fue mi varita quien la hizo –su voz sonó amargada.

-Olvidas más que eso. Olvidas que yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes, Tom.

-Y tú olvidas que aprendí también lo que no quisiste enseñarme Albus –le contestó con el mismo tono de desprecio con el que le había hablado en un principio-. Dime, ¿pudiste convencer a Potter también para dejarle una marca de las tuyas? –sonrió desde su habitación cuando Albus no contestó-. No, supongo que no pudiste hacerlo… Potter es más listo de lo que pensabas ¿verdad? Aunque sinceramente, no creo que intentar borrar los recuerdos del chico fuera una gran ayuda…

-¿Recuerdas lo que siempre quisiste controlar y nunca pudiste? –preguntó el anciano mago ignorando las palabras de Voldemort. Casi podría jugar que había escuchado a Voldemort tensarse y maldecir. Decidió insistir un poco más-. Lo he sentido, Tom. Su presencia, su magia, su poder… protege a Harry del mismo modo en que tú quisiste que te protegiera a ti. ¿Es eso lo que buscas? –preguntó-. ¿El poder de Merlín?

La risa macabra de Voldemort se adentró en cada poro de Dumbledore, como si pudiera verlo delante de él, como si pudiera sentirlo allí, frente a su mesa, en su despacho, con aquella postura majestuosa de mago oscuro impasible.

-Ese poder es el que tú buscas Albus, no me compares contigo… Me echaste y me condenaste a ser como ahora soy cuando me negué a ayudarte… Yo nunca he buscado el poder de Merlín –le explicó como si Albus acaba de decir la mayor estupidez del mundo.

-¿Y qué buscas tú, Tom?

-La inmortalidad eterna –contestó el hombre-. Volveremos a vernos, Albus… quizá para Halloween… Sería perfecto, ¿no te parece?

Dumbledore se sobreencogió. No podía hablar en serio. No podía ser que Tom hubiese descubierto el secreto de… Era imposible… Aquello sólo era un mito… Nadie sabía nada real de aquello… ¿no?

La presencia de Voldemort se desvaneció en el aire del mismo modo silencioso en que había aparecido en la mente de Dumbledore y una vez más el aciano mago se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta aquel punto. Una vez más se encontró sin tener respuesta alguna.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Había tomado la costumbre de juguetear con aquella pequeña snitch, del mismo modo en que su padre lo había hecho durante años, con la única diferencia de que Harry sólo lo hacía cuando estaba solo, sin ganas de pavonearse, sin querer ser el centro de atención, sin querer que todos los ojos se fijasen en él. Suspiró cuando el suave aleteo le hizo cosquillas en la palma de la mano y volvió a abrir su puño para dejarla volar un poco más antes de volver a querer atraparla.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Ron y Hermione entraron; el primero enfadado, la segunda confusa. Harry suspiró. Sabía que le debía una explicación a su amigo, después de todo, no sólo había rechazado el puesto de capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, sino que también había anunciado que renunciaba al Quiddich aquel año.

-Habéis tardado más de lo que imaginaba –bromeó Harry en un intento por aligerar la tensión del momento-. Llevo aquí arriba cerca de tres minutos.

-Sí, bueno, tuvimos que sofocar un pequeño motín ahí abajo –le gruñó Ron plantándose frente a la cama donde su amigo estaba tumbado, cruzándose de brazos y fulminándole con la mirada-. Ya sabes, no ha sentado demasiado bien que abandones a Gryffindor.

Harry le miró y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules de Ron con tanta intensidad que Ron se sintió avergonzado, ligeramente, de su acusación pero no por ello dejó de mirarle de forma furiosa.

-Yo nunca he abandonado a Gryffindor, Ron. Y no pienso empezar a hacerlo ahora, ¿me entiendes?

-Ron sólo… en realidad, nadie entiende por qué has anunciado que no vas a entrar en el equipo, Harry…-le defendió Hermione.

-¿Y habéis subido a pedir una explicación? –preguntó Harry.

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer, ¿no te parece? –dijo Ron ligeramente enfadado.

-A veces una explicación no es suficiente, Ron –le contestó Harry atrapando la snitch una vez más antes de soltarla otra vez-. Pero si quieres una explicación…Tengo más cosas en la cabeza que el quiddich en estos momentos. Y no, Hermione, no estoy pensando en dejarlo para dedicarme a estudiar veinticuatro horas diarias –ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿Me has oído?

-¿Y quién no? –bromeó él-. Te agradezco que me defiendas, pero la próxima vez no grites tanto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Es que Parvati a veces me saca de mis casillas –se disculpó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Harry simplemente sonrió.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es eso tan importante –ironizó Ron-, que dejas a tu equipo por ello?

-Lo siento Ron, pero no se puede saber. Es algo que sólo me concierne a mí.

Le había costado trabajo decir aquellas palabras, casi tanto o incluso más que cuando había tomado la decisión de mantener en secreto su nueva situación. Pese a que Ann le había aconsejado que se lo contara a alguien porque tarde o temprano necesitaría contárselo a alguien, él había preferido no hacerlo. Había tenido que soportar durante años que le miraran por ser el "elegido de Voldemort", había aguantado que creyeran que era su heredero en segundo, las miradas cuando los dementores habían aparecido en Hogwarts, las burlas y miradas de compasión cuando creían que estaba loco por decir que Voldemort seguía vivo, las miradas de culpabilidad por lo ocurrido en cuarto curso… Estaba cansado… No quería seguir siendo el blanco de las miradas de nadie, no lo merecía, estaba harto de aquello. No iba a decirles a sus amigos que seguramente en la próxima noche de Halloween, toda la magia ancestral se reuniría en él para pasar a formar parte de su propia magia donde lo oscuro y la luz se unían. No iba a dejar que volvieran a mirarle como si estuviera loco y mucho menos, con pena y compasión. No la necesitaba. Ya no.

-No puedo deciros nada chicos, pero si alguna vez he necesitado que confiarais en mí, es ahora –les pidió muy serio mirando a Hermione y a Ron alternativamente-. Tenéis que confiar en mí.

-No sé qué te ha pasado Harry… Y no lo sé porque tú no nos lo cuentas –añadió con cierto tono de "tú tienes la culpa"-. Pero no puedo confiar en alguien que no es sincero conmigo.

-En cuarto fui sincero cuando te dije que yo no había introducido mi nombre en el cáliz y no me creíste Ron, ¿por qué habría de ser sincero contigo si vas a creer lo que quieras creer? –preguntó Harry en tono brusco.

-Harry… -la voz de Hermione sonó sorprendida, pero no dijo nada más. Ron le miró y el moreno suspiró profundamente.

-Ron, eres como mi hermano, tú lo sabes –le dijo Harry muy serio-. Pero incluso entre los hermanos hay cosas que no se pueden contar –añadió al ver que el pelirrojo volvía a abrir la boca-. Créeme, seríais los primeros en saberlo si pudiera contárselo a alguien.

-Pues seguro que Remus y las profesoras de Magia Elemental y Alquimia lo saben ¿verdad?

Harry le miró de forma fría y Ron tragó saliva con dificultad. Se acababa de meter en un terreno peligroso y ambos lo sabían. Harry nunca había tenido una familia, al menos no una de verdad, una que se preocupara por él como los Weasley's se habían arropado los unos a los otros desde que Ron tenía uso de razón. Remus era todo lo que Harry tenía que le ligara al pasado de sus padres, Remus Lupin y ahora también Danielle y Ann como ambas habían insistido en que las llamaran al menos cuando estuvieran fuera de clases.

-Ann es mi madrina y a Remus y Danielle no les guardaré ningún secreto nunca.

-En primero… -se aventuró a decir Hermioe-… en primero nos confiaste tu vida Harry… ¿recuerdas? El tablero de la profesora McGonagall y las pociones del profesor Snape…

-Y os volvería a confiar mi vida Hermione, pero a ellos les confío mi alma –le contestó el adolescente sin apartar los ojos de Ron-. Debéis de entender que ahora no puedo contaros qué…

-¡Estupendo Harry! –espetó Ron-¡No nos digas nadas! ¿Sabes qué? Quizá es mejor que dejes de hablarnos. ¿Es por el libro? –Harry frunció el ceño-. ¿Estás enfadado porque no te hablamos del libro desde un primer momento?

-¡Claro que no! –le contestó Harry.

-¡Ron! –le reclamó la mujer.

-¡Porque si no lo hicimos fue porque teníamos miedo de que hicieras cualquier estupidez para traer a Sirius de vuelta! –gritó el pelirrojo.

Harry que había abierto la boca para hablar, la cerró y sus ojos verdes centellearon a la luz de las velas sujetadas a las paredes, mientras miraba a su amigo por encima de los hombros de Hermione que se había colocado sin darse cuenta seguramente, más por reacción y costumbre que por otra cosa, entre ambos chicos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó demasiado calmado.

-¡Ya me has oído! –le gritó Ron-. Los dos –se señaló a sí mismo y a Hermione de forma alternativa- pensamos lo mismo: si Vold… si él te diese el poder necesario para traer de vuelta a Sirius del velo, te unirías a él sin pensarlo, ¡por eso no te dijimos nada del libro de forma inmediata, teníamos miedo!

-¿De mí? –Harry parecía más dolido que confuso y por unos segundos a Hermione le pareció que sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y luz propia-. ¿Creíais que iba a convertirme en otro Lord Oscuro? Ojalá estuviera muerto Ron… -los ojos de Ron le miraron con sorpresa y Hermione ahogó un gemido-… Ojalá hubiera muerto aquel Halloween, junto a mis padres, porque eso significaría que hubiera tenido una vida corta pero normal… una vida en la que no me habían juzgado, subestimado, utilizado, engañado, mentido, odiado, humillado y traicionado… ¿Quieres saber por qué confiaría mi alma a Dani, Remus y Ann? –Ron no estaba seguro de si quería saberlo, pero asintió firmemente-. Porque pese a conocerlos desde hace poco tiempo, es la única familia que he conocido y sé que siempre estarán ahí… por mucho miedo que tengan de que la magia negra pueda llegar a seducirme.

Harry se giró, dándoles la espalda y suspiró mientras con un movimiento de su varita, un gesto innecesario, la verdad, y sin decir nada, todas sus cosas quedaban recogidas del cuarto, incluyendo los libros desperdigados bajo su cama y las toallas que había dejado en el cuarto de baño.

-No os preocupéis, no tenéis que seguir teniendo miedo de mí. Esta misma noche dormiré en otro sitio –anunció mientras el baúl se cerraba con magia. No quiso evitar una pequeña ostentación-. Ónix… -el ave apareció frente a él y miró de forma altiva a Ron y Hermione-… Avisa a Annie, esta noche necesito hablar con ella… y también te necesitaré a ti…

El ave desapareció tan pronto como había llegado, en el silencio, en la tranquilidad. Ron estaba furioso.

-¿Qué más secretos nos estás ocultando Harry? Antes no eras así…

-¿Antes de darme cuenta de que nadie me conoce realmente? –inquirió Harry sin alterarse-. ¿Antes de que Dumbledore intentara borrar los recuerdos de Sirius? Tienes razón, antes no era así… -les miró a ambos-. Antes de este verano erais mis amigos y os apreciaba como tal… la pregunta es si ahora también seréis amigos del nuevo Harry… Sin preguntas, con la suficiente confianza para saber que cuando no os digo algo es porque no puedo, no porque no quiera…Que tengáis un buen día, chicos –se despidió simplemente.

Ron y Hermione no supieron como actuar. Pero por primera vez en la vida desde que conocían a Harry se dieron cuenta de que sin él era como si faltara una parte de ellos mismos. Y ese sentimiento no era algo que les gustara.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Parece que los leoncitos están alterados hoy –comentó divertido Goyle mientras tomaba su habitual lugar en la mesa junto a Draco-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿No os habéis enterado? –preguntó Pansy sirviéndose una porción más de tortitas con nata.

-No, pero seguro que tú sí. ¿Estás segura de que puedes comer eso Pansy? Luego te pasarás dos días quejándote de haber comido más calorías de las que tu cuerpo necesita… -dijo Nott defendiéndose después de la mirada de la chica.

-Me puedo permitir el lujo de comer lo que quiera, Theo –le contestó divertida-. Se llama poción anticalórica –se encogió de hombros-, un buen invento, la verdad.

Greg rodó los ojos y Blaise se limitó a sonreír.

-Bueno, ¿nos vas a contar qué ha pasado con los leones? –preguntó el rubio sin perder la sonrisa-. Espero que sea un buen chisme.

-Lo es –aseguró Pansy-. Ayudará a Slytherin –sus ojos brillaron-. Harry Potter ha anunciado que este año no participará en el quiddich.

Theo se atragantó con el zumo de calabaza, Blaise dejó a medio camino el tenedor que iba hacia el plato con la intención de tomar un poco de huevos revueltos, Greg detuvo su cuchara llena de cereales de avena y Vincent parpadeó mientras masticaba más lentamente de lo normal el bocado que tenía en la boca. Draco miró a Pansy fijamente sin mover un solo músculo.

-Bromeas –afirmó deseando que fuera cierto.

-No, no bromeo. Se sabe que Granger y Weasley tuvieron que sofocar una pequeña rebelión que pedía explicaciones y la cabeza de Potter después del anuncio –insistió Pansy golpeando a Theo en la espalda-. ¿Estás bien?

El chico hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que seguía vivo y Pansy miró de nuevo al rubio. Sabía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Orgullo. Cualquier otra persona estaría dando saltos de alegría, de hecho, los capitanes de Ravenclaw y Hufflelpuff lo estaban celebrando, pero Draco no. Él era un Slytherin y el orgullo era un rasgo primordial. Quizá Potter y él siempre habían mantenido una rivalidad en el campo de quiddich que nadie entendía, y quizá Draco hubiera dicho en numerosas ocasiones que deseaba que Potter dejase el quiddich para tener él una posibilidad de ganar el torneo al menos una sola vez, pero Draco no quería ganar así. Quería ganarle a Potter jugando, no porque él se retirara. No quería eso.

Sus ojos grises buscaron en la mesa de los leones con rapidez, pero la figura de Potter no estaba en su lugar habitual junto con Weasley y Granger, que por cierto, parecía algo deprimidos. En la mesa de los profesores, Danielle Addams no estaba a la vista y eso hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño.

-Nos vemos en clase de Pociones –les comunicó a los chicos. Cuando Vincent y Greg hicieron un gesto de levantarse, Draco negó suavemente-. No, quedaros aquí chicos, estaré con Severus, prefiero que estéis todos juntos.

-Sí, jefe –bromeó Greg.

Theo sonrió y Blaise rodó los ojos. Draco sonrió de medio lado cuando se alejó de la mesa. Desde que Greg había visto aquel verano a escondidas en casa de Blaise una película de la mafia italiana, había adoptado la manía de llamarle jefe en tono bromista que a Blaise le desesperaba.

Con paso seguro se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza frente a la profesora Sinistra, la única después de Severus y la profesora McGonagall que le daba cierto respeto, se dirigió hacia su padrino, inclinándose levemente sobre la mesa y atrayendo la atención del profesor de pociones.

-Necesito hablar contigo, ahora Severus –dijo Draco utilizando su nombre de pila para recalcarle que quería hablar como ahijado y no como alumno.

Severus asintió. De hecho, ya se esperaba algo así. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta y sin dar ninguna información ni explicación, se levantó de la mesa de los profesores y salió del comedor seguido de Draco; ambos altivos, ambos moviéndose con gestos elegantes y ambos con el ceño fruncido. Dos segundos después, la cúpula de Slytherin abandonaba el comedor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry estaba sentado cerca del lago, sobre una de las enormes piedras planas, las flexionadas ligeramente, los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas, la espalda recta y los ojos cerrados sintiendo la protección de Ónix a su alrededor, como un escudo invisible que sabía perfectamente que nadie sería capaz de atravesar.

Sonrió de forma imperceptible y Hedwig que estaba sobre su hombro, miró en dirección al bosque, ululando con suavidad.

-Lo sé pequeña –le aseguró a su mascota-. Ves a comer algo, ¿de acuerdo? –la lechuza le miró, mostrándose disconforme con la decisión de su dueño y Harry leyó en sus ojos la preocupación-. Estaré bien. Ónix se quedará conmigo un rato ¿está bien? –cuando Hedwig alzó el vuelo, Harry habló en voz alta-. Vamos Danielle, estabas presente cuando me enseñasteis a reconocer auras… sal de ahí –le dijo con una media sonrisa-. No estoy de tan mal humor, ¿sabes?

-Sí, bueno, la última vez que me acerqué a tu padre con esa misma expresión que tú tienes ahora en el rostro, terminé haciéndole una visita a Robert.

Harry vio como Danielle aparecía desde detrás de unos árboles y se acercaba hasta él.

-¿Quién es Robert?

Dani parpadeó ligeramente y luego sonrió con aquella sonrisa llena de franqueza que Harry tanto admiraba, una sonrisa radiante, pura, fresca, limpia y realmente auténtica.

-Robert, ya sabes, el Calamar Gigante –Harry ahogó una carcajada-. Sirius lo bautizó en su primer año –dijo ella muy solemne sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y el brillo divertido en sus ojos-. ¿Hay sitio para otra más?

Harry se movió en la roca y sin ninguna dificultad Danielle se colocó a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto de que las profesoras debamos llevar túnicas largas es una tontería –dijo mientras alzaba la tela hasta las rodillas sin ningún tipo de problemas-. Tengo unas piernas preciosas y debería lucirlas, ¿no te parece?

Harry rió divertido.

-Claro, la próxima reunión con Dumbledore, entre amenaza, juegos de palabras y frases con doble sentido, se lo haré saber –le dijo el adolescente.

Danielle le sonrió.

-Tu madre solía venir aquí cada vez que necesitaba pensar… -vio como Harry asentía-. ¿Te lo ha dicho Remus?

-Durante el tercer curso –afirmó el adolescente-. Quizá es una tontería, pero hace que me sienta más cerca de ella cuando vengo aquí…

-¿Y sobre qué necesitas pensar?

-He discutido con Hermione y Ron… -Danielle no dijo nada. Si Harry se parecía en una milésima parte a su padre, él mismo seguiría hablando cuando lo necesitara, no se equivocó-. Primero fue porque he dejado el equipo de Quiddich, luego porque no quiero contarles nada sobre qué pasó este verano y más tarde porque me dijeron que me tenían miedo…

-¿Miedo de ti? –él asintió-. ¿Por qué?

-El libro –se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad.

-Entiendo… -le miró levemente-. Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pasé mucho tiempo con James y Sirius para saber leer entre líneas –le contestó ella con una media sonrisa de nostalgia.-. Sobre todo con Sirius, ¿sabes que nos llamaban siameses?

-¿En serio?

-Sí, porque siempre íbamos juntos –le dijo ella-. Venga Potter, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa de verdad?

-¿Y si tienen razón? –Danielle le miró-. Estuve a punto de sucumbir ante Voldemort y aceptar su poder para traer a Sirius de vuelta… si no hubiera sido por Ann yo… quizá…

-Pero no lo hiciste Harry, sabes que dentro de ti tienes magia oscura, fruto de la magia que te une con Voldemort y aún así, tu aura es más blanca que oscura. Harry, los demás pueden pensar quién vas a ser, pero ninguno de ellos pueden tener la seguridad de saber en qué te vas a convertir –le aseguró Danielle-. Todos pesaban que Sirius sería un Black y terminó siendo más un Potter que otra cosa –le aseguró con una media sonrisa triste.

-¿Y si la tienen? –insistió el adolescente de nuevo.

-Entonces Voldemort tendrá tres aliados más a parte de ti –le contestó Danielle. Harry le miró-. Hablábamos en serio Harry; no vamos a dejarte solo otra vez. Nunca.

-¿Puedes poner esa promesa por escrito? –preguntó Harry escéptico. Dani le miró-. Es que a veces… a veces me siento perdido, solo, sin saber qué debo hacer, sin saber qué tengo que hacer… y cuando parece que algo bueno va a pasarme, siempre ocurre algo que hace que vuelva a planteármelo todo.

Danielle comprendía el miedo de Harry. Se lo habían prometido muchas veces, se lo habían repetido hasta la saciedad, se lo había dicho de todas las maneras pero comprendía perfectamente que el adolescente siguiera teniendo aquel miedo propio de las personas que nunca se han sentido protegidas y amadas sino todo lo contrario. Una vez más, Danielle acarició con suavidad el cabello de Harry, sintiendo en él, el suave tacto que solía tener el cabello rojo de Lily, y luego le habló tranquilamente.

-Te lo prometo Harry, Sirius no pudo protegerte porque no le dejaron, pero te prometo que nosotros tres cumpliremos nuestra promesa aunque tengamos que ir al mismo infierno para estar a tu lado.

Harry asintió con gravedad.

-Quizá sea una tontería, pero escuchártelo decir hace que me sienta mejor –le confió el adolescente.

Danielle entonces rió suavemente.

-Puedo repetírtelo tantas veces como quieras. Ahora… si no te das prisa llegarás tarde a Pociones con Snivellus –le sonrió. Harry la miró enarcando una ceja y pidiendo una explicación que la mujer resolvió con una suave sonrisa-. Perdón, es la costumbre. No le digas a Annie que le he llamado así…

Esta vez fue Harry quien rió antes de llamar a Ónix.

-Vamos pequeño –le dijo al animal-. A no ser que prefieras dejarme solo, por supuesto.

Danielle sonrió ante la burla bastante clara de Harry y su sonrisa se amplió más cuando el ave miró a su dueño con cierto aire de ofendido como si el que dudara de que quisiera acompañarle fuera algo totalmente fuera de lugar. Harry rió abiertamente-. Sí, lo suponía. Nos vemos en clase Danielle –le dijo a la mujer.

Danielle se quedó unos segundos más a solas en aquel lugar y aunque no hacía demasiado frío, su cuerpo estaba helado. Suspiró y se frotó los brazos con fuerza después de bajarse la túnica de nuevo hasta que la tela le cubrió los tobillos.

-Sirius… te echo tanto de menos…

Sólo el aire recogió su suspiro. En el lago, el Calamar Gigante estiró sus tentáculos y Danielle sonrió cuando las ondas llegaron hasta la superficie del agua. Sí, le echaba terriblemente de menos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miró a su alrededor, la oscuridad de la pequeña habitación sólo era comparable a la oscuridad de su propio corazón. Paredes grises, un viejo armario de color oscuro con poco más que dos pantalones, tres camisas, dos túnicas y dos pares de zapatos desgastados. Una pequeña ventana alta y estrecha con barrotes a través de la cual veía pasar los zapatos de la gente por el callejón al que aquel cuarto oculto de la casa daba que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna cuando era de noche y los estrechos rayos de sol cuando era de día.

Luna. Miró el pequeño calendario que colgaba de un gancho tras la puerta y se acercó lo suficiente para ver. Cuando levantó la mano para señalar el día en el que estaba, el brillo del sol iluminó la mano falsa que tenía por la suya propia y sintió el peso de la misma en todo su pequeño cuerpo. La uña de acero señaló el día en el calendario. Aquella noche sería luna nueva.

Suspiró como si llevara un gran peso en el cuerpo. Tenía la vaga esperanza que el calendario estuviera equivocado aunque sabía perfectamente que era imposible que estuviera equivocado. Había pasado muchos años haciendo calendarios lunares para no haber aprendido a hacerlo. Odiaba la luna nueva. Siempre le recordaba los días felices en Hogwarts mientras esperaba la llegada de la luna llena para poder ser Colagusano en lugar de simplemente Peter Pettigrew.

Cualquier otra persona hubiera estado feliz de recordar aquellos días pero él no, a él le dolía demasiado recordarlos porque le hacía darse cuenta de todo lo que había perdido, de todo aquello a lo que había renunciado.

Se repetía a sí mismo que lo había hecho por Emily y en eso era e lo único que no se sentía culpable, por lo demás, sentía que toda su vida había sido un fracaso. Vivir sin Emily y con el recuerdo presente de la muerte de sus amigos…Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Sirius aquella noche de Halloween en el callejón antes de que en un acto cobarde se cortara el dedo de la mano y saliera huyendo justo pasando entre los pies de uno de los aurors que detuvieron a Sirius segundos más tarde.

_(flashback)_

_Siempre le había tenido respeto. No la clase de respeto que le tenía a James, sino otro, diferente, extraño. Sirius siempre le había protegido de los que abusaban de él, siempre discutía con James para parar el enfado del castaño y que de esa manera cuando James se enfadara con él, los gritos fueran menores. Siempre había visto a los chicos más grandes que Sirius apartarse del pasillo para que él pasara porque Sirius Black sabía como amenazar; una mirada suya y toda la frialdad de la familia Black se concentraba en cada partícula de sus ojos. _

_Por eso, cuando se vio cercado en aquel callejón y escuchó la voz de Sirius, se giró sobresaltado._

_-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Peter?_

_No había enfado en su voz. Sólo tristeza, decepción, extrañeza. Llevaba la camisa manchada de hollín y cenizas, el cabello sucio y la varita en una de las manos, la diestra, como siempre. Peter supo enseguida que había ido a casa de James y que si había ido a buscarlo, sabía que él había sido quien había delatado el escondite de los Potter._

_-¡James confiaba en ti, maldita sea! –le gritó Sirius-. ¡Les has matado! ¡A James! ¡A Lily! ¿Qué pasará ahora con el pequeño Harry? _

_En sus palabras había dolor, un dolor profundo. Pero Peter no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. No sabía qué decirle, no sabía qué contestarle. No podía decirle la verdad, no podía explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo lejos de allí, en una mazmorra, a manos de Lucius Malfoy. No podía explicarle que lo había hecho por su vida, por la vida de Emily. _

_-Lo siento…_

_Y era verdad… Eso era todo lo que podía decir. Lo sentía. Sentía haberles traicionado. Sentía haber causado la muerte de James y Lily. Sentía ser tan cobarde. Sentía ser tan idiota para haberse prestado a hacer aquello. Lo sentía. Eso era lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos._

_-¿Por qué no me matas a mí también, Peter? –preguntó abriendo los brazos-. Vamos… un Avada… rápido y fácil… seguro que tus nuevos amigos te han enseñado a hacerlo ¿verdad, Peter?_

_-Sirius…_

_-Mátame a mí también Peter… Vamos… Hazlo…_

_-Sirius… los aurors… llegarán en cualquier momento… -aseguró mirando a ambas partes del callejón._

_La comprensión llegó a la cabeza de Sirius._

_-Vas a hacerles creer que he sido yo… Claro… Todo me apunta a mi… Todo… ¡Joder, Peter! –le gritó -¿Qué diablos has hecho?_

_-Lo siento Sirius… de verdad… lo sient…_

_Pero Sirius no quería escuchar nada más._

_-Una vez fuiste un merodeador Peter… ¿cuánto hace que dejaste de serlo?_

_-¡Ahí está! _

_La voz del auror los alertó. Peter miró con tristeza a Sirius, sus palabras bien presentes en su cabeza y sin poder rebatirlas porque sabía que eran bien ciertas. Un segundo después Peter adoptó su forma animaga y huyó por las calles de Londres. El grito de Sirius resonó a kilómetros._

_-¡Acabaré contigo, Colagusano!_

_(fin flashback)_

Por mucho tiempo que pasara, siempre lo iba a recordar. ¿Cuándo dejó de serlo? Seguramente nunca lo sabría a ciencia cierta pero lo que sí sabía era que esa era una condena que sabía que arrastraría siempre, incluso más allá de la muerte y ni siquiera ésta era algo que pudiera desear porque le había prometido a ella vivir, vivir por los dos.

Bajo la almohada de la pequeña cama, la fotografía de ocho chicos sonriendo era lo único que le recordaba a Peter que sus días felices no habían sido una mentira. La sonrisa más hermosa de todas para él, la de Emily, su dulce y fría Emi.

La marca en su brazo volvió a arder y una vez más, arrastrando el peso de la cadena de invisible acero que lo encadenaba de por vida a la tierra, tomó su túnica negra y ajada y se la colocó sobre la ropa antes de dirigirse a las tortuosas escaleras y desaparecer bajando con lentitud, dispuesto a acudir al llamado de su señor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron maldijo su mala suerte por quinta vez. Después de la pelea con Harry había optado por ir directamente a las cocinas en lugar de al Gran Comedor; a aquellas alturas estaba seguro de que todo el colegio se habría enterado de que Harry no participaría aquel año en el torneo de Quiddich y fracamente no le apetecía demasiado ver como las tres casas, sobre todo y estaba seguro de esto, Slythering, reían y celebraban aquel acontecimiento.

Harry estaba raro. Era lo que había deducido tres tostadas con mermelada y dos pastelillos de crema y fresa después de llegar a la cocina. Sabía hechizos que aún no les habían enseñado y que incluso Hermione desconocía, protegía su baúl con un hechizo, no había hablado en aquel tiempo del verano y se había limitado a participar en las conversaciones con monosílabos como si realmente no le importara lo que ellos estuvieran diciendo… Era como tener a otro Harry distinto en la torre de Gryffindor.

¿Qué diablos le podía haber pasado para que actuara así? Ni Hermione ni él mismo tenían la culpa de que el director se hubiera comportado de aquella manera y en cuanto a lo del libro… Bueno… admitió para sí mismo mientras doblaba la esquina del tercer piso que quizá se habían equivocado en aquello, aunque después de ver el comportamiento frío y distante que Harry parecía tener para todos… no estaba seguro de haberse equivocado del todo… Resopló por lo bajo mientras bajaba las escaleras rogando porque no se movieran en aquel preciso instante. Todo aquello era demasiado confuso.

-¡Supéralo, Smith!

Ron se paró. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia el pasillo que había dejado atrás. ¿Esa voz no era la de su hermana?

Giró sus pasos. Aún tenía tiempo de ir a ver qué pasaba antes de ir a clase de pociones aunque seguro que Hermione lo mataría por llegar con el tiempo justo. Sonrió a medias. Esa sonrisa se borró de sus labios cuando llegó al lugar de donde provenía la voz de Ginny. La chica en cuestión estaba frente a Zacharias Smith, cosa que hizo que Ron frunciera el ceño, tenía las manos cerradas en puños apretados contra las caderas y se erguía en toda su pequeña estatura haciéndole frente a Smith que parecía tan enfadado y furioso como la pelirroja.

Dio un par de pasos antes de que ninguno de los dos le vieran y pudo escuchar parte de la conversación, o mejor dicho, discusión, que parecían tener ambos.

-¡Hemos terminado!

-¡No puedes dejarme! –gritó Smith-.¿Es por ese idiota?

Ron frunció el ceño. ¿Qué idiota? Y otra pregunta más importante aún ¿desde cuándo su hermana salía con Smith y por qué él no sabía nada? Su ceño se acentuó aún más si es que eso era posible.

-¡No! –gritó Ginn. Ron conocía a su hermana lo suficiente para saber que cuando contestaba tan rápido, ese "no" se convertía en un "sí".

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó una tercera voz.

Ron miró desde donde estaba, detrás de la columna. Aquella tercera voz… seria, profunda y suave al mismo tiempo. Su cabeza se hizo una pregunta "¿qué diablos hace Nott ahí?"

-Nada –fue la respuesta de Ginny.

-No puedo creer que me estés dejando por este imbécil…

Nott se giró hacia Ginny, pero ella parecía demasiado enfadada para darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando con una ceja enarcada como si le estuviera pidiendo una explicación.

-¡Te estoy dejando porque eres un idiota, porque crees que eres mi dueño, porque no puedo hacer nada sin que me pidas una explicación y porque estoy harta de que tengas miedo de mis hermanos! –le gritó ella ignorando a Nott por completo-. ¡Que de repente haya apreciado que no todas las serpientes son unas asquerosas no tiene nada que ver!

-Gracias, supongo –se atrevió a decir Nott con su habitual tono neutro y con un divertido brillo en los ojos.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Smith mirando a Nott-. Quédatela –dijo despreciativamente Smith-. A ver cuánto tiempo te dura… Pero ten cuidado, sólo es una put…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la oración. Antes siquiera que Ron que había salido de su lugar llegase hasta ellos empuñando la varita con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de la mano que la sujetaba se habían teñido de un blanco fantasmal, Nott había cerrado su puño y había golpeado el estómago de Smith con fuerza y certeza, haciendo que éste se doblara en dos.

-Deberías vigilar lo que dices –le recomendó Nott mietras el otro intentaba recuperar el aire-. Puede acarrearte ligeros… problemas…

Un hechizo de desarme golpeó a Smith cuando este alargó la mano con la intención de tomar el tobillo de Nott y hacerle caer. Ginny se giró igual que Theodore.

-¿Ron?

-No lo he hecho para ayudar a esta serpiente –se defendió Ron antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada. Nott no dijo nada pero Ginny rodó los ojos-, sino porque él te ha ayudado a ti –contradijo-. Y un mago siempre paga sus deudas –añadió con el orgullo de mago mientras veía como Smith se levantaba desde varios metros y se marchaba por unas de las escaleras que en aquel momento se movían.

-En ese caso soy yo quien tendría que haberle pagado ¿no te parece? –Ginny se cruzó de brazos-. Fue a mí a quien ayudó.

-Exacto, y me gustaría saber por qué –le preguntó indirectamente. Frunció el ceño. Estaban demasiado juntos-. Y tú aléjate de mi hermana –sentenció el pelirrojo apartando a Ginny de Nott.

La pelirroja se soltó de su agarre, miró enfadada a su hermano y resopló indignada antes de girarse sobre sus talones mientras le decía a Ron:

-¡Oh, madura, Ron!

-¿Qué he hecho ahora? –gritó el pelirrojo mientras su hermana se alejaba a grandes pasos enfurecidos hacia el otro extremo del pasillo.

Theodore Nott se limitó a sonreír a medias; se encogió de hombros, tomó su cartera con los libros del suelo, se limpió el polvo inexistente de los hombros de su túnica y pasó junto al pelirrojo con aire altivo.

-Madura, Weasley –le dijo simplemente.

Cuando Ron quiso reaccionar, Theodore ya estaba en el pasillo contiguo con, es necesario decirlo, una sonrisa en la boca. Adoraba el temperamento de esa pelirroja.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tenía la misma expresión que ponía Lucius en su rostro cuando algo no salía como él quería. La conocía perfectamente. El rostro contraído, las facciones endurecidas, cada línea de los músculos definida, los ojos grises entrecerrados, y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Lo vio. A través de aquel gesto de atusarse el cabello, el brillo de enfado en sus ojos, sus pómulos ligeramente más altos que los de Lucius… a través de la fachada del muchacho que tenía delante podía ver perfectamente los rasgos de su madre si se concentraba… Era una suerte que Draco fuera una copia exacta de Lucius, si no, habría que contestar a muchas preguntas del chico que él, al menos, aún no estaba preparado para contestar.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué ocurre?

-No quiero ganar porque él no se presente –le contestó Draco muy serio.

Severus sonrió a medias.

-¿He de suponer que estás hablando de que Potter deja el Quiddich por este año?

-¿Es que hay otra noticia que esté en boca de todos esta mañana? –preguntó sarcástico el rubio.

-Creía que te alegraría… eres el segundo mejor buscador de Hogwarts, Draco. La copa de Quiddich sería de Slythering…

-No quiero ganar así –insistió Draco-. No tiene ningún mérito ganar si eres el mejor… El mérito está en ganarle al mejor.

-¿Aunque siempre termines perdiendo? –le preguntó Severus con un peligroso tinte burlón en la voz.

-Aunque termine perdiendo –aceptó el rubio.

-El orgullo Malfoy ¿verdad? –Draco le miró con una media sonrisa sin estar seguro de qué debía contestar a aquello-. Se lo dije a tu padre en su día Draco y te lo digo ahora a ti, ese maldito orgullo os meterá en más de un problema.

-¿Un problema parecido al que te puede meter el orgullo Snape? –preguntó Draco mordaz.

-Hablaré con alguien al respecto a ver si puedo enterarme de algo –dijo con fingido desinterés ignorando la respuesta mordaz de su ahijado-. Pero no te prometo nada.

-Gracias –dijo sinceramente el rubio.

-Y ahora, cuéntame lo otro –Draco le miró-. ¿Crees que no practicaré legeremancia contigo?

Draco le sonrió con cierta superioridad.

-Pasé mucho tiempo con tía Bella cuando era pequeño, padrino… y ella es muy buena en oclumancia –le recordó.

-Pero no tanto como yo –replicó Severus con una media sonrisa que Draco le devolvió-. ¿Sigues preocupado por Pansy?

-No, por cierto, gracias por dejarla quedarse en nuestra habitación –Severus hizo un gesto que significaba que no tenía importancia-. Vas a reírte Severus pero… -el adulto le miró enarcando una ceja-… ¿puedo enamorarme?

Severus hizo acopio de todo su aplomo para no reírse ante la pregunta de su ahijado. Parpadeó, carraspeó y luego le miró muy serio.

-¿Estás hablando en serio Draco?

El rubio negó suavemente como si quisiera sacudirse aquella idea de la cabeza.

-No, claro que no. Me voy. Seguro que los chicos están esperando ya en tu clase.

Severus vio como el chico se dirigía hacia la puerta y sabiendo que seguramente con aquel comentario le estaba dando pie a que volviese a preguntarle cualquier otra cosa sobre ese tema, rodó los ojos.

-Todo el mundo puede enamorarse Draco –le habló tranquilamente sin demostrar el mínimo sentimiento-. Incluso las serpientes forman nidos… sólo procura no morder a nadie que sea más venenoso que tú.

Draco no se giró.

-Eso no puedo asegurártelo padrino.

Severus sonrió a medias. Lucius tampoco había podido hacerlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le echaba terriblemente de menos. Cada vez que se quedaba sola, los recuerdos de Sirius se agolpaban en su mente. Le amaba. Le amaba con todo su corazón… ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando compartían la misma alma? Ella le había traído desde la oscuridad de la magia negra y en ese instante, ambos se habían unido en un lazo más antiguo y sagrado que el matrimonio. Ann contempló los negros pétalos de la orquídea de encima de la mesa con una leve sonrisa…

Puede que nunca hubiera llevado un anillo en su mano y puede que no hubiera habido una ceremonia normal… pero ambos habían sido siempre un matrimonio frente a los ojos de todo aquel que les conocía.

_(flashback)_

_-Algún día también nosotros nos casaremos –aseguró la voz masculina rodeando la cintura de Annie desde atrás._

_La mujer se permitió el descansar sobre su cabeza contra el pecho de Sirius mientras respiraba profundamente el olor a colonia de él y sonrió._

_-¿Quién ha dicho que quiera casarme contigo Sirius Black? –bromeó ella dándole un ligero golpe en la mano que él tenía alrededor de su cintura._

_Bajando el rostro, Sirius dejó un pequeño beso sobre el cuello descubierto de ella y Annie rió._

_-¿Quién no querría casarse con Sirius Black? –bromeó él._

_Ann giró el rostro para mirarle y enarcando una ceja, un brillo divertido como de quien se sabe ganador de una apuesta, le contestó sin tener que pensar demasiado._

_-Emi –dijo simplemente._

_-¡Ja! Esa sí que ha sido buena princesa –aceptó el animago-. Pero aún sigo diciendo que algún día nosotros también nos casaremos y serás tú quien esté radiante con un vestido blanco –aseguró mirando hacia su mejor amigo y Lily que habían iniciado el baile como marcaba la tradición maga._

_-¿Un vestido blanco? –preguntó ella-. ¿Con este cuerpo? Merlín no lo quiera… -sonrió Annie-. Me vería como un merengue… -notó los dientes de Sirius en su cuello y emitió un gritito a modo de protesta -¡Sirius! –le reprendió._

_-¿Qué? Me encantan los merengues –se defendió el chico._

_-¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi amiga, Black!_

_Sirius rodó los ojos._

_(fin flashback)_

Miró la orquídea con ojo crítico y sonrió mientras acariciaba uno de sus pétalos. Seguía viva y aunque pareciera una tontería, tenía la sensación de que estaba más viva que nunca.

Miró el calendario. Pronto sería Halloween.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Es todo por hoy, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado… Nos vemos en la proxima actualización, un besito para todos!!**

**Aps, antes de que se me olvide, tengo que pediros un favor… Una amiga mía es fan de la autora Diana Palmer y me gustaría saber si alguno de vosotros conoce alguna página de internet donde pueda leer sus novelas o descargárselas de forma gratuita, es que pronto es su cumpleaños y queremos darle una super sorpresa :D **

**Ahora sí, un besito para todos, nos leemos pronto!!!**


	13. Nota: Feliz Navidad!

**Bueno, no he podido actualizar antes de Navidad como había sido mi intención… La verdad es que tengo algunos asuntos personales que estoy tratado de solucionar y eso me quita una gran parte de mi tiempo así que espero que podais esperar un poquito más… quizá para fin de año o para el día de los Reyes Magos pueda subir algo… :p**

**Así que sólo me he pasado por aquí para desearos una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo en el que todos vuestros deseos y vuestras ilusiones se hagan realidad. Disfrutad de estas fiestas en compañía de vuestros familiares, amigos, compañeros, parejas o con quien queráis, pero disfrutadlas y sonreid siempre, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Un beso para todos y un abrazo muy fuerte desde el pequeño pueblo de Barcelona, en España.**

**Nos vemos el próximo Año 2009. Continuad siendo tan buenos lectores y yo procuraré seguir escribiendo para satisfaceros.**

**Un besito!!!!**


	14. Reunión

**Hola a todos de nuevo!! Antes que nada, quiero agradeceros a todos vuestras palabras de apoyo y de aliento en estos días tan malos que he pasado. Mi amiga me ha impreso todos los reviews que me habéis mandado y cada día los leíamos juntas. Gracias a Dios o a quien sea que esté allí arriba y me cuide, tanto mi novio como yo seguimos vivos y más enamorados que nunca. **

**Aún me queda mucho para recuperarme del todo… Apenas puedo utilizar la muñeca izquierda por lo que se me dificulta bastante el escribir y no puedo estar mucho rato sentada frente al ordenador porque las cervicales me destrozan, pero paso por tiempos de diez o quince minutos y voy escribiendo, a veces un par de líneas, otras veces un par de páginas… Espero que sigais teniendo paciencia conmigo hasta que esté completamente recuperada y que sigáis leyéndome.**

**Un beso para todos y muchas gracias por esperar la continuación de esta historia que nunca pienso dejar a medias. **

**Un beso para todos, nos leemos abajo; espero que os guste el capítulo.**

Capítulo 12. Reunión

Con las primeras oleadas de fríos invernales que anunciaban el final del otoño y el inicio del invierno, los primeros copos de nieven empezaron a llegar a Hogwarts. Todo seguía igual y todo estaba diferente, una curiosa concepción para cualquier mago que estuviese en aquel castillo. Ron y Hermione seguían distanciados de Harry y mientras que el pelirrojo había encontrado en el Quiddich y su inesperado nombramiento como nuevo capitán una vía de escape donde poder gritar y soltar la adrenalina, Hermione pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en la biblioteca y en lugar de ello, se dedicaba a dar cada tarde paseos por los límites del Bosque Prohibido, siempre sola, regresando un par de horas más tarde, a veces con una sonrisa, otras veces con el ceño fruncido y otras con un enfado de tal magnitud que cualquiera podría pensar que acababa de ver al mismísimo Voldemort.

Varios rumores circulaban acerca de Pansy Parkinson que no negaba el hecho de que estuviera durmiendo en la habitación de los chicos de Slythering y otros rumores acerca de las desapariciones de Ginny y Theo el mismo día y a la misma hora, competían entre ellos.

Pero sin ninguna duda, el rumor más extendido era, como siempre, aquel que rodeaba a la figura de Harry. Bastaba ver la frialdad del chico para con el director para que todos se preguntaran qué podría haber pasado para que de un día a otro, Harry mirara a Albus Dumbledore como si estuviera mirando al mismo Voldemort en lugar de al director de Hogwarts. Rumores que iban desde la creencia de que Voldemort se había poderado del cuerpo de Harry y por eso odiaba a Dumbledore hasta los que decían que era Dumbledore quien se había enfadado con Harry por algo que el adolescente había hecho y que ese era el motivo de que el Gryffindor hubiera dejado el equipo de Quiddicht. Demasiado acostumbrado a los rumores, Harry no hacía caso de ninguno de ellos.

No era para menos. Llevaba un par de días demasiado preocupado en otras cosas como para intentar convencer a la gente de que todo estaba bien. Dolores de cabeza, continuas presiones por parte de Voldemort dentro de su mente en las que le incitaba a unirse a él, espasmos que sufría en su magia, brotes de energía negra dentro de su aura que sólo se calmaban con la presencia de Ónix o el tacto de Ann y la constante seguridad de que la llegada de Halloween no podía significar nada bueno eran las cosas que preocupaban a Harry y por mucho que Ann o Remus o Danielle intentaran hacerle ver que fuera lo que fuera que pasase no iba a estar solo, Harry no podía dejar de preocuparse.

En la habitación de los tres profesores sobre los que más se rumoreaba recientemente, Ann estaba tomando una taza de té mientras miraba un viejo libro buscando con el ceño fruncido y la expresión de concentración algo que pudiese relacionar el símbolo de la eternidad con Harry pero aún no encontraba nada; Harry estaba sentado tranquilo y cómodamente en el sillón frente a Ann con un libro sobre antiguas maldiciones que más que leer parecía devorar.

Remus le miró desde encima de las escaleras donde estaba subido, con aquella mirada desaprobatoria que Annie había cientos de veces y que incluso había compartido con él en varias ocasiones cuando habían tenido que parar alguna de las bromas de los merodeadores que, a juicio de ambos, podría resultar bastante peligrosa.

-Es viernes y las clases han acabado por hoy –le recordó Remus mientras terminaba de colocar unos libros en la estantería. Tomo una revista de "Magical Natura" y frunció el ceño-… Annie, Dani ha vuelto a jugar con los libros de los mayores –dijo rodando los ojos mientras le mostraba la revista a Ann quien rió-. ¿Por qué no estás haciendo algo menos productivo que leer un libro de maldiciones?

-Porque creo que con lo que se me avecina, leer esto puede ser bastante más productivo –le contestó Harry de evidente malhumor.

-Como quieras Harry, pero el que debe morder para la luna llena soy yo, así que guarda tus gruñidos –le recomendó Remus sin enfadarse lo más mínimo mientras bajaba de su privilegiada posición.

Harry levantó la vista del libro y miró a Remus.

-Lo siento, Rems –se disculpó sinceramente-. Es que llevo un par de días que mi humor está bastante alterado…

-¿Alterado? –se burló Danielle que salía de su cuarto en aquellos momentos y había escuchado la última parte de la respuesta del adolescente-. Yo más bien diría que has perdido tu humor, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Oh, nada –contestó él sarcástico-. Sólo que Halloween se acerca y tengo la sensación de que va a ocurrir algo –con un gesto distraído se frotó la cicatriz.

-Vaya, hablando así te pareces a Sirius, ¿verdad que se parece a Sirius, chicos? –preguntó mirando a Remus y a Danielle.

-Yo más bien diría que se parece a Emily –sonrió el Ann.

-¿Te duele? –preguntó Remus preocupado al ver el gesto mientras le entregaba la revista hallada a Danielle.

-No, no pasa nada –contestó el adolescente-. Últimamente sólo me molesta por las noches –mintió.

Ann le miró fijamente y sus ojos se volvieron ligeramente fríos y preocupados.

-No mientas Harry –le dijo con simpleza-. ¿Te duele?

-No –se removió incómodo-, sólo es una pequeña molestia… De hecho es como un ligero cosquilleo… Estoy bien –aseguró serio mirando a Ann que parecía dispuesta a hablar otra vez.

-De acuerdo –concedió la mujer regresando a su libro.

Harry parpadeó ligeramente.

-¿De acuerdo? –preguntó confundido-. ¿No vas a intentar convencerme de que no estoy bien para que te diga qué ocurre?

-Harry, no somos Dumbledore –le recordó Danielle divertida-. Si dices que estás bien, de acuerdo; cuando no estés bien, sólo dínoslos… Y hablando de Dumbledore, esta tarde hay una reunión de la Orden –anunció Danielle-. A las siete, antes de la cena, en la sala de reuniones del quinto piso.

Annie frunció el ceño.

-¿Antes de la cena? –miró a Ann-. ¿Crees que…

-No creo que Albus esté en condiciones de negarte nada ahora Harry –le contestó Ann adivinando la pregunta de él.

-¿Y por qué nosotros –señaló a Remus y a sí misma- no nos hemos enterado y sin embargo tú que nunca te enteras de esas cosas pareces saberlo?

-Porque yo he estado en las cocinas antes –contestó ella risueña-, y los elfos aún se acuerdan de mí –añadió.

-Antes de que os pongáis a contar batallitas, yo me voy –anunció Harry.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Dani.

-Porque aún duele demasiado –pronunció Remus las palabras con tranquilidad-. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

El adolescente asintió.

-Sólo un poco cansado y preocupado, pero a parte de eso, estoy bien.

Con un gesto cómplice entre hombres, Remus le rodeó los hombros al chico aunque para ello tuviese que darse cuenta de que eran de la misma altura y eso hizo que se diera cuenta de que Harry ya no era el niño asustado que había llegado a su casa aquel verano, sino que era un hombre.

-No dejes que estas dos te vuelvan loco –le dijo en tono confidente-, ya sabes que yo también estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Hablaré con Ron y Hermione si les veo –le aseguró.

Harry pestañeó.

-¿Cómo sabes… -la sonrisa enigmática de Remus fue suficiente-… déjalo, creo que no quiero saberlo…

-Buen chico –concedió Remus-. Ahora ve a despejarte un poco, no por leer más sobre el tema –le arrebató el libro- van a solucionarse antes tus dudas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Narcisa revisó la carta que acababa de recibir por una lechuza de Hogwarts. Dumbledore les había enviado un traslador para que pudieran asistir a la reunión de la Orden. Frunció el ceño.

Tal y como recomendaba la posdata de la carta, la mujer echó el pergamino al fuego de la chimenea ardiendo tan deprisa que casi no tuvo ni tiempo de ver cómo ocurría. Se frotó las manos y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas de la sala de estar, mirando el cielo nublado de aquel día. Siempre le había parecido que su estado anímico podía casar bastante bien con el clima del día, una vez más no se equivocaba. Ella estaba tan nublada como el cielo.

No le apetecía volver a ser el centro de atención mientras los murmullos a su alrededor creían y miradas que los demás creían ser disimuladas y que en realidad eran mal disimuladas la recorrían una y otra vez. Ya había tenido que aguantarlo una vez en la primera reunión cuando Albus Dumbledore propuso que se escondieran de Voldemort y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Seguramente Seever estaría allí, y Addams y Lupin… No guardaba precisamente buenos recuerdos de ellos tres, sobre todo de Ann Seever, pareja de su primo Sirius, una nacida de muggles con el suficiente poder para conseguir salvar a Sirius de la magia negra de los Black, tarea tan complicada que muy pocos magos habían logrado llegar a realizar sin perder su propia alma.

Más aún que la presencia de tres iconos de su infancia en Hogwarts, le preocupaba la reacción de Lucius al verse en la misma habitación que Ann Seever. Narcisa no era tonta; siempre había sabido de la obsesión de Lucius hacía Seever y estaba segura de que el hecho de que hubiera terminado casándose con ella tenía mucho que ver con el que tuviera el cabello tan rubio como Seever.

Narcisa había sido una excelente mortífaga. Pero eso ya había acabado. Por Draco. Por su hijo. Y después de esa etapa, sólo le quedaba ser la esposa perfecta para Lucius a quien había aprendido a amar y respetar y a quien ahora amaba. Ella amaba a Lucius con toda su alma. Desde un punto de vista nada normal, desde luego. Había sido criada desde que era una niña para ser una bruja oscura, capaz de controlar sus sentimientos, sus emociones y sus intenciones sin dejar que nadie se de cuenta de lo que pensaba en cada segundo, pero Lucius era capaz de leer en sus ojos hasta el más mínimo sentimiento, del mismo modo en que ella podía leer en los de su esposo.

Encerrar en una habitación a Seever y Lucius podía significar encender la mecha que había años que estaba intentando apagar pero que aún, seguramente, podría tener posibilidades de volver a encenderse. Sabía que no era culpa de Seever, lo sabía perfectamente. Era Lucius quien se había vuelto loco con aquella niña en el tren que siempre le plantaba cara desde que tenían once años; pero aún sabiendo eso no podía evitar dejar de culparla por provocar lo que fuera que provocara en su marido.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y Lucius entró con su gesto aristocrático mientras la miraba con ojo crítico.

-Será mejor que te cambies Narcisa, tenemos una reunión en un par de horas y…

-Lo sé, acabo de quemar la carta de Dumbledore –le interrumpió ella-. ¿Para qué quieres que me cambie?

-Porque aunque estemos aislados del mundo, seguimos siendo Malfoy. Y puede que podamos ver a Draco –añadió levantando la comisura de los labios.

Aquello pareció agradar a Narcisa que le miró y observó que él ya estaba impecablemente vestido con el traje negro más caro que había en su armario y la túnica de un color negro brillante sobre el mismo, a juego, si no recordaba mal Narcisa, con la capa que guardaba para ocasiones especiales.

-¿Draco? –su rostro se iluminó levemente-. ¡Morgana! Había olvidado que la reunión es en Hogwarts…

-Lo sé, por eso vine a recordártelo… estaba seguro de que estabas pensando en otras cosas… -le contestó Lucius con su habitual tono frío pero un toque cálido en sus ojos, la mirada que utilizaba siempre con ella-. Nadie va a menospreciarte Cisa… No mientras yo esté contigo.

Narcisa le sonrió y se acercó hasta él.

-Siempre has sabido lo que pienso en cada momento ¿verdad? –preguntó.

Por toda respuesta, él se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios, rozándolos apenas, luego le indicó las escaleras con la cabeza.

-Igual que tú de mí –le contestó-. Ve a cambiarte, esperaré aquí la hora y media de rigor que tardas.

Ella le sonrió mientras salía de la sala y mientras subía las escaleras pensando en qué podía ponerse, no pudo evitar que la duda la asaltara. Lucius se había vestido como un Malfoy, pero no sabía si había sido para la Orden o para Seever.

Una vieja duda que Narcisa Malfoy Black sabía que tendría siempre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron maldijo por décima vez en aquella tarde. Hermione había vuelto a desaparecer cuando se suponía que iba a ir a la biblioteca a ayudarle con el ensayo de pociones curativas, pero después de esperarla durante más de una hora y media había decidido que quizá era mejor volver a la torre; con un poco de suerte, él se habría equivocado de hora y Hermione le estaría esperando para echarle un sermón acerca de responsabilidades. Lamentablemente, cuando salía de la biblioteca había visto a su hermana en una de las mesas y cuando se había acercado a saludarla se había dado cuenta de que no estaba sola; Theodore Nott estaba a su lado, y ambos parecían estar cómodos en presencia del otro. Ginny tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos y Nott parecía, contra todo el pronóstico de aquellos que aseguraban que no sabía sonreír, estar esbozando una suave sonrisa.

No, no era una buena tarde, sobretodo cuando estaba nervioso porque el sábado siguiente sería el primer partido oficial entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor y el equipo de los leones no tenía a Harry como buscador. Podía parecer una tontería, pero tener a Harry en el campo siempre le levantaba los ánimos y le hacía pensar que tenían posibilidad de ganar, de alguna manera, Harry tenía la confianza que a él le faltaba.

La pila de libros que llevaba en las manos cayó cuando una niña de segundo pasó por su lado corriendo detrás de un grupo de niñas, al parecer, jugando. Ron frunció el ceño y se giró para reconocer la túnica de Hufflelpuff. Hubiera preferido que fueran Slytherings, aún así agitó su varita en el aire y descontó cinco puntos para Hufflelpuff por correr por los pasillos. Antes de girarse para recoger sus libros, estos se apilaron y flotaron frente a él esperando ser recogidos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Ron?

El pelirrojo miró a Remus que aún tenía su varita en la mano y negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba los libros.

-Podría encogerlos para llevarlos más fácilmente, pero si Hermione se entera de que le he hecho algún conjuro a sus libros le daría un ataque –Remus sonrió ante aquello-. Gracias de todas formas, siempre olvido este hechizo –reconoció medio avergonzado.

-Harry lo conoce perfectamente –dijo Remus con tono condescendiente-. Quizá deberías pedirle que te ayude a hacerlo.

-Creo que no es el mejor momento. Seguro que ya sabes que hemos discutido…

-Algo he oído… ¿quieres hablar de ello?

-No –Remus le miró inquisidoramente del mismo modo en que solía mirar a James cuando quería que este le confesara qué era lo que había hecho para estar riendo a las tres de la mañana un martes. Ron se revolvió incómodo bajo su mirada y cuando resopló Remus supo que iba a continuar hablando-. Es que… soy su amigo, ¿por qué diablos no puede confiar en mí?

Remus sonrió.

-Porque a veces no se puede confiar en nadie aunque lo desees, Ron, debes entender eso –el pelirrojo no contestó y Remus se animó a hablarle un poco más-. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaron los chicos en darse cuenta de mi licantropía? –Ron le miró-. Mejor aún, si ellos no lo hubiesen descubierto, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que hubiesen tardado en darse cuenta?

La mirada cómplice de Remus hizo que Ron entendiera que quizá aún no se hubiesen dado cuenta.

-La licantropía es mi carga Ron, nadie tiene que soportarla… Tuve suerte con James, Sirius y Peter… -sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido del adolescente-, no pongas esa cara, incluso Peter fue un merodeador –defendió a su amigo con cierto tono de nostalgia que al pelirrojo no le pasó por alto-. Ellos estuvieron conmigo incluso cuando intenté alejarles.

-Pero Harry no confía en mí lo suficiente para contarme qué le pasa –replicó Ron.

-Piénsalo de otro modo Ron, si tú y Hermione no le importarais nada, os contaría lo que está ocurriendo –palmeó el hombro del chico, dando por finalizada aquella conversación-. Será mejor que le lleve el helado a Dani antes de que salga ella misma a buscarlo… la última vez que estuvo en las cocinas casi inició una rebelión de los elfos –bromeó-. Y no creo que soporte una reunión de… -miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que estaba solos-… la Orden… -susurró antes de retomar su voz normal- sin su helado –añadió rodando los ojos de forma cómplice.

-¿Reunión? –rodó los ojos-. ¿Eso significa que tendré que aguantar a mamá antes de la cena con sus dulces, abrazos de oso y regañinas?

-Y a tus hermanos también –comentó Remus-. Creo que también vienen a la reunión.

-¿Han cerrado la tienda?

-Por un par de horas eso parece –contestó Remus-. Y no te preocupes por tu madre, la reunión es antes de la cena, con un poco de suerte, estarás en el comedor cuando ella ya tenga que irse –le guiñó un ojo cómplice-. Será mejor que me vaya… Y no olvides hacer la redacción de DCAO –le recordó-, medio metro de pergamino sobre lo que tienen de verdadero y de falso las leyendas muggles de las criaturas oscuras.

-Sí, sí, lo sé… -mintió Ron a quien se le había olvidado por completo.

Cuando Remus se alejó un par de pasos, Ron pensó que debía volver a la biblioteca para tomar algún libro que lo ayudara con eso.

-Por cierto –se giró Remus interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras volvía a mirar a Ron que lo miró expectante sin saber qué iba a decir a continuación-, cundo James necesitaba pensar acerca de nada iba al lago, pero cuando estaba triste por algo que no quería pensar iba al campo de Quiddich, y no siempre volaba –Ron le sonrió con comprensión-, quizá Harry tenga el mismo lugar…

-Gracias profesor Lupin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione refunfuñó por vigésima vez en la última hora. Draco, a su lado, la miró de soslayo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y cortaba otra de las raíces que iban a necesitar para la poción.

-Cuanto más refunfuñes más tardaremos en encontrar los ingredientes, Granger.

-Cállate Malfoy –le contestó ella de malhumor -, hoy no estoy para tus juegos, ¿de acuerdo? Y no veo en qué puede afectar a nuestro ritmo de recolección de ingredientes mi humor.

Malfoy se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero he descubierto que cuando estás de buen humor trabajas más –le aseguró. Hermione le fulminó con la mirada-. No me culpes a mí, Granger, me apetece tan poco como a ti estar aquí.

-Pues no he sido yo quien ha sugerido tu nombre al profesor Snape –replicó ella con sarcasmo.

-De acuerdo, me rindo ¿por qué estás de tan mal humor, Granger? –le preguntó mientras cortaba otra raíz-. ¿Tienes el periodo o…

La mirada de Hermione fue fulminante y Draco se calló enseguida. Normalmente solía recordar las reglas de oro para no provocar la ira de las chicas. Había comprobado que éstas solían ser más agradables cuando o estaban enfadadas y solía comportarse con ellas como un caballero pero con Granger era imposible… sus ganas de verla enfadada superaban con creces su sentido común.

-¿Por qué no sigues cortando por otro lado Malfoy? De verdad que hoy no estoy para tus jueguitos de palabras sin sentido, ya estoy bastante enfadada sin ellos, gracias.

-Tienes cara de estar enfadada Granger, ¿sabes que hay rumores que dicen que te estás empezando a volver loca?

Hermione le miró, le fulminó con la mirada y regresó los ojos al arbusto que revisaba concienzudamente, trabajo del que ya estaba harta y que llevaba bastante tiempo haciendo como trabajo de profesora particular para Goyle junto con Malfoy que había sido asignado para ser profesor de Crabber por parte del profesor Snape.

-Sí, desde que tengo que aguantarte cada día –respondió ella irritada-. Y ni se te ocurra volver a sugerir que es porque estoy con el síndrome premenstrual o estarás escupiendo babosas hasta que tengas treinta años –le amenazó al ver que él abría la boca con la idea de sugerir, seguramente, algo similar a aquello.

Malfoy la miró unos segundos y sonrió. Sí, definitivamente aquel día estaba enfadada de verdad, haciéndole un gesto con la mirada a Crabbe y Goyle que estaban en el otro lado de los arbustos recolectando ingredientes, les indicó que se marcharan y estos obedecieron sin decir nada.

-Es por la redacción del otro día ¿verdad? –aventuró.

Hermione le miró decidiendo si estaba enfadada porque él pareciera capaz de leer sus pensamientos o si estaba enfadada porque se hubiera dado cuenta de la razón de su enfado.

-No puedo creer que estés enfadada por algo así… sólo es una estúpida redacción –le dijo Malfoy insistiendo.

-Pues en esa estúpida redacción, Harry también te ha superado a ti, ¿qué sacaste?-preguntó deliberadamente- ¿Un notable frente la matrícula de honor de Harry?

-En realidad fue un sobresaliente, pero ¿quién tiene eso en cuenta? –preguntó burlón-. ¿Estás enfadada porque Potter te ha superado? Vamos… ¿no viste la cara de Snape cuando tuvo que entregarle la redacción con aquella nota? Fue divertido incluso para mí –dijo con una media sonrisa.

No mentía. Había sido todo un poema ver los ojos sorprendidos del profesor cuando tuvo que entregar las notas de la pasada redacción. Cualquier otro en el lugar de Potter hubiera alardeado, pero él no; se limitó a recoger la redacción y a guardarla en su mochila como si aquella nota fuera menos que un aprobado y no le importara nada en absoluto. Potter le desconcertaba. Siempre le había desconcertado.

-No me importa que Harry me supere –dijo ella después de un largo silencio. Malfoy no dijo nada al respecto-. Lo que me importa es que no me pongan la nota que me merezco. Esa redacción merecía más que un aprobado –añadió convencida-. Me pasé dos semanas haciendo investigación para escribirla, ¿cuánto tardaste tú en hacer la tuya, un día? –increpó.

Malfoy se sintió algo incómodo unos segundos.

-Un par de horas –confesó sin demasiada importancia-. Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a que la hostilidad del profesor Snape se refleje en las notas de los leones –añadió con tono burlón.

-Que esté acostumbrada no significa que sea algo justo –le contestó ella girándose para que el brillo de sus ojos no la delatara-. Odio las injusticias…

Malfoy odió verla así. Era una debilidad: no soportaba ver llorar a las chicas. Suspiró internamente mientras rodaba los ojos. Cuando era Granger quien lloraba era aún peor.

-Veré que puedo hacer… Es mi padrino… quizá fue una equivocación o algo así… -se encogió de hombros.

-El profesor Snape no comete errores.

-Es humano –replicó él-, y los comete. Sólo que nadie se entera –dijo divertido-. No te preocupes Granger, hablaré con él.

Hermione no contestó, pero Draco sonrió al verla un poco más animada y se preguntó por qué le importaba tanto que ella estuviera bien. Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento que había empezado a formarse en su cabeza; no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta. No aún.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le contempló con una mirada de severidad en el rostro mientras que Severus permanecía impasible como siempre. Había ido a buscarle para pedirle información sobre ciertos ingredientes que necesitaba para elaborar una poción y en lugar de encontrar al sarcástico profesor de pociones se había encontrado con un desmejorado Severus tumbado en el sofá con cara de agotamiento y un dolor indescriptible que, a juzgar por el modo en que se tomaba el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, parecía provenir de allí. Cuando él ni siquiera había tenido fuerzas para discutirle su presencia allí, la bruja se había preocupado de verdad.

-Esto tiene que terminar Severus –le dijo Ann muy seria-. ¿Qué diablos quieres seguir demostrando? –le preguntó-. ¿A quién diablos quieres proteger? Estás poniendo tu vida en peligro… ¿cuánto tiempo más crees que podrás estar junto a Voldemort sin que él sepa que eres un espía? Y ya que estamos en ello ¿por qué no mandas al infierno a Albus?

Severus respiró con cierta dificultad.

-Había olvidado tu temperamento, Seever –le confesó.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, no podrías olvidarlo desde la última vez que te lancé un hechizo haciendo que estuvieras dos semanas completas hablando al revés…Bebe esto –le ofreció una redoma de un color oscuro con un líquido verde en su interior-… Fue cuando dejaste de molestarme definitivamente…

Severus obedeció sin preguntarle. Si hubiera sido Potter, Banks o Black quien le hubiera dado la poción hubiera dudado y jurado al cielo e infierno que no tomaría nada de ellos. Pero Seever nunca había mostrado su lado cruel con él… de hecho, actuaba con él del mismo modo en que lo hacía Lupin; como si quisieran enterrar el hacha de guerra de un pasado que a todos les causaba malos sentimientos.

-Está horrible –le dijo.

Ann sonrió a medias.

-Creía que eras tú quien siempre dices que las pociones son para curar y no para que tengan buen sabor –bromeó ella.

-Y lo sigo diciendo –contestó con tono duro exhalando un suspiro mientras se recostaba sobre los cojines.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

-No, gracias Ann –ella se quedó unos segundos parada sin saber qué contestar ante lo que parecía ser el tono amable de Severus que había utilizado hacía mucho tiempo-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Hacía mucho que no me llamabas Ann –sonrió a medias-. En realidad, creo que puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que utilizaste mi nombre en lugar de mi apellido…

Era una crítica y ambos lo sabían.

-Tu enemistad con Lucius impidió que te llamara por tu nombre –le dijo simplemente con cierta sequedad.

-Y tu comportamiento hacia mí también –suspiró cuando él no contestó-. Nunca me contaste por qué me odiabas tanto… Entiendo tu aversión por los chicos, te molestaban continuamente, pero nosotras… Ni siquiera podías respetar que fuéramos amigas de Lily ¿verdad? –una idea revoloteó en su cabeza-. Fue eso precisamente ¿verdad? Los celos porque nosotras podíamos estar junto a ella y tú no…

-No digas estupideces Seever, nunca fuiste de ese tipo –le replicó él cortante y seco como siempre-. Lamentablemente algunos genes de estupidez se pueden transmitir de padres a hijos durante generaciones y estoy seguro de que los tuyos no te lo transmitieron a ti –comentó Severus entonces.

No hacía falta dar nombre y los dos lo sabían. Con cierta sonrisa que parecía debatirse entre la tristeza y la condescendencia, Ann le miró con sus grandes ojos azules.

-Harry ha cambiado mucho este verano –afirmó ella sin comprometerse a decir mucho más que eso.

-¿Ha cambiado mucho? Vamos Seever, puedes hacerlo mejor… Potter no distinguía la hierba de malamuerte del perejil de uso muggle y ahora es capaz de elaborar pociones perfectamente substituyendo los ingredientes por otros más fáciles de encontrar y más efectivos que los propios y ¿sólo me dices que ha cambiado mucho?

-¿Qué esperabas? –preguntó divertida entonces la mujer-. Ha estado mucho tiempo con Remus y conmigo –se encogió de hombros-. Y tiene la inteligencia de Lily.

-Y la testarudez de su padre… así como también ha heredado de él la capacidad de meterse en líos con su arrogancia –refunfuñó Snape.

Ann frunció el ceño ligeramente y se levantó de donde estaba sentada.

-Es no es cierto y lo sabes –le increpó-. Sabes que Harry no es arrogante… Al contrario… -movió la cabeza de forma negativa-… No tienes ni idea de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar desde que Dumbledore lo dejó en casa de Petunia, no tienes la más remota idea de lo que ha llegado a sentir… el rechazo, el miedo, la culpa, el odio, la rabia, el dolor… -sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y Snape se dio cuenta de que ella hablaba en serio. Y lo sabía. Nunca se había tomado la molestia real de intentar conocer a Potter… lo había juzgado y cortado por el patrón que él tenía en su mente, un patrón hecho por James Potter y Sirius Black-… Puede que aún tenga muchas cosas que aprender y que sea impulsivo, no te lo voy a negar… pero Harry jamás podría ser arrogante.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de ello?

Annie le sonrió y con su simple sonrisa su rostro se iluminó, como siempre que lo hacía, pensó Severus.

-Porque para ser arrogante hay que tener conciencia de lo que uno es, de lo que uno puede lograr… Y Harry… -suspiró-… Harry no la tiene… al menos no por ahora.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Seever?

La mujer le miró. Había algo más, estaba seguro, algo que ella no le decía, algo que no quería decirle y que pese a todo parecía estar deseando contarle.

-Quizá lo sepas antes de lo que crees… -se limitó a decir ella-… Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que prepararme…

-¿La reunión de la Orden?

Ella asintió mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Sigue viva? –preguntó de repente él.

Ann sonrió ante la pregunta inesperada pero dicha de forma desinteresada como si realmente no le importara el saber aquello o no.

-Siempre seguirá viva Snape. La orquídea negra sólo puede morir de una forma… Y eso no va a pasar nunca.

Snape no dijo nada. Dejó que se marchara y sólo entonces se permitió sonreír levemente. No, no iba a pasar nunca. Era algo que sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo… Lo que hubiera habido entre Black y Seever había sido tan mágico y puro como los unicornios… y tan difícil de apagar como el mismo infierno. El brazo aún le dolía. Apretó los dientes. Iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lo localizó sentado en las gradas, con la vista clavada en el cielo, observando con aire crítico el entrenamiento de Hufflelpuff, con las piernas separadas, los codos apoyados en las rodillas, las manos entrelazadas, el cabello rebelde revoloteando a su alrededor y un gesto serio que nunca había visto en él.

Era cierto que había cambiado. Él se había dado cuenta, y el cambio, lejos de lo que los demás pudiesen pensar, iba más allá de su máscara de frialdad y de la distancia que parecía haber adoptado con todo el mundo; era algo más profundo, más intenso, algo que estaba enterrado en su propio ser y que sólo se podía llegar a vislumbrar, por pura casualidad, a través de su mirada, en ese pequeño reflejo negro de ira que había en sus ojos verdes, algo que sólo una persona que hubiera estado a su lado durante mucho tiempo se podría dar cuenta de algo así.

Y él era esa persona. Quizá por eso le dolía que no confiara en él, que no confiara en Hermione ni tampoco en él. Que prefiriera no hablar de lo que le pasaba, de lo que ocurría… Sacudió la cabeza. Todo el mundo tenía derecho a guardar secretos y era algo que había aprendido viviendo con seis hermanos más, entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que lo hiciera Harry? Seguramente por eso, porque era Harry y porque Harry nunca había guardado secretos con él, porque Harry siempre lo daba todo porque estaba acostumbrado a eso, porque no estaba acostumbrado a pedir nada a cambio, sólo porque era lo que siempre había hecho. Se sintió estúpido por unos instantes… Todo el mundo tenía derecho a guardar secretos hasta que necesitaran ser contados… y Harry también tenía ese derecho, por muy Harry Potter que fuera y por muchas pesadillas que tuviera con el Señor Oscuro.

Subió las gradas de dos en dos con rápidos pasos aprovechándose de su altura. Los ojos de Harry se clavaron en él cuando lo vio aparecer pero no dijo nada. El ave que estaba junto al adolescente se desvaneció en el aire dejando un rastro ligero de niebla oscura. Ron no dijo nada al respecto; se limitó a sentarse junto a él, rodilla con rodilla, codo con codo, sin abrir la boca porque no sabía cómo debía decir lo que debía decir.

-Acaban de irse los Ravenclaws –le dijo Harry a modo de saludo al ver que el pelirrojo no parecía dispuesto a decir nada-. Si venías a ver su entrenamiento, has llegado tarde –Ron no contestó y Harry suspiró-. Si vas a decirme que…

-¿Tienen algún fallo?

Harry parpadeó antes de asimilar la pregunta de Ron.

-¿Cómo?

-Los Ravenclaws, seguro que los has visto entrenar, ¿tienen algún fallo que podamos aprovechar? Mañana es el partido contra ellos.

-No controlan los giros, si Daves y Gina dan piruetas con la quaffle tenéis ventaja, vigila el aro de la izquierda, es que suelen utilizar más y por lo demás, que cubran al buscador…

-Ginny te substituirá.

-Dile que se mantenga sobre la escoba y que se mantenga pegada al palo, cuanto más cerca esté del mango de la escoba más difícil será que le den y más control tendrá sobre los giros y las frenadas bruscas –aconsejó Harry aceptando quién lo iba a substituir-. Lo hará bien, es buena.

-Pero no lo lleva en la sangre, no es algo instintivo como ocurre en ti.

-Ron… no empieces por favor…

-Tú siempre sabes en qué dirección ir –continuó Ron-. Es como si siempre pudieras saber hacia donde va a dirigirse la snitch incluso antes de que los demás la veamos…

-Supongo que…

-Deja que termine… por favor –le interrumpió Ron-. El primer entrenamiento de quiddich, cuando tuviste que buscar la snitch, Oliver te aconsejó que la buscaras hacia la derecha, que creía haber visto un destello, pero tú no le hiciste caso, diste un giro brusco y te fuiste por el lado contrario… No diste ninguna explicación –sonrió al recordarlo-, y sin embargo, la atrapaste, tú tenías razón, no Oliver –le miró y sus ojos azules resplandecían con entendimiento y comprensión-. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Harry asintió. Lo entendía. Ron se estaba disculpando y le estaba dando permiso, en cierto modo, para que no les contara nada si no lo deseaba, para que siguiera su instinto y decidiera él solo cuando era el momento para hablarle de aquello.

-Lo siento –dijo finalmente Ron-. No quiero estropear nuestra amistad por…

Harry le interrumpió sonriéndole. Sabía lo orgulloso que era Ron, de hecho, podía afirmar que aquel orgullo era la única característica que los siete hermanos pelirrojos tenían en común; Ron odiaba disculparse y en realidad, pocas veces le había visto hacerlo de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento, completamente sincera. No necesitaba que su amigo siguiera disculpándose más.

-Me salvaste en el ajedrez de McGonagall –le interrumpió Harry. Ron le miró-. No lo podría haber hecho sin ti, Ron… Cuando necesite que vuelvas a salvarme y a ayudarme, serás el primero a quien se lo diga pero aún no puedo decirte nada. Confía en mí por favor.

Ron rió suavemente.

-La primera vez que confié en ti terminé enfrentándome a un troll, a un perro gigante de tres cabezas, a una habitación llena de llaves voladoras y a un ajedrez mágico que casi me mata –frunció el ceño-; la segunda vez terminé rodeado de arañas y la tercera vez acabé en la enfermería mientras me volvía loco decidiendo si era una visión el haberte visto desaparecer junto a Hermione frente a mi cama, en cuarto casi me ahogo en el lago y el año pasado… -hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que no era necesario recordar el episodio en el Ministerio de Magia.

Harry hizo una mueca pero antes de abrir la boca para disculparse, Ron le miró y sonrió.

-Y a pesar de todo eso –continuó diciendo el pelirrojo-, a pesar de todo, jamás dudaría en confiar en ti Harry.

Había verdad en sus palabras y Harry era capaz de saberlo. Por alguna razón que aún no entendía del todo, parecía como si su propia magia lo estuviera ayudando a leer incluso allí donde nadie se atrevía a decir la verdad pero él era capaz de verla.

Las palabras le parecieron torpes y sin sentido, inocuas y llenas de aire sin ninguna verdad. El moreno sonrió y se apartó el pelo con un gesto de la mano que Dani siempre le decía que le recordaba a Sirius y que Harry sabía que había adoptado de su padrino de forma inconsciente como si de aquel modo pudiera estar en cierta manera más cerca de Sirius de lo que jamás había estado de nadie. Los dos sabían que las palabras sobraban.

Harry se levantó.

-Vamos, apuesto a que podemos encontrar un pedazo de tarta de fresa y queso en las cocinas –le dijo.

Ron asintió. Nunca menospreciaba un buen bocado.

-Y necesito comer algo antes de la reunión de la Orden –Ron no protestó y el moreno sonrió-. Luego os lo contaré todo. Por cierto, ¿Y Hermione?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros mientras encaminaban hacia el colegio sabiendo que en cuanto encontraran a la chica ésta no se podría resistir a la tentación de querer saberlo también todo sobre la reunión, después de todo, era Hermione.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El aire de la habitación acondicionada para la reunión de la Orden estaba tan denso que Harry activó sus alarmas en cuanto dio un paso detrás de Remus y seguido de Danielle y Ann. Estaba más que claro que estaba defendiendo a ambas de cualquier comentario que pudieran hacer sobre su presencia en la reunión y sus ojos verdes brillaban con energía y decisión mientras recorría los familiares rostros y algunos desconocidos, retando con su simple mirada a que alguien hiciera algún comentario al respecto. Remus sonrió divertido pese a que intentó ocultar su sonrisa lobuna; estaba orgulloso de lo que la presencia de Harry imponía al entrar en una habitación, era como volver a sus años de adolescente cuando entraba en algún lugar junto con Sirius y James que siempre imponían respeto.

Los ojos del hombre lobo y los de Harry se concentraron en la única persona que sonrió con cordialidad y dulzura a ambas mujeres; Tonks tenía aquella sonrisa en su rostro y con la tranquilidad de quien se sabe alguien ingenua y espontánea, alzó su mano para saludarlas con energía, una energía que, al igual que su sonrisa, no llegó a sus ojos, demasiados tristes y cansados y que no dejaban patente otra cosa sino que la afectación por la muerte de Sirius aún estaba allí presente, muy dentro de ella.

Fawkes abandonó la silla donde estaba sentado Albus con gesto sereno y tranquilo, al menos en apariencia, y sobrevoló a los presentes desde el otro extremo de la mesa yendo a posarse sobre la mano extendida de Annie que le acarició con suavidad la cabeza antes de que el fénix mirara a Harry fijamente. Si alguien notó aquello, nadie se atrevió a decir nada ni siquiera a mover un músculo. Los ojos verdes del adolescente relampaguearon suavemente y cuando inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de reconocimiento, Fawkes voló de nuevo, esta vez hacia su percha y pese a que estaba junto a Dumbledore, sus ojos no abandonaron los movimientos ni gestos de Harry en ningún momento.

Una risita de desdén casi imperceptible para nadie que no hubiera visto aumentar su magia a grandes pasos en las últimas semanas llegó hasta los oídos de Harry y sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos fríos de Lucius Malfoy sentado en la mesa y separado de Albus por una silla que permanecía vacía aún. Le miró fijamente mostrándose cruelmente frío y el rostro del patriarca de los Malfoy se contrajo como el granito en lo que a Harry le pareció que era una muestra de respeto que parecía indicarle al adolescente que la risa no había sido ningún producto de su imaginación pese a que ahora estuviera completamente serio y que más aún, no había sido realizada con la intención de burla ni de desdén hacia él, sino hacia otra persona. Aún así, Harry no se relajó. Junto a Lucius, Narcisa Malfoy parecía tener la mirada clavada en Ann y en un gesto de protección instintiva se movió un par de centímetros para que la mirada de Narcisa se centrara en él. Sabía que su madrina era capaz de defenderse sola y de librar sus propias batallas, pero él había estado demasiado tiempo a la sombra de todos y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie hiriese a las únicas personas que parecían quererle de verdad, no mientras él pudiese evitarlo.

-Está bien Harry, tranquilo…

La voz de Ann llegó desde detrás de ella y aunque aflojó los puños cerrados firmemente junto a sus caderas y sus hombros parecieron relajarse con una ligera moderación, no se apartó del lugar.

-Harry, me alegro que hayáis decidido venir –dijo Albus-. Por favor, sentaos.

-Cómo iba a perderme una reunión así… -empezó a decir el chico-, teniendo en cuenta que fue idea mía que tuviera lugar, ¿no te parece, Dumbledore?

El desdén y la frialdad con la que había hablado fue como un cubo de agua helada para todos los presentes. En aquella voz no había ni rastro de la suavidad y la tranquilidad del Harry que conocían; el Harry que siempre obedecía pese a sus arranques de honor y de irritabilidad. Era al contrario. Parecía tranquilo y calmado, relajado, frío y distante, como si pudiera ser capaz de controlar todas y cada una de las reacciones de su cuerpo y su mente en lugar de dejarse llevar por las pasiones de sus sentimientos como siempre había demostrado que hacía.

-Desde luego –dijo simplemente Albus fijando su mirada en la de Harry-. Sentáos por favor.

Harry frunció el ceño. Parecía algo completamente evidente que la silla reservada a la derecha de Albus era para él pero por mucho que estuviera intentando no estallar ni hacer que su magia se saliera de control, era plenamente consciente de que sentarse en medio de Lucius Malfoy y de Dumbledore no sería lo más apropiado para siquiera intentar mantener ese control.

Remus entendió perfectamente lo que pasaba y antes de que nadie dijera nada se dirigió hacia aquel lugar, ignorando la mirada de reproche de Dumbledore y la de desdén de Lucius. Encogiéndose de hombros Danielle se sentó al otro lado del director y dejando la silla de al lado libre, Annie se sentó junto a Tonks que le sonrió antes de darle un abrazo efusivo y lleno de calor y de amistad. Sólo cuando vio a los tres adultos en quien confiaba sentados, Harry hizo lo propio apartando la silla y sentándose con la espalda recta, los hombros cuadrados y rígidos y su mirada llena de total desconfianza clavada en Albus.

-Bien, la reunión puede empezar cuando quieras Albus y antes de que diga nadie nada, Remus, Ann y Danielle forman parte de la Orden y no es negociable a menos que estéis pensando en enfrentaros a Voldemort vosotros solos –ignoró el estremecimiento de la mayoría de magos y brujas presentes-. Ahora sí, ¿qué hay que discutir?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voldemort estaba furioso. Terriblemente furioso y varios de sus lacayos estaban siendo conscientes de su malhumor en aquellos precisos momentos. Nagini silbaba a su alrededor de sus pies, altiva como siempre, con sus ojos amarillos abiertos y las pupilas alargadas brillando en advertencia para todo aquel que quisiera aproximarse demasiado a su amo y señor. Ella era capaz de sentir como la magia de Voldemort había disminuido de forma considerable; podía notar como la sangre se agolpaba en todo su cuerpo en un escudo protector, sentía como su corazón latía despacio y como su garganta se resecaba al tiempo que utilizaba gran parte de su magia para alzar aquel hechizo de glamour cuando había alguien presente, únicamente para intentar hacer pensar a los demás que todo estaba bien, que todo era como siempre, pese a que no lo fuera. Nadie iba a dañarle mientras ella estuviera allí. Absolutamente nadie. Dentro de ella había una pequeña porción de Voldemort, y aunque Nagini no sabía si era alma, magia o espíritu, simplemente sabía que ella formaba parte de él así como él de ella. No. Nadie dañaría a su amo y si alguien lo intentaba siquiera, sus grandes colmillos llenos de veneno estarían preparados para atacar en cualquier momento, en cualquier instante; Voldemort sólo tenía que desearlo para que ella lo cumpliera.

El mago oscuro retiró su varita con un gesto de estudiado desdén que ocultó el dolor que sintió al utilizar parte de su magia para lanzar aquel cruciatus sobre uno de sus servidores que había sido incapaz de conseguir la información que él deseaba. Gruñó de una forma que distaba mucho de ser humana pero ninguno de los presentes que formaban un semicírculo alrededor del centro de la estancia donde Mortimer estaba siendo castigado, pareció notarlo y si alguien lo notó, no dijo nada.

Estaba realmente furioso. Había intentado convocar a los Malfoy y no había rastro de ninguno de ellos. Lucius Malfoy se suponía que era su mano derecha, estaba en el mismo círculo interno que el nivel de los Lestrange o del mismo Snape; se suponía que debían acudir a su encuentro y no lo habían hecho desde hacía varios días. Era como si se hubiesen esfumado en el aire. Nadie sabía nada de ellos y eso empezaba a irritarle bastante. A aquellas alturas, Lucius y Narcisa deberían de tener dolores por todo el cuerpo al negarse a acudir a su llamada. Nadie había durado tanto… sólo Snape parecía ser capaz de soportar algo de ese dolor y únicamente lo hacía cuando el viejo loco de Dumbledore lo mantenía a su lado por días antes de permitirle acudir a su llamado.

No sabía donde estaban pero estaba seguro que fuera donde fuera estarían ardiendo en dolor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ann podía notar su dolor incluso a dos metros de él. Estaba cansado, furioso y sobretodo dolido por lo que había tenido que hacer horas atrás durante la reunión. Ella misma aún estaba enfadada y sus barreras mentales seguían levantadas mientras intentaba serenarse ante la mirada desdeñosa de Narcisa y la taladrante mirada de Lucius a quien había intentado ignorar durante el rato que había durado la reunión.

Harry se había mantenido inflexible en sus palabras dándoles a la Orden la opción de dejar que volviesen a formar parte de la misma o conformarse con ser meros espectadores en todo aquello que Harry decidiera hacer. Albus había intentado hacerle entender que era menor de edad y que no podía decidir nada ni en el mundo muggle ni en el mágico y cuando Annie había mirado al mago que una vez había admirado y respetado se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que Albus siempre había buscado… dejar a Harry solo y a su completa merced para seguir manipulándole durante años seguramente. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la fría mirada de Harry, digna de un Black y la serenidad de un Potter a la hora de hablar.

_(flashback)_

_-No tienes elección muchacho –dijo Alastor-. Eres un mocoso que no tiene ni siquiera la mayoría de edad para decidir si quiere leche o zumo para desayunar, así que no puedes entrar aquí intentando obligarnos a aceptar de nuevo a dos brujas que creíamos que habían muerto._

_-Pues yo las veo bastante vivas –terció Tonks con una media sonrisa-. ¿No opinas lo mismo, Remus?_

_Los ojos del hombre lobo que no habían perdido de vista a Dani ni un solo segundo, miraron a Tonks con tranquilidad y suavidad pero dejando entrever en su mirada que el lobo dentro de él rugía por estar con su compañera._

_-Opino que están muy bien –dijo con doble sentido clavando su mirada de nuevo en Dani que lejos de ruborizarse como hizo Molly Weasley ante la clara insinuación, se limitó a enarcar una ceja con aire divertido y travieso mientras sus ojos resplandecían._

_-Lamentablemente, dos brujas que han perdido su tatuaje no pueden…_

_-Yo conservo el mío –las palabras de Dani interrumpieron a Damien, un mago sentado junto a los Weasleys y que Harry nunca había visto antes. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella-. Bueno, el tatuaje de la Orden desaparece cuando mueres, puesto que no morí… _

_-¿Seever? –preguntó Snape atrayendo la atención de la mujer rubia -. ¿También tú conservas ese tatuaje?_

_-Por supuesto… -contestó ella con voz fría y distante mientras intentaba controlar la ira de tener que soportar ver allí a Lucius y Narcisa que no hacían otra cosa más que recordarle cosas de su pasado que hubiese preferido olvidar._

_-Aún así, Harry es menor de edad y… -empezó a decir Molly._

_-Eso no puedo discutirlo –dijo Harry con confianza en su voz-. Ojo Loco, o dejas de intentar eso o me voy a enfadar –y para enfatizar sus palabras, una tenue corriente de aire traspasó las ventanas y corrió sobre la mesa helando el rostro de los presentes-. No me gusta que ronden a mi alrededor acechándome –miró a Dumbledore-; ya he tenido de eso suficiente para el resto de mi vida._

_Albus asintió y de inmediato la magia que el ojo mágico parecía querer ejercer sobre él, desapareció mientras que Harry rodaba los ojos en una expresión de hastío y burla a partes iguales._

_-No veo cuál es el problema. Estamos protegiendo a los Malfoy y no me he opuesto a ello aunque tengo motivos más que suficiente para hacerlo –gruñó con una mueca burlona-, es más, creo no haber mantenido una discusión con Malfoy desde que empezó el curso y no quiero tener ninguna –ignoró la sonrisa de Lucius y la mirada airada de Narcisa-, Dani y Ann formaban parte de la orden y aún siguen formando parte de ella; podéis dejar que vuelvan a formar parte y dejarme a mi dentro o podéis negaros y entonces habrán tres bandos en esta guerra, y como ya dije una vez –miró a Albus fijamente-, no pienso hacer prisioneros. Ya no._

_-Tu edad… necesitas a alguien que te guíe Harry –dijo Molly de nuevo-… no creo que un niño pueda hacer esas amenazas –su tono era irremediablemente reprobador._

_-Déjale mamá –intervino Bill con una sonrisa-. Harry siempre ha sabido lo que se hace._

_-Entonces –la voz de Remus sonó clara-, si Harry tuviese a alguien mayor de edad que le fuera fiel de verdad –dijo con ironía mirando a Albus-, ¿aceptaríais sus condiciones?_

_-Remus… _

_-Por supuesto –interrumpió Demien de nuevo a Albus._

_Harry dejó escapar una risita que sorprendió a la mayoría de los presentes. Estaba sentado de forma despreocupada, con sus ojos verdes brillando, el cabello desordenado y la cicatriz oculta a los ojos de todo el mundo. Y su rostro parecía tan sereno y tranquilo que cualquiera podría haber dicho que llevaba una máscara de imperturbabilidad. Remus, Ann y Dani sabían que así era._

_-Esto se pone interesante… -murmuró Danielle divertida-. Albus, ¿sabe la Orden que Ann es la madrina de Harry?_

_El silencio sepulcral que las palabras de Dani provocó fue roto únicamente por el gritito de sorpresa de Tonks. _

_-¿De verdad? Entonces mi primo y tú… -empezó a decir la metamorfomaga._

_-Siempre –le dijo Remus adivinando las palabras de Tonks-. Sirius y Ann estaban a punto de casarse cuando ocurrió lo de James y Lily –el tono de amargura en su voz indicaba a todo el mundo que aquella aún seguía siendo una herida abierta que estaba muy lejos de cicatrizar-. Pero su relación iba más allá del matrimonio –dijo de forma enigmática-. Corazón y alma… ¿no es eso lo que dijiste, Albus? Un amor puro eterno._

_Albus no contestó inmediatamente._

_-Eso quiere decir que… -empezó a decir Snape._

_-Annie es su madrina –repitió Remus las palabras de su esposa-. ¿Verdad Albus? Eso la hace responsable de Harry…_

_-Y yo sé que mi ahijado es lo suficientemente inteligente y responsable para tomar sus propias decisiones y hacer sus propias amenazas –cuando Ann habló, su voz sonó divertida y ligera, muy lejos de la aprensión que en realidad sentía._

_-¿Y bien? –preguntó el adolescente-. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Albus?_

_El anciano lo miró como si quisiera atravesar su mente; desgraciadamente para él, Harry había aprendido demasiado bien que no debía descuidar la guardia ni un solo segundo en su presencia y le dolía saber que aquella desconfianza se la había creado él solo. Suspiró. _

_-No puedo aceptarte en la Orden Harry… aunque tu madrina te de la autorización, sigues siendo menor de edad… Ann y Dani pueden volver a ser parte de la Orden pero..._

_Danielle se levantó de la silla en el mismo momento en que Annie y Harry lo hicieron seguidos de Remus que refunfuñó algo parecido a "estúpido Albus, nunca aprende…"_

_-¿Harry? –preguntó suavemente Tonks._

_-Lo siento, no voy a estar fuera de esto. Ya me han utilizado demasiadas veces, no volveré a quedarme al margen ni me limitaré a esperar en las sombras manteniéndome ciego –dijo el adolescente-. Espero que tengáis a otro Elegido para acabar con Voldemort antes de que él acabe con vosotros. Has hecho tu elección –miró a Albus-, y yo acabo de hacer la mía. Mi lealtad no estará nunca con la Orden del Fénix, sólo conmigo mismo. Ónix –el ave se materializó a su lado y como si pudiera sentir el dolor de su dueño, se posó en su hombro y acarició con su pico la mejilla del adolescente que sonrió a desgana-. Deja de jugar, pequeño, tenemos cosas que hacer. _

_(fin flashback)_

Se había rebelado contra la Orden del Fénix y eso lo dejaba sin protección bajo la presencia de Voldemort. Le miró mientras Ónix extendía sus alas y cubría la espalda de Harry absorbiendo su energía negativa. No, Harry no necesitaba a la Orden. Necesitaba la alegría de Danielle, la responsabilidad de Remus y el cariño que ella pudiera ofrecerle. Harry no iba a estar solo si ella podía evitarlo y estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por evitarlo.

Extendió su propia aura para acariciar la magia oscura que Harry estaba desprendiendo en aquellos momentos y una sonrisa afectada atravesó el rostro del chico que levantó sus ojos verdes hacia ella sin poder evitar que éstos tuvieran un ligero matiz de negro que hizo que Ann suspirara comprensiva. Ónix permanecía junto a Harry, con sus alas extendidas y un aura negra a su alrededor, absorbiendo todo lo posible de su dueño.

-Gracias Ónix… -susurró Harry acariciando a su fénix-. Ve a buscar a Hedwig, ¿quieres? Está muy sola últimamente…

En una columna de humo negro, el ave se desvaneció y sólo entonces, el adolescente se permitió el mirar a su madrina.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella contuvo la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su garganta ante la pregunta de él. ¿Quién era el adulto en aquella habitación?

-Debería ser yo quién preguntara eso, ¿no te parece? –él o le contestó, se limitó a mirarla con la mirada seria y Ann contuvo una carcajada que amenazaba por salir de su garganta ante la preocupación que mostraba el chico-. Sí, Harry, estoy bien… -se masajeó el puente de la nariz y sonrió cuando el aura de Harry la envolvió de forma protectora-. No es necesario cariño, sólo estoy…

-¿Disgustada? –resolvió él.

-Más o menos… no te preocupes, es la sensación que se me queda siempre después de ver a Lucius.

-Sí, bueno, aún no entiendo por qué la Orden… -suspiró-. Da igual, si algo he aprendido es que Albus siempre hace las cosas esperando ganar algo a cambio así que supongo que habrá que esperar un poco.

-¿Y crees que podrás hacerlo? Cada vez que estás con Dumbledore tu energía negativa aumenta Harry –le dijo-, ¿creías que no me había dado cuenta? –preguntó ante la mirada de sorpresa de él-. Vamos, dame un poco de crédito cariño, como tu Guardián, nuestras auras están compenetradas y noto tu tensión. Tienes tantos sentimientos negativos que… no puedes evitar que fluyan a tu alrededor…

-¿Y cómo puedo controlarlo Ann? –le preguntó visiblemente molesto-. Tengo tanta rabia acumulada dentro que a veces me da miedo despertarme y mirarme al espejo porque creo que veré una imagen de Voldemort –gruñó entre dientes-. Odio lo que me está pasando, odio la magia, odio todo lo que me rodea y maldita sea, me odio a mí mismo por haber nacido…

A pesar de que su corto discurso había sido hecho con un tono de voz controlado, su rabia estaba impresa en cada una de las palabras que había dicho. Demasiado frío, demasiado controlado, demasiado distante.

-¿Has pensando en lo que te dije? –él asintió.

-Las familias de magia oscura guardaban su magia negra de alguna forma en un tatuaje, ¿verdad? Como el que tenía Sirius… Pero sé muy poco de ello y no tengo ni idea de cómo conseguir hacer algo así…

-¿Le has preguntado a Dani? –sugirió Ann-. No está orgullosa de ello pero su familia siempre ha sido una de… -se interrumpió al ver la mirada desolada del chico y la forma en que movía la cabeza negativamente.

-No puedo preguntarle a Danielle sobre esto –se quejó Harry-. Sería como si quisiera hablarle de algo relacionado con Sirius y hablar con ella de Sirius resulta casi tan doloroso como hablar de él contigo –añadió ante la mirada de ella.

-¿Por eso no lo haces? –Harry se encogió de hombros y una vez más Annie fue consciente de cuanta dureza podía rodear el corazón de un adolescente que nunca había tenido a nadie que le hubiese abrazado-. De acuerdo… ¿qué vas a hacer entonces?

Harry no contestó inmediatamente. Sabía que si le decía a su madrina lo que estaba pensando hacer, ésta pondría el grito en el cielo… y no era para menos.

-Creo que puedo encontrar la forma de averiguarlo pero… pero tengo que hacerlo solo…

-No sé por qué, pero no me gusta nada cómo has dicho esa frase. No estarás pensando en hacer algo peligroso, ¿verdad?

Harry enarcó una ceja y su gesto fue tan similar al que había visto hacer cientos de veces a James, que Annie tuvo que parpadear y mentalizarse de que era Harry y no James quien estaba frente a ella.

-No estoy pensando en hacer nada –le dijo él con inocencia fingida.

Ann frunció el ceño.

-Harry, descubría cada travesura de los merodeadores y no era fácil, así que no intentes engañarme, ¿de acuerdo? –él sonrió a medias-. Confío en ti, pero ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto Ann –le contestó él medio avergonzado haciéndola sonreír.

Aquello estaba bien. Harry avergonzado por el consejo de una mujer que le quería y que había prometido cuidarle. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin que nadie se preocupara por él lo suficiente como para llegar a hacer que él se sintiera avergonzado de algún modo.

Sí, aquello estaba muy bien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy. Espero que sigáis teniéndome paciencia y que sigáis mandándome esos reviews que me han hecho sonreír tantas veces cuando me dolía todo el cuerpo…**

**Un besito muy dulce para todos y un abrazo muy fuerte. Sed felices siempre y vivid cada momento como si fuera el último.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	15. Nota Perdonadme, me salté un capítulo

**Nota autora:**

**Chicos, chicas, os comunico que tendréis otro capítulo la proxima semana; mi recuperación va bien, lenta, pero segura y bien lo cual es todo un logro, así que muchas gracias por todos los ánimos que estoy recibiendo de vuestra parte. Sólo quería comunicaros mi agradecimiento y aprovechar para comunicaros otra cosa. He colocado un nuevo capítulo, "Ónix", que va antes del capítulo "Elementos". Lo siento, me despisté a la hora de subir los capítulos y me salté el capítulo, por eso ahora lo subo, porque si no, hay cosas que no vais a entender.**

**Espero que me perdonéis. Un besito para todos, sed felices!!!**


	16. Secretos

**Hola a todos! Bueno, regreso con un capítulo más esperando que sea de vuestro agrado. A todos los que seguís preocupados por mi estado de salud os diré que voy mejorando, poco a poco, despacio y con una evolución lenta pero voy mejorando, muchas gracias por vuestra preocupación y palabras de apoyo. Espero que sigais teniendo paciencia con las actualizaciones hasta que el ritmo que pueda llevar sea el de siempre.**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo, nos vemos más abajo!**

**Disfrutad la lectura!**

Capítulo 13. Secretos

Acariciaba la espalda despojada de toda ropa con una mano mientras que la otra la tenía bajo la cabeza, alzándola levemente para poder observar la cabeza que descansaba a medias sobre su pecho. Sonrió. Magia. Estar con ella era mágico. Desde el primer momento había sido así… y después de tantos años de no estar con ella, esa magia no solo no había desaparecido sino que se había incrementado hasta puntos ilimitados. Sonrió cuando una traviesa mano femenina recorrió una de sus cicatrices que iba desde el costado derecho hasta el vientre plano.

-Estate quieta… el lobo se ha ido a dormir ya… -bromeó Remus besándole en la cabeza.

Danielle rió divertida ante su voz y su mano volvió a reposar en su pecho, sobre el corazón de él que latía de forma suave y acompasada, tranquilamente, como si no tuviese nada más que hacer que estar allí con ella.

-¿No tenías que estar con Harry? –preguntó ella entonces.

Remus rió suavemente y Dani notó el latido poderoso de su corazón bajo su mano. Le gustaba estar así, se sentía bien, se sentía segura, se sentía a salvo… En momentos como aquel era cuando se arrepentía de haber estado tanto tiempo alejada de él, tantos días perdidos, tantos momentos ignorados, tantos años olvidados… sólo por su culpa, por su cobardía, por su estupidez, por haber sido tan egoísta que se había alejado de todos pensando sólo en lo que ella sentía y queriendo ignorar lo que los demás también habían sentido con la pérdida de James y Lily, el encarcelamiento de Sirius y la traición de Peter.

Remus le acarició un hombro y la hizo despertar de sus propias cavilaciones. Le miró. No necesitaban hablarse… Casi nunca lo habían necesitado. Vio como Remus alargaba la mano y la colaba en el cajón de la mesita, haciéndola reír cuando sacó de allí una chocolatina del mejor chocolate de HoneyDukes. 

-¿Una chocolatina por tus pensamientos? –preguntó ella recordando el viejo juego al que solían jugar, su propia versión de "un penique por tus pensamientos".

Remus sonrió y le tendió la chocolatina después de darle un mordisco él mismo. Saboreando el dulce en el paladar negó con la cabeza.

-No necesito chantajearte con una chocolatina para saber qué estás pensando… -le replicó suavemente estrechándola con más fuerza-. Pero siempre se te dio mejor hablar cuando había chocolate de por medio. ¿Qué ocurre?

Danielle respiró profundamente, cortó un trozo de chocolate con los dientes y lo masticó escuchando rebotar en su propia boca las almendras cortadas finamente que se mezclaban con el sabor dulce. No había ninguna otra forma de decir aquello y después de todo, Remus siempre había dicho que le gustaba su sinceridad.

-Soy una bruja –declaró firmemente.

Remus parpadeó. Escuchó las palabras de ella. Las sopesó. Reflexionó y finalmente respiró con tranquilidad.

-Eso explica por qué estás en Hogwarts –dijo firmemente intentando controlar, sin éxito, una leve carcajada.

Dani le golpeó el estómago sonriendo también.

-Hablo en serio. No bruja de magia –hizo un aspaviento con la mano-, bruja de mala persona. Soy una mala persona.

-No, no lo eres –la contradijo él suavemente.

-Sí lo soy… Te abandoné Remus… Te dejé… os dejé a todos… yo… sólo pensé en mí… soy una mala persona… no tienes que quererme… No puedes quererme…

-Deja de decir estupideces Dani –replicó Remus.

Se removió en la cama y Danielle no tuvo más remedio que apartarse de él para dejar que se incorporara. Cuando estaba a punto de separarse completamente de él, Remus se lo impidió sujetándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo.

-No puedes decirme que me quieres después de lo que…

-Y tú no puedes decirme que no puedo quererte Dani –le contestó él manejando el cuerpo de la mujer y girándola de forma que ella quedó sentada en su regazo. La obligó a mirarle a los ojos sujetándole la barbilla con suavidad y le sonrió con calidez-. Mírame…

Danielle podía ser impetuosa, decidida, atrevida, valiente, testaruda y orgullosa… pero también era cálida, suave y dulce y tenía aquella mirada arrepentida que hacía que su rostro se iluminase cada vez que la mostraba. Por todo eso la quería; eran sus defectos lo que más le atraía de ella y era su corazón lo que amaba de aquella mujer.

-Soy un licántropo Dani… un hombre lobo… hace tiempo, una noche me dejaste bien claro que a pesar de eso me querías¿por qué habría de quererte yo menos a ti? Cometiste un error, como todo el mundo lo hace cariño, eso no hace que te quiera menos, sino más bien al contrario.

-¿Me quieres por haberme ido? –preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

Remus se inclinó y la besó suavemente en la punta de la nariz produciéndole cosquillas a la mujer que rió de forma nerviosa.

-Te quiero por haber vuelto… -la corrigió él suavemente-. Danielle no importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, siempre voy a quererte… -sonrió traviesamente-, incluso siendo una bruja…

-Remus…-suspiró al notar como él inclinaba la cabeza y acariciaba con la lengua parte de su cuello-… algún día vamos a tener que… -un suave beso en su hombro y una caricia en su muslo-… hablar de ese tema en serio…

-Algún día… -murmuró él sin apartar sus labios de la piel de ella-… pero no ahora¿verdad?

Dani enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre.

-No ahora… -aseguró con mirada pícara y dulce.

Remus le sonrió antes de besarla intensamente en los labios saboreándola por completo y dejando que el lobo tomase el control de la situación una vez más.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En momentos como aquel era cuando odiaba ser la única chica en el trío de amigos. Podía hablar con Harry y Ron de casi cualquier cosa… Quiddich, misterios, Voldemort, magia, sus padres, el mundo muggle, animales peligrosos, hechizos, encantamientos, libros, profesores, maldiciones, regalos, fiestas, dulces… de casi cualquier cosa excepto de todo lo que formaba parte del mundo femenino. 

Sonrió a medias al imaginarse sentada en el suelo formado un círculo con Harry y Ron mientras hablaban de maquillaje, citas, chicos y ropa… Sacudió la cabeza aún sonriendo. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Ella nunca hablaría de esas cosas… demasiado superficiales para ella.

Pero había otras cosas de las que sí quería hablar pero que sabía que nunca se atrevería a compartir con ellos. Como por ejemplo lo extraña que se estaba sintiendo últimamente con el Príncipe de Slythering.

Sentada frente a la mesa de la biblioteca, pergamino extendido y pulido y pluma roja en la mano con la punta mojada en tinta negra, la chica castaña respiró profundamente antes de poner el encabezado de lo que iba a escribir: _El idiota número uno de Hogwarts_. A continuación trazó una línea vertical de arriba abajo del pergamino y empezó a escribir sin demasiado sentido a ambos lados de la línea. Escribía deprisa, sin pensar casi, con el ceño arrugado la pluma volaba sobre el pergamino a gran velocidad casi sin tocar el pergamino y separándose de él únicamente el tiempo necesario para volver a mojar la pluma en el tintero. Media hora más tarde, la lluvia de ideas había terminado.

Cabezota, irascible, mimado, caprichoso, estúpido, arrogante, seguidor de Voldemort, le gusta humillarme, me insulta, me hace la vida imposible, molesta a Harry y a Ron, no respeta a los demás, miedoso, cobarde, mentiroso, vengativo, molesto y prepotente. Eso sólo era la mitad de las cosas que había escrito en la columna de la izquierda que había llamado en un arranque poca originalidad _cosas malas_.

Suspiró. Draco Malfoy era todo eso y mucho más. Frunció el ceño y se enfadó consigo misma al mirar la otra columna. Estaba vacía. Completamente vacía. No había encontrado una sola cosa buena que añadir a la lista de cualidades, actitudes o ademanes de Malfoy y era precisamente ese vacío lo que hacía que todo su mundo, lo conocido y lo que le quedaba por conocer, se tambalease de una forma que nadie, mucho menos ella misma, podía llegar a comprender. 

Si aquella columna estaba tan vacía¿por qué demonios, por cien mil Voldemorts, no podía dejar de pensar que se estaba enamorando de Malfoy?

Sacudió la cabeza. Sería mejor no pensar en ello. Movió su varita sobre el pergamino que quedó limpio como si nada se hubiese escrito sobre su superficie nunca. Guardó sus utensilios y mientras pensaba que ser la única chica de un trío era lo peor que podía ocurrir a esa edad, su cabeza buscó alguien con quien pudiera hablar. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y necesitaba hacerlo enseguida o terminaría volviéndose loca… si es que aún no lo estaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Reconozco que Potter ha ganado confianza en sí mismo.

Severus enarcó una ceja mientras miraba a Lucius sonreír con cinismo y arrogancia, dos características de los genes Malfoy que Draco había heredado bastante bien.

-Potter ha ganado bastante más que confianza durante este verano… -le replicó. Lucius le miró interrogante-. Se ha convertido en mi mejor estudiante de pociones.

-Tu mejor estudiante después de Draco, quieres decir ¿verdad? –le lanzó una mirada suspicaz y Severus negó con una sonrisa que no parecía mostrar arrepentimiento en absoluto.

-No, quiero decir en mi mejor estudiante. Por todos los magos Lucius, es mejor de lo que fueron jamás Lily y Seever juntas nunca. 

-No puede ser tan bueno –declaró Lucius.

-Lucius, es capaz de crear pociones perfectas en menos de veinte minutos incluso si la poción requiere dos horas de preparación; diferencia todos los ingredientes, los memoriza, los relaciona y puede recitarte por orden alfabético de adelante a atrás y de atrás hacia delante todos los libros escritos sobre pociones de todos los tiempos; y estoy seguro de que esa habilidad no es únicamente en mi asignatura –meneó la cabeza-. No Lucius, esto es algo que va más allá de ser bueno… Es perfecto. Es como si tuviera todo el conocimiento del mundo dentro de su cabeza…

-¿Te preocupa?

-Sí –dijo sin rodeos-. Algo está pasando Lucius. El Lord quiere entablar un pacto con Potter, el chico cada día parece absorber más conocimiento y su magia está muy por encima de los niveles normales.

-Sí, eso lo pude notar incluso yo sin necesidad de concentrarme –concedió Lucius-. ¿De qué crees que se trata?

Severus le miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

-No me creerías si te lo dijera.

-Pruébalo.

Severus le miró. Draco y Lucius eran tan parecidos que muchas veces se preguntaba con quién de los dos estaba hablando realmente.

-Empiezo a creer que Potter es de verdad El Primero.

La reacción de Lucius fue previsible, al menos en parte. Sus ojos grises se abrieron de forma desmesurada, su frente se crispó, los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron, la piel se volvió más lúcida, las manos aferraron con fuerza los brazos del sillón en el que estaba sentado e incluso su voz, inalterable siempre, sonó extraña cuando abrió la boca.

-El Primero… sólo es una leyenda… no hay pruebas existentes de que sea cierto.

-Sólo es necesaria una prueba –le contestó Severus con una calma que en absoluto sentía-. Y Potter es la prueba viva.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Notaba su energía. La notaba a su alrededor envolviendo todo lo que le rodeaba. Era como si las piedras, las plantas, las hojas, la hierba, la madera, los árboles, las gigantescas rocas, el mismo aire incluso… todo, absolutamente todo lo que estaba a su alrededor le estuviera prestando su energía. Era extraordinario lo que aquel chico podía llegar a hacer. Él era extraordinario.

Siempre lo había sabido. Desde el momento en que lo había visto entrar en aquella tienda con el gigante lo había notado. Había alzado la cabeza en cuanto había sentido su energía; había sido como si una fuerza suprema hubiese traspasado la puerta con una corriente que lo arrasaba todo a su paso. Sus ojos lo habían mirado y había notado la fuerza de su interior.

Unos ojos verdes, intensos, suaves, soñadores, llenos de ilusión, de incredulidad y de miedo… como si estuviese esperando que en algún momento alguien le dijera "esto no es para ti, nos hemos equivocado, no es tu lugar". Unos ojos que transmitían tanta suavidad y dulzura como solo un niño de once años podía dejar entrever y que al mismo tiempo estaban llenos de fuerza, vitalidad y decisión por querer ser algo que siempre le habían negado. No fue hasta mucho después cuando Hedwig se dio cuenta de que lo que le habían negado había sido ser un niño… y la posibilidad de saber qué era la felicidad.

Quizá por eso lo eligió. Quizá por eso quiso que él la mirara, que la escogiera, que se la llevara de aquel lugar en el que ella estaba bien atendida. 

Aquel niño había necesitado un oído amigo con quien hablar y aunque ella fuera sólo una lechuza, tenía dos oídos.

Harry Potter se había convertido en su amo y dueño y aún más allá de eso en su amigo, en su cómplice, su guardián, confidente, confesor y protector. Y aquel niño que una vez la eligió en la tienda estaba frente a ella, a unos metros, convertido en un hombre y sin saber aún la fuerza que tenía dentro y la magia que luchaba a su alrededor por formar parte de él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nott resopló mientras intentaba que el escudo alrededor de la puerta no saliera perjudicado. Miró el reloj de pulsera y suspiró mientras volvía a reforzar el escudo que Blaise había roto, juraba Nott que no sabía cómo diablos lo había logrado. Empezaba a arrepentirse del hecho de haber enviado a Crabbe a buscar a Draco en lugar de ir él mismo a hacerlo.

_(flashback)_

_Vincent se echó hacia un lado con una agilidad impropia de alguien de su peso justo en el momento en que el rayo que había salido de la varita de Blaise había logrado traspasar la puerta del baño donde lo habían encerrado. _

_-Maldita sea… casi me da esta vez… -se quejó._

_Con un movimiento aburrido, Nott realizó un hechizo reparador sobre la puerta dejándola como nueva… por vigésima vez._

_-Empieza a ponerse pesado… Deberíamos avisar a Draco¿sabes dónde está?_

_-¡Dejadme salir de aquí para que pueda matar a esos estúpidos magos!_

_-Quizá deberíamos dejarle salir y lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor –comentó Nott con voz fría e impersonal._

_La mirada de Crabbe estaba dividida entre la incredulidad y la fingida ofensa._

_-Nott…_

_-Hablo en serio –dijo sin sonreír una pizca siquiera._

_-A veces me das miedo –dijo sinceramente Vincent saltando y girando la cabeza hacia la puerta en el momento en que escuchó un fuerte golpe-. ¿Y si dejamos que se de golpes hasta que se quede sin sentido? –preguntó señalando la puerta que volvía a sufrir el embiste de un furioso Blaise._

_-No es tan idiota. Está lanzando el hombro contra la puerta, no la cabeza –contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo así?_

_-Hace tres años, cuando le llenamos la cama de saltamontes negros y le hicimos aquel conjuro de muros invisibles a su alrededor –sonrió._

_-Cierto, Greg se equivocó con el hechizo y en lugar de una hora duro un día ¿verdad?_

_El rostro de Vincent se ensombreció ligeramente y Nott se mordió el labio mientras se repetía mentalmente que era un idiota._

_-Lo siento… -una duda asoló su mente-. ¿Por qué tú no estás furioso? Greg está con Pansy en la enfermería._

_-Es que estoy en el proceso de crear una venganza –contestó Vincent queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto-. ¿Crees que Blaise querrá formar parte de ello?_

_-¡Dejadme salir de una maldita vez!_

_-Creo que eso es un sí –contestó Nott-. Ves a buscar a Draco; Blaise sólo le escucha a él cuando está de esta forma…_

_-¿Estás seguro de que puedes quedarte con él?_

_-Si no tardas más de veinte minutos sí, pero no corras, vuela –le aconsejó._

_(fin flashback)_

-Si no me dejas salir de aquí inmediatamente te vas a arrepentir cuando logre salir –le amenazó Blaise desde dentro del cuarto de baño donde permanecía encerrado e igual de furioso que un animal enjaulado.

-Me voy a arrepentir de todas formas Blaise¿quieres dejar de lanzar hechizos contra la puerta? –le pidió sabiendo de antemano que era algo inútil.

-¡Vete al infierno! –pareció tranquilizarse ligeramente-. ¿Sabes algo de Pansy?

Nott resopló.

-Será mejor que esperes a que venga Draco para volver a preguntarlo… -dijo simplemente.

-¡Theo!

El chico juraría que el grito se había escuchado en todas las mazmorras.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se acercó cuando la chica estaba inclinada hacia delante en el viejo puente, mirando hacia el infinito, sintiendo el fresco en el rostro. Se colocó a su lado dejando que ella la viera de reojo pero sin hablar todavía. A ella también le gustaba aquel lugar… En realidad le gustaba todo el castillo de Hogwarts porque en cada uno de sus rincones y recovecos se podía notar la presencia de Sirius y eso era lo único que Annie necesitaba para tranquilizarse.

-Es difícil ¿verdad? –Hermione la miró-. Me pasé muchos años metida en medio de los merodeadores y comprendo esa cara perfectamente.

-¿Qué…

-Es difícil estar rodeada de cromosomas "y" ¿verdad?

Hermione sonrió.

-Un poco… Harry y Ron son unos amigos estupendos y no cambiaría ni uno solo de los segundos que he pasado con ellos, incluidas las riñas, las peleas y las discusiones… pero a veces… simplemente me siento como si fuera…

-¿Invisible para ellos? –ayudó Ann suavemente. Hermione sonrió-. ¿Se trata de algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte? –ofreció.

Hermione frunció el ceño; después de considerar que no sería apropiado explicarle a la madrina de Harry que creía que estaba enamorándose o peor aún, que podía estar ya enamorada en cierto modo y a un bajo nivel del mayor idiota del colegio que además resultaba ser alguien que había hecho la vida imposible a Harry, negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada, ya se solucionará.

Hermione tenía el mismo aire de tristeza, confusión y extrañeza que había tenido Lily a su alrededor durante el último curso, casi justo antes de soltar la bomba y decir que estaba enamorada de James. Ni siquiera ella misma se lo había esperado y había sido como si la noticia la hubiese golpeado en plena cara igual que un globo de feria recién explotado. Más sorpresa se había llevado la pelirroja al darse cuenta de que Dani, Emily y ella ya lo sabían incluso antes de que Lily les contara nada. Sonrió a medias, sabiendo a qué venía el desconcierto de Hermione.

-Nadie apostaba nada por Sirius y por mí en una relación –le dijo la bruja sin mirarla e iniciando una conversación ella sola-. Éramos como el día y la noche –le confió como si fuera un gran secreto-. Pero ni yo era toda la luz que los demás creían ni él estaba envuelto en la oscuridad que los demás pensaban. Nos complementábamos a la perfección… todos los que dijeron que no duraríamos se equivocaron… todos los que se rieron, se burlaron, intentaron que nuestra relación terminara… todos… absolutamente todos tuvieron que tragarse sus palabras… 

-Pero el final fue malo para los dos… 

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –la miró incrédula-. Hermione, pasé junto a Sirius los mejores momentos de mi vida y moriría ahora mismo si con eso pudiese volver a sentir un solo minuto lo que sentía estando él a mi lado. El final… nuestro final… aún no ha llegado… 

-Pero Sirius…

-Deberías haber aprendido ya que en el mundo de la magia no todo es siempre como parece –la interrumpió ella-. A veces, simplemente hay que apostar en contra de lo que todos piensen y crean… 

-¿Y si te equivocas? –preguntó Hermione.

Annie la miró suavemente. Entendía el miedo que una chica como Hermione podía tener; obsesiva con los estudios era un signo claro, y que nadie lo negara, de tener que ser capaz de controlarlo todo y de no equivocarse nunca. Pero a veces…

-El riesgo merece la pena siempre… -le contestó terminando su propio pensamiento.

La adolescente asintió sin decir nada.

-Yo… tengo que irme, gracias por la pequeña charla profesora Seever.

-Hermione, una última cosa.

La adolescente que ya se había dirigido hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba la mujer, se giró para ver a aquella mujer con la que inconscientemente parecía querer competir por el cariño de Harry. Ella le sonrió.

-Albus es un gran mago con un gran poder y una fuerza que pocos magos han logrado tener en su vida –le dijo la mujer-. Pero eso no es siempre bueno; la sangre llama a la sangre y el poderoso quiere más poder del que ya tiene. 

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

-Eres una bruja inteligente Hermione, sólo no dejes que nadie te influencie.

Hermione asintió aún sin saber qué había querido decir la madrina de Harry y continuó por el pasillo con la cabeza más liada que antes si es que eso era posible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El severo profesor de pociones contempló ligeramente el rostro de su alumno, protegido y ahijado con el rostro impenetrable sin dejar que lo que estaba pensando se viese en absoluto reflejado. Draco le sostuvo la mirada con cierta intranquilidad sabiendo perfectamente lo que su padrino estaba pensando en aquel momento.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que no sea tan estricto con los leones y además que considere darle una nota justa a la señorita Hermione Granger?

Por toda respuesta Draco, consciente de que lo que había pedido, en labios de su padrino y escuchado en voz alta parecía una estupidez y una tontería nada digna de un Malfoy, se limitó a gruñir.

-Si no recuerdo mal Draco, en primero me pediste lo contrario…

Draco le miró fijamente frunciendo el ceño y con la mirada acerada que Snape tan bien conocía, primero en los ojos de Lucius, y ahora en los de Draco. 

-Draco, no sé si eres consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo y…

-Soy plenamente consciente de lo que estoy demandando, profesor Snape –le contestó el adolescente.

-¿Por qué debería hacer algo así?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Me he cansado, eso es todo –mintió.

No podía decirle la verdad. No sabía cómo se lo podría tomar su padrino y mucho menos su padre si éste se enteraba de que el motivo real de aquella petición que parecía estúpida era simplemente que sabía que no iba a soportar ver el rostro compungido, furioso y los ojos tristes de Granger¡maldita la gracia si sabía por qué le importaba aquello!

-Además, creo que el favoritismo hacia los Slytherings es demasiado evidente…

-Nunca te habías quejado de eso, Draco.

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero quizá… -suspiró-… No lo sé, sólo ¿podrás hacerlo?

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que Potter haya dejado el quiddich y aún no hayas podido hacer nada para convencerle de lo contrario?

-Más bien tiene que ver con que necesito un poco de tranquilidad… -le replicó Draco mordazmente sin hacer caso de la burla en la voz de su padrino-, me paso todas las noches en vela y por el día no tengo ganas de seguir haciendo tonterías.

El tono de censura en la voz del muchacho era más que evidente y Severus se permitió el lujo de sonreír levemente, simplemente elevando las comisuras de sus labios en un gesto sencillo y simple, demasiado corto para que nadie supiera a ciencia cierta si había sido real o soñado.

-Estoy intentando arreglarlo Draco –le prometió-, pero el director está ocupado estos días…

-Perfecto, la próxima vez que intenten atacarnos en plena noche les diré que nos dejen descansar porque estamos muy ocupados –contestó Draco sin darle a su padrino la oportunidad de terminar su frase. Severus le miró con una implícita advertencia en los ojos negros-. Lo siento padrino… pero estamos cansados. Dormir por turnos de dos horas no es lo más adecuado ¿lo sabías?

-Lo sé Draco, te prometo que hoy mismo intentaré solucionarlo ¿de acuerdo? –Draco le miró escéptico-. No me mires así, si no lo consigo yo mismo os buscaré un lugar donde poder dormir sin tener que estar con un ojo abierto toda la noche.

Draco estaba a punto de replicar cuando los pasos apresurados de alguien en el pasillo en el que se encontraba hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran; quizá alguien estaba a punto de meterse en un lío por correr por los pasillos. A juzgar por el brillo de advertencia en los ojos de Severus, el adulto también había pensado algo similar si no lo mismo.

-¡Draco! –el chico se giró al escuchar la voz de Vincent corriendo a gran velocidad por el pasillo sin parecer importarle demasiado que el viejo celador del colegio pudiese verle-. ¡Menos mal que te encuentro! –gritó aún desde lejos.

Severus gruñó. Draco sonrió. No iba a poder castigar a nadie.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Has vuelto a quedarte sin tarta de crema porque Goyle te la ha quitado?

Era una broma entre ellos. Siempre era la misma. Crabbe y Goyle apreciaban comer, disfrutaban con ello y era motivo de broma entre los que formaban la cúpula de las serpientes. Cualquier otro podía decir algo referente a ello y no durarían dos segundos antes de que cinco varitas le lanzasen diferentes hechizos a cual de ellos más doloroso que el anterior pero entre ellos estaba permitido, igual que estaba permitido bromear acerca de la no relación entre Blaise y Pansy o acerca de la prepotencia exagerada de Draco. 

Crabbe y Goyle solían sonreír, encogerse de hombros y devolver la pulla. Esta vez no fue así y por la cara de Vincent, el rubio supo que no era la presencia del profesor Snape lo que le itimidaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó de nuevo más serio esta vez.

-Greg… Greg y Pansy… -dijo con el aire entrecortado por la carrera.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? –preguntó impaciente Draco.

Severus rodó los ojos y alzó su varita murmurando un leve "_oxigenum_" mientras apuntaba al chico que intentaba recuperar el aire.

-Tengo que aprender ese –fue la respuesta de Draco al ver como Vincent se recuperaba de repente-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Greg y Pansy están en la enfermería y Blaise está como loco, no sé si Nott va a poder seguir…

-Espera, espera un segundo¿qué hacen Pansy y Greg en la enfermería?

-Thomas, Avery y Sommers entraron en la habitación de las chicas y atacaron a Pansy, Greg intervino y los dos están ahora con efectos de maldiciones oscuras en la enfermería. Blaise se enteró de lo de Pansy y… bueno… no lo tomó muy bien.

-Me lo imagino. ¿Dónde está Blaise?

-Nott lo tiene secuestrado en nuestra habitación pero no creo que sea suficiente. Sólo tú puedes…

-Lo sé, lo sé… 

-Draco, ves a calmar a Zabinni, Crabbe quédate con Vincent y Pansy mientras yo hablo con el director.

Draco se giró como si hubiese olvidado la presencia del profesor a sus espaldas. Parpadeó ligeramente y movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

-No, quiero ir a la enfermería y…

-Draco, ve a las mazmorras y no dejes que Blaise cometa ninguna estupidez¿de acuerdo? Confía en mí.

Fue el tono en el que le habló que Draco se dio cuenta de que el viejo director estaba en problemas, en graves problemas. Severus parecía haberse convertido en el mortífago temido por todos, en la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort.

-Severus…

-Hazlo Draco. 

No esperó a que el rubio le contestara. Girándose dejó que la túnica sobrevolara los bajos del suelo y se dirigió con paso rápido al despacho de Albus. Esta vez había esperado demasiado tiempo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se lo debía a ella, se lo debía a ellos, se lo debía a Harry, a Sirius, a James, a Lily, a todos los que una vez confiaron en él, a todos los que una vez le sonrieron, a los que le ayudaron a seguir adelante cuando creía que todo estaba acabado; y por encima de todo se lo debía a sí mismo.

Por la cobardía, por el miedo, por el dolor pasado, presente y futuro, por la indecisión, por las malas decisiones tomadas, por la desconfianza, por la confianza, por la suerte de seguir aún con vida.

Lo debía a todas las noches de salidas ocultas, a todas las oraciones rezadas en silencio frente a la tumba de Emily, a todas las lágrimas suplicando perdón frente a las fotografías ya sin color de aquellos que habían muerto por su culpa; lo debía por todos los gritos, por todos los hechizos lanzados sin querer hacerlo, por todas las maldiciones sufridas y realizadas, por todas las mentiras, por todo…

La pequeña rata sonrió para sí misma mientras se deslizaba junto a la pared de piedra caliza, caminando deprisa y solitaria… sola… llevaba demasiado tiempo sola… demasiado tiempo sin hacer lo que debía aún sabiéndolo. El suelo estaba frío y se calaba en sus huesos diminutos a través de las pequeñas patitas. 

Cuántas veces se habían reído los cuatro juntos de su aspecto de animago… había perdido la cuenta… quizá las mismas veces que habían silbado agradecidos de su pequeño aspecto que había servido para salir de trampas, sitios y de ahuyentar a la señora Norris.

Aprovechó el agujero que había en la puerta de madera, en una pequeña esquina y se coló por allí como por tantos sitios se había colado a lo largo de su vida; la única diferencia que había ahora con cuando lo hacía antes era simple pero dolía demasiado para ignorarla y era que antes siempre se colaba en los lugares, adoptaba su forma humana y abría la puerta para que dos animagos más, ilegales como él, pudieran entrar; ahora, únicamente entraba él y no había nadie a quien abrirle la puerta.

La habitación estaba a oscuras; era un lugar privado y el animago sabía que corría gran peligro si alguien lo veía allí. No le importaba; había decidido que no le importaba. 

Con nerviosismo, sintiendo el miedo en la sangre y mirando a todas partes constantemente para asegurarse de estar solo, caminó apresuradamente hasta las estanterías mientras recuperaba su forma humana. Sus vivos ojos azules, pequeños, casi cerrados y juntos, buscaron con avidez entre los diferentes lomos negros que allí habían y cuando su mirada se posó en el libro que buscaba exhaló un suspiro, consciente de que ya tenía más de la mitad del trabajo que había ido a hacer, hecho.

Lo abrió con rapidez como si en cualquier momento alguien pudiera entrar y lo hojeó levemente hasta encontrar el pasaje que buscaba y que en grandes letras victorianas deslizadas sobre las viejas páginas de pergamino rezaban _El Primero_. 

Él no comprendía el contenido de aquel libro. Pero sabía que ellos sí lo harían. Ellos eran inteligentes, capaces, lo sabrían resolver, sabrían qué significaban aquellas palabras que para él sólo eran galimatías sin sentido. Leyó por encima algunas palabras.

"_la muerte en vida…. la noche en el día… magia primaria… poder desbordante… reinará el Primero… la oscuridad puede triunfar…"_

No, para él no tenían ningún tipo de sentido. Ann lo encontraría. Remus podía ayudarla… ellos dos lo sabrían encontrar.

Deslizó su regordeta mano dentro del bolsillo de la túnica raída, negra y descolorida que ahora parecía más un gris sucio lo que una vez había sido negro carbón. Extrajo despacio una pequeña cadena con un colgante en forma de escudo dividido donde un ciervo, un perro, un lobo y una rata se movían en círculos alrededor la luna llena; un colgante a imitación del escudo de Hogwarts con sus cuatro animales que representaban las cuatro casas y que había sido una señal distintiva de los merodeadores.

Peter podía no haber sido el más inteligente pero sabía realizar un hechizo de translación y había convertido ese colgante en un translador con una dirección particular: iría a parar allí donde Remus Lupin se encontrara.

Sonrió a medias y dejó la cadena con el pergamino colgando de su dedo metálico. Dos segundos después, antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirse siquiera tocó el colgante con su mano humana. 

Ya estaba hecho. Ya lo había hecho. Ahora todo estaba en las manos de ellos. Parecía que un gran peso había desaparecido de sus hombros y suspiró aliviado.

Desde una esquina, los ojos alargados y amarillos de Nagini se regodearon. Aquella iba a ser una noticia muy importante para su amo… sí… seguro que le gustaría… quizá pudiera conseguir un premio por ello incluso… algo como una rata… una gran y jugosa rata a la que hacía tiempo que tenia ganas de clavarle el diente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry vio a Malfoy pasar junto a él sin que éste siquiera le mirase o se parase a insultarle como era su costumbre. Por ese extraño motivo, porque no le hubiese parado para instigarle acerca del motivo por el que había dejado el quiddich aquel año, el adolescente había dirigido su mirada hacia el corredor por el que Crabbe estaba desapareciendo en aquel momento.

Extrañado miró a su alrededor y encontró el tapiz que buscaba; en un minuto llegó al pasillo de la enfermería y se quedó oculto tras el tapiz blanco y rojo que tenia grado un paisaje de Hogwarts sobre el cual caía constantemente copos de nieve. Esperó pacientemente a que Crabbe saliera del lugar y tras escuchar la voz de la enfermera diciéndole que sería mejor que fuera a tomar un poco el aire para que la dejara trabajar vio salir al adolescente. 

Con tranquilidad y con el porte elegante que su cuerpo había adquirido en las últimas semanas, Harry entró en la enfermería con la confianza de quién conoce aquel terreno; no era de extrañar; había pasado más horas allí dentro de las que le hubiese gustado. El lugar inmaculado estaba vacío a excepción de por dos camas donde dos cuerpos descansaban en el silencio que el sueño les confería.

El despacho de Madame Pomfrey estaba cerrado y dentro se escuchaba el repiqueteo suave y dulce y diferentes botellitas entrechocando entre sí. El chico sonrió; cuando la enfermera se ponía a distribuir sus pociones era como si estuviera en un mundo aparte. Se acercó a las camas habitadas y se colocó en medio de las dos con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro contraído. Conocía los síntomas que ambos parecían exteriorizar; ligeras líneas de un color rojo, como pequeños latigazos, cruzaban los rostros de ambos estudiantes. Extendió su aura hacia ellos y notó como la magia de los dos slytherings estaba considerablemente mermada.

Él mismo había sentido aquel dolor de la magia desapareciendo y estaba seguro de que eso les hacía sufrir más que los cortes que tenían en sus rostros y seguramente, en el resto del cuerpo. Había leído acerca de aquella maldición oscura en uno de los libros de Remus durante el verano. Los cortes delicados y finos eran superficiales pero con una particularidad: no era sangre lo que de ellos caía sino la magia interna de cada bruja mago. Durante el siglo XVIII si no se equivocaba, había sido una práctica común entre brujas y magos, un castigo que se aplicaba a los de su propia condición por ellos mismos cuando uno de ellos manifestaba que quería compartir su vida con alguien que no formara parte de todo aquel mundo de la magia. Harry crispó los nervios del rostro y su cara se endureció: magos atacando a magos… no se podía caer más bajo… Había magos que se creían superiores a los muggles porque éstos se mataban entre sí por el simple placer de hacerlo¿y ellos qué hacían si no lo mismo? 

-Ónix… -susurró.

El ave se materializó a su lado y lo miró con actitud protectora antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba en auténtico peligro. El chico le sonrió y le acarició el pico con suavidad y sutileza.

-Tengo que absorber algo de magia negra… ¿puedes ayudarme?

Por toda respuesta, el animal se quedó de pie sobre su hombro, extendió las alas y cubrió con ellas gran parte de la espalda, por encima de la cabeza de Harry, con majestuosidad.

Harry suspiró y colocó sus manos sobre las frentes de los dos estudiantes. Notó como la magia negra era absorbida por sus manos; una corriente dura, fría, la sensación de estar rodeado de peligro y de muerte lo inundó. Notó la energía de Ónix protegiéndole. Con los ojos abiertos podía ver como la magia oscura se elevaba sobre los cuerpos como espíritus errantes en busca de algo, no saben qué. Las delgadas líneas negras se movían a su alrededor y trepaban por sus manos en forma de espiral por sus brazos, ascendiendo hasta su cuello y su nuca. Harry la absorbía despacio, lentamente, sintiendo la fuerza que emanaba de ella y combatiéndola con su propia magia en un intento por que la oscuridad no acabara formando parte de él.

Ónix absorbía la magia de él, lo notaba; pero seguía siendo demasiada y por un momento el adolescente se preguntó si podría ser capaz de controlar aquello o si aquello terminaría controlándole a él. Poco a poco empezó a notar como la magia perdía su intensidad y suspiró aliviado; notaba cada pizca de magia negra que había absorbido dentro de su cuerpo y sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más.

Cansado, con los ojos llenos de un brillo oscuro que podría haber hecho retroceder a cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, dejo caer sus manos cerradas en fuertes puños, como si temiera que la magia negra pudiera de algún modo escapar de su propia piel, a ambos lados de las caderas.

El fénix negro hizo un ruido a su lado; Harry ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle. 

-Estoy bien… -susurró-… Vámonos de aquí antes de que explote… -añadió con un deje de humor negro.

Por un momento el chico podría haber afirmado que su fénix le había mirado entre exasperado, comprensivo y burlón, como si realmente pudiera haber entendido sus palabras. Sonrió suavemente; no le extrañaría nada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que había leído sobre los fénix: que eran aves capaces de entender los sentimientos de aquellos que estaban cerca.

Salió de la enfermería con tanta tranquilidad como había entrado. Crabbe estaba a punto de entrar y sus miradas se encontraron en la puerta. Crabbe le miró con los ojos entrecerrados aferrándose a su varita. Sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Potter pese a que él era bastante bueno en hechizos sin que nadie más que la cúpula de las serpientes lo supiera; pero no iba a permitir que hiciera nada a Goyle ni tampoco a Pansy.

-Relájate Crabbe –le dijo Harry con una media sonrisa parpadeando para que la magia oscura que acababa de absorber se disolviera en sus orbes verdes-. Estarán bien para la hora de la cena. 

Salió de la enfermería tambaleándose, las piernas débiles, los brazos caídos a los lados, el flequillo del cabello cubriéndole la frente perlada de sudor y los ojos verdes relampagueando fieramente lanzando destellos más negros que la noche. Los músculos de su rostro estaban contraídos y sentía la magia negra en todo su cuerpo. Sabía que no iba a aguantar más; no iba a poder hacerlo sin dejar que la magia oscura se apoderara de él. Con un suspiro esperó girar en el pasillo y una vez allí, a salvo entre las sombras del lugar, llamó a Ónix sin llegar a pronunciar su nombre, empleando sólo su pensamiento, algo de lo que no se daría cuenta hasta bastante más tarde.

Antes de saber cómo lo había hecho, sintió el tirón de Ónix en la cicatriz de su frente; luego todo se volvió negro y sintió el colchón en su espalda. La voz ahogada de Ann resonó en su cabeza pero él ya tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba demasiado cansado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡Maldita sea Albus, me lo prometiste! –gritó el profesor de pociones levantándose con tanto ímpetu que la silla cayó hacia atrás con un ruido estridente y ensordecedor-. ¡Tengo al señor Goyle y a la señorita Parkinson en la enfermería porque les han atacado dentro de su territorio y no voy a dejar que vuelva a pasar!

-Ha sido un incidente desgraciado y estoy seguro de que…

-¡Al infierno con tus seguridades Albus!

El anciano le miró. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía aquel temperamento en Severus Snape, que había llegado incluso a pensar que había desaparecido. Debería haberlo visto llegar, debería haberse dado cuenta antes de ello. Snape podía ser muchas cosas, apelativos como "exigente", "injusto" o "mortífago" salían de las bocas de los alumnos sin parar una y otra vez, curso tras curso, como si fuera una especie de tradición llamarle de aquella manera mientras creían que nadie les escuchaba; pero Snape era otras cosas, era un excelente profesor de pociones, el mejor Maestro de Pociones del mundo mágico en aquellos momentos y eso le hacía ser tan valioso a ojos de Voldemort así como a sus propios ojos; pero además de eso, Severus siempre sería un fiel defensor de los suyos. Albus sabia que gobernaba el territorio de las mazmorras con más frialdad de la que la profesora Sprout tenía con sus alumnos y decididamente y pese a la mano dura que Minerva tenía con los leones, la profesora de transformaciones se quedaba en nada cuando tenia que competir en dureza con el profesor de pociones; pero pese a ello, pese a sus exigencias, sus miradas de advertencia, sus injusticias, su mano dura, su voz acerada y su vestimenta que no daba pie a ningun tipo de amabilidad o concesión, Severus Snape era, posiblemente, el maestro más admirado y respetado por los alumnos de su casa como ningún otro profesor había conseguido serlo nunca. 

Viéndole defender a los suyos con aquel ansía, ímpetu y fuerza, no era difícil darse cuenta de por que era tan respetado.

-No sé qué diablos has estado haciendo pero es evidente que algo te ha salido mal –le dijo el profesor-, y no me mires así Albus porque tendría que recordarte la cantidad de manipulaciones que llegas a hacer para lograr salirte con la tuya… -sus ojos estaban brillando peligrosamente cerca de la locura-. Ni siquiera quiero saber qué has hecho para perder el control sobre Potter aunque tengo que admitir que ha sido en beneficio suyo.

-Severus, no estás pensando con claridad; entiendo que esto te ha trastornado, pero si te sientas y hablamos verás que yo…

Las palabras no sirvieron para calmarle. Ya no. Ambos lo sabían. Habían llegado a un punto de no retorno; Severus había sido su espía entre las filas de Voldemort durante muchos años; había sido su fiel profesor de pociones, habia estado de acuerdo en la mayoria de las decisiones que él habia tomado y en las que no lo había estado, lo habia fingido estar siempre con una mirada que indicaba lo contrario. Ambos lo sabían. Pero Albus había cometido un gran error. Los leones heridos eran malos compañeros pero las serpientes a quienes intentaban arrancar sus crías lo eran también.

-Me ataste a ti con un juramento de fidelidad –dijo con voz ronca por la contención de no gritar-. Quítamelo ahora.

Dumbledore suspiró pesadamente. No podía hacerlo. No podia perderle. No podía perder el control que tenia sobre aquel hombre. Era demasiado valioso para hacerlo… no podía perderlo, no ahora, no cuando lo necesitaba.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo Severus… es un hechizo muy complicado que necesita una gran magia oscura y ahora mismo, ni tú ni yo poseemos esa energía oscura ¿verdad?

-Ambos sabemos que hay alguien que sí puede hacer algo –le dijo de forma enigmática. Los ojos de Albus se empequeñecieron-. Recuerdo que puede llegar a tener más poder que tú si se lo propone.

-Jamás le pedirías ayuda… a ella no… a ellos no.

La sonrisa de Snape le heló la sangre y le recordó a las veces que lo había visto a través de pensaderos actuar con los demás mortifagos; era una sonrisa macabra, fría, retadora, victoriosa incluso antes de haber empezado la batalla; era una digna sonrisa de un mortífago dispuesto a todo.

-Si es lo que necesito para proteger a mis alumnos cuando nadie más parece querer hacerlo, sí, lo haría Albus; que no te quepa la menor duda respecto a eso. Una hora –dijo finalmente-. Te doy una hora para que arregles esto o lo haré yo por mi cuenta y quizá no te gusta las decisiones que puedo llegar a tomar; te he sido fiel demasiado tiempo, quizá debes empezar a recordar que hubo una vez en que no lo fui.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡Maldita sea, callaos!

Remus y Danielle miraron a Ann que tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar al borde de un gran ataque de nervioso, más por los gritos y paseos que ambos estaban dando que por otra cosa. 

Harry había aparecido de la nada, transportado por el poder de Ónix que en aquel momento ninguno de ellos quiso saber cómo lo habia hecho para aparecerse dentro del territorio de Hogwarts. 

-Voy a absorber la magia de él –declaró con voz fuerte y clara para que no cupiera duda de lo que iba a pasar a continuación-. Alejaos de él y de mí y no os acerquéis hasta que haya terminado –indicó.

Remus negó con la cabeza de forma categórica.

-Ni hablar.

-No puedes hacerlo Ann –dijo Dani-. Es demasiado poder oscuro, no puedes…

-Dani, si alguna vez has tenido que callarte es esta –le contestó Ann con una dureza inusitada en ella-. Va más allá de mi deber como Guardián¿entiendes? Estamos hablando de mi ahijado.

-No le vas a servir de mucho si tú vas a…

-Le sirvo de menos estando sin hacer nada –cortó Ann a Remus con firmeza-. Sé lo que hago. 

-Ann… tú no puedes tolerar la magia negra… tal cantidad… -miró a Harry, inconsciente, sobre el sofá; alrededor de su rostro y brazos, así como cuello y pecho que habían descubierto, pequeñas líneas, como finas venas negras, lo atravesaban como si un gran tatuaje negro estuviera cubriéndolo dispuesto a engullirlo entero-… tal cantidad de magia negra podría matarte…

-Y si no lo hago lo matará a él –les sonrió-. Ninguno de vosotros conoce el modo de absorberla y no os lo voy a rebelar –añadió antes de que Dani que ya había abierto la boca, lograra decir nada-. Apartáos. No soy tan débil como creéis.

-Ann no puedo dejar que…

La mirada que la mujer le dirigió a su amiga fue lo bastante locuaz pese a que no hubo palabras de por medio.

-Tú estuviste a punto de entregar tu magia para siempre Dani. Y yo estoy dispuesta a morir para salvarle a él pero no os preocupéis –añadió al ver la cara de horror de ambos-, no va a pasar nada. Ónix me ayudará ¿verdad?

Con un rápido movimiento el ave se colocó sobre su hombro derecho y dejó que la mujer le acariciara el pico.

-Ahora apartáos.

Antes de que Remus o Danielle pudiera decir o hacer nada, una corriente de aire se elevó en la habitación y un escudo blanco y puro como la nieve recién caída cubrió en semicírculo a madrina y ahijado dejando fuera de ellos dos a Remus y Danielle que no pudieron hacer nada por evitarlo.

Ann se concentró y tocó con sus manos las manos de Harry que ardieron ante el contacto leve; Annie sintió el tirón que ejercía la batalla entre ambas energías fluctuando. Notó el dolor de Harry, su miedo, su rabia y sobre todo su ira; el daño y la saña con que aquellas heridas habían sido infligidas habría bastado para hacer llorar al hombre más duro del planeta. Ella no contuvo las lágrimas. Las dejó fluir, las dejó salir, notando como resbalaban por sus mejillas y como dejaban aquel surco salado que ni siquiera se molestó en atrapar con la lengua.

Sintió que su propio corazón se colapsaba mientras la magia negra la utilizaba de canalizador para que Ónix la absorbiera. Sonrió sin querer. Era una técnica tan fácil y sencilla como complicada… sólo se necesitaba un amor sincero y limpio, sin trampas ni mentiras… y el deseo de que esa persona quedase limpia. 

Media hora, una hora, dos horas… no importaba el tiempo que transcurrió. No le importaba en absoluto. La fuerza de su alma y su magia era suficiente para seguir con aquello limpiando el cuerpo de Harry y cada vez que sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer, parte de la magia de Sirius que aún seguía en ella la empujaba hacia delante y un nuevo brillo rodeaba el escudo que los aislaba a ambos sin saber que fuera, Dani y Remus se preguntaban si alguna vez en la vida podrían volver a sentir aquel cariño y suavidad que se sentía en el aire en aquellos momentos.

Tan rápido como había empezado, terminó. El escudo se disolvió. Ann cayó rendida al suelo y hubiera caído tirada completamente si Remus no la hubiera sujetado con los reflejos del lobo preocupado por parte de su camada; Dani suspiró aliviada al ver que Harry parecía estar bien, sólo dormitando y cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Annie dispuesta a lanzarle cien gritos o más, los ojos de Annie, más azules que nunca le sonrieron.

-Estoy bien… -susurró.

Dani sonrió a su vez. Incluso estando con la frente perlada de sudor, el cabello suelto y revuelto y el rostro cansado Ann seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que había conocido nunca… con una luz propia que brillaba y emanaba de su interior y una calidez y paz extrema que invitaba a todo el mundo a sonreír. Cuando pasaba aquello, Danielle era plenamente consciente del motivo por el que Sirius se había enamorado de ella.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno pues es todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado y estaré encantada de recibir reviews.**

**Un besito para todos, sed felices y buenos.**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto!**


	17. Muerte

Capítulo "n" Profundidad

**Hola a todo el mundo!! Perdoad el retraso. Los que ya sabeis de mi accidente supongo que me comprendereis. Voy mejorando poco a poco y espero poder volver a sentarme frente al ordenador durante más de una hora seguida en poco tiempo.**

**De momento os dejo este capítulo y espero que os guste. Un besito para todos, espero vuestros comentarios. Disfrutad de la lectura. Nos leemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 14. Muerte

Le miraban como si fuera una plaga a la que había que erradicar. Algo que debería estar muerto para el bien común del resto de mortales y seres vivos. No le importaba; hacía demasiado tiempo que todo aquello había dejado de importarle. Parecía ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba, sentado en su pupitre esperando la llegada de la profesora Addams. Pero aquellos que de verdad le conocían podían percibir su tensión claramente visible en su mandíbula apretada, sus ojos acerados, el gesto altivo, el ceño fruncido, los labios tensos y cada uno de sus músculos preparados para devolver el golpe a cualquiera que se atreviese a lanzar un hechizo. Vincent y Greg estaban a sus lados, derecha e izquierda; ambos amenazantes, ambos vigilantes pese a saber que Draco también estaba alerta.

Severus había cumplido su palabra de profesor y padrino. Había habilitado una de las aulas en desuso, cerca de sus propias habitaciones, y con un poco de magia y ayuda de limpieza por parte de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts el espacio había sido dividido en tres habitaciones, dos cuartos de baño y una pequeña sala común decorada con los exquisitos colores de Slytherin.

Pero en aquellos momentos no era eso lo que ocupaba su mente. Era otra cosa. Vincent y Pansy estaban vivos y nadie podría decir que habían estado al borde de la muerte. Ninguno de los dos recordaba nada excepto hechizos lanzados contra sus personas antes de tener tiempo de protegerse. Confusión, silencio, dolor y oscuridad. No recordaban nada más y por mucho que Draco les había instigado a forzar la memoria los resultados habían sido nulos. Deberían haber muerto… Lo supo en cuanto vio la mirada de Severus al enterarse de que estaban conscientes y recuperándose. Crabbe había confesado haberse topado con Potter saliendo de la enfermería. Lo miró, sentado en primera fila junto con Longbotton y delante de la comadreja y de Granger. ¿Qué diablos había hecho Potter para que Pansy y Vincent se recobrasen?

Delante de ellos, Pansy lanzó una exclamación más que hizo que Draco despertase de sus propios pensamientos. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír ante el evidente fastidio de la chica.

-Puedo levantarme yo a coger las cosas Blaise –dijo exasperada cuando Blaise se ofreció a buscar un poco más de tinta para ella-. No estoy muerta ¿sabes?

Fue un segundo. Ni siquiera eso; tan sólo una fracción de segundo. Pero el rostro de Blaise se contrajo involuntariamente mientras una sombra negra cruzó frente a sus ojos. Miedo. Pansy tragó con dificultad.

-Blaise… -empezó a decir ella. Incluso Draco gruñó desde su lugar mostrando la inconformidad respecto a la brusquedad y la elección de las palabras de Pansy. La chica le dedicó una mirada retadora pero no dijo nada-… No quería decir eso… -dijo ella mirando a Blaise que sonreía con cierta tristeza como si intentara ocultar tras esa sonrisa el sentimiento de miedo que lo había embargado-… Te lo agradezco de verdad pero lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí es portarte como siempre.

-Deja de agobiarla –murmuró Theo sin mirar a Blaise-. Está bien –se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia-. Y por cierto, te debo un par de hechizos. El último que me lanzaste casi me deja inconsciente.

Blaise frunció el ceño pero en vez de discutir con Nott, sabiendo que seguramente acabaría perdiendo, se limitó a enfurruñarse en su pupitre cruzando los brazos mientras que Pansy le miraba entre divertida y exasperada.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –preguntó Crabbe entonces.

Draco se dio cuenta de que se había quedado demasiado callado, mucho más de lo que era su costumbre; negó con la cabeza pero aquel gesto no convenció a nadie; exasperado tuvo que dar una explicación.

-De alguna manera Potter os salvó la vida, sois conscientes de eso ¿verdad?

Pansy se removió incómoda, Goyle asintió con gravedad.

-¿Y qué? Potter siempre ha sido un santurrón –dijo Blaise.

-Tú sólo dices eso porque no pudiste ser quién salvara a Pansy –le dijo burlón Crabbe.

-Me estaba preguntando –empezó a decir Draco antes de que Blaise protestara-, cómo demonios lo ha hecho.

Miró a Harry, sentado en primera fila junto a Weasley. Parecía distinto. Más distante, más frío, más duro; y aunque sonreía de vez en cuando, sus ojos nunca habían parecido más jade que nunca: fríos como la piedra, brillantes como la joya.

-Creo que tendremos que investigar eso –dijo simplemente Pansy-. Nott, ¿has visto algún libro al respecto en la biblioteca?

-No recuerdo haber visto nada parecido, pero podríamos mirar en la sección prohibida. ¿Draco?

El rubio asintió. Danielle entró en clase diciendo algo sobre madera y plomo. No le prestó demasiada atención. En su cabeza ya estaba tramando el plan de cómo conseguir entrar en la biblioteca sin ser vistos. La cúpula de Slytherin tenía que averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sabía que lo había perdido. Por completo. Y lo peor de todo aquello era que no se le ocurría absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer para volver a traerlo a su lado y hacer que confiara en él. Había perdido a Harry y con él había perdido también la magia y el poder que el adolescente llevaba sin saberlo.

Jugueteó con una vieja moneda entre sus dedos mientras se reía internamente de la ironía del asunto. Tres veces había estado a punto de lograr su cometido. Tres. Y las tres veces no lo había logrado. Tres magos poderosos, fuertes, cercanos a él que en un momento habían estado dispuestos a darlo todo por ayudarle, que habían confiado en él hasta la misma muerte y que se habrían dejado guiar hasta el mismísimo infierno; tres magos a los que había perdido seguramente para siempre. Y con ellos su magia. Aberforth, Tom y Harry. Cada uno más poderoso que el anterior.

Miró disimuladamente el reloj de arena que estaba escondido entre los demás cachivaches de la estantería del fondo. Estaba casi agotado. Maldijo en silencio. Si todo hubiera salido bien, estaría a rebosar y él tendría mucho más tiempo, de esta forma como máximo le quedaban un par de años. Nada más. Poco tiempo para demasiadas cosas.

"_Tic – tac, tic – tac, el tiempo corre Dumbledore"_

El anciano suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-Hace demasiado tiempo que nos conocemos para que ahora estés jugando conmigo Tom, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó-. ¿Qué te propones?

-Nada que tú no quieras –repuso Voldemort en la mente del anciano mago.

-Yo no quiero nada Tom, nunca he…

-Quisiste apoderarte mi magia… lo recuerdas ¿verdad? –dijo con aire sarcástico-. Porque yo lo recuerdo bien… me ofreciste el mundo cuando me recogiste en aquel orfanato… me ofreciste el poder… pero no era eso lo que tú querías decirme ¿verdad?

-Tom…

-¡Maldito seas Albus! –gritó Voldemort; un grito que retumbó en los oídos de Albus-. ¡Por una maldita vez en la vida di la verdad!

Albus calló y sólo después de unos segundos habló. Cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó tan suave que casi no se escuchó.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tú sí vas a conseguirlo? Te odia tanto como me odia a mí si no es que más… No olvides que tú mataste a sus padres Tom.

La risa macabra de Voldemort retumbó en la mente de Albus de forma tan grotesca que por unos segundos y aún sabiendo que era algo completamente imposible, el anciano mago creyó que Voldemort estaba en la misma habitación que él.

-Jajajaja…. Que equivocado estás Dumbledore… que equivocado… Yo ya no busco la magia de Potter –le dijo provocando la sorpresa en Albus.

-No te creo –dijo simplemente el director.

La voz de Voldemort no pareció demasiado sorprendida ante aquella declaración.

-No me importa. De todas formas deberías saber que aunque yo buscara lo mismo que tú de Potter, a ti te odiaría más. Potter ya me tenía como su enemigo, sabe que lo único que puede esperar de mí es odio y maldad… pero a ti… -rió con burla e ironía-, a ti te tenía tan idealizado que te creía… Si le hubieras dicho que el cielo es verde Potter te hubiera apoyado… Ahora… ahora te odia más de lo que podría llegar a odiarme a mí nunca, es más fácil perdonar a un amigo que a un enemigo, ¿no es así el dicho muggle?

-No sabía que te importaran las cosas muggles –replicó Albus.

-Debo admitir que algunas de sus costumbres son loables –dijo con cierto desprecio y desdén que no pasó desapercibido a Albus-. Y ahora si me disculpas… nuestras charlas siempre son… interesantes, pero tengo un asunto del que ocuparme –su voz sonaba dura de nuevo-. Nos veremos pronto Albus.

La presencia de Voldemort desapareció de su cabeza. Albus suspiró. El reloj de arena había vuelto a bajar un poco más otra vez.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Si Molly Weasley hubiera escuchado a su única hija, su hija pequeña, hablar del modo en que lo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos, se habría llevado las manos a la cabeza y después le habría lavado la boca con jabón sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo.

Tres hufflelpuffs de primero la miraron con horror, uno de ellos llevándose la mano a la boca y tapándosela como si de ese modo pudiera impedir que Ginny siguiera diciendo lo que iba diciendo. La pelirroja ni siquiera les prestó atención.

Giró la esquina y furiosa como iba, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la enorme figura masculina que giraba al mismo tiempo que ella; cuando fue consciente de ello era demasiado tarde, había chocado con aquella mole humana y estaba a punto de caerse al suelo. Cerró los ojos mientras maldecía, nada podía salirle ya peor aquel día. Esperó el golpe de su trasero contra la piedra del pasillo y cerró los ojos.

No ocurrió nada. Abrió los ojos y le vio de pie, frente a ella, con una sonrisa entre divertida y preocupada, con los ojos fijos en ella, con el escudo de Slytherin brillando sobre la solapa de su túnica y con la mano derecha alzada con la varita apuntándola y… Ginny se estremeció. ¿Una varita?

Entonces fue consciente de algo más: estaba flotando.

-¿Puedes bajarme, Theo?

Si a alguno de los dos le pareció extraño que lo llamase por su nombre de pila, ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto; ella porque había salido de forma natural de su boca, él porque le había gustado escucharla decir su nombre.

-Claro…. Prométeme que no vas a atropellarme otra vez –bromeó él mientras dejaba de convocar el sencillo _movile corpus_ y Ginny volvía a poner los pies en el suelo-. ¿Estás bien?

Ginny asintió. Notó como Nott bajaba la vista hasta sus piernas, concretamente hasta la herida abierta que aún sangraba justo bajo su rodilla derecha y suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó desafiante-. ¿Nunca has visto una herida por jugar a quiddich?

Nott le sonrió. Podría haberle contestado de cien maneras y Ginny lo sabía igual que sabía que no debería haberle contestado de forma tan brusca cuando él no había tenido la culpa de nada. Pero no había podido evitarlo; ser la única hija de una familia de siete varones la había hecho comprender que llorar no servía de nada y que sin embargo, enfadarse solía dar resultados, sobre todo con los bromistas de los gemelos que ya habían probado junto a Ron, lo que era ver a una Ginny furiosa. Por esa autodefensa que alzaba un muro a su alrededor Ginny estaba acostumbrada a hablar de aquella manera, a defenderse antes de ser atacada, a amenazar antes de ser juzgada. Miró a Nott desafiante.

En lugar de eso, se agachó y se arrodilló delante de ella, revisó la herida con la rapidez de quien lo ha hecho cientos de veces y mientras sujetaba el borde de la falda por encima de la rodilla rozando la piel en el proceso, ignoró el ligero temblor de Ginny mientras alzaba su varita y la apuntaba a la herida.

Ginny reprimió el gritito de escozor al notar como la herida empezaba a cicatrizar.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó la chica.

Nott dejó de mover la varita sobre la rodilla de la chica y la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Porque necesitas curarte eso antes de pillar una infección y seguramente Madame Pomfray te hubiese dado algún mejunje con sabor asqueroso –le dijo sinceramente.

-No me refiero a eso –negó enfatizando la negación moviendo la cabeza-. Me refiero a… bueno, sí, pero es más…

-Weasley, creía que el único de tu familia que se quedaba sin hablar era tu hermano. Por cierto, no estará por aquí ¿verdad? –miró a su alrededor.

Ginny sonrió a medias.

-¿Te da miedo mi hermano?

Nott sonrió de medio lado.

-Claro que no –le aseguró-, pero si Potter va con él es otra historia –añadió bromeando haciendo reír a la chica.

-No sabía que las serpientes tuvieseis sentido del humor.

-Ni yo que las leonas fueseis tan agresivas –le replicó Nott con humor-. Esto ya está ¿Vas a contarme qué te ha pasado?

-Accidente de quiddich –dijo simplemente la chica encogiéndose de hombros-. El equipo está algo nervioso desde que Harry anunció que este año no jugaría y estamos entrenando casi todos los días. Supongo que hoy estaba más cansada y me he despistado.

-¿Una bluddger?

Ginny asintió.

-No me dio tiempo a verla siquiera; sólo la escuché pasar zumbando y ¡bum! Suerte que estaba a pocos metros del suelo –añadió con una sonrisa forzada-. Y no se te ocurra decirme que es un deporte peligroso para las chicas; llevo jugando a esto desde que tenía siete años y me iba con mis hermanos sin que mi madre lo supiera –avisó.

-No iba a decir nada –aseguró Nott-. Al contrario, creo que algunos de los mejores jugadores de este deporte son chicas. ¿Substituyes a Potter? -preguntó Nott.

-¿Algún problema? –preguntó ella alzando una ceja. Nott la miró divertido.

-Has vuelto a hacerlo. Relájate, no voy a morderte. Deberías dejar de estar siempre a la defensiva zanahoria –curiosamente el apelativo no molestó a Ginny-. Es bastante más agradable que estar siempre dispuesta a morder a los demás.

Ginny no pudo evitar bromear un poco.

-A algunas personas les gusta que les muerda –dijo provocativamente.

Si había pensado que Nott iba a ruborizarse se había equivocado completamente. El Slytherin se cruzó de brazos y la miró descaradamente de abajo a arriba con tal intensidad que cuando se detuvo en los ojos de ella la pelirroja notó como la sangre empezaba a acumularse en sus mejillas pecosas. El rubor se intensificó cuando Nott dio un paso hacia ella. En un acto reflejo Ginny dio uno hacia atrás notando la pared detrás de ella. La figura de Nott era imponente y sus ojos negros parecían brillar con vida propia haciendo que cualquiera pudiera perderse en las profundidades de aquella oscuridad.

Nott inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y dobló las rodillas para estar más a la altura de ella. Con una media sonrisa y sin apartar los ojos de los de ella que lucían confusos y dulces, acercó su rostro hasta que estuvo a unos milímetros del de Ginny. Y cuando habló, su voz sonó dulce y confiada, Ginny la calificó como sexy.

-Yo prefiero morder… -susurró él.

Ginny tragó saliva. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Demasiado. Sólo tenía que moverse un poco y…

-¡Ginny aléjate de esa serpiente!

La pelirroja podría haber obedecido. Pero no quería hacerlo. En lugar de eso, tomó la mano de Nott que tenía más cerca y le dijo una sola palabra antes de empezar a correr huyendo de su hermano:

-Corre…

Nott la siguió mientras reían. Los gritos de Weasley se escuchaban en los pasillos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Minerva lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Como si lo viera por primera vez y no entendiera el idioma en el que le estaba hablando. No podía estar hablando en serio, no podía estar diciendo lo que ella estaba escuchando; en algún punto de la conversación algo tenía que estar interfiriendo en el mensaje porque no podía creer que Albus le estuviera proponiendo algo semejante.

-Un hechizo catalizador… -murmuró la mujer-… ¿pretendes que te ayude a hacer un hechizo catalizador de magia sobre Potter? Albus, ¿te has vuelto loco?

-Es la única solución que he encontrado Minerva. Es lo único que puedo hacer… Un hechizo catalizador sobre su magia haría que esta estuviera controlada y…

-No puedes controlar la magia de Harry Albus –le increpó la bruja-. Si es cierto lo que me has contado, si es cierto que él es el Primero, no hay nadie ni nada que pueda controlar ese tipo de magia salvo él mismo. Si empleas ese hechizo sobre él sólo le perjudicarás y quizá incluso destruyas parte de su magia…

Una mirada. Con sólo eso Albus le dio a entender a Minerva que aquello no era algo tan descabellado.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio… Un mago sin su magia no es nada…

-Lo modificaría –contestó Albus-. El hechizo no reprimiría su magia sino que sería remitida a un mago con el poder suficiente para retenerla hasta que Harry entre en razón y se de cuenta de que él sólo no puede manejarla y de que necesita mi ayuda.

Albus permaneció sereno mientras Minerva le sometía a un silencioso juicio. Esa era la solución. La única que había encontrado, la única que tenía algún tipo de sentido por pequeño que éste fuera.

-No Albus. Eso es ir demasiado lejos –negó la profesora-. Durante años te he apoyado en tus decisiones, en tus intrigas y batallas. Siempre sin cuestionar nada, sin preguntar… Incluso callé mi opinión cuando abandonaste a Harry en la casa de sus tíos siendo sólo un bebé, y también callé cuando no moviste la varita para defender a Sirius…

-Tú también pensaste que era culpable –la increpó el director.

-Porque tú me hiciste creer eso y yo nunca he tenido motivos para desconfiar de ti –le replicó la bruja-. Pero ahora… ahora no sé donde está el hombre que una vez fue un gran mago y una mejor persona.

-Necesito tu ayuda para realizar ese hechizo Minerva, eres la única bruja que lo conoce tan bien como yo y la única en la que confío para hacerlo –insistió Albus.

Minerva dio un par de pasos vacilantes en el despacho; se estrujó las manos y levantó la barbilla; su rostro angulado, severo y con las propias arrugas de la edad y la preocupación demostraba su clara preocupación por lo que estaba escuchando y dejaba entrever el dilema al que se estaba enfrentando en aquellos momentos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó. Albus la miró-. ¿Por qué Harry está actuando así contigo? ¿Por qué se comportó así con la Orden y por qué dijo lo que dijo? –insistió-. ¿Qué pasó este verano para que él decidiera de pronto que no eres de fiar, Albus?

Albus suspiró.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lo observó en silencio. Él sabía que le estaba mirando. Aquel animal le intrigaba. Desprendía una fuerza absoluta que pocas veces había visto en nadie y eso que había visto a muchas personas, magos, durante toda su vida. Pero él… era poderoso, cualquier ser vivo que hubiese tenido alguna vez contacto con la magia por mínimo que éste hubiera sido, podía darse cuenta del poder que desprendía.

En él se reunían toda la sabiduría y la magia desde el principio de los tiempos. Todo lo puro residía en él: el amor, la maldad, la envidia, la dulzura, la lujuria, el pecado, el dolor, la felicidad, la timidez, la honradez, el silencio, la oscuridad, la luz… absolutamente todos los estados en su forma más nítida, más real, más pura y por lo tanto más fuerte y poderosa residían en él.

Hedwig podía verlo. Podía sentirlo. Era majestuoso verle abrir las alas y echar la cabeza hacia atrás; era indescriptible poder verle echar el vuelo y surcar el cielo sesgando el mismo aire con la facilidad con la que se rompe el pétalo de una flor.

No le costaba en absoluto adivinar por que Ónix y Harry se habían encontrado en el destino de la vida. Lo había sabido desde el primer momento en que los había visto juntos y casi pudo palpar la sensación de alivio de Ann Seever cuando el ave se había mostrado tranquilo frente a su nuevo dueño. En todo el mundo era conocido que un fénix no tiene dueño más que aquel por quien sienta un gran respeto y admiración. Hedwig nunca había entendido algo así. Ahora lo hacía.

Ver a Harry Potter solo era una sensación de frialdad, fuerza, poder y magia en todo su esplendor. Ver a Harry Potter junto a Ónix iba más allá del posible entendimiento de un animal como él y, a juzgar por las reacciones de los humanos, también iba más allá del entendimiento de estos.

Se fundían en un solo ser; conectaban de forma que a veces Hedgiw tenía la sensación de que eran un solo corazón en un cuerpo humano capaz de volar. Ónix era especial. Y no lo decía por que fuera poderoso, tuviera aquel halo de misterio y de fuerza ni tampoco lo decía porque todos le respetaban. No. Para Hedwig era especial por un simple motivo: protegía a Harry donde ella no podía hacerlo. Simplemente por eso, Ónix era especial y siempre le respetaría.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un pequeño viaje al pasado. Eso era lo que había pretendido. Empezaba a dudar de que hubiera sido buena idea. Movió la varita deshaciendo la esfera que había estado viendo durante un par de horas con los recuerdos más selectos de Sirius y ella. Sólo quería verle… nada más… aunque fuera en sus recuerdos, únicamente quería verle.

Aún sonriendo, fue consciente de cómo sus ojos se humedecían. No quería llorar. No quería llorar, no quería hacerlo. A Sirius no le gustaba verla llorar. Siempre decía que era como ver llorar a un ángel… entonces ella reía y Sirius la besaba diciéndole que así estaba mucho mejor.

Se arrebujó en la butaca rojiza con los pies subidos al sillón y abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza enterrando el rostro en el hueco de sus rodillas. Resultaba algo estúpido… lo sabía… se sentía como si volviera a ser una adolescente enamorada de un amor imposible y sólo pudiera llorar para aliviar su alma de alguna manera.

Le echaba de menos. Le echaba tanto de menos que dolía a cada minuto del día. Extrañaba su sonrisa, sus ojos chispeantes cuando planeaba algo, la manera que tenía de hacerla reír incluso cuando ella quería enfadarse con él, la forma en que utilizaba su forma animaga cuando quería conseguir algo; extrañaba sus caricias, la forma en que la buscaba y luego fingía que no lo hacía, la manera en que fuera de día o de noche siempre le decía lo mucho que la quería simplemente sin ningún otro motivo más que el desear decírselo.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de que la puerta se había abierto y de que la figura masculina la atravesó en silencio.

-Hacía mucho que no venía por aquí… -miró a su alrededor-… sigue igual, ¿verdad?

Ann alzó la cabeza pero había reconocido la voz mucho antes sin necesidad de mirarle.

-Remus… ¿qué… -balbuceó.

-Sabía que estarías aquí y pensé que quizá necesitaras un amigo y un poco de chocolate –le dijo mostrándole una chocolatina con una sonrisa engatusadora-. ¿Te apetece?

-El chocolate no, pero un amigo nunca está de más… -contestó intentando controlar los sollozos.

Bajó los pies del sillón y Remus se acomodó en el brazo del mismo, la estrechó contra su pecho y la abrazó con la fuerza que sólo un hombre lobo puede tener. La sintió temblar por las lágrimas contenidas y algo dentro de él se despertó. El lobo gruñó dentro de él al sentir el dolor de Ann en su propio corazón. Era un privilegio y una maldición la empatía que la licantropía provocaba en él.

-No me extraña que hayas venido aquí –dijo Remus mirando la habitación en la que se encontraban-, casi todo lo que hay aquí pertenecía a Sirius –sonrió.

-Lo sé… Sirius siempre decía que eso era porque esta era su verdadera casa –sonrió ella de vuelta.

Tenía ganas de llorar. Quería llorar. Necesitaba hacerlo. Remus lo sabía. Ann sabía que él lo sabía. Si había alguien en el mundo capaz de hacer hablar a alguien sin necesidad de preguntar nada ese era Remus.

-Cuéntamelo Annie –le dijo suavemente-… vamos, te sentirás mejor.

-Le echo de menos… -consiguió decir entre sollozos en un susurro contra el cuello de Remus-… Merlín santísimo… -exclamó-. Le echo terriblemente de menos…

-Lo sé Annie… -susurró el hombre abrazándola fuertemente-. Llevas mucho tiempo guardándotelo para ti sola cariño… llora todo lo que necesites Annie –la besó en el cabello mientras le acariciaba la espalda-… Llora…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Los profesores parecen nerviosos –dijo Ginny mirando hacia el lugar donde los adultos estaban comiendo.

-Quizá tenga algo que ver con que faltan tres profesores en la mesa alta –dijo Hermione como si fuera algo realmente obvio-. ¿Sabes dónde están?

Harry negó mientras se servía un poco más de pescado al horno.

-No tengo por qué saber donde están a todas horas –les explicó Harry-. Aunque os puedo asegurar que siguen en Hogwarts –añadió bromeando después de concentrarse en las auras de los tres profesores-. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –le preguntó a Ron.

Ginny rodó los ojos mientras Ron mascullaba algo que sonaba a "traición", "hermana" y "serpiente".

-Ya basta Ron –dijo Hermione.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué es lo que me he perdido? –quiso saber.

-Ron está enfadado porque Ginny escapó de él con Nott cuando iba a echarle una bronca.

-¿Ron iba a echarle una bronca a Nott?

-No, a Ginny –dijo pacientemente Hermione-. Pásame las zanahorias –pidió.

-¡Estaba a punto de besar a esa serpiente! –gritó Ron levantándose.

Varias cabezas se giraron para mirarle. Harry tiró de la túnica de su amigo para indicarle que se sentara.

-No es una serpiente –dijo Ginny apretando los dientes enfadada.

Pero el temperamento Weasley había entrado en acción y Ron no estaba escuchando a su hermana. Harry miró a Hermione y ésta se encogió de hombros indicándole así que no tenía remedio posible.

-¡Es una serpiente! –le replicó-. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

-¡Ron, déjame en paz!

El plato de puré de patatas que Ginny estaba comiendo aterrizó sobre la cabeza pelirroja de Ron que se quedó tan asombrado que ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar cuando su hermana salió del comedor a toda prisa ignorando las miradas del resto del colegio.

Contrariamente a lo que ocurrió en el resto de las mesas cuando Theodore Nott se levantó de su asiento para salir del comedor con paso apresurado pero sin perder la compostura, las serpientes permanecieron en silencio sepulcral. Harry enarcó una ceja en dirección a las serpientes y lejos de lo que esperaba, Malfoy se encogió de hombros cuando sus miradas se toparon. Olvidando a Draco Malfoy Harry sacó su varita y sin apenas esfuerzo lanzó un hechizo limpiador sobre su amigo ya que Hermione estaba sufriendo un ataque de risa en aquellos momentos.

-¡Está loca! –dijo Ron entonces -¿Has visto lo que ha hecho?

-Ron, deja a tu hermana, ya es grandecita para saber lo que hace –replicó Hermione aún entre risas.

-Pero ella… esa serpiente… Hermione, ¿no hay algún medio de saber con qué le ha absorbido el cerebro a mi hermanita?

-Oh, Ron… -dijo ella exasperada.

Harry sonrió.

-Lamento decírtelo amigo pero creo que nadie ha absorbido el Orebro de tu hermana y…-se calló de repente. La magia de Ann le estaba envolviendo como si quisiera decirle algo-… y tengo que irme a hacer algo urgente. Nos vemos luego.

Desde su mesa vieron como Harry Potter abandonaba la mesa de los leones con gran rapidez. Draco parpadeó ligeramente. Crabbe y Goyle siguieron mirando hacia la puerta; Blaise enarcó una ceja y Pansy aún sostenía aquella sonrisa de circunstancias.

-¿Sabes Draco? No me gusta no saber qué pasa a mi alrededor… -dijo simplemente Blaise.

-Sí, tal vez deberías preguntarle al profesor Snape qué está ocurriendo –corroboró Pansy.

-Tú sólo quieres cotillear –apremió Crabbe con una sonrisa burlona. La chica se encogió de hombros sin rebatirle aquello y Goyle sonrió.

Draco asintió.

-¿Sabéis qué? –dijo a nadie en concreto-. A mí tampoco me gusta no saber qué pasa.

La mirada que le dirigió a su padrino fue lo suficientemente elocuente; sólo alguien que estuviera acostumbrado a Severus podría haber captado el leve asentimiento que el profesor acababa de realizar. Draco siguió comiendo. Acababa de concertar una reunión con Snape.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡Bueno, ya era hora!- Remus miró a Danielle enarcando una ceja. Ann con confusión-. ¿Has estado llorando? –preguntó mirando a la rubia-. ¿Por qué diablos has estado llorando? –miró a su marido-. ¿Por qué has dejado que llore? A Sirius no le gustaba verla llorar y…

-Dani, déjalo –le aconsejó Remus. Se fijó donde estaba-. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Danielle estaba tumbada sobre su estómago en el suelo, la cabeza acunada en las manos y las piernas dobladas hacia arriba cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. Frente a ella un colgante que parecía tener algo atado.

-Esto ha aparecido hace un rato, he intentado cogerlo y me ha soltado una descarga –dijo quejándose como una niña pequeña.

Remus palideció al ver de lo que se trataba.

-Llama a Harry –pidió a Ann mientras ante el asombro de su esposa tomaba el colgante y éste no tenía ningún efecto en el licántropo-. Creo que tenemos un problema… -Dani le miró-. Esto perteneció a los merodeadores… y sólo hay uno que ha podido enviármelo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Acariciaba ausentemente a Ónix que había acudido a su llamada. Remus permanecía inusualmente serio, no era para menos. Ann seguía pensativa y Dani parecía estar más ocupada hablando con Hedwig aunque el rastro de duda y preocupación estaba en sus ojos tan presente como en el resto de los adultos de la sala.

Ónix giró la cabeza como si quisiera despertar a Harry de sus propios pensamientos y funcionó. El adolescente parpadeó ligeramente y la mirada de Ann atrapó la suya en el momento en que un reflejo de oscuridad traspasó los ojos verdes. Harry negó con la cabeza indicándole que él también lo había notado pero que estaba bien.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Harry mirando a Remus.

-Tenemos un problema –afirmó.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos Remus, dime algo que no sepa ¿quieres?

-Vaya, por un momento me ha parecido que era Sirius quien me estaba ladrando –dijo Remus de forma suave pero reprendedora.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el chico de inmediato. Remus le entregó el papel y Harry leyó algunas líneas "La muerte en vida…la noche en el día…magia primaria…poder desbordante…reinará el Primero…la oscuridad puede triunfar"-. ¿Qué significa esto?

Ann y Remus intercambiaron una mirada.

-Habrá un eclipse en Halloween –indicó Remus.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Ann.

-Annie, por mucho que me pese conozco las lunas y los cielos desde que era pequeño. No me he equivocado.

-Lo siento, no quería… -empezó a disculparse ella.

-¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué significa esto? –interrumpió Harry.

-Significa que habrá un eclipse y que será el momento de que recibas tu magia –fue Danielle quien respondió-. Remus, no está preparado…

-Sí lo está –replicó Ann mirando a Harry-. Yo confío en él.

La incertidumbre que había estado embarcando a Harry hasta aquel momento se disipó ante las palabras de Annie.

-No está listo para invocar la magia oscura, no aún –insistió Danielle-. Yo sé lo que es eso y Harry no…

-Estoy listo –la cortó él-. Agradezco que te preocupes por mí Dani, pero estaré bien, no te preocupes.

-Aunque estuvieras listo para ello sigue habiendo una pega... -gruñó Remus claramente disgustado por aquello.

Harry enarcó una ceja de forma inquisidora y esperó a que el hombre le respondiese a su muda pregunta.

-Si invocas el poder de la magia oscura durante el eclipse…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry-. Por todos los magos, Remus, odio cuando dejas las frases a medias porque te pierdes en tus propios pensamientos…

-¿Verdad que sí? Es una costumbre que tiene desde niño –interrumpió Dani con una tensa nota de humor-; de verdad cariño, deberías dejar de hacerlo.

Remus sonrió pero fue Annie quien habló.

-En el momento en que Harry invoque el poder de la magia oscura, todo aquello en lo que esté presente la magia negra perderá fuerza y se creará un portal entre lo bueno y lo malo.

Su voz temblaba y Harry adivinó enseguida el por qué de aquel temblor. Miró a su madrina directamente; sus ojos azules brillaban con la emoción contenida. Harry respiró profundamente.

-El velo… -murmuró.

-El velo es el símbolo del poder oscuro más grande que hay en el mundo de la magia… durante el eclipse y tu invocación perderá su fuerza y hay una pequeña posibilidad de que…

Incapaz de acabar la frase Ann calló. Ninguno de los presentes necesitó que terminara la oración. Harry lo supo enseguida. Había una posibilidad de volver a ver a Sirius.

-Pero también funciona a la inversa –dijo Remus mirando al adolescente-. Si invocas el poder de la magia oscura para abrir el portal, toda la esencia malvada que está en el velo volverá a vivir.

-Y Voldemort tendrá unos segundos preciosos para hacerse con esa esencia oscura –finalizó Danielle-. Lo tenía todo preparado, maldita sea…

-Sí, y Peter nos ha avisado… -dijo Ann-. Remus, ¿cómo está el colgante?

-Frío… la magia de Peter se está desvaneciendo… Voldemort debe de haberse dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho y…

-Maldito bastardo… -refunfuñó Danielle -. Espera, eso significa que…

Remus asintió. La tristeza de Ann era palpable.

-Eso significa que esta es la última cosa que Colagusano ha hecho antes de morir.

Las palabras de Harry resonaron frías, vacías y muertas. Llenas de una nobleza y tranquilidad que pocas personas que hubiesen sufrido por los crímenes de Colagusano podrían haber pronunciado nunca.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Ha valido la pena, Peter? –preguntó con voz demasiado dulce Voldemort mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Peter Pettigrew estaba en el centro de la sala negra, encadenado con grilletes mágicos que le impedían moverse; la mano de plata le había sido retirada, tenía el rostro marcado a fuego por las maldiciones recibidas y no había un solo músculo en el cuerpo que no le doliese por los cruciatus recibidos de la mano del señor oscuro.

-¿Ha valido la pena traicionarme? –insistió agitando su varita y lanzándole otro cruciatus que hizo a Peter retorcerse en el suelo mientras de su garganta salía un grito aterrador-. No deberías haberlo hecho… no me gusta que me traicionen. Suele tener consecuencias desagradables.

En un rincón, Nagini silbó su lengua bípeda y Voldemort entendió su alegría. Sabía que sería recompensada por haberle hecho llegar aquella información. Dirigió su atención nuevamente hacia el traidor.

-Has estropeado mis planes… Ahora tendré que adelantarlo todo… ¿No dices nada? –Peter no podía hablar y ambos lo sabían. La cantidad de cruciatus había sido tal que le había paralizado el habla.

Había aislado su mente del mismo modo en que Ann le había enseñado a hacerlo hacía años, utilizando el mismo truco que había aprendido para aislarse de los nervios y poder enfrentarse a los exámenes. Ya no escuchaba la voz silbante de Voldemort, no sentía el dolor en su cuerpo, no notaba la mirada de Nagini. Ya no sentía nada, no veía nada, no escuchaba nada… sólo estaba él. Únicamente él.

Fue consciente cuando Voldemort alzó su varita y pronunció las palabras de la maldición asesina. Vio el rayo de luz verde dirigirse hacia él y por unos segundos, sólo unos instantes, se preguntó si James y Lily habían sentido miedo o si por el contrario, habían muerto con la misma nobleza que siempre les había caracterizado.

Sonrió con tristeza y melancolía al darse cuenta de que todo estaba ya terminado, que su vida iba a acabar en aquel mismo momento sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo y curiosamente a lo que había pensado el mundo entero de él durante años, no sintió el miedo que debería haber sentido sino únicamente alivio por el fin de las cosas.

El rayo de luz verde lo alcanzó. Vio a los merodeadores, partidos de quiddich, peleas con las chicas, años de bromas, noches de vela planeando… todo… lo vio todo, los vio a todos. La paz llegó a su alma finalmente y mientras la maldición consumía toda la magia de su cuerpo, su último pensamiento fue para ella. Para Emily, su Emi… La única mujer a la que había amado y que lo había amado. Y rogó a todos los magos por que Potter la encontrara… porque si alguien podía salvarla era Harry Potter.

Cuando cerró los ojos, su corazón ya había dejado de latir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno chicos, esto es todo por hoy!!**

**Espero volver a leeros pronto. Disfrutad siempre de todo lo que hagáis y no olvidéis nunca que siempre debéis sonreír porque es el mejor regalo que podéis hacer a nadie.**

**Un besito para todos. Nos leemos!!**


	18. Intermedio

Capitulo 15

**Hola a todos!! Lo sé, lo sé… demasiado tiempo…**

**Estoy en plenos exámenes de la Universidad, y entre eso y mi lenta recuperación, estoy tardando más de lo que solía tardar en escribir.**

**Quiero agradeceros vuestro apoyo y paciencia y el hecho de que no me hayáis abandonado… Un día de estos pasaré lista y quiero veros a todos si no…. Bueno, nunca se me ha dado bien amenazar así que simplemente espero veros a todos :D**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos abajo.**

**Un besito, disfrutad de la lectura!!**

Capitulo 15. Intermedio

Solo. Estaba completamente solo. La única bruja que habría podido ayudarle le había dado la espalda, le había dicho que era una locura, le había dicho que era algo impensable e incluso se había atrevido a llamarle loco. Había tenido que borrar la memoria de Minerva McGonagall para que no recordase nada de su conversación, pero las palabras de ella siempre estarían presentes en su propia cabeza. Se lo había contado; le había contado por qué Harry estaba furioso con la Orden y con él, le había explicado que era lo mejor para el chico, que tenía que borrar los recuerdos de Sirius de su cabeza, que lo había hecho, que era lo único que podía hacer para ayudarle… Pero ella no lo había entendido. De todas las personas, jamás esperó escuchar un "estás loco" de ella… No de Minerva, no de ella.

_(flashback)_

_-No puedo creer que tú… no puedo creer que hayas… Maldita sea Albus, ¿en qué estabas pensando?_

_-Tenía que hacerlo por él Minerva –dijo Albus._

_-¿Tenía que hacerlo? Ese muchacho ha sufrido ya bastante para que quisieras borrar de su cabeza lo único bueno que le ha pasado en toda su vida –apretó los labios-. Sirius Black era un descarado que se metía en más problemas de los que debería haber tenido nadie, pero era su padrino y adoraba a Harry del mismo modo en que el chico lo adoraba a él._

_-Estaba sufriendo por su pérdida Minerva._

_-¿Y acaso no es el dolor parte de la vida? Las personas mueren Albus y eso nos enseña que tenemos que ser humildes y aprovechar el tiempo que tengamos en la tierra… la muerte es la continuación de la vida, no el final. Harry lo hubiera entendido con el tiempo… -suspiró-… Acababa de recuperar a la persona que mejor conocía a sus padres y que seguramente era su unión con el pasado que nunca tuvo y lo perdió de repente, delante de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo… ¿cómo querías que estuviera? _

_-Era lo mejor para él… había intentado suicidarse –le reveló._

_Pero ni siquiera aquello fue suficiente motivo para borrar la memoria de nadie, al menos según la mirada reprobadora que le lanzó Minerva._

_-Estás loco…-murmuró-… No tenías ningún derecho para hacer algo así Albus –apretó los dientes-. Y si toda la magia que estoy sintiendo alrededor de Hogwarts procede de Remus, Ann y Danielle además de la de Harry, tienes suerte de seguir con vida –lo miró retadoramente-. Yo habría hecho algo más que amenazarte._

_(fin flashback)_

Loco… locura… muchos magos le habían apodado así durante años y él siempre había demostrado que no era verdad, que él tenía razón… una vez lo demostraría. Loco… la única locura que había cometido había sido confiar en que alguien fuese a entenderle. Había cometido errores, como todo el mundo, desde luego, pero no estaba loco. Loco no era quien perseguía un propósito, loco no era quien urdía planes, loco no era quien velaba para que todo estuviera como debía de haber sido en un principio.

La culpa era de él… Sólo de él… Él debería haberle dado lo que le había prometido, él se lo había prometido y luego se lo había arrebatado, la culpa era de él. Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que seguir sus planes iniciales. Necesitaba su magia, necesitaba toda la magia posible y sabía que Harry tenia el poder que él necesitaba. Conseguiría lo que deseaba. Debía conseguirlo. Iba a conseguirlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le sorprendió ver aparecer a Danielle subiendo por la roca como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días. No pudo evitar sonreír: seguramente era algo que había hecho muchísimas veces durante los siete años que había pasado en Hogwarts con Sirius. Daielle se puso de pie, se sacudió las manos y se sentó en el borde de la pequeña cueva, sus hombros rozando los de Annie. No dijo nada.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? –preguntó Ann.

Danielle se encogió de hombros.

-Era el lugar favorito de Sirius…

Annie sonrió, sus pies colgando por el borde de la piedra.

-Hizo que también fuera el mío –se limitó a decir.

-Entiendo por qué –repuso Dani mirando a su alrededor-. ¿Cómo estás?

Ann sonrió forzadamente.

-Deja que piense… Es posible abrir el camino del velo y traer a Sirius de vuelta pero nadie sabe cómo va a volver y si será la misma persona que se marchó. Y eso sin olvidar que para ello Harry debe invocar la magia oscura que puede alojarse en su alma o puede ser convocada por Voldemort. ¿Cómo esperas que esté, Danielle?

La morena hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Sigo diciendo que el sarcasmo no te sienta bien –dijo simplemente la bruja.

-Dani, no estoy para tus chistes… hoy no –la cortó Ann.

-No es ningún chiste; Sirius siempre decía que no habías estado lo suficiente con Emi para que aprendieras a ser sarcástica.

-Es curioso –sonrió Annie-. Con lo mal que se llevaba con ella y resulta que…

-No se llevaba mal con ella –Ann levantó una ceja mientras la miraba y Dani tuvo que evitar una risita-. Al menos no menos mal de lo que se llevaba ella con él –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sabes lo que me dijo una vez Sirius de Emi? –Danielle negó-. Dijo que si él hubiera nacido chica seguramente hubiera sido como ella –sonrió.

Dani no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Sirius debería haber sabido que Emi decía lo mismo de sí misma. Nunca se lo dijiste ¿verdad?

Ann negó.

-Le prometimos a Emily que nunca lo haríamos –le dijo por toda respuesta-. No puedo perder a Harry Danielle –dijo poniéndose seria-. No después de haberle encontrado… Lo que quiere hacer es peligroso, es muy peligroso.

-Harry lo sabe –dijo Danielle.

-¿Entonces por qué diablos insiste en ello? Podríamos encontrar otra solución… debe invocar la magia negra para recibir todo el poder del Primero pero podríamos encontrar otro modo de…

-¿Tú lo harías? –Ann la miró-. ¿Si tú tuvieras la oportunidad de hacerlo, actuarías como él o como lo que estás diciendo?

-Como él –contestó Ann-. Si con ello lograra proteger a los que quiero, no lo dudaría.

Danielle rió suavemente.

-Contéstame a esto, si tú estás dispuesta a dar tu vida y enfrentarte a ello por los que quieres, ¿por qué no va a estar dispuesto a hacerlo Harry? Annie, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira? Eres lo más cercano a una madre que nunca va a conocer… En estos momentos, Harry daría todo lo que tiene por protegerte a ti. El único modo de proteger a todo el mundo de Voldemort es obteniendo toda la magia posible y eso sólo ocurrirá cuando se alce como el Primero…

-Perdí a Sirius Danielle… no puedo perder a Harry… no a él… no podría soportar el volver a fallarles a James, Lily y Sirius… No podría…

-Nunca perdiste a Sirius Annie, ¿no te das cuenta? –sonrió traviesamente-. A ver si esto te ayuda en algo.

Con tranquilidad, Danielle metió la mano en el bolsillo de la capa que llevaba y sacó un pequeño paquete cubierto de papel dorado y rojo que dejó en el regazo de la otra bruja. Annie miró la cajita con el ceño fruncido y en un arranque de costumbre, extendió su magia para sondear el paquete. Dani rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué…

-Ábrela –le dijo Danielle con una sonrisa traviesa que le recordaba a la rubia los años de Hogwarts-. Te prometo que esta vez no muerde –añadió divertida recordando una de las bromas de los merodeadores que había incluido una caja, un hechizo y varios dientes hechos con piedras afiladas.

Con manos temblorosas Annie obedeció; deshizo el paquetito y abrió la caja de terciopelo roja, sus ojos se abrieron de forma cómica desde el punto de vista de Danielle cuando repararon en lo que contenía; un anillo de oro blanco. La circunferencia estaba realizada con pequeños eslabones engarzados entre sí y un zafiro perfecto brillaba con la luz que atrapaba del sol.

Miró a Danielle sin saber qué decir. Dani sonrió comprensiva.

-Dos semanas después de que Sirius fuera encarcelado, una lechuza me entregó este paquete y una carta de una joyería mágica –sonrió-. Sirius había dejado instrucciones muy claras: si algo le pasaba, yo tenía que guardar el anillo hasta que pudiese dártelo. Sirius estaba pensando la mejor manera de pedirte que te casaras con él Annie –le sonrió con suavidad.

-No sé si este es el mejor momento para dártelo pero yo…

No esperó a que terminara de hablar. Annie la abrazó con fuerza.

-No podrías haber encontrado otro momento más adecuado para dármelo Dani… Gracias –sonrió y cerrando la cajita, la apretó contra su pecho-. Merlín… -susurró Ann sin poder evitar derramar algunas lágrimas-. Él nunca… no me dijo… maldita sea… nunca habló de matrimonio… Yo no…

-¿Y por qué habría de haber dicho nada? –Annie la miró-. Cariño, lo que os unía a vosotros dos estaba más allá del matrimonio muggle o mágico…

-¿Y desde cuándo eres tú tan sabia?

-Desde siempre, pero no era mi trabajo en el grupo –replicó divertida-. A ti se te da mejor –añadió.

Annie rió. Y su risa clara y franca retumbó en la cueva. Seguía temiendo por la vida de Harry pero acababa de entender que él tenía que hacerlo igual que ella había tenido que aceptar que Sirius ya no estaba con ella… miró el anillo… aún así, Sirius siempre estaría con ella de una forma u otra.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La tercera vez que Harry tuvo que añadir polvo de unicornio para arreglar su poción antes de que volviera a resultar algo tan corrosivo como las últimas pociones de los últimos años, tuvo que admitir que estaba distraído.

-Si eso es todo lo que puede hacer le compadezco señor Grant –la voz del profesor de pociones le llegó desde el fondo del aula y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

Era agradable no ser el centro de las burlas y las miradas intensas del hombre. A su lado Ron miraba con actitud crítica su propio caldero y metía el cucharón para extraerlo con lo que parecía haberse convertido en pegamento o algo así.

-Añade un poco de raíz de selva negra y unas hojas de mandrágora –le sugirió Harry-. Al menos perderá esa textura –añadió sin estar demasiado convencido que la poción de su amigo tuviera remedio.

-No es justo, ¿por qué tú ahora eres capaz de hacer una poción con los ojos cerrados?

Ron miró su propio caldero que estaba siendo objeto de estudio del pelirrojo y sonrió.

-Porque he tenido que aprender, por si no lo recuerdas Voldemort quiere matarme –añadió con cierta ironía pronunciando el nombre del mago oscuro lo que valió para que Ron diera un respingo.

-Sólo es un nombre Ron, deja de tenerle miedo de una maldita vez –urgió Harry cansado.

Ron le miró enarcando una ceja y Harry suspiró.

-Lo siento, no he dormido bien ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, ya te escuché dar vueltas en la cama… ¿estás seguro de que no quieres contarme nada?

Harry sonrió a medias. Claro que quería contárselo. ¿Pero qué iba a decirle? "Hey Ron, tu poción se va a convertir en pegamento muggle, por cierto, en Halloween habrá un eclipse y será la ocasión perfecta para que yo invoque la magia oscura que puede poseerme, abriré el canal entre ambas magias y es posible que Sirius consiga salir del velo si antes Voldemort no se apodera de la magia negra" Sacudió la cabeza. No, no era una buena idea.

-Estoy bien –se limitó a decirle.

-Como quieras ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile de Halloween?

-No voy a ir –dijo tranquilamente Harry mientras vigilaba su poción.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ron atónito-. ¿Por qué no?

-Porque tengo que estar en otro sitio –le contestó-. Y por favor Ron, no preguntes más porque no quiero mentirte –añadió al ver que el pelirrojo abría la boca para decir algo. Frunció el ceño-. Di que no era tu intención y que conseguirás que sea azul turquesa.

-¿Qué…

-Señor Weasley, ¿acaso tiene la intención de matarnos a todos con esa…. –miró despreciativamente el caldero de Ron por encima del hombro-… con lo que sea que haya ahí dentro?

Ron tragó saliva. Hermione frunció el ceño y Harry sólo le miró. Al menos Ron ya no tartamudeaba cuando Snape aparecía por sorpresa por encima de su hombro.

-No… no señor… yo… -Harry suspiró. Al menos no lo hacía tanto como antes-. No era mi intención, conseguiré que sea azul turquesa en un momento.

Snape enarcó una ceja, sin duda sorprendido de que un Gryffindor supiera cual debía ser el color de la poción. No hizo ningún otro comentario pero siguió paseando al acecho por el aula intentando descubrir cuál sería su próxima víctima.

Harry miró a su amigo, estaba enfurruñado.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó.

-Que si fueras al baile podrías llevar a Ginny –le dijo simplemente.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y por qué debería llevar a Ginny? Sabes que no estamos saliendo juntos ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo sé –Ron hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia-. Pero si fuera contigo esa serpiente ni siquiera se atrevería a pedírselo.

-¿Estamos hablando de Nott? –preguntó Harry.

-¿Hay otra serpiente digna de mención? –sarcasmo por parte de Ron. Eso era nuevo.

Harry miró a Snape que estaba de espaldas a ellos y Ron bufó.

-Y esta serpiente sólo por decirte una –añadió.

-Harry… -empezó a decir Ron con cierto tono de advertencia.

-Estás preocupado de verdad ¿eh?

-Es mi hermana pequeña –replicó Ron por toda respuesta.

-Dejen sus pociones sobre la mesa de resultados correctamente etiquetadas –la voz de Snape sonó fuerte y clara.

-Te acompañaré a hablar con Nott en el caso de que invite a Ginny al baile, pero nada más ¿de acuerdo? –indicó Harry.

Ron refunfuñó algo acerca de darle un pequeño susto con algún hechizo nuevo que Harry hubiese aprendido, pero la mirada de advertencia de Harry le hizo darse cuenta de que aquello era lo máximo que Potter iba a hacer. Asintió.

-Bien, vamos, toca Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras –etiquetó su redoma y la dejó sobre la mesa de Severus que lo miró fijamente-. Profesor –se despidió de él con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

El profesor de pociones ni siquiera se movió.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lujo. Si algo definía el ritmo de vida de Lucius Malfoy era el lujo. Incluso en aquella apartada casa, protegida mágicamente por un hechizo del propio Albus Dumbledore, el lujo seguía siendo una constante su vida. El ligero crepitar del fuego le hacía relajarse mientras esperaba a que Narcisa bajase de las habitaciones superiores donde había tomado un largo baño.

En sus manos, un pequeño frasco de cristal delicado, frágil, casi etéreo. Jugueteaba con él levemente moviéndolo, viendo como la esencia mágica flotaba en su interior formando diferentes dibujos geométricos de color rojizo. Podía destapar aquello y todo estaría bien. Nunca se había planteado hacer algo así siquiera… pero últimamente… si las sospechas de Severus y suyas eran ciertas, estaban a punto de enfrentarse a algo más grave de lo que nunca podría haber imaginado y no quería ni siquiera tener la posibilidad de morir sin haberle dicho a Draco la verdad.

Lucius Malfoy, que siempre se había considerado el perfecto hombre, que siempre había pensado que podía conseguirlo todo a base de poder y dinero, el hombre que había hipotecado su vida y la de su familia al formar parte de los caballeros de la muerte, por primera vez en su vida y seguramente por última vez, sintió remordimientos de todo lo que había hecho, de todo lo que había ocurrido, de todo lo que había dicho. Tenía un hijo, desde luego, alguien que mantendría su apellido, le legado de los Malfoy, alguien que heredaría toda su fortuna. Pero había tenido que pagar un precio por ello.

-¿En qué piensas?

Narcisa no le sobresaltó. Pero sí lo hizo su mirada. Había aprendido a leer en sus ojos con el tiempo. Le había costado mucho, por supuesto, pero había merecido la pena y aún así, una parte de él nunca le pertenecería porque siempre sería de Seever aunque ella no la quisiera.

Pero en aquellos momentos los ojos azules de Narcisa lo miraban fijamente, las manos entrelazadas en su regazo mientras caminaba hacia él, con paso firme y seguro, pero los ojos ocultos tras la mirada baja y los párpados ligeramente caídos.

-Posiblemente en lo mismo que tú –le contestó con una media sonrisa. Narcisa se acercó hasta él y se situó en el sillón frente al suyo, en lugar de sentarse, permaneció de pie, parapetada tras la butaca, como si temiera algo, clavando sus uñas alargadas y perfectas en la superficie de la parte superior del sillón-. La pregunta es por qué lo estás pensando ahora.

-Draco y tú sois lo único que tengo Lucius. No quiero perderle porque se entere de la verdad por otra persona que no sea yo. Quiero explicárselo, quiero darle mis razones y que me perdone.

-Le diste la vida Narcisa, no tiene que perdonarte nada.

-Tú no lo entiendes Lucius porque eres su padre –el hombre la miró-. ¿Cómo le puedo decir que no soy su madre? Que simplemente lo concebí con un conjuro… ¿cómo le puedo explicar que robamos la esencia mágica de una bruja matándola con ello? De una bruja que es su madre…

-Era su madre Narcisa.

-Y lo seguirá siendo mientras su magia esté enfrascada –dirigió una locuaz mirada al frasco.

-Ella está muerta –insistió Lucius-. Yo mismo lo hice, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, y nuca te has dejado de atormentar por ello ¿verdad?

-Resulta extraño…-empezó a decir Lucius ignorando el comentario mordaz de Narcisa casi como si no lo hubiera escuchado-… es extraño como después de matar a tanta gente siendo un mortífago, aún tenga remordimientos por haber matado a ciertas personas.

-Era amiga de Seever –dijo fríamente Narcisa-. Quizá es por eso por lo que sientes remordimientos.

Lucius contempló el frasco en su mano y asintió ligeramente.

-Tal vez –dijo simplemente sin prestar atención por primera vez quizá, a lo que su esposa acababa de decirle.

Narcisa no volvió a decir nada; sólo se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia. Si Lucius se había dado cuenta de que lloraba cuando salió del salón, no lo había demostrado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Esquivó el hechizo de Nott con cierta dificultad. Su adversario le miró enarcando una ceja cuando el hechizo rebotó en la pared del fondo y fue absorbido por el escudo que el profesor Lupin había colocado.

-¿Estás bien? Era un simple _negrus corporus_ y no lo has parado.

-Estoy algo desconcentrado, eso es todo.

-Si tú lo dices… -Nott no parecía demasiado satisfecho con aquella respuesta.

A Draco no le extrañó en absoluto; después de todo, Nott era posiblemente después de él el Slytherin más observador que jamás había pisado el territorio de las serpientes en mucho tiempo. Era más que evidente que se iba a dar cuenta de que se había pasado los cuarenta minutos que llevaban de clase mirando a Granger.

¿Por qué diablos no podía quitársela de la cabeza? Lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo. Su sabor había sido demasiado dulce para ser real y demasiado peligroso para volver a intentarlo… pero aún así no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Sobretodo desde la noche anterior.

_(flashback)_

_Llevaba más de veinte minutos mirando la misma página del libro de pociones oscuras. Blaise le dio un golpe con el codo al estómago de Crabbe que miró al rubio. Draco ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Nott enarcó una ceja y miró a Pansy que se limitó a encogerse de hombros indicando así que no iba a ser ella quien lo hiciese notar. Goyle rodó los ojos y con tranquilidad para no alertar demasiado a Draco, Merlín sabía que podía saltar ante el menor sobresalto, tocó el brazo del rubio que se removió incómodo en la silla mientras alcanzaba su varia en un gesto rápido y mecánico, producto de noches enteras de vela._

_-Tranquilo Draco, soy yo –anunció atropelladamente Goyle antes de que a Draco se le ocurriera lanzarle algún tipo de hechizo._

_-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó socarronamente Blaise-. Parecías a años luz de aquí –añadió al ver la mirada del rubio._

_-Estaba pensando, puede que te cueste entender ese concepto porque tú apenas lo haces –le gruñó Draco sin ningún tipo de maldad. El moreno le sonrió con una mueca burlona pero no respondió al reto-. Voy a buscar uno de los libros manuales._

_-¿Para qué? –Pansy frunció el ceño._

_-Cuando llegues al capítulo ocho lo sabrás –le respondió el rubio divertido._

_Había desaparecido entre las estanterías ignorando el hecho de que Nott había abierto la boca dispuesto a replicarle que ese libro ya lo tenían. Draco no le importaba demasiado; no era precisamente la búsqueda de un libro lo que tenía en mente, era otra cosa._

_Había tenido la sensación de que algo había pasado rozándole el hombro y le había llegado un sutil olor a jazmín. Por suerte para él nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso y nadie parecía recordar que Potter tenía una de aquellas capas de invisibilidad tan poco corrientes y que ni siquiera él había tenido la suerte de poder comprar._

_Quería hablar con él, quería preguntarle un par de cosas, por eso estaba dando vueltas por las estanterías de la sección prohibida. El olor volvió a inundar su nariz; dio un par de pasos en silencio._

_De espaldas a él, entre una estantería y la pared del fondo, con el cabello flotando en el aire Draco maldijo internamente por dos veces. La primera porque no era Potter y la segunda porque era Granger._

_-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Granger?_

_El gritito por el susto de verse descubierta fue ahogado cuando la mano de Malfoy cubrió su boca en un gesto tan posesivo y arrogante como de advertencia. _

_-Shhhhh…-la tranquilizó-… quietecita y en silencio ¿entendido?_

_Por toda respuesta y después de haberse recuperado del susto, Hermione le dio un fuerte pisotón a Draco que más que dolerle le sorprendió y ella aprovechó esa sorpresa para soltarse de su agarre. La capa de Harry cayó al suelo y ella la atrapó entre sus manos doblándola mientras miraba a Draco furiosa._

_Él la miró impaciente._

_-¿Qué diablos hace la ratita de biblioteca de Gryffindor en la sección prohibida a estas horas? –repitió Draco su pregunta. _

_-Tomar el té, ¿qué te parece a ti, Malfoy? –dijo con cinismo-. ¿Por qué no me dices tú a mi lo que estás haciendo con tu grupito y comparamos opiniones?_

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a decírtelo? No te importa Granger –le contestó fríamente Draco._

_-Bien, entonces a ti tampoco te importa lo que yo haga aquí –dijo ella de forma agresiva repitiendo las palabras de él._

_Malfoy enarcó las cejas, esa chica nunca dejaría de sorprenderle; era capaz de plantarle cara incluso cuando estaba sola sin la protección de la comadreja y de Potter. _

_Era justo lo que necesitaba. Estar en un rincón oscuro, a solas con Malfoy. ¡Cómo si no pasara ya horas del día distraída pensando en por qué pensaba en esa arrogante serpiente! Por supuesto que no podía decirle lo que estaba haciendo allí. Harry le había pedido que no hicieran nada pero ella no podía estarse quietecita sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo aunque aquella era una información que no estaba dispuesta compartir con el príncipe de las serpientes, por muy atractivo que le resultase. Un fugaz pensamiento la congeló. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba ella que Draco Malfoy era atractivo?_

_-Coge lo que sea que has venido a buscar y lárgate a tu torre gatita, estar aquí puede resultar bastante… peligroso para ti –le indicó Draco deseando que saliera de allí._

_-¿Quién demonios te crees que bbbbbmmjjfffd… -la mano de Draco sobre su boca hizo que resultara imposible que siguiera hablando._

_Draco volvió a amordazarla con su propia mano, clavando su mirada acerada en la de ella._

_-Ni una palabra Granger –le advirtió sin quitarle la mano de la boca-. Te vas a largar antes de que mis chicos se enteren de que estás aquí y te juro que como le digas a alguien que hemos estado aquí…_

_Furiosa por la humillación que sentía al darse cuenta de las palabras de Malfoy, Hermione le dio otro pisotón, esta vez más fuerte y ante la mueca de él, Hermione se alegró por primera vez de que Ginny la hubiera convencido para probar a llevar zapatos de tacón. Reforzados, para su gusto y dolor de la rubia serpiente._

_-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero que alguien sepa que he estado aquí contigo, idiota? –le casi gritó-. Eres tú quien ha entrado avasallándome en este espacio ridículo y eres tú quien se ha quedado mirando sorprendido y eres tú el maldito estúpido que se ha acercado a mí lo suficiente para respirar el mismo aire… -le miró fijamente-. Así que si ahora empiezas a pensar que tu reputación se verá manchada si alguno de tus estúpidos amiguitos se da cuenta de que estás aquí conmigo, puedes irte a tirarte al lago pero no vuelvas a…_

_-¿Siempre tienes que hablar tanto?_

_Hermione parpadeó un par de veces hasta que asimiló la pregunta de Draco; cuando lo hizo le miró furiosa y le empujó para librarse de él. Fue una mala idea. Antes de saber qué estaba pasando, Draco Malfoy se había inclinado sobre ella y la estaba besando._

_Sólo un roce. Al principio un simple roce. Una tentativa que hizo que ella le mirara con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Tenía que gritarle, tenía que empujarle, tenia que… ¡maldita sea, tenia que hacer algo!_

_Y lo hizo. Draco fue consciente el segundo exacto en el que Granger empezó a devolverle el beso. Sus labios se abrieron bajo los de él en una muda invitación y él no desaprovechó la oportunidad. La besó con fuerza y con ternura, ambos desesperados, ambos compartiendo algo que hacía días que querían y ambos sin saber qué estaban haciendo cometiendo semejante locura._

_Draco se separó de ella con cierta brusquedad y frunció el ceño. Su mano derecha se había movido hasta la cadera de ella y la izquierda estaba en la nuca de Granger, atrayéndola hacia él o quizá simplemente intentando evitar que se fuera. Las manos de ella estaban aferradas con fuerza a la camisa de él a la altura del pecho. Granger abrió los ojos y buscó los suyos. _

_Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, ninguno de los dos podía explicar qué había pasado, y quizá ninguno de los dos quería olvidar lo que había ocurrido._

_Tan silencioso como había llegado, Draco se alejó de ella, confuso, dejando caer sus manos a lo largo de su propio cuerpo; la miró en silencio, negó con la cabeza y regresó con sus compañeros ante la mirada incrédula, asustada y confusa de Granger. Diez minutos más tarde, algo suave le rozó el hombro de nuevo y un ligero y sutil aroma a jazmín le traspasó por completo. _

_Aquella noche no durmió demasiado bien. Hermione Granger en su torre tampoco lo hizo._

_(fin flashback)_

Se pasó la mano por el cabello. Se estaba volviendo loco. Lo que era peor. Se estaba volviendo loco por una chica, pero no por una chica cualquiera, sino por la sabelotodo Granger. Hizo una mueca de desagrado hacia él mismo. ¿Qué hacía un Malfoy en una situación así?

Un estruendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No fue al único. La risa que Blaise y Pansy estaban compartiendo murió suavemente mientras, al igual que el resto de la case de defensa, se giraban hacia el lugar donde Potter había estado practicando con Lupin.

Potter parecía tan sorprendido como el propio profesor ante el agujero que se había abierto en la pared del fondo, desintegrando el escudo. Draco parpadeó. ¿Qué clase de hechizo había lanzado Potter para que el escudo no lo soportase y se resquebrajara de aquel modo haciendo volar, literalmente, buena parte de la pared del fondo?

-¿Harry? –la voz del profesor sonaba realmente preocupada y a juzgar por el modo en que Weasley había dado un paso hacia atrás alejándose de su amigo, el pelirrojo también esta preocupado.

-Estoy bien –aseguró Harry a Remus mientras sentía la magia dentro de él-. Un pequeño conflicto interno –añadió-, pero estoy bien.

Remus le miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes estaban oscuros como la noche. El lobo dentro de él gruñó por el modo en que su cachorro parecía estar sufriendo sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Ve con Ann, Harry –le dijo suavemente-. Y mantén lo que ya sabes controlado.

Potter no esperó a que se lo repitieran de nuevo. Salió de allí rápido como el diablo. Malfoy se estremeció cuando pasó junto a él y si no fuera porque era imposible, el rubio hubiera jurado que sus ojos estaban vacíos y completamente negros.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cada vez era peor. Sabía que sólo la ira y el deseo de conseguir lo que quería era lo que le mantenía en pie. Pero él cada vez estaba peor y ambos lo sabían. La marca de su antebrazo ardió recordándole que no debía decir nada o Draco sufriría las consecuencias.

_(flashback)_

_Se arrodilló frente a él y en silencio escuchó como los pasos de los dos guardias abandonaban la estancia, seguramente a instancias de Voldemort. Levantó la cabeza únicamente cuando él habló con su voz oscura, tan oscura como su propia alma._

_-Lo quiero ya Snape –le dijo con autoridad Voldemort._

_El mago oscuro abrió los ojos con preocupación, pero no había sido la mano derecha de Lucius y Voldemort durante tanto tiempo para no ser capaz de disimular su sorpresa ante cualquier situación._

_No hacía falta decir nombres, sólo había una persona a la que Lord Voldemort desearía hacer daño en aquellos momentos. Severus no podía permitirlo, nunca podría hacerlo._

_-Creo que aún no está listo, mi señor –le dijo con tranquilidad._

_Su voz se ahogó en las últimas palabras cuando un ligero cruccio atravesó su cuerpo como cien cuchillos afilados clavándose en toda su carne._

_-Yo decidiré cuando está listo y lo quiero ya. Si no puedo hacer que Malfoy y Narcisa entren en razón, será su hijo quien lo haga –dijo con tranquilidad-. Quiero a Draco Malfoy sirviéndome antes de Halloween Severus –le advirtió-. Sólo te queda una semana. No me defraudes._

_(fin flashback)_

Severus se encogió de dolor y apretó los dientes cuando otra ola de cuchillos atravesó su cuerpo. No iba a dejar que Draco sufriera eso. No iba a dejar que Lord Voldemort posara sus manos sobre él. Podría entregarle a quien quisiera y maldita sea si le pedía que el entregara al mismísimo Dumbledore Severus hubiera sido capaz de drogarle y enviárselo envuelto en papel de regalo. Pero no a Draco. A él no.

Sólo había una persona que podía ayudarle con todo aquello. Por mucho que le costara pedir ayuda, quizá era hora de tragarse su orgullo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La clase de Alquimia era quizá una de las mejores. Al menos eso era lo que más de la mitad de los alumnos decían. Danielle se sentía orgullosa de ello. Pero en aquellos momentos no estaba pensando en ello.

Permanecía sentada en su silla, las piernas cruzadas, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras miraba fijamente al lado de las serpientes mientras que los Ravenclaws parecían satisfechos por lo que estaban aprendiendo.

Mirando concretamente a una serpiente. Lo había notado. Se rascó la muñeca izquierda donde el tatuaje seguía más rojo que nunca. Algo lo había hecho reaccionar. Y había sido él. Un estúpido accidente que había obligado a que Dani utilizara su magia para curar la herida que el ácido de bellota había causado en Draco Malfoy había sido el motivo.

Había sido como una corriente eléctrica. Lo había notado. Al principio había creído que se trataba algún tipo de alergia, teniendo en cuenta de quién era hijo supuso que la pulsera que había llevado durante años y que aún llevaba, un regalo de Navidad que la avisaba del peligro, le estaba avisando de alguna forma.

Pero no había sido así. Y por todos los magos, Danielle podría asegurar que hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque fuera por eso. Había algo más. Se lo decía su intuición y ésta pocas veces le fallaba.

Miró a Malfoy fijamente. Nada indicaba que fuera posible, pero ahí estaba. Había algo fuera de lo común en él que le llamaba la atención.

Intentó recordar mentalmente la lista de las personas con las que había hecho algún tipo de magia que tuviera esos efectos en ella. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que habían sido demasiadas; en todos los momentos de su vida recordaba haber hecho algún conjuro que implicaba esas reacciones.

Estaba esa vez en que Lily y ella lanzaron un hechizo conjunto para lograr bajar a Severus del árbol en el que los merodeadores le habían colgado, pese a que la morena se mostró retiente a hacerlo; también estaba aquella otra vez en la que Sophia Stronks le había pedido que hechizara sus pergaminos para poder aprender más rápido, lo que había provocado que tuvieran que trabajar juntas con el mismo hechizo, luego estaba también Jhon Lions, aquel hombre del callejón Diagón con el que había pasado la tarde de un viernes, castigada, intentando arreglar lo que él estropeaba, se acordaba perfectamente porque en aquellos momentos había pensado que era increíble que pudiera haber alguien más patoso que Peter.

Pero ninguno de esos tres estaba en su lista de posibles enlaces mágicos, con ninguno de ellos había sentido la ráfaga de magia que la había derribado al pasar junto a Malfoy. Tenía que haber algo más…

Su cuerpo había reaccionado a la magia de Malfoy y más aún, a su propia sangre. Lo notaba.

Draco Malfoy sacudió su cabeza para colocarse el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos. Danielle casi se queda sin respiración al verle hacer aquel gesto. No podía ser. No podía ser cierto. Una persona. En toda su vida había visto a cientos de personas hacer aquel gesto, desde luego, pero sólo una de ellas lo había hecho como si fuera algo completamente natural y no como algo fastidioso.

Lo había visto cientos de veces antes de acostarse, al levantarse, al ir a las duchas, en vacaciones, en el lago, en clase de defensa, de vuelo y de pociones para evitar que le cayese dentro del caldero. Lo había visto miles de veces. No podía ser.

No podía ser… Sólo una persona que además cumplía con el requisito de haber hecho con ella un conjuro… un pacto de sangre… de hermandad eterna. La realidad la golpeó con fuerza. No esperaba algo así, desde luego que no. Frunció el ceño. Annie y Remus tenían que saberlo y pronto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Había notado como su dueño se encogía ante el dolor que la magia oscura le causaba y lo había seguido hasta el despacho de Albus Dumbledore. El anciano estaba inclinado en su pensadero, observando algo, quizá nada, quizá todo, quizá simplemente algún recuerdo pasado que no quería olvidar.

Ónix extendió sus alas llamando la atención. Lo había hecho en numerosas ocasiones y todas ellas había tenido la misma reacción: mirada mezcla de admiración, miedo y codicia.

¡Oh, sí! Muchos humanos lo habían codiciado. Muchos de ellos habían intentado darle caza y otros tantos habían intentado domesticarlo… ¡Domesticarlo! Cómo si fuera posible domesticar a un fénix negro nacido en los albores de los tiempos y cuyos ojos habían visto pasar siglos enteros frente a él sin que el tiempo pudiera matarle.

Este humano también lo deseaba. También lo codiciaba. Pero no se iba a unir a él. No tenía derecho a reclamarlo y aunque lo tuviera, Ónix preferiría matarse en el infierno congelado antes que servir a alguien como él. Su corazón estaba corrompido. Por supuesto que podía ver en él la bondad que una vez tuvo, pero eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo; en la batalla la codicia y la ambición habían superado a la sensatez. Su antiguo amo ya se lo había advertido pero Ónix no había creído que un corazón humano pudiera llegar a ser tan retorcido como lo era aquel que tenía delante.

Los ojos azules le miraron atraídos por la magia que él estaba emanando. Había ido allí a intentar hacerle entender, a intentar entender él mismo… Era la última oportunidad que le daba a aquel humano y únicamente por lo que una vez había significado para su dueño, deseaba que el humano no la echara a perder.

-¿Qué …

No pudo continuar hablando. Notó la fuerza de la magia del ave entrando en su propia mente; lejos de mantenerle a raya, sus escudos mentales se quebraron con la fragilidad de la porcelana china, sintió la invasión en su mente y más allá aún, también en su alma. Era como si aquel fénix tuviera un mapa de su propia mente, de su propia cabeza y supiera donde tenía que ir y dónde debía ir.

Lo sentía ir y venir, aletear dentro de su mente, hurgar en sus recuerdos, ver su pasado. En dos ocasiones intentó apartarlo levantando un muro contra él y en dos ocasiones los muros cayeron como si hubieran sido un simple trozo de papel.

Lo arrollaba. La magia de aquel animal lo estaba arrollando por completo. Cientos de recuerdos e imágenes que ni siquiera él recordaba tener aparecieron en su mente. Aberforth, la magia, su primer hechizo, su primer castigo, su primera broma, el lago, el bosque, Hagrid, su ascenso a profesor, Tom Riddle, alumnos, Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort, mortífagos, muerte, Sirius, odio, ira, engaño, dolor, rabia… Cientos de colores, cientos de formas, cientos de recuerdos.

Fue entonces cuando Ónix decidió hacerle ver lo que había logrado. Los recuerdos y sentimientos de Harry golpearon al anciano de forma tan brusca que Dumbledore se vio obligado a sujetarse al borde de su pensadero para no caerse.

Tristeza. Dolor. Miedo. Ilusión. Pena. Vergüenza. Soledad. Tranquilidad. Amistad. Aceptación. Desengaño. Ira. Desilusión. Venganza. Rabia. Traición. Terror. Valentía. Protección. Supervivencia. Amor.

Demasiadas emociones para una persona tan sencilla, demasiadas emociones para un niño que había pasado por demasiadas cosas que no le tocaban aún vivir.

Ónix salió de su mente con la misma frialdad y eficacia con la que había entrado. Miró al mago atentamente mientras éste se recuperada de su incursión. El mago le devolvió la mirada y el ave la soportó.

-Tenía que hacerlo… -susurró sin mostrar signo alguno de arrepentimiento-… Tengo que hacerlo.

Ónix elevó el vuelo. Le había dado la oportunidad de mostrarse arrepentido, de darse cuenta de que se había equivocado, de darse cuenta de que era un error… pero él, él la había rechazado.

Pronto sería el momento de que el Primero se alzase ante todos y él estaría a su lado pues nunca había conocido a ningún humano con el corazón tan puro… ni siquiera Merlín.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lo miró con tranquilidad mientras se relajaba. Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Ónix? Estiró su mano sobre la cabeza inclinada de Harry y extendió su aura alrededor del cuerpo del chico, creando un escudo protector.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ocurrió? –le preguntó en lo que casi fue un murmullo suave.

-Noté la fuerza dentro de mi cuerpo –contestó Harry intentando quitarle importancia-. Estaba realizando el hechizo y no pude detenerlo… antes de darme cuenta el escudo había volado y con él la pared de la mitad del aula.

-No te preocupes por eso, Remus lo habrá arreglado ya. Lo que me preocupa es que no pudieras contenerla. Deberías de ser capa de hacerlo Harry, de hecho ya lo has…

-Estaba distraído –afirmó Harry reconociendo su error-. Me distraje unos segundos, eso fue todo, unos segundos y casi mato a Remus…

Miedo a sí mismo. Ese era el bloqueo que estaba notando en Harry. No le extrañaba. Lo que le extrañaba era que no hubiera surgido antes.

-Si él no tuviera esos reflejos de lobo podría…

-No le habrías dejado Harry –le interrumpió Ann-. No habrías dejado que Remus cayera al vacío y ambos lo sabemos.

-Pero yo no…

-¿Por qué te distrajiste? –le preguntó entonces su madrina.

-Ron… Ron me pidió que llevara a Ginny al baile –aceptó Harry con una media sonrisa-. Le dije que tenía que estar en otro lugar ese mismo día y que no podía hacerlo… pero me hizo plantearme algunas preguntas…

-¿Quién serías si pudieras ir al baile en lugar de invocar a la magia el día de Halloween? –inquirió Annie con una mezcla de broma y preocupación.

-Algo así –concordó Harry.

-Seguirías siendo tú –le contestó Ann-. Seguirías compartiendo con Lily tu sentido de la responsabilidad hacia los demás y esa característica de ser capaz de ver en los demás lo bueno que tienen… seguirías teniendo el mismo problema que tu padre que afirmaba que los problemas le buscaban –sonrió acariciándole la cabeza y Harry sonrió de vuelta-. Simplemente seguirías siendo tú Harry. No importa lo que hagas, cuándo, dónde ni con quién… sólo importa que hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas, o actúes como actúes, nunca te olvides quien eres.

-Eres capaz de tranquilizarme con unas palabras tontas y sin sentido… -se extrañó él mirándola con una media sonrisa.

-Es el lazo del Guardián y el Primero –le explicó ella-. Mi aura te tranquiliza.

-¿Y por qué tengo la sensación de que aunque no fuera por eso, conseguirías tranquilizarme igual?

-Porque siempre has sido tan perceptivo como tu madre –bromeó ella-. ¿Estás bien?

-Mejor –afirmó él-. Voy a ir a ver si encuentro a Ron, tengo que hablar con él de un par de cosas.

Apenas Harry había desaparecido de la habitación cuando un torbellino entró en él, mirando a Annie directamente. La bruja miró a su amiga con cierto recelo; la última vez que la había visto de aquella manera había sido cuando le había ido a comunicar que el sector masculino de Howgarts acababa de quedar literalmente colgado en el Gran Comedor. Su mirada la misma: una mezcla de diversión y exasperación.

-¿Qué pasa Dani?

-Draco Malfoy tiene la esencia mágica de Emi. ¿Por qué?

Ann suspiró. Definitivamente Danielle sabía ir directa al tema que le importaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Justo a tiempo. Harry apresuró sus pasos antes de que Ron fuera a decir o hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde. Nott parecía divertido ante la postura ofensiva de Ron y Harry resopló.

Por supuesto que Ginny tenía derecho a ir con quien ella quisiera, aunque ese "quien ella quisiera" fuera una serpiente, pero como amigo de Ron él tenía que apoyarlo.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó con tranquilidad.

El alivio en los ojos de Ginny fue tan palpable como el nerviosismo repentino de Nott y la superioridad de Ron. Harry ahogó una risita.

-Quieres secuestrar a mi hermanita –indicó Ron.

Ginny rodó los ojos, Nott la imitó mientras miraba a Harry que esperaba una respuesta válida.

-Voy a llevar a su hermana al baile de Halloween –indicó-. Que es bastante más diferente que secuestrarla –añadió.

-¿Y a quién diablos le has pedido permiso para hacerlo? –protestó Ron.

-A mí –dijo Ginny rodando los ojos exasperada-. No sabía que estábamos en la edad media, Ronal –acusó-. No tiene por qué pedirte permiso a ti para salir conmigo.

-No veo por qué Nott no puede llevar a Ginny al baile, Ron –el pelirrojo iba a protestar ante la sonrisita de Theodore cuando Harry añadió algo más-. Pero te advierto Nott, que si la veo llorar y sé que ha sido tu culpa, ni siquiera dejaré que Ron se acerque a ti, pero entenderás lo que significa estar en la piel de Voldemort –dijo solemnemente-. ¿Has entendido?

-Perfectamente –Theo no era tonto y era capaz de palpar la magia de Harry. Era poderoso-. Me alegro que Ginny cuente con tu protección.

Con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, Harry tomó a Ron del brazo antes de que pudiera decir nada y se alejó con él.

-Es su vida Ron, no puedes impedir que crezca.

-¿Y si le hace daño?

-¿Con lo que acabo de decirle? –bufó Harry-. No lo creo –añadió divertido-. ¿Sabes? A veces es divertido saber que los demás te tienen miedo.

Ron le palmeó el hombro a Harry mientras se alejaban.

-¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que me alegro de que seas mi amigo?

Harry se limitó a sonreír azorado. Él también se alegraba de serlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy? Que tal el capítulo? Os ha gustado?**

**Espero vuestros comentarios y reviews, de acuerdo?**

**Un besito para todos y muchos ánimos a todos aquellos que como yo, estáis de exámenes!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!**


	19. Preludio

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hola a todo el mundo que tal??**

**Bueno, antes que nada, agradeceros vuestro apoyo y vuestros reviews. Es curioso como aún después de tanto tiempo me siguen llegando palabras de ánimo y de aliento de fics que terminé hace mucho y es más curioso aún como me siguen conmoviendo vuestras palabras y vuestro aliento.**

**Espero que sepais que si no fuera por vosotros, estos fics no se escribirían ya que escribimos para escapar de la realidad pero también para que vosotros escapéis de ella, aunque sólo sea un ratito.**

**Con todo el corazón y la ilusión os dejo este capítulo que aunque me ha costado escribir (algunas escenas más que otras), creo que el resultado merece la pena, ¿qué creeis vosotros? Bueno, para darme la opinión antes tendréis que leerlo no?**

**Os dejo con el capítulo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado, sed felices y nos vemos abajo, un besito!!**

Capítulo 16. Preludio

Estaba exhausto. Se tumbó sobre la cama cerrando los doseles de la misma mientras cerraba los ojos. No había un solo músculo en el cuerpo que no le doliera, incluso algunos de los que él no sabía su existencia se estaban manifestando con golpes de dolor y calambres. Suspiró. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para convocar nada. Ónix apareció a su lado como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento y en cierto modo así era. Le sonrió agradecido cuando el fénix le transmitió paz y seguridad.

Suspiró y se dispuso a cerrar la mente; al contrario de lo que le ocurría al principio ya no le costaba ningún trabajo hacerlo. Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado, dejó que Ónix compartiera su misma mente y que le guardara sus problemas, penas y pensamientos durante la noche. Cerrar su mente se había convertido en algo tan sencillo que le costaba recordar cuanto tiempo había tardado en aprender a hacerlo.

Lentamente y gracias a la magia de Ónix que fluía por su sangre, Harry se fue adormeciendo mientras recordaba la sesión con Ann.

_(flashback)_

_-¡Te he dicho que no te contengas!_

_Harry hizo una mueca mientras tomaba aire después del último escucho que había convocado a su alrededor para impedir el hechizo de Annie. Miró a la mujer que aunque parecía cansada, lo miraba con fijeza y con cierto tono reprobatorio que él ya había aprendido a aceptar._

_-Puedo hacerte daño… -masculló Harry-. Puedo notar como el hechizo se crea dentro de mi cuerpo –le explicó-. No quiero hacerte daño Ann… a ti no._

_-¿Quieres decir no como a Remus?_

_Harry la miró sin contestar. No hacía falta; su mirada era lo bastante elocuente como para que ella se diera cuenta._

_-No he querido…_

_-Lo sé, y no se lo has hecho –rectificó Ann-. Remus lo sabe y tú también –se humedeció los labios, una costumbre que había adquirido cada vez que estaba pensando en cómo decir lo que quería decir sin saber si su receptor iba a entenderla-. Harry no me harás daño… como tu Guardián mi cuerpo está preparado para ayudarte a entrenar Harry. Ninguno de tus hechizos, encantamientos o embrujos puede hacerme daño, ¿lo entiendes?_

_-Pero la fuerza con la que…_

_-La fuerza aumentará a medida que nos acerquemos al sábado… es la forma en que tu cuerpo se prepara para la Invocación._

_(fin flashback)_

"Harry…. Harry…"

Frunció el ceño al escuchar el suave siseo dentro de su mente. Estupendo. Sólo le faltaba que Voldemort intentara comunicarse con él aquel día. Pensó las posibilidades que tenía de ignorar la voz que parecía querer acceder a su mente como tantas otras veces lo había hecho y lo desechó con un movimiento de cabeza. Bajó la barrera de su mente y focalizó la puerta que guardaba sus recuerdos y sentimientos, abriéndola despacio.

La intromisión en su mente fue casi instantánea. Las manos de Harry se aferraron a la sábana con fuerza al notar la invasión en su cabeza. Odiaba aquella sensación. Se esforzó por relajarse tal y como había aprendido a hacerlo, formó su propia figura en un rincón vacío de su cabeza y concentró parte de su magia en ella. La voz de Voldemort fue más clara y la sombra del mago oscuro se hizo presente frente a él.

-He tenido un día muy largo, ¿qué diablos quieres ahora, Voldemort?

-Veo que has aprendido a cerrar tu mente… Buen trabajo, si me permites decirlo.

-¿Qué quieres? –repitió Harry realmente cansado.

-Proponerte un trato.

-Lo siento, no estoy interesado en hacer tratos con el asesino de mis padres –dijo irónico Harry.

-¿Y sí lo estás en hacerlos con nuestro querido director? –preguntó sarcástico Voldemort.

-Albus es harina de otro costal –replicó Harry-. Y no creo que hayas interrumpido mi sueño sólo para hablar de Albus –añadió-. ¿Qué diablos quieres? Habla o déjame tranquilo, ha sido un día muy largo. ¿Qué vas a proponerme? –preguntó-. ¿Obtener la magia negra o prometerme otra cosa?

-Así que ya lo sabes… -susurró Voldemort-. Bueno, en realidad no importa que lo sepas, eso no va a cambiar mis planes.

-¿Tan seguro estás de que voy a ayudarte?

-Lo harás –dijo Voldemort convencido-. No tienes otra alternativa. Si realizas la invocación la magia oscura del velo se escapará y yo la absorberé, si no la realizas no podrás acceder a la magia necesaria del Primero para intentar vencerme –sonrió-. Es un caso bastante peculiar ¿no te parece? –Harry no contestó de forma inmediata-. Supongo que sabes que con el poder del Primero tendrás la magia suficiente para atravesar la magia del velo… ¿no te gustaría volver a ver a Black, Harry? Bella disfrutó enviándolo allí… -sonrió-… estoy seguro de que le encantaría volver a enfrentarse a él. Dame tu promesa de mago que me darás la magia del Primero y yo te prometeré a cambio no absorber la magia oscura que invoques.

Harry se controló. Sintió la fuerza de su interior luchando por salir al exterior, apretó los puños en su mente y las sábanas de su cama se arrugaron en la conciencia. Notó el aura de Ónix a su alrededor. Harry suspiró lentamente, expulsando por la boca el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que había dejado entrar a Voldemort en su mente.

-Encontraré la manera –dijo Harry casi en un juramento-. Encontraré el modo de hacerlo sin que tengas la mínima oportunidad –le aseguró.

-Te deseo suerte Harry… Los dos sabemos que no hay otro modo de hacerlo… -rió-. Estaré esperando tu respuesta antes del sábado… Hasta entonces…

La sombra de Voldemort se deshizo en el aire. Harry desvaneció su propia sombra y cerró la puerta de su mente una vez más, dejando vacío el rincón oscuro de su cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos despacio su cicatriz le dolía levemente. La frotó con suavidad y el dolor disminuyó de forma tan considerable que Harry tuvo la sensación de que nunca había dolido.

La risa de Voldemort se coló en sus oídos. Harry no le prestó atención y poco a poco, relajándose, se fue quedando dormido…el eco de la risa de Voldemort se apagó lentamente. Ónix no se apartó de él en toda la noche.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Incluso sin utilizar su aura había sentido la presencia de Severus desde el momento en que había girado la esquina de los pasillos que la llevaban a sus habitaciones. Estaba nervioso e inquieto y eso hizo que Ann frunciera el ceño; después de todo, era extraño, realmente raro ver a Severus Snape preocupado por algo.

Entró con paso decidido y dejando los libros que llevaba sobre la mesita de café, ni siquiera se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Severus Snape que, cruzado de brazos y con aspecto sombrío, la esperaba apoyado en la pared de detrás de la puerta.

-Llegas tarde, se supone que tu ronda terminaba hace una hora –le recriminó.

-Adelante, Severus, pasa por favor, no te quedes en la puerta –dijo con sarcasmo-. Da la casualidad que he tenido que ir a buscar unos libros - omitió el hecho de que antes de eso había estado con Harry-. ¿Te apetece un té?

Snape hizo una mueca.

-Odio el té –confesó Severus-. Siempre lo he odiado.

-Lo sé –sonrió Ann-. Por eso te lo he ofrecido- Snape la fulminó con la mirada-. ¿Qué? He pasado demasiado tiempo con los merodeadores, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

-Deberías de haber pasado más –djo Snape con cierta suavidad inusual en él.

Ann lo miró realmente sorprendida y ese mismo brillo de sorpresa fue lo que captó también en los ojos de Severus Snape, como si él no fuera plenamente consciente de lo que acababa de decir pese a que los dos sabían a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-Sí, bueno… no siempre se tiene lo que uno quiere –se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo de repente la soledad al recordar a Sirius. Carraspeó-. Bueno, ¿necesitas algo Severus?

-¿A parte de querer saber qué diablos está ocurriendo?

Annie se encogió de hombros y sonrió enigmáticamente.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Lo sabes perfectamente Seever –le reprochó él-. Nunca has sido tonta excepto quizá cuando te hiciste enemiga de Lucius.

-Los rubios nunca me gustaron –dijo ella en tono despreocupado-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Dos de mis alumnos se recuperaron milagrosamente de una maldición que ni siquiera yo había visto.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Pensé que quizá pudieras explicármelo.

-Yo no estaba allí –contestó Ann sentándose en el sofá y haciéndole un gesto a Severus.

-Estaban muriendo –se acercó hasta el sillón frente a ella-, Potter entró –se sentó en un gesto varonil y resuelto- y ellos se curaron –la miró fijamente-. ¿Cómo es posible?

-Lo ignoro –dijo sin mentir-. Tú has estado con la magia negra durante mucho tiempo Severus, ¿por qué no me lo dices tú? Después de todo, estoy segura de que sabes más de lo que crees –la mirada de Severus penetró con fuerza en los ojos claros de Ann.

-Así que es cierto… Harry Potter es el Primero… -susurró Severus. Annie asintió.

-Supongo que no debo decirte que esto no puede salir de esta habitación, ¿verdad?

-Me sorprendería que no hubieras puesto un hechizo de confidencialidad sobre esta habitación –dijo Severus por toda respuesta.

-En realidad lo puso Danielle, pero ¿a quién le importa? –se encogió de hombros Ann.

-¿Lo es?

Los ojos de Ann relampaguearon. Snape sabía que la mujer no dudaría un solo segundo en mandarlo al infierno o en practicar la magia oscura con él si en algún momento sintiera o presintiera que Potter estuviera en peligro.

-Sí –dijo con calma-. Lo es.

Posesividad, defensa, pasión… Snape la miró fijamente.

-Y tú eres su Guardián, ¿verdad?

-Soy más que eso y tú lo sabes Severus. Soy su madrina.

Severus posó su mirada en el calendario lugar que colgaba de una de las paredes. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el círculo en tinta negra que rodeaba al número correspondiente del sábado de esa semana. Debía de estar equivocado. Ann que había seguido su mirada, negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-No hay error, lo ha trazado Remus –dijo-. Y ambos sabemos que Remus es un experto con los calendarios lunares.

-¿La Invocación será este sábado? –preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-Así es.

No iba a permitir que su voz delatara los mismos nervios que la corroían y que se manifestaban en sus pensamientos así como en la mirada de Severus. Ciertamente esperaba que Severus supiera sobre el Primero, desde luego, pero había algo más. Era como si supiera algo que ella desconocía, alo que luchaba por escapar de su garganta pero que no era capaz de pronunciar por algo parecido al temor y al miedo.

-¿Severus? –él la miró-. ¿Sabes algo respecto a esto?

Severus no pronunció ninguna palabra. Desde luego que sabía algo al respecto. El mismo Lord le había confiado sus secretos dado que era la única persona en quien podía confiar porque él le estaba salvando la vida.

-¿Severus? –insistió Annie de nuevo.

-Desde que Lucius "desapareció" –dijo con ironía-, me he convertido en la mano derecha del Lord –informó pensando cuidadosamente lo que estaba diciendo-. Lamentablemente estoy bajo un juramento –dijo con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué tipo de juramento? –receló Annie.

-No puedo decirlo –la miró de forma significativa-. No puedo poner el peligro a esa persona en concreto, Seever.

-¿Y qué crees que puedo hacer yo?

-Tú no –Annie le miró-. El Primero sí.

Ann sonrió a medias.

-Harry podría hacerlo incluso sin tener el poder del Primero… -entrecerró los ojos-… pero eso tú ya lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Si no tuviera ese poder el Lord no se habría molestado siquiera en ponerse en contacto con él.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Voldemort de Harry, Severus? –preguntó directamente-. No es sólo la invocación de la magia negra lo que busca ¿verdad?

-No puedo hablar de ello –repitió Severus.

-Entiendo… ¿estás dispuesto a…

-Protege a mi protegido, quítame el hechizo de confidencialidad y te contaré lo que sé.

-¿Y qué pasa con Albus? –Snape entrecerró los ojos-. No voy a ayudarte si así ayudo a Albus, Severus.

Snape cerró los ojos.

-¿Aunque eso suponga no contar con ventaja para Potter?

-Aunque lo suponga –declaró ella con firmeza-. Albus está fuera de esto Severus. Completamente. Harry no le sigue y tampoco nosotros. Si estás con Albus, no te ayudaré aunque eso suponga un problema para Harry.

-Creía que los Gryffindors erais fieles a Albus.

-En su momento lo fuimos… antes de descubrir que es capaz de vender el alma de un niño para conseguir lo que desea.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pregúntaselo a Dumbledore. Estaré aquí toda la noche. Cuando hayas hablado con él y decidido lo que quieres hacer, estaremos esperándote.

Severus Snape se levantó de su sillón, inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y reconocimiento hacia Annie y se dirigió hacia la salida. La marca de su brazo ardió suavemente.

-Seever –la llamó. Ann le miró-. Independientemente de lo que me diga Albus… vendré a verte.

Ann no contestó, era innecesario puesto que los dos sabían que esa iba a ser la respuesta del profesor de pociones.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sonrió. Definitivamente Granger no era una chica que se dejara dominar por nada ni por nadie. La estaba escuchando gritar a Avery y a Thornton desde su posición entre las sombras de las columnas del pasillo. Pese a que ambos Slytherins medían más de metro ochenta, parecía que a Granger no le importaba demasiado. Al parecer la chica había sorprendido a las dos serpientes haciendo algo y a juzgar por el olor, Draco juraría sin verlo que era algo relacionado con el último hechizo de mal olor que habían aprendido en clase de pociones gracias a una mala poción hecha por un Hufflelpuff.

-No deberías separarte de su compañero de ronda, Granger –Draco se tensó. Conocía ese tono de voz porque él mismo lo había utilizado cientos de veces-. En Hogwarts puede pasar cualquier… cosa…

-Pero esta noche no va a pasar nada, ¿verdad Avery?

Hermione se giró para ver como Malfoy aparecía de entre las sombras con su porte arrogante y elegante y la varita lista en un gesto amenazante. Y pese a todo lo que pensaba, se sintió aliviada.

-Malfoy… ¿no estás muy lejos de tu zona de ronda? –preguntó Avery con tono amenazante.

-No recuerdo que seas prefecto ni que tengas permiso para estar aquí –contestó Draco. Avery le mantuvo la mirada un segundo- . Largo –dijo simplemente señalando con la cabeza el pasillo.

-¿O qué? –preguntó fanfarrón Avery.

Hermione tragó con cierta dificultad. Nunca en su vida había visto aquella mirada en los ojos de Malfoy. Era cierto que lo había visto pelear con Harry, tanto verbal como físicamente, pero jamás había mirado a Ron, a Harry o a ella misma con aquella mirada llena de odio. Malfoy les había dirigido miradas de desdén, de menosprecio, de superioridad, de rabia, de enfado y de ira, pero ninguna de ellas podía compararse a la mirada que le estaba dedicando en aquellos momentos a Avery.

-No pienso rebajarme a amenazar a un estúpido gusano como tú –dijo con voz siseante y fría mientras le plantaba cara al otro adolescente-. Conozco el doble de maldiciones que vosotros dos juntos y a diferencia de a algunos –miró de reojo a Thornton que pese a mantener su varita sujeta, ésta no podía evitar temblar ligeramente-, a mí no me temblará la mano –Hermione vio la sonrisa de satisfacción de Malfoy cuando Avery tragó con cierta dificultad-. Ahora largo de aquí. No tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo con vosotros.

-Te acordarás de esto Malfoy –aseguró Avery.

-Estoy temblando –fanfarroneó el rubio-. Llévatelo de aquí antes de que se desmaye y la próxima vez asegúrate de llevar como sombra a alguien que no tiemble –sonrió socarrón.

Cuando se hubo asegurado que ambos chicos habían desaparecido del pasillo, Draco se giró hacia Hermione que le estaba mirando entre furiosa y exasperada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada mientras alzaba su propia varita y con un hechizo de limpieza dejaba el suelo tan impoluto como estaba al principio.

-No, lo tengo todo controlado. Gracias por aparecer tan pronto –dijo sarcástica la chica con las manos en las caderas.

-Lo estabas haciendo muy bien –dijo Draco-. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos?

-Ni siquiera tú vas a lograr que esos dos se libren de su castigo Malfoy –le advirtió Hermione-. Así que ni siquiera pienses en intentar evitarlo.

-No pienso impedírtelo. ¿Qué tenías pensado?

Demasiado sorprendida por la respuesta de Malfoy, Hermione se quedó sin saber qué decir. Parpadeó ligeramente y antes de que abriera la boca para decir alguna estupidez seguramente, Draco Malfoy se le adelantó.

-Puedo sugerirte que hables con el profesor Snape, no te preocupes, te aseguro que está deseando darles un castigo ejemplar –se encogió de hombros-. Se alegrará de que le proporciones el motivo. Por supuesto sólo es una sugerencia.

-De acuerdo ¿qué está pasando? –Draco la miró sin comprender-. Te pones de acuerdo conmigo, una Gryffindor amiga de Potter, ahuyentas a los de tu casa, has dejado de insultar a Harry y tú me has… me… el otro día me…

-¿Te besé? –susurró Draco con una media sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó graciosamente y Draco anotó mentalmente que le gustaba eso; era extraño ver en aquella época a alguna chica que se sonrojara-. No se lo habrás dicho a nadie ¿verdad?

¿Decírselo a alguien? Hermione casi dio un grito. Ni siquiera podía decirlo en voz alta sin sonrojarse, incluso más, ni siquiera era capaz de pensarlo sin sonrojarse furiosamente, mucho menos para decírselo a nadie. Además, ¿a quién se lo iba a decir?

-Por supuesto que no –dijo furiosamente.

-Estupendo. Seguiré con mi ronda, Pansy debe estar esperándome en el otro lado del pasillo. Buenas noches, Granger.

Hermione no sabía si sentirse insultada, estúpida, aliviada porque no le hubiera dicho nada u ofendida por su indiferencia. Finalmente, sabiendo que era mejor quedarse callada, no pudo evitar volver a preguntarle.

-¿No vas a contestarme, Malfoy?

Draco la miró sonriendo a medias. ¿Cómo podía contestarle cuándo ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando? Y a juzgar por la mirada de Granger, ella tampoco lo estaba del todo.

-¿Qué está pasando? –repitió él la pregunta-. La verdad es que no lo sé –dijo Draco sinceramente-. Lo que sí sé es una cosa, Granger.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione entre enfadada, exasperada y recelosa.

-.Que los Malfoy nunca se arrepienten de hacer lo que hacen. Sea lo que sea.

Con un gesto elegante, Hermione vio como Draco inclinaba la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos grises con el flequillo rubio durante una fracción de segundo, para luego, desaparecer por el pasillo oscuro.

Sólo cuando se encontró sola de nuevo Hermione se permitió soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo casi sin darse cuenta. Aquella serpiente iba a volverla loca… Sonrió al darse cuenta de que no era algo que le molestara demasiado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo allí. Debería de estar en su habitación mordiéndose las uñas y preguntándose qué diablos le estaba pasando para llegar a pensar que estaba enamorándose de una serpiente y no solo eso, sino que se trataba de una serpiente que era uno de los mejores amigos de Malfoy. Quizá su hermano tuviera razón y se estuviera volviendo loca.

-No creo que sea buena idea… -sugirió en un susurro.

-Demasiado tarde para echarse atrás –sonrió Nott apuntando con la varita a la puerta. Ginny carraspeó ligeramente-. Sólo es por precaución –le dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

-¿Es que los Slytherins no se fían de ellos mismos?

-Pelirroja, los Slytherins no se fían de nadie –le aseguró Nott desbloqueando la puerta.

Ginny entró después de él, más por prevención que por educación ya que él le había ofrecido entrar en primer lugar. Malfoy no estaba a la vista, bien, al menos eso era bueno ¿verdad? Parkinson y Zabinni estaban sentados en el suelo, las piernas dobladas al estilo indio mientras jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico en la que por cierto, la chica morena le estaba dando una soberana paliza al mini ejército blanco de él.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Pansy fue quien planteó la pregunta al ser consciente de su presencia. A Ginny no le había extrañado; después de todo era completamente normal que siendo la única chica de la cúpula de Slytherin quisiera defender su territorio.

No había menosprecio en la pregunta, simplemente era eso, una pregunta. Ginny se sorprendió realmente. Quiso asegurarse a sí misma que había algo de desprecio en sus miradas o en sus palabras, pero no había nada de ello. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Nott contestó por ella.

-Viene conmigo –informó simplemente Nott mientras se quitaba la capa y cerraba la puerta con un hechizo.

-¿Y a la gatita no le da miedo meterse en territorio de serpientes? –preguntó Blaise con una media sonrisa.

La respuesta de Ginny fue sentarse tranquilamente en una de las butacas, elegir uno de los pastelitos que habían sobre la mesita baja y sonreír con placer ante los rostros de extrañeza de los Slytherins.

-No –contestó.

Blaise parpadeó ligeramente, Nott se limitó a sonreír a medias y Pansy sonrió abiertamente.

-Es buena –dijo simplemente Pansy regresando su atención al ajedrez-. Te toca mover.

Blaise miró la partida y frunció el ceño. No debería hacerle regalado el libro de jugadas por Navidad.

Ginny frunció el ceño; se acercó hasta el tablero y movió una de las piezas de Blaise que la miró dispuesto a decir algo como mínimo bastante molesto hasta que vio como Pansy abría la boca.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –explotó la morena.

-Claro que puedo –miró a Ginny-. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

La pelirroja le sonrió.

- Tienes jaque mate en dos jugadas –le explicó. Ambos la miraron-. ¿Qué? Cuando juegas con tu hermano al ajedrez mágico donde las piezas son tus muñecas favoritas y tu hermano acaba matándolas a todas, aprendes pronto.

Crabbe y Goyle que entraban en aquellos momentos refunfuñando por no haber conseguido encontrar la entrada a las cocinas de Hogwarts, dejaron de hablar en cuanto atravesaron la puerta de la habitación y vieron en la pequeña sala común a aquella pelirroja con la túnica de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –preguntó señalando con la cabeza a Ginny Crabbe.

-Está ayudándome a ganar a Pansy al ajedrez –contestó Blaise con tranquilidad-. ¿Lo habéis encontrado?

-Vincent y Greg llevan desde segundo intentando encontrar las cocinas de Hogwarts –explicó Nott ante la muda pregunta de Ginny.

-¿Las cocinas? –parpadeó ella-. Yo sé donde están.

-No deberías haber dicho eso –sentenciaron Pansy y Blaise al mismo tiempo.

Antes de terminar de decir esa frase, Ginny se encontró flanqueada por dos muros robustos de carne, piel y huesos que la miraban como si fuera un ídolo o algo por el estilo. Ginny se limitó a sonreír y cuando sus ojos se toparon con los divertidos de Nott supo que él estaba complacido. Perfecto porque ella también lo estaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danielle abrió la puerta antes de que Severus llamara siquiera. El profesor de pociones no se sorprendió de ello y entró con el estilo que le caracterizaba en los dominios de aquellos tres profesores. Potter estaba allí, sentado entre Lupin y Seever y Snape titubeó ligeramente en la entrada al verle sentado de forma tan regia e imponente.

Estaba claro que acababan de sacarle de la cama, pero aún así, el poder de Potter estaba presente en cada rincón del cuarto. Vestido con un pijama negro, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. En el respaldo del sillón en el que estaba sentado, un fénix negro clavó sus ojos en él.

-Pasa Severus, te estábamos esperando –invitó Ann con la cortesía que siempre la había caracterizado-. ¿Y bien?

Danielle que iba a decir algo cerró la boca; incluso ella era capaz de ver el abismo que había en los ojos del pocionista; estaba dolido y teniendo en cuenta quién era él, eso era algo muy difícil de conseguir. Caminó despacio hasta el lado de Remus y se sentó en el brazo del sillón dejando que en un gesto natural y totalmente espontáneo el hombre lobo colocaba una mano sobre la rodilla de ella.

-Ni siquiera está arrepentido… -Severus se sentó frente a Annie y Harry-… yo… le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, me ayudó, me tendió la mano, me salvó… creí que era diferente, creí que él no… -se calló-… Por Merlín… sus ojos… no estaba arrepentido… la verdad no llegó hasta ellos… me mintió… me mintió cuando me dijo que era por el bien de Potter, por el bien de todos… Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que vería a Albus Dumbledore mentirme y no sentir remordimiento por ello…

-Albus nos ha mentido a todos, Snape –dijo Danielle entonces-. No deberías sentirte mal por ello.

-Supongo que no… -les miró-… resulta irónico que sus fieles leones sean los primeros en darse cuenta de ello ¿no?

-No fuimos los primeros –replicó Harry entonces-. Fue un Slytherin –admitió-. Al que ambos conocemos muy bien.

La mirada de Snape se cruzó con la del adolescente pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto.

-No puedo hablar de nada hasta que el hechizo esté fuera de mí y no se puede conseguir eso sin que…

-… Sin estar bajo la marca tenebrosa, lo sabemos –dijo Remus-. Harry… por favor…

-Puedo hacerlo –dijo Harry mirando al profesor más odiado de Hogwarts. Snape enarcó una ceja y el adolescente, se inclinó hacia delante apoyando su peso sobre las rodillas, sin abandonar en ningún momento la mirada de Severus-. En serio, puedo eliminar ese hechizo de su cuerpo –insistió-. He leído mucho al respecto…

-Oh, eso hace que esté más tranquilo, Potter –ironizó el profesor.

-En el libro de Voldemort –añadió Harry. Severus le miró más fijamente, toda su atención puesta en él.

-¿Qué ha dicho, Potter?

-Sí, ¿qué has dicho, Harry? –preguntó Annie.

Harry le dirigió una mirada entre arrepentido y divertido.

-Mi segundo año en Hogwarts, el diario de Voldemort, Tom, secretos… ¿le recuerdan a algo, profesor Snape?

-Es imposible que sepas nada del libro de Voldemort… él… -sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada-… La cámara de los secretos, el libro estaba allí abajo ¿verdad?

-Siempre fui curioso y a principios de año decidí dar un paseo –comentó Harry-. Ónix vino conmigo, lo siento Annie, tenía que hacerlo.

-Hablaremos de esto luego, cuando no hayas testigos que puedan alegar que yo te maté –le respondió la bruja rubia realmente enfadada.

-En ese libro –Harry ignoró a Annie-, Voldemort explica como marcará a los leales de los traidores… -indicó con sus ojos el brazo del hombre-… sus hombres de los demás. El hechizo escrito en pársel… Sólo un hablante puede hacerlo y sólo un hablante puede deshacerlo.

-¿Es peligroso? –fue Remus quién planteó la pregunta que estaba en la cabeza de los adultos-. No mientas Harry, ¿corres algún peligro?

Harry no titubeó.

-Sí, es peligroso para quien hace el hechizo y para quien lo recibe –admitió con voz serena.

-Lo siento Severus, pero te quedas con la marca –anunció Danielle sin dar lugar a réplica.

-Va a ser difícil y va a doler, pero es posible –Harry le estaba hablando a Severus como si no hubiera tres magos adultos fulminándole con la mirada-.La decisión es suya, profesor.

-¿Crees que vamos a dejarte…

-Sí, vais a dejarme hacerlo porque no es vuestra decisión –interrumpió Harry a Remus-. No os he mentido, es peligroso, pero tampoco os miento cuando os digo que puedo hacerlo. No soy como Albus, ni como Voldemort. Acabo de poner mis cartas sobre la mesa y no hay trampa en ellas. Usted decide profesor aunque puedo asegurarle que va a dolerle –le avisó con una media sonrisa-. Le va a doler mucho.

-Potter, he soportado las maldiciones del Lord durante años, ¿cree que me asusta un poco más de dolor?

Harry sonrió.

-No lo entiende… ¿recuerda el dolor que sintió cuando se hizo esta marca? –Severus asintió.

Sería imposible olvidar la quemazón de la piel, el ardor que le acompañó durante semanas, las pociones que llegó a beber para paliar ese dolor volviéndose incluso adicto a algunas de ellas. Fue casi agonizante.

-Pues no será nada comparado con lo que sienta si le quito este hechizo –Severus le miró-. Tengo que quitarle el hechizo sin que Voldemort note que lo tiene quitado; tengo que quitarle la marca de los mortífagos sin que Voldemort sepa que la he quitado así que tengo que mantener su forma pero no su esencia… prácticamente estamos hablando de cambiar la magia negra que se utilizó para hacerla por otro tipo de magia –suspiró-, y lo mismo pasa con el hechizo. De verdad profesor, esto le va a doler.

-¿Y no podemos darle nada para que se desmaye o algo así? –preguntó Ann. Danielle y Remus la miraron-. ¿Qué? Sigue siendo una persona.

-¿Vas a dejar que lo haga? Como su Guardián…

-Lo sé Remus, conozco mis deberes y obligaciones como su Guardián perfectamente, gracias –cortó Ann-. Y también sé que Harry necesita hacerlo. ¿Tú tienes algo que decir al respecto?

Danielle cruzó los brazos. Conocía a Ann lo suficiente para saber que no iba a cambiar de opinión en aquel asunto así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-No es una persona… sólo es Snivellus –replicó Danielle.

-Tiene que estar consciente –dijo Harry-. Lo siento. Pero si quiere hacerlo va a tener que dolerle mucho.

Severus se limitó a subirse la manga de la túnica dejando al descubierto un poderoso brazo musculoso donde la marca oscura se veía con fuerza y claridad. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la voz del profesor sonó alta y clara.

-Hazlo Potter.

Incluso Danielle tuvo que cerrar los ojos al escuchar el alarido de dolor que salió de la garganta de Severus. Aún así podía sentir perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había visto a Harry fruncir el ceño antes de clavar sus ojos sobre el brazo descubierto del adulto; había visto como colocaba sus manos sobre la marca tenebrosa y había escuchado como empezaba a sisear hablando una lengua imposible de entender para nadie excepto para él mismo.

La magia de Annie se había disparado y había envuelto a la habitación en una burbuja de silencio. Remus la había sujetado al ver que estaba a punto de ir a ayudar a Severus aunque sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. El hombre lobo mismo estaba luchando por su deseo de proteger a alguien que estaba sufriendo y su obligación de no hacer absolutamente nada por él.

Danielle apretó más los ojos mientras se aferraba al pecho de su marido, recordando en un momento como aquel las burlas de Sirius cuando le decía que pese a que intentara no serlo, siempre sería una chica… El grito de Severus fue más un alarido animal que un grito humano; surgido desde las mismas entrañas del hombre devoró su garganta y fue expulsado con la agonía propia de un moribundo que sabe cuál es su destino.

Harry no se detuvo por ello, no podía detenerse. El hechizo había empezado y podía notar como la piel del brazo de Snape se estiraba y se contraía bajo sus manos; olía a carne quemada y las gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo empezaron a caer desde sus sienes. Su misma cicatriz le llamó la atención con ligeras y leves punzadas que deberían de ser puñales de hierro fundido y que si no lo eran el chico sabía que era porque Ónix estaba a su lado absorbiendo el dolor que él estaba provocando en el pocionista.

El adolescente había cerrado todos sus sentidos salvo el tacto… no veía más que la marca oscura, tanto en su mente como en la realidad, no olía el incienso de la habitación ni el leve perfume de Annie ni el chocolate de las tazas humeantes que Remus había preparado… sus manos no tocaban nada más que la piel del hombre y su voz la escuchaba lejana, como en un sueño, con un ritmo y un sentido propio y único donde las palabras salían de su boca sin tener la necesidad de pensarlas, como si estuvieran ahí, como si siempre hubieran pertenecido a su mente.

Escuchó el grito de Severus y notó como la magia de Ann rodeaba el cuerpo del hombre para impedir que éste quedara inconsciente. Le sorprendía que alguien pudiera tener el corazón lo suficientemente grande y la bondad necesaria para ayudar a quien siendo adolescentes le había hecho la vida imposible…

Clavó su mente en la marca del hombre; no se contentó con la superficie; sus propias manos temblaron al notar el poderoso hechizo oscuro que rodeaba la marca tenebrosa, su propio cuerpo palideció al sentir el dolor, su propia sangre hirvió al notar su calor.

Recitó las palabras despacio, sereno, tranquilo, aguantando el dolor, soportando el peso del candor que les rodeaba a los dos, sintiendo a Ónix a su lado… El calor de la habitación descendió algunos grados y sin que él se diera cuenta, una fina capa de escarcha rodeó los muebles y enturbió los cristales de las ventanas.

Danielle abrió los ojos cuando el grito casi inhumano se detuvo y fue substituido por leves jadeos y gemidos propios de un hombre agonizante. Tan rápido como todo había empezado, se detuvo.

La magia de Annie aún revoloteaba alrededor de los presentes sosteniendo el cuerpo latente y pesante de Severus; el lobo interior de Remus seguía agitado tras la poderosa demostración de magia que acababa de presenciar; Ónix permanecía tan serio y quieto que nadie podría haber dicho nunca que estaba agonizando por el dolor que sentía al canalizar la magia oscura y Harry… Harry estaba tan pálido como una sábana; su cabello oscuro caía sobre los ojos de párpados cerrados; la cicatriz de su frente brillaba de forma anormal y parecía palpitar; sus manos, sus brazos, cuello y cara estaban perlados de sudor, un sudor frío que invitaba a tener miedo.

La voz del adolescente sonó tranquila.

-Ahora… ahora todo está bien…

Fue Ann quien corrió a sostenerlo cuando las piernas del adolescente se debilitaron. Severus le siguió en su caída a la oscuridad y la inconsciencia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Albus alzó la cabeza de los libros que estaba ojeando. Algo había cambiado. Lo había sentido. Un gran campo de fuerza había sacudido el colegio entero. Intentó concentrarse para averiguar qué había pasado, qué había sido aquello… y sólo logró toparse con un gran muro que bloqueaba su propia magia.

Pero lo sabía. Sabía que algo había cambiado, algo había cambiado posiblemente para siempre. Se levantó angustiado por primera vez desde hacía muchos años y se pasó bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas de su despacho.

El reloj seguía en su sitio, con el tiempo corriendo, con el tiempo contando…

No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Si hubiera pasado algo malo dentro de los muros de Hogwarts ya se habría enterado… tenía que seguir leyendo, tenía que seguir buscando una respuesta, una solución, un medio… tenía que conseguir hacer lo que estaba escrito en las estrellas desde el día de su nacimiento, tenía que conseguir llegar hasta la meta que el destino y los hados habían destinado para él.

Fawkes le miró atentamente desde su percha y vio en los ojos azules del hombre lo que nunca había esperado encontrar precisamente en él… el inicio del brillo acuoso de la locura.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aún estaba atontado por su desmayo, pero ninguno de los adultos se había burlado de él. No, por supuesto… ellos nunca harían algo así. Ni siquiera Addams parecía dispuesta a burlarse por ello. Tomó la taza hirviente que Remus Lupin le tendió y borró de su rostro el gesto amargo cuando el líquido caliente bajó por su garganta.

-Eso ayudará para el dolor –aseguró Annie-. ¿Harry, estás bien?

-Perfectamente.

Era increíble ver como Potter estaba tan tranquilo y tan fresco como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Su cabello seguía desordenado y de vez en cuando le sorprendía ver algún destello negro en sus ojos verdes, como si de algún modo la magia oscura intentara apoderarse de su propia alma. Severus sabía que probablemente en el interior del chico se estuviese librando una auténtica batalla entre la luz blanca y la magia negra y en secreto, admiraba a Potter por ser capaz de controlar lo que sabía que nadie podría haber logrado controlar nunca.

-¿Profesor? –lo llamó. Severus le miró, consciente de que se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos-. Está libre… puede hablar con tranquilidad; el hechizo de confidencialidad de Voldemort está anulado –sonrió a medias-. Su protegido está a salvo… pero nosotros necesitamos saber…

-¿Está seguro Potter? –preguntó.

-¿De verdad quiere hacer esa pregunta?

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron en una lucha de fuerzas. Snape leyó en los ojos verdes la respuesta a la pregunta. Estaba completamente seguro; el hechizo de Lord Voldemort había caído, ya estaba libre, Draco no sufriría por su deslealtad ni su traición; Draco estaba a salvo y eso, eso era lo único que al hombre le importaba realmente.

-Nunca creí que alguna vez confiaría en un Potter –confesó Severus con una media sonrisa.

-Ni yo que preferiría hablar con usted antes que confiar en Albus, pero las cosas cambian y los secretos siempre salen a la luz –replicó Harry. Aceptando la inclinación de cabeza de Severus como respuesta, Harry se inclinó hacia delante-. Voldemort me ofreció su poder, ¿por qué? ahora me pide el poder del Primero con la condición de no absorber la magia oscura que mi invocación provocará… ¿qué está pasando, profesor Snape?

-Sólo puedo contarte lo que sé, Potter –Harry asintió y Severus respiró profundamente notando como la poción que había ingerido empezaba a hacer efecto en su sistema nervioso y empezaba a calmar el dolor de su brazo-. Lord Voldemort está enfermo…

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible.

-Es posible. Dumbledore tiene más de ciento sesenta y cinco años pero llegará el día en que también muera. Somos magos pero no somos inmortales –contestó Ann antes de que alguno de los presentes se pusiera a discutir con Danielle-. Sigue Severus, por favor.

-En realidad, no sé mucho más de lo que me dijo, aunque por supuesto, uno nunca puede estar seguro de estar escuchando la verdad –sonrió amargamente-. Algo está afectando a su magia y a su cuerpo, se mantiene bien a ojos de los demás por un _glamour_ que yo mismo realizo cada siete horas y se mantiene vivo por las pociones con las que le estoy alargando los minutos –respiró-. Se cansa con un simple _cruccio_ y francamente no sé cómo puede seguir metiéndose en tu mente Potter.

-Es por la cicatriz –dijo Ann entonces-. Sirve en ambos sentidos. Es una conexión tan fuerte que Voldemort sólo tiene que pensar en Harry para lograr entrar en su mente, no necesita de demasiado esfuerzo.

-Eso no explica por qué quiere llegar a un trato con Harry –intervino Remus.

-Por lo que a mí me dijo no quiere que siglos de magia oscura se pierdan en el abismo de la ignorancia… estaba dispuesto a dártela a ti –miró al adolescente-. Sabe que va a morir y estaba dispuesto a darte toda su magia… quería convertirte en tu discípulo.

-Ha querido matarlo durante años –repuso Danielle con ironía.

-Y castigó a Bella por estar a punto de matarlo en el Ministerio –dijo Severus haciendo que los adultos se quedaran boquiabiertos por la noticia-. Realmente no sé por qué ahora te propone un nuevo trato Potter… el poder del Primero es demasiado tentador para que nadie lo pase por alto pero… él no podría asumirlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Si está tan enfermo como Severus dice –empezó a decir Remus-, la magia del Primero lo desbordaría… seguramente terminaría matándole… no tendría la suficiente fuerza para soportar todo lo que la magia del Primero exige y significa…

-Espera un momento Remus… si Voldemort muriera por el desbordamiento de esa magia…

-Sería como una presa –dijo Harry interrumpiendo a Annie-. Un río que se desborda inunda todo lo que queda a su paso… Si Voldemort consiguiera hacerse con la magia del Primero… ésta quedaría esparcida por todo el Universo, igual que está ahora ¿no?

-A la espera de que alguien llamado por las estrellas y el destino pudiera volver a invocarla y reunirla en un cuerpo… -añadió Annie siguiendo los pensamientos de su ahijado-. No es la magia del Primero lo que busca, ni siquiera la magia oscura… se nos ha escapado algo… -Snape abrió los ojos. No había pensado en esa posibilidad.-… busca el Caos total… la Oscuridad sobre la Tierra incluso después de su muerte…

-Por todos los magos y brujas desde Morgana y Merlín… -susurró Snape.

Annie le escuchó y giró sus ojos claros hacia él.

-Severus, ¿a quién tenía en mente Voldemort? –le preguntó-. ¿A quién le entregaría tanto poder?

-Malfoy… -susurró entonces Harry.

-Lucius no sería capaz de… -empezó a decir Danielle.

-No, Lucius no –interrumpió Annie a Danielle.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon.

-Genial… simplemente genial…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Entrelazó los dedos de las manos mientras paseaba por la habitación. Sus pies pequeños enfundados en zapatos italianos de tacón apenas resonaban sobre la mullida alfombra rojo vino.

El reloj sobre la chimenea dio las seis de la mañana. Era tarde y Lucius aún no había llegado. Ni siquiera sabía donde había ido. Era la primera vez que salía de la casa desde que habían abandonado a Voldemort y no sabía dónde diablos estaba.

Había habido otra ocasión semejante… en la que él había desaparecido…Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior. La ilusión, el miedo, la pérdida, la sorpresa, el dolor, el amor, la ira… todos los sentimientos se entremezclaban en una burbuja de cristal a la que no podía acceder, de la que no podía librarse, de la que no podría librarse nunca.

_(flashback)_

_No le había dicho nada. No había reaccionado después de la noticia del medimago. El diagnóstico había sido claro, demasiado claro, y el efecto para ella había sido devastador, para Lucius, demoledor. Las palabras habían sido frías y directas. El médico ni siquiera había podido decírselo en persona; había sido Severus quien les había transmitido las malas nuevas. "Los efectos de los variados cruciatus han dañado su cuerpo, señora Malfoy. No podrá tener hijos nunca"_

_Severus se había quedado con ella en silencio, aferrándose a las manos de la mujer que lloraba en silencio y se preocupaba en voz alta porque su marido había desaparecido de la casa. _

_Cinco horas. Había tardado cinco horas en volver y cuando lo había hecho, había entrado con paso firme y seguro, sin ningún rastro del dolor que ella había visto en sus ojos antes de irse. Una pizca de ilusión y de esperanza brillaban en sus ojos grises. _

_Extendió un pequeño frasco hacia Severus. Los tres sabían qué era. Esencia. La esencia de alguien, parte del alma y la magia de cada persona que sólo se podía obtener con el sufrimiento y la muerte de esa persona. Los guantes de Lucius aún estaban manchados de sangre; Narcisa recordaba que la vida tenía que ser quitada con las propias manos. No preguntó nada, no dijo nada, no quería saberlo. Severus tampoco quiso pero por la mirada que intercambiaron los dos hombres, supo enseguida que compartían un secreto en el que los dos sabían a quien pertenecía aquella sangre y por consiguiente, aquella esencia._

_-Tendremos a nuestro hijo –le dijo Lucius entonces-. Un hijo que llevará mi apellido y que habrá sido incubado en tu cuerpo._

_-Lucius, ¿quién…_

_-Una moribunda –el brillo en sus ojos grises lo delató. Mentía. Pero Narcisa se sintió incapaz de decir nada al respecto. _

_Aceptaba la mentira como parte del trato para tener un bebé. No le importaba de donde había salido la esencia ni de quién era la sangre que manchaba los impolutos guantes de su esposo._

_Aquel sería el secreto de los tres. Un hijo concebido de la esencia y el alma de una bruja con la sangre de Lucius e incubado en el cuerpo de Narcisa. Severus se encargaría de realizar el hechizo de encauzamiento. Todo saldrían bien. Tendrían a su hijo. Después de todo, lo tendrían…_

_(fin flashback)_

Temió que aquella vez Lucius no volviera. Y si lo hacía, estaba segura de que no sería con tan buenas noticias. Se sentó en el sillón de terciopelo negro. Esperar. Únicamente podía esperar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-No tenemos tiempo para pensar –dijo Danielle-. El sábado está a la vuelta de la esquina –miró a su esposo-. Y tú no vas a poder…

-No… -por su susurro, Dani supo que tanto el lobo como el hombre estaban sufriendo; el lobo por no poder proteger a su cachorro y Remus por no poder estar con Harry-. No podré estar a no ser que creas que puedes añadir un hombre lobo a la ecuación –sonrió al adolescente.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo –le contestó Harry con serenidad-. De acuerdo –suspiró-. ¿Qué hacemos Ann?

La rubia lo miró mientras enarcaba ambas cejas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo sé?

-Lo sabes. Eres mi Guardián, tu cerebro lo sabe pero tu corazón se resiste a decírmelo para no dañarme –le sonrió-. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-¿Es que no has oído a Severus? –Remus apuntó la puerta por donde el hombre acababa de irse-. Es peligroso Harry, ni siquiera sabemos qué es lo que quiere Voldemort… ni siquiera sabemos que…

-Sabemos que tengo que hacerlo y que voy a hacerlo. Iremos paso a paso y nos preocuparemos de las cosas cuando lleguemos a ellas.

-Hablas igual que tu madre –dijo con cierto tono de orgullo Dani. Se giró hacia Ann-. De acuerdo cariño, ¿qué hacemos?

-Hay dos fases –dijo reacia-. Primero la invocación del poder del Primero con el inicio del eclipse. Dos minutos y medio después de que el eclipse se inicie, la magia oscura emergerá del velo de la muerte –dijo Annie con voz serena.

-¿Dónde se tiene que realizar la Invocación? –preguntó Remus.

-No hay ningún lugar en concreto –informó la mujer-. No sé si Harry habrá leído algo más en…

El adolescente negó con la cabeza.

-No hay nada que revele eso. Pero supongo que debería ser en algún lugar mágico –miró a Ann-. ¿Conoces un lugar así?

-¿Un lugar mágico? –preguntó Dani-. Sabía que tenía que haber prestado más atención en geografía mágica… -añadió con cierta nota de humor.

-Hay ciertos lugares en la tierra que reúnen ciertas energías positivas, los muggles únicamente se sienten más animados cuando están ahí, pero para la magia son como campos de concentración donde la magia es más poderosa e intensa –explicó Annie-. Son lugares sagrados ocultos incluso para los magos… encontrar uno es tan difícil como lograr un trébol de cuatro hojas en un campo inmenso.

Pero Harry ya no la estaba escuchando. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Ónix que, desde la repisa de la chimenea lo miraba atentamente. Fue un instante, pero sólo necesitó eso para comprenderlo. Su mente se fundió con la del ave; sintió su fuerza, su orgullo, su porte, su magia y su poden dentro de su propio cuerpo. Entonces lo supo. Una imagen. Una sola imagen que parecía que el fénix negro le había enviado a su cabeza.

-El Valle –dijo repentinamente.

-¿El Valle?

-El Valle de Godric –dijo Harry sin perder la paciencia-. El lugar donde estaba mi casa –casi se atragantó al referirse a su antiguo hogar de aquella manera, pero no estaba dispuesto a que nadie se diera cuenta de esa clase de sentimientos, no podía permitírselo-. No hay un lugar más mágico en todo Londres…

-Y allí se reunieron la magia oscura y la magia blanca…. –añadió Remus-. Sí, podría ser el lugar indicado –señaló mirando a Annie-. En ese lugar la magia se concentra de forma pura –añadió el profesor. Luego movió la cabeza de forma negativa-. Dos minutos y medio… ¿cómo vais a poder llegar hasta el Ministerio en…

-Trasladores –dijo simplemente Danielle encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sería fantástico si no fuera porque hay que dar parte al Ministerio para poder utilizarlos –replicó Remus con cierta condescendencia.

-No los necesitaremos –afirmó Ann entonces cortando la discusión que podría llegar a establecerse entre ambos adultos-. Si el poder del Primero es tan poderoso, Harry no necesitará más que pensar en el Ministerio para llegar allí en menos de diez segundos.

Harry asintió mirándola. La voz de su madrina sonada segura, serena y tranquila, pero él podía percibir su magia con la claridad de un día de sol, estaba agitada, nerviosa y alterada.

-De acuerdo –asintió-. El sábado antes del eclipse… y esperemos que Merlín nos proteja.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno pues esto es todo por hoy!! Que tal??**

**Os ha gustado? Espero que sí… venga va… soy buena… os anuncio que en el próximo capítulo se llevará a cabo la invocación, que la magia oscura saldrá del velo y que habrán sorpresas…**

**Supongo que no os lo querréis perder verdad?**

**Un besito para todos, sed felices y ahí va un consejo:**

"**Si quereis utilizar la imaginación sin que la televisión atrofie vuestras neuronas tengo la solución: mirad la televisión cuando esté apagada"**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos pronto!!**


	20. Vida I

Capítulo 17

**Hola a todos… Antes que nada…**

**¿Cómo se os ocurre pensar que he dejado de escribir??**

**Escribir es mi forma de alejarme de la realidad, de evadirme hasta un mundo en el que todo es posible y en el que los personajes de ficción cobran vida… Jamás podré dejar de escribir, de echo, creo que ni siquiera voy a intentarlo… seguro que me daría un ataque o algo así :p**

**Simplemente he pasado por una muy mala racha, una de esas rachas que de vez en cuando nos atacan y nos dejan un poquito deprimidos y sin ganas de hacer nada ni siquiera de hacer lo que más te gusta… pido perdón por haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar el fic pero seguro que si habéis pasado por una de estas rachas me comprenderéis y lo entenderéis.**

**Gracias por todos los mensajes de apoyo que he recibido y que aunque parezcan tontas palabras me han hecho mucho bien :D **

**Bueno, os comento. Este capítulo me estaba saliendo largísimo, así que lo he dividido en dos partes. Esta es la primera y la segunda está casi terminada, así que espero que en unos dos o tres días o quizá antes esté lista para subirla ¿de acuerdo? **

**Ahora os dejo con este capítulo ok? Un besito para todos, nos leemos abajo!!**

Capítulo 17. Vida

Remus acarició distraídamente el cabello de Danielle. Acababan de aterrizar al otro extremo del lago, las escobas de ambos permanecían en el suelo y ambos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos sin llegar a ver el paisaje que sus ojos contemplaban. Mientras el hombre estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en una roca y las piernas extendidas y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, Dani estaba tumbada con la cabeza sobre el regazo de él, sobre su lado derecho, mirando el lago y dejándose mimar por las caricias que Remus le estaba dando en el cabello. Relajante. Danielle era consciente de lo que estaba pensando Remus pero el hombre era ajeno a lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su esposa.

Danielle no había compartido todavía con nadie lo que estaba pensando. Emily. Había visto cientos de veces a Emily apartarse el cabello de la cara de aquella forma, resoplando entre divertida y molesta por tener que hacerlo pero siempre negándose a cortarlo más de lo que ya lo estaban alegando en su defensa que una princesa de hielo como la llamaba, con el pelo más corto no tendría sentido existir.

Había vito ese mismo gesto en Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo diablos era posible? De acuerdo, podía haber sido simplemente… suerte o coincidencia. Sí, tal vez… pero había más. El modo de sentarse de Draco, algunos de los gestos que hacía y aquella mirada de "apártate de mi camino" que tantas veces había visto que Emily le dirigía a Sirius… Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Tenía que hablar con alguien. Pronto. Antes de que se volviese loca y creyese que Draco Malfoy era hijo de Emily.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No, estoy bien –contestó ella.

El escalofrío que la había sacudido había llegado hasta los sentidos de Remus. Incluso estando tan tenso como lo podía notar el hombre se preocupaba de ella y de cómo estaba. Sonrió. Se alegraba de volver a estar a su lado, con él, nunca debería haberse marchado, nunca debería haber abandonado su lugar junto a él porque parecía que ese era su sitio en el mundo y le gustaba.

-¿Estás preocupado?

-Siempre estoy preocupado –replicó él divertido-. No quiero que Harry haga algo que lo expondrá al peligro.

-¿Vas a intentar detenerle? –preguntó Danielle mirándole divertida.

-No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera… -suspiró-. El lobo no me dejaría hacer nada para contrariar a Harry.

-Lo que te preocupa es que no estarás con él ¿verdad? –Remus asintió con gravedad y Danielle suspiró.

-Será noche de luna llena y aunque haya eclipse mi transformación será completa –dijo el hombre-. Odio todo esto… -confesó a media voz.

Danielle lo sabía. La licantropía de Remus era algo que había estado siempre presente entre los dos como una especie de barrera que ninguno de los dos podía solventar pero que ambos hacían ver que no estaba allí. Durante mucho tiempo en las noches de luna llena mientras Peter, James y Sirius salían con el lobo, las chicas tenían sus noches llenas de risas, películas, helado y conversaciones que raramente podrían tener con los merodeadores al lado. Pero en esas noches siempre estaba presente la preocupación, el miedo y la angustia de que algo pasara o de que algo les pasara a los chicos.

-Annie no dejará que le pase nada y yo tampoco –le aseguró ella. Sonrió pícaramente-. Y soy un bote gigante de aspirinas ¿recuerdas?

Remus sonrió.

Dos minutos más tarde, mientras el silencio volvía a estar presente entre ellos, su voz profunda y suave hizo que Danielle le mirara. Aunque en realidad Remus hubiera jurado que fue lo que dijo lo que había atraído la atención de la mujer que amaba.

-Cásate conmigo –dijo Remus entonces.

Danielle abrió los ojos y miró el rostro de Remus que la miraban fijamente, con suavidad, dulzura y firmeza al mismo tiempo. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Remus, cielo, sé que hace mucho tiempo de esto, pero estamos casados ¿recuerdas? –frunció el ceño-. Te dije que no debías ir a ver el entrenamiento de Hufflelpuff… -añadió con sonrisa burlona-. Te dio una bluddger ¿verdad?

Remus sonrió con el mismo tono bromista y burlón de ella, se inclinó suavemente hacia su rostro y la besó levemente en los labios dejándole a Danielle el deseo de ser besaba más profundamente.

-No me ha dado ninguna bluddger y recuerda que gracias a James y Sirius me volví un experto en esquivar bluddgers y quaffles… -frunció el ceño-… incluso que un par de snitchs embrujadas… -desechó el pensamiento con un gesto de la mano-. Pero eso no viene al caso. Cásate conmigo –repitió.

-Remus…

-¿Recuerdas nuestra boda? –la interrumpió él con una media sonrisa-. Ese día creí que por fin los chicos habían decidido acabar con el mundo –sonrió divertido.

-No me lo recuerdes… -sonrió ella también-. Lily y Annie se pasaron cinco horas borrándole la memoria a todos los muggles que os vieron llegar con la moto de Sirius.

-El coche se estropeó y la moto de Sirius estaba allí.

-Pero Sirius hizo que volara en un lugar muggle –le recordó ella viendo la diversión en los ojos de Remus-. Emily casi lo hechiza por ser tan irresponsable… No sería la misma boda Remus… -añadió ella.

-No quiero la misma boda –replicó Remus-. Mis mejores amigos, aquellos por los que daría mi vida no estarán… -dijo él consciente de lo que Danielle intentaba decirle-. Quiero que te cases con el licántropo, no con el mago.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron. Remus sabía que ella entendía lo que eso significaba. Casarse según los antiguos ritos con un licántropo declaraba ante los ojos de todos aquellos que lo supieran que nunca volverían a separarse. Era sabido por todos que el lobo sólo elige una compañera de por vida y que una vez que la ha elegido es imposible emparejarse con otra persona. Por eso mismo el ritual de enlace con alguien que sufriera licantropía se consideraba uno de los enlaces más importantes en el mundo mágico. Danielle lo miró asombrada de que Remus le hubiera pedido algo así.

-¿Estás seguro Remus? La última vez no quisis…

-Estoy seguro –la interrumpió él con una sonrisa dulce-. El hombre que soy te quiere y también te ama el lobo. Casémonos Dani. Tú y yo y Annie y Harry pueden ser los testigos. No necesitamos más.

Dani le sonrió y se incorporó a medias. Remus pasó sus manos por la cintura de la bruja y la atrajo hacia él mientras la colocaba sobre su regazo y la dejaba sentada en él.

-¿Sólo la familia? –preguntó ella.

-Sólo la familia –aseguró Remus besándola juguetonamente en la punta de la nariz.

Se apartó riendo al ver como Danielle fruncía la nariz ante el beso. Nunca le había gustado que la besaran en la nariz pero a él le gustaba hacerlo; era una broma cómplice que no compartían con nadie más salvo entre ellos.

-¿Entonces?

Danielle le sonrió.

-Mil veces podrías preguntarme eso y la respuesta siempre sería la misma que cuando me lo pediste por primera vez.

Remus no contestó. La estrechó con fuerza sorprendiéndose una vez más de lo bien que el cuerpo de Dani se acoplaba al suyo. Era como si siempre hubieran estado juntos, como si se perteneciesen porque eran parte de un solo ser. Respiró la calidez del cuerpo femenino y rodeó las caderas de ella con las manos asegurándose de que Dani estaba realmente allí y no era sólo un sueño. Acercó su rostro al de ella sonriente y la besó con suavidad en los labios… un segundo beso más profundo y real le siguió al primero y después un tercero. Y en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada roce, en cada sentido Remus sabía perfectamente que el lobo no podría dejar escapar a Danielle nunca más. Y el hombre tampoco.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seguía sin creerlo. La pequeña reunión de Slytherins que se estaba celebrando en las habitaciones del profesor fe pociones no era nada extraño. A menudo por las noches Draco solía ir a hablar con Severus sobretodo las noches en que sabía que había habido algún ataque en el que Lucius había participado o él mismo y su urgencia por saber si había habido alguna baja importante era junto a su curiosidad, algo mucho más tentador que esperar pacientemente a que el profesor de pociones decidiera ir a hablar directamente con él.

Se tragó el brandy que Severus le había ofrecido al principio de la velada y dejó la copa sobre la mesa con un vasto gesto mientras movía su varita para volver a rellenar la copa. A su lado, su padre parecía igual de sorprendido que él pero en menor grado, como si de hecho, ya conociese las noticias con anterioridad. Negó con la cabeza y tragó su segunda copa. Cuando tomó la varita de nuevo, la mano aristocrática de Lucius Malfoy le detuvo.

-Es suficiente Draco. Dos copas son suficientes para que te mantengas calmado mientras Severus nos aclara todo esto.

Pero el adolescente no estaba tan seguro de ello. Durante años había escuchado leyendas y mitos sobre el Primero. Los cuadros de su casa habían hablado de él hasta la saciedad, varios libros que su padre tenía en la biblioteca secreta de los Malfoy le habían cautivado hasta altas horas de la noche cuando era un crío. Pero sólo habían sido eso. Cuentos, historias, leyendas y mitos, nada más que eso. Las palabras de Snape daban aún vueltas en su cabeza en medio de una neblina de confusión. No sólo el Primero existía sino que además era Potter. El maldito Harry Potter. Sonrió a medias. Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Si había alguien capaz de ser el Primero tenía que ser Potter. Exhaló profundamente.

-Estoy bien padre –le dijo serenamente cuando Lucius quiso impedirle que rellenara la copa otra vez-. Todo esto… ¿estás seguro Severus?

-Si no lo estuviera esta reunión no se hubiera llevado a cabo –dijo irónico Severus-. Además, sólo alguien con la capacidad del Primero podría haber hecho que la marca tenebrosa dejara de doler ante el llamado de Voldemort.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

Severus se subió la manga del brazo izquierdo y les mostró la marca a ambos con una reticente sonrisa.

-Potter lo hizo. Dejó la marca por si el Lord… -desechó la explicación con un gesto de la mano-. Sólo notaré un pinchazo cuando me convoque –miró a Lucius-. Nada de dolor Lucius, absolutamente nada.

El mayor de los Malfoy entrecerró los ojos mientras que Draco estiraba la mano y rozaba la marca del brazo de su padrino como si tuviera miedo de que aquella serpiente pudiera morderlo en cualquier momento. Severus le dejó hacer sabiendo que Draco necesitaba tocarla para asegurarse de que seguía estando ahí.

Era imposible. Siempre había dolor. Por supuesto que se intensificaba ante la llamada del Lord Oscuro pero siempre había un leve dolor, una molestia constante que recordaba a los caballeros de la muerte que su vida no les pertenecía, que sólo eran esclavos de alguien superior a ellos, que sólo eran esclavos de Voldemort. Era el precio que todos habían aceptado pagar cuando recibieron la marca. Todos lo sabían. Tocó su propia marca sin sentir nada salvo la leve palpitación bajo la carne y el ligero escozor de la marca, el recuerdo eterno de lo que era, de lo que había sido, de lo que siempre sería sin importar en qué bando luchara o a favor de quién estuviera.

-Es imposible… -dijo Draco negando con la cabeza y rompiendo el silencio-. Potter no ha podido… nadie tiene tanta magia para….

-Parece ser que Potter la tiene –contestó con cierto sarcasmo Severus devolviendo la manga de su túnica a su lugar. Miró a Lucius-. Potter va a invocar la magia del Primero –les comunicó a ambos.

-¿Seever es su Guardián? –preguntó Lucius con los dientes apretados. Severus asintió-. Entiendo.

Draco miró a su padre. Calmado y tranquilo. Únicamente la fuerza con la que estaba apretando el apoyabrazos del sillón consiguiendo que sus uñas se clavasen en él y que los nudillos estuviesen blancos y tensos, lograron advertir al muchacho que su padre no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba.

Había notado la aversión que Ann Seever y su padre se tenían, una aversión que se extendía también a Lupin y Addams. No lo había entendido en un principio y ciertamente seguía sin entenderlo pero su naturaleza Slytherin le hacía pensar que había algo más aparte de resquemores estudiantiles del pasado. Apuntó mentalmente que tenía que preguntárselo a su padre en alguna ocasión o quizá Severus lo supiera…

-¿Qué papel tiene Dumbledore en todo esto? –ante la mirada de Severus, Lucius sonrió a medias-. ¿Debo suponer que no está al corriente de que Potter es el Primero y que está a punto de hacer estallar toda la magia oscura del universo?

-No sabe nada –contestó Severus-. Seever, Adams y Lupin son los únicos que conocen toda la historia –asintió reconociendo a ambos Malfoy-, y ahora también vosotros.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco sin andarse con rodeos.

-Porque hay algo más… y os concierne a ambos.

Padre e hijo le miraron. Los ojos negros de Severus se fijaron en Draco ligeramente antes de desviar su mirada hacia Lucius y de vuelta a Draco. Lucius Malfoy se tensó repentinamente ante la mirada escrutadora de Severus. Conocía a aquel hombre lo suficiente para saber que su mirada no era simple curiosidad sino más bien una advertencia acerca de que sabía algo que no podía o no sabía cómo decir.

Severus había mantenido una pequeña discusión con la Guardiana de Potter, Lupin y Addams sobre si debía o no informar a los Malfoy de lo que estaba aconteciendo y de lo que quedaba por venir. Finalmente y para incomprensión de los adultos había sido el adolescente quien había dicho que era mejor que lo supieran; cuando Danielle le había preguntado si estaba seguro Harry se había limitado a encogerse de hombros mientras decía algo parecido a "no sería justo quejarme de que siempre me hayan dejado en la oscuridad y permitir que Malfoy se quede ciego ahora".

-¿Severus? –le llamó la atención.

-No hay una forma fácil de decir esto Lucius –replicó Severus intentando parecer calmado.

Draco visiblemente nervioso se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento en el sofá oscuro, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y miró a su padrino clavando los ojos grises en su rostro severo. Una ceja elegantemente enarcada fue todo el incentivo que el hombre necesitó y por si eso hubiera sido poco, la sonrisa Malfoy arrogantemente marcada y ligeramente nerviosa hizo que Snape suspirara profundamente.

-Entonces sólo dilo –dijo Draco.

-De acuerdo… -suspiró profundamente-. El señor oscuro te quiere a ti –dijo muy serio mirando a Draco.

El adolescente se tensó un segundo antes de que notara la mano de su padre en su hombro en un firme apretón de apoyo al que asintió con la cabeza para asegurarle que estaba bien, aunque los dos adultos sabían que no era posible. Nadie recibía una respuesta como aquella y estaba bien.

-Lo siento padre –comunicó Draco con una media sonrisa-. Pero creo que para escuchar esto necesito otra copa de brandy como mínimo.

-Cuéntanoslo todo –pidió Lucius sirviéndole a su hijo él mismo la copa de alcohol.

Severus suspiró. Iba a ser una larga conversación.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Albus Dumbledore alzó su mano derecha y la abrió y cerró varias veces contemplando las arrugas que se formaban en la piel. Ni siquiera él sabía con certeza cuantos años tenía… Tampoco le importaba demasiado. Últimamente sus pensamientos viajaban en una sola dirección y esa dirección tenía nombre y apellidos. Harry Potter.

Durante años había logrado mantenerlo a su lado, mantenerlo bajo control. Le había permitido meterse en pequeños problemas pero él siempre había estado vigilándolo, no por nada durante su primer año había sido él quien había insistido en que su castigo fuera realizado en el Bosque Prohibido; había sido él quien había propiciado ese primer encuentro entre Harry y Voldemort. Durante años había dejado pistas que el trío de Gryffindor había seguido tal y como él había querido. Nunca había expuesto a Harry a más peligro del que él sabía que el chico podía solventar. Habían sido pequeñas pruebas para que él pudiera saber hasta qué punto llegaba el poder y la magia de Harry.

Durante años lo había podido controlar… A la cabeza le vino el nombre de otro chico al que también había podido controlar hasta que se dio cuenta de todo. Tom Riddle también había estado a su lado del modo en que Harry lo estaba. También a Tom lo había sometido a pequeñas pruebas discretas sin que el chico lo supiera. Había sido testigo de cómo la magia de Tom crecía a un nivel excepcional y había jurado que sería él quien se convertiría en el Primero, el legendario y mitológico mago capaz de reunir en él todo el poder del Universo.

Pero se había equivocado con Tom. Había creído que el chico estaría dispuesto a todo… y casi había estado a punto de creer que era posible lograr su objetivo. Pero entonces algo había ocurrido… De algún modo Tom había sabido la verdad y se había desvinculado de él… del mismo modo en que lo estaba haciendo Harry.

No podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que volviese a ocurrir. Toda la magia acumulada en Harry era demasiado poderosa, demasiado tentadora para dejarla escapar… Era imposible ni siquiera pensar en dejarla escapar.

Abrió el segundo cajón de su escritorio con un golpe de la varita y un gran suspiro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no utilizaba el elixir que allí dentro guardaba. El cáliz negro seguía rebosante de agua oscura. Lo sacó con sumo cuidado y lo depositó frente a sus ojos sin que se derramara una sola gota.

Magia negra. Eso era lo que guardaba el cáliz dorado. Toda la magia negra, oscura y malvada que había logrado extraer de forma ilícita e ilegal a Tom Riddle cuando éste era sólo un muchacho más entre los cientos de magos y brujas de Hogwarts. El poder que se desprendía de esa magia era tan potente y poderoso que Dumbledore había tenido que envolver el cáliz en una burbuja de magia blanca para impedir que la fuerza negra lograra hacer sucumbir a cualquiera que estuviera a menos de cinco metros de su magia.

Había sido el mismo Albus quien había ideado aquel contenedor de magia negra para conseguir poco a poco sustraer el poder de un adolescente Voldemort. E iba a ser Albus Dumbledure quien de nuevo utilizara la magia y ese mismo cáliz para empezar a recoger parte de la magia que habitaba en el cuerpo de Harry.

Necesitaba esa magia, necesitaba ese poder para lograr algún día su objetivo. La magia eterna. Todo el poder mágico reunido sólo para él. Lograr el poder, lograr la eternidad… Era un objetivo demasiado grande para dejarlo estar, demasiado tentador para olvidarlo…

Iba a ser una tarea difícil más aún teniéndola que realizar solo y sabía que iba a agotar gran parte de su propia magia. Le tembló el pulso cuando alzó su varita y clavó la mirada azul en el cáliz que tenía sobre la mesa. El agua ennegrecida vibró con su simple mirada y cuando su mano altiva empezó a realizar complicados movimientos ni siquiera fue consciente de que Fawkes abandonó su despacho y dedicándole una mirada que mezclaba incredulidad, temor, dolor y comprensión, el ave decidió por primera vez en toda su vida, dar la espalda a su fiel dueño el mago más poderoso… de momento.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A juzgar por el modo en que la pequeña sala común se encontraba, es decir completamente vacía, Draco supo que seguramente todos seguían aún en la habitación donde se había producido el desastre "post reunión" como Draco la había bautizado en su propia cabeza. Se apartó el cabello de los ojos, respiró profundamente y dejó la escoba apoyada en la pared junto a la chimenea. Se armó de valor y entró en la habitación con la esperanza de que no se hubiesen enfadado demasiado con él.

_(flashback)_

_Siete años. Siete años de convivencia, de travesuras, de secretos y de magia. Y en todos esos siete años Blaise no había visto a Draco tan furioso como lo estaba en aquel momento. En cualquier otra situación hubieran ido a buscar a Snape pero teniendo en cuenta que el príncipe de Slythrin había regresado de ese humor de las habitaciones del profesor de pociones ni a Nott ni a él les pareció buena idea ir a buscarlo._

_A empujones habían logrado sacarlo de la sala común y habían conseguido llevarlo hasta su habitación donde Goyle y Crabbe lo habían mirado como si estuviera poseído por algún poltergeist de esos que pululaban por el castillo y a los que les gustaba meterse en el cuerpo de los demás. Pero había bastado una mirada de Pansy, Nott y él mismo para que los dos chicos comprendiesen que no había ningún fantasma y que lo único que tenían delante era al príncipe de Slytherin furioso por algo o por alguien._

_La varita de Draco apuntó hacia una de las camas, desafortunadamente la de Crabbe y ésta salió volando en pedazos tan diminutos que no servirían ni como leños para la chimenea. No prestó atención a la risita de Blaise ni al grito de "¡Ehhh!" completamente indignado y justificado de Crabbe. Su mano se movió para apuntar hacia otra cama. Nott le sujetó el brazo y los ojos acerados de Draco le miraron fijamente._

_-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –siseó Malfoy._

_-Evitar que hagas una estupidez. ¿Crees que sea lo que sea vas a solucionarlo destrozando nuestro cuarto?_

_Hubiera sido una pregunta lógica que hubiera conseguido que Draco entrara en razón. Pero desde luego no era una situación normal por lo que la reacción de Malfoy tampoco fue la que se suponía que debería haber sido._

_Su única respuesta fue golpear a Nott con la mano izquierda dándole un golpe certero en la mandíbula que si bien no logró tumbarlo tuvo la suficiente fuerza para hacer que trastabillara y le soltara el brazo con el que sujetaba la varita. Blaise se apresuró a impedir que Nott cayera mientras que Pansy ahogaba un grito y sacaba su varita dispuesta a utilizarla contra Draco en caso de que fuera completamente necesario aunque la idea no le hiciera la menor gracia._

_Cuando la varita de Draco hizo estallar la puerta que conducía al baño, los cinco slytherins pensaron que ya era suficiente. Blaise le quitó la varita en un movimiento ágil mientras Pansy lo empujaba con un leve stupy hacia la cama donde Crabbe y Goyle lo sujetaron al tiempo que Nott terminaba de corregir la dirección de su nariz rota, gruñendo porque el golpe le iba a dejar un moretón horrible._

_-¡Soltadme! –gritó Draco._

_Pansy se encargó de silenciar la habitación y luego apuntó a Draco._

_-Si no te tranquilizas voy a tener que desmayarte Draco –enarcó una ceja-. Y te recuerdo que gracias a ti soy una de las mejores con ese hechizo._

_-¡Maldita sea, Greg, Vince, soltadme ahora mismo u os juro que el próximo entrenamiento os lo pasaréis en la enfermería!_

_Ninguno de los dos se acobardó y tres suspiros de alivio se escucharon en la habitación, conscientes todos de que en aquellos momentos los únicos que parecían tener la suficiente fuerza para mantener a Draco quieto sin utilizar la magia eran ellos dos._

_-¡Cálmate Draco!_

_-¡Joder, el cabrón de Voldemort me quiere a mí, así que no me digas que me calme!_

_En semejante explosión que hizo que los cristales de la habitación estallasen Draco ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había llamado al lord oscuro por el nombre prohibido que todos habían crecido aprendiendo a temer._

_Tal fue la impresión causada por sus palabras que tanto Crabbe como Goyle le soltaron y Draco aprovechó para levantarse y empezar a dar vueltas en la habitación mientras gruñía y gritaba y se daba golpes en la mano con el puño cerrado fuertemente en un intento por librarse del estrés. _

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó con cuidado Blaise._

_-Exactamente lo que he dicho –gruñó Draco-. Necesito salir de aquí antes de matar a alguien, especialmente a mí mismo –añadió cogiendo su escoba guardada bajo la cama-. Accio varita de Draco Malfoy._

_Blaise la dejó resbalar entre sus dedos y ésta fue a parar a manos de Malfoy. Ninguno de los presentes pudo hacer nada por evitar que saliera de la habitación. Ninguno hubiera sabido qué decir o hacer en caso de que se hubiese quedado con ellos._

_(fin flashback)_

Se puso delante de la cama de Nott y esperó hasta que éste alzó la vista del libro antes de colocarlo en su regazo. Draco hizo una mueca de dolor al ver el morado que empezaba a formársele en la cara y la culpabilidad se hizo presente.

-Siento mucho eso –se disculpó con un ligero gruñido.

-No importa. En la próxima salida a Hogsmeade te dejo que utilices tu apellido para conseguir unos ingredientes especiales –le sonrió Nott con diversión-. En serio Draco, estoy bien.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo con un gesto de asentimiento aunque no parecía demasiado convencido de ello. Theo sabía que se sentía culpable por haberle golpeado; con Draco siempre era lo mismo: una serpiente que mordía y luego se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Dejó que el rubio se sentara en la cama antes de levantarse de la propia para acercarse a la de él y sentarse a su lado dejando el otro lado libre para Blaise. Pansy se sentó en el suelo y Crabbe y Goyle se apoyaron en los postes de las camas que estaban frente a las de Malfoy.

Draco miró a su alrededor. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Ninguno habló. No era necesario. Se conocían lo suficiente como para saber leerse entre líneas y en los silencios como aquellos. Todos hablaban de la comprensión que existía entre Potter, Weasley y Granger pero pocos conocían la existencia de esa misma comprensión entre la cúpula de Slytherin, una comprensión que sólo necesitaba de una mirada para que se llevase a cabo.

Draco sabía que no iba a salir de nuevo de aquella habitación sin dar una explicación convincente de lo que había pasado. Suspiró y con su varita hizo un encantamiento de enlace hacia su propia cabeza, después miró a todos los que le rodeaban sintiendo la calidez que sólo ese círculo de amigos podía proporcionar.

-Necesito vuestra palabra de magos –dijo serio.

Pansy parpadeó. Si Draco les pedía aquello era porque era algo realmente grave. Fue la primera en asentir seguida de los demás. Draco no se sorprendió; en ningún momento había dudado de la confianza y la lealtad que sus amigos le profesaban.

-Unid vuestras varitas a la mía –dijo estirando la suya propia-. Veréis en mi cabeza lo que ha pasado en la reunión con mi padre y Severus.

Cerrando los ojos se concentró sabiendo que después de aquello nada sería igual.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Entrando en la habitación de Annie Harry se dejó caer sobre la cama y cubrió sus ojos con un brazo mientras dejaba el otro en reposo sobre su estómago con la varita firmemente sujeta en la mano derecha como si en cualquier momento tuviera que necesitarla para defenderse.

Ann alzó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo junto al fuego de la habitación y lo miró ligeramente esperando con paciencia a que el chico hablase. No podía evitar al verlo de aquel modo de la cantidad de veces que había presenciado esa misma escena pero con Lily de protagonista, sobre todo durante la época en que James y Sirius salían de prácticas con el equipo de Aurors y la pelirroja se preocupaba sobre si alguno de los dos resultaba herido. Mientras que Ann ahogaba sus preocupaciones en los libros Lily solía quedarse tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados y la varita afirmada en su mano para saltar del lecho e ir a defender a James si fuera necesario hacerlo.

-Asegúrate que sea negro. No quiero que a nadie se le ocurra la estupidez de vestirme de rojo y dorado –pidió el adolescente sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que ser negro?

-Mi traje –contestó Harry-. Quiero que me entierren con un traje muggle negro y la túnica de mago encima. Nada de rojo y dorado. A ver si en la maldita muerte puedo ser una persona normal en vez del Elegido.

-A tus padres no les gustaría escucharte hablar así Harry –le reprochó Ann aunque no disimuló una media sonrisa.

-Tranquila, seguro que lo comprenderían –contestó el adolescente. Se incorporó de repente en la cama y miró a Ann-. ¿Crees que me estoy equivocando?

-¿Con respecto a qué?

Harry sonrió para sí. Era estupendo tener a un adulto que le hablara como si él también lo fuera en lugar de hablarle con condescendencia.

-La invocación –dijo el chico sin apartar la mirada de la de Ann-. Si invoco el poder del Primero una gran cantidad de magia oscura quedará libre y Voldemort podría invocarla… -resopló-. ¿Y si estoy equivocado? –preguntó-. ¿Y si simplemente estoy haciendo esto porque hay una pequeña posibilidad de lograr traer de vuelta a Sirius? Quizá estoy siendo demasiado egoísta… No puedo poner en peligro al mundo entero por querer un poco de felicidad ¿verdad?

Annie no habló inmediatamente. Se levantó de donde estaba sentada y caminó hasta sentarse en la cama a su lado.

-Gracias –le dijo simplemente.

Harry la miró sin entender.

-Gracias por ser tan egoísta que estés dispuesto a sacrificar tu propia vida para salvar al mundo mágico y muggle. Gracias por ser tan egoísta que hayas puesto en peligro tu vida más veces de las que puedo contar. Gracias por ser tan egoísta que cuando sentiste que Voldemort estaba vivo poco te importó que todos te creyeran loco e informaste al Ministerio de ello… Y gracias Harry. Gracias por ser tan egoísta que tu deseo de querer ver a Sirius puede hacer que yo también lo vea una vez más… -Harry la miró y se sorprendió de ver los brillantes ojos claros de Ann acuosos-. Si todo eso es ser egoísta, de verdad que te doy las gracias por serlo Harry.

Harry la abrazó. Era curioso. Era seguramente la primera vez que Harry demostraba sus sentimientos hacia ella de aquella forma. Aún no había conseguido que la llamara madrina ni que la considerara como tal, pero Annie era plenamente consciente de que aquel abrazo significaba mucho más que la forma en que la llamara. Sintió como la magia de Harry la rodeaba envolviéndola en una burbuja de seguridad y sintió sus ojos picando con los primeros indicios de las lágrimas cuando notó un ligero olor a madera en la magia de Harry… un olor muy semejante al que Sirius siempre llevaba con él.

Ninguno de los dos miró el tiempo que pasaban abrazados. A ninguno de los dos pareció importarle demasiado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En el límite del Bosque Prohibido tres animales permanecían reunidos juntos sobre una de las ramas del sauce boxeador que se mecía con suavidad frente al suave viento. El plumaje plateado de Hedwig atrapaba destellos de la luz de la luna. El oro y fuego de Fawkes contrastaba con el plumaje negro y brillante de Ónix y las tres aves permanecían en silencio en medio de la noche.

Todos y cada uno de ellos había estado en contacto con el humano de una forma u otra. Hedwig había entrado a Hogwarts la primera vez en que Harry lo había hecho, Fawkes le había salvado la vida y había reconocido en él la fuerza de su magia, y Ónix era consciente de todo el poder al que Harry estaba destinado.

Ninguna de las tres aves estaba dispuesta a dejarle ni a abandonarle. Las tres compartían algo con Harry Potter, y por ello las tres aves estaban dispuestas a todo para estar con él incluso a sacrificar su vida si fuera necesario.

Para ellas no existía el Elegido, ni el Niño que vivió, ni el Gryffindor, ni el buscador más joven de Hogwarts y ni siquiera era el Primero; para ellas no se trataba de quien había encontrado la piedra filosofal ni hablaban de él teniendo en cuenta la reverencia propia que se le debía por ser capaz de enfrentarse a dementores, a mortífagos, a la propia muerte y salir victorioso de ella.

Para ellas era sólo Harry. Alguien que siempre había estado a la altura de las circunstancias, alguien que siempre había demostrado que la magia más pura seguía siendo aquella que provenía del corazón sin importar si era oscura o no.

Un pacto entre las tres aves se forjó aquella noche antes del baile de Halloween. Un pacto en que las tres decidieron estar unidas para lograr mantener a Harry a salvo. Siempre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Licor de hada sagrada. Ilegal. Prohibido. Adictivo. Y lo único capaz de hacer olvidar sus propios pensamientos y su propio nombre. Lucius bebió su copa de un solo trago y dejó que el espeso líquido como la sangre resbalara caliente por su garganta.

No iba a perderlo. Pasara lo que pasara, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, no iba a permitir que el Lord Oscuro tuviese a su hijo. Quizá tendría que rogar incluso al mismo Potter pero no le importaba si con eso conseguía salvar la vida de su hijo. Se sirvió otra copa mientras mantenía ese pensamiento en la cabeza.

Su hijo iba a estar a salvo. Eso era todo lo que importaba. Draco no iba a pagar por los errores que él podía haber cometido n el pasado, no iba a dejar que las manos de su hijo se mancharan de la misma sangre que lo había corrompido a él. No iba a permitirlo.

El líquido dulce y amargo volvió a bajar por su garganta mientras él dejaba la copa, una vez más, vacía, sobre la mesa. No, no iba a permitirlo. Su hijo nunca serviría al Lord Oscuro. Su hijo nunca portaría la marca tenebrosa en su brazo. Su hijo nunca sería un esclavo. Nunca.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por ahora!!**

**La segunda parte de este capítulo la subiré pronto, de hecho ya tengo escrito más de la mitad, sólo me quedan añadirles algunas cositas y estará listo!!**

**Sed un poco pacientes y os prometo que el próximo capítulo no os decepcionará (al menos eso espero) **

**(Una pista: para todas aquellas que están esperando que la magia de mi fic haga algo que nunca pasó en el libro de Rowling… no os perdáis el próximo capítulo… es cierto que los muertos no pueden resucitar pero… y si no se está muerto??)**

**Ah, antes de que se me olvide!! Estamos preparándole una sorpresa a una amiga y me gustaría que me dijérais títulos de novelas románticas (y eróticas) que conozcáis o autores que se dediquen a ello… yo tengo ya algunas pero ya se sabe, para sorprender a una amiga con algo que le gusta nunca es demasiado!! Espero vuestros reviews, vale??**

**Un besito para todos, sed felices y recordad: la belleza es un imperio que muere pronto, así que no os dejéis cautivar por ella.**

**Nos leemos pronto!!**


	21. Vida II

Capítulo 18

**Hola a todos!! Como lo prometido es deuda… ya he terminado la segunda parte del capítulo. Algunos me habéis comentado que el pasado capítulo era muy corto… ya os avisé que tuve que dividirlo porque entero era muy largo. Este ocupa 21 páginas así que espero que no digáis que es cortito :p**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo… Me ha costado escribir algunas de las escenas así que espero que haya merecido la pena.**

**Bueno, os dejo ya para que lo leáis, nos vemos abajo!!**

**Buena lectura!!**

Capítulo 18. Vida II

Aquella noche de Halloween, mientras acariciaba ausentemente a Ónix, Harry sabía que Ann le estaba mirando. No le importaba. Ann sabía que él se había vuelto a colocar la máscara de frialdad que había llevado frente a todos desde principios de curso. Ambos sabían que era una precaución para los demás porque entre ellos existía un nexo de unión que hacía que esa máscara fuera ineficaz. Igual que Harry podía notar el estado anímico de la bruja, la mujer era capaz de extender su magia y tocar a Harry para saber cómo se encontraba. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Pero de cara a los demás ambos sabían que Harry debía seguir aparentando ser frío. De otro modo, todas las emociones que podía sentir podrían llegar a embargarlo y consumarlo y con él también le ocurriría a ella.

Danielle entró en la habitación y viendo la lentitud con la que el adolescente acariciaba al ave, se dirigió hacia Annie con una triste sonrisa queriendo darle al chico los momentos de privacidad que parecía necesitar en aquellos momentos.

-¿Todo bien?

Danielle asintió con una media sonrisa.

-Estaba más nervioso de lo normal. Creo que el lobo estaba intranquilo por lo de esta noche y por el echo de no poder estar con su cachorro –dijo medio bromeando-. ¿Estamos listos? Pronto será medianoche.

-Estamos listos –aseguró Ann mirando a Harry-. Sólo necesita unos minutos para tranquilizarse y…

-No necesito que me des una explicación Annie –la tranquilizó Dani con una sonrisa-. Es Harry. Podemos esperar hasta que el eclipse esté sobre nuestras cabezas si hasta entonces no está seguro –añadió-. Se parece tanto a él… -suspiró con cierta melancolía-… A veces es como mirar a James ¿verdad?

-Sí, es cierto, pero no cometas el error de decírselo Dani –advirtió Annie-. Harry no es James y no quiero que esa pesada carga también recargue sobre sus hombros. Harry es…

-Lo sé. Harry sólo es Harry –la miró enarcando una ceja, burlona-. He dicho que se parece a James no que lo sea Ann. Estoy preocupada por él –confesó-. ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?

-No le va a pasar nada si es a eso a lo que te refieres. No podría dejar que nada le ocurriera ¿entiendes? –sus ojos claros se clavaron en los oscuros de Danielle con una convicción que no dejaban lugar a dudas acerca de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la madrina de Harry-. Si en algún momento te digo que te lo lleves, hazlo. No preguntes, no intercedas y si es necesario desmayarlo, lo haces. Pero no discutas si te pido eso Dani.

-Annie, no sé qué es lo que crees que vas a hacer pero…

-Sólo voy a protegerle. Voy a cumplir mi promesa no sólo de madrina, sino de Guardián. Si Harry está en peligro en algún momento de esta noche mi magia actuará sola para proteger el lazo que me une a Harry y si eso ocurre…. –sacudió la cabeza-… No quiero que Harry se culpe de otra muerte si llega a pasar ¿entiendes?

-Yo debería haber sido su Guardián –refunfuñó Danielle mirando a Harry mientras éste soltaba a Ónix y el ave se colocaba en su hombro. Ann enarcó ambas cejas-. Soy un bote gigante de aspirinas ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, y aún no sabemos cual es la maldición que te hace vulnerable –frunció el ceño con evidente enfado-. Yo soy su Guardián Danielle. Si te digo que te lo lleves lo harás ¿entendido?

-Odio cuando empleas ese tono –refunfuñó Dani como si fuera una niña recibiendo una reprimenda-. Me recuerda a cuando te empeñabas en que estudiara cuando aún faltaban semanas para los exámenes…

-Bueno, y siempre tenía razón ¿cierto? No olvides que…. –se calló y giró para mirar a Harry con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué ocurre? Pareces alterado…

-Snape y Malfoy están ahí fuera –dijo el chico señalando la puerta de las habitaciones-. Y no creo que podamos librarnos de ellos.

-¿Draco Malfoy? –frunció el ceño Dani.

-No, Lucius Malfoy –corrigió Ann. Harry enarcó una ceja en su dirección-. Son Slytherins, Harry, ¿esperabas que se perdieran algo tan místico como la demostración de poder oscuro más grande que van a presenciar en sus vidas?

Su voz sonaba irónica pero bajo aquella ironía, Harry podía detectar cierto respeto por Snape y Malfoy. No había hecho falta que nadie le contara qué había ocurrido en el pasado entre Ann y Malfoy, cada vez que se hablaba de Malfoy o que éste entraba en la misma habitación de Ann era como si el aire se tensara. Y a pesar de ello, parecía que admirara a ambos hombres por estar allí y al parecer, dispuestos a ir con ellos donde fueran.

Harry suspiró y se frotó la frente bajo el cabello negro rozando con las yemas de los dedos la cicatriz que parecía arder ligeramente. Ante el contacto de sus manos el ardor desapareció siendo substituido por un leve malestar.

-De acuerdo, es la hora –dijo simplemente-. Tenemos que marcharnos al Valle de Godric –anunció Harry con voz fría y distante.

-Todo va a salir bien –se apresuró a decir Danielle con una sonrisa-. Después de todo, estás conmigo.

Harry se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vais a tener que explicarme eso del bote gigante de aspirinas, lo sabéis ¿verdad?

Ann le sonrió mientras se ponía su capa y se cubría la cabeza con la capucha enterrando su largo cabello rubio bajo la misma para evitar ser vistos en el bosque prohibido, desde donde se desaparecerían para llegar al valle.

-Asegúrate de llegar bien al final de la noche y te prometo contarte todo lo que quieras –aseguró la bruja.

-Y lo que ella no quiera contarte –señaló con la cabeza a su amiga-, lo haré yo. Apuesto a que hay cientos de historias que podría contarte de cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts.

Ann no contestó a aquello, simplemente se limitó a sonreír de forma burlona como si quisiera asegurarle así a Dani que ella también conocía historias que estaba segura de que Harry encontraría fascinantes. En lugar de decir nada, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió saliendo la primera y convocando a su propia magia para que la protegiera de hechizos indeseables. Admiraba que Malfoy y Snape estuvieran allí pero no por ello iba a dejar de ser cuidadosa. Por mucho que Malfoy se preocupara por su hijo, siempre sería Malfoy.

Notó la presencia de Danielle y Harry a sus espaldas pese a que no apartó la vista de los dos adultos que estaban frente a ella mirándola y evaluándola con aires aristocráticos como siempre habían hecho.

-No vas a impedir que vayamos Seever –dijo Malfoy rompiendo el silencio del pasillo.

-No soy yo quien debe decidir si venís o no –replicó Annie enarcando una ceja-. ¿Harry?

-¿Pretendes que Potter decida si…

-Cuidado Malfoy –intervino Danielle al escuchar el desprecio en el tono de voz de Lucius-. Harry ha salvado a Snape de Voldemort, ha logrado quitarle la marca, ha sobrevivido a él durante años y ha sido elegido por el destino para obtener el poder del Primero, así que yo que tú no me tomaría muy a la ligera las decisiones que puede o no puede tomar ¿he sido clara?

-Pueden venir –declaró Harry sin siquiera sonreír-. Pero al mínimo movimiento sospechoso, al mínimo comentario despectivo hacia Ann o Danielle, al mínimo comentario acerca de mis padres, de Sirius o de cualquier persona que forme parte de mi vida afectiva, será mejor que recen si saben hacerlo porque será la última vez que podrán decir nada ¿entendido?

Annie vio como Lucius iba a abrir la boca para replicar algo, pero Snape fue más rápido y clavando su mano en el brazo de Lucius hizo que el rubio se callara, claramente confundido, y asintió por los dos tras lo cual Harry aceptó aquello como un "de acuerdo".

El silencio de los pasillos a aquellas horas de la noche era demoledor. La oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos y las antorchas proyectaban alargadas sombras que podrían atemorizar a cualquiera. No a Harry. Caminaba con pasos seguros, firmes y decididos. La oscuridad había dejado de darle miedo a los cuatro años cuando comprendió que siempre formaría parte de su vida, y el silencio sólo hacía eco de los años que había pasado en Privet Drive, solo, callado, temiendo que si siquiera pregunta la hora algo o alguien pudiera hacerle daño. No, definitivamente la oscuridad y el silencio no era nada que le preocupase a Harry.

Las campanas de la torre norte anunciaron que pronto sería medianoche. En algún momento había empezado a sonar la música dando inicio al baile de Halloween y Harry agradeció aquello. Sin saberlo, Dumbledore le había dado la oportunidad necesaria para escapar del castillo aquella noche; todos estarían demasiado pendientes del baile para darse cuenta de su escapada nocturna. Se detuvo abruptamente al llegar al Gran Vestíbulo. La figura de Hermione, vestida con su sencillo uniforme y envuelta en su capa negra esperaba apoyada en una de las grandes columnas, retorciéndose las manos a la altura del estómago y con los ojos chispeantes de nervios.

-¿Harry? –preguntó Dani-. Se hace tarde y… oh, ya veo… Será mejor que vayamos saliendo –informó a Annie que estaba junto a ella y que asintió en clara señal de conformidad.

-Esperadme –les pidió a ambas mujeres-. No quiero perderos de vista esta noche –anunció.

Ann sonrió. El mismo carácter protector de Lily, la misma expresión de protección de James. Hermione siguió mirándole y Harry se acercó a ella ignorando el bufido de Malfoy y el comentario sarcástico de Snape que seguramente le acompañaba. Sintió como los dos hombres se adelantaban por el pasillo hacia las puertas y las abrían saliendo al frío exterior.

-Hermione, tengo que irme así que si quieres decirme algo será mejor que lo digas ya –apremió Harry cuando se acercó a ella.

-Estarás bien ¿verdad?

-Claro, soy el niño que vivió ¿recuerdas? –bromeó Harry ligeramente sarcástico por el sobrenombre con el que el mundo mágico lo conocía-. Siempre regreso a la enfermería de Hogwarts.

-Sí, pero esta vez ni Ron ni yo vamos contigo…

-No podéis venir –atajó Harry-. Hermione, esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo. Lo siento, pero no puedo contar con vosotros para esto.

-No te preocupes, lo sé, sólo…

-¿Sí? –la apremió Harry al ver que ella titubeaba.

-Sólo… sólo ten cuidado Harry –pidió Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Harry asintió antes de envolverse en su capa negra y salir detrás de los pasos de Ann y Danielle, resonando sus propias pisadas en el suelo de piedra del vestíbulo.

Su mirada dura y decidida, sus pasos firmes, el temblor parecía correr por su sangre pero si alguien le hubiera visto salir de Hogwarts jamás hubiera dicho nada salvo que aquella noche Harry Potter parecía más seguro que nunca.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se había quedado sin palabras al verla aparecer por el pasillo del vestíbulo. Ambos habían decidido que habría sido demasiado impactante y peligroso para ambos si les hubiesen visto llegar juntos al baile. No era que él no pudiera defenderse y sabía perfectamente y de primera mano que la pelirroja conocía algunos buenos hechizos, no por nada era hermana de los gemelos que habían conseguido ser aplaudidos incluso por Peeves además de ser amiga de Potter y de Granger, dos personas con, además de talento para meterse en líos, una gran capacidad y dominio de hechizos de defensa. Pero de todas formas prefería no tentar a la suerte.

Ahora que veía como caminaba hacia él con aquella media sonrisa mezcla de timidez y coquetería, Nott se preguntó si era buena idea ir al baile con ella. Iban a causar un gran revuelo y aunque sabía que contaba con Blaise, Pansy, Vince y Greg para ayudarles en caso de ser necesario, contaban también con más de veinte Slytherins deseosos de hacer daño a todo lo que se les ponía por delante, con más énfasis si se trataban de ellos dos; a ella por ser Gryffindor y ser amiga de quien era, a él por pertenecer siempre leal a Draco sin importarle las consecuencias que ello podría acarrearle.

-Vaya… para ser Gryffindor tiene buen gusto a la hora de vestir –Blaise palmeó el hombro de Nott pero éste estaba demasiado concentrado en Ginny como para darse cuenta de la burla que implicaban las palabras del chico moreno.

-Lo tiene ¿verdad?

No podía estar más de acuerdo con su amigo. La túnica de gala que Ginny llevaba, con el corpiño ajustado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y la falda cayendo hasta sus rodillas en diferentes capas de un tono más claro que el azul del corpiño estaban sujetos por dos finos tirantes que dejaban al descubierto sus brazos y hombros. El cabello había adoptado unos rizos que caían sobre uno de sus hombros y un colgante blanco colgaba del cuello esbelto descansando un centímetro antes de llegar a caer en la profundidad de la hendidura de entre sus pequeños pechos.

Apenas le había prestado atención a lo que había dicho Pansy acerca de que el color le sentaba bien a la Gryffindor; gracias a que estaba concentrado sólo en ella pudo ser testigo de que nada más terminar de bajar las escaleras Avery y Jonson le salieron al paso. Aquello no podía terminar bien de ninguna de las maneras. Dio un paso hacia delante para ir a buscarla.

-Espera, deja que su hermano se ocupe de esto –le detuvo Vince-. Si se dan cuenta de que está contigo…

-Van a darse cuenta igualmente en cuanto empiece a bailar con ella –protestó Goyle con una mueca. Curiosamente Goyle parecía haber adoptado a Ginny como si fuera una mascota o peor aún, su hermana pequeña. Era un concepto raro para todos ya que Goyle nunca parecía mostrar demasiado interés por nadie excepto por los miembros de la cúpula de Slytherin.

-Y por una vez que Weasley podría venir bien, no aparece –apuntó Pansy-. ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?

Nott no contestó. Vio como Ginny cuadraba sus hombros y clavaba sus ojos en Avery y a juzgar por el modo en que Avery estaba reaccionando, lo que fuera que le estuviera diciendo la pelirroja no le hacía demasiada gracia. Vio a Jonson intentar coger su varita del bolsillo interior de la capa y aparto de un manotazo la mano de Vince.

-Se acabó –anunció caminando firmemente hacia ellos -. ¡Eh, Avery!

-Genial… ¿dónde diablos está Draco cuando necesitamos que detenga a Nott? –preguntó Blaise caminando detrás de Theodore-. Hace pocas estupideces pero las pocas que hace son gigantescas… -refunfuñó. Miró a Pansy que había sacado su varita de algún sitio de aquella ajustada túnica-. ¿Dónde diablos llevabas eso? –le preguntó repasándola con la mirad.

-En el cabello, por supuesto –señaló ella su cabeza donde uno de los dos palillos que le sujetaban el recogido había desaparecido-. Me sorprendes Blaise, ¿una Slytherin sin varita? Por favor… me ofendes…

-¿Si? Veamos si tu varita sirve para algo más que para sujetar tu cabello Pansy, haz un hechizo ilusorio alrededor de todos nosotros ¿quieres? Si pasa algún profesor y nos ve podríamos meternos en un lío.

Ella arrugó la frente.

-No se me dan demasiado bien ese tipo de hechizos.

-Pero Draco sólo te enseñó a realizarlos a ti así que hazlo –apremió Goyle que iba detrás de ellos-. ¡Maldita sea!

Apretó el paso. Blaise también lo hizo al darse cuenta de que Avery había sujetado a Ginny de un brazo y parecía dispuesto a rompérselo si hacía falta. Nott llegaba ya hasta ellos con el brazo levantado. No lo pensó. Blaise hizo una mueca de dolor al tiempo que el puño firmemente cerrado de Theo se estrelló contra la cara de Jonson que dejó caer la varita que intentaba utilizar contra Ginny mientas que Pansy realizaba el hechizo perfectamente.

No tuvieron demasiado para actuar. Alertado por el ahogado grito de Jonson, Avery se despistó y aflojó su agarre; la pelirroja aprovechó aquel momento para darle un pisotón con sus nuevas sandalias blancas de tacón alto y estrecho y cuando Averyy empezó a quejarse, ella se retorció y le dio un codazo en el estómago haciendo que la soltara definitivamente. Ante la mirada incrédula de los Slytherins la pelirroja golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la mandíbula de Avery con el puño cerrado al tiempo que lo empujaba. Cuando Avery trastabilló se encontró con que Gregory había llegado ya hasta ellos y se encontró tumbado en el suelo antes de saber qué diablos había pasado.

-Déjalo ya Theo –le dijo Blaise sujetándole para que dejara de golpear a Jonson.

Nott se limitó a tomar la varita de Jonson y a partirla por la mitad sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Una fracción de segundo después estaba junto a Ginny que parecía tan fresca como una rosa y actuaba tranquilamente como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupado-. ¿En qué estabas pensando para encararte con Avery así? –añadió con tono más práctico.

-En que no voy a dejar que nadie insulte a mi familia –le respondió ella-. Os agradezco mucho la ayuda –añadió mirándolos a todos-. ¿Tenías que golpearle tanto? –preguntó mirando a un inconsciente Jonson que parecía tener la nariz rota y una ceja sangrando.

-Iba a utilizar la varita contra ti Ginevra –le explicó Nott con paciencia murmurando entre dientes las palabras-. ¿Querías que fuera más amable con él? Podría haberte matado, ¿sabes que es uno de los más fieles del Lord Oscuro y que va a tomar pronto la marca tenebrosa? –la sujetó de los hombros-. No habría vacilado en matarte… Y en lugar de alejarte de ellos le plantaste cara a…. ¡Por Merlín! No sé si los leones son valientes o estúpidos…¿Eres consciente de que podría haberte matado aquí mismo?

Había pretendido asustarla pero al pronunciar aquellas palabras se dio cuenta de que él era quien estaba realmente asustado, casi temblando como una hoja.

-Sabía que no ibas a dejar que me pasara nada –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Sabías… -farfulló él-. ¿cómo diablos ibas a saberlo?

-Porque confío en ti –se limitó a responder Ginny.

-¿Confías en un Slytherin? –preguntó Blaise encontrando hilarante toda la situación.

-No, confío en Theodore Nott, independientemente de qué casa sea –corrigió Ginny con voz severa.

Aquellas simples palabras atravesaron a todos los Slytherins allí reunidos. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien de otra casa había admitido confiar en uno de ellos? Que ellos supieran nunca había ocurrido y mucho menos entre los leones y las serpientes. Y allí estaba aquella Gryffindor afirmando que confiaba en Theo. Era increíble. Ginny Weasley acababa de subir varios escalones en el concepto que aquel variado grupo de Slytherins formaban y la pelirroja no lo sabía aún.

Fue Pansy quien rompió el tenso momento.

-Buen golpe, tienes que enseñármelo –pidió Pansy con gran entusiasmo mientras se colgaba del brazo de Ginny y comenzaba a andar arrastrándola hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Claro, cuando quieras…

Nott parpadeó y miró a Blaise un segundo antes de romper a reír con grandes carcajadas.

-Creo que te preocupabas demasiado –observó Blaise también divertido-. Llevadlos a la enfermería y ya sabéis, amenazadles un poco… No sabéis qué ha pasado y todo eso…

Habló casi con aburrimiento, como si estuviera dado unas instrucciones que había dado toda la vida y en cierto modo así era.

Gregory hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que sabían qué tenían que hacer. Mientras ambos desaparecían rumbo a la enfermería con ambos magos inconscientes flotando frente a ellos, Blaise miró a Nott sonriente.

-Es una chica sorprendente –alabó a Ginny.

-Lo sé –fue la respuesta de Nott-. Siempre elijo lo mejor –se encogió de hombros. Luego no pudo evitar soltar la broma con tono burlesco-… Lo que me lleva a plantearme por qué estás tú en mi círculo de amig…. ¡Maldita sea!

Blaise miró en la dirección en que Nott lo hacía y sonrió mientras Nott empezaba a avanzar hacia las dos chicas con aspecto furiosamente controlado murmurando algo acerca de conseguir una capa para Ginny. El vestido de la pelirroja tenía un gran escote en la parte trasera y casi toda la espalda estaba desnuda. Bajo el vestido, Ginevra Weasley no llevaba sujetador. Nott estaba celoso y ver de aquel modo al siempre imperturbable Theo era algo divertido. Iba a ser una noche divertida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry podía notar la energía oscilante de las dos mujeres como si fuera él mismo quien lo sentía. Lágrimas no derramadas, lamentos, tristeza, melancolía, rabia, ira, impotencia… demasiados sentimientos para poder controlarlos. A pesar de su reticencia a hacerlo, elevó sus barreras mentales como Annie le había enseñado a hacerlo. Para él era difícil y duro estar en aquel lugar pero para Ann y Danielle era terriblemente doloroso.

Los restos de la casa que una vez se había alzado orgullosa en el Valle de Godric suponía el símbolo de todo lo que una vez había esperado y habían perdido. No sólo era la muerte de sus padres, era mucho más… aquella casa destruida y todo lo que allí había acontecido significaba la muerte en vida de Sirius, la traición de Peter, los años de soledad de Remus, la exclusión del mundo de Dani, el dolor de Ann… significaba la pérdida de la inocencia, esa inocencia que les había llevado a pensar y creer que podían confiar en Pettigrew.

Harry miró el cielo. Aún tenían tiempo. El eclipse empezaría pronto y la oscuridad reinaría en todo rincón y esquina. Parecía fácil: realizar invocación y aceptar todo lo que el poder del Primero exigía. Luego tendrían que utilizar los trasladores ilegales y aparecerse en el Ministerio de magia para intentar contener toda la magia oscura posible… y quizá… quizá podría hacer que él regresara. Cuánto más fácil le parecía más complicado le resultaba pensar que podría hacerlo.

-No puedo creer que esté aquí… -murmuró Dani-. No había venido desde… -tragó con dificultad-… la noche antes de que Voldemort les atacara… Todo había sido tan distinto… Era perfecto… -miró a Harry-… Venir a casa de tus padres siempre era como llegar a un trozo de cielo Harry –le explicó-. Aquella noche… recuerdo que Annie y Remus estaban enfrascados en una partida de ajedrez, Lily reía en la cocina por los intentos de Emily de querer ayudarla a cocinar y James intentaba enseñarle a Peter el modo en que funcionaba una video cámara muggle mientras que yo escribía una lista de los regalos que os iba a entregar aquellas Navidades… -rió al acordarse de aquello. Pero era una risa triste, forzada, melancólica.

-Sirius estaba feliz… -intervino entonces Annie tocando casi con reverencia uno de los pilares de la casa que aún se mantenía en pie-… Estaba sentado en las escaleras y te tenía cogido en brazos; te estaba enseñando a atrapar una snitch pequeña y ruidosa que traía loca a tu madre y que a ti te encantaba… Recuerdo que cuando la cogiste en tu manita Sirius se alzó en el aire con una risa franca y sincera mientras exclamaba que ibas a ser una estrella del quiddich…

-También te miraba –dijo Danielle notando el dolor en la voz de Ann-… No te dabas cuenta pero Sirius estuvo a punto de dejarte caer –miró a Harry- un par de veces al menos porque estaba embobado mirando a Annie –le sonrió-. Te miraba con aquella mirada, como si no pudiera creer que fueras suya, después de tanto tiempo aún me comentaba que no sabía qué había hecho tan bien para que tú le quisieras…

-Lo cierto es que pasábamos más tiempo en esta casa que en las nuestras –rió Annie-. Verla así… es como ver destruido nuestro pasado…

Por primera vez ni Snape ni Lucius dijeron nada ofensivo contra las dos mujeres pese a que sus miradas hablaban por sí solas. Todo aquello era demasiado sentimentalismo para dos Slytherins como ellos y a pesar de todo, sin saber si el otro estaba de acuerdo o no, Severus Snape se sintió culpable por haber participado de algún modo en toda aquella destrucción. En silencio se hizo a sí mismo el juramento de que haría todo lo posible por enmendar los errores y crímenes que había cometido en el pasado.

Un viento frío hizo que Harry mirara al cielo. Fue como si el frío se colase dentro de su cuerpo y le susurrase al oído que era la hora y que debía empezar a hacer lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Sintió como Ónix emprendía el vuelo sin alejarse demasiado de él en un fiero intento por protegerle de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar. El ulular de Hedwig le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la entrada de la destartalada casa llamándole, queriendo guiarle en el camino correcto. Las plumas de Fawkes revoloteaban de un sitio a otro buscando el punto más mágico de la casa destruida y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír a medias al ver a las tres aves esforzándose por no dejarle solo.

-¿Estás preparado? –preguntó Ann rozando con su mano el brazo del adolescente.

¿Lo estaba? No lo sabía. No estaba seguro. En aquellos momentos lo único que Harry deseaba era estar en un lugar seguro, resguardado, protegido… Pero no podía elegir, nunca había podido hacerlo. Siempre había sido esclavo de los demás y éstos se habían aprovechado de él en todo lo que habían podido, en toda medida, en todo lugar, tiempo y acción. Era consciente de que desde el momento en que su madre le había protegido entregándole su amor antes de caer muerta por la varita de Voldemort, desde el preciso momento en que se había negado a morir bajo la maldición imperdonable del Lord Oscuro aquel 31 de octubre, había perdido toda posibilidad de elegir. Su futuro había sido decidido por los demás, por los astros, por el destino, por lo que fuera que había hecho que él estuviera allí en aquellos momentos.

Ahora podía elegir. Podía quedarse, realizar la invocación y convertirse en el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos… o podía simplemente dar la vuelta, olvidarlo todo y alejarse del mundo de la magia para siempre. Las palabras del ausente Remus aún resonaban en su cabeza… el licántropo tenía razón; la magia siempre sería una parte de él. Fuera donde fuera, hiciera lo que hiciera la magia siempre estaría dentro de él y si rehusaba a ella, si renegaba de ella, si la dejaba atrás, una parte de él mismo moriría. Era un mago después de todo y la magia era su esencia más primaria.

Tenía la decisión tomada, entonces, ¿por qué dudaba tanto? Miedo. Tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal, de que su cuerpo no fuera capaz de absorber toda la magia negra que se suponía que debía absorber… tenia miedo de que toda esa magia lograra convertirle en un nuevo Lord Oscuro ansioso de poder. Tenía miedo de morir, tenía miedo de vivir también… Sólo era un adolescente confundido como el resto de adolescentes del mundo… sólo estaba confundido pero no tenía más tiempo para pensar en ello. Debía de tomar una decisión y debía hacerlo ya.

-Si dudas de lo que puede hacer, señor Potter, no será capaz de realizarlo –le instruyó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento al chico.

Ignorando al hombre Harry se acercó hasta Ónix que reposaba sobre una de las maderas de la valla que en algún momento del tiempo había tenido que ser de un blanco brillante y lustroso. Se arrodilló frente al animal casi como si estuviera realizando algún tipo de ofrenda y clavó sus ojos verdes en los de él. La conexión con Ónix, su fénix negro, fue inmediata.

Un latigazo sacudió su mente cuando la presencia del ave entró en su mente. Harry se escuchó a sí mismo jadear por la impresión. Era como volver a tercero y volver a sobrevolar el lago de Hogwarts sobre el lomo poderoso de Buckbeack… Estaba ocurriendo lo mismo pero sin moverse del sitio… Un viaje astral… Había oído hablar de ello e incluso había leído algo sobre ello pero nunca había imaginado que se sentiría de aquel modo… como si no estuviera allí, como si su cuerpo se hubiera alejado de su mente o al revés, no estaba seguro…

De pronto ya no era hombre, era ave… volaba alto entre las nubes, esquivando al viento y sirviéndose de él. Comprendió que de algún modo Ónix y él se habían fundido en un solo ser y que el ave le estaba ayudando a comprender, a ver, a sentir lo que él había vivido. Harry podía sentir la rabia y la impotencia del ave ante los desastres que no podía detener. Podía ver con sus ojos la maldad de los hombres que habían exterminado a los fénix negros, el miedo que Ónix había sentido al huir de las garras humanas se había transformado en su propio miedo.

Después del miedo había llegado la paz, la tranquilidad, una mano amiga que le era tendida y le animaba a acercarse. Calidez y suavidad. Dos palabras que hasta entonces nunca había conocido. Harry sintió en cada parte de su cuerpo, en cada célula y en cada resquicio de piel un aura poderosa, una magia espiritual que hacía que se sintiese seguro y protegido; un aura bondadosa y gentil, luminosa si había que darle algún adjetivo.

Sus ojos, transformados en los de Ónix se clavaron en los ojos de un humano. Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de aquel hombre y unas palabras perpetraron en la mente del adolescente a través del tiempo, a través de los siglos… _"No tengas miedo… he esperado mucho tiempo para entregarte el legado… todo será como debe ser. El poder del Primero regresará al Primero y la luz iluminará tu camino cuando la oscuridad te ciegue… Todo saldrá bien Harry Potter… puedes hacerlo… Sólo confía en que puedes…"_ Harry o tal vez Ónix, el chico no estaba muy seguro, emprendió el vuelo alejándose de la tierra, alzándose entre los árboles, alejándose del claro, del hombre, del cayado y de los ríos. Volar. Simplemente volar, ser libre… Un nombre sacudió su mente y en su forma de ave miró de nuevo hacia abajo. Conocía aquella aura… de algún modo en que no podía explicarlo conocía el poder que aquel hombre poseía… siglos de cultura mágica, siglos de conocimientos… sólo había un hombre en la historia de la magia capaz de poseer tanta magia.

-¡Harry!

La magia de Ann lo sacó de donde fuera que había llegado. El contacto con Ónix se rompió y Harry se vio empujado fuera del cuerpo del ave, lejos de los cielos, atrapado de nuevo dentro de su propio cuerpo.

Jadeando, el chico se incorporó. ¿Cuándo se había caído y había quedado tendido sobre la hierba? Miró a Ónix que le miraba imperturbable. Merlín… Ónix era el ave de Merlín… el mago más poderoso que jamás había existido… Por todos los magos y brujas… El ave de Merlín lo había escogido a él como sucesor, como amo, como amigo y como protector. ¿Había algo más claro que aquello para que Harry se diese cuenta de que su destino ya estaba fijado desde hacía tiempo?

-Estoy bien… -susurró mientras Danielle y para su sorpresa, el profesor Snape, lo levantaron de la hierba-. Estoy bien… -miró al cielo.

Las nubes empezaban a arremolinarse en él, amenazante, negro, oscuro, como el presagio de lo que aquella noche iba a ocurrir. La luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor y un alo de vaho dorado y rojizo la rodeaba.

-Es la hora –dijo entonces sacudiéndose la cabeza-. Sé lo que hay que hacer, necesitaré vuestra ayuda para hacerlo –miró a los dos hombres-. También la suya –añadió.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que…

-Ónix me lo ha dicho –interrumpió la pregunta de Danielle. Cuando la bruja lo miró enarcando una ceja, claramente divertida, Harry resopló impaciente-. Luego os lo cuento ¿vale? Confiad en mí. Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

-Potter.

Esa simple palabra hizo que la atención del chico se centrara en Snape. El hombre miraba hacia la luna con el ceño fruncido. Lucius a su lado también parecía concentrado en algo, alerta. Su mano empuñaba la varita con firmeza y suavidad, listo para atacar, listo para protegerse, listo para maldecir.

No le preocupaba. Era extraño y difícil de explicar pero no le preocupaba que Malfoy fuera a utilizar la varita contra él, de algún modo sabía que estaba seguro con aquellos dos Slytherins. Miró a Snape y pasó su mirada del hombre a la luna y de vuelta al profesor de pociones.

Él también notaba la oscuridad cerniéndose sobre ellos. Miró a Annie que parecía tranquila mientras extendía su propia aura a su alrededor. Danielle parecía inquieta. Harry lo comprendía. La familia de Dani había sido una de las más poderosas relacionadas con la magia negra, según lo que le había contado Remus, la magia oscura siempre intentaría tentarla para atraerla y envenenar su corazón. Harry frunció el ceño. Nunca iba a permitir que algo así ocurriera.

Con pasos firmes y seguros Harry se dirigió hacia la casa. Subió los escalones torcidos y casi derrumbados y entró sintiendo como la casa entera crujía bajo el peso de sus pies por la invasión a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Se detuvo cuando vio a Fawkes revolotear en lo que una vez había sido el salón de la casa. Danielle ahogó un grito detrás de la mano que se había llevado a la boca.

-Ahí… ahí fue donde tu padre… -empezó a explicar-… donde James…

-Ahora no, Dani –interrumpió Ann-. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos Harry?

-Necesitaré vuestra ayuda para convocar a los cuatro elementos –señaló el adolescente-. Puedo encargarme del resto con la ayuda de Fawkes, Hedwig y Ónix pero os necesito a vosotros para convocar los elementos primarios.

Suspiró y quitándose la capa la dejó de cualquier manera sobre el suelo, arrojando después la túnica y la camisa dejando el pecho descubierto. Si alguien se había sorprendido al ver que pequeñas vetas negras atravesaban la piel de su pecho, no lo demostraron.

Lucius Malfoy estaba maravillado viendo como las pequeñas vetas se movían de un lado a otro en la piel del muchacho buscando su lugar. Era como lo había leído. El eclipse propiciaría el camino de la oscuridad y el universo intentaría proteger al Primero con un hechizo. No sabía exactamente como funcionaba pero Snape había llegado a la conclusión de que era algo semejante a la marca tenebrosa. ¿Un tatuaje? Era posible. Varis vetas más se movieron hacia el pecho del chico subiendo desde sus brazos desnudos.

Harry suspiró.

-Annie, en el norte, eres mi Guardián y quien me guía –señaló un punto delante de él donde la bruja se colocó inmediatamente-. Ayúdame a invocar el fuego –le pidió-. El elemento capaz de purificar cualquier cosa y cualquier persona…

-Gracias Harry –dijo ella consciente del gran honor que aquello implicaba.

-Danielle a mi derecha, serás el este –indicó-, el lugar por donde sale el sol… ayúdame a invocar a la tierra… la madre que ama a todos por igual, a todas las criaturas sean sus semejantes o no –le sonrió antes de girarse hacia el profesor de pociones mientras Danielle se preparaba-. Snape, el oeste –señaló su izquierda-. El lugar donde la oscuridad nace… invoque al aire, es el elemento más voluble y que va siempre donde él quiere, sin imposiciones de nadie.

El profesor de pociones le sostuvo la mirada brevemente, como si fuera a decir algo, pero simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras ocupaba su lugar. Observó que Malfoy se colocaba detrás de la posición de Harry y no pudo evitar pensar en lo irónico de la situación al darse cuenta de que Potter había dejado a Malfoy a sus espaldas dándole la oportunidad de utilizar su varita contra él si Malfoy quisiera.

-Señor Malfoy, usted es el sur y convocará el agua –entrecerró los ojos-, el elemento más destructible que hay, capaz de erosionar la roca más dura…

-Espero que sepa lo que hace Potter –dijo simplemente el rubio colocándose en su lugar.

-Yo también –le replicó Harry-. Ónix… -el ave aterrizó sobre su hombro-… eres la fusión entre el bien y el mal… la oscuridad de tu pasado, la bondad de tu futuro… -le acarició la cabeza con lentitud-. Tú estarás a mis pies…

Hedwig ululó y Harry extendió la mano para acariciarla mientras Fawkes les contemplaba desde un segundo plano.

-Esta vez no, amiga –le dijo a su lechuza-. Siempre has estado conmigo… quédate con Ann, ella te protegerá. Y tú –miró a Fawkes-… Por favor Fawkes, protege el círculo…

Con un leve asentimiento, el fénix rojo y amarillo elevó el vuelo sobre las cabezas de ellos mientras Ónix volaba a ras de suelo dando vueltas a los pies de Harry, rodeándolo, casi como si quisiera crear un escudo a su alrededor.

Cuando Harry se irguió en toda su estatura, en el cielo el eclipse había empezado y una pequeña parte de la luna ya estaba oculta a ojos de todo aquel que quisiera mirarla. Harry sintió el frío alrededor de la casa, la maldad surgiendo de entre las sombras, el aire se arremolinó en torno a su cuerpo y fue consciente del viento que elevaba ligeramente las túnicas de los cuatro adultos que lo acompañaban. Ónix se tensó a sus pies y Harry fue consciente de ello. Un escudo brillante de color anaranjado los cubrió a todos con una suave cascada de fuego.

Harry se encontró a sí mismo aislándose de todos y de todo lo que le rodeaba. Los ojos de Annie mantuvieron los suyos anclados y le transmitieron la fuerza y la tranquilidad que él necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Una sonrisa confiada hizo que Harry asintiera y cerrara los ojos lentamente dejando que la oscuridad se apoderara de él una vez más en su vida.

Movido por un impulso Harry extendió sus brazos hacia delante con las palmas extendidas hacia arriba y luego cerró éstas en dos puños firmes que bajó hasta las caderas, permaneciendo durante unos minutos en silencio, quieto, firme como un poste de acero.

Se concentró tal y como Annie le había enseñado. Dejó fluir su magia, se liberó de ella, la sintió correr por su cuerpo, por su sangre, por sus venas. Sintió la frialdad alrededor de ellos, fuera del escudo y del círculo que habían trazado y su magia dio la nota de calidez para que su cuerpo no se helara. Podía notar la incertidumbre de los que le rodeaban, la ansiedad, el temor y el miedo. Una voz resonó en su cabeza: _"Todo está bien. Todo está donde tiene que estar… tranquilo… Lleva a cabo la invocación, reclama el poder que te pertenece, reclama el poder del Primero"_

Y cuando abrió los ojos y Harry alzó su mano derecha hacia el techo descubierto de la casa, Danielle respiró profundamente. Era como estar viendo el dibujo del libro que tantas veces había mirado sin comprender.

-Invoco al poder del fuego –su voz sonó brusca, ronca y fuerte pero nadie se sorprendió ante aquello, ni siquiera él mismo-. Que tu magia haga posible poder volver a empezar de nuevo…

De la varita de Annie, sin que ella supiera exactamente cómo había ocurrido salió una espiral de fuego, ardiente, caliente, de un color rojizo anaranjado que dejó muda a la bruja. La espiral rodeó las caderas de Harry y ascendió hacia arriba, envolviéndose en su cuerpo, en constante movimiento sin llegar a tocarle, enlazándose en el brazo que tenía extendido hacia arriba y perdiéndose en el infinito de la oscura noche sobre sus cabezas traspasando el escudo que Fawkes había conjurado para ellos.

Harry hubiese jurado escuchar un "Por Merlín" proveniente de la boca de Malfoy, pero no podía dejarse distraer por aquello. Su concentración parecía estar puesta a prueba cada segundo; el fuego que le rodeaba le transmitía calor, fuerza, poder ¿era así como se sentían Fawkes y Ónix cada vez que resurgían de sus cenizas? Era como recibir una descarga eléctrica para bien.

-Invoco al poder del agua, que su fuerza sirva al Primero para llevar a cabo lo que se proponga.

De la varita de Malfoy un delgado hilo azulado y acuoso se unió al fuego danzando en espiral junto al fuego, entrelazándose con éste alrededor del cuerpo de Potter ante los ojos de Lucius que aún no daba crédito a que estuviera ayudando a quien se suponía que años atrás había tenido que atraer al lado de su señor oscuro. El agua se unió a la luz roja del fuego alejándose hacia el firmamento.

-Invoco el poder de la tierra –pidió sintiendo como Danielle se tensaba repentinamente-. Porque todo es tierra y la tierra lo es todo –añadió-, porque la madre tierra ayudará al Primero a entender todo lo que le rodea…

Pequeñas hebras brotaron de la varita de Dani creando una cadena de minúsculas hojas de laurel que se entrelazó con el agua y el fuego y, al igual que éstas, alejándose hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

-Invoco el poder del aire que todo lo mueve, que todo lo ordena, que todo lo recorre… Que su poder ayude al Primero a controlar lo incontrolable…

Una ráfaga de viento helado surgió de la varita de Snape, una ráfaga de viento que subió por el cuerpo de Harry hasta su brazo y más allá, impulsando con ella las tres espirales que lo rodeaban y alejándose hacia arriba.

"_Ahora, llama al poder ahora. No te dejes caer, no te dejes vencer… demuestra que puedes gobernarlo, demuestra que puedes controlarlo. Todo irá bien, tienes el poder para hacerlo. Tienes la voluntad para llevarlo a cabo. Acepta tu destino Primero. Acepta tu destino"_

Una luz cegadora rodeó el círculo que formaban y Harry escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de las tres aves sin prestarle demasiada atención porque no sabía qué podía significar aquello. Sus ojos siguieron fijos en el techo viendo como la luz blanca se concentraba como si proviniera de todas partes.

-Invoco la magia del Primero. Agua, tierra, aire y fuego, cielo e infierno… invoco vuestra energía para reunir en mí toda la magia del Universo.

Ya estaba. Ya lo había dicho. Un segundo. Sólo había tardado un segundo en invocar la magia más poderosa de todos los tiempos. Una magia que había ido trasladándose a través de los siglos y que se había ocultado místicamente en todo lo que en aquellos momentos le rodeaba. Una magia que aún no estaba seguro de si su cuerpo iba a ser capaz de aceptar.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. El escudo de luz que lo había cegado se elevó hacia las alturas cogiendo velocidad para caer sobre él instantes después. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar qué ocurría, simplemente lo siento. Lo sintió atravesar su cuerpo como una barra de hierro candente. El dolor que había sentido cuando Voldemort le había aplicado los _cruccio_ no tenían nada que ver con el dolor que atravesó su cuerpo en el momento en que la energía de los cuatro elementos se unieron y atravesaron el escudo de Fawkes para ir directamente sobre él. Era un dolor continuo que le hizo gritar. De su garganta salió un grito ensordecedor, grotesco, un auténtico grañido que jamás en la vida Harry hubiera imaginado que sería capaz de llegar a proferir.

La frialdad atravesó los cuerpos de los cuatro adultos que sostenían los cuatro pilares de los elementos básicos. Ónix emitió un sonido mezcla de ánimo y de furia cuando sintió lo que Harry estaba sintiendo. Annie tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto control para no romper el círculo y sacar de allí a Harry al sentir como la magia del chico parecía a punto de estallar.

No era lo único que parecía a punto de estallar. Harry sentía como la piel se le hinchaba y como las venas parecían crecer dentro de su cuerpo. Sentía el flujo de su magia mezclándose con lo que Merlín sabía qué estaba inundándolo completamente. Sintió el frío, el gélido frío atravesar su cuerpo y casi pudo sentir como pequeñas hormigas se movían por su estómago como si lo estuvieran devorando por dentro acabando con todas y cada una de sus entrañas. Después se enteraría de que Annie lo había catalogado como una sobre carga de magia que podría haber acabado con su vida. Y realmente era eso lo que parecía. Parecía que iba a morir, que iba a explotar.

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo de rodillas sin dejar de gritar mientras la luz lo inundaba completamente. Frío y calor parecían mantener una batalla dentro de su cuerpo y aunque lo intentaba Harry no podía mantener el dolor fuera de su mente. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo había leído. La invocación había atraído a la magia oscura del mismo modo que a la magia blanca… ambas estaban acudiendo a su llamada y ambas deseaban apoderarse de su alma.

Como aquella vez en que Voldemort se apoderó de su cuerpo y Harry sintió tanto dolor que le pidió a Dumbledore que lo matara, que terminara con su vida. Apretó los dientes negándose a volver a gritar. Sintió el poder de Ónix envolviéndole y parte del frío desapareció de su cuerpo. Sonrió para sí mismo; el fénix estaba absorbiendo parte de la magia negra y siendo un ave oscura podía hacerlo sin ningún problema. Con ese gesto se estaba ligando voluntariamente y para la eternidad con el Primero, con Harry.

Se dejó caer completamente sobre el suelo, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas, sintiendo como el dolor empezaba a remitir, como la frialdad desaparecía, como la calidez iba ganando una batalla que ni siquiera él mismo había estado seguro de ganar. Escuchó la exclamación ahogada de los presentes pero estaba demasiado concentrado en no gritar y en intentar aceptar todo aquel poder para prestar atención a lo que los adultos hacían.

Le miraban. Eso era lo que estaban haciendo. Los cuatro magos adultos estaban observando como las vetas negras de su estómago se reunían en torno al pecho de él, sobre el corazón, formando un dibujo. Esas eran las hormigas que Harry sentía devorarle por dentro. Las pequeñas vetas negras reptaban en su piel acudiendo unas a otras, llamándose, dejando tras su paso una estela diminuta roja que pasaba a un claro rosáceo, como si hubiera tenido quemaduras o cicatrices en la piel.

A medida que la marca se iba formando en la piel los jadeos y gritos de Harry iban cediendo, cesando, acallándose. Ónix se elevó en su plenitud y abriendo sus alas echó la cabeza hacia atrás un segundo antes de inclinarse sobre Harry intentando cubrir el pecho del chico mientras clavaba sus ojos en él. A pesar del cansancio físico y mental, a pesar de sentir que le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo y a pesar de que únicamente deseaba acostarse y dormir, se obligó a mantener la mirada del ave y entonces ocurrió. La voz que ahora sabía que pertenecía a Merlín resonó en su cabeza de nuevo. _"Lo has hecho bien Harry Potter. Durante siglos la magia estuvo contenida esperando mi legado… Tú eres merecedor de ello, tú eres merecedor del poder y el único que puede controlarlo. Por fin, después de tantos siglos, puedo descansar con la seguridad de que no dejarás que caiga en malas manos… buena suerte, Primero… buena suerte"_

-¿Estás bien?

La preocupación en la voz de Annie era más que palpable. Harry asintió mientras intentaba levantarse. Sacudió la cabeza al encontrarse levemente mareado y se sorprendió cuando una mano masculina apareció en su campo de visión. Mirando hacia otro lado para evitar mirarle el profesor Snape le estaba tendiendo una mano para ayudarle a levantarse estabilizado y aunque jamás se hubiera imaginado algo así, Harry la aceptó de buen grado.

Danielle se acercó para asegurarse de que estaba bien mientras que Annie sujetaba la camisa, túnica y capa de él deseando ponerle la ropa pese a que el frío ya había pasado. Harry dejó que sus pies se estabilizaran antes de palparse el pecho allí donde le dolía. Un extraño símbolo parecía estar tatuado en la piel. La marca del infinito… un ocho alargado. La marca del Infinito quemaba grafiticantemente sobre sus pectorales, en el lado izquierdo, sobre el corazón… No era doloroso, sólo… se sentía bien, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, como si algo que le había faltado durante años lo hubiese recuperado de repente… Se sentía correcto, nada más.

-¿Estás bien Potter?

Harry asintió mirando a Lucius. Estaba perfectamente. Mejor que bien. Se sentía lleno y a rebosar. Era como si tuviera una batería de magia incansable. Los músculos habían empezado a desentumecerse y ahora que podía respirar sin que doliese cada partícula de su cuerpo, Harry podía sentir la magia dentro de él y era increíble. Absolutamente increíble. Se sentía fuerte, poderoso y capaz; una sensación que no había tenido nunca en la vida… se sentía bien, no como un fracasado, un engendro, una carga o alguien que no mereciera el respeto de los demás… muy al contrario… se sentía bien.

-Estoy bien –aseguró mientras se vestía-. Muy bien, realmente. No siento nada raro y sin embargo sé que está dentro de mí.

Annie le miró y Harry enarcó ambas cejas.

-¿Qué?

-Harry… tus ojos…

El chico parpadeó y Danielle jadeó mientras Malfoy gruñía. Los ojos verdes del chico estaban oscuros, casi negros. Severus no le dio demasiada importancia, Harry tampoco.

-Es normal. Su cuerpo está habituándose a la nueva magia –intervino Severus.

-Estoy bien –aseguró mientras se movía con más agilidad de la que nunca había tenido-. Vamos, la noche no ha terminado todavía –Annie le atajó sujetándole por un brazo.

-Tus ojos se han oscurecido –le comunicó la bruja-. Siguen verdes y brillantes pero es un color más oscuro que el que tenías antes –le dijo.

-Estoy bien Ann –repitió Harry sabiendo que su Guardián estaba realmente preocupada por él-. ¿No lo sientes? –frunció el ceño preocupándose él.

-No lo sé, me da miedo intentarlo y no sentirlo –confesó la bruja.

-¿Podemos dejar toda esta sensiblería para después? Si pretendes impedir que la magia negra entre a este mundo sería mejor empezar a irnos, Potter –ironizó Severus Snape.

Harry iba a contestar cuando Danielle gruñó.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, estoy de acuerdo con Snivellus –gruñó de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, pero esta conversación aún no ha terminado –dijo Harry mientras se empezaba a colocar la capa.

La cicatriz empezó a dolerle a pesar de las barreras mentales que le protegían y a pesar del dolor que aquello le producía Harry sonrió al notar la furia de Voldemort dentro de su propio cuerpo. Y mientras el adolescente sentía la piel húmeda y el cabello empapado por el sudor del esfuerzo, Ann ajustó los trasladores. Tenían dos minutos y medio para frenar el caos.

-El portal se ha abierto –comunicó Malfoy a pesar de que no era necesario-. Tenemos que irnos si aún quieres cerrarlo Potter –añadió cínicamente.

-Es la hora –dijo simplemente mientras abría y cerraba las manos sintiendo una energía que nunca había sentido-. Deja los trasladores Ann –le pidió-. Puedo hacerlo sin ellos.

Annie le miró fijamente sabiendo qué pasaba. Harry necesitaba probar el poder, saber que era suyo, saber que todo estaba bien y que no iba a estallar si utilizaba la magia recién adquirida.

-De acuerdo Harry –fue Dani quien respondió-. Teletranspórtanos –bromeó.

Un segundo después, incluso Snape y Malfoy que no rozaban siquiera una parte de su cuerpo desaparecieron del Valle de Godric dejando el silencio en su lugar. El eclipse estaba en toda su plenitud y a lo lejos un lobo aulló.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los habitantes de Hogsmeade despertaron en medio de aullidos y ruidos provenientes de la vieja casa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaban a los fantasmas del lugar y ahora parecían más nerviosos y alterados que nunca.

Si alguien hubiera tenido el valor necesario para acercarse a la casa hubiera visto como en el sótano un licántropo daba grandes zancadas de un extremo a otro; el pelaje negro, las orejas estiradas y el hocico alargado mientras gruñía y mostraba los afilados dientes mortales.

Lo había notado. El lobo estaba ligado en cierto modo a Harry de una manera en que sólo un lobo podía estarlo con alguien de su camada y no haber podido estar allí había sido una prueba demasiado dolorosa para el licántropo. James, Lily, Sirius, Danielle, Peter, Emily y Annie habían sido su familia, parte de su camada, parte de su jauría… Harry también lo era, también le pertenecía al lobo en cierta medida y no haber podido protegerle estaba volviendo loco al lobo.

Sus ojos amarillos se perfilaron en la oscuridad de la casa mientras el eclipse cubría a la luna, la oscuridad adueñándose de todo aquello que encontraba a su paso. El lobo volvió a aullar y los cimientos de la vieja casa se estremecieron ante el poder del licántropo.

Pese a eso, alguien podría haber dicho que un brillo de aprobación, diversión y alivio brillaba en los ojos del hombre lobo donde la locura del animal, extrañamente, no parecía tan clara como siempre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El Ministerio de Magia estaba más oscuro, solitario, frío y lúgubre de lo que recordaba. No era que se sorprendiera demasiado ante aquel descubrimiento. Lo que le había sorprendido era la rapidez con la que se habían aparecido no en el Ministerio, sino en la sala de los asuntos misteriosos. Malfoy le miró.

-¿Cómo se ha saltado las barreras y alarmas del Ministerio, Potter?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

Formas siniestras se alzaban a su alrededor. El techo estaba cubierto de sombras que se alargaban y estrechaban mientras siseaban de forma maliciosa secretos que Harry no llegaba a comprender. Allí donde una sombra se posaba todo se volvía negro, oscuro, gélido y un aura de maldad lo rodeaba todo.

-¿Piensa contestar alguna vez, Potter? -gruñó más que preguntó Lucius Malfoy, poco acostumbrado a que le ignorasen reclamó su atención nuevamente.

-No lo sé. Acabo de obtener magia nueva ¿recuerda? –repuso irónicamente-. Sólo quise llegar aquí en el mínimo tiempo y aparecimos aquí dentro en lugar de fuera ¿hay algún problema con eso?

-Quizá lo tengamos con esto otro… Severus mira esto y dime qué opinas –pidió Annie antes de dejar que las palabras entre ambos fueran a llegar a más.

El profesor de pociones se acercó hasta Annie mientras los demás le seguían. Danielle comprendió inmediatamente qué era lo que había conseguido atraer la atención de la bruja. El velo de la muerte no estaba. Al menos no estaba donde debería estar.

Los pilares que sustentaban el velo estaban en su lugar, erguidos hacia el techo abovedado de la sala donde una claraboya dejaba ver la oscuridad del eclipse salvo por un leve alo de luz lunar. Pero Ann tenía razón. El velo movible, la tela fantasmal que tanto revuelo había causado y tanta impresión había provocado en él durante su quinto año, el velo a través del cual había visto caer a Sirius… no estaba en su lugar.

Malfoy tomó su varita dispuesto a realizar un _lumus_ cuando la mano de Severu se posó sobre la del rubio negando con la cabeza.

-Potter nos ha metido aquí sin hacer saltar las alarmas, no sabemos si éstas seguirán inactivas si utilizamos las varitas.

-Pues si se te ocurre otra forma de iluminar algo esta sala, te ruego que lo digas Snape –contestó Lucius de forma sarcástica.

-Fuego acude a mí…

Un murmuro. Un leve susurro hizo que de la mano extendida de Harry brotasen pequeñas llamas de fuego rojo y anaranjado que iluminaron la estancia en cuestión de segundos. Ónix hizo un ruido de aprobación mientras que el adolescente se encogía de hombros.

-Snape… -llamó la voz de Dani. El hombre se volvió para mirarla y Danielle no contestó, la mirada clavada en algún punto del techo.

Severus siguió su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver qué era lo que Addams había visto para que se quedara sin habla. Él tampoco sabía qué decir. Flotando a cuatro o cinco metros del suelo se hallaba el velo colocado en posición horizontal. Se agitaba en el aire suavemente mientras danzaba alrededor de la habitación atrayendo las miradas de los presentes. Ónix no apartó sus ojos de las esquinas más oscuras del lugar y Harry se sintió seguro y agradecido por ello. Danielle observaba el velo fijamente y llegó a la conclusión de que podía ser comparado con una capa de agua flotando alrededor de una habitación dejando una estela de diferentes burbujas transparentes que se extendían hacia los rincones y sombras.

-Es el portal… -dijo sorprendido Lucius-. Todos estos años sin saber exactamente qué era el velo de la muerte y es un maldito portal entre los vivos y los muertos…

-Hay que cerrarlo –indicó Ann-. Cada sombra que deja escapar es un ser oscuro –informó-. Hay que cerrarlo Harry, ¿crees que puedes hacerlo?

Harry sabía lo que le estaba preguntando. El velo de la muerte era algo tan peligroso y desconocido precisamente porque nadie había sabido nunca lo que era a ciencia cierta. Ahora que lo sabían Harry comprendía la peligrosidad a la que se enfrentaba… Remover el velo y devolverlo a su lugar quizá podía llegar a ser más maligno que beneficioso y aún así… Dos sombras más se ocultaron. Harry suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que la oscuridad atrapase al mundo mágico y muggle. No podía permitirlo.

-Ni siquiera sé qué hay que hacer.

-Por Morgana… ¿qué diablos os enseñan en Hogwarts? –gruñó Malfoy-. Lo liberaste al invocar el poder del Primero, sólo invócalo otra vez para cerrarlo.

-¿Estás loco Malfoy? –gruñó Danielle-. Ni siquiera sabe si lo controla, no puede invocarlo otra vez.

Ajeno a lo que estaban discutiendo a su alrededor, Harry continuaba mirando a su alrededor. Las sombras eran cada vez mayores y un sentimiento de alerta se despertó en él. Era un sexto sentido, al menos así lo había catalogado Danielle en una ocasión alegando que mientras que James atraía los problemas, Lily era capaz de saber cuándo iban a haber problemas incluso antes de que ocurrieran. Ónix presionó con sus garras en su hombro izquierdo y Harry le miró sin ser consciente de que sus ojos se habían oscurecido al hacerlo. Frunció el ceño. Las sombras parecían estar agrupándose si es que eso era posible. Miró hacia la claraboya. La luna seguía cubierta y la luz que tenían no era bastante para saber a ciencia cierta qué estaba ocurriendo.

-Silencio –pidió-. ¿No lo sentís?

Danielle y Malfoy se callaron al instante; Danielle porque quería escuchar lo que Harry decía oír, Malfoy porque vio que Snape fruncía el ceño y aquello no podía ser buena señal.

-El frío…está creciendo… -murmuró Dani entonces.

-Es más que eso… -susurró Harry-. Tened a mano vuestras varitas –aconsejó.

-¿Quieres que ataquemos a las sombras? –preguntó burlón Malfoy.

-Las sombras de la oscuridad pueden percibir el poder que las ha liberado y que puede volver a cerrarles el portal –replicó Ann con gesto serio y solemne-. Y te perciben claramente –añadió preocupada mirando al adolescente.

Una sombra se alargó más de la cuenta y Danielle dio un respingo cuando sintió que la tocaban en el omoplato. Se giró sobresaltada y a punto estuvo de soltar su varita al ver la monstruosa masa negra uniforme que parecía crecerse ante ella a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡Danielle! –el gritó de Annie la hizo reaccionar y la bruja morena agitó su varita en el aire haciendo aparecer un lobo plateado que dio varias vueltas a su alrededor creando un escudo protector ante las palabras que Dani murmuró.

Aquella pareció ser la señal que todos estaban esperando. Las sombras dejaron de vagar y de moverse sin ritmo y se abalanzaron sobre los magos vivos que había en aquella habitación.

-¡Ónix! –gritó Harry.

De alguna manera que aún no lograba explicar parecía haberse establecido una conexión entre el ave y el chico y bastaba un simple pensamiento de él para que el fénix obedeciera a su pedido. Dos segundos tardó el ave en llegar hasta donde estaba Hedwig y Fawkes y las tres aves revolotearon hacia el velo que se detuvo flotando en el aire ante las ráfagas de magia que ambas aves de fuego lanzaban en su dirección.

Su mano se movió rápidamente casi sin pensar y un hechizo desilusionador que únicamente debería haber apartado a la sombra que intentaba atacarle de su camino, hizo estallar la sombra delante de sus ojos oscurecidos. Harry miró la palma abierta de su mano como si no fuera capaz de creer lo que había pasado. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de escuchar el grito ahogado de Malfoy.

Una de las sombras lo tenía atrapado rodeando el cuello con lo que parecía ser una gruesa cadena de humo espeso, como si una mano invisible lo estuviera ahogando. No lo pensó. De nuevo, como siempre hacía, actuó como un Gryffindor.

-Que la luz ilumine mi destino… -casi dijo las palabras sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

Su mano, extendida hacia el lugar donde Lucius Malfoy estaba siendo apresado liberó una ráfaga de aire caliente blanco y luminoso, casi vaho, que azotó a las sombras mientras éstas se veían obligadas a soltar su presa huyendo de la calidez de la magia del Primero. Porque Harry sabía que la magia que estaba empleando era la magia del Primero y a juzgar por el modo en que todos le estaban mirando, todos eran conscientes de ello.

Miró a los demás para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Danielle parecía furiosa por el hecho de que las sombras quisieran acercarse a ella. Lo comprendía. Las sombras acudían al poder oscuro y Danielle odiaba tener que recordar que parte de su magia, seguramente la más poderosa, era negra. Snape estaba cerca de ella y apartaba a las sombras como se apartan mosquitos; sus gestos eran mecánicos y seguros y sólo su ceño fruncido indicaban en su rostro que no estaba tan impasible a lo que estaba ocurriendo como quería que los demás creyesen. Malfoy estaba ahora bien. Se defendía con la ayuda de dos varitas y Harry no quiso ni siquiera preguntar de dónde había salido la varita no registrada, convencido de que la respuesta no le gustaría en absoluto. Miró a Annie y no se sorprendió al encontrarla tranquilamente apartando a las sombras.

Un aura blanca la rodeaba. Su propia magia. Un aura pura. Las sombras no se acercaban a ella porque no podían acercarse. Ann Seever era magia blanca en todo su esplendor. Su varita se movía de un lado a otro dispersando las sombras y reduciendo sombras con su patronus canino. Y como si un escudo la protegiese, las sombras no podían alcanzarla porque no había en su corazón ni en su alma el leve resquicio de maldad… Harry podía comprender perfectamente por qué su padrino se había enamorado de ella, no de la bruja, ni de la mujer, sino simplemente de ella.

-¡Ahora Potter! –gritó la voz de Snape.

Harry se concentró. Hacer aquello iba a implicar que la entrada quedaría sellada en ambos sentidos. Quería a Sirius. Deseaba volver a verle. Si había aceptado la magia del Primero había sido en parte para intentar traerlo de donde diablos fuese que estuviese… Pero no podía dejar al mundo sumido en la oscuridad y el caos… ni siquiera por Sirius. Sirius… Seguro que lo comprendería… Después de todo, Sirius había sido siempre un luchador, su padrino lo comprendería…

Antes de saber siquiera que había tomado una decisión, las palabras surgieron de su boca mientras sus manos se elevaban hacia el velo. Dos hilos de oro y plata aparecieron de la nada y unieron al velo con sus propias manos. La furia de las sombras fue esclarecedora.

-Regresa a tu lugar… -una ráfaga de viento helado le cortó la respiración. Harry apeló al fuego y pronto sintió la calidez recorriéndole-… Invoco el poder del Primero, el poder del Universo… -era un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan-. Invoco el poder que me ha sido cedido, invoco la magia más pura de todos los tiempos. Que las sombras regresen a su lugar y el portal se cierre para siempre…

-¡No! –gritó Danielle siendo consciente de lo que Harry estaba haciendo.

Sellando el portal para siempre, impidiendo que el velo pudiera moverse o separarse alguna vez de aquellos pilares, atado para siempre en aquel lugar, la posibilidad de intentar de alguna forma, alguna vez, rescatar el cuerpo de Sirius, sería imposible de hacer. Danielle miró a Ann que tenía el rostro contraído de dolor. Se giró dispuesta a gritarle a Harry pero no pudo hacerlo.

El dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro de Annie era el mismo que había en los ojos de Harry. A pesar de haber perdido su color verde, éstos seguían brillando con fuerza, rabia, dolor, impotencia y angustia. Se sintió mezquina por unos instantes pensando en sí misma y en el dolor que a ella y a Annie le provocaría aquella decisión de Harry… En ningún momento, por primera vez desde que había conocido a Harry, había pensado en lo que el adolescente podría estar sintiendo al condenar él mismo con su propia magia, con su propio poder el destino de Sirius, la única persona que nunca le había engañado.

Ónix lo sintió. Vio en su cabeza lo que Harry sentía. Sirius sonriendo, Sirius riendo, Sirius hablando de James, Sirius abrazándole, Sirius bajo la luna, en la casa de los gritos, Sirius y Remus juntos de nuevo, unidos contra Pettigrew… Fue capaz de sentir el amor y el cariño que Harry había sentido por Sirius, fue capaz de sentir la ilusión al escuchar como Sirius le pedía que fuera a vivir con él, fue capaz de sentir lo que Harry sintió lo que había sido la primera vez que alguien le quería por ser él mismo, simplemente…Ónix percibió claramente la rabia de Harry contra Bellatrix y la intensa agonía que había desgarrado con aquel grito cuando vio a Sirius caer a través del velo. El dolor de tener que sellar el portal para evitar que el Caos entrase en el mundo mágico y muggle sabiendo que Sirius quedaría atrapado para siempre allí…. Era demasiado poderoso para no sentirlo.

El velo regresó a su lugar. El velo se situó entre los pilares. El velo descansó en su sitio, bajo la claraboya. Tranquilo. Sosegado. Inamovible… Como si no hubiera estado a punto de dejar pasar el caos, como si nadie supiera todavía que era más que un velo, que era el portal entre los vivos y los muertos, entre la crueldad y la bondad.

Ni siquiera Malfoy tuvo el descaro de decir nada cuando vio a Harry caer derrotado sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, callado, melancólico, furioso y triste al mismo tiempo… Sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto y aún así odiándose por ello… Ónix no pudo resistirlo más. No era justo. No podía ser justo para nadie y mucho menos para él. Harry aún no sabía lo que la magia del Primero podía hacer… pero él sí lo sabía. Lo había hecho a lo largo de los años mientras era el Guardián del Primero, de Merlín… Ahora era el momento de que le enseñara a Harry Potter lo que la magia del Primero podía hacer por él, lo que el mundo podía devolverle…

Abriendo sus alas, estiró su cuerpo en todo su esplendor. Las plumas negras brillaban bajo el fuego de las pequeñas llamas de la sala. La claraboya dejó entrar una tímida luz blanquecina que hizo que los humanos miraran para ver como el eclipse empezaba a perecer. Una corriente de electricidad sacudió toda la sala. Harry convocó un escudo protector para todos los presentes quedándose él fuera y situándose detrás de Ónix. Formaban un cuadro atemorizador. El fénix abierto frente a él, Harry de pie, amenazador con los ojos ennegrecidos, pequeñas descargas eléctricas azotándolos a ambos, las plumas de Ónix brillando, el cabello de Harry revoloteando.

Danielle había leído en alguna ocasión algo acerca de los ángeles de la muerte… Bien, estaba claro que Ónix y Harry eran ángeles de la muerte en aquellos momentos, o quizá sólo fueran ángeles de la vida…

Un remolino de humo negro se extendió desde el velo hacia un lugar desalojado de la sala. La oscuridad ser cernió sobre el pequeño tornado mientras éste creaba grandes corrientes de aire y electricidad. Ónix profirió un grito. Harry se mantuvo impasible detrás de él, dándole la magia y energía que el ave necesitaba.

Fue un instante. Un parpadeo de ojos. Una fracción de segundo. El tiempo que se tarde en ver un copo de nieve o una gota de agua desaparecer en un mar lleno de ellas… Pero esa minúscula porción de tiempo fue suficiente para que el humo se espesara y una figura se viera a través de él.

Tan repentinamente como había llegado, la electricidad de la habitación se dispersó. Ónix permaneció impasible ante todo lo que le rodeaba. Una rápida evaluación a su propio cuerpo hizo que Harry se diera cuenta de que no estaba demasiado malherido y que las pocas heridas que tenía empezaban a sanar rápidamente como si la nueva magia hiciera acelerar el proceso de curación. Sus ojos se centraron primero en Ónix y mientras le acariciaba el pico para asegurarle que todo estaba bien incluso si no había conseguido nada, Annie ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

Harry la miró acercarse tambaleante hasta el centro de la sala donde el humo empezaba a posar algo pesado, un cuerpo inerte, un cuerpo sin vida. Su túnica negra ondeó en sus tobillos, y sus pies apenas rozaron el suelo de piedra mientras se dirigía hacia el cuerpo. Por primera vez Annie ignoró el mirar a Harry así como el "¡Por Merlín!" de Danielle. Sus ojos, su mente, todo estaba concentrado en una única cosa. Aquel cuerpo que el velo estaba desvelando poco a poco.

-Sirius… -susurró de forma tan suave que incluso ella tuvo problemas para escucharse.

Una palabra. Una simple palabra hizo que los ojos de los presentes se girasen hacia donde estaba ella. Ónix extendió las alas y las replegó en un solo movimiento. De sus alas se extendió una ráfaga de viento negro que apartó el humo que aún quedaba. A través de la claraboya del techo la leve luz entraba anunciando el principio del fin del eclipse.

La forma del suelo empezó a tener luz. No se movía. Estaba… estaba muerto. Los ojos de Ann brillaron con lágrimas contenidas. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, quizá demasiado tiempo para esperar que todo estuviera bien. Su aura se extendió a su alrededor en un escudo que ella no había convocado y reconoció en él la magia de Harry.

El adolescente permanecía aún quieto, de pie, mirando hacia la claraboya, observando como despacio, poco a poco la luz iba entrando en aquella sala oscura. La mirada de Ann le reclamaba ayuda, le imploraba algo que ni ella estaba segura de lo que era y que él ni siquiera sabía si podría hacerlo. Se tambaleó cuando las piernas no le respondieron la orden de avanzar hasta Annie. Severus Snape pasó un brazo por su espalda y Harry se apoyó en él. Caminaron despacio hasta donde estaba la mujer y Harry apartó a Snape de su lado extendiendo una mano hacia Ann. No dudó. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Quizá el cuerpo inerte sólo necesitaba recordar algo… recordar que tenía que seguir viviendo por la gente que le estaba esperando.

La misma magia que había inundado la habitación de la casa de Remus aquel verano cuando sus manos se habían tocado empezó a brillar antes de que sus dedos se rozaran. La calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Ann chocó con la frialdad de la magia negra que en aquel momento inundaba el cuerpo de Harry. El resultado fue una luz brillante, cegadora que se extendió por toda la sala hasta concentrarse en una columna de luz intensa, blanca y dorada con vetas negras rodeándola en forma de espiral. El cristal de la claraboya saltó en mil pedazos cuando la luz salió disparada hacia arriba. La luz de la luna chocó con la columna de magia blanca, de magia pura, la magia más pura de la bondad y del mal, del amor y del odio. Un rayo concentrado de magia impactó sobre el cuerpo inerte de la sala y Annie tuvo que cerrar los ojos al ver el cuerpo sacudirse como si estuviera siendo electrocutado. Cuando giró hacia Harry, él también había cerrado los ojos.

La voz de Danielle llegó cuando la luz empezaba a disiparse. El susurro del nombre de Sirius en voz de la mujer hizo que Ann volviera a abrir los ojos. Harry se rindió a la fuerza que los separó como una corriente eléctrica y si no hubiera sido por Snape que lo sujetó a tiempo, hubiera caído al suelo.

Annie sólo pudo mirar el cuerpo que milagrosamente, empezaba a moverse tan despacio que parecía imposible que lo estuviera haciendo. Los músculos de las piernas empezaron a moverse, los brazos se estiraron y el cuello crujió ante el leve movimiento. El cuerpo, tumbado sobre su espalda abrió los labios resecos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire que inundó sus pulmones, aire libre de oscuridad, libre de maldad, simplemente aire. Ann se sintió desfallecer y cayó de rodillas sobre la superficie mientras miraba como aquel hombre al que había amado más que a su propia vida, regresaba a ella.

Demacrado. El cuerpo casi esquelético, la cara con cortes de sequedad y los labios cortados por el agua que no había bebido; los ojos hundidos en las cuencas, el cabello más largo de lo normal, alborotado, sucio y despeinado; la ropa hecha jirones y las manos llenas de heridas como si de algún modo hubiera intentado durante años salir de algún lugar; en su mano derecha, la varita, misteriosamente impecable, parecía formar parte de su propio cuerpo. Estaba horrible y sólo podía compararse con ser la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue… ni siquiera después de salir de Azkaban se había encontrado en tan mal estado. Y sin embargo, para Annie, la luz volvió a brillar cuando Sirius sonrió.

Harry respiró con dificultad mientras miraba hacia la claraboya libre de cristales. La luz de la luna brillaba más que nunca. El eclipse había acabado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Había ocurrido algo. La magia había cambiado. El bosque prohibido estaba más oscuro que nunca. El frío le helaba los huesos e incluso en las piedras de los pasillos y los muros parecía que Hogwarts temblara.

Dumbledore tomó las antiguas runas que pocas veces consultaba por el gran poder que requería su empleo. Realizó un complicado hechizo y las lanzó sobre la mesa de madera de su despacho. Abrió los ojos ante lo que indicaban.

La magia había sido desatada y atada nuevamente. Eso sólo podía significar que alguien había reclamado el poder del Primero y había sobrevivido a ello.

Fawkes no estaba en su percha.

Intentó rastrear su presencia. Fawkes no estaba en el castillo.

Harry Potter tampoco.

Supo entonces que lo había perdido para siempre y que además se había ganado un temible enemigo.

Tendría que seguir con su plan. Necesitaba ese poder… y el que fuera oscuro no importaba.

Necesitaba esa magia para ser inmortal. El tiempo se acababa y Dumbledore no estaba dispuesto a morir sin haber sido el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una sombra se deslizó a través de la lúgubre mazmorra en la que Voldemort se había encerrado. Una sombra que había escapado de la sala de misterios del Ministerio. Una sombra que había incitado a las demás a atacar y así se había salvado. Una sombra que había sido convocada por Lord Voldemort.

La furia del señor oscuro por haber perdido la magia del Primero se transformó en una carcajada tenebrosa y cruel al percatarse de la sombra que acababa de presentarse ante él.

Nagini siseó curiosa. Sólo había visto a su amo tan contento en una ocasión: una noche de Halloween hacía ya dieciséis años… No pudo evitar preguntarse qué le había puesto de tan buen humor. No se preocupó demasiado. Tarde o temprano se lo diría. Su amo confiaba en ella. Su amo se lo diría.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo!!**

**Que tal?? Bien? Mal? Demasiado corto? Demasiado largo?**

**En fin, ya sabéis donde dejar los comentarios ¿verdad?**

**Un besito a todos!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!**


	22. nota de amigo de autor

Hola chicos y chicas fanáticos de las historias de nikachan123. Soy Javi y para aquellos que no me conozcan, suelo pasarme por aquí para dejar avisos de nika cuando ella no está en condiciones de hacerlo. Ha pasado por una mala racha tanto personal como física, los que seguís dándole vuestro apoyo desde el accidente que tuvo ya sabéis que intenta esforzarse y superarse al máximo únicamente para seguir escribiendo para vosotros. Lamento tener que deciros que a Nikachan la han ingresado recientemente en el hospital por unas complicaciones respiratorias de las que sufre desde que es pequeña y que se agravan con la humedad y el frío propio del invierno. Espera estar en breve en plena forma para poder escribiros personalmente y continuar con sus fics. De hecho, estoy ahora sentado junto a ella mientras me dicta esto y me hace prometer que os lo enviaré lo antes posible y me recuerda que os diga que ella nunca deja colgado un fic por imposible que parezca, así que terminará todas las historias y aún más, ya tiene pensadas dos o tres más.

A la espera de que seais pacientes y comprendáis que no es una situación normal y que ella se siente mal por haceros esperar para sus capítulos, un servidor os manda sus saludos y os pide que la esperéis porque regresará y creedme: cuando nika regresa lo hace con una gran fuerza.

Un beso para todos, chicos y chicas.


	23. Despertar

**Bueno chicos, pues aquí os dejo otro capítulo más de este fic. Como ya sabéis no estoy en las mejores condiciones, lamento mucho no poder escribiros con más rapidez pero sé por los reviews que mi amigo me lee cada día que lo comprendéis y os lo agradezco.**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo que yo he estado dictando y mi amigo ha estado copiando y va a subir por mí.**

**Un besito, nos vemos abajo chicos!!**

Capítulo 19. Despertar

Hacía frío y pocos eran los alumnos que se atrevían a estar aquel sábado fuera de los muros de Hogwarts. El viento helado le cortaba a uno la piel de la cara y le dejaba los labios agrietados, pero eso no parecía impedir que los más pequeños se divirtieran jugando a batallas de bolas de nieve ni que algunos de los más atrevidos que vivían en lugares donde la nieve prácticamente no había sido nunca vista aprovechasen para dar paseos y contemplar el manto blanco que parecía cubrirlo todo a aquellas alturas de diciembre.

Ron abrió otra chocolatina mientras veía como Hermione se refugiaba más en su bufanda dorada y roja hasta el punto en que parecía que la chica no tenía cuello. Sonrió con suficiencia y Hermione le devolvió la mirada de forma airada.

-Cállate –le dijo.

-No he dicho nada –contestó Ron con un aire inocente que sabía que sacaba a Hermione de sus casillas-. Pero si me hubieras hecho caso…

-No pienso comer nada que tus hermanos hayan estaba elaborando –la chica rodó los ojos-, por mucho frío que haga.

Como si quisiera reafirmar aquella observación, una ráfaga de viento helado hizo que su bufanda ondeara y Hermione se estremeció apretándola más en torno a su cuello. Miró a Ron con rencor.

-Y tú tampoco deberías comer nada, mañana podrías amanecer con el pelo azul o con manchas en la cara o alguna otra cosa peor –le dijo intentando asustarle.

Pero Ron había vivido mucho tiempo con George y Fred y se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba de morder su chocolatina.

-Madame Pomfray puede curar lo que sea y mientras tanto no paso frío –desenvolvió otra chocolatina-. Este chocolate es un invento perfecto para el invierno, ¿seguro que no quieres?

Hermione negó la cabeza con tozudez y Ron suspiró. Miró al aire donde un pequeño punto se divisaba con mucho esfuerzo entre la niebla que el frío causaba. El puntito en cuestión dio un giro y subió en espiral unos metros para descender en picado y volver a elevarse antes de rozar el suelo. A pesar de saber cómo volaba su amigo Ron respiró aliviado cuando lo vio de nuevo en el aire y le satisfizo escuchar como Hermione suspiraba también aliviada; al menos no era el único que seguía sintiendo estremecimientos cada vez que Harry realizaba una de sus maniobras complejas.

Tanto Hermione como el pelirrojo podían ver que Harry estaba inquieto. Nervioso. Alterado. Cualquiera con dos ojos en la cara era plenamente consciente de ello. Sus movimientos mientras entrenaba eran metódicos, enérgicos y fuertes como si de alguna manera esperara librarse del exceso de energía controlando cada uno de sus gestos aunque fuera de forma milimétrica. Remus tampoco estaba mucho mejor que el adolescente. Miraba el entrenamiento de Harry con los ojos puestos en él pero sus otros sentidos a su alrededor. Bastaba una risa suave para que el profesor de Defensa se girase sobresaltado y varita en mano para saber qué ocurría; Ron había bromeado acerca de que el mismo aire estaba en peligro si rozaba a Harry, pero Hermione no le había hecho caso. A veces era mejor no escuchar a Ronald.

Clavó sus ojos en Harry. Nervioso. Sí, ese era un adjetivo que podía calificarse perfectamente al estado de Harry en aquellos momentos y más aún de nervioso ella lo encontraba inquieto, exaltado… preocupado. Miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño. La profesora Seever no parecía estar en ninguna parte y eso era algo realmente extraño teniendo en cuenta que esa mujer no se separaba de Harry.

-Sigo sin entender por qué Harry no está en el equipo este año –refunfuñó Ron después de admirar como su amigo daba un giro y medio en el aire sin perder la concentración.

-Creo que en estos momentos hay cosas más importantes que esa pregunta Ron –ella rodó los ojos mientras Ron la miraba entre sorprendido y dolido como si en cualquier momento fuera a gritar ¡imposible!

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó desafiante.

Hermione abrió la boca pero pensó antes de hablar. Seguramente decirle a Ron "como el hecho de que Draco malfoy me besó sin que nadie le pusiera una varita en el pecho" no sería una buena idea, de hecho, no era una idea en absoluto. Suspiró resignada.

-Como el hecho de que Harry lleve diez días tan… -buscó una palabra adecuada.

-¿Raro? –ayudó Neville levantando la vista de su tarea. Hermione y Ron se apartaron de la ventana de la torre sur y lo miraron mientras se encogía de hombros-. Todo el castillo lo comenta. Incluso Mirtle ha dejado de perseguirle por los cuartos de baño –aseguró como si aquello fuera algo insólito.

Y de hecho lo era. Todo el mundo sabía que desde que Mirtle había visto a Harry en segundo año, la fantasma más llorona de todo Hogwarts no hacía más que perseguirle, intentar hablar con él e incluso se había colado en su cama una noche en cuarto cuerso aunque aquella era una experiencia que Harry sólo había compartido con sus mejores amigos quienes por supuesto le habían guardado el secreto… sobretodo después de que Hermione amenazara con hechizarlos a todos si decían una sola palabra al respecto.

-¿Mirtle ha dejado de perseguir a Harry? –preguntó Ron-. De acuerdo, es definitivo, algo grave está pasando en Hogwarts.

-Y no es sólo Mirtle –intervino de nuevo Neville-. Los fantasmas parecen actuar de forma diferente cuando Harry está cerca… por no hablar de que el profesor Dumbledore no le ha dirigido casi la palabra y que Snape y la cúpula de slytherin parecen estar más tranquilos de lo habitual.

Hermione asintió.

-Es cierto, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que el profesor Snape le quitó puntos a Harry?

-Hermione, Harry no ha cometido ni un solo error en pociones desde que empezamos el curso –le recordó Ron-. Por supuesto que Snape no le ha quitado puntos…

-Profesor snape –corrigió ella automáticamente.

-… no ha tenido oportunidad ni ocasión de hacerlo –continuó Ron como si no la hubiese escuchado.

Pero Ron estaba preocupado. Tan preocupado como Hermione.

-¿Crees que está bien? –preguntó mirando a la figura que se movía.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién sabe? Últimamente no habla mucho… -se mordió el labio inferior-. Es como si no confiara en nadie…

-¿Crees que tiene motivos para confiar en alguien? –preguntó entonces Ron.

Aquella fue una de las pocas veces en que Hermione Granger no tuvo respuesta para una pregunta.

OOOO

¿Cuántas Navidades habían pasado ya desde la última vez que estuvo con Sirius? Ann había dejado de contar hacía mucho y a pesar de ello sabía el tiempo exacto que llevaba sin estar con aquel hombre a quien tanto había amado y a quien seguía amando.

Acarició la frente fría de Sirius y por un momento, por un leve momento pensó que quizá con aquella caricia, Sirius abriría los ojos. Entonces le sonreiría y le diría alguna de sus tonterías, ella le regañaría por su comportamiento, Sirius la besaría y ella se reiría dejándose abrazar… siempre había sido así.

Pero Sirius no abrió los ojos y Annie dejó de acariciarle la frente y le colocó el cabello sobre la misma. Era guapo. Nadie podía negarlo. Nunca habían podido negarlo y nunca podrían hacerlo. De acuerdo, quizá James hubiese sido más guapo que Sirius, nunca había dicho lo contrario, pero Sirius siempre había tenido aquel atractivo del que James había carecido y que había hecho que las chicas se girasen para mirarle en cuanto lo veían caminar cerca de ellas. Había sido el rebelde, el chico malo que se paseaba con cazadora de cuero subido en su moto negra, el chico que siempre conseguía ver la botella medio llena aunque ésta estuviese completamente vacía. Sirius simplemente había sido Sirius. Y ella lo había amado por ello.

Recordó sonriendo una de las Navidades más especiales que había pasado con Sirius y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar porque su energía estaba ligada a la de Harry y no quería que el chico se preocupase por ella. Había sido un par de años de que James y Lily muriesen, a pesar de que el hombre del tiempo había anunciado que serían unas navidades libre de nieve, había nevado mucho, quizá demasiado. Soltó una pequeña carcajada al recordarlo.

_(flashback)_

_En cuanto Lily les abrió la puerta Ann vio la sospecha en los ojos verdes mientras miraba a Sirius que desde hacía rato estaba más sonriente de lo normal, con aquella sonrisa que siempre mostraba a McGonagall cuando hacía alguna trastada y quería convencer a la estricta profesora de que él no tenía nada que ver._

_-¿Se puede saber qué has hecho? –le preguntó Annie a Sirius mientras entraban en casa de los Potter y se quitaba el abrigo dejándolo en el perchero._

_-Nada, ¿por qué supones que he hecho algo malo? –preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño._

_-Porque Lily te está mirando como si hubieras hecho algo malo –confirmó Ann._

_-El hombre del tiempo dijo que no iba a nevar –intervino Lily con los brazos cruzados-. Y antes de que empezara a caer toda esta nieve, James y Sirius hablaron por teléfono._

_Ann se cruzó también de brazos mientras miraba a Sirius con una ceja enarcada del mismo modo en que lo estaba mirando Lily. El aludido se llevó una mano al pecho como si hubiese recibido un fuerte golpe y su voz de falsa indignación fue motivo más que suficiente para que las dos mujeres sospecharan._

_-¿Cómo podéis pensar eso de nosotros? _

_-Porque os conocemos –dijo Lily rodando los ojos-. James no suelta prenda pero tú me vas a decir ahora mismo lo que…_

_-Estáis paranoicas –Sirius se sacudió la nieve del abrigo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta dejando el abrigo en el percheo también. Su cabello oscuro tenía algunos copos de nieve que en un gesto íntimo y personal Annie le quitó con la mano-. ¿Dónde está mi ahijado?_

_-Arriba, James lo está vistiendo y Remus está vigilando que lo haga bien._

_-Será mejor que suba yo también o Jamie es capaz de vestirlo con el disfraz de cervatillo que le compré como broma el pasado año._

_Lily resopló y Sirius la miró divertido._

_-¿Crees que voy a dejar que veas a mi hijo sin que me expliques cómo es que nieva tanto?_

_-Es Navidad Lily, todos tus amigos están en tu casa, nieva y algo huele delicioso en la cocina._

_Lily fingió un estremecimiento._

_-Yo no probaría lo que está en la cocina ahora mismo, Dani está cocinando._

_-¡Te he oído! –la morena salió de la cocina con la cara tiznada de harina y un gran cucharón en la mano-. Hola chicos, ¿habéis visto a Em y meter por el camino? Llegan tarde._

_-Nieva mucho –observó Sirius de forma divertida-, habrá atasco en la red flú. Nosotros hemos venido en moto._

_-¿Has dejado que te trajera en moto con esta ventisca? –preguntó Lily mirando a Annie que se encogió de hombros._

_-Por alguna extraña razón, confío en él –bromeó la rubia sonriéndole a Sirius._

_-¡Maldita sea, no me digas eso Annie, cielo!_

_-Espera, creo que me he perdido algo –interrumpió Lily las miradas de Ann y Sirius._

_-Vale muy bien, tal que haya hecho algo –Annie no dijo nada pero siguió mirándolo-. Pero sólo fue un hechizo pequeñito… -Ann enarcó una ceja-… y además es temporal, sólo durará un par de horas, lo suficiente para que todo quede blanco –Ann carraspeó-...James dijo que Harry no había visto la nieve y quería que Harry tuviera una Navidad blanca, ¿hay algo de malo en eso? –Ann suspiró-. Te prometo que en un par de horas dejará de nevar –sonrió malicioso- y podremos acurrucarnos en el porche mirando la nieve con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos._

_Ann se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y apartándose ligeramente de la escalera le hizo un gesto._

_-Anda sube, pero ni se te ocurra vestir a Harry con nada raro ¿entendido?_

_-Claro princesa –la besó en la frente al pasar a su lado-. Le diré a Remus que tiene comida en la cocina, creo que su estómago de licántropo es el motivo por el que lo que cocina Dani no le hace daño…_

_-¡Eh! –protestó la aludida._

_-¿Cómo has conseguido que diga todo eso? –preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido._

_Ann se encogió de hombros._

_-Salvé su alma, creo que se siente algo en duda conmigo respecto a eso –bromeó Annie._

_Pero no era eso. Las tres mujeres lo sabían. Sirius estaba completamente loco y enamorado de Ann y haría o diría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz. Era increíble que alguien como Sirius que había nacido en una familia donde los abrazos y los besos estaban prohibidos fuera capaz de amar tanto a alguien, aunque por supuesto, tanto Lily como Danielle sabían que si había alguien en la faz de la tierra que mereciese ser amada, ese alguien era Annie._

_La red flú se abrió y Peter y Emily aparecieron en el salón de los Potter. Annie miró por la ventana, la nieve empezaba a detenerse y ella sonrió. Navidad blanca gracias a Sirius y James… Si los muggles lo supieran…_

_(fin flashback)_

Sentada en el borde de la cama Annie se inclinó sobre él como tantas veces lo había hecho para despertarle.

-Sirius… -susurró como siempre hacía para que él no despertase sobresaltado-… Estoy aquí cariño… Siempre estaré aquí… -se inclinó sobre él y besó sus labios levemente, apenas un roce, un contacto, un leve aleteo-… Despierta por favor… te necesito… te quiero…

OOOO

Dumbledore estaba desquiciado. Fawkes era testigo de ello. La locura brillaba cada vez con más ahinco en los ojos de su dueño y el fénix estaba preocupado por ello. Una vez Albus Dumbledore había sido el mago más grande, el más bondadoso y el más generoso de todos los tiempos en el mundo mágico… pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Todo había cambiado desde la Gran Batalla con Grindelwald, él lo había notado pero se había mostrado reacio a creerlo. Pero lo había sabido. En el momento en que las manos de un mucho más joven Dumbledore había apenas rozado aquel viejo reloj de arena que cambiaba de color, Fawkes lo había notado como si la electricidad que había recorrido al mago hubiese pasado también por su cuerpo.

Era el mal. La sombra de la locura, el deseo del poder, el deseo de la inmortalidad, de la fama y de la gloria. Querer ser el más poderoso, desear ser el más glorioso y tener a todos los magos a su merced… ese había sido el deseo de Dumbledore desde aquel momento y Fawkes lo sabía.

Albus se había convertido en aquello que siempre había odiado. La maldad, la oscuridad y la magia negra que había corrido por la sangre de Grindelwald parecía haber adoptado un papel importante en su propia vida. Primero había sido su propio hermano Aberforth a quien Albus había traicionado y arrancado gran parte de su magia vital para ser él el más grande de los dos, para ser él, el más poderoso de los dos hermanos, para ser él quien permaneciera en la luz de los focos mientras su hermano se ocultaba en la oscuridad y en las sombras a las que Albus le había empujado.

Después había sido peor… Fawkes no podía creerlo cuando había ocurrido. Un niño. Se había aprovechado de la confianza de un niño… había abusado del conocimiento y de su poder de autoridad para convencer a Tom Riddle de que estaría mejor con él. Lo había sacado de aquel hospicio y lo había llevado a Hogwarts bajo su protección del mismo modo en que un ave protege a sus polluelos bajo su ala. Le había enseñado todo lo que había deseado que aprendiese y cuando había llegado el momento adecuado, había utilizado el carácter egocéntrico y algo descarriado de Riddle para incitar al muchacho a que aprendiese cierta magia negra… Se había asegurado de que Tom Riddle supiera que la magia oscura era más poderosa que la magia blanca…

Dumbledore se lo había confesado a él muchas veces. Le había hablado de los planes que tenía para Riddle, de cómo iba a absorber la magia oscura de Riddle para aprovecharla en el reloj del tiempo y aumentar así su propia inmortalidad. Le había hablado del poder de la magia negra para aumentar la vida de un mago, mucho más que la magia blanca y pura… Si en aquellos momentos Fawkes hubiese podido hablar, le hubiese dicho que la magia negra era mucho más inestable de lo que él suponía y que el alma de Tom Riddle no era lo suficientemente pura para mantenerse firme ante la atracción de la magia oscura.

Fawkes había tenido razón y Dumbledore no lo había visto venir. El alma de Tom Riddle, envenenada por el rencor y el odio desde que era un niño, descubrió la verdad de sus padres, la verdad de su madre, la verdad de la magia y de cómo por un hechizo su madre había logrado atar a su padre durante el suficiente tiempo para que él naciera… Tom había averiguado cómo el amor había sido falso, como el amor no existía y por tanto, tampoco la bondad. Los pequeños hechizos que había aprendido de los libros negros habían sido insuficientes para él y poco a poco había logrado encontrar libros más profundos, más siniestros, más oscuros que se habían ido apoderando de su alma, de su mente y de su corazón. Y cuando Dumbledore había intentado obtener aquello que siempre había deseado de Tom, cuando le quiso engañar para que Tom le entregase parte de su magia, fue cuando Albus Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que no sólo había perdido a Tom Riddle sino que lo había convertido en un monstruo y en un poderoso enemigo.

Más mentiras, más engaños, más red para tejer en torno a todas aquellas personas que una vez habían confiado en él. Fawkes había visto cientos de rostros a lo largo de su vida, cientos de caritas infantiles sonrientes, divertidas, tristes, furiosas, cansadas, eufóricas, alegres, tímidas…

Después había llegado Harry Potter. Un bebé que había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, un bebé que en una sola noche lo había perdido todo… a sus padres, su hogar, su madrina, su padrino… Un bebé al que Dumbledore había confinado a años de maltrato sabiéndolo, un bebé que había crecido y se había convertido en un niño que, como todos los demás, había anhelado ser como Albus, un niño que había querido ser amado por alguien y había colocado a Dumbledore en un pedestal del que no quería quitarlo. Mentiras y más mentiras… Había engañado a Harry del mismo modo en que había querido engañar a Voldemort… Del mismo modo en que había traicionado a Grindelwald… Del mismo modo en que había traicionado todo aquello que siempre había defendido.

Pero había algo con lo que Dumbledore no había contado: Harry Potter poseía mucho más poder del que ningún mago había tenido jamás desde el origen de la magia y su creador Merlín. Por primera vez, Dumbledore llegó a pensar que la magia blanca de Harry podía ser mucho más poderosa en una pequeña fracción que toda la magia negra que una vez había anhelado de Tom Riddle. Pero aquello no era suficiente para Dumbledore en quien la locura ya había empezado a tomar forma. Dumbledore quería más, mucho más. ¿Por qué contentarse con la magia pura más poderosa cuando podía obtener también el poder de la magia negra? Harry Potter podía tener el poder para derrotar a Voldemort, Fawkes lo sabía, Dumbledore también. Albus había hablado en sueño más de una vez… según el mago todo sería fácil… Convencer a Harry de que Voldemort era el mago más vil de la tierra, enfrentar a Harry y a Voldemort, apostar por Harry y por su magia, dejar que la batalla tuviera lugar, dejar que el enfrentamiento derramase sangre muggle y mágica, miles de vidas terminadas, miles de cadáveres por la guerra entre ambos bandos… Y cuando Harry ganase, cuando por fin Voldemort dejase de existir y su magia quedase esparcida por los cuatro puntos cardinales, Dumbledore sólo tendría que reunirla y apoderarse de ella y una vez con la magia oscura en su poder, obtener la de Harry Potter habría sido mucho más fácil.

Una vez más, Albus Dumbledore se había equivocado. En su desesperación por obtener el poder y la inmortalidad había presionado demasiado a Harry y había vuelto a equivocarse. Borrar los recuerdos de la única persona que Harry había conocido y sabido que lo había querido sin ningún tipo de condición, simplemente por ser quien era, había sido algo que Harry no había podido soportar. Fawkes sabía que él tampoco lo habría soportado.

Había sido un cobarde, lo reconocía. Había visto de qué era capaz su dueño, había sido testigo de las manipulaciones, mentiras y trampas que había tendido a su alrededor como una tela de arañas, despacio, poco a poco, y que había convertido en trampas mortales para todo aquel que Dumbledore había querido. Y no había hecho nada por evitar que aquello pasara, por evitar que aquello fuera a más… Había preferido cerrar los ojos y no ver las calamidades que Dumbledore había provocado con sus celos y su envidia y su deseo de poder. Pero ya no podía seguir haciéndolo… No con el poder del Primero arraigado en cada centímetro cuadrado de todo lo que le rodeaba. La magia de Potter estaba en él mismo, la magia de Harry Potter se extendía hasta mucho más allá de donde sus ojos podían ver.

Miró a su dueño que dormía entre sobresaltos y sintió compasión por él; Albus se había ganado un adversario peligroso al que debía temer.. Pero ni siquiera eso podía cambiar la resolución que había tomado y lo había mantenido despierto y en vela durante muchas semanas… durante mucho tiempo… Un fénix jamás debe traicionar a su dueño, un fénix jamás abandona a su amo, un fénix siempre es fiel… Quizá Fawkes ya estaba cansado simplemente de ser un fénix… Su lealtad, su deber y su magia pertenecían desde aquel momento no al Primero, no a Dumbledore, no a Ónix, rey de aves, sino a un muchacho que le había enseñado con su humildad y sencillez mucho más de lo que había aprendido toda una vida con Dumbledore.

OOOO

Remus encontró a Dani en la vieja torre de astronomía, prohibida para los alumnos desde antes de que ellos fueran estudiantes de Hogwarts debido al desuso en el que estaba y el hecho de que amenazaba con destruirse un día cualquiera y sin dar aviso de ello.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que estés en esta torre.

-Remus, cielo, no os hice caso a ti y a Sirius cuando me repetíais eso cuando tenía doce años así que ¿qué te hace pensar que te voy a hacer caso ahora?

Remus se limitó a sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza en un gesto de "¿qué voy a hacer con ella?" y se sentó junto a ella en el alférez de la ventana, con los pies dentro de la torre y mirando con reprobación a su mujer que se había descalzado y tenía las piernas colgando por fuera.

-Un día de estos vas a caerte –predijo Remus en tono serio y preocupado.

Dani desdeñó su comentario con un gesto de la mano.

-Lily se aseguró de que eso fuera imposible –le contestó. El hombre lobo la miró y enarcó una ceja a la espera de una explicación de aquel comentario-. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era imposible quitarme esta manía investigó un poco y aprendió un hechizo que me mantiene sujeta a la torre. Verás.

Antes de que Remus supiera lo que su mujer estaba planeando, Danielle se soltó del alférez y tiró el cuerpo hacia delante como si quisiera tirarse por la ventana de la torre. Las manos de Remus fueron rápidas como el rayo gracias a sus reflejos de licántropo pero si no hubiera sido por aquel hechizo que Dani había mencionado y que mantuvo a la mujer sujeta a la ventana como si una cuerda indivisible estuviese atada a su cintura, a pesar de sus reflejos, Danielle habría caído al vacío.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –gritó Remus ferozmente. Dani parpadeó-. ¡Maldita sea Dani, me has dado un susto de muerte!

-Te he dicho que tenía un hechizo y…

-No, me has dicho que Lily aprendió un hechizo, en ningún momento has mencionado que ella te lo enseñara o que tú supieras realizarlo y mucho menos que estuvieses sujeta a él en estos momentos –la voz de Remus sonaba baja y grave, demasiado calmada.

Danielle se metió dentro de la torre, rompió el hechizo y se giró para mirar a Remus que seguía sentado. Sonriendo de forma dulce, Danielle se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas de Remus dejando que su olor llegase hasta el lobo y éste se tranquilizase, aún recordaba que eso solía tranquilizar a Remus cuando estaba demasiado nervioso como para comportarse como el buen Remus.

-Perdona Remus… -le acarició la mejilla-… no quería asustarte. Lo siento…

Remus movió la cabeza negativamente. ¿Por qué se molestaba en reprenderla de aquel modo? Danielle nunca había visto el peligro, siempre se metía en problemas y cuanto más graves y peligrosos más la atraían. Suspiró y la miró. Sonrió.

-Empiezo a recordar por qué sigo regañándote… -susurró.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella-. ¿Sigo pareciendo muy joven? –preguntó con una sonrisa infantil que hizo que Remus riera.

-Siempre pareces muy joven –la alabó Remus-. Pero no es por eso.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Porque me encanta la cara de arrepentimiento que pones cuando lo hago –le contestó el licántropo divertido-¡Ay!

-Te lo mereces –contestó ella divertida después de pellizcarle la pierna-. ¿Me vas a contar para qué me buscabas?

Remus suspiró pesadamente y se dejó resbalar hasta sentarse en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la torre, abrazó a Dani e hizo que ella se recostase contra su pecho mientras la abrazaba por la cintura desde detrás. Le tranquilizaba tenerla allí, siempre le había tranquilizado tenerla cerca, de aquel modo… Le gustaba.

-Ann y Harry –dijo simplemente.

Dani asintió y el suave cabello le hizo cosquillas al rozar el cuello masculino.

-Te has dado cuenta ¿eh?

-He estado fuera con él hace un rato –informó Remus-. ¿Recuerdas que James solía escaparse a media noche para ir a volar?

-Claro… Lily siempre protestaba diciendo que le iban a quitar puntos a Gryffindor por culpa de James y sus tonterías nocturnas –sonrió ella.

-A Harry le pasa lo mismo… Cuando vuela se siente libre y cada vez que está preocupado o tiene un problema se puede pasar horas enteras volando sin darse cuenta de que el tiempo pasa.

-Eso no es lo que te preocupa ¿verdad?

-Sus movimientos eran mecánicos, automáticos… recuerdo que cuando lo vi volar la primera vez pensé que era increíble que alguien pudiera demostrar sus sentimientos simplemente volando. Hoy no he visto nada de eso. Era como si llevara un escudo, como si la máscara de frialdad siempre estuviese con él…

-Yo también lo he notado… Desde que sacó a Sirius del velo… -desechó seguir con su comentario haciendo un ademán en el aire-… Annie está igual. Habla, come y respira pero es como si no tuviese alma.

-Ambos están esperando a que Sirius despierte –corroboró Remus-. Quizá hubiese sido mejor que Sirius no hubiese salido nunca del velo.

Danielle se giró para enfrentarlo con tanta rapidez que Remus se preguntó si la chica no se habría roto el cuello al hacerlo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Estás hablando de Sirius, por el amor de Merlín, Remus… él…

-Danielle –la interrumpió Remus-, quiero a Remus como un hermano y haría cualquier cosa por él… pero piénsalo. Le hemos sacado de un lugar lleno de oscuridad y sombras y no ha despertado. ¿Cómo podemos saber que sigue siendo el mismo Sirius? –preguntó Remus con el dolor y el miedo reflejado en su voz-. ¿Cómo podemos saber que va a despertar? Ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a estar sin él…va a ser mucho más doloroso que la primera vez si lo volvemos a perder… -suspiró-… Y no estoy seguro de que Harry ni Annie pudieran volver a pasar por lo mismo una vez más…

-¿No estás seguro? –Dani se permitió un pequeño suspiro-. Yo lo sé con seguridad… Volver a perder a Sirius o incluso recuperar a un Sirius que no es el nuestro no podríamos soportarlo ninguno… La reacción de Harry sería impredecible con toda esa magia nueva a la que aún se está acostumbrando y Ann… -suspiró-. ¿Qué hemos hecho Remus? –preguntó entonces-. ¿Y si tienes razón y Sirius no es nuestro Sirius?

Remus la besó en la frente para tranquilizarla y la abrazó con fuerza dejando que el calor de su cuerpo la envolviera.

-Si eso pasa lo arreglaremos Danielle… Lo arreglaremos…

OOOO

Dejó que el agua cayese sobre su cuerpo de forma lenta y continuada. De forma distraída se pasó la mano sobre la marca que llevaba en el pecho y la palma de la mano le ardió cuando tocó el símbolo del infinito, una quemazón agradable, satisfactoria, como el calor de un hogar que siente alguien que regresa a casa después de muchos años de estar fuera.

Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió a medias bajo la ducha. Aún le costaba darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban mejorando y que nunca había tenido una vista mejor que de la que en aquellos momentos podía presumir tener. En realidad dudaba de que alguna vez se acostumbrase del todo a ello…

-Tempus –pronunció de forma suave y clara.

Un reloj de aguja apareció flotando frente a él marcando la hora. Harry maldijo en silencio antes de hacer desaparecer el reloj. Llegaba tarde. Por supuesto que no le había dicho a Annie ninguna hora en concreto pero su Guardián ya llevaba más de cinco horas sentada junto a la cama de Sirius y era hora de que él la relevase.

Lo habían hecho así desde que habían llevado a Sirius a Hogwarts. Después de que Harry y Ann levantasen todo un muro de maldiciones, escudos y alarmas alrededor de sus habitaciones privadas estaban convencidos de que nadie sabría que detrás de aquel cuadro se encontraba Sirius y que ellos dos junto a Dani y Remus vigilaban y velaban su seguridad hasta que despertase porque Sirius iba a despertar, tenía que despertar, estaba seguro de ello.

El sonido leve de un aleteo hizo que Harry mirase a su alrededor. Fawkes estaba allí mirándole fijamente a los ojos como si de algún modo quisiera decirle algo. En cualquier otra ocasión Harry habría intentado entrar en la cabeza del fénix, sabía que Fawkes le dejaría hacerlo pero estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo… Había volado hasta notar cada uno de los músculos agarrotados y cansados y no estaba lo suficientemente seguro de poder llegar con su mente a ningún otro sitio que no fuera a Ónix por la conexión que ambos tenían.

-Luego Fawkes, por favor… -pidió el chico.

El fénix hizo una ligera reverencia que Harry respondió inclinando la cabeza a modo de respeto mutuo y el ave desapareció en el aire tan repentinamente como había llegado. Harry frunció el ceño. Hacía varios días que Fawkes aparecía y desaparecía siempre cerca de él… Todos en Hogwarts estaban sorprendidios de ver al ave del director paseando de un lado a otro sin estar cerca de Dumbledore. Era un fénix, se suponía que debía de estar con Dumbledore pero sin embargo Fawkes parecía no tener ningún interés en ello. Harry supo que tendría que hablar con Fawkes pero después del comportamiento que Dumbledore había tenido hacía días con él, Harry no creía que fuera a gustarle demasiado lo que Fawkes fuera a mostrarle en su mente. Suspiró. Tendría que tener cuidado con Albus. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que le podía preocupar: Voldemort, Dumbledore, Sirius, Annie y el comportamiento de Ron y Hermione con él que últimamente parecían rondarle sin atreverse a decir nada por miedo a algo que Harry aún desconocía; luego estaba el poder del Primero, la magia oscura, su propia magia y mantener el velo cerrado. Frunció el ceño. Sí, era un año como otro cualquiera.

Harry se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie en los vestuarios, chasqueó los dedos y su ropa apareció sobre su cuerpo, sonrió admitiendo que era un buen hechizo para cuando llegaba tarde a los sitios. Sirius le esperaba.

OOOO

Snape frunció el ceño. Voldemort estaba recuperando fuerzas. Era extraño, hacía tan sólo unas semanas parecía una sombra a punto de desvanecerse que no era capaz de mantener un simple hechizo de glamour por sí mismo y de repente tenía fuerzas suficientes para convocar una reunión de los caballeros de la muerte y lanzar tres cruciatus que habían causado un gran dolor en sus víctimas.

Se quitó la capa negra y la dejó pulcramente doblada sobre el respaldo de la silla mientras se dirigía al bar y se servía una copa de licor de duende. Era algo realmente extraño. Los análisis que le había hecho revelaba que todo estaba bien, más que bien, estaba perfecto, demasiado perfecto.

Se sentó en la butaca negra y permaneció en silencio, pensativo durante unos segundos. Voldemort se había mostrado diferente a las últimas veces en las que le había visto. No había hablado de Potter, ni había mencionado la magia del Primero, y ni siquiera había preguntado por Draco a quien tenía en el punto de mira para convertirle en su leal vasallo y su mano derecha. El Lord se había mostrado distante y reacio a hablar, como si temiese que pudiese llegar a decir algo que nadie debía escuchar.

Vació la copa de licor y la dejó sobre la mesa, agitó la varita en el aire y del bolsillo interior de su capa salió una redoma pequeña de cristal transparente que llegó a sus manos sin ningún problema.

Los ojos negros de Snape estudiaron el pequeño frasco que tenía entre sus manos mientras lo hacía girar y lo ponía a contraluz del fuego de la chimenea para observar su color mientras su ceño permanecía fruncido.

Voldemort siempre había tenido un pequeño fallo en sus análisis; su sangre siempre había sido de un rojo intenso brillante como si hubiese fuego en ella. Pero en aquella ocasión no era así. Su sangre era oscura, más espesa que de costumbre y más densa. El brillo claro que siempre la caracterizaba no estaba allí y en su lugar, un oscuro rojo como el tono de un buen vino tinto, se veía sin ningún tipo de brillo.

Aquello no estaba bien. Se levantó de la butaca de un modo elegante y decidido y subió los dos peldaños que separaban su pequeña sala de estar del laboratorio privado que tenía en sus habitaciones. En aquella sangre había algo que estaba realmente mal y él iba a descubrir qué era.

OOOO

-Hola Harry.

El chico se detuvo en medio del pasillo y sonrió a Luna que se acercaba hacia él con los ojos soñadores y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola Luna, ¿qué haces por aquí? Este pasillo está reservado para los profesores y…

-Estoy buscando llyronsheps –contestó ella-. Se esconden en los pasillos más oscuros y este es uno de los más oscuros de Hogwarts. ¿Dónde está tu fénix?

-¿Ónix? –Luna asintió-. ¿Por qué?

-Los llyronsheps y los fénix negro se llevan bien, seguro que Ónix sabe donde puedo encontrarlos –señaló de forma ilusionada.

-¿Y para qué quieres los llyronsheps, Luna? –preguntó Harry.

-Conceden deseos si se los pide bajo la luna nueva en un círculo de siete velas rojas y dos blancas –contestó ella convencida.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía –contestó Harry con una media sonrisa-. ¿Y qué vas a pedirle a los llyronsheps si puedes encontrarlos?

-Que te cuiden, por supuesto.

Harry la miró y parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar para asegurarse de que había entendido bien.

-¿Para que me cuiden?

-He leído las estrellas Harry –él rodó los ojos. Estaba cansado de que la gente predijera su muerte sólo y únicamente para seguirle la corriente a la profesora de adivinación-. Es en serio, esta noche vas a hacer algo grande y vas a necesitar que alguien cuide de ti… los llyronsheps pueden hacerlo, son pequeñitos y rápidos, son los mejores.

-Lo siento Luna, Ónix está cazando en estos momentos –le contestó el chico-. Pero en cuanto lo vea le diré que te ayude a buscar llyronsheps, ¿de acuerdo?

Luna asintió con gesto solemne y sonrió como sólo ella podía hacerlo, con aquella mezcla de encandilamiento y rareza que hacía de Luna una persona única.

-Gracias Harry. Hasta luego –la chica empezó a caminar hacia la esquina del pasillo cuando se detuvo y miró a Harry-. Y no te preocupes Harry, verás como logras que Sirius despierte, sólo tienes que creer que puedes hacerlo.

Demasiado sorprendido por las palabras de Luna Harry no pudo contestar nada en aquellos momentos y cuando estuvo repuesto para decir algo se dio cuenta de que Luna ya parecía haber desaparecido. Sacudió la cabeza. Tendría que hablar con Luna de muchas cosas, ¿cómo era que siempre se enteraba de lo que ocurría cuando nadie más lo sabía?

OOOO

Resultaba extraño ver a una gryffindor mezclada con tantos slytherins, pero a Ginny no parecía importarle demasiado aquel hecho. Estaba sentada en la biblioteca en lugar de estar vagueando o volando, simplemente para contentar a Theo que le había dicho que cuanto antes terminasen las tareas antes podrían escaparse a Hogsmeade y por supuesto una Gryffindor nunca rechazaba escaparse a Hogsmeade.

Por eso estaba en la biblioteca sentada entre Theo y Greg mientras que Pansy, Blaise y Vincent estaban frente a ella. Resopló por tercera vez mientras intentaba recordar algo que pudiera servirle para su redacción sobre los usos de la magia indebida en el período de la Edad Media y sus consiguientes resultados; llevaba ya treinta centímetros de pergamino pero aún le quedaban otros cincuenta para terminar y no se le ocurría nada más que poner. Theo levantó la vista de su libro y miró la redacción de la pelirroja sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Problemas?

-Sí. Mis conocimientos sobre la magia indebida no alcanzan más de treinta centímetros –contestó Ginny entre divertida y fastidiada.

Pansy soltó una divertida carcajada que hizo que Nott sonriese divertido.

-Hay un par de libros por aquella estantería que podrían resultarte útiles –le informó Greg señalando una estantería en particular.

-¿Me acompañas? –preguntó la pelirroja mirando a Nott.

-Ni hablar –contestó Pansy antes de que Theo pudiera decir nada-. Necesito ayuda aquí para estos ejercicios de alquimia.

Blaise sonrió.

-Vamos pelirroja, yo sé donde están –dijo Blaise-. Vince vigila a esos Slytherins –señaló con la cabeza hacia una mesa algo más alejada-. No me gustan.

El gigante asintió para hacerle entender que le había escuchado y Ginny desapareció con Blaise entre las estanterías.

-Creo que estaban por aquí… -murmuró Blaise-. ¡Ajá! Aquí hay uno –le pasó un tomo bastante voluminoso a Ginny-. ¿Puedes?

-Sí, pero que los próximos no sean tan gruesos ¿quieres? A mi redacción le faltan cincuenta centímetros no cincuenta metros.

Blaise rió en voz baja. Le gustaba la pelirroja. Tenía carácter y eso era algo que le gustaba.

-Confía en mí, con los libros que te estoy dando esa redacción es de matrícula de honor –le confió Blaise-. Conozco esta biblioteca tan bien como Granger.

-Nadie conoce la biblioteca tan bien como Hermione –protestó ella sonriendo a medias.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Draco la conoce mejor que ella –Ginny iba a protestar cuando él continuó hablando-. Granger no entra en la sección prohibida ¿verdad?

-Te sorprenderías de las cosas que Hermione ha hecho –contestó ella de forma enigmática.

Pero Blaise no le contestó. Estaba asomado en la esquina de la estantería y miraba hacia la mesa con los ojos fijos en Pansy mientras vigilaba de vez en cuando la mesa donde Connors estaba sentado controlando la mesa de ellos.

-¿Ese rojo también? –preguntó Ginny señalando un libro en cuestión.

-Sí, casi se me pasa –contestó él añadiendo un libro más a los tres que ella ya llevaba en las manos.

Ginny rodó los ojos. Blaise acababa de pasarle un manual sobre cómo cuidar animales domésticos, de primer curso.

Se acercó hasta él y se asomó también a la esquina de la estantería, sonrió como quien conoce un secreto del que nadie más sabe y se giró hacia él.

-¿Cuándo vas a decírselo? –preguntó la pelirroja.

Blaise enarcó una ceja con aquel gesto tan característico en Malfoy que los miembros de la cúpula de Slytherin habían aprendido a hacer tan bien.

-¿Os dan a las serpientes clases sobre como hacer eso? –Blaise la miró sin saber a qué se refería y la pelirroja sacudió la cabeza-. No importa. ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo? –repitió.

-¿Decirle qué a quién? –preguntó el chico.

-Decirle a Pansy que estás enamorado de ella, por supuesto –replicó Ginny. La expresión de asombro de Blaise hizo que la pelirroja lo mirase fijamente-. No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta…

-¿Eso es posible? –preguntó Blaise-. ¿Estar enamorado de alguien sin saberlo?

-Claro que es posible –su voz sonó ofendida ante la duda que Blaise había ofrecido-. Pero tú ya lo sabes, así que ¿cuándo vas a decirle a Pansy que estás enamorado de ella?

-Yo no estoy enamor… -Ginny le miró sonriendo de forma inocente y el chico suspiró-. ¿Se nota mucho?

-No, es que yo soy demasiado observadora, siendo la única mujer en una familia de siete hermanos aprendes a observar y pasar desapercibida –le contestó riendo.

-No voy a decírselo –dijo entonces Blaise.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque somos amigos –se encogió de hombros-. No me gustaría perderla como amiga también.

-Blaise, sé que soy una Gryffindor y que las reglas de los leones son diferentes de las de las serpientes pero hay una regla común que deberías seguir.

-¿Ah sí? –Ginny asintió-. ¿Y cuál es esa regla común?

-Que si no te arriesgas nunca ganas –le contestó Ginny dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-¿Tengo que sentirme celoso? –Ginny se giró para ver a Theo sonriendo y cogiéndole los libros de las manos.

-Gracias, no, sólo le decía lo idiota que es por no decirle a Pansy lo que siente –se encogió de hombros-. Creo que he visto a Luna, ahora vengo.

-Tienes suerte de tenerla –le dijo Blaise a Theodore-. Esa chica es única.

-Lo sé –tanteó el peso de los libros-. ¿No crees que te has pasado? Le faltan cincuenta centímetros, no cincuenta metros.

La carcajada de Blaise fue bastante elocuente. Definitivamente aquellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

OOOO

Cuando entró en la habitación Sirius seguía en la cama, dormido, quieto, callado. Era difícil ver a Sirius en aquel estado cuando durante el escaso tiempo en el que lo había conocido había visto que era activo, nervioso, charlatán y siempre estaba haciendo algo. Ann estaba en la cama y alzó la vista en cuanto Harry entró por la puerta. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos pero cuando Harry la miró sus ojos estaban secos; era como si hubiese estado llorando y hubiese sabido el momento exacto en que Harry iba a llegar para dejar de llorar. Aún así la tristeza seguía patente en los ojos de la bruja y Harry podía sentir con total claridad sus sentimientos de miedo porque Sirius no despertara y tristeza por no poder hacer nada.

No dijo nada. Sólo se acercó en silencio hasta la cama y se situó en el cabezal de la misma. Miró a Annie y le dijo sin palabras, con una sola palabra, lo que ella necesitaba saber. Iba a hacerlo. Iba a usar su magia para hacer que despertara, para traerlo de donde fuera que estuviese esperando…

Extendió sus manos sobre la frente de Sirius y esperó mientras cerraba los ojos. La magia del Primero apareció ante su sólo deseo de que lo hiciera y el cosquilleo que empezó en su estómago y en su pecho se extendió por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la punta de los dedos de las manos que brillaron ligeramente como cuando de la punta de la varita salía el primer chispazo de un hechizo de luz.

Era medianoche. La campana de Hogwarts empezó a sonar. La oscuridad se cernía sobre la habitación y las pesadas mantas que Harry había colgado frente a las ventanas seguían en su sitio. El calor de la chimenea y de su propio cuerpo empezaba a hacer efecto y sin tener que mirarlo, Harry sabía que el cuerpo de Sirius estaba empezando a tener color.

Annie se acercó a la cama de Sirius y se inclinó sobre él. Le besó en la frente, apartó sus cabellos, acarició su mandíbula fuerte y masculina y le sonrió como si Sirius pudiera verla en aquellos momentos.

Su energía estaba conectada con la de Harry. Ann extendió su aura y con ella escudó a Sirius ligándolo a su propia magia para mantenerlo seguro, para que nada le ocurriese. Su propia alma despertó y sintió dentro de ella el alma de Sirius, la parte de él que siempre estaba con ella. Como aquella vez hacía tantos años ocurrió en casa de los Black y como aquella vez, Annie no le iba a abandonar, no iba a dejar que se perdiese nunca.

Notó como la magia del Primero invadía el cuerpo de Harry y como pasaba a través de sus manos a Sirius. Si había algo que podía recuperar a Sirius era Harry y la magia del Primero. Pero no era suficiente. Sirius tenía que saber que ella estaba allí… Entonces Annie hizo lo que creyó que tenía que hacer para recuperar a Sirius y no volver a perderlo nunca.

Le habló y cuando su voz sonó, era dulce, suave, comprensiva, limpia. Incluso a través del escudo que Harry se había creado podía notar el amor de Ann sólo en su tono de voz.

-Sirius… Estoy aquí, cariño… -sus labios permanecieron un par de milímetros sobre los del hombre. Annie sonrió y Harry la escuchó hablar cuando en un leve susurro ella continuó hablándole a Sirius-… Te hice una promesa y la mantengo… Nunca… nunca voy a dejar que te pierdas Sirius… Te amo…

Y le besó. Le besó en el momento en el que el poder de Harry alcanzaba su máximo esplendor. Le besó en el momento en que la magia del Primero actuaba sobre el cuerpo de Sirius. Y cuando la magia de Harry y la magia del amor de Annie se unieron en Sirius, una luz blanca, poderosa, dulce, suave y fuerte iluminó la habitación.

Harry sintió enseguida el mismo calor y la misma fuerza de la energía de Ann que había sentido en aquella ocasión en la casa de Remus cuando su mano y la de Annie se habían aceptado creando una luz que les había envuelto de forma protectora.

Una corriente eléctrica sacudió a la bruja y a Harry. Pero Ann no rompió el beso y Harry no se apartó de Sirius. Soportó el dolor de la descarga eléctrica, sintió los músculos contraerse y el sudor resbalando por su frente, sus poderes se descontrolaron y un fuerte frío azotó el lugar; el aire se arremolinó a su alrededor y sus ojos verdes adoptaron el color negro de la magia oscura del Primero. Las antorchas que iluminaban la habitación se apagaron y la luz que les rodeaba también se fue apagando poco a poco hasta que sólo la oscuridad quedó.

Harry suspiró pesadamente y murmuró un hechizo para que las antorchas volviesen a encenderse. Annie se había apartado ligeramente de Sirius y permanecía inmóvil. Harry también miraba a Sirius consciente de que si Sirius no despertaba en aquel momento era probable que no lo hiciera nunca. Iba a rendirse, estaba a punto de rendirse, estaba a punto de admitir que no había podido hacerlo cuando lo notó.

Levemente, ligeramente, los párpados pesados de Sirius se movieron. Ann contuvo el aliento y Harry respiró suavemente como si temiese que en cualquier momento su respiración normal pudiese afectar al despertar de Sirius.

Fue cuando lo vio. Los ojos de Sirius de un fuerte gris oscuro casi negro se habían abierto un segundo. Sólo eso, una fracción de segundo, pero el tiempo suficiente para que Harry fuese consciente de que Sirius había despertado. Los párpados del hombre volvieron a cerrarse y Harry creyó que sólo había sido producto de su imaginación, que el deseo de que Sirius despertase había sido tan grande que había imaginado verle despertar. Pero ocurrió algo. Un leve sonido, la respiración de alguien lenta, muy lenta, y el sonido de una voz que parecía haber estado callada durante muchos años.

-Annie…

Fue un susurro. Solo eso. Un leve susurro que fue como agua bendita para Annie y para Harry. La voz de Sirius sonaba cascada y rota pero Sirius estaba despierto.

Harry sonrió mientras Annie se permitía el llorar delante de él abrazándose a la mano de Sirius como si fuera su único salvavidas en un mar de tormenta. Sirius estaba despierto y era todo lo que necesitaba. Ahora todo estaría bien.

OOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy!! Que tal? Os ha gustado?**

**A mí particularmente no mucho pero estando como estoy mi cerebro es lo máximo que puede daros en estos momentos :D**

**Aprovecho para desearos a todos unas felices fiestas en compañía de vuestros familiares y seres queridos. Recordad que pasarlo bien no es sinónimo de beber y conducir ¿de acuerdo? Os quiero ver a todos en Año Nuevo por aquí así que tened cuidado si vais a coger el coche. **

**Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año nuevo… 2009?? Sí, creo que es ese :p**

**Nos leemos pronto, un besito!!!**


	24. nota autora

Hola a todos!!

Bueno, ¡cuánto tiempo! A ver, antes que nada, quiero disculparme con todos los lectores por no haber aparecido por aquí durante tanto tiempo y disculparme también porque esto no es un capítulo, sino una nota de autor.

Tanto este fic como el otro que estoy escribiendo de Harry Potter, están temporalmente paralizados y os voy a dar una razón válida que espero seáis capaces de comprender. Estoy colapsada. Podría deciros que estoy otra vez enferma o podría deciros que me he ido de viaje o qué se yo… podría deciros un montón de cosas, pero no, opto por contaros la verdad y la verdad es esta, pura y llanamente estoy colapsada. Escribir dos fics largos de Harry Potter me ha consumido mucho mentalmente; es lo primero en lo que pienso cuando me despierto y cuando me voy a dormir en vez de contar ovejitas me dedico a imaginar las posibles escenas y diálogos de los fics… hasta que me he colapsado, literalmente, y me he quedado agotada.

Todos los que sois escritores comprendéis perfectamente que a veces cuando estás escribiendo una historia, tu imaginación parece decidir tomarse unas vacaciones sin tu permiso, y eso es lo que me ha pasado a mí. Ahora mismo, dado mi colapso con Harry Potter, mi musa parece querer escribir el último fic en el que estoy centrada, "You are my life", un fic de la saga Crepúsculo, que os invito a leer si os apetece, por supuesto. Debido a esto, lamento comunicaros que necesitaré un poco de tiempo para retomar mis fics de Harry Potter que no pienso, repito, no pienso dejar así. Los voy a terminar, por supuesto, sólo que no voy a subir los capítulos cada semana o cada mes como estáis acostumbrados, sino que tendré que ir poco a poco si no quiero desgastarme.

Os pido perdón a todos por adelantado, pero intentad comprender que a veces aunque uno quiera escribir, si no se consigue plasmar lo que quieres decir en el papel es muy frustrante, y no pienso escribir capítulos cortos y malos sólo para poder actualizar algo. Así que os pido lo que siempre os he pedido, un poco de paciencia, quizá mucha paciencia en algunos casos, pero por favor, intentad comprender que la musa va y viene y que de vez en cuando hay que tomarse respiros porque si no, los problemas de los personajes acaban agobiándola y absorbiendo a los escritores que es precisamente lo que a mí me ha ocurrido.

Espero que cuando vuelva a actualizar el fic, sigáis ahí, detrás de la pantallita, esperándome, leyéndome, dándome vuestras muestras de apoyo y de comprensión que me han animado durante tanto tiempo y que es lo que hace que siga escribiendo.

Una vez más, me disculpo por haceros esperar. Un besito para todos, espero que nos leamos pronto!!!

Nikachan123, sed felices!!


	25. Besos

**Bueno, hola, hola, hola!!!!**

**Ehm… ¿puedo asomarme sin necesidad de invocar un escudo alrededor de mi persona??**

**Antes que nada dos cosas. Primero, pido disculpas por el tiempo que he estado ausente dejando de lado esta historia, pero como ya he explicado a algunos lectores, y los que escribáis me comprenderéis y estaréis de acuerdo en esto conmigo, a veces la musa… simplemente desaparece. He estado mucho, muchísimo tiempo escribiendo este fic y mi otro fic de HP "Amor en riesgo" y prácticamente actualizaba un capítulo de cada fic una vez a la semana… Supongo que la presión de querer escribirlos y subirlos a la página de forma tan seguida ha sido demasiado para mí y por eso tuve que tomarme un descanso tanto de este fic como del otro. Nunca, jamás, abandonaré un fic a medias… siempre termino lo que empiezo y cuando empecé a escribir este fic me comprometí con vosotros, lectores, a terminarlo y es lo que pienso hacer. Eso sí, mis actualizaciones serán más espaciadas, así que espero que tengáis la misma paciencia que habéis demostrado tener hasta este momento.**

**En segundo lugar, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis estado animando, apoyando, leyendo y disfrutando de mi fic a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo parado. Es un auténtico placer escribir cuando sabes que alguien al otro lado de la pantalla te va a agradecer tus esfuerzos.**

**Llevo tanto tiempo sin escribir este fic, que aunque mantengo la idea original en la cabeza, puede que tenga errores o que me equivoque con situaciones o que repita escenas, si ese es el caso os ruego que me perdonéis y me indiquéis qué está repetido o en qué me he equivocado ¿de acuerdo? Cuento con vosotros hasta que vuelva a lograr retomar mi ritmo habitual de escritura.**

**Creo que eso es todo. Ahora os dejo con el capítulo esperando que os guste leerlo.**

**Un beso, nos leemos abajo!!!**

Capítulo 20. Besos.

Lo notó tan pronto como la energía golpeó el castillo entero. Fue un breve instante pero fue suficiente. Una gran onda de magia sacudió el castillo entero, golpeando cada piedra, cada cuadro y cada columna. Pero no fue eso lo que más le preocupaba, fue lo que ocurrió después. La esencia mágica que sintió brevemente. Dumbledore se puso de pie tan rápidamente que la silla cayó al suelo por la inercia mientras un único pensamiento atravesaba su mente.

No podía ser. Era imposible.

Durante años había dirigido el colegio y conocía a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes que había allí así como también era capaz de reconocer la esencia y la magia de cada uno. Cada mago o bruja de Hogwarts poseía una fuerza interna, una magia propia que lo rodeaba, un aura… y aún después de tantos años, era capaz de distinguir en un mar de personas a aquellos que habían formado parte de Hogwarts en algún momento de su vida de los que no.

Por eso sabía que era él. Había sabido el momento exacto en que la magia de él había desaparecido, el momento preciso en que había dejado de existir, como si alguien hubiese apagado el interruptor de encendido de su aura. Y ahora, volvía a sentirlo… Era débil, apagado, casi inexistente, pero estaba ahí… estaba presente, estaba en Hogwarts y aumentaba un poco a cada segundo que pasaba… como si estuviera despertando de un sueño muy profundo.

-Sirius Black…

Sólo tuvo que decir su nombre en voz alta para que fuera más real, para darse cuenta de que eso era lo que estaba sintiendo, la magia de Sirius volvía a estar presente en Hogwarts.

Tan pronto como lo hubo notado, tan pronto como había aparecido, se había desvanecido. Dumbledore se concentró en intentar seguir el rastro de la magia de Sirius. Intentó seguirlo con su mente, a través de pasillos y escaleras y cuartos y habitaciones vacías… pero de repente, desapareció. Se esfumó. Como si no lo hubiese sentido nunca, como si sólo hubiese sido producto de su imaginación.

Sirius Black no podía estar en Hogwarts. Era imposible. Sirius Black había caído en el velo; Sirius Black había desaparecido; Sirius Black había muerto. Y aunque no hubiese sido así, Sirius Black jamás podría haber entrado en Hogwarts sin que él lo supiese. Era una verdad solemne y tan antigua como la magia más pura.

Pero esa explosión de energía… Esa explosión no había sido la magia de Sirius. Su esencia sólo se había manifestado en el castillo después de la explosión que había sacudido cada fibra y nervio de su ser. Algo había ocurrido dentro de los muros de Hogwarts, dentro de su terreno, dentro de las protecciones que él mismo había instalado… Y no tenía la menor idea de lo que era. Pero por algún extraño motivo, sabía que estaba relacionado con Harry.

Suspiró, y de un revuelo caminó hacia la puerta. Fawkes, detrás de él, sonrió satisfecho en su percha, con la sensación de que Dumbledore iba a tener su primer encuentro con el Primero.

OOOO

Les había dejado solos. Deseaba estar con Sirius viendo como despertaba finalmente, viendo como hablaba, como respiraba. Deseaba que sus manos se tocaran y que él le sonriese y le llamase por su nombre. Deseaba que Sirius le mirase con el cariño y el amor que durante años le habían prohibido utilizar y deseaba estar a su lado para atender todos y cada uno de los pequeños deseos que el animago quisiese en aquel momento. Pero por mucho que lo deseara, sabía que Ann lo necesitaba más. No habían dicho ni una palabra pero no había sido necesario. Harry había sido capaz de sentir a su alrededor el amor que sentían el uno por el otro; la magia enlazada con Ann parecía haber retomado nuevas fuerzas y haber vuelto a la vida, él lo había notado en su propio cuerpo. El calor de alguien amado, el sentimiento de desear amar a alguien, la suavidad de amar a alguien.

El sentimiento había sido tan intenso que Harry se había visto obligado a desprender el lazo de unión entre Annie y él. Ann ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. En aquellos momentos, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Harry no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que podía sentirse amando a alguien con la intensidad con la que Ann y Sirius se amaban. ¿Era posible tal amor? Habían pasado años solos, separados el uno del otro… y aún así, sólo habían tenido que mirarse para que todo ese amor, para que todo ese tiempo perdido, fuese olvidado, como si hubiese sido sólo un sueño. Harry se preguntó en silencio si alguna vez podría amar a alguien con esa intensidad y se dio cuenta de que sería completamente feliz si encontrara a alguien que le amase sólo la mitad del amor que los dos adultos compartían.

Incluso estando abstraído había sido perfectamente capaz de notar la presencia de Luna dirigiéndose hacia él, así que su voz no lo sorprendió demasiado.

-¡Oh, hola Harry!

La rubia caminaba hacia él con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro, el cabello largo cayendo sobre su espalda completamente libre y sus pies dando ligeros saltitos mientras andaba.

-Hola Luna.

El rostro de ella se volvió inexpresivo. Su ceño se frunció y cuando se acercó más a él, Harry se preguntó qué pasaba. Antes de poder preguntarle a la bruja si había algo mal, ella se limitó a ponerse de puntillas, envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y depositar un besito dulce y pequeño en su mejilla antes de retirarse y mirarle como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Harry la miró extrañado y confuso.

-Luna… ¿qué… -suspiró-… ¿por qué me has besado?

Luna se encogió de hombros.

-Parecías necesitar un beso y un abrazo –dijo con sencillez-. Y para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que si todo el mundo fuese como Luna las cosas serían mucho más sencillas y definitivamente, mucho mejor para todos.

-Sí, Luna. Gracias –le dijo sinceramente.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Pareces cansado, quizá deberías descansar un rato. Estoy segura de que hacer que Sirius despierte te ha dejado exhausto.

Harry se tensó ante aquellas palabras y la miró. Abrió la boca para decir algo, para preguntar cómo sabía ella que Sirius estaba en el castillo, cómo sabía que él le había despertado y cómo sabía cualquier otra cosa que supuestamente no debería de saber.

Luna sonrió.

-Los pimkius adelys me lo dijeron –se encogió de hombros. Sus ojos soñadores-. Oh, tengo que irme, alguien ha escondido mi libro de herbología y tengo que encontrarlo para ayer. Hasta luego Harry.

Harry la miró irse dando pequeños saltitos. Luna tenía razón. Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Necesitaba descansar en algún lugar en el que pudiera recuperar la energía que había perdido. La explosión de magia que había necesitado experimentar para hacer que Sirius abriera los ojos de una vez por todas, le había dejado agotado física y mentalmente. Lo único que deseaba era llegar al Cuarto de los Menesteres, convocar una cama y dormir durante horas sin que nadie le molestase, sin que nadie le interrumpiese. Sólo quería descansar un rato. Sólo eso.

Desde luego, siendo Harry quien era, debería de haber pensado en la posibilidad de que algo o alguien le impidiese hacerlo.

-Harry, muchacho, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Harry gimió internamente. Ónix apareció a su lado inmediatamente. ¿Qué diablos iba a pasar ahora?

OOOO

Severus no parecía demasiado sorprendido cuando encontró a Draco esperándolo en su sala privada.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-No –contestó Draco demasiado sereno.

Severus le conocía lo suficiente para saber que el frío de su mirada gris no indicaba nada bueno. Tal vez no había pasado nada, pero estaba a punto de ocurrir y Severus tenía el presentimiento de que le tocaría a él hacer de parachoques.

-Entiendo. ¿Quieres un poco de licor de hadas?

Alzó la botella para que Draco la viese pero el adolescente negó con la cabeza. El profesor oscuro se sirvió una copa generosa antes de sentarse frente al sillón que ocupaba Draco que lo miraba fijamente sin perder sus ojos nunca.

-Blaise está bajo un conjuro de confusión –dijo Draco.

Severus alzó una ceja.

-¿Debo asumir que tú has lanzado ese conjuro sobre Blaise?

-¿Es que alguien más podría hacerlo?

Severus tuvo que morderse la lengua para contestar. El _confussio_ era un conjuro de nivel avanzado, muy avanzado y bastante peligroso por lo que no se aprendía hasta una edad bien adulta; él mismo lo había aprendido en la Universidad Mágica de Londres una vez ya finalizado Hogwarts. El riesgo de dicho conjuro residía en la magia de quien lo lanzara ya que si ejercía demasiada presión sobre la varita o si las palabras eran lanzadas con demasiada ira, podían inducir a la víctima a una locura extrema o, incluso, a una locura permanente. Pocos magos podían realizar ese conjuro sin llegar a lamentarlo después. De echo, Severus estaba convencido de que en aquellos momentos, en Hogwarts, nadie salvo Draco, Granger, Dumbledore, Remus, Ann, Potter y él mismo, podría hacer tal hechizo sin matar a la víctima.

-No en Slytherin –aceptó Severus-. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué has lanzado un _confussio_ sobre Blaise?

-Pansy ha recibido una carta de su padre –Draco enarcó una ceja-. En dos semanas el Lord la convocará.

Severus frunció el ceño. Empezaba a entender a Blaise. Por mucho que el muchacho quisiera ocultarlo, sentía algo por la señorita Parkinson. Se contuvo de rodar los ojos y exclamar algo parecido a "hormonas adolescentes" dado que era del Lord Oscuro de quien estaban hablando.

-¿Blaise no lo tomó demasiado bien?

-No demasiado –Draco carraspeó y Severus enarcó una ceja-. Me ha pedido que sea su mano derecha.

-¿Su mano derecha, para qué, Draco?

-Quiere desafiar al señor Parkinson para evitar que su hija sea llevada ante el Lord.

-¿Ese chico se ha vuelto idiota? –bramó Severus casi saltando de su asiento.

-Ha sido mi misma reacción –argumentó Draco.

-Parkinson no tendría ni para empezar con Blaise –gruñó Snape-. Sería como si Longbottom se enfrentase al Lord esperando ganar.

-Bueno, Blaise no es tan bobo como Longb…

Severus calló con una mirada la defensa que Draco había iniciado a favor de su amigo sintiendo que necesitaba defenderle de algún modo.

-¿No? En lugar de actuar como un Slytherin, pensar, calcular y encontrar una solución adecuada para ello, se limita a decir en la sala común de seguidores del Lord que va a desafiar a un Mayor para que Pansy no se convierta en mortífaga, ¿e insistes en que no es bobo? Es rematadamente idiota. Moriría antes de tener la oportunidad de sacar su varita.

-Lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí –argumentó Draco-. Tiene que haber algún modo de encontrar una solución a esto.

-Ha sido una reacción completamente irracional e infantil, por no decir que ha sido algo realmente estúpido.

Draco permaneció en silencio esperando que Severus se desahogarse. Le miró levantarse, observó como se servía otra copa de licor y como la vaciaba rápidamente antes de volver a sentarse en el sillón de cuero negro. Fue entonces cuando el rubio volvió a hablar.

-Yo habría hecho lo mismo –aseguró Draco entonces. Snape le miró-. Si alguien estuviese intentando obligar a la bruja que quiero a hacer algo que no desea, yo también habría actuado de forma estúpida e irracional –confesó.

Severus asintió. En el fondo, él también lo habría hecho.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se siente Pansy respecto a Blaise? –Draco negó-. ¿Podrías averiguarlo?

-No –dijo tajantemente-. Pero conozco a alguien que podría hablar con Pansy de… eh… de esas cosas.

-¿Quién?

Draco sonrió brillantemente.

-Ginevra Weasley –Severus enarcó ambas cejas en una muda pregunta-. Pansy siempre ha estado con nosotros pero ahora… ahora Ginebra pasa bastante tiempo con nosotros y creo que entre las dos se han creado ciertos… eh… lazos afectivos.

-¿Y la señorita Weasley podría averiguar si Pansy siente algo respecto a Blaise?

-Estoy seguro de que sí.

-Mmmm…

Draco miró a Severus mientras pensaba. Era como ver a un genio trabajando. A veces, cuando era niño, Draco había pasado horas y horas escuchando a Severus, pero cuando más caso le hacía era cuando lo observaba en silencio, era como si pudiese ver el cerebro de Snape trabajar buscando la resolución de los problemas o intentando encontrar la salida a algo que parece no tenerla. Era…era realmente fascinante.

-Habla con la señorita Weasley y ocúpate de que ella hable con Pansy. Quiero la respuesta de Pansy y de Blaise mañana por la tarde, cuando acaben las clases –Draco asintió-. Draco, la única solución que se me ocurre, la única que hay en realidad, es bastante… impactante. Tienen que tener sus prioridades y sentimientos claros, ¿entiendes?

-Sí.

-Bien. Ahora será mejor que te marches… -se levantó y caminó hacia su armarito personal sobre un mueble, lo abrió y tomó una pequeña botella con un líquido amarillento-… Dale esto a Blaise, hará que esté tranquilo y podrás hablar con él de forma razonable.

-Bien, gracias –dijo Draco-. Hasta mañana –añadió caminando hacia la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Si había controlado bien el tiempo quizá aún pudiese encontrarse con Granger en la biblioteca. Oh, sí, iba a ser un encuentro bastante… interesante.

OOOO

Harry cerró los ojos unos instantes antes de girarse para enfrentar a Dumbledore. El anciano director le estaba mirando de forma evaluadora como si de algún modo estuviese haciéndole un examen en aquel preciso momento. Harry elevó una barrera mental de forma casi automática, sin pensarlo y sonrió tristemente al darse cuenta de que hasta hacía muy poco hubiese confiado en aquel hombre sin siquiera plantearse ninguna duda… y en aquellos momentos, en cambio, no quería estar frente a él sin estar completamente seguro de que era incapaz de entrar en su mente.

-Disculpe, director, pero no es un buen momento… -dijo Harry intentando no sonar demasiado brusco.

-Harry, lamento que no sea un buen momento para ti, pero realmente tenemos que hablar sobre algo –Harry suspiró y le miró-. Bueno, Tom ha estado bastante tranquilo últimamente y me preguntaba si tú sabrías algo al respecto.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué debería yo de saber algo al respecto? –preguntó el adolescente-. ¿Acaso piensa que nos enviamos cartas o algo así?

Harry contuvo la risa al ver la sombra de pánico que atravesó los ojos del director. Y seguramente se hubiese echado a reír si no estuviese tan cansado.

-Por supuesto que no, muchacho… pero…

-No me llame muchacho –dijo Harry entonces-. Hace mucho que dejé de ser su muchacho.

Ónix se tensó junto a Harry y clavó sus ojos sobre los de Dumbledore en una muestra de protección y una muda advertencia de que tuviese cuidado con el adolescente. Harry se lo agradeció acariciándole el pico sin apartar sus ojos de los de Dumbledore. Notó la tentativa del mago mayor intentando forzar su mente y Harry frunció el ceño devolviéndole una ráfaga de aire frío que hizo que Dumbledore le mirara con los ojos abiertos.

-Deje de hacer eso –dijo Harry con voz calmada y espaciando las palabras para darle mayor énfasis-. He tenido un día bastante largo y estoy muy cansado para aguantar sus juegos.

Dumbledore notó la magia de Harry extendiéndose a su alrededor y envolviéndole como si fuese una cálida manta. El fénix negro estaba sobre el hombro de Harry, mirándole, esperando que diese un paso en falso para poder hacer algo al respecto. Sabía que el animal protegería a Harry hasta el último aliento de su cuerpo. Fidelidad, protección y lealtad; eran las tres características principales de los fénix. Y Dumbledore sabía que ese fénix en cuestión estaba dispuesto a cumplir con las demandas de su especie sin pensarlo un segundo.

-Harry… últimamente he notado que tu magia está un poco… descontrolada –Harry arqueó una ceja-. No es tu culpa, desde luego, después de todo, nunca aprendiste a controlarla.

-Ann y Remus me enseñaron este verano, director y le puedo asegurar que tengo pleno control de mi magia –sonrió al notar como Ónix se estiraba desplegando sus alas con cierto aire regio y solemne-, de toda mi magia –añadió.

Dumbledore le miró unos instantes intentando saber a qué se refería el chico.

-Tal vez deberíamos pedirle a Poppy que te haga una revisión de tu magia –Harry le miró incrédulo. ¿Es que era tan estúpido que podía pensar que esa era una buena idea?-. Después de todo, no sabemos si Tom está consiguiendo entrar en tu mente de alguna forma y…

-Ann me mantiene completamente protegido respecto a Voldemort –contestó Harry sin estar demasiado dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer-. Quizá deberías hablar con ella respecto a eso.

-No creo que debamos meter a Ann en esto… -sus ojos brillaron tras las gafas de media luna-… De echo, creo que deberías dejar de…

-No, otra vez no, Dumbledore –pidió el chico.

No era el mejor momento, desde luego. Estaba usando parte de su magia para envolver con ella la esencia de Sirius que había empezado a ser visible tras su completo despertar. La explosión de energía y magia que había necesitado para hacerlo lo había dejado débil y el tener que continuar envolviendo la magia de Sirius no era algo que le estuviese haciendo demasiado bien. Estaba cansado, agotado, hastiado y con la magia a punto de explotar si no hacía algo. Estaba intentando controlarla, desde luego; y la presencia de Ónix resultaba bastante útil para ese cometido. Pero Harry sabía perfectamente que si Dumbledore seguía hablándole de ese modo condescendiente, si seguía criticando la actitud de Ann, o si seguía intentando entrar en su mente, acabaría explotando y aún no estaba seguro de cómo la magia del Primero podría reaccionar. Necesitaba salir de aquel pasillo, pedir ayuda a Ónix y dejar que la magia del Primero se tranquilizara antes de hacer algo que posiblemente lamentaría más tarde.

-Si me disculpa, director, no tengo demasiados deseos de hablar sobre esto ahora mismo. Como le he dicho, si quiere hablar de algo de mi magia o de Voldemort hable con Ann.

-Harry –lo intentó el mago otra vez antes de que Harry se diese la vuelta por completo-. La Orden cree que…

Fue eso. El detonante fue ese. Harry sintió la cólera recorriendo su cuerpo. La magia desorbitada, el poder, la fuente oscura dentro de él, la rabia, la ira, el dolor… todo volvió a su cuerpo con la simple mención de la orden del fénix que para él no dejaba de ser un grupo de magos y brujas a las órdenes de Dumbledore, hipócritas, absurdos y algunos de sus miembros completamente intolerantes y estúpidos, capaces de intentar organizar su vida e incluso su destino y su muerte.

-He dicho que ahora no –sus ojos se clavaron en los del director y éste vio como la negrura los cubría por completo.

Ónix gorjeó a su lado para hacerle entender que estaba con él, que estaba de su parte. Dumbledore volvió a intentarlo. Estrechó sus ojos para intentar meterse en la mente de Harry y poder descubrir qué diablos pasaba para que su magia se hubiese visto aumentada de repente. Harry no lo aguantó, no quiso aguantarlo y decidió que esa vez sería él quien le diera una lección al director.

Concentró una pequeña parte de su magia y bajó las barreras de su mente y justo cuando la sonrisa de triunfo y autosuficiencia apareció en el rostro del mago mayor creyendo que había sido capaz de traspasar sus barreras, Harry le lanzó un _expelliarmus_ tan fuerte que no sólo logró que Dumbledore retrocediera en su avance mental, sino que el mismo cuerpo del mago, cayó al suelo, en un retroceso violento, golpeándose contra las piedras del pasillo.

Desde el suelo, Dumbledore vio la figura potente de Harry. Sus ojos negros, su cuerpo en tensión preparado para todo, el fénix negro en un hombro, el cabello moviéndose como si una ráfaga de aire lo estuviese rodeando. Y entonces lo vio. Entonces estuvo seguro de haberlo visto. Una fracción de segundo, por supuesto, y estaba convencido de que lo había visto porque Harry así lo había deseado. El poder del Primero. La magia legendaria de la vida. El poder oscuro combinado con la magia blanca. La magia en su estado más puro. De algún modo, en algún momento, sin que él lo supiera, Harry había convocado la magia del Primero y lo más importante aún, su cuerpo la había aceptado y Harry no parecía tener ningún problema con ello.

El adolescente clavó sus ojos en Dumbledore.

-Cuando le digo que no lo haga quiero decir eso exactamente. No me gusta que intervengan en mi vida privada, no me gusta que intenten meterse en mi mente, no más, ya no. Ya ha jugado conmigo lo suficiente, director. Esto ha sido un aviso, la próxima vez, no jugaré –esperó a que sus palabras hiciesen mella en el mago mayor y luego asintió al pensamiento de Ónix que le pidió marcharse-. Vamos.

Ante la mirada escéptica de Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter y su fénix hicieron lo que jamás había visto en Hogwarts en todos sus años de estudiante, profesor y director. Harry Potter se desapareció en medio del pasillo sin que las barreras antiaparición del castillo pudiesen impedírselo.

Ahora más que nunca Dumbledore deseaba el poder de Harry.

OOOO

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban mirándose el uno al otro? Segundos, minutos, horas… ¿quién lo contaba?, ¿a quién le interesaba? Annie no se había movido de su lugar junto a la cama de Sirius y él apenas había movido un solo músculo. No necesitaban hacerlo. Sus manos entrelazadas y el silencio era todo lo que necesitaban para estar bien, para estar a salvo, para estar seguros de que la otra persona estaba a su lado, de que ninguno de los dos estaba solo, de que nunca volverían a estar solos.

Annie agradecía a Harry que los hubiese dejado solos. El chico había entendido que necesitaba pasar esos primeros minutos con Sirius a solas y no estaba convencida de que el animago se hubiese dado cuenta de la presencia de Harry, al menos no del todo. Harry era demasiado maduro para su edad pero, pensó con una sonrisa, ahora que Sirius estaba con ella, ahora que Sirius estaba allí, ahora que volvía a ser real, todo sería distinto, todo sería diferente… Todo sería como debería haber sido.

Se habían mirado recorriendo los ojos del uno el cuerpo del otro, memorizando cada diminuto detalle que había cambiado. En un pasado, Annie se hubiese sentido terriblemente incómoda bajo el escrutinio atento al que la mirada grisácea de Sirius la estaba sometiendo, pero no en aquellos momentos. A pesar de seguir con su sobrepeso, a pesar de seguir sintiendo vergüenza en algunas ocasiones, a pesar de tener que crear sus propias túnicas a su gusto y de su talla, en aquellos momentos, no le importaba absolutamente nada excepto que él sonreía mientras la miraba, diciéndole de ese modo en silencio, que seguía siendo como siempre, que seguía amándola como siempre, que seguía siendo el centro de su corazón, alma, vida y existencia y que así seguiría siendo para el resto de su eternidad.

Annie había acariciado la mejilla de él con suavidad, casi temiendo que todo fuese un sueño y que en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer… sus manos, se habían paseado desde la mejilla hacia la nariz, hacia la frente, las cejas, los ojos que él había cerrado para dejar que ella lo explorase a gusto, y luego… luego se había deslizado hacia su firme mandíbula antes de colocar sus dedos sobre los labios de Sirius quien los había besado con dulzura y casi reverencia. Entonces se habían sonreído, reconociendo la presencia del otro y, cada uno, dando gracias en silencio por volver a estar en los brazos del otro.

Y por primera vez, desde hacía años, desde hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo, la voz de Sirius pronunció las palabras que Ann llevaba tantos años queriendo volver a escuchar.

-Te quiero, preciosa…

Y Annie, con los ojos acuosos y brillantes, la sonrisa boba en el rostro, sus hombros temblando por los sollozos contenidos, se inclinó hacia delante, rozó la nariz de Sirius con la suya propia, apoyó su frente cálida sobre la de él, notando la piel cuarteada y reseca, suspiró profundamente, respirando el aroma de él, el olor de Sirius, de su Sirius. La punta de su lengua mojó los labios resecos por el tiempo que habían estado en silencio y entonces fue su voz la que alcanzó los oídos de él.

-Te quiero Sirius…

Sonriendo, feliz como no hacía mucho tiempo que se sentía, Annie se inclinó hacia los labios del merodeador y le besó con suavidad, acariciando sus propios labios, saboreando cada rincón de su dulzura, ignorando la barba incipiente que rascaba su mejilla y su fina barbilla. Y cuando Sirius abrió la boca y la incitó a que profundizase su beso, Ann aceptó la oferta y bebió de él como si llevase años sedienta y en cierto modo, así era.

A ninguno de los dos le importó que ella se tumbase sobre él, ni siquiera estando débil como estaba Sirius dejó que Annie se apartase. Sonrió dentro del beso cuando el cabello de ella, largo y sedoso, acarició parte de su cuello haciéndole cosquillas. A ninguno de los dos le importó que la mano de Sirius atrapase su cintura y le hiciese círculos sobre la espalda mientras que su otra mano se anclaba en su cadera, sintiéndose como si hubiese vuelto a casa, a su hogar.

Ann se separó de él unos milímetros sólo por la pura necesidad de respirar. Luego volvió a besarle. Se besaron una vez, y otra, y otra vez más. Cada una de ellas más profunda que la anterior, cada una de ellas más dulce que al última… deseando recuperar el tiempo perdido, los días perdidos, deseando, anhelando, queriendo permanecer el uno junto al otro para el resto de sus vidas, olvidando el pasado y el dolor que aún seguía demasiado fresco en la mente de los dos.

Así fue como se los encontraron Dani y Remus al entrar en la habitación. Ambos habían sentido la explosión de Harry, ambos habían notado por unos breves instantes la esencia de Sirius y aunque Remus había intentado decirle a Dani que seguramente Annie y Sirius estarían ocupados, la bruja no había querido hacer caso de ello y le había arrastrado, literalmente, por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta la habitación.

Aunque dejaron de besarse al escuchar la puerta abrirse, sus manos siguieron donde estaban; las de Sirius en la espalda y cadera de Annie, las de ella, aferrando la sábana que cubría el pecho desnudo de él.

-Le dije que necesitabais más tiempo… -empezó a defenderse Remus con una sonrisa comprensiva. Miró a Danielle-. ¿Verdad que sí, cariño?

Pero Dani no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió unos segundos antes de lanzarse sobre la cama de Sirius anclándolo en un abrazo suave, dulce, protector y fuerte mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de él y le besaba una y otra vez haciendo reír a Remus, Ann y al mismísimo Sirius.

-Eh, yo también te he echado de menos… -su voz sonaba rota y rara por la falta de uso, pero era su voz. Danielle sollozó más fuerte mientras le pedía entre lágrima y lágrima que no volviese a darle tal susto.

Sirius alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se toparon con la dulzura de los de Remus que le miraba desde los pies de la cama. Le sonrió.

-Me alegro volver a verte, Moony.

-Bienvenido a casa, Padfoot –contestó Remus con una ligera inclinación de cabeza-. Bienvenido a casa…

OOOO

Voldemort estaba eufórico. Nagini lo veía reír. Una risa cruel, malvada, fría y dura. Una risa escalofriante que hacía que cada uno de los nervios se pusiera en tensión. Volvía a tener poder. Lo notaba. Pero era diferente. Era más fuerte que antes, más poderoso, más peligroso.

Poder. Poder oscuro corriendo por sus venas. Sentía como sus músculos se hacían más fuertes, como la magia lo envolvía protegiéndolo, como las venas se nutrían de la magia externa. Adoraba sentir el poder. La magia oscura… Sobretodo en esos primeros momentos de contemplación y reconocimiento.

No había sido difícil. Había sentido la esencia del mal puro en cuanto éste había llegado a su lado. Potter había sido rápido y había conseguido retener la mayor parte de los espíritus oscuros al otro lado del velo, al otro lado del portal… pero este no… Este que ahora sentía dentro de él, fusionándose con su propia alma… éste había logrado escapar, había logrado sobrevivir y había logrado encontrarle a él.

Sabía a quien pertenecía esa alma oscura que pululaba dentro de su cuerpo intentando adaptarse a su nuevo lugar… Grindelwald. Gellert Grindelwald. Un mago que había sido capaz de enfrentarse a Dumbledore y que había perecido en el duelo únicamente por una cuestión de mala suerte… Albus había logrado matarle y se había apoderado de la poca magia blanca que había en su cuerpo dejando a su alma unida únicamente a la oscuridad, oscura magia que ahora él poseía, que ahora él retenía y de la que hacía gala.

El alma de Grindelwald lo había buscado y lo había encontrado y ahora, era él quien se estaba recuperando, quien notaba como segundo a segundo, sus fuerzas volvían, su poder regresaba.

Ya no necesitaría el glamour ni la presencia de Snape para asegurarse de que sus súbditos y seguidores seguían temiéndole. Ya no necesitaría que Severus siguiese investigando qué le pasaba… Ya no necesitaría nada porque su magia negra se vería aumentada con la que poseía puramente el alma de Grindelwald.

Grindelwald. Tan deseoso de destruir a Dumbledore como él mismo lo estaba. Ansioso por hacerle pagar los años de derrota, de sufrimiento, de dolor que el mago le había causado. Nadie conocía a Dumbledore tan bien como Grindelwald y él mismo. Era un astuto estratega, hipócrita, egoísta y lo suficientemente inteligente para saber rodearse de magos poderosos y vaciar sus cuerpos de su magia poco a poco. Dumbledore ya debería de estar muerto pero no era así… La vida eterna. La magia poderosa. Eso era lo que Dumbledore llevaba años buscando. Había intentado engañarle pero él había sido demasiado inteligente para dejar que Albus dominara su vida. Nunca se había fiado de ese viejo mago; nunca había confiado en el modo en que sus ojos brillaban como si conociese secretos que sólo le estaban destinados a él. Nunca le había gustado el podo paternalista en que lo había tratado ni la forma en que lo había empujado a tomar decisiones para las que él aún no había estado preparado.

Sabía que si Albus hubiese tomado las cosas con otra dirección, seguramente él le hubiese seguido y le hubiese entregado lo que le hubiese reclamado… pero no. Albus cometió un error, un gran error… Albus quiso que él fuera su pupilo. Quiso crear un lazo de unión entre los dos… Tom lo había sabido desde el momento en que le hizo esa proposición. Con una unión entre los dos, Albus podría vivir de la magia de Tom hasta que éste muriera y por el cuerpo y la existencia de Dumbledore no pasarían ni un solo segundo.

Dumbledore sólo quería utilizarle como había utilizado a miles de magros y brujas durante toda su vida. Quería seguir siendo el gran mago, capaz de derrotar a Grindelwald, capaz de enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort, capaz de hacer que Potter pusiese fin a una guerra en la que jamás había deseado participar. Dumbledore se había equivocado. Grindelwald había vuelto y estaba furioso con él, contra él. Los días de Albus Dumbledore estaban contados…

Voldemort volvía a ser el Lord Oscuro y Nagini sabía que esta vez, su magia sería mortal para todos aquellos que intentaran probarla.

OOOO

Estaba mal. Sabía que estaba mal. Quería apartarse de él, apartar sus manos de su nuca y quitar las manos masculinas de sus caderas. Quería separarse de él, alejarse de la puerta contra la que tenía la espalda y empujar el pecho de él para que dejara de presionarla contra la madera. Quería gritar, golpear y aplastar su cabeza con un simple giro de muñeca, apuntando su varita directamente a él. Quería que él desapareciese de aquella habitación, de aquel colegio, de su vida…

Y, no obstante, era incapaz de hacerlo.

Los labios de él se movían sobre los femeninos con maestría, sabiendo en cada segundo qué debía hacer, dónde debía poner sus manos, cómo debían acariciar sus dedos, como tenía que jugar su lengua, cómo morder su labio inferior y tirar de él haciéndola gemir.

Él lo sabía todo y ella no sabía nada.

Las manos de él permanecían en sus caderas, aferrándose a ella como si fuese una tabla salvadora. Cómo si algo pudiese salvarle a él realmente…

No había pretendido que eso ocurriese. Jamás hubiese deseado verse mezclado con semejante figura del sexo femenino, pero así había sido. Había algo en ella que le hacía desear cuidarla, abrazarla, protegerla, besarla y acariciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de su delicioso y perfecto cuerpo.

Sus labios abandonaron la boca de ella y sonrió presionando un beso contra su delicada mandíbula cuando ella emitió un quejido de protesta. No le dio tiempo a hacer ni decir nada más.

Los labios de él se pasearon por su mandíbula haciéndola gemir de placer. Su boca dejó un rastro de húmedos besos deslizándose desde su barbilla hasta su oreja, donde mordió con suavidad el lóbulo exterior haciéndola resoplar y ladear el cuello para darle un mejor acceso de manera instintiva, involuntaria, inconsciente. Los besos de él se deslizaron hacia abajo, por su cuello, hasta llegar a la camisa que estaba perfectamente abrochada.

Las manos masculinas serpentearon sobre la ropa de ella, subiendo desde sus caderas, abrazando su cintura y rozando los lados exteriores de sus pechos hasta que sus dedos alcanzaron los botones superiores y los desabrocharon con fluidez y rapidez dejando expuesta parte de su clavícula y de la parte superior de su pecho.

Ella gimió y se arqueó contra él haciéndole sonreír y murmurar un "calma, despacio" con una voz tan ronca por el deseo que la hizo estremecer.

La boca masculina no dejó de besar, acariciar, lamer y chupar cada centímetro de piel expuesta antes de volver sobre la boca de ella quien le aceptó como si fuese lo más necesario para poder vivir.

La lengua de él se introdujo en la boca femenina y una explosión de sabores, placer y lujuria explotó en ambos. La lengua de ella buscó la de él y se enzarzaron en una pelea por el poder, en una batalla en la que no habían perdedores, sólo ganadores, sólo poseedores del placer, sólo sentimientos y deseos expuestos.

El tiempo había pasado. Ella gimió cuando escuchó el reloj dar la alarma. El tiempo con él se había terminado. A regañadientes, gruñendo del mismo modo en que ella deseaba hacerlo, él se apartó, salió de su boca, sus manos dejaron de acariciar su piel, sus ojos se abrieron y la buscaron, sonriendo con un brillo burlón de superioridad al ver el rostro enrojecido de ella, los ojos velados por el placer y la boca hinchada y entreabierta. No pudiendo resistirlo, la besó una vez más antes de separarse definitivamente.

-Mañana a la misma hora, Granger.

Y Hermione asintió. Asintió porque quería volver a sentir las manos de él en su cintura, sus labios en su cuello, sus dientes en el lóbulo de su oreja, su lengua dentro de su boca. Asintió porque deseaba volver a verle, porque deseaba volver a hacerle estremecer, porque deseaba volver a escuchar sus gemidos, su sonrisa contenida, porque deseaba volver a ver su mirada gris acerada siendo ablandada por una caricia. Asintió porque sabía que aunque se negara, su cuerpo acudiría al lugar de la cita. Asintió porque no quería negar lo que sentía por él. Asintió porque tenía miedo de llorar si hablaba.

Y él la besó una última vez. Colocó sus labios sobre los de ella dirigiéndolos con suavidad y dejándola flotando en el aire una vez más antes de volverse con elegancia y desaparecer por la pared falsa, haciendo ondear su túnica tras sus pasos.

Y ella sonrió de nuevo, impaciente porque el mañana llegase pronto y pudiese volver a disfrutar de uno solo de sus besos.

OOOO

Las hojas de la revista que estaba ojeando hacían verdadero ruido. Nott enarcó una ceja mientras miraba divertido y curioso el modo en que Ginny estaba mirando su revista mientras él terminaba de releer el último apartado del tema cuatro del libro de Transformaciones, no habiéndole quedado demasiado claro un punto del libro.

Cuando le había dicho a Ginny que quizá podían pasar un rato en su cuarto ya que conocía un modo de subir las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor sin que éstas se convirtiesen en un tobogán, la pelirroja había dudado unos segundos mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta que finalmente había asentido diciendo que seguramente se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Empezaba a entender a qué se refería la pelirroja.

Cuando la tercera risita resonó en la habitación de las chicas, Ginny resopló, recogió su varita y convocó un hechizo antisonoro sobre su cama, añadiendo un segundo hechizo de privacidad para impedir que el dosel de la cama fuese removido por excusas estúpidas como había estado pasando la última media hora. Theodore levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y sonrió al ver la cara de enfado de su novia.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, no lo estoy –dijo ella sinceramente-. Odio eso –señaló con las manos hacia fuera.

Nott enarcó una ceja.

-¿Odias tus cortinas? –preguntó divertido.

Ginny frunció el ceño pero terminó por sonreír ante el agradable intento de Nott.

-No, bobo, odio esas risitas…

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Y por qué?

-Porque piensan que estamos teniendo sexo –dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

Nott abrió los ojos y la boca, completamente convencido de que si hubiese estado bebiendo algo en aquel momento lo habría escupido o habría acabado atragantándose con él.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, cuando un Slytherin aparece en el cuarto de chicas de Gryffindor, se mete en la cama de ella y cierran las cortinas, es lo máximo que tres cerebros minúsculos pueden entender –apuntó Ginny cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia las cortinas como si su mirada pudiese atravesarlas y pudiese llegar a fulminar a las chicas que estaban allí.

Theorode emitió una risita baja y ronca, dejó el libro sobre la cama y estiró su mano para atrapar la cintura de la pelirroja atrayéndola hacia él y sentándola a medias en su regazo.

-¿Y por qué te preocupa lo que piensen? –su rostro se puso serio-. ¿Acaso te importa que piensen que nosotros…

Ginny giró su rostro para mirarlo de frente, la sorpresa escrita en sus ojos.

-¿Bromeas? No podría preocuparme menos lo que piensan los demás.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que me preocupa es que Ron pueda enterarse de lo que ellas piensan que estamos haciendo aquí.

-Tu hermano no me da miedo –afirmó Nott.

Ginny enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y Harry?

Nott tuvo la decencia de tragar saliva y de sonreír avergonzado.

-Quizá un poco –admitió al final-. Pero si lo dices por ahí tendré que torturarte –amenazó con una sonrisa-. Los Slytherins no le tememos a nada.

-¿Ah si? -ella rodeó el cuello de Nott con sus brazos y le sonrió acercando su rostro al de él-. ¿Y tienes pensado un método de tortura o sólo… vas improvisando?

La boca de Nott se deslizó hacia su barbilla donde dejó un beso antes de moverse para dejar otro en la comisura de su boca, muy, muy cerca de sus labios rojizos.

-Improviso… -dijo besándola en la mejilla-… y sigo improvisando… -la besó en la sien-… hasta que mi torturada… -la besó en el cuello detrás de la oreja haciendo que ella se estremeciese-… se rinda o me diga o haga… -la besó en los labios-… lo que quiero saber…

-¿Y te funciona? –preguntó ella riendo suavemente entre dientes.

Nott enarcó ambas cejas y le mostró una sonrisa desvergonzada.

-No lo sé, ¿funciona? –le preguntó besándola de nuevo.

-Mmmm –ella gimió dentro del beso antes de que Nott se separase-… a mí me parece que sí… -cabeceó juguetona.

Theodore asintió al mismo tiempo que ella.

-¿Sí?

-Ajá… -reafirmó Ginny antes de que él volviese a besarla con suavidad.

Era… distinto… Ginny siempre había pensado que preferiría besar a un sapo antes que a un Slytherin pero Theodore era… era simplemente él. La trataba como si fuese de porcelana, la miraba como si fuese el centro de su existencia, y cuando él creía que ella no miraba, lo veía con una sonrisa en el rostro si ella estaba a menos de cien metros de donde se encontraba él. Y sus besos… ¡Ginny adoraba sus besos y se había vuelto adicta a ellos! Eran suaves, dulces, llenos de una ternura que jamás habría imaginado que un Slytherin pudiese imprimir… era como si en cada beso quisiera demostrarle que la quería, que no importaba la diferencia de casas o de familias ni de riquezas ni ninguna otra cosa… sólo ellos dos y el mundo que permanecía a un lado de ambos, esperando a que ellos quisieran explorarlo juntos.

Nott se apartó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Ginny le miró unos instantes y luego habló.

-¿Tú eres virgen?

-¿Qué? –Nott sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la pregunta de la chica. Pero ella estaba demasiado seria como para que se tratase de una pregunta al azar o una broma; parecía haber estado pensando en ello durante bastante rato, días seguramente, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era ser sincero con ella-. No, no lo soy.

-Ah… ya veo…

-¿Te preocupa que no lo sea?

-No, no es eso…

-¿Entonces? –Ginny se mordió el labio-. ¿Ginny? –insistió Nott. Ella le miró-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Me preocupa que quieras… ya sabes… yo no… no sé si estoy preparada para…

Theodore tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír ante el rostro completamente ruborizado de la pelirroja. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad e hizo que ella le mirase y entonces, sólo entonces, le habló suavemente.

-¿Esto es por lo que tus amigas pueden creer que estamos haciendo? –Ginny asintió-. Eso pensaba… -suspiró-. Ginny… sólo porque ellas crean que estamos teniendo sexo no significa que tengamos que tenerlo –la chica frunció el ceño y él colocó un mechón de cabello largo y rojizo detrás de su oreja-. No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras –le acarició la mejilla-, y definitivamente no vamos a hacer nada que te haga sentir incómoda hasta que no me digas que estás preparada para ello…

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad… y si alguna vez hago algo que te haga sentir incómoda o te acaricio o beso de algún modo que te haga pensar que voy demasiado rápido espero que me lo digas ¿de acuerdo? Puedes gritar, enfadarte, sonrojarte y sonreír, me da igual… pero dímelo siempre, ¿entendido? –ella asintió-. Bien… odiaría hacerte daño aún incluso sin saber que lo estoy haciendo…

Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo. Una voz fuerte, más bien un rugido explotó al otro lado de las cortinas de la cama de la pelirroja.

-¡Nott, como no salgas de ahí ahora mismo y completamente vestido, juro que voy a matarte por tocar a mi hermana!

Ginny rodó los ojos. Theo la miró preguntando en silencio cómo podían escucharle si ella había hechizado el lecho.

-Es bueno deshaciendo el hechizo de insonoridad –se encogió de hombros la pelirroja. Luego sonrió traviesamente-. Pero es pésimo con el de privacidad…

-¿Sí? –Nott la inclinó hacia atrás, sobre la cama, colocándose él a medias a su lado, rodeando su cintura con una mano y sosteniendo su propio peso con el otro brazo sobre la cama para evitar caer sobre Ginny-. Entonces quizá sería mejor que empleáramos bien el tiempo que nos queda hasta que consiga quitar el hechizo –arqueó sus cejas y besó a Ginny.

La chica se dejó besar saboreando el momento. Le gustaba el modo en que Theo la trataba, le gustaba el modo en que la miraba, la manera en que hacía que se sintiera especial, y sobre todo, le gustaba la forma en que Theo la besaba haciendo que todo su mundo desapareciese y sólo quedasen ellos dos.

-¡Voy a buscar a Hermione y será mejor que no hayáis hecho nada!

Ginny dejó escapar una carcajada. Un segundo después, Nott la estaba besando de nuevo, tan divertido y risueño como ella. Después de todo, tenían poco tiempo para aprovechar y demasiados besos que darse.

OOOO

**Bueno, que tal?? Personalmente me gusta la escena de Draco-Hermione y de Sirius-Ann, ¿y a vosotros? Sí, sé que no ha habido demasiada acción, pero… no sé… me apetecía escribir un capítulo así… además, con el reencuentro de Ann y Sirius, tocaba un capítulo algo dulzón, ¿no os parece? Espero no haberme pasado con el azúcar :p**

**Espero vuestros comentarios, vale?**

**Un besito para todos, recordad que las críticas constructivas y las sugerencias son bien recibidas y que las maldiciones y howlers serán destruidos de inmediato. Dejad volar a vuestras lechuzas y búhos junto a vuestros reviews y estaré encantada de recibirlos, de acuerdo?**

**Un besito para todos, disfrutad siempre de todo lo que hagáis porque la vida está para ser vivida al máximo. Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	26. Cartas

**Hola a todos, que tal??**

**Bueno, pues aquí os dejo otro nuevo capítulo del fic esperando que os guste. Antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a los que me dejasteis reviews en mi pasado capítulo que sois:**

**Martita17, zarpan, anrresweet, Adams, margara, saiyury11, luulitaa, jaimol, macaen, popis, elliel hime, pedro I, leyla, Cathie, darkbells, vreth lillmans, nuriamonfort**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendome después de tanto tiempo ausente :D Espero que la proxima vez hayan más reviews jejeje pero sin presión eh!! :p**

**Y ahora, ¿a qué esperáis? Disfrutad del capítulo. Un beso, nos leemos abajo!!!**

**Capítulo 21. Cartas**

Tenía la magia más poderosa del Universo. La magia más pura, tenía la magia del Primero, la magia creada por y para Merlín, compuesta de todas las cosas del mundo, desde la más sólida roca hasta el más leve aleteo de una mariposa. Y a pesar de ello, parado en la jamba de la puerta, observando a Sirius dormir en la cama con Ann acostada a su lado, enlazados, se sentía tímido y más vulnerable que nunca.

¿Qué podía decirle? Lo siento no parecía suficiente. Bienvenido no expresaba lo suficiente. No había nada que pudiese decir y expresara lo que sentía al verle allí. Era cierto que el rostro de Sirius estaba demacrado, que sus ojos grises parecían haber perdido vida a pesar de que el brillo burlón de siempre aún permanecía allí. Había perdido masa muscular y los huesos de la clavícula eran visibles. La ropa que Remus le había conseguido de momento era de su talla pero únicamente porque Annie la había ajustado con varios toques de varita ya que le quedaba grande como si él también se hubiese visto obligado a llevar la ropa de un primo estúpido como había tenido que hacer él durante años con Dudley.

Se sentía temblar mientras intentaba decidir qué hacer, qué decirle, cómo actuar. Lo había estado visitando para saber cómo iba, como progresaba… pero siempre lo había hecho de noche, a oscuras y solo, sin atreverse a entrar si tenía la más leve sospecha de que Sirius podía estar despierto. Resultaba duro. Demasiado quizá… Le había perdido no una vez si no dos, la primera vez lo había vuelto a encontrar después de que consiguiese escapar de Azkaban y los dementores, la segunda vez lo había perdido en el velo del ministerio y no había sido capaz de encontrarlo… hasta ahora.

Sirius tendría todo el derecho del mundo a culparle. Por él había sido que el animago había acudido al ministerio, por su culpa había estado allí, por su culpa había tenido que luchar contra Bellatrix, por su culpa había caído tras el velo… Siempre era lo mismo, siempre era su culpa, su motivo, sus actos.

La culpabilidad debió de remover algo en su interior porque el rostro de Ann que hasta ese momento había estado en perpetua paz hizo una ligera mueca antes de alzar el cuello y buscarle con la mirada escrutándolo con sus ojos claros buscando evidencias físicas de su repentino malestar. Harry consiguió sonreírle a medias y Ann frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa tétrica del chico. Con cuidado y lentamente la bruja se apartó del cuerpo de Sirius, haciendo sonreír a Harry cuando lanzó varias maldiciones farfulladas al notar que el animago insistía en mantener su brazo donde estaba, en su cintura, pare retenerla. Finalmente, la bruja consiguió deshacerse de su cadena humana y salió de la cama mientras fulminaba a un durmiente Sirius como si éste fuera consciente de lo que hacía aún estando durmiendo.

Harry se apartó de la puerta y regresó a la pequeña sala común vacía seguido de Ann que cerró la puerta del dormitorio detrás de ella. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a explicarse. Se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿A qué viene esto?

-Lo necesitabas –dijo ella simplemente.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo cree últimamente que necesito besos y abrazos? –Ann enarcó una ceja de forma interrogatoria pero Harry negó con la cabeza-. No importa. ¿Cómo está?

-Cansado –contestó la bruja y su rostro se iluminó-. Pero está vivo Harry. Su magia se está recuperando gracias a tus visitas nocturnas y a las de Ónix, come poco y despacio saboreando cada pedazo de alimento como si temiese que fuese a ser el último –comentó con aire distraído. Luego miró al chico que miraba la puerta cerraba con el ceño fruncido, preocupado por su padrino-. Ha preguntado por qué no te ha visto aún –añadió Ann observando a Harry fijamente para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Justo como había pensado. Harry parpadeó, se tensó y los músculos de su cuello y hombros parecieron convertirse en acero.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-En realidad nada. Ha sido Dani –se encogió ella de hombros-. Le ha contado cómo lo sacaste del velo, que ahora tienes la magia del Primero, lo que ha ocurrido con Dumbledore, la presencia de Ónix, el modo en que Malfoy y Severus ayudaron para que obtuvieras la magia del Primero, los intentos de Voldemort por atraer tu atención y los de Dumbledore por controlarte… -a cada palabra que decía Harry pensaba que no podía ser peor, se equivocaba-. Ya sabes… cuando Dani empieza a hablar no hay forma de que se calle.

-Ya… ¿y después de todo eso, estás segura de que Sirius ha dicho que quiere verme? –sonrió con cierta tristeza-. No imagino para qué… Después de todo, no habría caído al velo si no hubiese sido por mí…

-A veces creo que eres tan estúpido como tu padre –le interrumpió ella exasperada. Harry la miró y entonces Ann alzando los brazos al cielo como si estuviese pidiendo paciencia, rodó los ojos-. ¿Crees que Sirius está enfadado contigo? Harry, fue al ministerio a buscarte y ¿sabes qué? Habría ido a buscar a Remus, James, Lily, Dani, Emi e incluso a Peter si hubiesen sido ellos los que hubiesen caído en la trampa –Harry la miró-. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie obliga a Sirius a hacer algo que no quiera hacer. Si aquella noche fue al ministerio fue para ayudarte, para salvarte, por ti… -la suavidad de sus palabras se coló hasta la mente del chico-. Fue porque te quiere… ¿de verdad crees que alguien que te quiere tanto como él lo hace podría culparte de algo en lo que no tuviste nada que ver? –su mano acarició el cabello negro-. Cariño, fuiste un peón más… No tuviste la culpa Harry.

-¿Annie? –cuando les interrumpió la voz de Sirius, ésta ya no sonaba tan ronca pero había perdido parte de la melodiosidad que la había caracterizado durante sus años de adolescencia-. ¿Annie, dónde estás?

Pánico. Ann no tardó dos segundos en llegar a la puerta, abrirla y volver a la cama con él donde dejó que la besara con más fuerza de la que debería estar permitida para un convaleciente.

-No estabas… -susurró Sirius apartándose de ella-. Me desperté y no estabas…

-Lo siento…

-Creí que era un sueño, creí que seguía allí… -la mano masculina le acarició el rostro a la bruja y una dulce sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella-. Creí que…

-Estoy aquí Sirius y no pienso irme a ningún sitio –ella le besó suavemente en el mentón-. Y desde luego que no vas a ir a ningún sitio sin mí ¿lo has entendido, Black?

Sirius lanzó una carcajada grave y ronca.

-Claro y alto, señora –se dejó caer contra la almohada de nuevo-. ¿Dónde estabas?

Annie abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró de nuevo mirando a su ahijado y sintiendo que no era ella quien debía decirlo, que no era ella quien debía hablar en aquellos momentos. Harry suspiró en silencio y se dejó ver en el umbral de la puerta.

-Me estaba diciendo lo idiota que soy a veces… -dijo el chico a media voz.

Sirius se sentó en el colchón como si un resorte le hubiera golpeado en el trasero. Sus ojos grises buscaron ávidos el lugar de donde había procedido la voz y una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al ver a Harry de pie, mirándole, indeciso, tan tímido como recordaba y tan parecido a James como siempre lo había visto.

Se levantó de la cama despacio y tranquilo. Evaluó la actitud de Harry. Estaba más alto y más fuerte y Dani había tenido razón; la magia que tenía era tan poderosa que quien no fuese capaz de ver lo visible que era, debería de hacer llamarse estúpido y ciego. Harry… Harry había cambiado y seguía siendo el mismo. Caminó hasta él. Los ojos de Harry fijos en los suyos, temerosos de qué iba a decirle. Pero Harry se equivocaba. Sirius no le dijo nada. Sirius no habló. Sirius se sentía incapaz de decir o hacer algo en aquel momento.

Simplemente estiró los brazos y atrapó en un gran abrazo a su ahijado envolviéndolo con su presencia y queriendo transmitirle todo su agradecimiento y el cariño que le tenía, un cariño que una vez había compartido con sus padres y que en aquellos momentos era para Harry, sólo para él.

Ann pasó junto a ellos y sin romper el abrazo de los dos sonrió.

-Os dejo solos chicos –Annie besó a Sirius en los labios y dejó caer un beso en la frente de Harry justo sobre su cicatriz-. Creo que tenéis cosas de las que hablar.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, simplemente abrazados, callados, dándose fueras el uno el otro y diciéndose en silencio que todo estaba bien, que ahora que estaban juntos volvería a estar todo bien, que ninguno de los dos volvería a estar solo. Nunca. Harry fue el primero en romper el silencio y lo hizo con lo que quiso que sonara como una disculpa.

-No debería de haber ido al Ministerio. Si no hubiese ido tú no…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses –dijo el animago con una de sus famosas sonrisas que Harry había creído que no volvería a ver mientras lo separaba de él para mirarle fijamente-. Tú no me empujaste Harry. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ocurrió ¿entiendes?

-Sirius…

-Harry, me salvaste la vida. Los dementores me buscaron y me encontraron en el lago aquella noche, sentí como perdía mi alma, como la vida se escapaba poco a poco de entre los dedos… lo sentí… -Sirius colocó una mano sobre la mejilla del chico como había echo aquella noche antes de escapar a lomos del hipogrifo-. Y entonces tú me salvaste. Y lo más importante, me devolviste a Ann.

-Creo que nunca la perdiste –respondió Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Me alegro de que estés otra vez aquí, Sirius.

El animago sonrió, se sentó en la cama y animó a Harry a que hiciese lo mismo. Ónix apareció de la nada, miró a Sirius fijamente evaluando al animago y luego se posó sobre el hombro del adolescente. Sirius ni siquiera parpadeó. Había visto muchas cosas extrañas que pasaban alrededor de Harry, ¿por qué habría de extrañarse de que un fénix negro fuese una nueva mascota y, al parecer, guardaespaldas? Sonrió y miró al chico incapaz de creer que fuese el mismo Harry que había visto tiempo atrás; este estaba lleno de confianza, fuerza y magia.

-Yo también me alegro pequeñajo –dijo haciéndole reír-. Bueno, ahora que hemos aclarado que no fue tu culpa que cayera detrás del velo, cuéntame qué pasa con Albus.

Sirius fue testigo de cómo la sonrisa del chico desaparecía, como sus ojos se ensombrecían y como la ira y el odio substituían la admiración que una vez había visto en su mirada cuando hablaba de Albus. Frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro de que iba a desear matar a Albus cuando terminasen esa conversación. Completamente seguro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Siete, ¡un siete! Hermione revisó los libros que tenía colocados en las estanterías delante de ella. Un siete. Sólo había sacado un siete en el ensayo de herbología y cuando se había girado para buscar a alguien a quien poder gritar por su propia frustración se había encontrado sola. Harry había desaparecido tan pronto la clase se había terminado y Ron parecía haberse camuflado entre las plantas del invernadero número cuatro porque no había rastro de él. Y lo que era mucho peor que no poder gritarle a nadie, tampoco había podido discutir esa nota con la profesora Sprout porque sabía perfectamente que se merecía esa nota, incluso una peor.

¡Y toda la culpa era de ese rubio estúpido del que no podía dejar de pensar en todo el día y toda la noche! Alcanzó un libro particularmente grueso y lo sujetó en su brazo mientras revisaba otros títulos. ¡Por culpa de él no había podido concentrarse lo suficiente en el ensayo de herbologia y había sacado un siete! Ningún beso valía que sacase un siete. Recogió otro libro. Había sido un buen beso. En realidad, habían sido más que uno. Y todos ellos habían sido… wow… Pero se había descuidado y, pensó mientras tomaba otro libro, que eso no podía volver a ocurrir.

Se alzó para recoger otro libro de la parte más alta y cuando se giró satisfecha con lo que había conseguido y tenía en la mano, todos los libros cayeron al suelo y ella dio un salto y un grito al encontrarse frente al rubio que la miraba divertido. Hermione lo acusó con los ojos mientras escuchaban el ruido de la silla de la señora Pince y sus pasos dirigirse hacia allí en busca de los alborotadores que habían hecho semejante escándalo. Maldiciendo en voz baja Draco la cogió de la muñeca y la arrastró, literalmente, detrás de las estanterías, girando varias veces mientras la voz de la bibliotecaria se hacía más hueca y baja hasta que se detuvieron en un rincón de la biblioteca, demasiado cerca de la sección prohibida para el gusto de Hermione, no porque le diese miedo esa sección en particular, sino porque el lugar era demasiado oscuro y solitario y cuando estaba en un lugar oscuro y solitario con Malfoy sus hormonas parecían mandar sobre su razonamiento lógico.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –preguntó soltándose de su agarre con fuerza-. ¡Podrían habernos visto!

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que alguien me vea con una Gryffindor? –preguntó él alzando una ceja-. Además, no es mi culpa que hayas dejado caer todos esos libros.

-¡Me has asustado! –replicó ella.

La mano de Malfoy cubrió su boca y ella lo miró furiosa. Draco parecía divertido.

-No grites si no quieres que nos descubran, Granger… -le advirtió. Cuando Hermione lo miró con falsa dulzura y le mordió la mano él la apartó con un gesto hosco en la cara-. Maldita sea…

-¿Lo siento? –preguntó ella-. ¿Y qué diablos haces tú en la biblioteca? Slytherin tiene entrenamiento de Quid…

-¿Por qué sabes tú cuando tiene mi casa entrenamiento? –preguntó él sonriendo burlón y acercándose al rostro de ella-. ¿Te interesa saber dónde estoy?

¡Claro! Hermione desechó ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

-Ginny –dijo por toda respuesta-. Me interesa porque ella y Nott están juntos y me comentó cuándo eran los entrenamientos de quiddich, nada más que eso… -frunció el ceño-. ¿Y por qué tengo que contestar tus preguntas? Tú no contestas las mías, así que…

-Te he seguido –reconoció él entonces. Quería asegurarse de que ella estaba bien después de haber recibido una nota inferior a excelente pero al parecer no estaba tan mal como él había temido-. Me han dicho que has sacado un siete en herbologia –dijo divertido cuando ella frunció el ceño enfadada-. ¿Es cierto? Parece que las plantas no son lo tuyo…

-Métete en tus asuntos, Malfoy.

-Tú eres asunto mío, Granger –dijo Draco sin saber de dónde habían salido aquellas palabras pero sintiendo que eran completamente auténticas y ciertas.

Las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon pero Malfoy no estaba seguro de si por vergüenza o por ira aunque si tenía que apostar estaba casi más seguro de que era por lo segundo que por lo primero.

-¿Y eso desde cuándo? –replicó ella en voz baja asegurándose de que nadie estuviese cerca para poder escucharles.

-Desde que me dejaste colocar mis manos en tus caderas mientras te metía la lengua hasta la garganta –siseó el slytherin sonriendo con complacencia masculina al ver como se sonrojaba-. Esta vez estoy seguro de que no es ira… -masculló para él mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada –se encogió de hombros con sencillez-. Parece que no podemos estar apartados el uno del otro demasiado tiempo ¿verdad? –ella maldijo y él chasqueó la lengua-. Una señorita no debería de emplear ese lenguaje, Granger.

-En ese caso –clavó sus ojos en los de él-. Me alegro de no ser una señorita sino una Gryffindor.

Si creía que Draco iba a enfadarse con esas palabras se equivocaba. Malfoy lanzó una risita en el aire y de no haber estado en la biblioteca, Hermione estaba segura de que habría sido una auténtica carcajada.

-¿Sabes? –acarició su cuello despacio. Inclinó su boca hasta rozar la de ella y la besó levemente, sus labios descendieron por su barbilla y ascendieron siguiendo la línea de la mandíbula para desviarse hacia su oído-… Nunca me han gustado… -besó el lóbulo de su oreja con suavidad-… las señoritas…

Hermione se insultó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que le temblaban las rodillas y seguramente si no estuviese atrapada entre la estantería y el cuerpo de Malfoy le resultaría imposible estar de pie.

-Puede venir alguien…

Draco la miró.

-Parece que tú estás más preocupada que yo por si alguien te ve conmigo.

-Y tú parece que no estás lo suficientemente preocupado –le replicó ella-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre he preferido una cosa buena que cientos malas –contestó enigmáticamente el chico. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un libro oscuro de aspecto viejo que le dio-. Toma, estoy seguro de que encontrarás el capítulo nueve muy… interesante… Yo lo hice cuando lo leí… -inclinó la cabeza levemente, la besó en la boca de forma breve y concisa y salió del pasillo en dirección a la puerta de la biblioteca con la cabeza altiva como si no hubiese pasado nada.

La curiosidad siempre había sido la mejor baza y el peor defecto de Hermione Granger, así que abrió el libro y buscó el capítulo indicado sin siquiera darse cuenta de que no había vacilado en hacerlo y sin pensar que, si eso mismo hubiese ocurrido a principio de curso, probablemente habría llevado el libro al mismísimo Dumbledore para que le confirmara que no había ningún hechizo ni nada raro en él.

Un pergamino cayó en sus manos y confusa, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde había dejado sus cosas, Hermione leyó en susurros.

"_A mi enemiga:_

_Tus colores son el dorado y el escarlata y los míos el verde y plata. Enemigos desde antes de conocernos, enemigos desde que nos conocimos. Nos nombraron enemigos desde el momento en que nacimos, yo en cuna de plata tú en un hospital muggle y lo hemos sido desde entonces. _

_¿Sabes que, pequeña rubia? Hay cien motivos por los que debería mantenerme alejado de ti, cien motivos por los que debería seguir insultándote, odiándote y despreciándote. Hay cien motivos por los que debería seguir humillándote a cada oportunidad que se me presentase, cien motivos por los que debería hacer de tu vida un infierno en la tierra… Y sólo un motivo para no hacerlo. Te quiero._

_Me pregunto qué tendrá más peso sobre mi decisión…_

_Una serpiente que es tu igual"_

Dolor. Había tanto dolor en esa breve carta que Hermione casi lo sintió como suyo propio. La carta parecía estar hablando de ella y si no hubiese sido por lo de "pequeña rubia" podría haber sido ella… Dos enemigos, Slytherin y Gryffindor, amantes en silencio, entre las sombras de los pasadizos, ocultos de todo el mundo y sin saber si su amor podría tener una oportunidad. Cien motivos para odiarse y uno solo para no hacerlo… El remitente de la carta parecía dudar entre qué tenía más peso pero Hermione no tenía ninguna duda. Sabía que no la tendría ni siquiera aunque fuesen mil motivos para odiarse y uno sólo para no hacerlo…

No importaba lo que hiciese para apartarlo de su mente, él seguía apareciendo, seguía estando allí, seguía atormentándola con el recuerdo de sus ojos, de su sonrisa, de su voz y de sus caricias…

La realidad la golpeó con tanta fuerza que tuvo que dejarse caer sobre uno de los bancos de la biblioteca ignorando por primera vez en su vida la mirada de la señora Pince que pareció reprobar el ruidito que había hecho. No tenía importancia.

Acababa de descubrir que se había dado cuenta de algo.

Estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

-Ron va a matarme… -susurró.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era raro encontrar a Dani en el sofá mientras que Sirius no estaba allí. Desde que el animago se había despertado, parecían que él y Danielle habían vuelto a ser siameses aunque eso no parecía preocupar demasiado ni a Ann ni a él mismo. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa desde el sofá rodeada de pergaminos de todos los tamaños en los que se distinguían todo tipo de letras.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada –dijo ella divertida sin apartar los ojos de los pergaminos que estaba leyendo.

-¿Nada? Dani, no estás en la habitación de Sirius volviéndolo loco con tu parloteo y haciéndole reír como si tuvieseis de nuevo quince años ¿y me dices que no estás allí por nada? –Remus sacudió la cabeza-. No me lo creo cielo, lo siento.

La risita de Danielle fue más fuerte esta vez.

-Fui a verle pero estaba… ocupado con Annie –Remus sonrió comprendido las palabras de su esposa-. Me dio envidia ver el modo en que estaban tan acaramelados y vine a buscarte pero no estabas…

Remus se sentó a su lado en el sofá y la besó en la mejilla.

-Tenía clase –le dijo echando una ojeada a lo que la bruja tenía en las manos. Sus ojos se abrieron-. Dani, ¿eso es…

-Sí –contestó ella risueña-. Como no estabas tuve que contentarme con leer las cartas que me enviaste durante años –sacudió una al azar-. ¿Recuerdas esta?

Remus alzó una ceja. "Esta" era una pequeña nota escrita deprisa y mal en la que ponía simplemente "Nos vemos en el campo de Quiddich, James está nervioso. Un beso"

-No puede catalogarse de carta, Dani –le dijo dulcemente.

-Tonterías –ella sacudió la mano en el aire y tomó otro pergamino que, a pesar de que era de tamaño normal, sólo tenía unas líneas escritas-. ¿Y esta otra?

Remus leyó por encima: "rosas blancas, margaritas amarillas, lirios variados y pensamientos rosados" miró a Danielle.

-Es una lista de tus flores favoritas. Lo escribí para que no se me olvidaran y así poder darte un ramo de todas ellas durante uno de tus cumpleaños…

-Oh, de acuerdo… -miró por encima de los pergaminos-. Entonces ¿qué tal esta?

Remus casi se echó a reír. Era una lista de la compra.

-Dani, ¿por qué diablos guardas todos estos papeles? Sólo son notas… y por mucho que tú quieras, no son cartas.

-Son cartas –insistió ella. Remus la miró. Suspiró, se acomodó mejor en el sofá, acomodó a Danielle en su regazo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo y la besó en la nuca-. Son mis cartas…

-De acuerdo, ¿por qué son cartas, Dani?

-Porque siempre he sido buena leyendo entre líneas, tontito –le contestó ella divertida. Le mostró de nuevo la nota del campo de Quiddich-. Esta la escribiste la mañana del partido final de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw –explicó-. James estaría seguramente histérico y tú estarías intentando calmarle –Remus sonrió dándole así la razón-, y a pesar de sus gritos y sus quejas y su seguramente, voces para apremiaros a que fuérais ya al campo, aún así, te detuviste el tiempo suficiente para escribirme esta línea.

-Sólo fue…

-En esta nota –siguió ella ignorando la interrupción del licántropo-, dices que me echas de menos, que deseas estar conmigo y no con James, que esperas verme en el campo de quiddich, que me quieres dar un beso y lo más importante para mí… que me quieres.

-¿Necesitas guardar esto para saber que te quiero? –preguntó el hombre confuso.

Dani suspiró, se armó de paciencia y tomó la lista de la compra.

-Yo estaba enferma. Tenía la dichosa gripe muggle y estaba enferma, cansada, débil, irritable e histérica –ignoró el "lo recuerdo" de Remus y siguió hablando-. Y tú hiciste una lista con todas las cosas que necesitábamos en casa y fuiste a comprar –sonrió-. No me preguntaste y aún así supiste exactamente qué era lo que necesitaba… "flores, chocolate, caldo de pollo, pescado a la plancha, trufas de coco, antihistamínico, antibióticos, pañuelos de papel, una película de acción, revistas y un buen libro de detectives muggle" –le miró sonriente-. Sólo tú podías conocerme tan bien como para hacer esta lista.

-Dani, cariño, sé que a veces nuestros cerebros no están en la misma frecuencia, pero de verdad, sigo sin comprender por qué guardas todo esto…

-Porque es nuestra vida –dijo Dani divertida-. ¿No te das cuenta? Cada pedazo de papelito, cada nota, cada lista… -rió cuando cogió al azar un papel extremadamente arrugado en el que ponía literalmente "no te preocupes por el castigo, haremos que Morrison también nos castigue a nosotros" y se lo tendió a Remus que rió también recordando aquella nota que le había pasado en transformaciones-… cada una de estas palabras forman parte de nuestra vida, Remus… -se encogió de hombros-. Me gusta conservarlas… Son mis cartas de amor…

Remus sonrió y la besó suavemente en los labios saboreando cada rincón de la boca de Dani cuando ésta la abrió.

-Mañana compraré un álbum para que puedas pegar todas estas cartas –le dijo-. Así al menos no las perderás…

La sonrisa de Dani fue radiante y le recompensó dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de girarse de nuevo para seguir ojeando sus cartas. Remus sonrió complacido con el peso de ella sobre su regazo, la hizo echarse hacia atrás hasta que quedó la espalda femenina sobre su pecho, pasó las manos por la cintura de ella y sonrió asomando la cabeza por su hombro y apoyando el mentón en el hombro de Danielle dispuesto a leer con ella lo que había sido su vida deseoso de que Danielle siguiese sonriendo siempre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando Severus Snape entró en sus habitaciones se encontró con un Draco sentado sobre la butaca, las piernas cruzadas de forma elegante, la espalda recta, los hombros hacia atrás, ni un solo cabello fuera de su lugar, los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, su ropa impecable, la capa perfectamente doblada sobre el brazo del sillón, la varita cerca de su mano, sus ojos grises destellando relámpagos y sus labios finos apretados en una dura línea.

-Buenas tardes Draco, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –los ojos del profesor lo miraron de arriba abajo queriendo asegurarse de que estaba bien, aún así lo preguntó-. ¿Habéis tenido algún problema con el resto de slytherins?

-No –su voz sonaba fría-. Quería que me explicaras esto si es posible –Severus no se dejó engañar por su tono de falsa cortesía, después de todo, él mismo era un maestro de esa forma de modular la voz.

Sobre la mesa había un pergamino y con un gesto de su varita Draco le alcanzó la carta de esbelta caligrafía a su padrino que la tomo del aire enarcando una ceja y sintiendo como el estómago se le revolvía y su rostro perdía el color al ver qué era aquella carta. Apenas había leído las primeras palabras cuando la dejó a un lado.

-Léela –pidió Draco.

-No lo necesito –negó el hombre con la cabeza-. Sé qué es lo que pone sin haberla leído.

Draco clavó sus ojos grises en él y apretó los dientes.

-Léela –demandó de nuevo.

Claudicó. Parecía que eso era importante para Darco. Suspiró, se situó detrás de la butaca y sin sentarse su voz de barítono inundó sus estancias privadas con el único ruido del crispear del fuego.

"_Estimado señor Malfoy:_

_En vista de que no asistieron a su última revisión le envío esta misiva para establecer una nueva fecha. Le recuerdo que ya han pasado dieciséis años desde que el hechizo de fertilización se llevó a cabo en el cuerpo de su esposa y que me gustaría tenerla bajo observación y hacerle algunas pruebas. Del mismo modo, es importante que el fruto del hechizo acuda a mí para ser sometido a otras pruebas que determinarán su estado físico y mental._

_Ruego que a ser posible, la bruja que donó su esencia para su creación asista también ya que queremos tomar muestras de su sangre y su esencia de bruja para confirmar o desmentir el hecho de que este método es viable incluso para las brujas que, como en el caso de su esposa, no podían concebir. _

_Esperando que se ponga en contacto con nosotros para entablar una nueva cita me despido, un saludo cordial._

_P.D.: No olvide mencionarle la cita también a Severus Snape, ya que fue el encargado pocionista que intervino en el hechizo._

_Atentamete, Dr. Jeykobs"_

Severus suspiró pesadamente. Llevaba años diciéndole a Lucius que tenía que contarle la verdad a Draco precisamente porque no quería encontrarse en el dilema en el que se encontraba en aquellos momentos. Draco tenía derecho a saber, a conocer, a comprender… no era un niño de cinco años y aunque lo hubiese sido, el niño Draco de cinco años podría haberlo entendido mucho mejor seguramente, que el Draco casi adulto que tenía frente a él y que estaba asustado, dolido y confuso, todo ello oculto tras una máscara de irreal ferocidad y de ira engañosa que a él nada podía ocultar.

-¿De dónde has sacado esta carta? –preguntó Severus sintiéndose repentinamente diez años más viejo.

-¿Acaso importa?

-Draco… -amenazó con voz grave el profesor de pociones.

Ni siquiera por un segundo el tono de voz de Snape le había asustado, le conocía mucho más que eso y sabía que a él nunca le haría nada pero Draco necesitaba respuestas, quería respuestas.

-Una lechuza me estaba esperando en mi cama cuando he ido hace un rato. Pone Señor Malfoy y como mi padre está últimamente desaparecido supongo que la estúpida lechuza me la ha traído reconociéndome como señor Malfoy –dijo el adolescente-. Ahora, ¿de qué diablos está hablando esa carta?

-No es mi secreto para contarlo Draco.

-Mi nombre está en esa carta. Tu nombre está en esa carta –Draco se levantó furioso-. Eso es todo lo que necesito para que me des una explicación Severus.

-No puedo hacerlo –confesó el profesor de pociones-. Llamaré a tus padres y convocaré una reunión mañana si quieres, pero tendrán que ser ellos quienes te lo expliquen, ¿entendido? No puedo contar un secreto que no es mío.

-¿Acaso estás ligado a un hechizo o algo así? –preguntó el chico furioso.

-Algo así –Draco le miró y Severus no se amilanó-. Le prometí hace tiempo a tu padre que no te lo contaría. Se lo prometí como amigo y hombre, Draco, no como mago –Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero el mago mayor no se lo permitió-. No hagas que rompa mi promesa Draco, los dos sabemos que si lo hiciera no me respetarías… y yo tampoco lo haría.

-Mañana –dijo finalmente Draco dirigiéndose a la puerta sabiendo que no iba a obtener nada más del profesor más oscuro de Hogwarts-. Buenas noches, profesor Snape.

Severus se quedó solo y suspiró pesadamente mientras miraba el pergamino como si fuese el culpable de la mayor tragedia mundial que había habido alguna vez. Despotricó contra las estúpidas lechuzas y los medimagos idiotas y luego se sentó en su butaca con los ojos cerrados mientras rogaba a Merlín que Draco no se enfadase demasiado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Carta de Lily dirigida a Sirius

No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban sentados en la cama con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio y un tablero de ajedrez entre los dos. No importaba. Era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Ónix permanecía cerca de Harry, postrado sobre el cabezal del lecho y mirando fijamente a su alrededor como si temiese que en cualquier momento fuese a aparecer algo o alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a su amo. Sirius miró a Harry con una media sonrisa.

-Te pareces mucho a ellos… -sonrió melancólico-. ¿Sabes qué estaba haciendo la noche que caí tras el velo? –Harry fue a protestar-. No, no… no pasa nada… antes de que fuera al ministerio estaba leyendo una carta… ¿quieres leerla?

-¿Una carta?

Sirius sonrió al darse cuenta del interés del chico. Quizá había adoptado el carácter de la pelirroja pero también su curiosidad y la de James juntas. Sin decir nada, Sirius estiró el brazo y abrió el cajón de la mesita de donde sacó una carta que parecía a punto de romperse por la cantidad de veces que había sido manipulada y leída. Se la tendió a Harry y miró el tablero frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo diablos has aprendido a jugar al ajedrez? Eras malísimo… -argumentó.

Harry sonrió y mientras desdoblaba la carta con extremo cuidado teniendo la sensación de que podía romperse y deshacerse entre sus dedos en cualquier momento le contestó.

-Aprendo rápido –Sirius asintió sonriendo mientras movía la cabeza examinando el tablero.

-Léela de una vez –dijo el animago sin alzar la vista-. Así entenderás por qué fui a buscarte al Ministerio… Quizás así dejes de culparte de una vez Harry.

Ónix debió notar el escalofrío de amargos recuerdos que invadió a su dueño porque revoloteó por la habitación hasta posarse sobre su hombro.

"_¡Sirius Orion Black, como vuelva a ver a mi hijo de cuatro meses volando en una escoba aunque esté sujeto a ti por tres hechizos y sólo sea a medio metro del suelo, vas a estar comiendo las galleras que haga Danielle hasta el día del juicio final por la tarde!" _

Harry detuvo su lectura en cuanto su cerebro se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de leer. La letra era de su madre y esa amenaza sólo podía ser de Lily. Miró a su padrino con los ojos verdes brillantes y Sirius no le dijo nada esperando que fuese él el primero que lo dijese en voz alta.

-Es… -tragó saliva con cierta dificultad-… es de mi madre…

-Así es. Me la dio el día en que fuiste bautizado –asintió el hombre con una media sonrisa melancólica-. Creo que necesitas leerla Harry.

"_Gracias. No puedo decir nada más que eso, Sirius. No sólo has sido el hermano que James nunca tuvo, sino que también te has convertido en mi hermano a pesar de que en Hogwarts no soportaba tus estúpidas bromas que acababan con la mitad de los puntos de Gryffindor _– Harry sonrió a medias- _.Has estado siempre junto a James cuando más te necesitaba y aún ahora sigues estándolo… Siempre te quejabas de que eras el Black sin familia… Yo te digo que estás muy equivocado. Tienes una familia. Mi familia, nuestra familia. La familia que formamos en Hogwarts y tú eres una parte muy importante tanto para James como para mí._

_Por eso te elegimos como padrino de Harry; pensamos que no podía haber otra persona en el mundo muggle ni mágico que fuese a querer, respetar, ayudar y proteger a Harry como sabemos y estamos seguros de que tú lo harás. _

_Sirius, te apreciamos mucho; te queremos, y por eso hemos deseado que formes parte de nuestra familia de la mejor forma que hemos podido pensar: dejando que seas el guía de nuestro pequeño Harry. Nosotros le educaremos y tú le consentirás, perfecto ¿no te parece? _– Harry soltó una carcajada y Sirius sonrió, consciente de lo que el chico acababa de leer-. _Si alguna vez nos ocurre algo, si alguna vez Harry se queda solo, queremos que lo eduques y críes como si fuese tu propio hijo porque no confiaríamos en nadie más que tú para hacerlo, siempre que cuentes con la opinión de Annie, Remus, Peter, Emily y Dani, desde luego. Pero queremos que lo tengas tú porque tú serás capaz de mantener vivo en él nuestro recuerdo._

_Hoy le bautizamos y estarás con él en el altar; sosteniéndolo, acunándolo y haciéndole reír y permanecer tranquilo, amándolo y protegiéndolo, como siempre será._

_Recuerda que a partir de este día no importa cómo te llames Sirius, ahora eres un Potter, así que espero que cuides y protejas a nuestro pequeño._

_Con amor, Lily y James._

_P.D.: ¡No llegues tarde o te enfrentarás a una pelirroja enfadada!"_

Sirius miró a Harry levemente intentando adivinar en qué estaba pensando el chico. Era difícil, lo sabía, lo entendía… pero Harry necesitaba darse cuenta de que él siempre iba a protegerlo aunque para ello tuviese que morir cien mil veces, aunque tuviese que recibir mil maldiciones y aunque tuviese que caer por el velo un millón de veces… porque había hecho una promesa el día en que lo acunó en el altar viendo como era bautizado, porque había hecho una promesa a Lily y a James y a él mismo… porque siempr que estuviese en sus manos, Harry no tendría ni un solo minuto más de sufrimiento del que ya había tenido y que no había merecido nunca.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó finalmente.

Harry asintió confuso y miró a su padrino que le sonreía con cierta nostalgia.

-No hay un solo día que no pase y yo no lea esa carta. Harry, prometí cuidarte y protegerte porque quería hacerlo, porque te quería, porque te quiero –hizo una pausa-. No deberías de haber estado en el ministerio pero fue una trampa y tú acudiste para salvarme ¿verdad? –Harry asintió-. Entonces ¿por qué te sientes culpable por algo que pasó de lo cual no tuviste la culpa y que además podría haber sido al revés?

Harry le miró. Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo. Podría haber sido al revés, podría haber caído él tras el velo por intentar salvar a Sirius… Sirius había ido al ministerio a por él, a ayudarle, a salvarle, del mismo modo en que él había acudido creyendo que Voldemort tenía a Sirius.

-Lo has entendido ¿verdad? –Harry asintió-. Estupendo… no quiero volver a tener esta conversación ¿de acuerdo? Me has salvado la vida dos veces, así que no deberías de sentirte culpable por nada –sonrió-. ¿Sabes? Me antepusiste a todo. Fuiste al Ministerio creyendo que yo estaba en peligro y ni siquiera pensaste que podía ser una trampa o que tú podrías resultar herido…

-No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar –confesó Harry avergonzado.

-No, supongo que no… -rió entre dientes-. Lily y tú sois iguales en ese aspecto… ponéis siempre a los demás por delante de vosotros mismos y no os dais cuenta de que hay mucha gente que está deseando haceros daño… -Harry le miró seriamente-. Lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta de la manipulación de Albus antes, enano –dijo sinceramente el animago-. Hubiese luchado con dientes y uñas por ti si hubiese tenido la oportunidad.

-Lo sé –contestó Harry y era cierto.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije en tercero? –el chico le miró sin moverse, ambos lo recordaban-. Te prometí que podrías vivir conmigo si quisieras… -sonrió-. Ahora tengo que ampliar la propuesta porque Ann entra en el lote, pero la oferta sigue en pie.

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Harry, no Harry Potter, sonrió y tuvo la sensación de que no todo iba a ser tan negro como había creído en un principio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El lugar estaba oscuro y apestaba a humedad y cierto olor que no identificó y que no quiso intentar descubrir. No había nada en esa habitación que indicase que Pettigrew se había puesto en contacto con nadie antes de morir, absolutamente nada. Sobre el escritorio, un pergamino llamó su atención. Voldemort lo recogió y lo leyó sonriendo a medias al darse cuenta de que tenía en sus manos la única oportunidad que Pettegrew había tenido para redimirse.

"_Lo siento"_

Así empezaba la carta. Habría sido realmente estúpido que empezara con un "querido Harry" o algo similar; al parecer, Pettegrew también había pensado en ello.

"_Siento todo el daño que hice con mi traición. Siento haber hecho que matasen a Lily y a James, que Sirius fuera acusado y encerrado, que Remus pasara años de luna llena solo y encadenado, aterrado sin vigilancia y sin saber nunca si había atacado a alguien o no. Siento haber sido un cobarde y un traidor. Siento haber manchado el nombre de los merodeadores y haber traicionado la confianza que una vez me dieron. Siento haber hecho muchas cosas en mi vida, Harry, muchísimas… pero no puedo decir que me arrepienta de haberlas hecho porque las hice por una razón, una buena razón. Amor._

_Si hay alguien que puede entenderlo eres tú._

_Por amor James juró proteger a Lily siempre. Por amor Lily le aceptó. Por amor Ann y Sirius se encontraron, fue el amor lo que hizo que Danielle y Remus se enamorasen y casasen en secreto para ayudarla a ella y fue por amor por lo que seguí a Emily hasta las mismísimas sombras de la oscuridad. _

_Tuve que hacerlo. No quiero escudarme en excusas ni pretextos. Sé lo que hice. Entregué a mis amigos, a James que siempre había estado para apoyarme, a Lily que siempre tenía una palabra dulce y agradable, a Ann que me ayudó cuando todos me daban por un caso perdido… Les traicioné y aunque no llevaba la varita que acabó con su vida, no pasa ni un solo segundo de mi existencia sin que me sienta totalmente responsable de sus muertes y de la muerte de Sirius si es que hay muerte tras el velo. Y a pesar de todo lo que lo siento y de todo el dolor que me causó tener que traicionarles, lo volvería a hacer con los ojos cerrados y sin siquiera dudarlo si con ello pudiese ayudar de nuevo y estar junto a Emily. _

_Esta es una despedida, Harry Potter. Una verdadera despedida. _

_Debes odiarme, no te culpo, nadie puede culparte. Creciste sin tus padres por mi culpa, sin saber absolutamente nada de quien eras, de tu herencia mágica, de tus poderes, de lo que eras capaz de hacer. Por mi culpa no pudiste disfrutar de las sonrisas de Lily ni de las bromas de Cornamenta. Hice que Sirius no estuviese en tu vida y así te condené a una infancia pobre y deslucida que ningún niño merece. Me salvaste la vida una vez en la casa de los gritos cuando Sirius y Remus desearon matarme. Nunca te lo agradecí y no creo que puedan haber palabras suficientes para agradecértelo. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho Harry, sé que quizá no signifique nada para ti pero es cuanto puedo hacer._

_Voy a morir. Lo sé… Espero que esta carta llegue a tus manos de alguna manera para que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que hice, de todo el daño que causé, de todo el sufrimiento que por mi culpa sufriste, sigo aquí esperando que me perdones. Ruego a Merlín y Morgana que puedas perdonarme por todo el daño que te he hecho. Porque sé bien que yo no podré perdonarme nunca._

_Había mucho amor en tu familia Harry. Había tanto amor que James quiso luchar contra Voldemort para salvarte a ti y a tu madre. Había tanto amor que tu madre te protegió con su vida…Tus padres te amaron Harry. Te amaron tanto que el amor de Lily te salvó. Debes crecer, debes vivir, debes de ser fuerte y encontrar el camino que te ayude a ser libre lejos del dolor y del sufrimiento. Y sobre todas las cosas debes amar Harry porque amar es lo mejor que te va a pasar nunca en esta vida…_

_Que todo te vaya bien Harold James Potter. Nos veremos cuando llegue el momento; hasta entonces, sé el hombre que Lily soñaba que serías y el merodeador que James esperaba. "_

Dejando el pergamino en la superficie lisa, sacó su varita y con un sencillo _incendium_ la hizo desaparecer para siempre. Nadie sabría jamás que había intentado disculparse, nadie sabría jamás que un mortífago tenía remordimientos de ningún tipo; nadie sabría jamás que Pettegrew había suplicado el perdón de Harry Potter. El mundo entero siempre creería que había sido un traidor consciente de ello, orgulloso de ello, orgulloso de serlo.

Los merodeadores nunca se reconciliarían ni en esta vida ni en ninguna otra.

Había tardado años pero lo había conseguido.

El fin de los merodeadores se había llevado a cabo.

Para siempre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry había dejado a Sirius con Ann. Tenía mucho que pensar y los dos adultos demasiado tiempo que recuperar. Caminaba conmigo por los jardines de Hogwarts mientras daba vueltas a las palabras que Lily había dejado para siempre plasmadas. El chico estaba confuso y lo comprendía perfectamente.

Albus Dumbledore se había encargado de hacerle sentir una culpabilidad que jamás debería de haber sentido; lo que había ocurrido en el Ministerio… Harry no había tenido la culpa más de eso que del hecho de que los dementores apareciesen en Privet Drive aquel año en que ocurrió. Harry no había sabido verlo. Su noble corazón le había impulsado a aceptar la carga de la culpa y los demonios del odio hacia sí mismo por haber hecho que Sirius muriese a pesar de que no hubiese sido por su propia voz, deseo y varita.

Fawkes apareció a unos metros de donde estábamos y su mirada me buscó. Volé hacia él y con una sencilla mirada intercambiamos más de lo que nadie podría haber imaginado. Tomé el sobre abierto de su propio pico y volé de nuevo hacia Harry sabiendo que esa carta podría llevarlo al final de la cordura o incluso al principio de la misma muerte.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Ónix? –me preguntó Harry sonriendo acariciándome.

Harry supo que algo estaba mal cuando desplegué las alas y emití un ruido extraño al tiempo que dejaba caer sobre el regazo del chico el sobre con el lacre roto.

Los ojos de Harry empezaron a leer con avidez la misiva de letra alargada y arcaica y a medida que iba leyendo sus ojos se iban abriendo y tornando de un oscuro negro que daría miedo a la mismísima alma de Voldemort. La furia recorrió su cuerpo a medida que iba avanzando en la carta, a medida que iba descubriendo cosas que no había sabido, cosas que le estaban destrozando y le habían desear matar a todo ser viviente que se pusiera en su camino en aquellos momentos.

Yo estaba tan alterado como él. La magia oscura que corría por su cuerpo y de la que yo me alimentaba era demasiado incluso para mí, demasiado para que yo pudiese contenerla toda. Parecía que su magia se hubiese multiplicado por diez veces más de las que había tenido hasta ese momento.

Vi ante mis ojos como la carta se quemó en sus manos. Poder. Era muy poderoso y yo estaba orgulloso de servirle. Era tal la furia que Harry sentía después de haber leído aquellas palabras que el fuego ardió y salió de su propio cuerpo calcinando el pergamino. El dolor de la traición una vez más se apoderó de su cuerpo y de cada partícula de su alma. La sangre hirvió dentro de sus venas y el viento revolvió el cabello haciéndolo flotar alrededor de su cabeza mientras que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban como si se estuviese preparando para una inevitable batalla.

El lazo invisible que compartía conmigo se tensó y Harry pudo notar como la magia que él y Annie compartían se debilitaba a cada segundo en una clara e inequívoca señal de que la magia del Primero estaba intentando tomar el control. Harry apretó los dientes y los músculos de la mandíbula se tensaron. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo del color verde y se transformaron en dos pozos negros sin vida. La cicatriz de su frente destacaba entre su piel rojiza por la ira que intentaba contener y los nudillos de sus manos estaban blancos como la cera.

Albus Dumbledore acababa de sentenciar su vida. Y el Primero sería su verdugo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy, que tal ha estado?**

**Necesitaba escribir la carta del médico para Draco, la que ha encontrado Hermione para que la chica se aclare y la carta de Peter dirigida a Harry y nunca enviada… Así que pensé… ¿por qué no añado unas cuantas más? Y este ha sido el resultado.**

**Ah, sí, para los que no lo sepáis, tengo dos fics de la saga "Crepúsculo" ya sabéis, "Twilight", así que si os gustan los libros de S. Meyer o habéis visto la película y queréis ver como trato a sus personajes, pasaros por allí y dejad un mensaje ok? Todos sois bienvenidos.**

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Pronto volveré con más cositas que contaros, hasta entonces espero reviews y mensaje ok?**

**Un besito para todos, sed felices, nos leemos pronto!!!**


End file.
